Entre el amor y el deber
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Asami esta enamorada de Korra, la hija del capataz de la hacienda, pero su padre Hiroshi no ve con buenos ojos esta relación, por lo que la entrega en matrimonio con el dueño de la hacienda, pero este muere antes y es su hija, Kuvira, quien se casará con ella. Historia Korrasami y Kuvisami.
1. Chapter 1

Entre el amor y el deber.

Capítulo 1

_NdelA : Los personajes de la historia estan basados en la leyenda de Korra y pertenecen a Bryke. Esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por recreación. _

_Habiendo ya cumplido con esa parte, pasemos a lo otro. La historia vino a mi mente después de leer el fic de Un puente hacia ti, y buscar historias que pusieran como pareja a Asami y Kuvira, me sorprendió mucho no encontrar ninguna. Eso me animo más a escribir esta. Ya tengo la historia general completa y la iré desarrollando en varios capítulos. Sigo trabajando en mis otras historias, solo que esta semana que paso estuve escribiendo un one shot que aún no termina por gustarme y no se si al final lo publique. Regresando al tema, antes de comenzar a leer el fic, debo dar una pequeña explicación del mismo. _

_Dicen que las mejores ideas se escriben en una servilleta, bueno yo no tuve servilleta, pero si use un papel filtro del laboratorio para comenzar a escribir. _

_La historia, es como una telenovela. Si alguien vio la novela de Amor real, esa donde sale Adela Noriega, Fernándo Colunga y no recuerdo bien el nombre del otro en discordia, creo que Mauricio Islas, ya se va a dar una idea de la ambientación de la historia. Voy a mezclar esta con el universo Avatar, pero sin benders. _

_Se sitúa en algún punto de mediados del siglo 19, en el interior del país, específicamente México. La cosa va a ser un poco más liberal por que las protagonistas son tres mujeres, mi triángulo amoroso. _

_Ojala les guste. El título del fic fue idea de mi hermosa esposa, a la cual no le gusta mucho la idea del Kuvisami. Vamos a ver que tal les parece a uds. _

_Ah, antes de que se me olvide, si conocen la canción de Hasta la raíz de Natalia Lafourcade, es la que Korra va a cantar en un punto de este capítulo. _

En la casa mayor de la hacienda de los Earth hay mucha consternación por que el viejo señor Wan esta muy grave de salud. Han mandado a traer al medico del pueblo y al sacerdote por igual, ya que probablemente el viejo no resista mucho más. El señor Wan, es un hombre viudo que nunca se volvió a casar, sin embargo si tuvo muchas amantes. No había herederos legítimos que reclamarán la fortuna de la familia o al menos eso creía Hiroshi Sato. Él era el administrador de la hacienda y todas las propiedades que poseía el Señor Wan. Un hombre ambicioso y de pocos escrúpulos era Sato, había llegado a trabajar allí hacia unos pocos años junto con su hija, la joven hermosa Asami Sato. El viejo Wan, la vio convertirse en una joven muy bella y comenzó a pretenderla, lo cual no paso desapercibido para Hiroshi, quien vio la oportunidad de desposar a su hija con un hombre rico y al cual probablemente no le quedará mucho tiempo de vida.

Asami era una joven dulce y tierna que cumplía los deseos de su padre. Él se había esmerado en darle la mejor educación para así asegurarse de que consiguiera un esposo de alta estirpe. La señorita Sato estaba en la temprana edad de 14 años cuando llegaron a la hacienda Earth, poco a poco los encantos propios de las niñas que pasan a ser mujeres se desarrollaron en ella, dándole una belleza que superaba en mucho a la de todas las mujeres que había en la región.

Su larga, brillante y ondulante melena negro azabache se lucia aun cuando iba solo agarrada con un simple lazo rojo en una coleta baja. Poseía una piel tan blanca y fina como la porcelana la cual nunca había sido atacada por la odiosa adolescencia. Había heredado la belleza natural de su madre, así como sus ojos esmeralda. Un par de joyas vivaces que disfrutaban de todo lo que le rodeaba y le conferian una singular alegría a su rostro.

Aun cuando era bella al natural, desde pronta edad desarrollo el gusto por el maquillaje. El cual su padre fomentaba para hacerla más atractiva a los posibles pretendientes. Delineaba sus dos esmeraldas enmarcandolas para hacerlas sobresalir con esa mirada hechizante que hizo caer a más de un hombre o mujer bajo sus encantos. Acompletaba el cuadro de su rostro unos lindos y pasionales labios que pintaba de un rojo intenso que la hacían ser deseada aun más.

Esa belleza no paso desapercibida por Korra, la hija del capataz de la hacienda, una joven vivaz y entrona que no se rajaba ante el trabajo duro del campo o los animales. Siendo la hija de su padre, desde pronta edad comenzó a seguirlo en su trabajo. Aprendió a tratar a las vacas y los caballos, así como a saber cuando era prudente cosechar o plantar, además de llevar las cuadrillas de jornaleros en los campos maíz y caña.

El rudo y extenuante trabajo bajo el sol, le habían hecho que su piel adquiriera el tipico color tostado que los rayos abrazadores le regalaban. Aun cuando era mujer, las labores pesadas como cargar costales de alimento, pacas de heno, participar en el corte de maíz o la caña, las hacia sin ningún problema. Su cuerpo se había amoldado de tal forma que poseía unos fuertes brazos y piernas, así como un abdomen firme y esculpido.

Era una belleza atlética de larga cabellera oscura, la cual ataba en una cola de caballo dejando dos mechones que le enmarcaran el rostro, sus ojos eran dos zafiros que variaban su tonalidad dependiendo del humor que esta llevase. Yendo del azul oscuro cuando estaba enojada, al azul del cielo cuando estaba alegre.

Las dos chicas se hicieron amigas muy pronto, a Asami le gustaba la fortaleza y la rudeza que Korra proyectaba, semejante a la de un caballo salvaje.

Cada tarde, después de sus clases privadas, la chica de las esmeraldas salía de la casa mayor a las caballerizas para encontrarse con Korra. Para esas horas, la hija del capataz ya había terminado sus labores y la esperaba con un caballo ensillado y listo para salir a cabalgar por el campo.

Korra siempre la llevaba a donde hubiera muchas flores, pues la chica de los labios rojos disfrutaba del aroma de las flores silvestres así como de sus formas. Las recolectada y hacia con ellas collares y coronas que regalaba a la chica de los zafiros. Esta en agradecimiento le correspondia otorgándole un beso a sus mejillas de porcelana, que se tornaban rosaceas cada vez que hacía eso.

Un amor juvenil nacía de ellas.

El administrador Hiroshi Sato no veía con buenos ojos esa amistad y aun cuando había prohibido que ellas dos se vieran, Korra siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarse con Asami.

Para cuando Hiroshi le anuncio a su hija del compromiso de boda que había acordado con el viejo Wan, Korra y Asami tenían una relación aun mas profunda que una simple amistad.

flash back

Una noche Korra subió hasta el balcón de la señorita de ojos esmeralda y le canto una canción de amor con su guitarra. Asami estaba emocionada, nunca nadie la había hecho sentir así, estaba enamorada. Abrió la puerta del balcón dejando entrar a Korra al cuarto.

\- Te ha gustado la canción? Es que solo quería decirte que te llevo dentro hasta la raíz, siempre vas a estar aquí y me vas a acompañar a donde quiera que vaya. Significas mucho para mi.

La joven estaba inusual mente tímida mientras decía esas palabras. El corazón de Asami latía aprisa y con fuerza al escuchar las palabras de la joven que estaba enfrente.

\- Korra, tu también estas aquí. - Se señaló el corazón con una mano y la otra la extendió para entrelazar sus pálidos dedos con las morenas falanges de la chica de los zafiros.

Korra la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios a los labios rojos de Asami. Un ligero toque que le provocó un golpe de adrenalina que le aguado las piernas y tuvo que asirse del cuerpo de Asami para no caer.

Los ojos esmeraldas brillaban de júbilo contemplando a su primer amor tan nerviosa, era una visión nueva el verla de esa forma. Cuando era tan segura y bronca. Una leve risa escapó de sus labios pero trato de contenerla cubriendo su boca con una mano.

Korra la beso una vez más profundizando y largando el beso. Se separaron cuando el aire alrededor comenzó a escasear. Los labios de la chica de la cola de caballo tenían rastros de labial rojo. Asami paso un dedo por ellos para tratar de limpiarlos, Korra lo beso y beso después su mano.

Se retiró del cuarto de la joven señorita Sato con el corazón inflamado de amor y alegría al saberse correspondida.

Esa noche Asami apenas pudo dormir ya que parecía que Korra había dejado un montón de esas mariposas que revoloteaban sobre las flores silvestres del campo en su estómago.

Sin embargo poco le duro el gusto.

Fin del flash back

El anuncio del compromiso se hizo celebrando una cena especial en la casa mayor, mandando a traer al sacerdote Tenzin y a una pequeña comitiva de personas importantes del pueblo.

Hiroshi había obligado a su hija a aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio del viejo Wan a pesar de las protestas de la joven. Asami lloró tanto que hubo que trabajar mucho para disimular la hinchazón de sus párpados. Todos la felicitaron en la cena y alababan su belleza, pero a sus espaldas más de uno cuchicheo de lo ventajoso del matrimonio y la ambición del padre que había sido capaz de vender a su hija por la fortuna de la familia Earth.

Cuando Korra se entero del compromiso de Asami, sin pensarlo demasiado salio a buscarla. Irrumpió en la cena del anuncio de la boda, gritando que quería ver a Asami. Una de las sirvientas le informo a Hiroshi del asunto y este se disculpo con la concurrencia saliendo al encuentro con Korra.

\- Que diablos te sucede? Lárgate de aquí india. No eres bienvenida a este lugar. - Hiroshi Sato, estaba iracundo por la presencia de la joven.

\- Como se atreve a vender a su hija de esa manera. - la joven de los zafiros le dijo.

\- Cállate el hocico animal de monte, no tengo por que darte explicaciones acerca de mis decisiones. Tu no eres nadie y nunca lo serás. No estas al nivel de mi hija. Ahora lárgate antes de que te de una paliza por tu atrevimiento.

Hiroshi saco la fusta que llevaba y amenazó a Korra con golpearla si no se iba. Esto no la asustó, se mantuvo firme. Su afrenta saco de quicio a Hiroshi quien lanzó un latigazo con la fusta directo a la cara de la joven.

El golpe dio sobre la oreja izquierda abriéndole una pequeña herida de la cual comenzó a brotar sangre. A ese golpe siguieron otros más.

Dos jornaleros llegaron a auxiliar al señor administrador, para evitar que siguiera golpeando a la chica.

\- Llevensela de aquí. No la quiero ver merodeando por la casa mayor. Que su padre venga a verme mañana temprano.

Dicho esto, se arreglo el traje y el peinado pues se habían estropeado con el exabrupto y regreso a la cena.

El viejo Señor Wan no se había enterado de nada y mucho menos Asami.

Hiroshi hablo con el padre de Korra, Tonraq, y lo amenazó con despedirlo por el comportamiento de su hija, le exigió que la enviara lejos o de lo contrario tomaría medidas severas. Tonraq tuvo que tragarse su enojo por que sabía la clase de persona sin escrúpulos que podía ser Hiroshi Sato y debía proteger a su hija.

El capataz prohibió a su hija acercarse a la casa mayor o a la señorita Sato o de lo contrario la enviaría a vivir con su hermano lejos de allí.

Por azares del destino, el viejo Wan cayó enfermo de tuberculosis. Sabía que tenia los días contados pues su cuerpo ya no resistiría mucho a la edad que tenia. Mando a traer a su capataz y le dio instrucciones para que buscará a la última familia que le quedaba.

Hiroshi busco la forma de acelerar el matrimonio de su hija, pero Tenzin, el sacerdote, se negó a oficiar la boda pues el viejo Wan no estaba en condiciones de concretar el acto del matrimonio en la noche de bodas.

Sato hablo con el viejo para convencerlo pero este murió antes de que Tenzin pudiera llegar a oficiar los votos. La oportunidad de hacerse con la fortuna Earth se le había escapado de las manos.

Horas después del deceso, llego el capataz Tonraq con compañía. A caballo galoparon lo más rápido que pudieron para poder estar a tiempo.

En un precioso corcel negro de fina raza venía cabalgando una joven que vestía un impoluto uniforme militar. Apeó del caballo, y su figura gallarda y porte soberbio sorprendió a todos en la casa mayor preguntándose quien era ella.

Traía el cabello agarrado en una elaborada trenza que le otorgaba un aire de sobriedad. Poseía unos ojos verdes aceitunados un poco más opacos de las verdes esmeraldas que la joven Sato tenía. Un característico lunar se dibujaba en su mejilla derecha, dándole un toque atractivo a su rostro, el cual no llevaba más que el color natural de su piel como maquillaje. De una altura considerable, fácilmente sobrepasaba a la mayoría. Su cuerpo firme demostraba el trabajo que el ejército había hecho en ella, forjando un soldado de primera clase.

El capataz pidió ver al viejo Señor Wan, pero se le informo que este había fenecido hacia unas horas y estaban preparando el cuerpo. Se lamento mucho por la noticia. Regreso a donde la chica le esperaba al pie del fino semental.

\- Tu Señor padre ha fallecido. Deberás esperar un poco a que hagan su trabajo para tenerlo presentable. De momento podrás hablar con el administrador de la hacienda para que estés al corriente de las cosas.

La joven asintió. Permaneció impasible en su lugar, mientras el capataz fue en busca de Hiroshi.

El murmullo de la llegada de la visitante viajo hasta los oídos de la joven señorita Sato, la cual encontró curioso el acontecimiento, pues en el pueblo y mucho menos en la hacienda pocas veces se escuchaba de extranjeros. Ella y su padre habían sido prácticamente los únicos en todos esos años.

Salio de su cuarto escabullendose de la vigilancia de la sirvienta y se acercó a la entrada principal. Desde una ventana que miraba al jardín central pudo observar a la visita.

Allí estaba una joven con su traje militar, el conjunto era de dos piezas. Un pantalón de corte recto en color gris que remataba en unas botas de piel negra cuidadosamente pulidas y con detalles metálicos, una chaqueta bicolor, verde oscuro y un verde más claro en el frente, la cual tenía una cola que semejaba a los trajes de gala de la aristocracia. Llevaba unas hombreras y cuello metálicas, así como unos guantes gris perlado con los puños a juego con la chaqueta en verde oscuro.

La escena de ella al pie del caballo negro, parecía sacada de un libro de princesas donde la joven seguramente haría el papel del guapo príncipe que peleaba contra los dragones para rescatar a su princesa.

Su padre, Hiroshi, salió por la puerta principal a recibir a la visita. Regreso a su cuarto para evitar un regaño de su señor padre.

\- Buen día señorita Kuvira, me ha informado el capataz de que es ud la hija del Señor Wan. Soy el administrador de su padre, Hiroshi Sato. Permitame decirle lo mucho que lamento su pérdida, estoy a su disposición para lo que necesite. Ya he dado la indicación de que le sea dispuesta una habitación para que se recupere del viaje.

\- Muchas gracias. - la joven respondió de forma escueta.

\- Si es tan amable de seguirme la guiare hasta su alcoba.

Hiroshi hizo una reverencia y comenzó a andar al interior de la casa con la joven Kuvira siguiéndole los pasos.

La instaló en la habitación y acto seguido fue a buscar a su hija.

Asami, ya había regresado al cuarto cuando su padre llego a verla unos minutos después.

\- Mi pequeña, alégrate, por que en lugar de desposar al viejo Señor Wan, desposaras a su joven hija. Necesito que te arregles lo más bella para impresionar a tan fina persona.

\- Padre...

Hiroshi caminaba por la habitación dirigiéndose al armario de su joven hija para seleccionar un vestido adecuado para la ocasión. El corazón de Asami se encogió. Su padre aun no había abandonado la idea de desposarla, pero ahora con una completa desconocida. Sabía de la ambición de su señor padre, solo que esto ya era demasiado.

Entraron las mucamas para vestir a la joven señorita y su padre salio de la habitación.

Hiroshi fue al despacho para terminar de maquinar la idea que acababa de surgir. Kuvira era hija bastarda del viejo Wan, al ser la única familia en línea directa, recibiría la cuantiosa herencia aun cuando hubiera sido concebida con un concubina. Usaría la carta del último deseo del viejo para convencerlo de desposar a su hija.

Por lo que los rumores contaban, una guerra estaba por iniciar. Siendo un militar, seria llamada a pelear y probablemente sucumbiria en la lucha tarde o temprano.

Con esa idea en mente, recibió a la joven heredera en el despacho del Señor Wan.

\- Por favor tome asiento. - Le indico la silla principal detrás del escritorio.

Kuvira había tomado un baño y cambiado sus ropas a un sobrio traje pantalón de color gris oscuro y unos guantes de piel negra. Se sentó en la silla y colocó los codos sobre el escritorio posando en actitud reflexiva.

\- Como el administrador general de los bienes del Señor Wan, puedo decirle que no dejo un testamento por escrito, pero al ser ud su hija reconocida, como lo avalan los documentos que me entrego el capataz, tomará ud posesión como heredera universal de la fortuna de la familia Earth. - Kuvira lo escuchaba atentamente. - Antes de la muerte de su señor padre, fui llamado para presentarme ante él. Su última petición fue que ud se desposara con la mujer que el iba a tomar como esposa pero desafortunadamente no pudo. Pues reconoce que no encontrará otra mujer igual en belleza y amor. Una digna mujer para su única hija.

Esta última parte sorprendió a la joven, pues hasta ahora parecía mostrar una reacción real.

\- Mi padre solicito tal cosa? En verdad? Esto es algo de lo más extraño. Siendo él un hombre que nunca se preocupo realmente por mi bienestar y me mantuvo al margen de su vida todo el tiempo. Es una petición por demás decir extraña.

La joven de ojos aceitunados estaba incrédula a las palabras del administrador.

\- Yo también me sorprendí de ello, el médico que lo asistía puede dar fe de mis palabra, pero créame que en el lecho de muerte muchos deciden tratar de resarcir sus errores. Su señor padre solo deseaba poder darle un último regalo. Una esposa digna que le hiciera feliz y formarán una familia para continuar el legado.

\- Entenderá que esto es un poco difícil de aceptar. Desposar a una mujer que no conozco aun cuando haya sido una solicitud del último deseo de un moribundo no estaba en mis planes. Nada de esto estaba en mis planes.

\- Permitame arreglar un encuentro con ella, conozcala y después ud decidirá si cumple el deseo de ese hombre que era su padre.

Kuvira frunció el ceño y cabilo la propuesta del administrador. Nada perdía en conocer a la mujer que habría sido su madrastra y ahora seria su futura esposa si así lo quería.

\- De acuerdo, pero antes deseo ver a mi padre para despedirme.

Hiroshi salio del despacho y dio las indicaciones a los sirvientes, volvió a entrar y condujo a la joven heredera a los aposentos de su ahora extinto padre.

Kuvira entro a la habitación, el olor fuerte y penetrante del formol hizo que arrugara su nariz, su padre ya estaba vestido con su mejor traje. No tenía buen aspecto. La enfermedad lo había desgastado tanto en tan pocos días. Se acercó hasta la cama donde yacía el cuerpo.

\- Realmente pensaste en mi en tu lecho de muerte, hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran de forma distinta. Que me hubieses buscado antes y poder compartir contigo. Siempre hice todo lo posible por obtener tu aprobación, fui la mejor en la escuela, estudie lo que querías y me mantuvo al margen para que nadie supiera que era una hija ilegítima. Pero ahora nada de eso importa. Si es verdad que la mujer que elegiste para casarte es digna de tu confianza como para cedermela y ser yo quien la despose a tu nombre, no lo entiendo. Que pasaba por tu cabeza ante semejante propuesta. A pesar de todo seré yo quien decida al final si sigo o no tu última orden.

Salio de la alcoba de su padre y se dirigió a la sala principal. Hiroshi estaba allí, la guió hasta el jardín.

Asami lucia un vestido oscuro que se ceñía a su torneada figura, era simple, sin muchos detalles, únicamente un collar de plata sobresalía como accesorio del conjunto. Llevaba el cabello recogido en su habitual media coleta atado con un lazo plateado.

Sus ojos tenían un ligero maquillaje morado y sus labios su típico color rojo. Estaba hermosa, pensó la joven Kuvira cuando la vio.

Asami se puso en pie, puesto que estaba sentada en una de las bancas del jardín. Detrás de ella un rosal de rosas blancas estaba floreciendo, había rosas en diferentes etapas, unas ya habían abierto todos sus pétalos y otras aun estaban en botón. La luz de la tarde caía en rayos tímidos sobre la piel de porcelana de la chica.

Cruzaron la mirada, el verde esmeralda contra el verde aceitunado, por unos ojos así libraría mil batallas para que volvieran a posarse en ella.

\- Señorita Kuvira, le presento a la señorita Asami Sato, mi hija.

La joven de los labios rojos, hizo una grácil reverencia que fue correspondida con una inclinación de la cabeza por parte de Kuvira. Al notar su falta de respeto por tan simple respuesta, se retiró el guante de su mano derecha y tomo la mano de la joven llevándosela a los labios.

\- Es un agradable placer conocerla, a pesar de la situación en la que ocurre este encuentro.

Asami pudo notar que a pesar de la suavidad de la piel de la mano de joven heredera, esta era una mano fuerte. El contacto breve de sus labios con el dorso de su mano, produjo un leve cosquilleo en su estómago y una ligera coloración rojiza en sus mejillas.

\- Las dejare para que puedan conversar.

Hiroshi se retiró.

La hija del administrador se puso nerviosa al estar a solas con Kuvira. La chica era más alta que ella, apenas por un poco, y su presencia imponía mucho. Era como debían ser los príncipes azules, pensó.

\- Querría acompañarme a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín?

Kuvira le pidió de forma amable y esta asintió con la cabeza. La joven militar le ofreció el brazo como cortesía, la cual acepto. Comenzaron a caminar.

\- Señorita Sato, ud disculpara mis modales, pero deseo ser directa y espero que esto no la incomode.

\- No se preocupe ud Señorita Earth, solo le pido me llame simplemente por mi nombre.

\- En ese caso para corresponder su petición, llámeme ud también por mi nombre, Asami.

\- Me parece un acuerdo, Kuvira.

Hasta su nombre es un nombre fuerte. El tacto de su mano en el brazo de la joven heredera le hizo notar que esta poseía unos músculos debajo del saco. Recordó a Korra y su semblante se ensombrecio por un momento.

\- Tengo entendido, por lo que su padre me ha dicho, que ud se iba a casar con mi padre. Puede contarme como es que sucedió esto.

Asami le explico a Kuvira a grandes rasgos como había sucedido lo del compromiso omitiendo la parte de Korra y el hecho de que su padre la estaba obligando a aceptar esa boda.

Kuvira escucho en silencio, sin interrumpir, toda la conversación.

\- Y es así como ahora ud y yo estamos en esta situación.

\- Si ya lo veo.

Caminaron un poco en silencio, ojos de esmeralda, noto como la otra chica arrugaba el ceño mientras pensaba. Ese gesto se le hizo tan tierno. Parecía tomar toda su concentración lo que sea que estuviera en la mente de Kuvira.

\- Ud es una mujer muy hermosa, sería un estúpido, disculpe la palabra, si alguien rechazará una oportunidad como esta, pero no quiero imponerle una carga que no le corresponde. El deseo de mi padre, descabellado por decir lo menos, es algo que no querría forzarla a cumplir si no lo desea ud así. Rompería el compromiso sin perjudicarle a su honor o su honra. Es ud quien decide si quiere o no desposarse conmigo.

La joven de labios rojos sabia que no podía negarse, aunque así lo quisiera. Su padre no se lo perdonaría.

Al notar el titubeo de la joven, Kuvira le propuso algo.

\- No tiene por qué darme una respuesta hoy. Dejemoslo pendiente hasta después de que pase el novenario. Usemos ese tiempo para conocernos un poco más y que sea más fácil el que tome su decisión.

Terminaron el paseo, Kuvira la llevo hasta el portal y se despidió de ella por el momento. Asami regreso a su habitación y Kuvira fue a hablar con el administrador.

Le informo del acuerdo al que habían llegado.

Hiroshi hablo con su hija más tarde, le dijo que estaba de acuerdo en que se conocieran, pero fuera cual fuera, ella debía aceptar casarse y debía convencer a la joven heredera de hacerlo.

Asami le rogó que no la casará, por que ella amaba a alguien más.

\- Te refieres a la hija del capataz? Eso nunca. No voy a permitirte desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta por que te "enamoraste" de esa salvaje. Olvidala.

\- No puedes obligarme a casarme con alguien quien no quiero.

\- Claro que puedo, que por eso soy tu padre. Te vas a casar con la señorita Kuvira te guste o no, por que yo te lo ordeno y no se hable más del asunto.

Hiroshi salio de la habitación de su hija hecho una furia. Nada se iba a interponer entre él y la fortuna de los Earth.

Mando a llamar a uno de sus hombres de confianza, un tipo al que le apodaban el teniente, tenía una tarea para él.

_Hasta aquí por hoy, me tome toda la tarde para escribir este capítulo y el marco general. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen comentarios acerca de la idea del Kuvisami. Les gusta, no les gusta, es raro, o que opinan? _


	2. Chapter 2

Entre el amor y el deber

Capítulo 2

_NdelA : Este fic esta basado en los personajes de la leyenda de Korra, propiedad de Bryke. _

_Bueno, aquí le seguimos avanzando. Este capítulo trae cosas. Les gustaría que Kuvira se casará con Asami? O que Korra se la robe? XD Hagan sus apuestas. Espero ya se vayan familiarizando con el Kuvisami, que ahora que estoy volviendo a ver el libro 4 de Lok me enamoró más de Kuvira. Espero les guste este capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios. Se agradecen mucho. Ahora si que los reviews como los aplausos, son el alimento del escritor o el intento de escritor, en mi caso. _

La casa mayor de los Earth estaba de luto, se cubrieron todos los cuadros familiares con telas negras y los sirvientes se vistieron con ropas oscuras como señal de respeto por el deceso del dueño de la casa. Se dispuso la sala principal para el velorio del viejo Señor Wan, se llenó de flores y veladoras el lugar así como el incienso y el copal en los sahumerios para perfumar la estancia. Se velo el cuerpo toda esa noche, permaneciendo su hija Kuvira al pie del ataúd haciendo guardia. Asami estuvo a su lado sentada en una silla de frente a ella.

Le parecía una persona muy curiosa. Por lo poco que había conocido al viejo Señor Wan y a los sirvientes de la casa, nunca nadie había mencionado antes la existencia de una hija. Pero ahora estaba ella, allí, mostrando respeto y honrando la memoria de alguien que probablemente la hubiera rechazado por su condición de bastarda. Eso le parecía loable. Que a pesar de eso, aun agradeciera a su padre.

Pasaron las horas y a pesar de todo, la joven militar parecía no cansarse. Quizás estuviera acostumbrada a eso por la formación que tenía. La hija del administrador la observó atentamente. Ciertamente tenía un gran parecido al Señor Wan, su estatura la había heredado de él, así como el lunar de la mejilla y sus ojos, del mismo tono de verde.

La vio interactuar con todas las personas del pueblo que vinieron a presentar su pésame por la pérdida de su padre. Casi nunca cambio su semblante, siempre serio y reservado. En algún momento de la madrugada, Asami se acercó a ella para ofrecerle un poco de café y algo de comer, en primera instancia la joven heredera le rechazo educadamente la oferta, pero Asami insistió y al final termino aceptando.

Ojos esmeralda la condujo hasta la cocina y solicito un poco de comida para ellas y dos cafés de la olla para beber.

\- El café lo tomas solo o con leche? - Le pregunto la hija del administrador.

\- Lo prefiero solo sin azucar, gracias. - Le respondió, aun permanecía en pie.

\- En verdad? No se te hace muy amargo? - Dijo al tiempo que servía el café en unas tazas de barro y los colocaba en la mesa de la cocina.

\- No suelo consumir dulce y la leche la prefiero en el desayuno.

Hasta ese momento Asami se dio cuenta que la joven Kuvira no había tomado asiento a la mesa, estaba casi en la puerta de la cocina a la espera.

\- Mis modales, discúlpame, puedes pasar y sentarte donde gustes. - Se avergonzó por su falta de cortesía.

\- No te preocupes, esperare hasta que tu puedas acompañarme. Prefiero degustar los alimentos acompañada que sola.

Asami termino de arreglar la mesa y disponer la comida con ayuda de una sirvienta. Cuando iba a tomar asiento, Kuvira de forma atenta se acercó a mover la silla para que la joven de los labios rojos se sentará. Agradeció el gesto, espero a que Kuvira se acomodara y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Asami se moría de curiosidad de preguntarle algunas cosas, pero no quería parecer una cotilla o una entrometida, así que se mordió los labios para no hablar de más.

\- Sucede algo señorita Asami? - Kuvira había bajado la cuchara y la miraba a la cara con una ligera expresión de incertidumbre.

\- No, no sucede nada. Es que... No quisiera ser entrometida o hacerle preguntas que pudieran incomodarle. - la joven de ojos esmeralda decía con preocupación mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Le recuerdo que tenemos un trato, acordamos conocernos, así que no tema ni dude en preguntar algo que desee saber. Quisiera llegar a conocerla tanto como ud me permita, que yo le ofrezco lo mismo.

Los ojos aceitunados de Kuvira la veían, transmitiendole confianza y seguridad. Le estaba gustando mirarse en esos ojos autosuficientes y fuertes.

\- No quisiera incomodarle si es que mis palabras me llevan a tocar temas que pudieran ofenderle o molestarle.

\- Le haré saber si en algún momento eso llega a pasar, pidiéndole me permita no responder cuando así sea.

El estómago de Asami parecía tener un nudo en él, haciendo que se tensara.

\- Es solo que, desde que estamos aquí mi padre y yo, nunca habíamos escuchado de ud. De la existencia de un hijo del Señor Wan. - Se sintió mal al decir esas palabras, por que estaba tocando un tema delicado que quizás incomodara a su acompañante.

Kuvira tomo aire, frunció el ceño como solía hacerlo cuando pensaba en lo que iba a decir.

\- Para nadie es un secreto que no soy hija legítima de mi padre, soy producto de un amorío que tuvo fuera de su matrimonio. Siempre he tenido que cargar con el estigma de ser una bastarda, ciertamente agradezco a mi padre el que me halla dado su apellido y reconociera ante la ley su obligación para conmigo. Sin embargo no era algo de lo que el estuviera orgulloso, a pesar de que siempre intente que el se sintiera así de mi. Me dio educación, cuido de que nunca me faltará lo necesario, pero siempre me mantuvo alejada de él. Creo que a su manera me quizo, pues si no fuera así, no habría pensado en mi en el final de sus días.

El corazón de Asami se llenó de congoja por las palabras de la militar, sin pensarlo, posó una de sus manos encima de la mano de Kuvira otorgándole un pequeño apretón, cosa que hizo sonrojar ligeramente a la chica que no estaba acostumbrada a las demostraciones de afecto.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y después regresaron a la sala principal.

Mientras tanto Hiroshi, se reunió con el teniente. Tenía una encomienda para él.

\- Hay un trabajo que es necesario que hagas. Como siempre tu discreción para llevarlo a cabo.

El hombre al que apodaban el teniente, era uno de los trabajadores de la hacienda, un tipo que usualmente Hiroshi le encargaba trabajos que requerían de cierta malicia pues no eran buenos.

\- Que es lo que requiere patrón? Sabe que puede contar conmigo.

\- Necesito que te encargues de la hija del capataz, vigilala, informarme de lo que haga y no permitas que se acerque a la hacienda. No quiero verla merodeando por aquí.

\- Como ud ordene patrón, pero que ha hecho la chamaca como para que no pueda andar por la casa mayor?

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Solo has lo que te ordenó.

\- Oh, pos yo nomas preguntaba, pero como ud diga. Solo que su padre podría echarme la bronca por eso.

\- No te preocupes por él. Esta enterado de que su hija no debe, bajo ningún motivo, venir a la casa mayor. Ahora vete y mantenme informado.

El teniente salio del despacho dejando a Hiroshi solo. Ya tenía ese asunto bajo control, ahora tendría que concentrarse en hacer que la joven Kuvira aceptará el compromiso con su hija y se casarán. Tenía en mente algunas actividades en las cuales ambas participarán y Asami hiciera gala de sus dotes para enamorar a la heredera.

El entierro fue antes del mediodía, no hubo contratiempos. Para la tarde, Hiroshi dispuso de una cena para las dos mujeres. Encargo ricos platillos y vino del más fino para agasajar a la hija del difunto dueño.

Antes de llevar a su hija al comedor, Hiroshi volvió a recordarle su deber para con él, debía hacer que la joven militar aceptará el matrimonio con ella.

\- Buenas noches!

Asami entro en el comedor y de inmediato Kuvira se levantó de la mesa saludando cortesmente. Acercó una silla a la joven señorita y la ayudó a sentarse.

Los sirvientes colocaron la cena y vertieron el vino en las copas.

\- Casi nunca tengo la oportunidad de degustar un vino como este. No suelo ingerir bebidas espirituosas o fermentadas, - dio un trago a su copa, - y ahora recuerdo por que. - el adusto sabor del vino le provocó hacer una ligera mueca que Asami encontró chistosa.

\- Mi padre no me permite probar el vino, pero debe ser una ocasión especial para dejarme hacerlo. - tomo la copa y la acercó a sus labios aspirando el aroma que el vino emitía.

\- La ocasión especial debe ser esta, el conocernos. Discúlpeme si soy franca, pero creo que su padre esta muy interesado en hacer que nos comprometamos. - el rostro de Asami se pinto de un tono rojizo por el evidente comentario.

\- Mi padre solo desea lo mejor para mi. Se que este compromiso es muy precipitado y correspondiendo a su sinceridad, yo debo decirle que no me siento lista para ello.

Lo había dicho, no quería casarse, al menos no con ella. Kuvira la miró, Asami estaba visiblemente nerviosa cuando pronunció esas palabras.

\- Entiendo cual es su posición. No está en mi imponerme a ud, este matrimonio no es lo que yo tenía planeado, sin embargo, no puedo negar el hecho de que ud a comenzado a atraer me y estoy interesada en ud y la idea de desposarla estaba comenzando a sonar fuerte en mi. Pero le reitero, no quiero forzarla a un matrimonio que ud no desea.

La hija del administrador permanecía en silencio con la vista puesta sobre su plato. Sabía que su padre no le permitiría rechazar a la señorita Kuvira.

\- Si así lo quiere, romperemos el compromiso, alegando que no tengo interés en sentar cabeza y formar una familia, pues pretendo seguir mi carrera en la milicia. Le resarcire el daño, pagando una dote a quien ud eliga como su esposo.

Apuro su copa, se levantó de la mesa sin apenas haber probado bocado y se despidió de la joven dama.

\- Si me disculpa, me retiraré a mi habitación. No se sienta mal por romper mi corazón. En verdad deseo lo mejor para ud.

Salio del comedor dejando sola a Asami. Las lágrimas pujaban por salir de sus ojos. Se sentía fatal por haber rechazado a la militar. Siendo está una persona muy reservada, el que dijera que había roto su corazón y reaccionará abandonando el cuarto, le hacía pensar que debió de ser doloroso para ella.

Se seco las lágrimas con su pañuelo y también se retiró del comedor.

Hiroshi no tardó en enterarse de lo sucedido. Monto en cólera por la actitud de su hija. Debía hablar seriamente con ella.

\- Pero que diablos es lo que estás pensando muchacha? Acaso no amas a tu padre? Acaso no me respetas lo suficiente como para cumplir con lo que te pido? Es que no te he procurado todo lo que necesitas? Es así como me agradeces? Rechazando la mejor oportunidad que tienes para conseguir un marido que te proveerá y te cuidará.

\- Discúlpeme padre, pero es que no le amo. No puedo casarme con ella si no le tengo ningún tipo de afecto.

\- Hija mía, el amor y el afecto irán surgiendo conforme pase el tiempo. La señorita Kuvira es el mejor partido que podrás tener nunca. Es una buena persona que se que te cuidará y te respetará.

\- Pero padre, yo amo a Korra.

Ante la mención de este nombre Hiroshi enfureció.

\- Como puedes decir eso, ella no es nadie, no tiene nada que pueda ofrecerte. Olvídate de esa tontería, no rechaces el manjar por comer sobras. Tienes que disculparte con la señorita Kuvira y pedirle que vuelva a considerarte para ser su esposa.

\- Pero padre...

\- No se hable más del asunto. Mañana mismo te disculparas con ella y harás lo que te digo.

Hiroshi sentenció a su hija, no permitiría que se saliera de sus planes.

La chica se derrumbó llorando sobre su cama. Como podía su propio padre imponerle esa carga de casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. Lloro tanto hasta quedarse dormida.

Un pequeño ruido la despertó más tarde. Un golpeteo en el ventanal del balcón la hizo salir de su sueño. Se levantó y camino hasta él balcón abriendo la puerta.

Korra salto dentro de la habitación abrazando fuertemente a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

\- Korra amor mío, te he extrañado tanto. - Asami se aferro al abrazo que estaban compartiendo.

\- Mi rayo de luna, no había podido verte, me entere de tu compromiso con el viejo Wan y vine a buscarte, pero tu padre me azotó cuando estuve aquí. Además me prohibió y amenazó a mi padre con hacer algo si volvía a buscarte.

Hasta ese instante, Asami reparo en las marcas que había en la cara de Korra. Muestras de los golpes que había recibido. Por primera vez detesto al que se decía ser su padre.

\- Korra, Dios, lo siento tanto.

Con la yema de su dedo dibujo cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices que estaban comenzando a sanar. La chica de los ojos celestes atrapó su dedo y lo beso, beso su mano y tomo su rostro para besar sus labios.

\- Haz estado llorando. Acaso es por el viejo? - pregunto con un poco de celo.

\- No, mi padre quiere que me case con la hija del Señor Wan.

Esa noticia tomo por sorpresa a Korra. Si sabia que tenia pocas posibilidades de lograr que de algún modo ser ella quien desposara a Asami con esto toda posibilidad desaparecía. Como competir contra eso.

\- Había escuchado hablar de la supuesta hija ilegítima del viejo. Pero como es que ahora estas comprometida con ella?

La chica de labios rojos, le contó el como su padre había inventado lo del deseo del viejo Señor Wan para convencer a la hija de este para desposarla, pero ella la había rechazado. Recordó la expresión de Kuvira al hablar de su corazón roto, se mordió el labio y el gesto no paso desapercibido para Korra.

\- Ella te gusta? Por lo que me han contado, es muy guapa. En su uniforme se ha de ver muy bien.

\- Claro que no me gusta. Solo me da pena, su padre acaba de morir y aun cuando no fueran cercanos siento su perdida, ella es una buena persona.

\- Si es tan buena, quizás debas casarte con ella.

La chica de los ojos zafiros estaba celosa.

\- Korra, no digas eso, sabes que es a ti a quien yo amo.

\- Lo siento, es que la idea de verte con alguien más me desagrada.

\- Lo se, mi padre vino a verme hace un rato. Quiere que convenza a la señorita Kuvira de casarse conmigo. Se que no me va a dejar hasta que cumpla con lo que me pide.

Korra camino por el cuarto pensando en que podían hacer.

\- Huye conmigo.

\- Que?

\- Huyamos juntas. Se que no tengo nada que ofrecerte, pero trabajaré duro para que salgamos adelante, buscaremos la manera de casarnos para evitar que tu padre nos separe. Podemos ir a la casa de mi tío y allí empezaremos nuestra vida juntas.

\- Pero mi padre...

\- Me amas?

\- Claro que si.

\- Entonces?

Asami pensó en Kuvira, antes que en su padre. Si huía con Korra, que pensaría Kuvira de ella. Es que acaso le importaba? No tenía por que. Desecho la idea.

\- Esta bien.

\- Perfecto. Voy a arreglar las cosas. Nos veremos al amanecer en el establo. Lleva solo lo indispensable. Prepararé los caballos para que podamos irnos.

Beso una vez más a Asami y salió del cuarto.

La joven de ojos esmeralda, rebusco entre sus pertenencias buscando lo que pudiera serle más útil para el viaje. Se decidió por su atuendo de jinete y en una pequeña maleta guardo algunas prendas extra.

Apenas y pudo cerrar los ojos para descansar. Estaba preocupada. Tenía miedo de su padre y de la reacción de Kuvira por su escape. No quería decepcionar a la chica de ojos aceitunados. Si le había ofrecido su ayuda, quizás debía hablar con ella y contarle la verdad.

Korra había cruzado el jardín rumbo a las caballerizas, estaba preparando las sillas de montar y dos caballos. Eligió el favorito de Asami, una yegua blanca con una gran mancha negra en el lomo.

\- Mira que nos trajo el gato. Un pequeño pichón enamorado. - El teniente pareció de la nada frente la hija del capataz. - Sabes que el viejo zorro del administrador no quería que te acercaras a su hija o de lo contrario te iría mal.

\- No tengo miedo de él o de ti. Déjanos en paz.

\- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso niña. Por respeto a Tonraq no te golpearme... Demasiado. Es mejor que te vayas de aquí.

\- Pues parece que no estamos de acuerdo.

Korra se puso en pose de pelea, invitando al teniente a ir por ella. Pero no hubo necesidad de tal cosa. Detrás de ella un hombre emergió de la nada y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndola perder la conciencia mientras caía al suelo.

\- Llévatela, haz lo que quieras con ella, pero asegúrate que no regrese. Toma.

El teniente le arrojó una bolsa con monedas al tipo que acababa de golpear a la chica. El tipo la levantó y la echo sobre uno de los caballos que Korra estaba alistando. Le ato las manos y los pies. Monto el corcel saliendo a galope del lugar.

Asami tuvo cuidado escabullendose de su habitación, procuro no llamar la atención para no ser descubierta. Corrió hacia las caballerizas esperando encontrar a su amor Korra.

Cruzó la puerta de entrada y vio a su yegua blanca ensillado y lista para partir. Su corazón latía desbocado. Se apresuró a llegar a esta pero de pronto en su visión apareció un característico traje verde. Kuvira estaba tras la yegua acariciandole el cuello, su semental negro también estaba ensillado. Kuvira la recibió con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- Tu padre me dijo que querías verme y salir a dar un paseo a caballo por los alrededores.

_Que tal? Después de leerlo, que les ha parecido? Voy mal o me regreso? Estoy cruzando dedos, hasta los de los pies, para que les guste mucho esta historia. Saludos. _

_Ah, se me olvidaba, si conocen otra historia con Kuvisami, rolenmela pa leerla. Ahora si adiós. _


	3. Chapter 3

Entre el amor y el deber

Capítulo 3

_NdelA : Los personajes de este fic están basados en LoK, pero la historia es mía. _

_Hey que ya los leí, las historias que me recomendaron, lloré con el de las llamadas telefónicas u.u después estaba de nooooo por que ese solo fue un acoston de una noche u.u y finalmente termine con una sonrisa con la última historia, XD me encanta el Kuvisami. _

_Les voy a hacer sufrir un poco con este capítulo, un poco de drama. Ya saben el asunto novelesco, digno de la novela de las 9. Espero les guste, subiré a M la clasificación del fic, pues tiene partes un poco escabrosas. Por cierto como buena novela estoy pensando en cual seria la canción de apertura, alguna sugerencia? _

_Espero que esta cosa me haya respetado las separaciones en los cambios de escena. Si no, una disculpa de antemano. _

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, poco a poco fue consiente del dolor que recorría su cabeza. Intento mover sus manos pero se dio cuenta de que sus muñecas estaban atadas a su espalda. Alguien la había dejado tirada en el suelo. Hasta ese momento Korra reparo en su derredor, estaba en un cuartucho destartalado. Como pudo se sentó, tiro de las cuerdas en sus manos pero no pudo deshacer el nudo. Se revolvió hasta que pudo pasar sus manos al frente pasándola por sus pies. Se incorporó buscando la manera de escapar de allí.

Había una pequeña ventana en una de las paredes. Asomó la cabeza por allí para tratar de ver donde estaba. Afuera el sol estaba cayendo en el horizonte. Probablemente llevaba en ese lugar todo el día.

\- Asami!

Vino a su mente lo que había sucedido con el teniente, alguien la golpeó dejándola inconsciente y se la había llevado. Asami habría llegado a buscarla al establo pero ella no hubiera estado allí.

\- Maldito teniente!

Busco a su alrededor algo con lo que pudiera quitarse las cuerdas, pero no había mucho en el cuarto que pudiera ayudarla. Siguió forzando la cuerda, las muñecas estaban enrojecidas por el roce apunto de sangrar cuando al fin pudo aflojarlas.

Se toco donde había recibido el golpe, un pequeño rastro de sangre. Por eso dolía tanto. Escucho pasos y se replegó a una esquina del cuarto ocultando sus manos sin soltar la soga.

Un tipo no muy alto, más bien bajito, de cuerpo fornido y cabeza calva entro al cuarto.

\- Al fin despiertas. Toma, come algo y prepárate por que partimos esta noche a la capital.

Tiro un plato de metal con comida al suelo y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Korra se acercó a ver el contenido, a pesar de todo tenía hambre. Comió un poco planeando la manera en que iba a escapar.

Las horas pasaron, la noche cayó al fin dejando en la oscuridad casi total el ambiente. Solo unas tímidas llamas iluminan fuera del cuarto y el exterior de la casa. Escucho pasos y se puso en guardia.

El tipo calvo entro al cuarto llevando en la mano un quinque con el que se iluminaba el paso. Entro de forma confiada, pensando que la chica aun estaba atada. Korra le salto por detrás sorrajandole el plato metálico en la espalda. El tipo se fue de bruces soltando la lámpara, la cual se rompió vertiendo su contenido aceitoso por el suelo.

Con la soga rodeo el cuello del hombre y la apretó fuerte.

\- Quién diablos te contrato para llevarme? Responde.

El hombre calvo se revolvió tratando de zafarse del agarre pero Korra se mantuvo firme.

\- Contesta!

\- No lo se, yo solo sigo ordenes.

Le registro los bolsillos, sacó una pequeña bolsa con monedas y una pistola.

\- Esto es lo que te pagaron? Seguramente fue el administrador de la hacienda Earth.

\- No lo se, a mi solo me pidieron que te llevará lejos.

\- Bueno en ese caso, creo que tomaré este dinero y me iré.

\- Eso es mío.

Forcejeo y de algún lugar saco un cuchillo que blandio haciendo retroceder a la joven. Un corte ligero comenzó a sangrar en su brazo.

La chica de ojos azules le apunto con la pistola.

\- Atrás, no quiero usar esto.

La amenaza no pareció importarle, pues se abalanzó sobre Korra. Ella disparo, sin embargo el arma no funciono, ninguna bala salio de él. El frío tacto del metal penetro en su vientre, provocandole un agudo dolor.

\- Querías matarme pinche india, pero vas a ser tu la que se muera. Es una lastima desperdiciar tan hermosa hembra.

El tipo soltó el puñal lleno de la sangre de la joven y lo puso a un lado, mientras comenzaba a aflojarse el pantalón con la temida intención de aprovecharse de Korra.

La sangre brotaba de su estómago manchando su ropa. Trato de pararla haciendo presión con su mano, pero esta también estaba ya empapada con el líquido. Se dio cuenta de lo que el hombre calvo ese iba a hacer. Quería abusar de ella.

\- Aunque sea en tu lecho de muerte vas a disfrutar lo que es un hombre.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas y desgarrando sus ropas. Dejo caer el peso sobre ella. En la desesperación Korra miró a todas partes buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla. Divisó el puñal unos centímetros más allá, si embargo con el peso del tipo encima suyo no podía moverse. Aun tenía el arma en su mano, aunque inservible, le ayudaría a quitárselo de encima.

Con la culata de la pistola golpeó la sien del hombre, esto lo saco de balance, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas Korra lo empujó echándolo a un lado suyo. Se estiro y tomo el puñal. El tipo calvo se recuperó y arremetio de nuevo contra ella, pero antes de poder hacerle algo más, la joven le clavo el puñal en el cuello.

La sangre roja comenzó a salir a borbotones, se llevó las manos al puñal y lo saco de su garganta. El líquido Se le agolpo en la boca comenzando a escupirlo. Extendió una mano hasta Korra pero ella lo apartó arrastrándose para alejarse de él. Los ojos del tipo estaban desorbitados, de estaba ahogando con su propia sangre. Exhaló una ultima vez salpicando con la sangre a Korra y cayó inconsciente dando algunos espasmos hasta que estos terminaron.

Korra se agarraba el estómago tratando de contener su propia sangre. Se sentía débil. El efecto de la adrenalina parecía haber acabado. Sin embargo, ella sabia que si se rendía en ese momento nunca más volvería a ver a Asami. Con ese pensamiento en su mente se obligó a levantarse. Se le dificultaba el respirar, cada paso que daba era un profundo tormento. Llego hasta la puerta dejando el rastro de su sangre en el pomo de la puerta. Se recargo en la pared para ver una ultima vez hacia atrás.

Un enorme charco rojo se había formado alrededor de su raptor. Escupió al suelo y lo dejo atrás.

La noche se cernía sobre todo. La oscuridad no le permitía saber exactamente donde estaba, avanzaba torpemente. A lo lejos pudo divisar unas luces, así que hacía allí se dirigió. Las piernas comenzaban a fallarle, los pasos erráticos casi la hacían caer. Estaba a unos pasos de esa luz cuando dio un paso que la desequilibro cayendo al suelo emitiendo un grito de dolor. Con su mano libre trato de alcanzar la ligera luz que se veía pero sus ojos estaban negándose a seguir abiertos. Apenas y pudo ver unas sombras que se aproximaban a ella. No supo de si ya nada.

Asami y Kuvira habían regresado casi al atardecer de su improvisado paseo juntas. Su padre, Hiroshi, las había acompañado pues le estaba mostrando las tierras que ahora eran propiedad de la joven militar. Durante todo ese tiempo Asami permaneció en silencio pensando en el por qué Korra no había aparecido. Diciéndose que algo le había pasado a la chica de los ojos de zafiro como para que no se hubiera presentado.

Kuvira noto la distracción de Asami pero no dijo nada, no quería incomodarla delante del padre de la chica.

Durante la comida, la joven de los labios rojos apenas y probó bocado. Hiroshi y Kuvira discutían asuntos relacionados con los negocios de la hacienda. Para el administrador, la heredera preguntaba más de lo que él quería responder. Eso estaba empezando a fastidiarlo, puesto que Hiroshi sacaba dinero a expensas de la confianza del antiguo patrón.

Asami pidió retirarse de la mesa para ir a su habitación cuando ya no pudo seguir escuchando la conversación y se había cansado de mover su comida de un lado al otro del plato.

\- Padre, señorita Kuvira, con su permiso iré a mi dormitorio, estoy realmente cansada del día.

Kuvira se levantó de la mesa por respeto a la dama que se retiraba.

\- No se preocupe, uds sigan discutiendo sus asuntos.

\- Espere señorita Asami, la acompaño a su cuarto. Por hoy creo que podemos dejar esta conversación. No es así?

Miró al señor administrador en busca de la respuesta afirmativa.

\- Por supuesto, esto podemos seguir hablandolo en otro momento. Hija por favor, la señorita Kuvira ira contigo.

Abandonaron el comedor. Kuvira le ofreció el brazo a la joven señorita, el cual tuvo que aceptar Asami, aunque no estaba de humor para seguir representando el papel que su padre quería.

En silencio llegaron hasta la habitación. Asami abrió la puerta y se disponía a entrar cuando Kuvira le hablo.

\- Señorita Asami, se que ahora que hemos roto nuestro compromiso no tengo ningún derecho a inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, pero ciertamente he notado que todo el día a estado distante. Acaso sucede algo que la esta preocupando?

La chica de las esmeraldas la miró y se le hizo un nudo en él corazón de ver como las cejas de Kuvira hacían ese gesto de sincera preocupación y a pesar de si misma, no pudo seguir fingiendo. Tenía que decirle la verdad. Entro a su cuarto dejando la puerta abierta para permitirle el paso.

Kuvira entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La hija del administrador se sentó en uno de los sillones que había en el cuarto y le ofreció el asiento contiguo.

\- Señorita Kuvira, no se muy bien como decirle esto, pero debo ser sincera con ud acerca de mis sentimientos.

\- Se lo agradecería señorita Sato, realmente me gustaría saber que es lo que le impide aceptarme. Es verdad lo que su padre dice, de que esta muy afectada por la muerte del Señor Wan o es acaso ud esta enamorada de alguien más?

La joven de los ojos esmeralda se mordió los labios. Era lo correcto contarle a la heredera de su amor por Korra?

\- Se que mi padre lo que más desea es verme felizmente casada con alguien digno, de buen linaje y rico. Pero que hay del amor?

\- Ama ud a alguien?

\- Yo no... No... Si...

Que caso tenía seguir fingiendo? Se decía Asami.

\- Tranquila, se que en sus pensamientos hay alguien más. Aunque aún no pierdo la esperanza de que me considere en su corazón.

\- Lamento, el no poder corresponder a ud como debería. Siendo tan considerada y comprensiva, debe pensar que soy una tonta por rechazarle. Ud es todo lo que cualquier chica desearía y estaría más que encantada de desposarme si no fuera por que mi corazón está... Considerando a otra persona.

\- Y sus sentimientos son correspondidos?

\- Si, quizás, al menos eso creí.

\- Que es lo que le hace pensar así.

Asami, se estrujo los dedos. Hasta ahora Kuvira estaba siendo comprensiva con ella, pero si se enteraba de que había intentado escapar como habría de reaccionar.

\- Mi padre no lo acepta. Por qué ella es... Una simple trabajadora de la hacienda.

Kuvira frunció el ceño, su rostro se torno serio, aun más severo de como usualmente lucia.

\- Creo que es mejor que me retire. Ud ya es libre de su compromiso, y si sus sentimientos son correspondidos luche por ellos. Sin embargo, si aun hay alguna esperanza para mi, por mínima que sea, yo lucharé para que ud me ame.

Se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida.

\- Señorita Kuvira espere...

La joven militar se detuvo y giro para mirarle.

\- Yo... Yo...

La frase no pudo ser terminada por que la chica de los ojos aceitunados acortó la distancia que las separaba. Con sus manos tomo la cintura de Asami y la acercó hacia sí uniendo sus labios.

Kuvira se demoró en su contacto, disfrutando de la suavidad de los lindos labios rojos de la joven. Su corazón latía descontrolado. Pocas veces en su vida había dado rienda suelta a sus deseos y en ese momento su deseo por la chica de los ojos esmeralda le había cegado a hacer tal tontería. Besar a una mujer que no le correspondia en un último intento desesperado de aferrarse a ella.

Por su parte Asami, se sorprendió sobremanera, la reacción pasional de la joven militar la pilló con la guardia baja impidiéndole negarse al beso. Aunque en el fondo, algo en ella le decía que prolongará ese contacto con los labios rudos pero suaves de la chica mayor.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata, pues su corazón comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas. Su respiración se volvió irregular. Tenía esa sensación extraña, la militar le atraía más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Posó sus brazos en los hombros de Kuvira y rompió el beso con lentitud. Sintiéndose torpe.

\- Discúlpeme por el comportamiento, pero no me arrepiento. Solo quiero poder guardar este beso en mis recuerdos y que ud sepa lo que está dejando atrás.

Tomo la mano de Asami, que aún seguía estupefacta, dándole un suave beso. Se dio la vuelta y abandono la habitación.

Esa noche Asami no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su corazón estaba dividido.

\- Hey como sigue?

\- No lo se, Mako. La vieja curandera sigue trabajando en ella. Iré a ver que me dice.

Dos jóvenes estaban afuera de una casa de palos que pertenecía a una mujer que se dedicaba a atender enfermos. Una vieja ciega ermitaña que preparaba brebajes, pócimas y atendía mujeres parturientas.

Había estado desde hacía un par de horas atendiendo a Korra. Limpio la herida, la suturo y estuvo al pendiente de ella. Aunque la herida no había dañado gravemente los órganos internos, si había perdido demasiada sangre. La chica de los zafiros estaba pálida, como un pergamino, sudaba probablemente debido a la fiebre que empezaba a tener.

\- Oiga, como sigue la chica?

Uno de los chicos, Bolin, el bajito, fornido, de cejas pobladas y ojos verde claro entro a la casa de la curandera.

\- Quién te dijo que puedes entrar muchacho? Sal de aquí, afuera, vete. Mi trabajo ya esta hecho, ahora depende de ella si sobrevive o no.

A empujones saco al chico de la casa. Afuera estaba su hermano Mako, un joven alto, más delgado, de buen ver, de rostro atractivo y ojos ambarinos.

\- Solo queda esperar, muchachos.

Dicho esto la mujer se sentó frente a la fogata que los jóvenes habían hecho al frente de la casa.

Los dos chicos se sentaron alrededor del fuego a esperar a que la joven se recuperará.

\- Donde dicen que la encontraron?

La anciana les pregunto.

\- Estábamos acampando cerca del río, cuando escuchamos un grito. Mi hermano Mako y yo fuimos a ver que era y nos la encontramos tirada.

\- Si, no sabemos quien es o que hacía. Lo único que traía con sigo era esa bolsa de dinero. Quizás lo haya robado.

\- Oh por dios! Es una ladrona! Hey no, espera, no parece del tipo.

\- Bolin, eso no lo sabemos.

\- Chicos tontos. Estaré muy vieja y ciega, pero se que no es nada de las sandeces que están diciendo.

La mujer saco un pedazo de tela que tenia un grabado.

\- Reconocería este símbolo aun cuando no vea. Es una de las empleadas de la hacienda Earth. Tomen, vayan y busque al capataz, díganle que su hija esta aquí. Que se apresure a venir.

\- Eso donde es? - Dijo dudoso el hermano mayor, Mako.

\- Sigue el camino al pueblo de Tierra Verde, pasa derecho sin detenerte llendo hasta la casa mayor del viejo Wan. Sabrás llegar sin problemas.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, sin saber muy bien que hacer

\- Pero que esperan? Acaso una invitación de mi parte? Apresurense que no sabemos si la chica pueda sobrevivir a la noche.

La anciana saco una pipa, la preparo y la encendió con una cerilla. Mako y Bolin se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar, llevando consigo el pedazo de trapo que la mujer les dio.

\- Mako, el pueblo ese esta muy lejos. Crees que llegamos a tiempo?

\- Tenemos que apresurarnos, hay que avisarle a su familia.

Con eso en mente los chicos se perdieron en la negrura de la noche.

Casi amanecía, el sol empezaba a despuntar sus rayos en el horizonte cuando los dos hermanos llegaron a la hacienda. A las puertas de la casa mayor preguntaron a una de las sirvientas donde podían encontrar al capataz. Ella los envío a las casas que estaban cerca de la hacienda, diciéndoles que preguntarán por Tonraq.

Así lo hicieron, llegaron a donde había una serie de casas todas ellas construidas en adobe y palma, preguntando por el capataz.

\- Quién me busca tan temprano? - Se dirigió a los jóvenes.

\- Es ud el capataz Tonraq?

\- Así es. Que es lo que quieren?

Bolin saco de entre sus ropas el pedazo de tela y se lo ofreció al capataz. El hombre cambio sus facciones duras a una de aflicción y después a una de rabia.

\- Mi hija. De dónde sacaron esto?

Tomo a Bolin de su camisa de forma ruda, exigiendo respuestas.

\- Nos encontramos a una chica malherida, la llevamos con la Toph la vieja curandera, ella la atendió y nos pidió que vinieramos a avisarle a ud.

\- Hey deje a mi hermano. Nosotros solo la estábamos ayudando.

El capataz vio que estaba siendo demasiado hosco y trato de calmarse.

\- Lo siento. Korra, mi hija, salió desde ayer en la noche, se supone que debería estar camino a casa de mi hermano en la capital. Como es que terminó así?

\- No lo sabemos pero deberá acompañarnos. Hay que regresar a ver si pudo pasar la noche.

Tonraq entro en su casa y salió de nuevo con algunas cosas.

\- Tomaremos el carruaje para que vayamos todos. Vengan.

Los tres se subieron a un pequeño carruaje de carga y emprendieron la marcha a la casa de la anciana.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. De la chimenea de la casa salía humo, probablemente estaría cocinando. Tocaron a la puerta y entraron, pues estaba abierta.

La anciana mujer estaba sentada frente al fogón, en donde tenía una olla que cocía una sopa de algo que no se sabría definir, pero aún así la habitación olia rico.

\- Anciana, he venido lo más pronto posible, como esta mi hija?

El capataz le hablo con pesar.

\- Tu hija esta grave, sin embargo hay buenas posibilidades de que siga viviendo.

La mujer mayor le señaló el camastro donde yacía Korra. Tonraq se aproximó a él y pudo ver a sí hija. No tenía buen semblante.

\- Paso la noche y parece que la fiebre empieza a ceder. Es una chica fuerte, como su padre. Ahora cuéntame, en que lío se metió ahora.

Tonraq le contó a la curandera lo que había pasado entre ella y la señorita Asami, el compromiso de esta con el viejo Wan y ahora con su hija, así como la amenaza del administrador contra Korra si se acercaba de nuevo a la hacienda, por lo que decidió mandarla a vivir con su hermano en la capital.

\- Bueno pues parece que alguien a querido sacarla del camino. En cuanto se recupere lo mejor que podrás hacer es enviarla lejos, asegurándote que realmente lo haga.

\- Ese maldito hombre, lo mataré si mi hija muere.

\- Es mejor que no hagas nada estúpido, de nada le sirves a tu hija si tu te matas. Hazles creer que ella murió y llevatela.

\- Pero ese hombre tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho.

\- Evidentemente, pero no es el momento, si le ha hecho esto a tu hija, que te hace pensar que a ti no te matará también.

\- Haz lo que te digo, llévala lejos y hazlos pensar que la chica murió, es lo mejor.

\- Tal vez...

\- Anda, toma esas ropas ensangrentadas, que los chicos te ayuden, ellos van a la capital.

El capataz salio de la casa de palos y fue a donde los hermanos estaban.

\- Voy a necesitar su ayuda, como pago, podrán quedarse con el dinero que encontraron.

Los chicos le miraron con recelo.

\- Vamos, necesito salvar a mi hija. Por favor.

\- Esta bien.

Bolin fue el primero en aceptar. Ante esto, Mako no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo también.

\- De acuerdo, haremos esto...

Asami no había pasado buena noche, eso se podía notar en las ojeras que se habían formado bajo sus ojos. Aun cuando las intento ocultar con maquillaje, estas seguían notándose.

Para el desayuno, lo hizo sola. Tanto su padre como Kuvira habían salido muy temprano de la hacienda. Seguirían viendo las cosas de la herencia tal vez.

La mañana paso sin novedad. La joven de ojos esmeralda trato de sacar información a las muchachas de la servidumbre hacerla de Korra. Pero nadie supo decirle nada. Pasado el medio día una de las sirvientas vino a buscarla.

\- Señorita Asami, están buscando a su padre o a la señorita Kuvira, pero aun no llegan. Un joven esta aquí en la puerta de entrada, le urge hablar con alguien de la hacienda.

\- Acerca de que? Dio alguna razón?

\- No señorita, pero me parece que trae noticias terribles acerca de la hija del capataz.

Al escuchar esto, Asami se aproximó a la puerta de entrada, sea lo que sea, si eran noticias de Korra ella quería saberlas. Su corazón sufría de pensar en que cosa tan terrible era lo que venía anunciando el visitante.

Salio al jardín y lo vio allí, un chico fornido que traía algo entre sus manos, lo reconoció enseguida. Eran las ropas de Korra. Casi se desmaya al verlos llenas de sangre.

\- De dónde sacaste eso? Que es lo que paso? Donde esta Korra?

\- Encontré a una chica, estaba mal, intente ayudarla, la lleve con la curandera pero ya era tarde. Me dijeron que ella trabajaba aquí. Solo vine a dejar sus pertenencias.

Asami se sintió morir en ese instante. Korra, su Korra había muerto. Como era eso posible?

El capataz llego corriendo a donde estaban.

\- Que ha pasado? Korra? Que le paso a mi hija?

\- Lo siento señor.

\- No mi hija no. Donde esta? Donde la tienes?

\- Tranquilicese señor, yo solo vine aquí enviado por la curandera.

\- Llévame con ella.

Los dos comenzaron a avanzar.

\- Esperen, yo iré con uds.

\- Señorita Asami, no creo que sea conveniente. Su padre se enojada demasiado.

\- No me importa. Si es Korra, quiero ir.

En ese momento un grupo de personas llegaron a la hacienda. Montados a caballo llegaron, el administrador, la heredera y algunos caballerangos del rancho.

\- Que sucede capataz?

El administrador pregunto.

\- Mi hija señor, esta muerta. Este joven trajo la noticia. Iré a verla ahora.

\- Su hija?

La chica de los ojos aceitunados, miró a los hombres allí y a Asami, la cual estaba llorando.

\- Así es patrona, iré a buscarla.

\- Esta bien, vaya. Si necesita algo, lo que sea, tome lo que requiera.

\- Gracias patrona. Vamos chico.

\- No esperen, yo también voy con uds.

La hija del administrador se adelantó con ellos.

\- Asami donde crees que vas? Regresa a la casa, tu no tienes nada que hacer allí.

Su padre Hiroshi, desmontó del caballo dirigiéndose a donde estaba para llevarla de regreso a la casa.

\- No papá, esta vez no, si es Korra la que ha muerto... necesito verla.

Su desesperación era mucha, tratando de zafarse del agarre de su señor padre. Luchaba sin mucho éxito.

\- Hiroshi, déjela.

Kuvira montada en su caballo negro le corto el paso.

\- Yo la llevaré.

\- Pero señorita Kuvira...

\- Ya lo he dicho. Tonraq toma un par de caballos del establo, partiremos en este instante. Dame tu mano.

Le ofreció su brazo a la joven de las esmeraldas y esta subió al caballo colocándose a su espalda.

El capataz y Bolin se miraron por un momento reaccionando al poco que Kuvira junto con la señorita Asami salieron a galope de la hacienda.

Tomaron los caballos que estaban utilizando los que acababan de llegar y les siguieron.

Atrás quedaron Hiroshi Sato y los otros rancheros. El teniente se aproximó al administrador.

\- Busca al hombre que le encargaste la tarea. Mi orden no era matarla, solo mantenerla lejos. Mi hija la hará su mártir. Eso no es lo que yo quería.

Con la fusta del caballo golpeó a su hombre de confianza.

\- No señor, veré que fue lo que paso.

El teniente monto su caballo y fue en busca del hombre calvo al que le encomendó a Korra.

Asami y Kuvira iban a todo galope. La joven de las esmeraldas le indico el camino a seguir. Pronto llegaron hasta la casa de palos.

La curandera estaba afuera. La militar ayudó a la señorita Sato a bajar del semental negro, bajando ella después.

\- Donde esta Korra?

Asami se dirigió a la anciana.

\- Lamento tener que decirte esto. La chica murió la noche anterior.

\- No! Eso no puede ser.

Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de la hija del administrador, siento sus fuerzas desvanecerse. La heredera la sostuvo antes de que pudiera caer.

\- Tu debes ser la hija de Wan. Lamento lo de tu padre.

Con cuidado Kuvira cargo a la joven hasta un asiento donde la deposito.

\- Dale esto. Que lo beba.

La mujer sirvió en una taza un extraño líquido que le ofreció a la militar, se lo colocó en los labios y la chica lo comenzó a beber haciendo algunos gestos pues el sabor no era bueno.

Tonraq y Bolin llegaron al fin, apearon de los caballos y se aproximaron.

\- Al fin llegan. Mako! - Grito la anciana mujer. - el enterró el cuerpo por allá.

Señaló el lugar por donde ahora el hermano mayor se estaba acercando. Asami se levantó y quizo ir.

\- Tranquila, vamos hacia allá.

Con ayuda de Kuvira, Asami fue hasta donde supuestamente estaba sepultado el cuerpo de Korra.

Mako se había encargado de hacer un tumba falsa. Al verla, la joven de las esmeraldas, rompió en llanto nuevamente aferrándose al abrazo de consuelo que la militar le estaba ofreciendo.

\- Será mejor irnos.

Tonraq estaba de rodillas frente a la tumba.

La heredera tomo a Asami entre sus brazos y se la llevo de vuelta a la hacienda.

_Bueno hasta aquí con este capítulo. Que les pareció? Espero leer sus comentarios, sin reviews que será de nosotros los escritores (la lucha se hace). Si conocen más fic Kuvisami recomiendenmelos. Saludos_.


	4. Chapter 4

Entre el amor y el deber

Capítulo 4

_NdelA : Lo de siempre, este fic esta basado en los personajes de Lok, no me pertenecen a mi, solo la historia es de mi autoria. _

_Tengo un poco de sentimientos encontrados con este capítulo, amo el Kuvisami, pero me duele hacer sufrir a la pobre de Korra u.u _

_En fin, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Devil-in-my-shoes por su recomendación. Eres grande. Aprecio tu trabajo y me encantan tus historias. Debo reconocer que al leer tu fic y ver mi nombre allí me puse toda fangirling saltando de la emoción a pesar de estar en el trabajo. _

_El Kuvisami se ha ganado mi corazón y mi shipeo. Seamos raros juntos XD. _

_Bueno sin más, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de esta novela. _

_\- o - _

Asami no sabia bien como es que había regresado a su habitación, realmente esto no le importaba. El saber que Korra ya no estaba, el ver su tumba allí en medio de ese lugar, la hacia sentir destrozada. Con angustia se había aferrado a los brazos de Kuvira en su afán de tratar de encontrar algo a que asirse en su pena. La joven militar no se separó de ella en todo el camino de regreso, la bajo del caballo cargandola hasta su cuarto, con suavidad la deposito en su cama. Verla así le estaba partiendo el alma. Quería hacer algo para disminuir aunque fuera un poco su sufrimiento, perder de esa forma a la persona que amas era algo que no le deseaba a nadie. A pesar de haber perdido a su padre hacia poco, Kuvira jamás había tenido sentimientos hacia él que no fueran de respeto, pues el hombre jamás tuvo con ella una muestra de cariño. Aun recordaba lo dura que fue su niñez. Aun cuando no le guardaba rencor, era difícil olvidar esos días en que ella y su madre no tenían más para comer que tortilla seca y agua del pozo.

_(flash back) _

Su madre estaba muy enferma y ninguno de los remedios que le habían dado parecía sacarla de su enfermedad. Cuando cayó en cama y no tuvo más fuerzas para trabajar, la niña Kuvira tuvo que salir a buscar a su padre y él lo único que hizo al verla fue mandarla a trabajar en los campos recogiendo la cosecha de maíz y alimentando las vacas. En más de una ocasión cuando el viejo capataz la descubrio robando las sobras de los animales para poder llevar algo de comer para ella y su madre, el tipo la azotaba con el látigo. Su padre nunca hizo nada, simplemente la ignoro.

Para cuando la muerte asoló esas tierras reclamando para si a muchas personas, la joven de ojos aceitunados estaba dejando atrás la niñez. La familia del patrón pereció, dejándole sin esposa e hijos, a ella, a la pequeña Kuvira le arrebato a su madre. Ahora estaba sola. Todo lo que quedaba del legado del hacendado estaba en las manos de esa chiquilla que era maltratada por el viejo capataz.

Una vez el señor Wan hubo enterrado a su familia, mando a llamar a la pobre chiquilla. La recibió en su despacho, el cual tenía un enorme escritorio de caoba tras el cual el rico hacendado dirigía los negocios del lugar. Vestía un fino traje y un acicalado pulcro, se encontraba revisando papeles cuando una temerosa Kuvira entro en el despacho. La pequeña tenía el cabello enredado, sus ropas estaban viejas y roidas debido al trabajo en el campo, su rostro al principio estaba vacilante pero al verlo allí sentado detrás de su escritorio cambio sus facciones a unas de dureza, como odiaba a ese hombre que al notar su presencia dejó sus papeles de lado y ahora la observaba de pies a cabeza de forma desdeñosa.

\- Mira se que tu no me quieres ni yo a ti, pero por azares del destino, tu eres la única que lleva mi sangre. No tengo más hijos que tú. - el hombre dijo estas palabras con tal desprecio que hizo nacer en la niña una rabia incontrolable por todo lo que le había tocado pasar por su culpa.

\- Eso no me importa, yo no quiero nada suyo, ud dejo morir a mi madre y eso no se lo perdonaré nunca. - sus palabras salieron de su boca con ira.

\- Aquí no importa lo que tu digas, - alzó la voz, - sino lo que yo quiera y ahora te iras a la capital, te convertirás en un digno sucesor de mi familia te guste o no. - Lo sentenció dando un golpe sobre el escritorio levantándose de su lugar.

\- Ya quisieran otros tener la oportunidad que te estoy dando. Recibirás educación, una carrera en la escuela militar como era el destino de mi hijo mayor, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria y no te aceptaré que fracases en eso. - Se acercó a la niña, rodeandola. - Te formare como el hijo que me fue arrebatado y tu estarás gustosa de cumplir esta tarea. De acuerdo? - toda la severidad cayó sobre la pequeña Kuvira, cuando sintió sobre sus hombros las manos de su padre que le apretaban firmemente.

\- Yo no... Auch... - la presión se hizo mayor. Ella sabia que no podía negarse a riesgo de ser golpeada nuevamente con el látigo y peor aun, corrida de la hacienda sin ningún lugar a donde ir. No tenía otra opción. - Si... Si... De acuerdo.

El agarre se aflojó y el señor Wan regreso a sentarse detrás del escritorio.

\- Shen! - grito el hacendado llamando a su hombre de confianza el capataz. - Llévatela de aquí, parten esta misma tarde para la capital. Todos los arreglos están hechos?

Pregunto a su capataz que se había posicionado detrás de la niña que se restregaba los hombros que aún estaban adoloridos por el brusco agarre.

\- Si señor. Todo está dispuesto.

\- Muy bien. Váyanse ya.

El capataz tomo a la pequeña, la saco del despacho y minutos más tarde la chiquilla estaba de camino a su nueva vida.

_(fin del flash back)_

El ver a Asami acurrucada en su cama sollozando de esa manera, le había hecho recordar esos días en que lo único que amaba y la amaba a ella le fue arrebatado. Quería consolarla estar para ella, como hubiese deseado tener a alguien en ese momento para si. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y con una de sus manos acarició los mechones del cabello negro de la chica de ojos esmeralda.

\- Todo estará bien. Se que ahora no lo parece, pero eventualmente las cosas mejorarán. Nada podrá resarcirte tu pérdida, pero la vida continua y no puedes dejarte vencer. Tengo la certeza de que esa persona estaría muy triste si te dejas caer. Se que ella desearía tu felicidad.

Acomodó los mechones detrás de su oreja y acarició su mejilla. Estuvo así un rato hasta que los sollozos parecieron detenerse, quizás por que había quedado dormida. Hizo el intento de levantarse de la cama donde estaba sentada pero la mano de Asami se lo impidió.

La joven de los labios rojos se incorporó abrazando a la militar por el cuello y ella le correspondió rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

\- Por favor no te vayas. Si me dejas sola, sería capaz de hacer una locura. - Kuvira afianzó su agarre, el solo pensar que la joven de los ojos esmeralda se hiciera daño a sí misma le hacía sentir desesperación si llegaba a perderte.

\- Me quedaré a tu lado el tiempo que sea necesario y aun más. - Se separaron un poco. - Pero ahora debes descansar. Estaré aquí velando tu sueño.

Volvió a recostar a la joven señorita y ella se acomodo detrás dándole un abrazo protector. Asami recargo su espalda en el pecho de la militar y poco a poco entre sus brazos logro quedarse dormida.

\- o - o - o -

La mañana las sorprendio a las dos, ya había amanecido cuando Asami abrió sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Se asombro cuando descubrio que Kuvira había pasado toda la noche junto a ella. Uno de los brazos de la heredera rodeaba su cintura y descansaba sobre esta, con el otro sujetaba su espalda contra su pecho quedando Asami durmiendo sobre la militar. No la había abandonado.

Después de un rato de estar así, sintiendo el ir y venir de la respiración de la chica de los ojos aceitunados decidió que era tiempo de despertarla.

Se movió un poco para aflojar el agarre, Kuvira despertó al instante un poco desorientada. La miró aun con el sueño presente en sus ojos. Perezosamente abrio y cerró sus párpados para acostumbrarse a la luz.

\- Como estas? - Fue lo primero que le pregunto la militar.

\- Creo que mejor, no lo se. Quisiera pensar que todo ha sido solo un sueño, un mal sueño. Una terrible pesadilla y que ella estuviera aquí. - al traer de nuevo el recuerdo de Korra a su mente no pudo contener las lágrimas que volvían a brotar de sus algo hinchados ojos.

\- Lo se, se que desearías que ella estuviera aquí en mi lugar. - Asami hizo el intento de decir algo, pero Kuvira posó un dedo sobre sus labios. - No digas nada, se que es así. Yo estoy aquí usurpando un lugar que no me corresponde pues tu corazón aun le pertenece. Solo quiero que sepas que yo estaré junto a ti si lo deseas, te ayudaré a superarla haré de mi el propósito de hacerte feliz de nuevo. Permitame acercarme a tu corazón.

Tomo con una de sus manos la mano de Asami que descansaba sobre su pecho y deposito un beso en sobre su cabeza. No le dejo decir nada más, por que tenia miedo de que la joven señorita la rechazará.

Rompió el momento, levantandose de la cama. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas, pues aun conservaban la misma vestimenta que el día anterior. Trato de acomodarselo lo mejor que pudo, pero era imposible hacer algo con esas arrugas pasando solo la mano.

\- Creo que será mejor que nos alistemos para el desayuno. - La hija del administrador hizo una mala cara al escuchar esto. - Por favor, tienes que comer. Te lo pido.

Ante la súplica de la chica mayor, no pudo negarse.

Kuvira dejo la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Tomo un baño rápido y cambio sus ropas. Para cuando bajo al comedor, Asami aun no se había aparecido por allí. Ordenó que prepararán todo para que se tomará el desayuno en el cuarto de la chica de ojos esmeralda.

Las sirvientas dispusieron todo en una pequeña mesa que adaptaron para hacerla de desayunador. Kuvira entro tras ellas y descubrio que Asami ni siquiera se había movido un poco de donde la había dejado antes. Solicito que prepararán el baño y que la muchacha que la atendía le ayudará a bañarla.

Se acercó hasta la cama. Los ojos esmeralda la vieron allí de pie junto a ella y solo pudo enterrar su rostro en la almohada. De pronto sintió como los brazos de la militar la cargaban para arrancar su cuerpo de la cama. Peleó un poco negándose a abandonar su lugar pero Kuvira no cedió ni un centímetro y al fin se rindió. La llevo hasta el baño y la sentó en una banca. La sirvienta entro para ayudarle a desvestirla. La heredera salio del cuarto del baño y se sentó a esperar afuera.

Cuando la muchacha termino su trabajo la llamo. Con cuidado la volvió a cargar y la llevo hasta donde se había dispuesto para tomar los alimentos. La sentó allí y armandose de mucha paciencia comenzó a darle de comer. Al principio rechazo la comida, pero la insistencia de Kuvira la hizo ceder.

Después de eso, quizo llevarla al jardín para distraerla un rato. Pero la joven se negó rotundamente. Temía que si salía y veía el jardín no podría contenerse y volvería llorar recordando todas esas veces en que ella y Korra se habían divertido allí. Aunque realmente estuviera donde estuviera, igualmente lloraba.

Los días pasaron, siguiendo la misma rutina. La señorita Kuvira salía a hacer sus pendientes de la hacienda pero cuando regresaba se dedicaba por completo a la chica de los ojos esmeralda. Pasaba las noches sosteniendo a Asami entre sus brazos para que pudiera dormir, y en el día la obligaba a comer y asearse.

Kuvira no sabia muy bien que hacer para sacarla de ese estado. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, mando a pedir que trajeran la vieja pianola que estaba en la sala. Trataría de entretener a Asami con un poco de música, claro si es que recordaba bien como tocarla. Hacia demasiado tiempo que las lecciones que aprendió sobre música habían sido.

Comenzó tocando acordes pequeños. Al principio eran desafinados. Pero poco a poco fueron tomando ritmo y forma. La melodía era algo sencilla, pero con la práctica fue capaz de tocar cosas más complejas. Por las tardes antes de dormir, Kuvira le tocaba algunas partes de las sinfonías que mejor se sabía. Al comienzo Asami solo se limitaba a llorar mientras ella movia sus dedos por el teclado de la pianola, pero con el pasar de los días, dejó de hacerlo.

Cada día esperaba con más entusiasmo la hora en que Kuvira regresaba del campo y se sentaba con ella a comer y después a tocar esas canciones. Para la hora de dormir, ya se le hacía extraño no pasar sus noches junto a ella. Le agradaba el olor a caña dulce que desprendía, estaban en época de zafra, habían empezado el corte de la caña y Kuvira debía supervisar la quemas y el acarreo hasta el trapiche, donde esa caña seria convertida en azúcar y panela.

En su balcón la ceniza de las quemas de los cañales caía formando un ligera capa oscura. Por las mañanas se sentaba en el balcón a verla caer y esperar a que el hermoso caballo negro llegará con su dueña cabalgando por el camino a la casa mayor.

Sus lágrimas se estaban convirtiendo en pequeñas sonrisas. Empezaba a disfrutar de la compañía de Kuvira. Su dedicación para con ella le estaban ayudando a superar su pérdida.

Su padre estaba contento con el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas entre ellas dos. Pronto podría volver a insistir en el tema del matrimonio y así poder echar la mano a su antojo en la fortuna de la familia Earth.

No le gustaba del todo que la joven heredera metiera las manos tanto en el negocio. Aunque no era tan malo. Ella hacia el trabajo físico y el solo se dedicaba a atender las cuentas y los números. De esa forma seguía haciendo sus negocios turbios aprovechándose de esta situación.

\- o - o - o -

Los días habían pasado para Korra también. Después del montaje que hicieran su padre y los chicos, la ocultaron en la casa de Toph, la anciana curandera. Tardó un poco en poder volver en sí, cuando lo hizo lo primero que pregunto fue por Asami. Su padre, Tonraq, le pidió que olvidará a la chica, que todo esto que había sucedido era por que el destino no quería que estuvieran juntas y tenía que aceptarlo.

\- Me niego a dejarla. Papá por favor, trata de entenderme, la amo. Ella es el amor de mi vida y no pienso dejarla de lado. - Korra discutía con su padre casi a diario de ese tema desde que había recuperado la conciencia.

\- No, entiende tú que eso no puede ser. El administrador jamás dejará que si hija se fije en ti. - el capataz estaba cansando de tener esa discusión con la joven.

\- Eso no me importa y a ella tampoco. Si no hubiera sido por el zopenco del teniente ella y yo hubiésemos escapado ese día.

\- Por algo pasan las cosas, quizás era lo mejor que no hicieran esa tontería. - aun no le había dicho a su hija que le habían hecho creer a la otra chica que ella estaba muerta.

\- Claro que no, en cuanto este bien, iré a buscarla y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. - Como una amenaza lo sentenció.

\- Creo que no podrás hacer eso. Ella ya esta con alguien más. Ella y la señorita Kuvira están juntas. - Le contesto Tonraq.

\- Lo hace por que su padre la obliga, ella me lo dijo. - Quizás era tiempo de decirle la verdad, que nunca podría volver a la hacienda.

\- Puede que sea cierto, pero tu no puedes volver a la casa mayor. Hay algo que no te he dicho. - miró al suelo en señal de vergüenza, su hija lo odiaría por lo que había hecho pero todo era por mantenerla con vida.

\- Que es lo que paso papá? - Korra se puso nerviosa, no era algo normal que su padre se comportará así.

\- La verdad hija es que... Estabas muy mal, yo iba a regresar a la hacienda a matar a los que te habían hecho este daño, pero eso no habría ayudado en nada. Así que creí que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacerles creer que tu habías muerto. Para que así no te persiguieran y tu pudieras continuar tu vida.

La chica de los zafiros miró con cara de estupefacción a su padre, había escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado. Fingir su muerte? Cayó en la cuenta de que ahora Asami creería que ella estaba muerta y debería estar sufriendo.

\- Como pudiste hacer algo asi? - Su padre intento calmarla. - Sueltame, no me toques! Como pudiste hacerme esto? Asami debe creer esa mentira tuya. Tengo que ir a verla.

Intento levantarse del camastro donde había estado todos estos días pero el dolor regreso, haciéndole caer de nuevo con una mueca de sufrimiento. La herida aun le dolía. Estaba mejor, solo que no lo suficiente para valerse por si misma.

\- Cálmate, mira eso era lo mejor. Ellos no iban a parar hasta matarte realmente y no me podía arriesgar a que eso sucediera. Perdóname, solo hice lo que creí era lo mejor.

Korra le volteo la cara a su padre y no le contesto. Estaba muy molesta por esto. Trataría de recuperarse y en cuanto lo hiciera iría a buscar a la joven de las esmeraldas para fugarse con ella.

\- Ahora tienes la oportunidad de volver a empezar, vete a la capital, busca un nuevo camino, enamorate de nuevo, pero no regreses nunca más aquí. Me dolerá no verte, pero mientras estés viva no me importa nada más.

Escuchaba las palabras de su padre pero se negaba a mirarlo. Solo podía pensar en recuperarse del todo e ir a por Asami.

Más días pasaron y los jóvenes hermanos la visitaban día si, día no, para ver como iba mejorando. Eran bastante simpáticos y pronto se hicieron amigos. Ellos le traían noticias del pueblo y algún que otro chisme de la hacienda.

Por ellos se entero que Asami estaba sumida en la depresión pero que la nueva patrona estaba todo el tiempo con ella. Eso la puso muy celosa. No iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatará el amor de su vida. También le contaron de lo difícil que se estaban poniendo las cosas. El ambiente estaba tenso. Había rumores de que estallaria la guerra pronto.

Los problemas de desigualdad entre las clases del país, así como las ideas políticas de algunos, estaban haciendo mella entre el ánimo de las personas y cada día eran más lo que esperaban un levantamiento de armas. Guerra civil.

Los hermanos le habían contado su idea de unirse al ejército, era el único lugar donde la paga estaba asegurada y era una buena paga. A pesar de los riesgos si es que la guerra civil empezaba.

Ellos le propusieron que se unieran los tres a la milicia, que era lo mejor estar allí, que fuera como civiles. La chica solo les contestaba que lo pensaría, pero lo único que ocupaba su mente era el deseo de reencontrarse con Asami.

Cuando al fin pudo levantarse y caminar por si misma lo primero que hizo fue escaparse de la casa de la anciana.

\- o - o - o -

Esa tarde como todas las últimas tardes que sucedían en la casa mayor, Asami y Kuvira disfrutaban de pasar su tiempo junto a la pianola. Tocando y cantando. La señorita Asami reía con las ocurrentes canciones que la militar conocía de la capital. Canciones que se había aprendido en los tiempos de estudiante en la carrera de las armas, cuando visitaba frecuentemente los bares con sus compañeros.

Algunas de esas canciones eran algo picaras para ser escuchadas por las señoritas de familia, pero a Asami le divertían.

Estaban en medio de su tertulia cuando un chico llego corriendo a la casa mayor pidiendo con urgencia hablar con la patrona o el administrador. Una de las sirvientas acudió veloz a la habitación a informarle a la señorita Kuvira. Esta salio enseguida a recibirlo.

\- Que paso muchacho? Que es lo que te apremia tanto? - detrás de la heredera, la siguió Asami con la preocupación de saber que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Patrona, unos hombres armados y a caballo asaltaron los corrales que están en San Martín. El capataz Tonraq y otros de los rancheros salieron a perseguirlos pero necesitan ayuda. - el chiquillo apenas estaba entrando e la pubertad pero ya servía en la hacienda como ella lo había hecho a su edad.

\- Entiendo, ve a avisarle a los rancheros que están en las barracas, que vengan aquí rápido. Que traigan los caballos. Iremos a ayudar.

El chiquillo salio corriendo nuevamente perdiéndose en los establos y Kuvira entro en la casa yendo directo al despacho que era de su padre. Asami fue tras ella.

\- Que es lo que sucedió? - Le preguntó inquieta.

\- Nos robaron algunas de las reses del rancho de San Martín y vamos a ir a buscarlas. - llego al despacho y se puso a rebuscar en los armarios algunas de las armas que su padre guardaba allí.

\- Tienes que ir tu? No puedes mandar a alguien más? - la chica de ojos esmeralda esta asustada viendo como Kuvira sacaba unas pistolas y otras armas más grandes de los estantes. El miedo de saber que la heredera iría a enfrentarse a unos bandidos le estaba provocando un dolor en el pecho.

\- No, tengo que ir. No puedo simplemente quedarme y esperar, mientras otros arriesgan sus vidas por mi causa. - Se colocó un cinturón con dos pistolas y cartuchos, cargo un rifle y sus municiones y salió del despacho.

\- Por favor no vayas. - la señorita Asami le detuvo el paso sosteniendo sus brazos, mientras le suplicaba.

\- Es mi deber, no puedo quedarme. Te prometo regresar, tranquila. - trato de infundirle serenidad a través de sus ojos aceitunados y sus palabras, para que le permitiera ir.

\- Me lo prometes? - la joven se abalanzó sobre ella abrazandole.

\- Te lo prometo. Nada me impedirá regresar a tu lado.

Se separaron y Kuvira apresuró el paso para salir de la casa.

Afuera los hombres ya estaban reunidos, con sus repetitivos caballos y armas. La militar tomo su caballo negro y salieron todos a galope en búsqueda de los bandidos.

\- o - o - o -

Llegaron hasta el rancho de San Martín. Los bandidos habían destrozado las cercas de los corrales y muchos de los animales no estaban. Algunos hombres se habían quedado a tratar de reparar las cercas y meter algunas reses que estaban dispersas en las cercanías. A ellos se dirigió la heredera.

\- Que rumbo tomaron? - Se aproximó a uno de los rancheros que estaba allí.

\- Agarraron el rumbo de la vereda y jalaron pal monte de San Juan. El capataz los siguió con algunos hombres.

\- Conozco ese lugar, vamos a cortar camino por el río para alcanzarlos por el otro lado del monte. Siganme.

Les dio las indicaciones a la pequeña tropa que traía y la siguieron.

Sabia que no estaban lejos cuando escucho el sonido de los disparos. Habían llegado antes tomando el atajo y ahora esperarían a que los bandidos aparecieran.

\- Uds dos vengan conmigo. Los demás detenganles el paso y acorralenlos contra le monte.

La militar subió a una pequeña colina que estaba contigua al monte, desde allí se podía divisar el campo. A lo lejos vio la manada de vacas y tras ellas estaban los ladrones que se cubrían las caras con pañuelos.

Saco el rifle y les indico a los que iban con ella que hicieran lo mismo. Desde esa posición comenzaron a disparar. Tomaron por sorpresa a los bandidos. Dos cayeron de sus caballos y el resto se desperdigo. Detrás el capataz y sus hombres por fin les habían dado alcance.

Algunos de los ladrones fueron directo a donde Kuvira había dejado a los otros rancheros que iban con ella. Otros más comenzaron a subir la colina hasta donde estaban ellos.

Las municiones del rifle se le acabaron y solo le quedaba usar las pistolas.

Cinco hombres les llegaron disparando, en el intercambio de balas, sus dos acompañantes cayeron abatidos y tres más de los ladrones. Sintió una pequeña punzada en uno de sus brazos y se dio cuenta que un disparo le había rozado. Las balas se terminaron. Solo quedaba pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Saco un cuchillo y haciendo la seña a sus adversarios para que la atacarán comenzaron a pelear de nuevo.

Su formación militar la ayudó a dejar fuera de combate rápidamente a su primer atacante, no supuso una gran molestia. El otro por el contrario, le costó un poco más de trabajo.

Su cuchillo había quedado clavado en el cuerpo del primer atacante por lo que a puño limpio se enfrentaron.

El tipo le lanzó un par de golpes que pudo esquivar y le devolvió uno en las costillas. Contraatacó el bandido y pudo acertar un puñetazo en el rostro de la heredera haciéndole sangrar, pues el golpe había ido a parar cerca de su ceja.

Intercambiaron un par de golpes más, le rompió la nariz y él le pego en el estómago. La herida en la ceja sangraba escandalosamente a pesar de no ser muy grave, esto le estaba impidiendo tener buena visión.

Se aclaro un poco y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo. Esta vez su puño dio de lleno en la mandíbula del tipo y este cayó noqueado.

Bajo corriendo la pequeña colina y llego al encuentro del resto de su gente. Ellos también habían logrado detener al resto de los ladrones.

\- Señorita Kuvira esta bien? - Tonraq el capataz de aproximó a ella al ver la sangre en su cara.

\- Oh esto! No es nada. No te preocupes. Ya está todo bajo control? - trato de minimizar sus heridas.

\- Si, llevaremos a estos a la comisaría del pueblo y a los heridos los llevaremos a que les atiendan sus heridas. El resto regresaremos los animales a los corrales.

Uno de los rancheros trajo de vuelta su caballo negro y se lo entrego.

\- Muy bien, me quedaré ayudarlos. - Se monto de nuevo al fino semental.

\- Señorita, no creo que sea necesario, ud debería ir a atenderse. - el capataz trato de hacerla desistir viendo las condiciones en que se encontraba.

\- Estaré bien. Uds también han tenido su parte, no puedo irme así simplemente solo por un pequeño corte que no me pone en peligro. Vamos a trabajar.

Golpeó con los talones al caballo y fue a ayudar a acarrear el ganado.

\- o - o - o -

Ya habían pasado bastantes horas para el gusto de Asami. La noche ya estaba en el cielo y los toda la comitiva que se fue en busca de los bandidos no había regresado aún. Caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala, con su padre Hiroshi viéndola ir y venir.

\- Por Dios hija, deja ya. Que me pones de mal humor. - Hiroshi no había salido de la casa mayor.

\- Es que no han vuelto. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y estoy angustiada. - la hija del administrador, estaba al borde en un ataque de nervios. Le aterraba la idea de perder también a la joven heredera.

\- Por favor Dios, permite que regrese con bien. No me la quites a ella también. - Rezaba pidiendo a los cielos que le escucharan su pedido.

\- Hija mía, que es todo esto? Acaso tienes ya en estima a la señorita Kuvira? - Hiroshi vio la oportunidad de volver a insistir en el compromiso de su hija.

\- Yo no lo se papá, pero solo no quiero perderla. - Se detuvo de su ir y venir, pensando en lo que su padre le había dicho.

\- Crees que podrás amarla? Quizás ella sea la mejor opción para cuidar de ti cuando yo no esté. Nada me haría más feliz. He visto como te cuida y lo mucho que te procura. Ella te ama, eso es evidente. - escuchar esas palabras la sacaron de balance.

Korra se había ido, ya no volvería a verla nunca más. Su muerte se había llevado una parte de ella que pensó no podría ser llenada de nuevo. Sin embargo, la joven Kuvira se estaba metiendo en su corazón con todo el amor que le profesaba cada día. Ella lo sabía, pero lo que no sabia era si seria capaz de corresponder a ese amor.

\- Hija, nada me haría más feliz y me daría tranquilidad que el que tu te cámaras con la señorita Kuvira.

\- Yo... No lo se.

De forma sincera, no sabia ya si realmente quería eso.

El alboroto en la entrada a la hacienda se escuchó de pronto. Los hombres comenzaron a llegar de poco en poco. Ya era de madrugada. Asami salio a recibirlos esperando encontrar entre ellos a la militar.

Los primeros en llegar estaban heridos y pronto los pasaron para ser atendidos por las sirvientas de la casa y el médico del pueblo que había sido llamado a la hacienda.

Al verlos así, Asami se sintió desmayar. Se negaba a pensar en lo peor. Rogó al cielo por la salud de la heredera.

\- Dios si la devuelves con bien, te prometo que... que... que me casaré con ella. Por favor que regrese.

Paso un tiempo más y por fin en la última parte de personas que arribaron a la hacienda venía la joven señorita. El corazón de Asami se aceleró al ver al caballo a lo lejos.

Kuvira apeó del caballo y vio correr hacia ella a la chica de los ojos esmeralda. Estaba llorando. Con fuerza se abalanzó sobre la militar haciendo que casi cayeran las dos en el encuentro.

La vio allí con el rostro y sus ropas llenas de sangre y se puso pálida, le sobrevino el vértigo.

\- Esta herida? Esta bien? Me preocupo demasiado, nunca nunca me vuelva a poner así. No quiero que se arriesgue de esa manera. No, no, no. - Como una niña pequeña haciendo una rabieta estaba comportándose. Esto provocó que la joven de ojos aceitunados dibujara una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Sus lágrimas, su preocupación eran hacia ella, ya no hacía la hija del capataz, eran para ella.

\- Estoy bien. Nunca he estado mejor. - La apretó contra su pecho.

\- Le pedí a Dios que si volvía con bien ud, yo aceptaría ser su esposa. - al oír esto la joven militar se sorprendió.

\- En verdad? Aceptaría casarse conmigo? - la miró con un poco de incredulidad.

\- Si. - Fue lo único que pudo decir cubriendo el cuello de la señorita Kuvira con sus brazos aferrándose a ella.

\- Eso me hace muy feliz. - Le dijo al oído. - Oigan todos, - alzó la voz para que los que estaban allí la escucharan, - la señorita Asami y yo nos vamos a casar. Al fin ha aceptado desposarse conmigo.

Los vítores y aplausos de las gentes reunidas no se dejaron esperar. Todos festejaron el compromiso, todos menos uno.

Escondida entre los arbustos del jardín, Korra había presenciado toda la escena. Había estado esperando cuando la noche llego para acercase a su amada Asami, pero con el jaleo que se había armado, no pudo hacerlo.

Ahora veía como la mujer que amaba se estaba comprometiendo con alguien que no era ella. El corazón se le partió cuando vio como sellaban esa proposición.

No quizo saber más. Tal vez su padre tenía razón, ellas no estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

\- No eso no lo aceptó. Te juro que regresaré y seré alguien importante y les haré pagar por todo esto. Te voy a recuperar Asami Sato, lo voy a hacer.

Con esa sentencia, abandonó la hacienda.

\- o -

_Que les pareció? Vamos por buen camino, vienen cosas interesantes en los próximos capis. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios. Los comentarios animan y ayudan al escritor a inspirarse y seguir trabajando en sus fantasías. Gracias. Saludos a todos. _


	5. Chapter 5

Entre el amor y el deber

Capítulo 5

_NdelA : El fic esta basado en los personajes de Lok, los cuales le pertenecen a Bryke, por lo demás, la historia es mía. _

_Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo. Me esta costando escribir esta parte. No por bloqueo de autor, más bien por qué me da un poquito de pena escribir lemon. Aquí doy un poquillo, pero vamos a intentar hacerlo mejor en la noche de bodas o/ / /o el cual voy a poner en el siguiente capítulo. Plox, díganme si voy bien o me regreso. _

_\- o - _

Kuvira estaba tomando un baño, después de todo el jaleo del día, estaba relajándose con un poco de agua caliente y tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Amaba a Asami, claro que si lo hacía, la amaba demasiado, pero ese amor era suficiente para hacer que ella olvidará todo lo demás. Era suficiente para que dejara atrás Asami el amor que sentía por la hija del capataz? Quizás no estaba haciendo las preguntas correctas y mucho menos recibiendo las respuestas que necesitaba.

El agua caliente ya no era más. Tanto tiempo llevaba en esa tina que el agua estaba fría ahora. Se había lavado la sangre y el sudor, pero ahora, cómo se quitaba las dudas que le habían surgido? Estaba tan concentrada en ella misma que casi no noto cuando alguien entro en el cuarto de baño.

Pensando que era alguna de las muchachas del servicio se levantó de la tina, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secarse. Tenía que curarse las heridas que tenia su cuerpo. Con cuidado se comenzó a vestir su ropa interior y se puso un pantalón de algodón verde claro. Se vendo los pechos y fue a buscar un botiquín para empezar a curarse. Cuando se volteo se sorprendió al ver quien era la persona que estaba con ella.

Asami había entrado en el cuarto de baño. El corazón le latía aprisa. Vio a Kuvira con los ojos cerrados y sus cejas fruncidas, lo que le hizo saber que estaba pensando mucho. El corte en su ceja izquierda ya casi no sangraba, y el de su brazo... fue entonces que reparo en su cuerpo.

"Dios, sus brazos y sus hombros." Pensó para si, mientras se mordía el labio. Ver los músculos definidos que estaban salpicados con el agua que formaba pequeñas gótitas en ellos le hizo sentir algo extraño. Con sus ojos esmeralda recorría cada centímetro de esa piel que a la luz de las velas brillaba de una forma etérea, cuando Kuvira salio de la tina dándole la espalda sintió como el aire le hacía falta en su pulmones. El agua recorría su espalda, bajando hasta sus piernas. Quería retirar la vista, pero por más que lo intentó, sus ojos volvían a posarse en esa fuerte y esculpida espalda. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas furiosamente. Como una estatua inmóvil se había quedado. Ya hasta había olvidado la razón por la cual estaba allí. La siguió con la mirada mientras se vestia. Un calor la inundó en su interior.

Tan embelesada estaba, que no se dio cuenta que Kuvira ahora la miraba con un rostro de sorpresa.

\- Señorita Asami que hace aquí? - sus palabras la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

\- Yo... Yo venía a ayudarle a... Sus heridas. - Su cerebro parecía no conectar a formar las oraciones de forma correcta.

\- Gracias. - De igual forma un rubor se formó en su rostro, al saber que la chica que tenia enfrente la había estado observando.

Kuvira se sentó en un pequeño banquito para que Asami pudiera curarla. La chica de ojos esmeralda se acercó con nerviosismo para comenzar su tarea. La militar no se quejo mientras la joven señorita colocaba unos puntos en la herida del brazo y después colocó unas gasas y la vendo. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de esos ojos verde aceituna. Las manos le temblaban para cuando fue a atender el corte de la ceja. Esos ojos la perseguían. Verdes. Su mente la traicionaba. Cómo pudo termino de hacer su trabajo? Ella no lo sabía, la ponía nerviosa esa mirada verde.

Se iba a retirar pero Kuvira se levantó del banco y con su mano la jalo para impedirle irse. La acuno en sus brazos. Asami sintió que sus piernas le fallaban cuando percibió el toque frío de la piel de la militar. Verde con verde. Los ojos de la heredera estaban ligeramente oscurecidos, la veía con deseo. Un escalofrío recorrió desde su nuca hasta su estómago y más abajo aún.

Las manos de Kuvira subían y bajaban por la espalda de Asami, haciendo que emitiera un ligero gemido. Las manos de Asami estaban posados sobre los hombros de la militar quien se acercó a su mejilla y deposito un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. De forma involuntaria Asami enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Kuvira, provocando que ésta exhalara su aliento caliente en su cuello.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo intensas entre ellas. Kuvira se dio cuenta que actuaba como un cazador frente a su presa, saboreando el momento de poder comerse a su víctima. Tenía que contenerse, no quería presionar demasiado y muy pronto a Asami. Tan sólo hacia unos minutos que ella había decidido desposarla. Pero, había tomado esa decisión por las razones correctas?

Tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad el poder apartarse del cálido cuerpo de la chica de ojos esmeralda. Tomo su camisa y salió del cuarto de baño.

\- o -

La señorita Asami regreso a su cuarto casi de forma automática. Para su desilusión Kuvira no se encontraba en él. Después de lo que había pasado en el cuarto de baño, realmente quería que ella estuviera allí? "Dios, si, claro que si."

Su respiración aun estaba agitada. Se toco el estómago y las mariposas seguían revoloteando en su interior. Además de él calor que se había formado entre sus piernas. Esas cosas nunca le habían pasado con Korra.

El amor que ambas se habían profesado, era inocente. Si hubieron besos, quizás en alguna ocasión intentaron profundizar a algo más perp no sabían muy bien como actuar y Asami quería reservarse para su noche de bodas.

\- La noche de bodas! - Dijo en voz alta. No había pensado en eso hasta este momento.

Se sentó en su cama y se acostó. Un montón de preguntas la asaltaron. Cómo sería? Cómo debía actuar? Podría hacerlo? Se llevó las manos a la cara y dio un grito ahogado.

Qué es lo que sentía realmente hacia la señorita Kuvira? Al principio solo curiosidad, después gusto, pero ahora? La amaba de verdad?

Le gustaba mucho, de eso no tenía duda. Había sido su salvavidas cuando se estaba hundiendo por la muerte de Korra. Se sentía tan culpable. Hacia tan poco que ella ya no estaba y ahora, sin sentido se arrojaba a los brazos de otra persona.

Se mordió los labios al recordar la visión de la desnudez de Kuvira. Tenía que aclararse.

\- o -

Kuvira salio muy temprano esa mañana, ni siquiera desayuno en la casa. Pidió le prepararán uno para llevárselo. Para cuando Asami bajo al comedor, Kuvira había partido hacia bastante. De mala gana desayuno ella sola.

La mañana paso y la tarde llego, pero la militar no aparecía por el horizonte. Se había cansado de esperarla en el porche de la casa y para cuando la noche se asomó, ella se fue a su cuarto a seguir esperando.

Ya era entrada la noche cuando Kuvira llego a la casa mayor. Solicito que le llevarán la cena a su cuarto, no al de la señorita Asami, sino al suyo. Se dirigía hacia allá pero antes paso a ver como estaba su joven prometida. La encontró dormida en su cama. Lucho contra su deseo de quedarse con ella, no podía hacerlo hasta que no se sintiera segura de los sentimientos de la joven hacia ella.

En los siguientes días Kuvira se enfrasco en su trabajo, salía muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde. Asami se pasaba los días sola. Estaba perdiendo los estribos. El enojo contra la heredera estaba creciendo. Después de una semana así, al fin explotó.

La joven señorita pidió a la servidumbre que sirvieran la cena en la habitación de la señorita Kuvira y ella se arreglo. Vistió sus ropas más finas, su perfume favorito y se maquillo de la forma más sugerente. Quería que Kuvira volviera a posar sus ojos aceitunados en ella, esos mismos ojos que la habían mirado con deseo hacia una semana.

La señorita Kuvira entro a su habitación sabiendo ya que Asami estaba en ella. Como todas esas noches, antes de ir a su cuarto visitaba primero el de la hija del administrador, al no encontrarla pregunto a una de las muchachas del servicio y esta le informo que la señorita la estaba esperando en el otro cuarto, el de la militar.

A pesar de saberlo, no estaba preparada para la vista que la esperaba. Asami yacía sobre su cama con un ligero y vaporoso camisón que le podía quitar el aliento a cualquiera que posara sus ojos en ella. Sus labios rojos, esos labios que le pedían a gritos ser besados. El aire en sus pulmones se esfumó y solo tenia un doloroso hormigueo en sus manos que deseaban poder tocar esa piel de porcelana. Suspiró ruidosamente.

\- Señorita Kuvira, buenas noches! Pedí que tuvieran lista la cena. Por favor. - Asami se incorporó de la cama y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa donde estaba servida la cena.

\- Gracias. - Se sentó enfrente en la otra silla.

Comió en silencio o al menos intento comer. No era el plato que tenia frente a ella lo que realmente deseaba que sus labios degustaran. Termino de comer. No podía seguir posponiendo lo inevitable.

\- Señorita Asami...

\- Señorita Kuvira...

Las dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo. La militar cedió la palabra a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

\- Señorita Kuvira, ud me ama? - las palabras salieron así, sin restricciones. Kuvira se tiñó de rojo.

\- Si, lo hago. - Le respondió la joven de ojos aceitunados.

\- Si me ama como dice, entonces por que me ha estado evitando desde que nos volvimos a comprometer? - Kuvira se soltó el cabello dejando que cayera libre sobre sus hombros tratando de ganar tiempo y contestar a esa pregunta.

\- Yo... No quería presionarle. Me comporte de una forma poco... Poco educada. Me deje llevar por mi deseo hacia ud.

El silencio se volvió a hacer entre las dos.

\- Cree ud que alejarse de mí era lo correcto? - Le recriminó Asami.

\- Tenía muchas dudas, quería aclarar mis ideas antes de seguir adelante. La amo, pero ud me ama? Yo le soy suficiente para hacerla olvidar el amor que sentía por esa otra persona? - sus manos se cerraron en puños que temblaban sobre la mesa y se levantó dándole la espalda. Asami se levantó también de su lugar.

\- Le seré sincera. Nunca dejare de amar a esa persona, pero lo que siento por ud es un amor muy diferente. Si la amo, la he necesitado toda esta semana. La extraño cuando se va y me alegro cuando regresa. No puedo dejar de pensar en ud, de desear que venga a mi como cada noche lo hacía pero...

\- Pero? - Kuvira volteo para mirarla animandola a seguir su discurso.

\- Pero anhelo me vea como lo hizo esa noche, me toque como lo hizo y me bese con la misma urgencia como la que yo siento hacia ud.

Apenas término de decir su última frase, cuando la militar libro la distancia que las separaba la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios en un beso desesperado. Labios contra labios, luchando por hacerse una con la otra. Kuvira mordió el labio inferior de Asami provocando que ésta emitiera un gemido de placer. Abrieron los ojos contemplandose una a la otra. Verde con verde.

Asami hundió sus dedos en el cabello de la militar y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro absorbiendo el dulce aroma a caña que emanaba de su piel.

La heredera la tomo entre sus brazos cargandola y la llevo hasta su cama. Se acostó a un lado de ella, mirándola y acariciando su rostro, delineando con sus dedos cada rincón de su cara. Recorrió la forma de sus mejillas, el mentón, su cuello, sus labios rojos. Asami se perdía en esos ojos verdes, que estaban llenos de deseo. Estaba hermosa con el cabello suelto, su lunar se le hacía tan endiabladamente bello, sus finos labios que ahora tenían rastros de su labial rojo. Se moría de ganas de profundizar en ese sentimiento carnal.

Jalo el cuello de su camisa para volver a unir sus bocas en un nuevo beso. Su mente se perdía en el suave tacto y sus piernas se resolvían en el cosquilleo que estaba surgiendo en sus caderas. Kuvira posó una de sus manos sobre su abdomen recorriendolo hasta la base de sus pechos. Su pulgar rozó uno de sus pezones que ahora estaban erguidos ansiosos por el toque de esas manos fuertes. Kuvira abrió su boca permitiendo el paso de una lengua que jugaba con sus labios. Sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una lucha de caricias y jadeos. Era doloroso separarse de ellos para tener que tomar aire.

La mano de la militar bajo a su cintura, las caderas y ahora jalaba el dobladillo del camisón tratando de tocar la piel del muslo de porcelana que se estremeció al sentir el tacto de esos dedos. Subía por toda su pierna.

\- Dios, eres hermosa. - Kuvira le dijo al oído. - Te amo tanto. Te deseo tanto. Es solo que... - la joven heredera detuvo el movimiento de su mano. - Soy un animal.

Kuvira se retiró, sentándose dándole la espalda a Asami que ardía en un deseo interrumpido.

\- Qué pasa? Por qué dice eso? - Su voz sonó frustrada.

\- Miranos, mírame, así sin más voy a por ud, tengo que contenerme o de lo contrario la haría mía en este instante. No quiero asustarla con mi falta de control. Yo... Yo lo siento. - la militar había metido su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- No, discúlpeme ud a mi, he sido yo la que he provocado este comportamiento. Ha sido mi falta de decoro. - Asami estaba avergonzada de sus actos. Si la señorita Kuvira no se hubiera detenido, ella la habría dejado seguir hasta lo último.

\- Discúlpeme por haberla evitado toda la semana. Hacerla mi esposa es lo que más deseo. Es solo que las dudas me nublaron la mente. - volteo a mirarla. - La amo, pero antes de dar el siguiente paso, necesito saber si ud me ama de la misma forma. Si me ama así, nos desposaremos de inmediato, no quiero esperar a hacerla mi mujer.

\- Señorita Kuvira... - Asami se aproximó, acunando la mejilla de Kuvira con su mano y posando un casto beso en sus labios. - quiero ser su esposa, mañana mismo si así lo desea. No me importa incluso si es en este mismo instante.

Volvieron a besarse.

\- Mañana mismo empezaremos a preparar todo para la boda. Ud podrá hacerse cargo de los arreglos? Yo veré que todo lo que solicite le sea dado. - la militar se hundió en el cuello de la joven.

\- Así lo haré. - contesto esta sonriendo por las cosquillas que le estaba provocando la respiración de Kuvira.

Asami se quedo en el cuarto de la heredera a pasar la noche entre sus brazos, como lo habían estado haciendo todas esas noches.

\- o -

El sol asomó por el horizonte. Asami estaba feliz por despertar entre los firmes brazos de su prometida. Bajaron al comedor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Actuaban como un par de enamorados. Eso no paso desapercibido para los que las rodeaban. Kuvira le solicito a Hiroshi que dispusiera una partida de trabajadores y de dinero para que llevarán a cabo todo lo que se necesitaba para el casamiento. Mandaron un mensajero para notificarle al sacerdote Tenzin para que oficiará el enlace el siguiente fin de semana.

La joven militar salio a sus labores en el campo y Asami se quedo arreglando todo con las muchachas del servicio para la fiesta.

La felicidad que pensó que no volvería a tener, estaba presente ahora gracias a la joven señorita, su prometida. Asami brillaba, sin embargo esa felicidad no le duraría demasiado.

Pasado el medio día un caballo con su jinete llegaron a la hacienda, apostandose frente a la casa mayor.

Un hombre en uniforme militar pidió ver a la señorita Kuvira de inmediato. Tenía un mensaje urgente para ella.

\- Que es lo que tiene que decirle? - La señorita Asami, había salido a recibirlo.

\- Señorita, el asunto es privado. Donde puedo encontrarla? - el hombre no quizo soltar prenda.

\- Ya mande a alguien para que le avise, pero no ha de tardar en llegar. Si gusta puede pasar a descansar mientras espera. - la hija del administrador le ofreció.

\- Gracias por su amabilidad, pero si no le molesta esperare aquí.

El hombre bajo de su caballo y se aproximó a la fuente para que su caballo bebiera agua.

\- Si así lo desea.

Asami volvió a entrar a la casa con evidente molestia. No le gustaba nada la llegada del soldado.

\- o -

_Lo se, no es muy largo. Es solo que antes de continuar quería saber si les gustaba como se iba desarrollando esta parte. Que les parece? Me siento como colegiala XD. _

_Por cierto, habrá un alma caritativa que me quiera ayudar a revisar mis escritos antes de subirlos? Es que me trauma que el estúpido autocorrector me cambie algunas palabras y se pierda el sentido de lo que escribo. Es lo malo de hacer esto desde un celular. _


	6. Chapter 6

Entre el amor y el deber

Capítulo 6

_NdelA : El fic está basado en los personajes de Lok, los cuales le pertenecen a Bryke, por lo demás, la historia es mía. _

_Bueno habemos capitulo nuevo. Pensé que me costaría más hacerlo, que si me costó, pero pensé que saldría a duras penas de 4000 mil palabras a los arañazos y al final salió de casi 5500. Enhorabuena. Ojala les guste, le eche galleta. Solo espero que no sea de la galleta fea. _

_El capítulo llega a uds auspiciado por la canción de Sino a ti de Laura Pausini a dueto con Thalia, así como la lista de reproducción Cozy time del Spotify XD, no, no les hago promoción por que no recibí un peso por ello. Solo me sirvieron de inspiración y creación del ambiente para escribir este capítulo. _

_Gracias a todos aquellos que le están dando una oportunidad a esta historia, a pesar de estar basada en clásicos clichés de las telenovelas mexicanas, aunque las odien sé que alguna vez en su vida vieron una._

_Gracias especiales a mi mujer por aguantarme el que le ponga poca atención por estar haciendo esto. _

_Gracias a tod s las que se han tomado el tiempo y la molestia de dejar un comentario, __, __Rarie-Roo__, __DuranDuran__, __The-Evil-Queen777__, __LupitaAzucena__, Mary, __Obini__, __paolacelestial__, __Panquem__ y mención honorifica para __Devil-In-My-Shoes__, mujer tu eres una cosa chingona para la escribida, dicho del modo más mexicano que se puede. _

_\- o - _

La hija del administrador estaba impaciente. La llegada del hombre ese la tenía inquieta, seguramente no traía buenas noticias. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala de estar sin parar, asomándose de vez en cuando por la ventana para verlo. El tipo usaba el mismo uniforme militar que le había visto a la señorita Kuvira, diferenciaba en el logo a un costado y las hombreras metálicas que indicaban el rango. Tenía el cabello corto al ras en los lados, un tanto más largo en la parte superior, así como unos grandes anteojos de lentes anchos y armazón oscuro, una muy cuidada barba en el mentón y su tez estaba bronceada probablemente por el tiempo que pasaba al sol.

Ya era algo tarde y Kuvira no regresaba aún, quizás se había entretenido de más en el trapiche o en el campo. Una de las muchachas del servicio le vino a informar que la comida estaba lista para cuando quisieran ir a comer.

Asami volvió a salir al patio y se acercó al soldado que ahora estaba sentado bajo un árbol tomando el fresco.

\- Disculpe, - el soldado se acomodó sus anteojos de anchos lentes para mirarla mejor, - tenemos comida lista si desea comer algo mientras espera. La señorita Kuvira ha tardado más de lo usual y ud debe estar cansado y hambriento por el viaje. Por favor. – el hombre la miro cavilando si tomar la oferta o no, al final se levantó de donde estaba.

\- Señorita, es ud muy amable y yo muy terco, sin embargo creo que aceptare su oferta. Pues el hambre apremia. Mi nombre es Baatar, capitán Baatar Beifong, un placer conocerla señorita…

\- Asami Sato. – le respondió la joven de los ojos esmeralda. – Tendrá la amabilidad de acompañarme.

Ambos se dirigían al comedor cuando escucharon el paso rápido de caballos llegando a la hacienda. En su hermoso semental negro Kuvira se aproximó hasta donde estaban, bajando antes de que el caballo detuviera su paso, con alegría en su rostro se acercó al militar y se unieron en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Hermano! – Kuvira exclamo al bajar del animal.

El abrazo se prolongó más de lo que Asami consideraba prudente.

\- Comandante. – El hombre de anteojos se apartó dando un saludo marcial.

\- Deja las formalidades, aquí solo soy un civil más. – Kuvira estaba alegre con la visita.

\- No puedo evitarlo. Le extrañe, los días en el cuartel no son lo mismo sin ud fustigando a las tropas. – El militar se notaba también contento por el reencuentro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí? Según recuerdo aún sigo de permiso. – Uno de los rancheros que venían tras ella llego para tomar las riendas del caballo y llevárselo a repostar en las caballerizas.

\- Me temo que no son buenas noticias. – Digo el capitán Baatar cambiando a una expresión más seria y preocupada, lo que hizo que la joven de ojos aceitunados viera la gravedad del asunto.

\- Sera mejor que vayamos a hablar en privado. – Su rostro se tornó en la misma seriedad, al fin reparo en la presencia de su joven prometida. – Veo que ya conoces a la señorita Asami Sato. – ambos la miraron.

\- Nos acabamos de presentar, me estaba ofreciendo pasar a comer algo mientras esperaba a tu regreso. – contesto el hombre de gafas.

\- Tengo noticias para ti también, más alegres que las tuyas, la señorita Sato y yo estamos comprometidas en matrimonio. – El militar la vio con cara de confusión. – Cosas de mi padre. – Pronuncio como si eso lo explicara todo.

\- En verdad, una disculpa por mi falta de tacto, - se inclinó hacia Asami tomando su mano y besando el dorso de la misma en señal de respeto, - espero sepa tener la paciencia y entereza suficiente para sobrellevar a la comandante, suele ser un poco tozuda y más testaruda que su servidor.

\- Baatar, por dios, vas a hacerle creer que soy una mala persona. – entre risas Kuvira trato de excusarse por lo que había dicho el militar. – No le crea eso, por favor.

\- Capitán, me temo que tiene razón, pero si no fuera por eso no estaríamos por desposarnos. – sentencio la chica de los ojos esmeralda.

\- Enhorabuena. – dijo a modo de felicitación el militar.

\- Sera mejor que vayamos al despacho. Asami podrás disponer todo para que tomemos la comida en cuanto terminemos de hablar. – La joven de labios rojos se los mordió por frustración, ella quería saber que eran esas noticias tan urgentes pero tuvo que contenerse y solo asintió a la petición de su prometida.

Entraron a la casa, Asami se separó de ellos para ir a la cocina. Kuvira y el Capitán Baatar se dirigieron al despacho cerrando la puerta una vez entraron.

La joven heredera tomo asiento detrás del gran escritorio y ofreció uno de las sillas en el frente del mismo.

\- Veo que estas con suerte. Quién lo diría, hace unas semanas huías de tu casera por no pagar las cuentas a tiempo y ahora, mírate, con ropas caras, una linda casa y una mujer hermosa esperándote en ella. Tu padre te dejo buenas cosas. – Baatar se acomodó en la silla cruzando las piernas.

\- El viejo fue tan malo como siempre, lo único bueno que hizo por mí en toda su vida ha sido morir. Al menos ahora espero que descanse en paz, después de todo. – se expresó con tristeza en su voz.

\- Sea como sea, tienes una prometida que muchos envidiarían. Es una lástima que tenga que venir a interrumpirles. – Cruzo las manos, entrelazando sus dedos volviendo a la seriedad de antes.

\- ¿Qué noticias son las que tienes? – le pregunto la chica de ojos aceitunas.

\- La guerra… - suspiro el hombre de los anteojos, - la guerra está por estallar. Se ha obtenido información de que las fuerzas hostiles se están reuniendo en el norte, un grupo al mando del General Iroh partió a su encuentro. Las cosas están muy tensas. – Baatar se acomodó los lentes.

\- Me imagino que esta visita, es para que vuelva a reportarme en el cuartel. – con voz apesadumbrada lo interrumpió.

\- Me temo que sí. Debemos reportarnos a la brevedad en el norte. Iremos a la retaguardia del General para apoyarlo en caso de que las hostilidades comiencen. Lamento tener que llevarte conmigo. – A modo de disculpa pronuncio esa última parte. – Podemos demorar un poco, quizás a mañana por la tarde. – Como balde de agua fría le cayó encima a Kuvira lo que Baatar le estaba anunciando. Tan poco tiempo, pensó para sí la chica de los ojos aceitunados.

\- En ese caso, tendremos fiesta esta noche y espero me des el honor de ser mi padrino a pesar de la premura. – intento sonar alegre pero no salió muy bien.

\- Adelante, - respondió el militar, - el honor será el mío. Solo que antes podríamos comer algo, no es por nada, pero muero de hambre.- dijo tratando de romper el yerro y ambos rieron.

Salieron del despacho y tomaron rumbo del comedor, pero antes de llegar Kuvira se detuvo pidiéndole a Baatar que esperara un momento. Salió al patio y allí vio a uno de los chicos que solían merodear la casa grande para hacer los mandados. Hablo con algunos de ellos y volvió a entrar a la casa.

La señorita Asami los esperaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, junto a su padre, que había llegado poco después. Kuvira presento a Baatar y se dispusieron a comer. Asami apenas y pudo probar bocado, seguía inquieta y al ver el rostro de su prometida le hizo saber que las cosas no iban muy bien, pues como siempre su ceño se mostraba contraído cuando algo le preocupaba. Casi no hablo, se dedicó a observar como su padre preguntaba de la situación en la capital y sus alrededores.

Su distracción no pasó desapercibida para la joven Kuvira, quien le estrecho una de sus manos, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. Había comenzado a amar ese verde en los ojos de la militar, su rostro se notaba preocupado. Trato de sonreír pero le salió más una mueca sin chiste que otra cosa.

\- Caballeros, con su permiso, necesito tratar un asunto con mi prometida, así que nos excusaran por un momento. – Kuvira se levantó de su silla y tomando la mano de Asami salieron del comedor y fueron a dar un paseo por el jardín.

Asami podía sentir la tensión que emanada del cuerpo de Kuvira. Estaba tan rígida, tan marcial, probablemente estaba buscando las palabras para decirle pero estas parecían no salir de su boca. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio. Si ella no tomaba la iniciativa quizás podrían pasar así el resto de la tarde.

\- ¿Tan malas son las noticias? – rompió el silencio la joven Asami.

\- Mañana debo partir. – Esas tres palabras las soltó de golpe sin medir el impacto que le estaban causando a la chica de los ojos esmeralda.

\- ¿Cómo así? – el corazón se le estrujo.

\- La guerra no espera… ¿Aun así, ud desea casarse conmigo? A pesar de que tenga que irme mañana mismo. – Kuvira se detuvo tomando ambas manos de su prometida entre las suyas quedando de frente una de la otra.

Se miraron a los ojos, Asami trataba de escudriñar en sus pupilas aceitunadas alguna reacción, solo había amor y genuina preocupación.

\- Se ira ud así, sin más, me dejara atrás. – Bajo la vista al suelo.

\- Nunca. Nunca la dejaría, pero el deber me llama. Tengo que cumplir con… - Asami coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Kuvira impidiéndole seguir hablando.

\- No diga más. Temo que mi egoísmo le pida que no se vaya. Que se quede a mi lado. Que no me abandone. – una lágrima imprudente se asomó en uno de sus ojos.

\- Sami… - el mote salió de forma cariñosa, dejando de lado los formalismos, la militar alzo el rostro de su prometida para poder volver a mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes que estaban enrojecidos y acuosos conteniendo el caudal que amenazaba con desbordar. – Casémonos esta noche, deme la felicidad de que sea mi esposa. Compartir con ud lo que podrían ser mis últimos días. – las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la joven de los labios rojos.

\- Lo hare si ud promete regresar a mí. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, deberá volver a mi lado. Prométamelo y cúmplalo. – Asami la tomo por el cuello de su camisa tratando de contener todos esos sentimientos que la estaban rebasando. Kuvira la vio tan adorable, tan frágil y fuerte a la vez, la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

\- Le prometo que regresare. Sin importar nada, yo le prometo que volveré con ud. - Sello la promesa con un beso que deposito en los trémulos labios de la joven. – Me disculpara por tomarme el atrevimiento de mandar por el sacerdote para que oficie la apresurada boda.

Kuvira limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas de Asami con sus dedos y esta comenzó a temblar primero y después a reír.

\- ¿Estaba ud tan segura de que aceptaría que mando por el cura? – dijo entre risitas.

\- Temía que ud me rechazara, pero en el fondo confiaba en que aceptaría al final. – alzo los hombros ante la observación.

Se volvieron a besar.

\- Solo asegúrese de salir sana y salva. – Pegaron sus frentes.

\- Así lo hare.

\- O -

La ceremonia seria sencilla. Las mujeres en la cocina corrieron apresurando todo para hacer una comida para la boda, los hombres se encargaron de matar y aliñar algunos animales para que estuvieran listos para ser cocinados. Las jóvenes muchachas terminaron de arreglar el jardín junto a los mozos de cuadra. Adornaron con flores, dispusieron sillas y mesas para la comilonga, así como un espacio donde las novias se pararían a dar sus votos.

Para la noche todo estaba listo y en su lugar. Tenzin el sacerdote del pueblo había llegado con su numerosa familia, el presidente municipal y su esposa, así como otras personas importantes. Hiroshi vestía sus ropas más opulentas presumiendo su nueva condición como suegro de la dueña de la hacienda. Baatar se había refrescado y arreglado su uniforme para estar presentable. Los tres, Hiroshi, Baatar y Kuvira estaban parados donde se desarrollaría la ceremonia, frente a Tenzin quien vestía su túnica ceremonial.

Kuvira estaba visiblemente nerviosa, eso se podía notar por como no podía mantener las manos y los pies quietos. Baatar se reía de ella y a Hiroshi le irritaba un poco la actitud confianzuda del militar, por lo que se fue de allí a ver porque la tardanza de su hija.

\- Por favor, Kuvira, deja de hacer eso, pones nervioso a tu suegro. – entre risas Baatar hablo.

\- ¡Oh! – la joven se detuvo para acto seguido volver a reanudar su vaivén, provocando una carcajada más sonora en su compañero.

\- ¡Santa madre de Dios! – Exclamo el militar haciendo que Kuvira posara su vista en dirección de donde una muy hermosa Asami venia caminando.

La visión de Asami en un bello vestido blanco, casi le provoco un paro cardiaco a la heredera, era posible que una persona pudiera ser tan condenadamente hermosa. Sus ojos esmeraldas la veían fijamente y se dejó perder en ese campo verde que eran sus pupilas. Al fin dejo salir el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones cuando Asami llego de la mano de su padre hasta donde estaba.

Tan arrebatadoramente guapa en su uniforme militar se le hizo a la hija del administrador, como lucia su prometida y pronto esposa. Su porte recto y estoico se le antojaban tan monos, cualquiera pensaría en que de lindo podría ser eso, pero para ella era la visión más perfecta de galanura y gallardía que alguien pudiera poseer. ¿Así era como había imaginado su boda? Sin duda. Siempre había soñado con desposarse con un hermoso príncipe azul tan valeroso y guapo que le hiciera temblar las piernas y le robara los pensamientos además de los besos. Por instante recordó la imagen de Korra y se sintió culpable.

¿Era una mala persona por estar ahora amando a alguien más? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Korra se había ido y ella volvió a abrir su corazón? No mucho realmente, sabía que nunca olvidaría a Korra y nada en el mundo la haría dejarla de amar, pero Kuvira era una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz, al menos en el poco tiempo que pudiera estar con ella. La tristeza la invadió al recordar el porqué de la premura de la ceremonia. Tan solo un día tendría el gusto de ser amada por esta persona que ahora tenía enfrente.

Hiroshi extendió la mano y le entrego su hija a la joven militar asintiendo con la cabeza. Kuvira la tomo y la acerco a su lado perdiéndose una en los ojos de la otra.

La ceremonia fue corta. Se entregaron los anillos después de que Tenzin dio el discurso acerca del matrimonio y sus obligaciones, el mundo se detuvo para ellas dos. Kuvira tenía el pecho hinchado de felicidad al saberse ahora esposa de esa mujer de la que se había enamorado de forma inusual.

\- El tiempo va a destiempo o lo atrapas o se escapara. El tiempo es la conquista que te cobra todo cuando da. Por cada instante que vencí buscando un sentimiento. ¿Qué te parece a ti qué necesito aquí? Sino a ti. Yo te acompaño y sé que me sostienes, ¿caminamos juntas? – La joven Asami pronuncio sus votos al tiempo que ponía la sortija en el dedo de su esposa.

\- Por cada instante que me busques tú yo te preguntare, nuestro destino ¿Dónde llegara? Por una vez que tengo tanto que no importa cuánto. Somos nosotras, dos frágiles velas contra mil tornados. No es necesario ni que camine, hasta mis metas logras conducirme, llegaremos juntas hoy. No hay nada que decir, ni nada que pedir, sino a ti. ¿Lo intentamos juntas hoy? – Kuvira hablo en respuesta al voto de Asami, colocando la sortija en su dedo del mismo modo en que ella lo había hecho antes.

\- Lo que queda unido hoy ante todos, los ojos del hombre y los ojos de Dios, nadie lo pueda romper jamás. – Tenzin dio la bendición de la unión. – Por la autoridad que me ha sido conferida, las bendigo y las declaro esposas una de la otra. Puede besar a la novia.

Con un poco de nervios Asami recibió el beso de Kuvira. Siendo un toque ligero que la dejo con ganas de que hubiera durado mucho más tiempo. Ambas se volvieron a saludar a las personas que las rodeaban y que celebraban esta unión.

Después de las formalidades de la cena y de compartir con los demás, Kuvira y Asami se retiraron. La joven militar insistió en cargar a su esposa cuando entraran por el umbral de la puerta de la casa, como lo marcaba la tradición, para augurarles un buen matrimonio. Al final la chica de las esmeraldas accedió y cruzo la puerta en los brazos protectores de Kuvira.

El cuarto de la joven militar había sido ya acondicionado con algunas de las pertenencias de la señorita Sato. Allí pasarían su primer y última noche juntas antes de que la chica de ojos aceitunados partiera a la guerra.

La señorita Asami, se estaba cepillando el cabello sentada frente a la cómoda en espera de su ahora esposa quien estaba en el cuarto de aseo refrescándose. Solo que ya había tardad un poco, lo que la ponía sumamente nerviosa. Se vio al espejo contemplando su rostro y sus hombros. Era hermosa, sin duda, y ese juego que había elegido para su noche de bodas la hacía lucir tan apetecible. Sabía que le robaría la cabeza a Kuvira en cuanto la viera.

Un juego de lencería de seda con encaje en combinación de color negro y rojo, muy propio de una cortesana, pero que no estaba de más en esta situación. Se sonrojo de pensar en todo lo que estaba imaginando que sucedería que acelero el paso del cepillo por su cabello.

Al fin Kuvira emergió del cuarto de aseo, con un pantalón verde claro de algodón y una camiseta blanca de tirantes del mismo material, una trenza de lado peinada de forma sencilla. Estaba nerviosa también y eso se dejaba ver por como caminaba con paso apresurado y desviando la mirada para todos lado hasta que esta vino a caer sobre su esposa.

De pronto sintió que todo el aire del mundo se le hacía escaso al ver aquel monumento de mujer allí vestida de la forma más sensual y candente que hubiese visto nunca. Ni todos sus años de entrenamiento militar le ayudaron a que no le temblaran las piernas y sentir que las fuerzas en ellas la abandonaban.

Asami se levantó y avanzo algunos pasos. El corazón de la militar bombeaba a prisa haciendo que el color de su piel se volviera de un tono rojizo.

\- Señorita Kuvira, ¿esta ud bien? – su voz sonaba preocupada.

No respondió.

Su cuerpo reacciono antes de que ella pudiera pensar en cualquier cosa. Se vio sosteniendo la cintura de su esposa con sus manos y jalándola hacia sí. La proximidad de sus cuerpos fue como una chispa eléctrica que las recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

\- Me temo que si sigues mordiéndote los labios de esa manera, no dejaras nada para mí. – el sonido de la voz de Kuvira salió más grave de lo que hubiera querido, sentía el deseo comenzar a dominarla.

\- En ese caso, más le vale aprovechar el tiempo antes de que me quede sin ellos. – jalo la camiseta de la militar para que pudieran unir sus labios.

El beso fue suave al principio, volviéndose más urgido y profundo cada vez. Las manos de Asami sostenían el rostro de su esposa y las manos de esta se dedicaban a prodigarle caricias a su espalda y cintura recorriéndolas. El calor se hizo presente entre las dos y el aire empezó a escasear en sus pulmones.

Con pesar se separaron.

\- Te amo Sami. – deposito un pequeño beso sobre los labios de su esposa.

\- Te amo Kuv. – Correspondió el beso y la familiaridad del apodo cariñoso que ahora se dedicaban la una a la otra.

La agarro por sorpresa y la alzo en sus brazos, lo que provoco que un pequeño grito saliera de la boca de ojos esmeralda por el gesto. Camino hasta la cama y con suavidad, como el más preciado y delicado de los tesoros, la deposito encima colocándose a un lado de ella. La contemplo una vez más. ¿Quién podría cansarse de tener una vista tan espectacular como esa? Al menos ella no.

Con su dedo índice se dedicó a recorrer el cuerpo perfecto de Asami. Delineando el perfil de su cara, cuello, su pecho, el cual ahora subía y bajaba más aprisa por el contacto. Dibujo sus pechos de forma sutil al inicio, pero no pudo resistir mucho, su mano actuó por si misma dejándose llevar acunando con la palma todo el contorno ejerciendo presión en él.

La señorita Asami se mordió un dedo para reprimir un gemido que amenazaba con salir. Su respiración estaba agitada. Hundió esa mano en la cabellera de la militar y la atrajo para poder besarla. El labial rojo se esparció por todo el rostro de Kuvira y su cuello, como disfrutaba del toque de esos sensuales labios.

Kuvira exploraba la fina seda que cubría el vientre de Asami y con sus dedos buscaba la forma de poder apartarla para sentir el tacto de la piel nivea de la chica que la besaba con tanta pasión. Se desesperó y sin más jalo rompiendo la delgada tela. Al fin sus dedos pudieron sentir la calidez de esa piel que la volvía loca.

Se separó un poco. Asami pudo ver el deseo en los verdes ojos de Kuvira, la excitación que esta sentía hacia ella, a pesar de eso aguardo como pidiendo permiso para seguir adelante. Asami asintió apartando sus brazos y dejando su cuerpo expuesto para que Kuvira la tomara sin dilaciones. La militar tomo esto como una aprobación, ya no se limitaría más.

A arcadas se colocó encima de su bella esposa y despojándose de la camiseta blanca. La visión de esa piel blanca bronceada por el sol que caía sobre el campo le robo el aliento a ojos esmeralda. Los músculos que se marcaban en su abdomen, hombros y brazos se le hacían tan endemoniadamente incitantes que no pudo evitar perder sus manos en ellos. Se incorporó besando a Kuvira y rodándola con sus brazos y acariciando su fuerte espalda donde enterró sus uñas sin piedad, probando la firmeza de esos músculos.

Sus uñas peregrinaron desde la espalda a las costillas y finalmente llegaron al vientre quedándose en el borde del pantalón de algodón. La piel de Kuvira estaba enrojecida y marcada con pequeños surcos que habían quedado grabados. Tomo esas manos y empujo suavemente a Asami sobre el colchón. Sus pechos inhalaban y exhalaban apresuradamente.

Kuvira termino de rasgar la fina tela de seda del camisón de Asami, pero no cedió tan fácil en el borde. Kuvira se agacho y con los dientes termino de quitarlo del camino. El panorama que se presentó frente a ella era como estar en el paraíso. Unos frágiles y pálidos pechos coronados por una espléndida cereza la recibieron. Con ansias locas fue a por ellas.

Asami se estremeció al sentir el beso sobre su pecho, soltando gemidos cuando la militar pasaba la lengua y los dientes. Su toque era delirante. Nunca en su vida había experimentado esas sensaciones tan descontroladas. Sin pensarlo sus manos tomaron la cabeza de su esposa y la instaron a seguir bajando.

Kuvira interpreto bien el gesto pues comenzó a bajar prodigando besos y lengüetazos por su vientre llegando hasta el umbral de su femineidad. Las manos de la joven heredera asieron la cintura de porcelana y con ayuda de sus dedos, sus dientes despojaron las bragas que impedían seguir más allá.

Prodigo besos por sus piernas y muslos viajando por la ingle de Asami, que estrujaba con sus dedos las sabanas de la cama. Disfrutaba de esa suave piel, del delicioso aroma y deseando probar el sabor de la chica que gemía del placer que estaba recibiendo.

Hundió su cabeza en la entrepierna abriéndose paso con su lengua entre los pliegues del sexo de ojos esmeralda, quien arqueo su espalda al sentir la intromisión. Tanto placer era delirante, era como estar al borde de la locura. Los movimientos le provocaban ondas eléctricas que recorrían su espalda hasta su nuca y la hacían estremecerse. No podría soportarlo más. Todas esas descargas la estaban rebasando, pronto llegaría al límite.

Lo que vino a continuación le hizo estremecerse sobremanera. La militar había introducido sin aviso un par de dedos. Con ritmo pausado entraba y salía de ella. En cada empuje sus gemidos se fueron convirtiendo en gritos de genuino y profundo placer. Estaba ya en la cima de su deseo.

El orgasmo vino de forma violenta sobre ella. Su cuerpo de estremeció desde la punta de su cabello hasta los dedos de sus manos y pies, como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima. Kuvira sostuvo con firmeza sus caderas para que el movimiento no la apartara. Asami cayó sobre la cama cansada, temblando como cuando se tiene frío en invierno. La agitación fue amainando poco a poco.

Kuvira estaba feliz, Asami también.

Atrajo a la joven heredera para regalarle un suave beso. Kuvira se posó a un lado de ella y la chica de las esmeraldas la echó hacia atrás para que quedara bocarriba. Era su turno de disfrutar del cuerpo de la militar.

\- Sami. – Kuvira intento protestar, pero Asami la calló colocando su palma sobre su boca.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de la joven de ojos aceituna y se arrojó a comerse a besos su cuello. Estaba dejando marcas rojizas por donde su boca había pasado. Los ojos de Kuvira se habían cerrado dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaban esos labios rojos que tanto le gustaban. Los dedos de la chica de las esmeraldas jugaban en sus generosos senos masajeando con suavidad al principio para después ser más firmes en su agarre, como probando la elasticidad de los mismos.

Beso su mentón, regalando besos por su mejilla derecha hasta su erótico lunar. Desplazo sus labios hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven militar suspirando pequeños sonidos sensuales que la encendieron. Una de las níveas manos de Asami se perdió dentro de los pantalones de Kuvira.

Pudo sentir el estremecimiento que llego. Los ojos aceitunados se abrieron de par en par y la besaron con rudeza. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y profundos, sus dedos de porcelana danzaban haciéndola disfrutar más allá de lo que creía posible. Le estorbaba el pantalón, así que como pudo se lo quitó junto con su ropa interior.

Unas fuertes piernas aparecieron y Asami se subió encima de una de ellas, descansando su peso. La sensación a Kuvira le pareció tan exquisita, podía sentir la humedad que había quedado en Asami y como ésta subía y bajaba frotándose. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza. La chica de ojos esmeralda volvió a su tarea. Frotaba el sensible punto de placer de su esposa con la yema de sus dedos instigando a que llegara al tope del orgasmo al mismo tiempo que ella hacía lo propio.

El placer las inundo como una ola que golpea las rocas en la playa, se unieron en un solo y enardecido grito de satisfacción.

Se rindieron a la tranquilidad que viene después de la tempestad. Yacían una junto a la otra concediéndose pequeñas caricias, disfrutando de la calidez de sus cuerpos desnudos. El frio de la noche se dejó sentir y Kuvira las rodeo con la sabana acunando a Asami en sus brazos dejándose ir al mundo de los sueños, pronunciando un te amo en la frente de su esposa que descansaba sobre su pecho.

\- O –

La mañana intrusa se coló por la ventana anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Los rayos del sol le escocieron los ojos a la joven heredera que despertó dándose cuenta de que su esposa aun dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. La contempló con amor por un buen rato. Era tan agradable estar así, le dolía tanto tener que partir.

¿Por qué no podía seguir disfrutando de esta felicidad? Ella sabía que no podía faltar a su deber. Se maldijo por eso.

Acaricio la mejilla de Asami quien se despertó al sentir el contacto.

\- ¡Buenos días! – Le saludo la joven militar.

Un gruñido recibió por respuesta, lo que le hizo soltar una carcajada.

Agarro su rostro y coloco un pequeño beso en sus labios. Lo que la hizo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de su alrededor. Las mejillas de Asami se colorearon a un tono carmín al recordar todo lo sucedido la noche anterior y al darse cuenta de su desnudez y todo el labial rojo que cubría la cara y el cuerpo de Kuvira.

La joven heredera reparo en la imagen al verse reflejadas en el espejo de la cómoda. Que hermosa estampa era esa, pensó para sí.

A la luz del día, Asami se veía tan arrebatadoramente hermosa, con su cabello revuelto y su cuerpo desnudo. Sus ojos aceitunados descubrieron las pequeñas marcas que ella había dejado en su cuello y pecho y comenzó a reír por su travesura. La joven de las esmeralda la miro con los ojos entrecerrados al saber el porqué de la risa.

\- No reirías tanto si supieras que tú también tienes tu parte. – Dijo señalándole los puntos amoratados que también estaban presentes por la piel bronceada de la militar.

\- Lo sé, pero no me importa. Las llevare conmigo como recordatorio de esta noche. De nuestra primera noche juntas. – atrapo sus labios con un beso apasionado al cual Asami se rindió.

Se dejaron llevar de nueva cuenta en un frenesí de besos y caricias deseando que el tiempo no pasase. Que no llegara el terrible momento en que tuvieran que separarse. Solo que el tiempo es algo que no se puede controlar.

No fue sino hasta pasado el mediodía que las dos bajaron al comedor a desayunar o comer, era muy tarde para uno pero muy temprano para lo otro, así que qué más daba. Querían atesorar la mayor cantidad de recuerdos juntas, por lo que no se separaron ni siquiera cuando tomaron el baño. Asami había tallado la fuerte y fornida espalda de Kuvira y sembrado besos por su cuerpo mientras estaban en la bañera.

Hiroshi había salido desde temprano llevando de paseo al compañero de armas de la joven heredera y apenas estaban regresando cuando ellas dos acababan de tomar sus alimentos. Kuvira volvió a subir a su cuarto para alistar sus cosas mientras Baatar llenaba el estómago con la comida de la tarde. Asami la siguió hasta el cuarto y se dedicó a observarla seguir su ritual para vestirse su uniforme.

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua al sentir ya la inminente partida. Se acercó a ayudarla a terminar de acomodar su chaqueta verde pero sus lágrimas eran tantas que lo único que hizo fue mojar el pecho de su esposa. Kuvira alzo su rostro para mirarla.

\- Te prometo que pase lo que pase, yo regresare. Volveré a ti. ¿Podrás esperarme hasta entonces? – un dejo de duda le nublo el pensamiento, ojos esmeralda asintió.

\- Te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero por favor no tardes.

Ambas juntaron sus frentes.

\- Te amo Asami Sato.

\- Te amo Kuvira.

Se fundieron en un beso húmedo y salado por las lágrimas que las dos derramaban ahora.

La despedida fue tan dolorosa y desgarradora como Asami esperaba. Su corazón quedaba destrozado por la partida de la mujer que apenas unas horas antes la había hecho alcanzar el cielo con sus besos y caricias. La vio allí montada sobre su portentoso caballo negro, luciendo ese uniforme verde que le quedaba tan bien, así que guardo en ella esa imagen de su esposa, despidiéndose y cabalgando hacia el horizonte.

\- o –

_Espero leer sus impresiones del capítulo. Se me olvidaba mencionar. Debido a que en este mes estoy en mes del Korrasami XDD no ese no, estoy en el mes de la pre auditoría así que casi no tendré tiempo para escribir, por lo que iré actualizando mis historias una vez por semana, los días domingos por la tarde. Tratare de que sea nutrido el asunto, pero si no puedo, una disculpa de antemano. Cuídense. _

_Saludos. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

**_NdelA:_**_ Hola, traemos capitulo nuevo. Como que últimamente me está dando por hacer capítulos de más de 6 mil palabras. Este originalmente iba a ser corto unas 2 mil o 3 mil palabras a lo mucho, pero termino saliendo más largo de lo que pensaba. Además de que puse algunas escenas de Kuvira y un viejo amor. En resumen, vamos a ver cómo le va a Kuv en la guerra y que paso con Korra. ¡Ahhh! Ya se viene lo bueno. Triángulo amoroso en el siguiente capítulo. De mientras disfruten esta actualización._

_Gracias a __The-Evil-Queen777__ por seguir y apoyar esta historia, genial que te unas al lado oscuro. __LupitaAzucena__ me ha encantado conocerte, animo con tus historias a mí me gustan. __Panquem__ aquí está por fin la continuación, no te preocupes, todo buen soldado tiene derecho a llorar alguna que otra vez. __Devil-In-My-Shoes__ como siempre es un honor tener tus reviews, sensei. __Obini__ espero que tus dudas hayan quedado resueltas en este capítulo. __GabyMarie__ muajajajaja al fin te hice caer en el Kuvisami, aunque solo sea porque me sigues la corriente y te gusta lo que escribo. _

_Gracias también a todos aquellos que le dedican un tiempo a leer estas historias que salen de mi cabeza. Pulgares arriba._

_\- o -_

Desde que su ahora esposa había partido para la guerra hacia algunos meses, la señora Asami recibía cada mes por lo menos una carta de ella. Algunas eran muy cortas, apenas un párrafo saludando en los que decía que estaba bien y que no se preocupara por ella, en otras le hablaba de que aunque las cosas eran complicadas y difíciles seguía manteniendo su promesa. La hija del administrador le escribía en respuesta largas cartas contándole los pormenores sucedidos en el pueblo y la hacienda, así como lo mucho que la extrañaba y esperaba su regreso.

Atesoraba cada una de las cartas que su amada esposa le enviaba del frente. Pues en ocasiones las cartas demoraban en llegar, debido a que el servicio de correo estaba muy afectado por los acontecimientos de la guerra. Tenía cerca de 4 meses que la última carta de la joven Kuvira había llegado a la hacienda. Asami mandaba todos los días a alguno de los mozos de la cuadra a la oficina de correo para preguntar si tenían carta para ella, pero cada día regresaba con una negativa.

La joven esposa se preguntaba si la chica de los ojos aceituna seguía con vida y se aferraba a esa idea con desesperación, pues si no había recibido noticias malas significaba que en efecto, ella estaba viva.

Las noticias de la guerra pronto comenzaron a tornarse una realidad que los afectaba a ellos también. Los robos de ganado y de la cosecha, así como levantamientos en lugares cercanos estaban a la orden del día. Su padre, Hiroshi, había juntado un grupo de hombres armados que se dedicaba exclusivamente a cuidar la hacienda para disuadir a posibles revueltistas. Pues en más de una ocasión habían sido víctimas de estos en la región.

La joven señora decidió ayudar de la mejor forma que podía. Estableció un dispensario y un pequeño hospital con el permiso que había obtenido de su amada esposa. Daba ayuda a las personas que resultaban heridas por los enfrentamientos y a aquellos que enfermaron por la mala situación que reinaba. Se pasaba los días allí, prestando servicio y apoyando a Kya, la doctora que se había hecho cargo del lugar.

En esa rutina se desenvolvía en los últimos meses, siempre a la espera del regreso de su esposa o de alguna carta o noticia de ella. Cada día que pasaba Asami se sumía más y más en la depresión. Su padre en cambio, estaba más que satisfecho por la situación. Al no estar la dueña legitima de la hacienda y la herencia de la familia Earth, Hiroshi hacia uso del dinero y los recursos a su gusto.

El administrador se daba a los lujos gastando el dinero en mujeres, llevando una vida disoluta y casquivana. Su hija al estar ocupada perdiendo el tiempo ayudando a los indios, como él pensaba, no se percataba de su proceder.

\- ¿Señora Asami otra vez por aquí? – Una hermosa mujer de edad madura, cabellera larga y plateada, ojos azules y con una cándida sonrisa en el rostro la recibió en el pequeño hospitalito que la joven esposa había fundado.

\- ¡Doctora Kya buenos días! ¿Qué más puedo hacer mientras espero? – Dijo al tiempo que cruzaba la puerta de entrada y comenzaba a ponerse un delantal blanco alistándose a trabajar.

\- Siempre es bueno tener un par de manos extra y si eso la hace feliz, es bienvenida. – La mujer de cabellera plateada la recibió con un abrazo. - ¿Aun no hay noticias?

\- Nada. – Respondió con pesar, bajando la mirada con evidente tristeza.

\- Que no decaiga ese humor, ella regresara pronto. Mantén la fe. – La doctora movió su mano arriba y abajo en el brazo de Asami para infundir ánimo.

\- Si… es solo que, cada día que pasa siento que la pierdo un poco más, pero tienes razón, tengo que mantener la esperanza y la fe en que Kuvira volverá. – Intento dibujar una sonrisa, pero sus ojos seguían entristecidos.

\- Vamos a ocuparnos de algo para distraer esos malos espíritus. – Kya le palmeo el hombro y ambas se pusieron a trabajar atendiendo a los pacientes que estaban allí.

\- o –

_Algunos meses atrás…_

Kuvira y Baatar se habían unido a su regimiento en la capital y partido al norte a encontrarse con el ejército del general Iroh. Llevaban cerca de un año combatiendo en el frente y la situación seguía siendo la misma. Aunque los disidentes los superaban en número, no tenían la disciplina ni los recursos que poseían ellos. Por lo que fueron cayendo uno a uno los bastiones que los albergaban.

Se estaba llevando a cabo una rápida junta para explicar los detalles de la batalla que se iba a desarrollar dentro de poco. El general Iroh presidia la reunión, con el estaban los comandantes Baraz y Kuvira, así como los coroneles Bumi y Lin.

\- El escuadrón de caballería del coronel Bumi atacara por el flanco izquierdo, cortando el paso de retirada del ejército revueltista. Kuvira hará lo propio con su caballería en el flanco derecho cerrando la tenaza para dejarlos en el medio. – El general Iroh, un hombre de aproximadamente treinta y tantos años, con bastante experiencia en el campo de batalla, era quien daba las indicaciones. – Los batallones de infantería de Lin y Bumi atacaran de frente.

Los militares allí reunidos rodeaban una mesa sobre la cual estaba colocado un gran mapa donde se señalaban las posiciones del ejército opositor y de las fuerzas del ejército que ellos llevaban con pequeñas figuras que los representaban.

\- Si ganamos esta batalla, espero que esto se acabe ya. – El coronel Bumi hablo.

Bumi era un hombre mayor que había visto mejores tiempos en el ejército, ahora solo pensaba en el momento de retirarse, dejar el relevo a los jóvenes y el dedicarse por completo a hacer cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con la guerra o la armada.

\- Tenemos meses esperando eso. Con esto estaríamos borrando a los revueltistas de este lugar. El ultimo resquicio de disidentes. – Lin dijo al tiempo que derribaba la figurilla del ejército opositor.

La coronela Lin era una mujer recia, de fuerte carácter y pocas pulgas. Con la infantería más disciplinada y mejor formada por su mano férrea. Provenía de una familia con un linaje muy arraigado a la armada. Su madre había sido Capitán General sirviendo con impecable registro durante toda su carrera. Ella y su hermana siguieron sus pasos, Lin aún se mantenía en servicio pero su hermana Suyin se había retirado y ahora se dedicaba a la política.

\- Si no hay más comentarios, hay que tomar posiciones. Atacaremos al amanecer. – El general Iroh dio por terminada la reunión.

La comandante Kuvira salió de la tienda donde se llevaba a cabo la junta y se dirigió a donde su escuadrón de caballerangos se encontraba.

\- Baatar, ¿Están listos los hombres? Partimos enseguida. Debemos estar en el lado oeste de la planicie. – La joven de ojos aceituna miro a su compañero de armas que la esperaba con impaciencia.

\- Todos estamos listos. - Le informo el hombre de las gafas de montura oscura.

\- Necesito que alguien envié esto de inmediato. – Saco un pequeño sobre de debajo de su chaqueta y se la entregó a Baatar.

\- ¿Carta para su esposa? – La tomo de las manos de la comandante.

\- Espero sea la última, pronto estaré con ella. – Llegaron hasta donde estaba su semental negro y lo monto de un salto.

\- Después de mañana estaremos más cerca de regresar a la hacienda. – Baatar sonrió estando al pie del caballo. – No te preocupes enviare esto con un mensajero.

Kuvira espoleo al animal que avanzo para dar un chequeo a su caballería antes de partir. Baatar se alejó para hacer el encargo.

\- o –

Hacia algunas horas que la batalla había comenzado. Antes del amanecer, la comandante Kuvira y su caballería estaban en sus posiciones, para cuando los primeros rayos del sol asomaron por el horizonte, se lanzaron al ataque.

Los revueltistas los esperaban ya. Empuñando un rifle y sus pistolas, la comandante se había arrojado al combate. Al principio lograron hacer que el enemigo se retirara huyendo despavorido, pero no contaban con que eso era un señuelo.

Los soldados de la revuelta se escondieron tras un pequeño grupo de árboles hasta donde los persiguieron. Sin embargo estos ya los aguardaban con una sorpresa. Pequeños morteros aprestados en medio de los árboles comenzaron a lanzar su carga. La primera línea de ataque de la caballería cayó con los primeros cañonazos.

Kuvira ordeno a sus fuerzas que se reagruparan y atacar a dos flancos. Baatar llevaba los caballerangos por el lado derecho logrando internarse en el pequeño bosquecillo logrando acabar con los morteros a su paso. La comandante encabezo el ataque frontal, exponiéndose directamente a los disparos de mortero.

Avanzo a gran velocidad con su caballo negro y un buen número de jinetes. En la segunda ráfaga de cañonazos, cayeron algunos más. Estaba por alcanzar las lindes del grupo de árboles cuando la tercera ráfaga de cañonazos la impacto.

El animal se desplomo muerto con el cuerpo destrozado por el impacto directo del arma. La comandante cayo recibiendo heridas por las esquirlas que se generaron. Estaba cubierta de sangre, solo que no sabía si era suya o del animal que yacía muerto a unos centímetros de ella.

De entre el bosquecillo comenzaron a salir revueltistas empuñando sus armas. Kuvira aún estaba aturdida, sin embargo reunió todas sus fuerzas y se levantó tomando sus pistolas y disparando a todo aquel disidente que se le acercara. Pronto se quedó sin municiones. Saco su espada y se preparó para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tenía los sentidos embotados, moviéndose solo por el instinto de sobrevivir, teniendo solo un pensamiento en la mente, volver a ver a Asami.

Blandió la espada defendiéndose de un par de disidentes, solo que poco podía hacer un sable frente a un arma de fuego. El impacto llego. Sintió el dolor en el pecho donde la bala había penetrado su carne, se fue de espaldas sobre el suelo. Apenas con su mente aun consiente vio como el disidente se acercó a darle el tiro de gracia. Cerró los ojos.

No se rendiría tan fácil.

Movió su mano y la hoja de su espada entro en la piel del disidente, quien soltó el arma y se derrumbó a su lado.

La sangre salía a borbotones a pesar de oprimirse la herida. Estaba por perder la conciencia cuando escucho una voz que le hablaba.

\- Comandante, comandante, aguante, la ayudaremos. – Sus ojos se posaron en unos grandes ojos verdes que la miraban animándola a no dejarse vencer. Unos ojos verdes que le recordaron a los hermosos ojos esmeralda de su esposa. Intento contestar, pero ya estaba más allá.

\- o –

Korra, Mako y Bolín se habían enrolado en el ejército como habían acordado, cuando llegaron a la capital. No tuvieron problemas para apuntarse y entrar. Terminaron en un escuadrón de infantería de reciente formación que se estaba preparando para partir al norte.

Comenzaron su instrucción bajo el mando de la comandante Ahnah durante los primeros meses, para después pasar al batallón de la coronela Lin que estaba en el frente de guerra contra los disidentes.

Los tres amigos rápidamente lograron ganarse la fama de ser los mejores de su escuadrón y obtener el rango de cabos de primera para Mako y Bolín, mientras Korra obtuvo el de cabo mayor.

Para el día del ataque con el que pretendían dar fin a la revuelta, Korra, Mako y Bolín estaban en el frente de la infantería con un grupo de hombres que daría apoyo y encerraría a los disidentes entre ellos y la caballería.

Korra se dio cuenta de que la caballería estaba tardando más de la cuenta en llegar al punto de encuentro por lo que se abrió paso entre los combatientes con Mako y Bolín siguiéndola detrás. Descubrieron él porque del retraso y pidiendo refuerzos entraron a cazar disidentes obligándolos a salir de su escondite.

En el fragor de la batalla lograron desmantelar algunos de los morteros que asolaban al escuadrón de caballería. Haciéndolos huir al resto, cuando algunos jinetes se acercaron por los costados. Bolín salió tras ellos siguiéndolos fuera del bosquecillo y fue cuando vio a la comandante luchando por su vida contra algunos enemigos.

Disparo su arma para derribar a unos que se acercaban pero no podría llegar a tiempo para quitar del camino al que estaba al pie a punto de disparar, pues el mismo se había quedado sin balas. Lo vio caer con una espada clavada en él, pero otro disidente más se aproximaba a la comandante.

Korra apareció detrás de él y disparo matando al revueltista y luchando para alejar a los otros que estaban allí. Bolín se arrodillo al pie de la comandante.

\- Comandante, comandante, aguante, la ayudaremos. – Le gritaba mientras buscaba algo para cubrir la herida que manaba el preciado líquido rojo. La miro a los ojos y vio que quiso hablarle pero las palabras no lograron salir de su boca.

\- ¿Cómo está? – Pregunto la chica de ojos azules.

\- Esta inconsciente, debemos llevarla a que la atiendan o morirá. – El joven de ojos verdes armo un vendaje improvisado y cargo entre sus brazos a la comandante.

Mako llego a socorrerlos también ayudando a su hermano a cargar a la oficial. Korra vio un caballo que vagaba cerca sin un jinete y corrió hasta él tomando las riendas. Lo monto.

\- Mako, Bolín, pónganla aquí. La llevare hasta un puesto médico. ¡Rápido! – Los jóvenes subieron a la mujer al lomo del caballo, echándose a galopar Korra una vez sintió segura el agarre.

\- o –

A todo galope, Korra cruzo todo el campo de batalla llegando hasta el campamento donde estaba el puesto médico. Desmonto el caballo y pidió ayuda, hasta ella llegaron dos soldados a auxiliarla para bajar a la oficial.

Siguió a los soldados hasta que depositaron el cuerpo de la oficial en una cama y un médico llego a revisarla. Estaba muy pálida debido a la sangre que había perdido.

\- La comandante necesita una transfusión de sangre, pero no tenemos unidades de sangre para tal propósito. – El galeno le dijo.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? – La chica de ojos azules pregunto.

\- Siéntate aquí y descubre tu brazo. – El hombre le grito a una enfermera que estaba cerca de allí, pidiéndole aguja y manguera para realizar el procedimiento.

Durante una media hora Korra sirvió de bolsa de sangre para reponer la que la oficial había perdido, mientras el doctor extraía la bala y trataba la herida.

La cabo estaba mareada de estar donando su sangre para cuando el galeno le retiro la aguja. Sacudió la cabeza e intento levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron por poco.

\- Sera mejor que descanses un momento. La pelea puede esperar un poco más. – Le dijo el médico mientras estaba recogiendo sus cosas. – Ahora todo depende de cuan fuerte son sus ganas de vivir.- señalo a la comandante.

Mako y Bolín llegaron un rato después. Aparentemente la pelea había terminado para el atardecer.

Baatar se apareció al anochecer por el puesto médico preguntando por la comandante Kuvira. Le indicaron donde estaba y fue hasta ella. Los tres amigos estaban aún allí, esperando a que la oficial reaccionara.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Baatar se aproximó a ellos.

\- No lo sé, ella estaba luchando y de pronto cayo, pensé que había muerto, pero no, mato a su oponente pero eran muchos y Korra mato a otro y yo llegue a verla solo que ya no respondía y… - El joven Bolín estaba intentando dar su explicación de los hechos gesticulando sobremanera.

\- ¡Eh! Bueno la ayudamos y la traje hasta aquí para que la atendieran, pero creo que ya nos vamos. Debemos reportarnos en nuestro superior. – Korra completo la explicación de Bolín.

\- Esperen, ¿a qué batallón pertenecen? – Baatar les pidió antes de que se fueran.

\- Tercer Batallón de infantería, bajo las órdenes de Lin Beifong. – Contesto Mako.

\- Muy bien, no se preocupen por eso. – El joven de gafas oscuras reflexiono un instante. - Ahora pertenecen al Primer Batallón de Caballería de la Republica Unida, bajo el mando de la comandante Kuvira Earth.

\- ¡Hey! Espera, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste? – Una Korra sorprendida se dirigió a Baatar.

\- Ahora son parte de la Caballería. - Respondió el joven Beifong.

\- No eso. ¿Cómo se llama? – Korra señalo a la mujer del lunar que yacía postrada en el camastro.

\- La comandante Kuvira Earth.- Repitió Baatar.

\- ¡Wow! – exclamo Bolín.

\- ¿Estamos hablando de la misma familia que es dueña de la hacienda del viejo Wan? – Mako pregunto con asombro.

\- Si, ese era su señor padre. ¿Por qué les sorprende? ¿Acaso la conocen? – Baatar los miro a los tres por su extraña reacción.

\- No, al menos yo no, ellos creo son de ese lugar. – La chica de ojos azules negó saber algo.

\- Bueno, nuestra familia es del pueblo que está cerca de allí. – Mako intento explicar y Bolín solo se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo.

Korra salió de allí. Tenía la cabeza dándole de vueltas, no a causa de la sangre que había cedido, si no de enterarse a quien había salvado.

\- Soy una bruta, pero que pedazo de… - estaba pateando el suelo renegando por la jugada que el destino le acababa de hacer.

\- Sera mejor que te calmes. El capitán aun nos está viendo. – Mako llego hasta ella con Bolín detrás.

La agarraron de los brazos y se la llevaron a rastras intentando sonreírle al capitán que los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

\- Cálmate Korra, debemos alejarnos de aquí. Vayamos a buscar a la coronela y… - El joven de ojos ámbar le pidió.

\- ¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo me voy a calmar? Acabo de salvar a la responsable de que me separaran de Asami, el amor de mi vida. Yo no me puedo calmar, ni me voy a calmar. – dijo exasperada, recriminándose aun.

\- Pero Korra, tu no podías saber eso. Ni siquiera la conocías, nosotros solo estábamos auxiliando a un superior herido en batalla. – Trato de ser conciliador el hermano menor.

\- Eso es lo que más me puede. ¡Agh! – Golpeo al aire en una rabieta la chica.

\- Insisto que debemos hablar con la coronela Lin y pedirle que nos reubique en otro lugar lejos de aquí. – Mako volvió a insistir.

\- ¡No! – Alzo la voz la hija del capataz. – Haremos lo que el hombre ese dijo, nos uniremos al batallón que lleva la hija del viejo Wan y volveremos a casa. Recuperare a Asami. – sentencio.

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? – Un incrédulo Mako pregunto.

\- Así se hará.

\- o –

Kuvira no despertó sino hasta varios días después, se sentía terrible. Como si alguien le hubiera perforado el pecho, fue allí cuando recordó que en efecto, eso era lo que había sucedido. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un poco familiar rostro moreno y ojos azules que le hablaba.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Todavía se sentía con los sentidos aletargados.

\- Que como te sientes. ¿Cómo estás? – La chica la miraba con preocupación.

\- Como si me hubieran arrollado una manada de caballos. – Quiso sonreír pero le producía dolor el mínimo esfuerzo.

\- Tómalo con calma. Vas a tardar en recuperarte, así que relájate, vas a estar fuera de servicio un buen rato. – Le palmeo el pecho, haciendo que Kuvira gimiera por el dolor que le produjo el gesto de la chica morena. - ¡Ups, lo siento!

\- Con cuidado. – Le contesto con molestia. - ¿Dónde está Baatar?

\- El cuatro ojos debe andar por allí organizando la tropa, que nos movemos a otro lugar. – Se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se fue.

Vio alejarse a la chica de uniforme verde. Estaba completamente adolorida, lo último que recordaba era haber visto unos ojos verdes, la visión de su amada esposa ayudándola en medio del campo de batalla. Sabía que eso era imposible, pero el aferrarse a ella cuando estaba a punto de sucumbir en manos de la muerte la había salvado de algún modo. Ahora estaba allí postrada en una cama y solo debía recuperarse para regresar al lado de Asami. Necesitaba hablar con Baatar y averiguar cuál era el estatus de la situación con los disidentes.

No fue sino hasta más tarde que el joven capitán llego a visitarla.

\- ¡Hey! Te ves echa una mierda. – Baatar esbozo una sonrisa que la comandante devolvió.

\- He visto tiempos mejores. – intento incorporarse, pero el daño en su cuerpo no se lo permitió. – Es bastante molesto no poder hacer nada.

\- Tu tarea ahora es recuperarte, déjame el resto a mí. – Tomo asiento en el mismo lugar donde Korra horas antes había estado.

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas? – Kuvira esperaba escuchar buenas noticias.

\- Los disidentes aquí están acabados, pero como ratas en un barco que se hunde todos están huyendo. Los altos mandos creen que están buscando aliados en otras partes. El descontento es general y a menos de que las cosas cambien estos levantamientos solo irán continuando. – La comandante solo frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Baatar. – Mi madre ha pedido convocar a elecciones para sacar del poder a Hou-Ting y tratar de calmar los ánimos.

\- ¿Es eso posible? – Una incrédula Kuvira lo miro.

\- Lo ha hecho ya. A veces pienso que mi madre está apoyando a los revueltistas de algún modo. – Baatar dijo esto con suma molestia. Si eso era verdad, su madre seria acusada de traición y condenada a muerte.

\- No la culparía si lo hiciera. Muchas veces me pregunto si realmente estamos del lado correcto. Mira esta gente. Ellos solo quieren condiciones más justas y bienestar para su familia. ¿Quién puede culparlos de eso? – El joven capitán sabía que Kuvira llevaba cierta razón en lo que decía, pero lamentablemente no podían darse el lujo de pensar así estando al servicio del gobierno.

\- Estamos en el lado que estamos, y a menos que desertemos, no podemos apoyarlos. – Sentencio con pesar.

\- Al menos dime que podremos volver a casa.

\- Eso no lo decido yo, el general Iroh ha ordena la persecución y ejecución de los disidentes que quedan. Nuestro batallón regresara a la capital y tu podrás tener tiempo para recuperarte. – Kuvira resoplo al escuchar esto.

\- ¿No puedo tener al menos mi recuperación en casa con mi esposa? – Su voz sonó algo frustrada.

\- Una vez en la capital podrás hablar con mi madre de eso y solicitar el permiso. Por cierto, pedí el traslado de tres soldados de la infantería a nuestro regimiento. – Le informo el capitán.

\- ¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Son infantes no jinetes? ¿Para qué diablos los quiero en mi regimiento? – Kuvira pensó que eso era una tontería.

\- Te salvaron la vida, además de que dos de ellos son del mismo pueblo que tú. Pensé que era la mejor forma de recompensarlos. Sacarlos de la guerra o no durarían mucho más como carne de cañón. – Baatar se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a la joven militar palmeando su pierna. – Sera mejor que descanses. En un par de días partiremos de regreso a la capital.

\- o –

El traslado a la capital resulto ser bastante difícil para Kuvira. Le resulto tortuoso el viaje a caballo, a pesar de que Baatar le consiguió un carruaje para moverla ella insistió en hacerlo a lomo de caballo como el resto de su tropa. La chica de ojos azules que la había salvado la acompañaba siguiéndola de cerca, junto con sus otros dos amigos.

Mako y Bolín aún seguían acostumbrándose a su nuevo papel como miembros de la caballería, en su vida habían montado un caballo y les resultaba molesto dejándoles las piernas, la espalda y cierta parte de su anatomía adolorida. Korra por su parte, estaba alegre de tener que dejar de caminar como un soldado común. Como hija del capataz había aprendido a hacer las tareas propias de un caballerango en la hacienda así como las labores del campo. Por lo que no era nueva su condición de jinete.

\- ¿Veo que te estas adaptando bien a tu nuevo puesto? – La joven comandante inicio una pequeña charla con la chica a su lado.

\- Me agradan los caballos. Yo… yo solía tener uno antes de la guerra. – Comento con cierta melancolía.

\- ¿En verdad? Bueno ahora volverás a tener uno. El será tu nuevo mejor amigo. – Con pesar vino a su mente el recuerdo de su hermoso corcel negro que con tanto amor había criado. Lo había seleccionado por ser un bello ejemplar y un brioso macho que procrearía grandes animales de campeonato. Era un gran animal al que estimaba en demasía, pero ahora ya no era más.

\- Si, gracias. – El silencio llego y ambas callaron.

\- No te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado. – Kuvira volvió a intentar retomar la conversación.

\- No ha sido nada. Era mi deber. – Respondió de forma tajante la chica de los zafiros.

\- Lo sé, pero tu deber había terminado en cuanto me dejaste en manos de los médicos, no lo que hiciste después. Si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no seguiría con vida. Te agradezco profundamente por eso. De algún modo te recompensare por ello. – Escuchar sus palabras de agradecimiento le caían mal a Korra, pues no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que había salvado a la mujer que le había quitado a Asami.

\- No se preocupe por eso. – Espoleo a su caballo y salió a galope dejando atrás a una confundida Kuvira.

\- o –

Su llegada a la capital fue recibida con un desfile de triunfo, aunque el ambiente dejaba mucho que desear. La mayor parte de las personas que fueron a recibirlos se notaban insatisfechas y bastante inconformes con la situación del país. Una vez más Kuvira se cuestionó si lo que hacían era lo correcto.

Suyin, la madre de Baatar, les extendió una invitación para celebrar una fiesta en honor del regreso de las tropas. Baatar, Kuvira y los tres amigos acudieron a la recepción como invitados de honor por su sobresaliente labor en el campo de batalla.

\- Hijo mío, me alegro tanto de verte. – Suyin era una mujer madura de cabello gris, ojos verdes y hermosas facciones, su parecido con su hermana Lin era muy notorio, nadie podía negar que fueran de la misma familia a pesar de sus famosas peleas.

\- Madre, el gusto es mío de volver a verte. – Baatar hizo una reverencia para después corresponder con un abrazo a su madre que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

\- Veo que no vienes solo, Kuvira, es un placer verte a ti también. Supe lo que te paso, ¿Cómo sigues? – Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la comandante quien saludo con una reverencia también.

\- Mejor cada día. Muchas gracias por su magnífica invitación, estoy muy honrada de poder estar aquí con usted esta noche. – Haciendo gala de toda su caballerosidad, Kuvira tomo la mano de Suyin y deposito un beso en el dorso como muestra de agradecimiento.

\- He oído que te has casado, felicidades. Tu esposa es una mujer muy afortunada. – Se miraron a los ojos durante un momento.

\- La afortunada soy yo al tenerla a ella como esposa. – Dijo Kuvira a lo que Suyin acaricio su mejilla.

\- Siempre tan galante y modesta. Si yo tuviera menos años estaría detrás de ti. – Comento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Mamá, que estoy yo aquí. – El joven de anteojos protesto por lo que su madre acababa de decir.

\- Señora mía, la verdad es que con menos años o con más años, yo sería quien la pretendiera a usted. – Kuvira cerró un ojo, siguiéndole el juego para molestar a su mejor amigo.

\- Bueno si ya terminaron de molestarme podemos pasar a otra cosa. – Un exasperado Baatar hablo.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y quiénes son estos tres guapos muchachos? – Suyin reparo al fin en la presencia de los otros chicos.

\- Ellos son Korra, Mako y Bolín, los que me salvaron de morir en el campo de batalla. Explico la comandante.

\- Mucho gusto en conocerlos al fin. He sabido por mi hermana Lin lo talentosos que son. – El comentario sorprendió mucho a los tres jóvenes.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Lin? – Dijo Mako.

\- Creí que estaba más que feliz por deshacerse de nosotros cuando nos transfirieron a la caballería. – Suyin se rio al escuchar a Korra.

\- Créame que me los encomendó mucho ahora que estarán bajo las órdenes de mis dos soldados favoritos. – Coloco su mano en el hombro de la chica de los zafiros para darle algo de confianza. – Sean bienvenidos a mi casa, disfruten de la velada.

Dicho esto, Suyin se alejó yendo a recibir a otros invitados a la fiesta.

\- ¡Wow! ¡No me lo puedo creer que conocimos a Suyin Beifong! – Un Bolín entusiasmado y alegre anuncio. - ¡Y sabe quiénes somos!

\- Calma hermano. – Mako se reía de la reacción de admiración del chico.

\- Vamos a tomar algo. La casa invita. – Un hombre con una bandeja con bebidas llego hasta ellos y los 5 se aprestaron a tomar sendas copas para beber.

La fiesta trascurrió entre bailes y conversaciones acerca de la situación política del país. Baatar presento al resto de su familia a los tres amigos, mientras Kuvira se retiró a un lugar más silencioso de la casa. Seguía pensando en Asami y en lo mucho que la extrañaba, deseaba pronto regresar a casa.

\- Veo que tienes muchos pensamientos en ti. – La madre de Baatar se acercó hasta ella.

\- Señora Beifong… - volteo a verla.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Su. – Esbozo una tierna sonrisa. – Sabes que a ti no puedo negarte nada, pero reconozco esa mirada y con pesar debo pedirte que permanezcas un poco más de tiempo aquí.

\- ¿En qué le puedo ser útil? – Suyin tomo el brazo de la joven de ojos aceitunados y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al jardín.

Eso le recordó cuando solían hacer eso, hacia algunos años, cuando Kuvira recién acababa de llegar a la capital y Suyin la tomo bajo su tutela.

\- Se vienen cambios importantes y necesito a alguien como tú para que me ayude a llevarlos a cabo. La gente te sigue, eres una gran líder y sé que con tu carisma y mi apoyo podemos llegar a hacer grandes cosas.

\- Le sigo en lo que me dice. – Asintió con la cabeza.

\- Por lo que he hablado con mi hijo, sé que ustedes dos no son ajenos a la verdadera situación que se vive en el país y de que es necesario un cambio de rumbo. Te necesito aquí para asegurarme de que ese cambio se logre. – Se detuvieron. – Se convocarán a elecciones, pero sé qué la actual presidenta no va a dar su puesto tan fácilmente y temo que algunos de los disidentes cometan una locura antes de que se lleven a cabo las elecciones.

\- ¿Quiere que me encargue de evitar que maten a la presidenta? – Pregunto Kuvira.

\- No, quiero que veles por los intereses del pueblo. Quiero que me ayudes a mantener el orden mientras se elige un nuevo mandatario y si llega a ocurrir el penoso deceso de la actual presidenta, estés a favor de establecer un nuevo orden.

La comandante reflexiono un momento ante las palabras que Suyin le estaba diciendo. Estaban conspirando, le estaba pidiendo que no interfiriera si ocurría el asesinato de la presidenta Hou-Ting y por el contrario respaldara el cambio de gobierno.

\- ¿Quién tomaría el poder? – Quiso saber Kuvira.

\- La persona más adecuada para hacerlo. – Fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

Sabía que Suyin no lo diría abiertamente, al menos no aun, pero era bien conocido por muchos que ella era la candidata a reemplazar a la actual mandataria. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer ahora?

\- Tienes mi respaldo y el de mis hombres. Dame los recursos y te conseguiré lo que deseas. – Podría sonar muy excesivo, pero si Suyin la había buscado para este trabajo era por una razón. Confiaba en que la militar solventaría bien los problemas y le ayudaría a conseguir su meta.

\- Excelente decisión. Tendrás todo lo que requieras. – Se miraron a los ojos nuevamente y Suyin deposito un corto y casto beso en los labios de la comandante. – Sera mejor que regresemos a la fiesta antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia.

Caminaron de regreso al salón de baile y disfrutaron de la fiesta el resto de la noche.

\- o –

En los siguientes días, Kuvira recibió el nombramiento especial de jefe de la guardia de la capital, tomando las atribuciones para encargarse de la seguridad y el control de la ciudad con ayuda de su ahora numeroso ejército. Suyin le había proporcionado un buen número de reclutas y armamento para disponer.

Ella y Baatar estaban moviendo todas las piezas para que la elección se llevara a cabo, aunque sinceramente Kuvira sabía que todo eso era más una pantalla que otra cosa. El cambio se iba a dar, si, con Suyin sustituyendo a Huan-Ting.

Korra, Mako y Bolín entraron a formar parte de su guardia haciéndose cargo de la seguridad en el Palacio Nacional, sede del poder de la presidenta. Desde allí, ellos controlarían los pasos de la regente y la apresarían en caso de que intentara bloquear o anular las elecciones.

Ante tal despliegue de fuerza y estrategia, la transición se dio sin demasiado problema. Todos estaban asqueados de la decadencia que imperaba en el gobierno de Huan-Ting y esta cedió el poder a cambio de mantener su vida. Se ordenó su exilio del país como primera orden de la nueva mandataria Suyin Beifong.

De este modo se dieron las cosas.

Kuvira solicito audiencia con la nueva presidenta para pedir el permiso que tanto esperaba y poder retirarse al lado de su esposa por fin.

\- ¡Que agradable sorpresa! Sabes que no es necesaria tanta burocracia para que puedas venir a visitarme. – Una sonriente Suyin la recibió en su despacho.

\- Gracias, eso lo sé, pero el tema a tratar no es una simple visita de cortesía. – Contesto al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de la presidenta.

\- Ya veo, retomaremos aquella plática. ¿Quieres solicitar el permiso para abandonar tu puesto y dedicarte a la vida conyugal? – Suyin entrelazo sus dedos colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio.

\- Durante estos meses le he servido con aplomo y me he entregado a su causa. Ahora solo quiero pedir un año de permiso para poder hacerme cargo de mi herencia y mi esposa, como lo dicta el reglamento. – Entre la milicia existía una regla que ofrecía a los jóvenes militares que contrajeran nupcias el poder pedir un permiso por un periodo máximo de un año para convivir con sus parejas, después del cual debían regresar a cumplir su periodo de servicio.

\- Sé que no tengo más con que retenerte aquí. Así que adelante, ve a disfrutar de tu vida. – Suyin se movió aproximándose a Kuvira y posando sus manos en los hombros de la joven. – Aun recuerdo cuando llegaste al ejército. Eras una chica tan talentosa y no pude evitar posar mis ojos en ti.

\- Lo sé. – Kuvira tomo la mano de Suyin regalándole un beso. – Siempre serás mi primer amor.

La mujer mayor acaricio algunos de los mechones del cabello de Kuvira para después alejarse de ella.

\- Espero algún día me permitas conocer a esa mujer que es dueña de ti ahora. – Le sonrió con melancolía. – Mi pequeña Kuv.

Ojos aceitunados jalo a la mujer mayor rodeándola con sus brazos descansando su cabeza en el hueco de su pecho.

\- Muchas gracias, por todo.

Suyin cerró el espacio que había entre las dos con un último beso de despedida.

\- Kuvira, quiero que lleves contigo a algunos de tus hombres, sé que la situación en el interior del país aún es algo inestable y me sentiría más tranquila si sé que tienes un equipo de respaldo. – Le pidió una vez se separaron.

\- Así lo hare. – Le dedico una reverencia y salió del despacho.

\- o –

El camino de regreso a casa estuvo prácticamente sin contratiempos. Moría en ansias de poder estrechar entre sus brazos a Asami y volver a besar sus labios rojos que el trayecto se le estaba haciendo tortuoso. Estaba casi completamente recuperada se su encuentro con la muerte y ahora gozaba de una excelente posición política dentro del nuevo régimen, se sentía bien y afortunada.

Baatar había insistido en acompañarla de regreso y pasar un tiempo alejado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la guerra, solo dedicarse a criar vacas y pasear por el campo, como él lo había dicho, quizás conocer una linda campesina que le robara el corazón. Kuvira acepto que fuera con ella, siempre sería bienvenido en su casa.

Además de Baatar, llevo consigo un pequeño grupo de 10 de sus hombres más allegados para que tomaran un poco de descanso.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando cruzaron el pueblo, pronto las noticias de la llegada de visitantes corrió por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Doctora! ¡Doctora! Soldados, llegaron soldados al pueblo. – Un chiquillo de ropas humildes llego hasta el pequeño hospitalito gritando las buenas nuevas.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Quiénes vienen? – La joven señora Asami enseguida fue a su encuentro preguntándole al chiquillo.

\- La patrona regreso. Es ella.

Apenas escucho esto, Asami salió corriendo del dispensario del pueblo, yendo a buscar a su amada esposa. Con lágrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos anduvo por las callejuelas siguiendo al pequeño hasta donde había visto a los soldados.

A lo lejos diviso los uniformes verdes del ejército.

El niño se le adelanto y gritando llamo la atención de los militares.

\- ¡Patrona! Regrese, su esposa está aquí.

La comandante lo escucho y bajo del caballo viendo a su hermosa esposa corriendo hasta ella. Dejo todos los convencionalismos de lado y fue a por ella. La abrazo con fuerza levantándola del suelo y con urgencia busco sus labios, uniéndose en ese ansiado beso que buscaba desde hacía meses cuando partió de estas tierras.

\- Regresaste. – Dijo cuándo se separaron del beso.

\- Te prometí que lo haría. – Le respondió con felicidad la militar.

\- Te extrañe tanto. Pensé que… - Kuvira coloco un dedo sobre su labios, silenciando sus palabras.

\- Estoy aquí, a pesar de todo, estoy aquí. – Volvió a besarla con pasión.

\- Ejem… lamento tener que romper su momento romántico, pero el resto aun quiere llegar a su casa. – Uno de los jinetes a caballo, se acercó a ellas.

\- Esa voz… - Asami dijo apenas en un susurro antes de posar sus ojos en la jinete de aquel animal.

Su mundo se vino abajo en un segundo.

Era ella, Korra, su Korra. Se veía diferente, se había cortado el cabello y ahora vestía ropas del ejército, pero sabía que era ella. Eso no era posible. Korra estaba muerta.

Sintió desvanecerse sus fuerzas y se desmayó en brazos de Kuvira.

Korra bajo del caballo y se aproximó a ella.

Lo último que vio fue dos pares de ojos mirándola. Aceituna y Zafiro.

\- o -

_Waaaa ya se terminó el capítulo de esta semana… u.u _

_¿Qué creen que se viene ahora? ¿Qué les pareció el Suvira que puse? XDD ¿Cómo ven a Kuvira y a Korra? ¿Quién se llevara el amor de Asami? Hagamos apuestas… XDDD_


	8. Chapter 8

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

**_NdelA:_**_ Por fin puedo ponerme a escribir y ¿saben que me paso? Que no podía comenzar a bajar las ideas de mi cabeza a la hoja de Word. Tarde más tiempo del que planeaba escribiendo este capítulo. Me resulto bastante complicado escribir pensando en Korra como la protagonista, por demás está decir que los otros fics Korrasami que tengo están sufriendo este bloqueo que traigo. ¿Es mi culpa que en mi mente solo haya lugar para Kuvira? Quizás, pero hice el intento y les traje este capítulo que espero les guste porque me costó una y la mitad de la otra. Una disculpa si quedo un poco forzado._

_Antes que otra cosa pase, una disculpa enorme por estas semanas sin actualizar, pero ya paso la auditoria en el trabajo y puedo descansar en paz de bitácoras y números y resultados por lo menos un par de semanas. Mil disculpas por eso y gracias por ser pacientes, espero no haberlos hecho esperar demasiado._

_Un agradecimiento a todas esas personas que se han dado el tiempo de leer mi historia en especial a las que dejaron un review del capítulo anterior. __Empezando por __GabyMarie__ mi hermosa novia que me tiene paciencia en todo este asunto de la escritura, te estoy llevando al lado oscuro del Kuvisami. __cosasmias96__ en respuesta a tu petición de hacer Korrasami la historia, bueno es lo que es, tratare de dar un poco de Korrasami en los siguientes capítulos en los que se va a dar ya el triangulo amoroso en pleno. __LupitaAzucena__ gracias por las referencias que me diste, fueron buenas para darme una idea de donde ubicar geográficamente la historia. __Phary__ una palabra para ti santosrecorcholismoradosyverdesbatman. __sasori01__ al fin está aquí la actualización, espero lo disfrutes. __Obini__ he muerto de risa con la anécdota de tu reacción por el Suvira lol. __Devil-In-My-Shoes__ tu no llegas tarde, llegas cuando debes llegar, como siempre es un honor tener un comentario tuyo eres la pura inspiración para hacer estas historias. __Panquem__ quedas perdonada si tú me perdonas la tardanza por no actualizar pronto. __deathinnocent__ aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo. __Lucy por tres, no me quiero equivocar pero espero seas la misma Lucy Gallegos que me escribió por face y me dio la alegría más grande que tuve en un día que era muy malo, tu regalo fue como luz en medio de la oscuridad. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. __Susurro Nocturno__ hombre hasta que me haces el honor de pasar por aquí, espero puedas reconocer a este hijo perdido tuyo, si no fuera por ti nada de esto sería posible. Tranqui hombre, no te reclamo, eres bienvenido cuando quieras._

_Hace unos dias me llego por inbox en mi cuenta de Facebook un hermoso fanart que Lucy mando a hacer, gracias al lápiz de Antonia Sanchez, se los he querido compartir asi que lo subi a mi muro. Para quienes quieran verlo pueden ir a __ . ?fbid=1001858316514053&amp;set=a.503333586366531.119058.100000696819731&amp;type=1&amp;theater__ o simplemente anexarme, mi cuenta es __Mag Max Bigotes Mendoza R__._

_Bueno ya no los entretengo más, pasen a leer esta siguiente entrega. Espero con ansias sus reviews. _

– o –

Desde que Korra había dejado el pueblo con Mako y Bolin su vida había tomado un giro completamente diferente. Las cosas se habían vuelto complicadas con todo lo que sucedió en la hacienda. Entre el compromiso de Asami y la muerte del viejo Wan, así como la llegada de la hija de este, su mundo se había venido abajo. Todo lo que deseaba y anhelaba se esfumo como el humo de un cigarrillo. Ahora estaba camino a la capital con un futuro incierto y dos chicos con los que compartía esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Llegaron después de un largo camino a pie durante algunos días y algunos desvíos, la tarde caía sobre ellos y el cansancio les apremiaba.

– Mako, ¿seguro que es por aquí? – Un apesadumbrado Bolin le preguntaba a su hermano.

– Debe ser por aquí, si mal no recuerdo. – Cuando más joven, el hermano mayor había viajado con sus padres a la Capital para visitar a algunos parientes. Bolin era muy chico como para recordarlo pero él tenía aun memorias de aquel viaje.

– Admítelo. Estamos perdidos. – Korra caminaba tras ellos, le dolían los pies, la larga caminata y los zapatos le habían sacado unas grandes ampollas del tamaño de monedas. Caminar se le hacía tan doloroso.

– No chicos, sé que es por estos rumbos, solo necesito encontrar la fuente con el tipo del caballo. Enfrente…

– Enfrente está el cuartel, ya lo sabemos. Solo que ya dimos muchas vueltas a este barrió y no la hemos encontrado. – Korra se estaba desesperando, así que se acercó a unas personas que platicaban amenamente en uno de los puestos que había en la calle.

– Disculpen, tengan buena tarde, ¿alguno podría decirme como llego al cuartel de la milicia? – Le pregunto a un par de transeúntes.

Los dos tipos la miraron de arriba abajo y después hicieron lo mismo con sus amigos. Uno de ellos al fin hablo.

– Debes seguir derecho, salir a la calle principal y dar vuelta a la izquierda o ¿era a la derecha? – Se giró y esperando una respuesta de su compañero de platica, quien se rasco la cabeza tratando de recordar.

– Creo que es la izquierda. – Contesto el señor.

Mako, Korra y Bolin les agradecieron y reanudaron la caminata. Recorrieron la calle siguiendo las indicaciones de los hombres a los que les habían preguntado y pronto se encontraron con una plaza que tenía un pintoresco mercadillo. Algunos puestos con frutas y verduras en venta, así como un carnicero que afilaba un cuchillo para despachar un trozo de carne. Cruzaron las tiendas y allí estaba, una fuente con un jinete y un caballo que alzaba en alto su espada señalando la dirección donde se encontraba el cuartel.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Mako brinco de la alegría al encontrar al fin la fuente y el cuartel.

– Muy bien muchachos, aquí esta nuestra parada. Bien hecho hermano. – Un emocionado Bolin brincaba con Mako alrededor de la fuente.

Korra simplemente se agacho y con ambas manos saco un poco de agua echándosela en el rostro para refrescarse, paso la mano húmeda por su nuca y bebió un poco para mojarse los labios. Contemplo su reflejo en el agua perdiéndose en su imagen, en ese momento se detestaba tanto. Estaba muy enojada con ella misma por haber aceptado irse del pueblo y dejar atrás a Asami y estaba enojada con está por haberse comprometido con la hija del viejo Wan. Revolvió el agua para difuminar su reflejo y volteo la mirada a los chicos que seguían celebrando.

– ¿Y ahora qué sigue? – Los chicos la miraron.

– Pues hay que ir y preguntar cómo podemos enlistarnos. – El hermano mayor se recompuso la ropa que se había salido de su lugar.

Bolin se acercó a la fuente metiendo toda la cabeza dentro del agua salpicando a Korra y Mako cuando la saco sacudiendo su cabello.

– ¡Hey cuidado! – La joven de ojos azules se cubría con los brazos para evitar ser empapada por el más pequeño de los hermanos, solo que sin mucho éxito.

Al verse toda llena de agua Korra salto a la fuente arrojándoles agua a los chicos y estos la siguieron dentro jugando los tres como si fueran niños chiquitos. Divirtiéndose, riendo y siendo alegres. Estos hermanos la hacían olvidarse un poco de sus problemas.

De algún lugar escucharon un silbato y un par de manos la sacaron de la tina de la fuente e hicieron lo mismo con los chicos.

– ¡Oigan está prohibido jugar en la fuente y perturbar el orden público! – Un hombre bigotón de cabello chino, tipo afro, no muy alto pero con el vientre un poco abultado les gritaba.

Él y los otros dos hombres que le acompañaban los tenían sujetos de los brazos y los llevaban a empujones en dirección al cuartel. Fue allí cuando Korra reparo en los uniformes que vestían. Eran de la milicia, usaban una túnica verde que tenía bordado un logo en el costado que los reconocía como parte de la infantería.

– ¡Esperen! Nosotros nos vamos a enlistar, solo estábamos tomando un descanso. ¿A dónde nos llevan? – Forcejeando y pataleando el más joven de los hermanos trataba de hacerse entender con los uniformados.

Entraron al cuartel y en la explanada central los hicieron quedarse mientras uno de los hombres entraba a una de las oficinas. A los pocos minutos salió una joven mujer que vestía el uniforme de la milicia, solo que denotaba que era de un rango superior por las franjas en sus costados y las típicas hombreras metálicas de los oficiales. La piel morena y sus penetrantes ojos grises le daban un aire de ser del sur, como lo era Korra, sin embargo al hablar no poseía el acento típico de los sureños sino más bien tenía el acento de la capital.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa con estos chicos? – Poso sus ojos grises en el trio escaneándolos por completo.

– Estos jóvenes estaban perturbando el orden público en la plaza. – El tipo del afro le contesto.

– Eso no es verdad. – Hablo Bolin por impulso pero al ser observado por la militar se sintió intimidado por la severidad de su mirada. – Solo estábamos tomando agua. – Bajo la voz hasta quedarse en un susurro.

– Dicen que vienen a enrolarse, por eso los trajimos aquí. – Continúo el hombre afro y bigotón.

Los tres chicos estaban formados en fila una junto al otro y la comandante camino delante de ellos estudiando su comportamiento. Mako procuraba no hacer contacto visual y desviaba los ojos al cielo tragando fuertemente saliva. El pobre de Bolin miraba el suelo y hacia mohines con sus pies en señal de timidez. Únicamente Korra mantenía la vista al frente y cuando la comandante se colocó delante de ella tuvo que vérselas cara a cara en un pequeño duelo de miradas.

Los ojos grises eran bastante severos, pero Korra había aprendido a no dejarse intimidar por nadie. Sostuvo la mirada hasta que la comandante esbozo una leve sonrisa.

– ¡Al suelo reclutas! Quiero 50 lagartijas, ¡ya! – El grito hizo saltar a los hermanos que de inmediato se tiraron al suelo desconcertados.

Korra hizo lo mismo, pero se mantuvo calmada. Esto era una prueba. Contaban "uno, dos, tres", "veinte", "treinta" y al llegar a ese número la hija del capataz se sentía desfallecer, no por la cantidad de lagartijas, si no por el cansancio acumulado del viaje. Pero no se rendiría tan fácil, "treinta y cinco", "cuarenta", "cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve y cincuenta". Se dejó caer en el suelo descansando al fin.

– Quizás me puedan servir. – La comandante se dio la vuelta para regresar a la oficina. – Denle unos uniformes y asígnenles un lugar, mañana los quiero entrenando con el resto de los reclutas.

El tipo del afro asintió y dio la indicación a sus dos compañeros. Los levantaron del suelo llevándolos a unas barracas que servían de dormitorios. En el lugar había dispuestas varias literas de tres pisos una frente a la otra en dos filas dejando un pasillo en el medio, probablemente cabrían unos 40 reclutas en el dormitorio. Al ver al hombre del afro y el bigote, varios de los reclutas que estaban recostados o solo pasando el rato en el dormitorio se cuadraron al frente cuando se percataron de su presencia.

– Esta será su barraca, a mi cargo, Cabo Mayor Bosco. – El militar se aliso el bigote sonriendo maliciosamente. – El Cabo se encargara de explicarles las reglas y darles lo que necesitan. – Bosco y sus dos hombres salieron del dormitorio.

Un chico no mayor a ellos se acercó.

– Bienvenidos al 5to batallón de infantería de la capital. Mi nombre es Arik, vengan conmigo los llevare a que les den sus uniformes. – El Cabo les sonrió con amabilidad y se echó a andar a la tienda del cuartel.

Arik les explico el reglamento, obedecer sin rechistar, hacer rápido y de buen modo, respetar a los rangos superiores y sobre todo nunca dejarse rendir. Le entrego a cada uno un uniforme de soldado con sus respectivas botas y regresaron a los dormitorios después de un pequeño tour por el cuartel.

– Y estos son los baños, si quieren refrescarse pueden hacerlo. – A Korra se le alegro el semblante ante la idea de poder disfrutar de un poco de agua sobre su cuerpo, se sentía toda sudada y bastante sucia así que no lo dudo y corrió para meterse al baño.

Al abrir la llave del agua se dio cuenta que el agua de la capital no era para nada igual a la de su pueblo. Esta estaba toda turbia y no olía muy bien, nada que ver con el agua cristalina de los pozos, manantiales y riachuelos de su tierra. Sin embargo esto era algo mejor que nada. Lleno la tina y se metió dentro. Disfruto del baño con agua fría para calmar sus músculos y salió de allí cuando su piel se arrugo como una uva pasa.

Cambio sus ropas habituales por la ropa de dormir del ejército, una camiseta blanca y unos pantaloncillos verde claro con unos zapatos de tela verde oscuro y suela suave. Regreso al dormitorio donde los hermanos ya estaban echados en sus respectivas literas, Mako eligió la más baja, Bolin se acomodó en la de en medio dejándole a Korra la de hasta arriba.

– ¿En serio? – La chica se cruzó de brazos. – Me voy a caer de esa altura, me muevo demasiado en la noche.

– Tardaste mucho en el baño y perdiste tu oportunidad de elegir. – Mako se metió debajo de las sabanas para no ceder su lugar.

– ¿Te lo puedo cambiar si quieres? – Como siempre el bueno de Bolin se ofrecía para ayudar.

– No déjalo Bo, si me caigo procurare golpear a Mako en venganza. – Miro con enojo al mayor de los hermanos.

Agarro la sabana de Mako y le cubrió la cabeza dándole un golpe en las costillas para quitarle una almohada y a toda prisa subió hasta su cama en lo alto de la litera.

– ¡Oye! Devuélveme mi almohada. – El chico se levantó intentando subir a la litera para recuperarla pero a medio camino Korra le sorrajo en la cara la almohada haciéndolo caer al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe contra el piso. – ¡Aghhh! – Se sobaba la espalda.

Bolin y Korra estallaron en risas y Mako les siguió en la risa aun adolorido por el golpe pero levantando en lo alto su almohada.

– ¡Shhh! ¡Silencio! Otros queremos dormir. – Los chicos bajaron sus risas y se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas para poder descansar al fin.

Muy temprano el sonido de un silbato los despertó de golpe. Aun no amanecía pero ya era tiempo de empezar el día. Se vistieron rápido y fueron a tomar el desayuno. El comedor era simple, unas mesas largas con bancas en sus costados donde los otros reclutas se apelotaban para conseguir un lugar y no comer de pie. El trio tomo cada uno una bandeja y pasaron a que les sirvieran la comida. No tardaron mucho en eso como en encontrar un lugar donde acomodarse a desayunar.

El bullicio, las voces hablando por lo alto y los sonidos de bocas masticando y tragando iban y venían. Comieron rápido y en menos de treinta minutos estaban listos ya en la explanada formados para las indicaciones del día.

La misma mujer que el día anterior les había dejado entrar a la infantería estaba ahora al frente de todos los reclutas.

– Mi nombre es Ahnah, la comandante Ahnah para los nuevos que aún no me conocen. – Camino hasta donde estaban los chicos de la barraca donde Korra, Mako y Bolin pertenecían ahora. – Están aquí para servir y proteger. Somos la base del ejército, la columna vertebral, sean orgullosos de pertenecer a la poderosa infantería de la presidenta Hou-Ting. El 5to Batallón de infantería, el mejor preparado, el más fuerte y el más diestro en el arte de la guerra. ¿Están a la altura del compromiso que hoy asumen? – Grito en la última parte de su discurso.

– ¡Señor, sí señor! – Fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

– Sangre y sudor, no espero menos, aquí aprenderán a ser los mejores soldados de todo el país. Valor, coraje y deseo de servicio son las cualidades que deberán tener. No se aceptan cobardes ni traidores. – Hablo de forma tajante.

Después de la enérgica presentación, la comandante los despidió y los jóvenes reclutas iniciaron su entrenamiento militar. Korra se adaptó rápidamente, los ejercicios militares no le resultaron un gran problema, quizás solo al principio le costó un poco acostumbrarse pero con el paso de los días las cosas mejoraron mucho para ella y los chicos. Pronto se destacaron del resto.

Los tres hacían un equipo genial. La comandante Ahnah les asigno tareas cada vez más exigentes. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de la espada y armas de fuego, fueron algunas de las cosas que fueron desarrollando. Eran buenos soldados pero también tenían talento en meterse en cada lio por lo que terminaban siempre con un castigo. Les encantaba gastarle bromas a Bosco y compañía.

\- o -

Los fines de semana libres pasaban sus tardes en una de las tabernas del barrio donde bebían cerveza y armaban escandalo junto al resto de sus compañeros hasta altas horas de la noche. Los chicos se llevaban a Korra para distraerla y que no estuviera siempre ensimismada pensando en cierta joven de ojos esmeralda, pues se ponía insufrible cuando solo pensaba en eso. Al menos con un poco de cerveza, música y desastre ocasional, el tema Asami se volvía más llevadero.

– ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! – El grupo de reclutas animaban ruidosamente a una Korra que competía con Bolin y el Cabo Mayor Bosco para ser el primero en terminar la ronda de cinco tarros de cerveza en el menor tiempo posible.

La joven de ojos azules se sentía un poco mareada pero eso no la hacía ir más despacio. Uno tras otro los tarros de cerveza quedaban vacíos boca abajo en la mesa del bar. Al final y casi por nada termino de beber el último y se proclamó ganadora dejando a un Bolin y un Bosco aun con cerveza por tomar.

Bosco se levantó del banquillo donde estaba bebiendo y pidió una canción al grupo que amenizaba en el lugar.

– A ver ustedes toquen una rola para animar esto que parece velorio. – El tipo ya se veía un poco ebrio. – Y tú, quiero la revancha, pero esta vez va con tequila. – Señalo a Korra lanzando el reto.

– Va, yo no me rajo, el que pierda va a bailar frente a la oficina de la comandante en ropa interior. – Estiro la mano para cerrar el trato, Bosco titubeo un instante para finalmente estrechar la mano de la chica aceptando el reto.

– ¡Tabernero sírvase otra ronda de caballitos dobles, cinco! – Dijo mirando desafiante a Korra mientras contaba en su mano con sus dedos del uno al cinco y se reía de ella, pensando que no aguantaría.

Mako y Bolin se acercaron a Korra.

– ¡Estás loca! Vas a terminar inconsciente con esa cantidad de alcohol. – Mako estaba molesto con lo que sucedía.

– Tranquilo hermano, Korra puede con eso y más. ¡A patearle el trasero al patán de Bosco! – En cambio el hermano menor apoyaba todas las ideas que Korra y él emprendían, Mako era como el gruñón que a regañadientes los acompañaba y siempre terminaba diciendo te lo dije.

– ¡Yo sé que puedo, yo sé que puedo! – Dijo para sí. – Deja de ser tan aguafiestas Makario. – Korra se estiraba y tronaba el cuello mientras Bolin le hacía masaje en los hombros para prepararla.

– ¡Que no me digas así! Mi nombre es Mako. – El joven se hizo el digno y se fue a la barra de la taberna pidiendo una cerveza y sentándose en un banco con molestia no queriendo participar del reto.

Los soldados rodearon la mesa vitoreando a uno y a otro. El tabernero dispuso cinco copas para cada uno y las sirvió al tope. Bosco reía a carcajadas burlándose de Korra.

– Este es un reto de hombres, aun puedes echarte atrás. – Alzo las manos para recibir más apoyo de los que lo acompañaban.

– Eso ya lo veremos, serás tú el que este desnudo mañana frente a la comandante. – Korra le hizo una señal obscena con la mano.

El hermano menor alentaba la porra que estaba del lado de la chica. Se sentó junto a ella en la mesa dando palmadas para infundir valor.

Una vez listos y servidos los tragos, el tabernero coloco una botella del tequila sobrante a cada lado de los contendientes explicando para que eran. Cuando terminaran de beber los cinco tragos, debían darle fondo a la botella hasta que uno de los dos cayera inconsciente. El que se mantuviera en pie hasta el final era el ganador.

Korra respiro profundo, no se amilanaba aunque eso ultimo le hacía dudar. Aun así seguiría hasta el final.

El tabernero inicio la cuenta regresiva y comenzaron a beber los tragos.

Uno. La bebida le quemaba la garganta pero la aguanto.

Dos. El fuego en su estómago le quemaba como el mismo infierno.

Tres. Eso fue como una patada de mula.

Cuatro. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y vidriosos, el alcohol comenzó a hacer de las suyas.

Cinco. El mareo se hizo más intenso.

Botella. Tomo el tequila bebiendo directo de la botella, Bosco ya estaba bastante mal a estas alturas.

Sorrajo la botella vacía en la mesa.

"Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta" Se miraron uno al otro. Bosco quiso hablar pero lo único que pudo hacer fue caer de bruces sobre la mesa sin sentido. La taberna entera exploto por todo lo alto proclamando a Korra ganadora.

La joven se levantó de la mesa tratando de dar un paso pero al igual que el cabo cayó al suelo cuan larga era perdiendo la consciencia.

Un balde de agua fría la despertó de golpe. La cabeza le dolía sobremanera, la luz del día le molestaba a los ojos y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior en medio de la plaza del cuartel. Estaba sentada con las manos y pies atados. Detrás de ella estaba Bosco que aun dormía.

Otro balde de agua fue a darle encima al cabo que se agito al sentir el líquido sobre él. La comandante estaba parada frente a ellos con cara de enojo monumental.

– ¿Me pueden explicar que rayos significa esto? – La vena de la sien de la comandante estaba resaltada por el esfuerzo de autocontrol ante la visión de esos dos.

– Todo fue culpa de ella. – Bosco trato de zafarse del problema.

– ¡Oh si claro! ¿Todo es culpa mía? ¿Quién es el que estaba de gallito anoche presumiendo de su aguante? – Korra se revolvió tratando de quitarse las cuerdas de las manos.

– Nosotros podemos explicarlo. – Fue allí que Korra se percató de la presencia de los hermanos por la voz de Bolin.

Los chicos estaban igual que ella atados pero aun conservaban su ropa solo que tenían algunos golpes en la cara y sus ropas estaban muy maltratadas y llenas de su sangre.

– El que sea que hable. – La comandante caminaba de un lado a otro.

– Bosco y Korra se echaron un reto de tequila y el primero que cayera perdería, Bosco fue el primero en quedar fuera pero a Korra le paso lo mismo y los otros dijeron que los dos habían perdido y los quisieron traer aquí y hacerles eso. – Señalo a los dos. – Mi hermano y yo nos opusimos a que se la llevaran porque ella gano, pero no nos hicieron caso y terminamos peleando y así es como estamos aquí. – Al fin Bolin tomo aire después de su larga explicación.

La comandante se agarro el puente de la nariz frunciendo el ceño.

– Un mes de castigo a los cuatro, sin permisos y con trabajo extra. Además de hacer la limpieza de todos los uniformes del personal. – Todos hicieron cara de "porque yo" pero no rechistaron, pues hacerlo equivaldría a aumentar su condena.

Esa fue una de las varias veces que terminaron en castigo por su comportamiento. Ya eran clientes y Bosco terminaba embarrado junto a los chicos.

\- o -

A los seis meses de estar en el cuartel, un regimiento de soldados llego al lugar. Era un regimiento numeroso, todos iban con su maleta de viaje y sus armas al hombro. Al frente de ellos venia una mujer madura de cabello gris y con mucha mala leche. La comandante Ahnah tembló ante su presencia cuando la recibio. Era raro ver a la comandante comportándose de esa forma. Debía ser una persona muy importante y bastante severa para ponerla así.

Mando a reunir a todo el personal disponible incluidos los nuevos. Korra, Mako y Bolin se presentaron a la formación quedando sorprendidos por el despliegue de fuerza que representaba el numeroso regimiento. La mujer que venía a cargo se paró enfrente de todos en el cuartel.

– Coronela Lin Beifong a cargo del 3er Regimiento de Infantería del ejército de la presidenta Hou-Ting. Estoy aquí para llevarme a todo el personal capacitado disponible del 5to batallón. En este momento son requeridos sus servicios para combatir a los revueltistas que luchan en el norte contra nuestro honorable ejército. Iremos a reforzarlos. – Se giró hablándole a la comandante Ahnah. – Seleccione a los mejores para unirse al regimiento. – La coronela se dio la vuelta y entro a la oficina del cuartel junto con otros de sus hombres.

La comandante Ahnah comenzó a nombrar a las cuadrillas que se irían a la guerra. El trio esperaba poder quedarse, sin embargo esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que la comandante se deshiciera de ellos aun cuando eran novatos. Así fue como terminaron camino al norte junto al resto de los soldados de infantería que iban a la guerra.

\- o –

Los días en el frente de batalla eran duros, pero por suerte para Korra, ella y los hermanos habían sobrevivido los primeros meses a pesar de todos los pronósticos para ser novatos. Su don natural de meterse en problemas y salir airosos de cada uno de ellos les había ganado reputación, no de la buena sin embargo. El Cabo Mayor Bosco estaba a cargo de su cuadrilla y aguantaba las llamadas de atención de sus superiores a causa de los chicos, solo que hacía caso omiso. El cabo los veía como buenos soldados además de que les debía el pellejo cuando en una incursión en territorio hostil casi lo habían pescado los revueltistas pero el trio lo saco del embrollo.

El día que Korra, Mako y Bolin obtuvieron su ascenso fue un día triste. En la guerra solo hay una forma de subir de rango y eso lo averiguaron de la peor manera. Bosco había recibido órdenes de limpiar un camino de suministro del ejército que estaba siendo acechado por revueltistas que se robaban las provisiones que enviaban para los soldados en el frente. Debían custodiar la caravana desde el paso de El Salto a la capital del estado Durango, que es a la que se le proveía de los recursos desde el puerto más cercano.

Muchos de los revueltistas bajaban de los pueblitos de la sierra para asaltar dichas caravanas y luego se perdían en los muchos caminos intrincados y escarpados del lugar. Meterse allí era un suicidio. Lo accidentado del paisaje y lo poco conocido que eran los caminos para los fuereños como ellos los hacia casi intocables a los locales.

Partieron de Durango para encontrarse con la caravana en El Salto, a medio camino del puerto, la caminata a pie fue a marchas forzadas haciéndola en tres días. Esperaron al convoy medio día cuando arribaron escoltados por otro grupo de soldados que pasaron la estafeta a Bosco y sus muchachos. Les advirtieron que habían sido seguidos por un grupo de insurrectos que los acosaban desde Pino Gordo pero los lograron mantener a raya.

El cargamento que llevaban estaba compuesto por suministros de armas y municiones así como provisiones de alimentos y ropa. El convoy tenía cerca de 20 carretas y ellos apenas eran 40 soldados de la cuadrilla, estaban justos.

Bosco iría al frente con unos cuantos soldados, Arik iba a la retaguardia con otros tantos y los chicos en el medio haciendo rondas alrededor. Lograron avanzar casi sin contratiempos hasta un pueblo rodeado de ojos de agua donde repostaron a los animales y descansaron un par de horas.

Korra relevo a uno de los soldados que iban al frente y se colocó a un lado de Bosco. Platicaban amenamente de tonterías por buena parte del tramo hasta que la noche los alcanzo y se detuvieron en un llano. La joven no se sentía bien de que acamparan en un lugar tan abierto como ese, los pequeños bosques de alrededor los hacían un blanco fácil para ser atacados.

Era pasada la media noche en su cambio de guardia que Korra, Mako y Bolin tomaron su turno de vigilancia. La joven había colocado una alarma rudimentaria, un perro que recogió del pueblo anterior y al cual había alimentado ganándose su confianza y ahora le ayudaba a vigilar el convoy. Patrullaba los alrededores con el can de pelaje blanco y ojos oscuros al que había nombrado como Naga. De pronto el animal gruño con recelo hacia un costado para ponerse a ladrar acto seguido, le ordeno ir en busca de Mako y Bolin y despertar al resto de los soldados.

Empuño su rifle apuntando al frente y fue cuando los vio, un grupo de revueltistas. Comenzaron a dispararle y apenas puedo echarse al suelo para responder a la agresión presionando el gatillo de su arma disparando a la oscuridad de la noche. Pronto llegaron los refuerzos, Mako, Bolin y algunos otros soldados. Esa noche la luna no estaba en el cielo, lo que hacía más difícil el poder distinguir algo en la oscuridad. Lanzaron antorchas al aire para alumbrar y poder localizar a los asaltantes.

Korra se lanzó a combatir a unos hombres que se habían acercado lo suficiente a ella para lograr verlos con ayuda de la escasa luz que se dejaba ver con las antorchas. Los hermanos llegaron hasta ella auxiliándola contra el grupo enemigo. Se escucharon disparos del otro lado del campamento. Los bandidos estaban atacando por dos flancos.

Repelieron el ataque de ese lado y el trio salió corriendo a socorrer a sus otros compañeros dejando que el resto de los soldados que estaban con ellos se hicieran cargo. Bosco y algunos de sus hombres descargaban sus balas contra otro grupo que intentaba hacerse con el control de la caravana. Naga estaba junto a Bosco ladrando hacia donde un revueltista se acercara alertándolo.

Korra llego hasta su lado y los hermanos se apostaron detrás de una improvisada barricada que habían construido anteriormente. El ataque anterior solo había servido de distracción, estos eran más numerosos. Bosco le pidió a Korra que fuera hasta una de las carretas en donde venía un cargamento de armas de artillería y tomara un par de morteros, con su fuego podrían hacer desistir a los asaltantes de su cometido.

El trio fue carreta por carreta buscando las armas hasta que las hallaron. Con rapidez tomaron cada uno un mortero y sus municiones. Regresaron hasta la barricada plantando las armas y alistándolas para disparar. Bosco estaba herido, la joven quiso auxiliarlo pero antes debían repeler el ataque. Las primeras ráfagas de los morteros impactaron logrando hacer huir a los asaltantes. Una vez que se dispersaron. Korra fue hasta donde Bosco se encontraba.

El cabo tenía una severa lesión en la zona blanda del estómago. La sangre había formado un charco debajo de él.

– Bosco aguanta. – La chica de ojos azules presionaba la herida de su superior, pero sabía que no sobreviviría mucho más. El tipo perdía sangre a raudales.

– Déjalo ya, sé que no voy a salir de aquí… mejor escúchame… – Las manos ensangrentadas de Bosco temblaban en espasmos, estaba sudando frio. – Arik está muerto y yo… yo lo voy a seguir… tú tienes que hacerte cargo. – Cogió la mano con la que Korra presionaba la herida.

– No digas eso Bosco, tú vas a estar bien, te vas a recuperar. – El cabo representaba para ella una especie de familiar, como un hermano mayor que a pesar de todos los problemas que le causaba siempre terminaban haciendo las pases y riendo por cada tontería.

– No me interrumpas. Confió en ti, sé que lo harás bien. – El suboficial tembló con violencia exhalando su último aliento.

– Así lo hare. No te preocupes. – Korra lo estrecho entre sus brazos derramando un par de lágrimas.

– Arik también está muerto. – El menor de los hermanos se acercó a ella dándole la noticia.

Mako estaba junto a otros soldados auxiliando a los heridos y tratando de poner orden en medio del caos. Korra cerró los ojos de Bosco soltando el agarre del hombre y dejándolo a un lado.

– De ahora en adelante yo estoy a cargo. Tú y Mako serán mis cabos. Agrupémonos, debemos salir lo más rápido posible no podemos quedarnos a esperar otro ataque. – Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara pero solo se manchó con la sangre que había en sus manos.

Bolin quiso reconfortarla pero ella lo detuvo con una señal de su mano.

No hubo mucho tiempo de nada, antes de que los revueltistas se volvieran a juntar para contratacar. Korra apresuro a todos disponiendo un par de carretas para cargar los muertos y los heridos, a pesar de todo, no dejaría que sus amigos quedaran allí en despoblado abandonados. Avanzaron a paso veloz y al amanecer ya habían obtenido algo de ventaja.

Pararon al medio día para descansar y poder atender mejor a los que habían resultado heridos. Korra junto a Mako, Bolin y otros soldados que se ofrecieron cavaron las tumbas donde depositarían a los muertos. De pie frente a la sepultura de quien en vida fuera su oficial superior, Korra juro que algo como eso no volvería a pasarle.

Por esa razón cuando se encontró con un oficial herido en el campo de batalla durante el enfrentamiento final contra los revueltistas en Santiaguillo, no dudo en hacer todo lo posible por salvarla. Por las ironías de la vida, cuando se enteró de quien era ese oficial que había salvado se maldijo por su estupidez. Esa había sido la última broma que Bosco le jugara desde el más allá, en pago por todas las veces en que ella lo metiera en problemas.

Ni Mako ni Bolin estaban de acuerdo con la morena cuando esta decidió que se quedarían en el escuadrón de la caballería que comandaba Kuvira y Baatar. Para ellos era muy arriesgado estar cerca, temían que si la comandante averiguara quienes eran ellos y sobre todo si sabía quién era Korra los llevarían sin juicio a la horca.

Para cuando regresaron a la Capital del país, Bolin y Kuvira se habían hecho buenos amigos, el joven hermano era muy llevadero con las personas y bastante sociable. Korra aprovecho esa amistad para hacer que Bolin le sacara algunas cosas a la comandante. Aunque en general Kuvira era muy reservada, Bolin se ganó su confianza quizás por su cara de niño y su inocencia innata. La comandante estaba agradecida con ellos tres por haberla salvado de la muerte, sobre todo con Korra, por lo que se convirtieron en su grupo más allegado.

Para cuando asistieron a la fiesta que Suyin organizo para recibir a los oficiales que regresaron del frente, Kuvira no dudo de colocar a los muchachos en posiciones estratégicas para cumplir con lo que la exmilitar le había encomendado. Al ser nombrada jefa de la guardia de la ciudad Capital, Kuvira puso a Korra como jefa de seguridad del palacio de gobierno de la presidenta Hou-Ting, con Mako como su oficial subalterno y a Bolin lo retuvo con ella para que sirviera de imagen frente a la sociedad. Con el carisma que el joven hermano poseía, logro ganarse una buena parte de la población de la capital.

A Korra le resultaba realmente chocante la presencia de Kuvira y en más de una ocasión habían discutido por tonterías, pero siempre se mantenía leal porque a pesar de todo la hija del viejo Wan no era una mala persona. La había visto ayudar y preocuparse por las personas menos favorecidas y desde que estaba de jefa de la guardia procuraba repartir equitativamente la justicia y hacer valer la ley en todos los estratos. El único pero que realmente le veía era esa extraña familiaridad que guardaba con Suyin Beifong, la madre de Baatar.

Instigaba a Bolin para que investigara acerca del tema, pero no pudo obtener de Kuvira ninguna razón concreta. En alguna ocasión las vio ser más cercanas pero cualquiera habría pensado que ese trato cordial era más por una relación madre e hija que por otra cosa. Mako le pidió que dejara el tema en paz pues si llegaba a encontrar algo turbio con el poder que ostentaba Suyin les sellaría la boca eternamente.

Bolin fue enviado por Kuvira con la orden de apresar a Hou-Ting cuando esta se negó a acatar las elecciones populares que se habían celebrado. Korra se vio tentada por la presidenta para que esta no la detuviera y la apoyara junto con el resto de la guardia de seguridad para oponerse a tal traición. Solo que la joven sabía que aunque hiciera eso el poder que Suyin y Kuvira habían construido tarde o temprano las aplastaría. Así que siguió las órdenes de ellas y arresto a la presidenta.

Korra entrego a Hou-Ting a Kuvira y Baatar, este último la escoltaría hasta el puerto oriental del país para ser deportada.

– Sabia que no me fallarías, elegí bien al ponerte aquí. Gracias por lo que has hecho hoy. El pueblo te lo agradece y me encargare de que no pase desapercibido. – Kuvira palmeo a la chica de los zafiros en señal de reconocimiento por su trabajo.

– Déjalo así, solo me gustaría poder regresar a casa y dejar atrás toda esta mierda política. – Korra le contesto con ruda sinceridad como siempre lo hacía.

– Lo sé. – La militar suspiro. – Yo también estoy cansada de toda esta cosa. Solo anhelo poder regresar al lado de mi esposa.

– Oh vamos, ¿te vas a poner sentimental en este momento? ¿En serio? – El tono irónico en la voz de Korra hizo reír a su superior.

– Pues usted disculpe jefa amargada, ya veo porque te llevas tan bien con Lin. – La chica giro los ojos y le reviro el comentario.

– Del mismo modo en que tú te llevas con Suyin. – La sonrisa de Kuvira cambió radicalmente a una línea y desvió el tema por donde peligrosamente Korra llevaba la conversación.

– No te preocupas, me encargare de que obtengas un permiso para visitar a tu familia. – La jefa de la guardia se despidió de ella y la dejo atrás.

Korra se lamentó de su falta de tacto, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que alguien mencionaba la relación que ellas dos tenían. Solo evasión y silencio.

Días después Kuvira llego de visita al palacio de gobierno donde Suyin ya estaba instalada como la nueva presidenta. Saludo a Korra y procedió a reunirse con Su. Al salir de la oficina presidencial, la militar le dio la noticia a la jefa de seguridad. Korra, Mako y Bolin eran bienvenidos a acompañarla en su regreso a casa, a la casa de ellos también.

– Tengo entendido que ustedes son de cerca de donde es la casa de mi padre. Por lo que podrán visitar a su familia y convivir con ellos sin ningún problema. – Su superior le dijo.

– Bueno, yo soy de por allí cerca, pero Bolin y Mako si son oriundos de ese lugar. Sé que les alegrara mucho saber que podrán ver de nuevo a sus parientes. – Korra se rasco la mejilla tratando de desviar el tema de su lugar de origen.

– Entonces no se diga más. Partiremos en un par de días, estarán listos para entonces. – Pregunto Kuvira.

– Si lo quisieras partiríamos esta misma tarde, pero debo arreglar algunas cosas antes para dejar todo en orden. – Trato de disimular su emoción, pero era evidente que estaba contenta con la noticia.

Se despidieron y al quedarse sola Korra pudo por fin celebrar. Ansiaba con locura el poder regresar a casa, ver a sus padres y sobre todo volver a Asami. Ya no era la simple chiquilla campesina que alimentaba caballos y hacia labores del campo, no, ahora era alguien más importante. Con su nuevo rango de Jefa de Policía podía al fin aspirar a… a nada realmente. Olvidaba el pequeño gran detalle de que Asami estaba casada con Kuvira y a menos de que ella fuera la presidenta, ¿cómo podría competir para obtener a Asami de vuelta en su vida? No lo sabía, pero eso no le impediría luchar por conseguir lo que deseaba.

Con esa idea en mente se embarcó con Mako y Bolin para acompañar a Kuvira y Baatar de regreso a la hacienda del viejo Wan.

No tardaron mucho en el camino de regreso, como lo habían hecho hacia un par de años el trio a pie, ahora iban a caballo. Al entrar al pueblo una bandada de chicos llego a recibirlos y los acompaño a su paso por las calles.

– ¡Patrona! Regrese, su esposa está aquí. – A lo lejos se escuchó un grito de uno de esos chicos, pidiendo que se detuvieran.

Fue allí cuando la vio aproximarse, Asami venia detrás del chico al encuentro de Kuvira, quien apeo del caballo y la recibió con los brazos abiertos, para su desagrado.

– Regresaste. – Dijo cuándo se separaron del beso.

– Te prometí que lo haría. – Le respondió con felicidad la militar y Korra solo pudo pensar en lo detestable que era la imagen de ellas dos prodigándose amor.

No pudo soportarlo más, tenía que interrumpir de algún modo toda la escena o terminaría haciendo una tontería que los pondría en riesgo, pero realmente le resultaba enervante el hecho de que Asami recibiera de ese modo a Kuvira y deseo ser ella quien estuviera en su lugar.

– Ejem… lamento tener que romper su momento romántico, pero el resto aun quiere llegar a su casa. – Dijo acercándose aun montada en su caballo con evidente cara de disgusto.

– Esa voz… – Fue allí cuando los ojos esmeraldas de Asami la miraron y vio cómo se sorprendía por su presencia cayendo desmayada de la impresión.

– o –

_¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Lo se nos quedamos en el mismo punto del capítulo pasado. Aunque no tenía planeado contar esta parte, se me hizo necesario mostrarles el camino que siguió Korra después de dejar la hacienda hasta que volviera de nuevo a ella. Espero no haber decepcionado. _

_Espero sus comentarios mientras escucho a Nat King Cole cantar Aquellos ojos verdes pensando en Asami y lo que se le viene encima. _

_Cuídense, saludos y nos leemos pronto._


	9. Chapter 9

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

**_NdelA: _**_Haaaaabemus capitulo nuevo, por fin. No sé qué tal ha quedado, no le he dado una lectura final pues me da un poco de cosa ponerme a leerlo. Me tuve que dar de topes en la cabeza cuando el avance que tenia de este cap se perdió en las inmensidades de la dimensión desconocida, allá donde van los calcetines que se pierden en la lavadora, las llaves cuando las necesitas y tu cordura cuando es requerida. Por lo que tuve que rehacer una parte del mismo. Quizás para bien, quizás para mal, pues la parte que había escrito no me había convencido del todo. Veremos a Korra en plan patea traseros con tal de estar con Asami y a Kuvira ciega de amor, a la podre le caerá muy mal cuando sepa la verdad. Vamos encaminando el asunto. _

_Agradecimientos a lo que leyeron el capítulo anterior, en especial a: __cosasmias96__ jajaja, ya no hay más esperas, aquí tienes el nuevo capi. __Montielowsky__ qué bueno que te agrado y no sentiste que estaba forzado, aunque si me costó un poco escribirlo. __SSPolarStar__ cada vez que comienzo a escribir me tardo un buen en ordenar mis ideas para poder llevarlas al papel, en este caso a la computadora, pero al final me hace falta tiempo para poder escribir todo lo que yo quisiera. __LupitaAzucena__ gracias por tus porras y por molestarte todos los días fustigándote. __deathinnocent__ XD le seguimos. __Obini__ Pues no, no estaba de más, por el contrario creo le sentó bien a la trama de la historia y ahora si podemos seguir adelante. __GabyMarie__ algún dia escribiré un capitulo de la Rosa de Guadalupe o alguno de esos programas malos que dan en la tele, pero que como entretienen a la gente. __Lucy nuevamente gracias por el regalo, fue un hermoso detalle. __Panquem__ en efecto soy de Veracru así sin Z por que los zetas son un peligro en este estado, chayotera de nacimiento y ahora petrolera por vocación aunque no me guste del todo vivir aquí. __Devil-In-My-Shoes__ ¿Qué te puedo decir? Las cosas vienen intensas y Korra hará de todo por recuperar a Asami. El fin justifica los medios y en la guerra y el amor esto toma un sentido muy diverso. Tomate tu tiempo, te agradezco infinitamente que puedas escribirme un review, pero me dejas preocupada, espero todo vaya bien. Guest XDD invitado número uno… en efecto, lo que se nos viene._

Como nota adicional, este capítulo y los sucesivos vienen inspirados un poco en ciertas canciones que me encantaría escucharan si es que no las conocen. La primera es el opening de la novela Que te perdone Dios, yo desconocía este hecho y la trama de dicha novela, la canción me la ponen todos los días en el trabajo y ahora es como una cosa necesaria escucharla por lo menos una vez en el día, se llama Aunque ahora estés con él de Calibre 50. Le queda como anillo al dedo a Korra y su situación. La otra es la canción de El ruido de tus zapatos de la Arrolladora Banda el Limón. Ambas canciones las oigo y no puedo evitar pensar en esta historia.

_Pero bueno les dejo ya que lean el nuevo capítulo. Ojala les guste. _

– o –

Asami se había desvanecido entre sus brazos, la sostuvo entre ellos evitando que su esposa cayera al suelo. Uno de los chiquillos que estaban allí le dijo que llevaran a la señora Asami al dispensario para que la doctora Kya la atendiera. Baatar se aproximó presuroso hasta Kuvira y le ayudo a subirla a su caballo para llevarla donde el chico les había indicado.

– ¡Oh Por Dios! ¿Señora Asami? – Kya estaba atendiendo a una mujer y su bebé en una consulta cuando Kuvira irrumpió en el dispensario llevando en brazos a Asami. – Póngala en esa cama. – Le señalo un camastro que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Kuvira la coloco con cuidado sobre la cama y sostuvo su mano mientras Kya hacia una valoración de la joven. Después de unos instantes que a la militar le parecieron eternos la doctora al fin hablo.

– Usted debe ser Kuvira, la esposa de Asami. – La militar volteo a mirarla.

– Así es. Es un gusto conocerla doctora Kya, mi esposa me escribió de su trabajo con ella en este lugar. – Kuvira hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

– El gusto es mío y veo que Asami no exageraba al hablar de usted, es todo lo que ella describía, un príncipe azul sin duda. – El cumplido la hizo sonrojar levemente.

– ¿Cómo está mi esposa? – Pregunto con preocupación, llevando el tema a donde le interesaba.

– Debió ser la impresión. Quizás fue un sobresalto por su llegada. Solo hay que dejarla descansar. – Fue la respuesta de Kya y eso la tranquilizo.

– Entonces esperare aquí hasta que se recupere. Saldré un momento a despedir a mis hombres para que puedan ir con su familia. – Con dolor soltó la mano de Asami, hizo una reverencia a la doctora y salió del dispensario.

Afuera los soldados que le acompañaban la esperaban. Al verla caminar hacia ellos, se cuadraron para recibir órdenes.

– Mi esposa solo necesita descasar un momento, pero sé que ustedes están ansiosos por llegar a sus casas para poder ver a sus familiares. – Miro a sus hombres que lucían cansados y maltrechos por el viaje. – Pueden retirarse, nos veremos en un par de días en la hacienda. – Dicho esto, Kuvira regreso al lado de Asami en el interior del dispensario.

Baatar termino de despedir a los soldados y la siguió. Korra, Mako y Bolin se quedaron afuera.

– o –

– Korra tenemos que irnos, no podemos estar aquí. – El hermano mayor trataba de convencer a la chica. – ¿Has visto lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas que para ella tú estás muerta?

– No me pienso mover de aquí. Necesito ver a Asami y hablar con ella. – Korra estaba evidentemente molesta y nada de lo que dijera Mako la haría cambiar de opinión.

– Entiende. Si ella habla y dice quién eres y lo que paso, ¿Cómo crees que nos va a ir? Nos van a matar, si no lo hace la comandante Kuvira lo hará el padre de Asami. – La chica caminaba de un lado a otro como los animales enjaulados, tratando de controlarse pero buscando una salida a su problema.

Bolin estaba parado entre Korra y la puerta de entrada del dispensario. Si era necesario usaría la fuerza para impedir que la joven de ojos azules entrara al lugar y los pusiera en peligro por su arranque.

– ¡Por favor Korra! Vámonos, después buscaremos la manera de que hables con Asami y le expliques lo que paso, ahorita no es el mejor momento para eso. – Bolin le hablaba de forma suplicante.

– Ya les dije que no. – Los hermanos se vieron a los ojos y asintieron. Estaba decidido, tendrían que usar la fuerza para hacerla desistir de seguir adelante. Era la única manera siempre que el tema Asami salía a colación.

Korra supo ver sus intenciones y se movió rápidamente pues los hermanos la estaban acorralando. Entre Mako y Bolin la sujetaron con fuerza pero ella los esquivo. Apenas y por centímetros Bolin alcanzo a agarrar la chaqueta verde de Korra sacándola de balance y haciéndola caer. Mako aprovecho y se tiro encima de ella para someterla, Bolin se repuso e hizo lo mismo.

– ¡Hey, oigan ustedes! ¿Qué están haciendo? – Un hombre mayor de aspecto fornido llego hasta ellos.

Los tres chicos forcejeaban con fuerza cuando fueron sorprendidos. Al escuchar la voz, todos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía.

– ¿Korra? ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Korra que haces aquí? – Los ojos azules de la chica se posaron sobre ese hombre y se reconocieron de inmediato. Era su padre, Tonraq, el capataz de la hacienda.

– Señor, por favor ayúdenos a hacerla entrar en razón. – Mako tenía sometida a Korra contra el suelo y libero un poco el agarre gracias a su hermano.

– Se supone que ustedes no iban a volver aquí. ¿Me quieren decir qué demonios hacen aquí? – El capataz estaba visiblemente molesto, camino hasta ellos y aparto a los hermanos levantando del suelo a su hija.

– Discúlpenos, pero es una larga historia que podría explicársela ahora pero me quedaría sin aire. – Dijo Bolin.

– Papá… – Tonraq estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos a Korra impidiéndole decir nada más.

– Sea lo que sea, me alegro de verte hija mía. Me hace feliz saber que estas bien. – Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, Korra relajo su cuerpo y correspondió al abrazo que el hombretón le estaba dando.

Mako y Bolin cuidaban de que no hubiese alguien merodeando, pues con el escándalo que habían armado al tratar de detener a Korra podrían ser descubiertos.

– Sera mejor que nos vayamos que aquí para no levantar sospechas. – Sugirió Mako.

Se apartaron del frente del dispensario caminando hasta una callejuela vacía.

– ¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer? – El capataz miro a los ojos a su hija y le pregunto, pero ella solo desvió la mirada.

– Lo que pretende hacer es una locura. Quiere entrar al consultorio o lo que sea que es este lugar y hablar con Asami sobre lo que paso sin importarle que allí adentro esta la comandante Kuvira y nos mande fusilar. – Tonraq miro al hermano mayor quien fue el que contesto ante el silencio que Korra mantuvo.

– ¿Es eso verdad? – El capataz sacudió un poco a su hija tratando de que esta reaccionara y dijera algo.

– Padre, necesito hablar con Asami. Necesito decirle lo que paso. Sé que ella entenderá y Kuvira también. – Su voz suplicante salió de su boca tratando de convencer al hombre frente a ella.

– Hija, no te engañes. Asami piensa que estas muerta, no conozco lo suficiente a la señora Kuvira pero sé que Hiroshi no permitirá que tú rompas esa unión bajo ningún motivo. Es un hombre malo que no se tentara el corazón de nuevo para sacarte del camino. – Apretó el agarre en sus brazos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

– Sobre lo de que Asami piensa que Korra está muerta… pues – Bolin se rascaba la cabeza para intentar contarle lo que acababa de suceder.

– Asami ya me vio y se desmayó de la impresión. – Soltó Korra sin más.

– ¡Pero que rayos! ¿Ella dijo algo? ¿La señora Kuvira que hizo? – Miro alrededor a los chicos para finalmente dejar caer su mirada en su hija.

– Nada, ella no ha dicho nada. Al parecer esta aun inconsciente, por eso necesito hablar con ella. – Korra fijo sus ojos a los de su padre en una mirada suplicante, como pidiéndole comprensión y su permiso para ir con Asami.

– No, si lo haces ahora empeoraras las cosas. Deja que yo hable con la señora Asami y le explique qué pasó. La señora Kuvira no debe enterarse de nada de esto aún y mucho menos el padre de Asami. – Volteo a ver a los chicos. – Por favor vayan a mi casa, llévense a Korra, más tarde los alcanzare.

– Papá…– Intento objetar la chica, pero Tonraq no se lo permitió.

– Por favor. – Mako y Bolin tomaron a Korra cada uno de un brazo y se la llevaron casi a rastras alejándose del lugar.

Tonraq tomo aire y valor para dirigirse al dispensario y tratar de tener un momento a solas con la señora Asami para hablar con ella. Era urgente, no podía permitir que este error de Korra fuera a más. Él sabía la clase de persona que era Hiroshi Sato y lo que podía hacer.

El capataz entro al pequeño edificio y pudo ver a la joven de ojos esmeralda aun tendida en la cama descansando. No había nadie cerca. Se aproximó al camastro y con cuidado le hablo a la chica.

– Señora Asami, señora Asami, por favor despierte. – Con unos leves movimientos, su mano tocaba el hombro de la joven para hacerla volver en sí. Lentamente abrió los ojos y lo miro con extrañeza.

– Tonraq… yo… Korra… – Las palabras no salían de su boca, agolpándose todas sin poder completar ninguna frase.

– Lo sé, por favor tranquilícese, yo le explicare todo. Por favor no diga nada. Nadie debe de saber quién es Korra ni que ella está viva. Hablare con usted más tarde, se lo suplico. – Asami siempre había sido una mujer centrada y tenía una confianza ciega en el capataz, por esa razón él se convirtió en su escolta personal cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

Todas las tardes, el capataz, la iba a buscar al dispensario y la llevaba de regreso a la hacienda. Cuidando de que nada le pasase a la joven señora. Por lo que no dudo de sus palabras. No hablaría del tema con nadie hasta que el capataz le dijera lo que estaba sucediendo.

De una de las puertas traseras del dispensario salió Kya y detrás de ella Baatar y Kuvira la seguían. La doctora les había dado un pequeño recorrido por todo el lugar, mostrándole a la comandante el trabajo que su joven esposa había realizado por la comunidad.

– Tonraq, ¡buenas tardes! ¿Acaso ya es la hora? – La doctora le sonrió al verlo de pie junto a la cama de Asami.

– Buenas tardes Kya. Sí, ya es la hora. Venía a recoger a la señora para llevarla a la hacienda. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – Kuvira se adelantó a Kya extendiendo la mano para saludar al capataz. – ¿Señora Kuvira? Qué bueno es tenerla de vuelta en casa.

– El gusto es mío. Es bueno volver a casa junto a mi esposa. – Estrecharon las manos.

Asami se sentó en la cama.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – La comandante se colocó a un lado de su bella esposa y le pregunto con preocupación.

– Mejor, me siento mejor. Creo que fue la impresión, discúlpame. – Kuvira tomo su mano y la llevo hasta sus labios depositando un tierno beso.

– No tengo nada que disculparte, más bien al contrario. Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa por mi demora. Te prometo que no voy a irme de nuevo. – Se miraron a los ojos y la militar se acercó a besar los labios se Asami, quien se tensó un poco ante el gesto.

En su mente aún estaba fresca la imagen de Korra montada sobre su caballo. Se sintió mal con Kuvira. Necesitaba explicaciones y las necesitaba pronto.

La joven heredera dejo pasar la rigidez de su esposa ante el beso justificándolo con el resiente evento. Probablemente seguía sorprendida por su regreso.

– ¿Te sientes en condiciones para ir a la hacienda o deseas que permanezcamos un rato más aquí para que te repongas? – Asami se perdió por un instante en esos ojos aceitunados y se mordió los labios.

– Sí, creo que estoy bien. Me agradaría que fuéramos a la hacienda. – Se incorporó de la cama con ayuda de la militar y aliso su vestido.

– En ese caso, vamos a casa. – Kuvira acaricio su mejilla y la chica del cabello oscuro le correspondió con una leve sonrisa que se sintió un poco forzada.

– Señora Earth. – Una voz vagamente familiar saludo a Asami, Baatar se acercó haciendo una reverencia presentando sus respetos a la chica.

– Señor Beifong es un gusto volver a verlo. Sobre todo ahora que ha traído de vuelta a mi esposa. – Intento sacar fuera su tensión haciendo una broma al amigo de Kuvira.

– Lamento haber tenido que llevármela la última vez, pero era apremiante, el país requería el servicio de todos sus hijos. – El hombre de las gafas presiono una mano sobre el hombro de la comandante. – Y créame cuando le digo que sin su valiosa participación las cosas serían muy diferentes.

– No le hagas caso, está exagerando. – Kuvira se sonrió un poco avergonzada.

– Ya le contare la de anécdotas e historias que nos ocurrieron en este tiempo. – Dijo Baatar al tiempo que ofrecía su brazo a Asami para comenzar a caminar y dirigirse a la salida.

Tonraq les siguió. Kuvira se quedó un poco atrás para hablar con la doctora.

– Quédese tranquila. Ella está bien, es una chica muy fuerte. Sé que ahora está muy feliz por su regreso, solo ha estado trabajando tanto aquí que le vendrían bien unos días de descanso junto a usted. – Dijo en complicidad la doctora, Kuvira asintió.

– Hare lo posible para que descanse. Muchas gracias por todo. – Dio un saludo a Kya y salió del dispensario.

Afuera Baatar y Asami hablaban animadamente. Kuvira llego hasta donde estaba Tonraq y le pregunto qué en que había venido y el capataz le respondió que a la señora Asami le agradaba regresar caminando a la hacienda por lo que siempre iban a pie. La militar decidió que el capataz se llevara su caballo junto con Baatar y ella y Asami andarían el camino a pie.

Ambas se quedaron a solas. La noche comenzaba a caer, el cielo se había pintado de tonos naranjas y el azul oscuro empezaba a dominar el paisaje. Kuvira tomo la mano de su amada esposa feliz de poder estar a su lado. Asami por su parte, estaba nerviosa, la aparición de Korra la había dejado inquieta, todo lo feliz que podía estar por el regreso de la mujer que caminaba junto a ella se veía empañado por la chica que en otro tiempo había sido su mundo. De todos los escenarios posibles que se imaginaba, este era uno que ni siquiera le paso por la mente. Korra estaba viva, ella estaba casada con Kuvira, como le explicaría a cada una las cosas.

Recorrieron todo el tramo hasta la hacienda, con la militar contándole lo que había sucedido estos meses. Le hablo de la chica que salvo su vida en el campo de batalla y como después con su ayuda lograron conseguir la alternancia del poder en la capital. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de su esposa era dolorosa para la joven de labios rojos. Korra le había salvado la vida y por la forma en como hablaba de ella, Asami asumió que Kuvira no tenía idea de quien era Korra. Pues de haberlo sabido dudaba que la militar la hubiera convertido en alguien de su círculo íntimo.

Llegaron a la hacienda, entraron a la casa mayor y en la sala ya se encontraban platicando amenamente Baatar y el padre de Asami. Tonraq se encontraba allí también, pero él estaba un tanto apartado de la plática. Hiroshi dio la bienvenida a la heredera del viejo Wan y los invito a pasar a la mesa para cenar. Kuvira invito al capataz a la cena, para desagrado del administrador.

Al terminar, Kuvira, Baatar y Hiroshi se retiraron a la sala a seguir hablando de la situación en la capital. Tonraq se disculpó por no poder acompañarlos se retiró alegando que tenía otras obligaciones por hacer.

– Creo que yo también retiro a la alcoba. – Asami se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentada en la sala. Kuvira también se alzó. – No es necesario, iré a refrescarme, usted puede continuar la charla con mi padre y aprovechar ponerse al corriente de cómo está todo por aquí. – Esbozo la sonrisa más tierna que poseía para hacer desistir a la militar de acompañarla a su alcoba.

– Muchas gracias, pero no creo que sea indispensable, podemos continuar esta conversación el día de mañana. – La negativa de la militar la contrario un poco.

– En verdad no tienes por qué molestarte. – La joven esposa se retiró un mechón de cabello colocándolo detrás de su oreja y haciendo uso de sus encantos hablo en voz baja. – Quiero prepararme para… – Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y Kuvira entendió el mensaje.

– En ese caso me quedare un rato más y después le alcanzare. – La comandante tomo la mano de su esposa y la beso.

Asami se despidió del resto y se retiró a su alcoba.

– o –

Caminaba por el pasillo que daba al patio interno de la casa buscando al hombretón del capataz. La noche ya había caído y las lámparas alumbraban con su luz a las sombras que bailaban al compás de la flama. Asami se acercó hasta el borde del pasillo a unos pasos del jardín cuando una voz le hablo.

– Señora Asami. – De detrás de un pilar emergió Tonraq apenas un poco para que la chica pudiera verlo y de inmediato se ocultó de nuevo.

– No dispongo de mucho tiempo. – Dijo la joven apremiando al hombre a hablar.

– Iré directo al grano. – El capataz se caracterizaba por ser un hombre de pocas palabras pero directas, sin mucha paja. – Korra está viva.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Por qué fingir su muerte? ¿Por qué mentirme? – No pudo evitar que su voz sonara con cierto reproche y dolor al pronunciar esas palabras.

– Señora, tenía que proteger a mi hija. Casi la matan para evitar que ustedes se escaparan. – Al escuchar eso, la joven se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando sus sentimientos, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de agua. – La dejaron muy mal, tuve que hacer lo que hice para que su padre creyera que se había librado de Korra y siguiera adelante con su plan de casarla con la hija del patrón.

– No, mi padre no sería capaz de hacer algo así. – Negó de forma rotunda.

– Señora no es mi intención culpar a su padre, pero sé que él tiene algo que ver con todo esto. Por lo que le pido que no revele que Korra sigue con vida. – Asami lo miro y asintió, las lágrimas pujaban por salir pero la joven las estaba conteniendo.

– No diré nada, pero si es verdad lo que dice, Korra no debe venir bajo ningún motivo a la hacienda. Mi padre la reconocería. – La idea de que dañaran a la chica de ojos azules le aterraba.

– Lo sé señora, pero ella quiere hablar con usted. Me temo que si su esposa se entera de cuáles son sus intenciones pueda hacer algo contra ella. – Pensar en que Kuvira pudiera hacer algo contra Korra era doloroso.

– Mi esposa no sabe quién es Korra en realidad, pero si mi padre se entera de que ella está viva puede decírselo. – Tenia que evitar un enfrentamiento entre ellas dos. – Que no se acerque a la hacienda, bajo ningún motivo.

Asami sabía que era inevitable, en unos días tendría que reportarse con Kuvira siendo Korra un subordinado de la militar. Al menos esperaba ganar un poco de tiempo para buscar la manera de proteger a la chica de ojos azules. Escucho pasos a lo lejos y supo que se estaban despidiendo en la sala. Su esposa no tardaría mucho en alcanzarla en la alcoba.

– Manténgala lejos de aquí. Tengo que irme.

Se apresuró a llegar a su habitación, entrando al baño se desvistió y se metió en la tina. Al poco rato oyó abrirse la puerta del cuarto, estaba nerviosa. No sabía cómo reaccionar con su esposa ahora que sabía que Korra no había muerto. Se sentía mal. Había traicionado el amor de Korra casándose con Kuvira y ahora traicionaba a su esposa pensando en otra mujer. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Amaba a Korra o amaba a Kuvira?

– o –

Kuvira entro en la habitación minutos después que su esposa, se despojó de la chaqueta de su uniforme y sus botas. Abrió la puerta que daba al baño y pudo ver a su esposa dentro de la tina. Su mirada estaba perdida, aparentemente concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Se acercó sigilosamente contemplando a la chica. Con la yema de sus dedos recorrió la piel expuesta de su brazo hasta su cuello. Asami brinco ligeramente al percatarse de su presencia. La militar se agacho y beso su cuello para después despojarse del resto de su ropa.

La joven de ojos esmeralda la observó conteniendo un pequeño grito al ver la cicatriz que surcaba su pecho.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué te paso? – Sin pensarlo mucho, se movió en la tina aproximándose, tocando la rosácea herida.

– Esta. – Tomo la mano de su esposa y guio sus dedos delineando toda la cicatriz. La militar extrañaba sentir ese hermoso y delicado toque. – Es la razón que casi no me permite regresar a ti.

Kuvira se introdujo en la tina colocándose detrás de Asami rodeándola con sus brazos y piernas. Tomo el jabón y comenzó a tallar su espalda. La placida sensación de las manos fuertes de la militar la relajo, se perdió en el sentimiento de comodidad que inundo su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, se sentía segura cuando estaba con su esposa.

Se tomaron su tiempo disfrutando del baño juntas. La militar había extrañado tanto el cuerpo de su esposa, su suave y pálida piel, sus pechos turgentes, sus piernas rodeando su cintura, el hermoso cabello negro que caía sobre sus hombros, ese rico perfume a jazmín que emanaba de ella. Sus manos se dedicaron a prodigarle caricias mientras enjabonaba cada rincón de su piel. Le susurraba palabras al oído contándole lo tristes y solitarias que habían sido las noches, cuanto recordaba su noche de bodas y lo mucho que ansiaba volver a repetirla.

Las preocupaciones que nublaban la mente de Asami se fueron diluyendo con cada caricia y cada palabra que le decía la chica de ojos aceitunados. Salieron de la tina y con delicadeza Kuvira seco el agua que goteaba del cuerpo de Asami, haciendo ella lo mismo con el suyo, la condujo de vuelta a la alcoba y se recostaron en la cama una junto a la otra.

Los besos de Kuvira estaban cargados de deseo, tan excitantes que Asami no pudo evitar ser calentada por el fuego que emanaba de ellos. Pronto de sus labios surgieron gemidos de placer al sentir la urgencia con la que su esposa la poseía. Le encantaba que la militar volcara su pasión tomándola con tanta fuerza y brío, aunque al principio la tratara con suavidad.

Asami se aferraba a la definida espalda de Kuvira y clavaba sus uñas en ella cada vez que esta arremetía contra su centro. Sus caderas iban al vaivén, marcando un ritmo lento o rápido siguiendo los movimientos de la soldado. El clímax llego explotando todos los sentimientos contenidos durante todos esos meses.

La chica de ojos aceitunados atrapo entre sus brazos a su bella amante y esta se rindió al cansancio después del día tan ajetreado que tuvo. Durmieron tranquilamente el resto de la noche.

– o –

– ¿Y bien? ¿Pudiste hablar con Asami? – Ni bien el capataz estaba abriendo la puerta de entrada de su casa cuando Korra salto sobre el interrogándolo.

No contesto de inmediato. Paso al interior de la casa, se quitó el cincho donde llevaba colgando su machete y fue a sentarse a la mesa.

– Si, hable con ella. – Cruzo las manos sobre la mesa.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Cuándo podre verla? – Korra estaba al borde de la desesperación y su padre no parecía querer soltar prenda.

– No puedes ir a la hacienda, ni pararte cerca de la casa mayor. – Dijo Tonraq de forma tajante, lo que le gano el enojo de su hija.

– ¿Le dijiste que estoy viva y que quiero verla? – Golpeo la mesa con frustración.

– Así es, ella lo sabe. También sabe que fue su padre quien casi te mata y no quiere que vayas a buscarla. – Contesto de forma tranquila.

– ¡Mentira! Ella no diría eso. Seguramente tiene miedo de lo que pueda hacerme su padre, pero ya no soy esa niña. – La terquedad de su hija le estaba empezando a sacar de sus casillas.

– Bajo ningún motivo puedes ir a buscar a la señora Asami, ella ya está casada y ya no está a tu alcance. – El capataz se levantó de su asiento enfrentando a Korra.

– Eso lo veremos. – Sentencio y camino hacia la salida.

Tonraq quiso detenerla tomándola del brazo pero la chica se zafo del agarre y le reviro tomando ella su brazo en una llave empujándolo contra la mesa.

– No he llegado hasta aquí para dar vuelta atrás. Hare lo que sea necesario para acabar con Hiroshi Sato, Kuvira o cualquier otro que se interponga entre Asami y yo. – Ejerció mayor presión en el brazo de su padre para hacer énfasis en lo que decía.

– Está bien, está bien. – Se rindió y la chica de ojos zafiro lo soltó. – Si estas tan segura de que eso es lo que quieres no me interpondré pero necesitaras ayuda para enfrentarte a Hiroshi. – Korra era más fuerte de lo que pensó, le había dejado el brazo lastimado.

– ¿De que clase de ayuda estamos hablando? – Tomo una de las sillas y se sentó en ella.

El capataz le conto todo lo que Hiroshi se había dedicado a hacer durante este tiempo en que la hija del viejo Wan no había estado en la hacienda.

– o –

Hiroshi se había despertado temprano esa mañana, tenía asuntos que atender ahora que la heredera de la hacienda estaba aquí y antes de que pidiera saber cuál era la situación de su fortuna él debía arreglar todo para que las cuentas cuadraran. Eran tiempos difíciles y algunos de los negocios se vieron perjudicados por lo que hubo pérdidas, esa era su principal coartada. Echarle la culpa a la situación del país y a los robos de revueltistas para justificar el dinero perdido.

Fue hasta los establos a buscar su caballo para dirigirse al banco del pueblo y pedir las ganancias de la semana. Solo que no encontraba por ningún lado a alguno de los mozos de la cuadra, lo cual le hizo enojar.

– ¿Dónde rayos se meten los criados? – Grito para ver si alguien contestaba.

– Me temo que por el momento ninguno está disponible. – Hiroshi volteo al escuchar la voz vagamente familiar.

La vio allí parada a unos pasos de él. Era la hija del capataz. Se echó para atrás sorprendido, la chica estaba muerta o eso es lo que él pensaba, movió la mano para buscar su fusta y golpearla pero Korra fue más rápida. Agarro la fusta despojándolo de ella y empujando al administrador quien cayó de espalda al suelo.

– Creo, señor, que no necesitara esto. – Paso la punta de la fusta por la mejilla del hombre en el suelo.

– ¿Tu? Se supone que estabas muerta. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – Korra puso su bota encima del pecho del administrador para impedir que este pudiera levantarse.

– Los azares del destino me trajeron de vuelta. – Hiroshi la miro con desprecio. – Vine por su hija así que no me vea de esa forma querido suegro, estoy aquí en la mejor disposición de hacer un trato con usted.

– Yo no hago tratos con escorias como tú. – El hombre busco zafarse del empuje de Korra, pero esta presiono con mayor fuerza su bota contra el pecho sacándole el aire.

– Soy yo la que no debería estar haciendo tratos con personas tan viles como usted, sin embargo lo hago por su hija. – Escupió y la saliva cayó sobre las gafas redondas del administrador. – Se exactamente la clase de hombre que es, como se ha gastado la fortuna de sus patrones y todo lo que ha robado a la hacienda, sin contar que intento matarme, esa es ya razón suficiente para ser fusilado en el acto si estuviéramos en el ejército.

– Eso no es verdad, nadie te creería maldita india. – Korra golpeo al hombre en un costado con la fusta y este se revolvió por el dolor.

– Quizás la hija del capataz no tenga poder para eso, pero la jefa de la guardia de la capital tendría todo el respaldo del gobierno y la ley. No me costaría nada enviarlo al paredón si así lo quisiera. Solo que Asami no me lo perdonaría, a pesar de la clase de hombre que es su hija lo ama igual. – Quito su pie de encima y le propino una patada en el estómago.

– ¡Ahg! – Tomo aire después del golpe, sopeso la situación y llego a la conclusión que de momento no tenía otra opción. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Usted sabe lo que quiero. Quiero a Asami y que no se interponga en mi camino. Usted no va a abrir la boca me entiende. Usted no me conoce ni sabe quién soy. Cuando Kuvira me presente como lo que soy, la jefa de la guardia, usted no se callara la boca o de lo contrario Kuvira se enterara de sus malos manejos y yo misma lo matare con mis propias manos. – Volvió a propinarle otra patada en el estómago. – ¿Quedamos claros?

– Esta bien, yo no diré nada, si tu no dices nada. – Hiroshi se cubrió para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo.

– Me parece que tomaste la decisión correcta querido suegro, más te vale no traicionarme. – Volvió a alzar la fusta en el aire y la dejo caer con fuerza, el hombre se cubrió la cara pero el latigazo nunca llego.

Korra daba la vuelta y se alejaba del lugar tirando la fusta lejos. El administrador se paró con dificultad magullado por los impactos que la chica le había infringido y salió del establo.

Llego hasta la puerta principal donde uno de los mozos de la casa estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, le grito que fuera a buscar al teniente que era urgente que se presentara ante él.

– Padre, ¿qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? – Asami se encontraba cerca de la entrada dando algunas indicaciones a las sirvientas de la casa cuando oyó a su padre hablar con el mozo.

Detrás de ella salió Kuvira acompañada de Baatar, los tres se disponían salir a dar un paseo matutino por los alrededores.

– ¿Suegro que le ha sucedido? – Las ropas de Hiroshi lucían arrugadas y sucias, llenas del lodo que había en la caballeriza, además de su cabello despeinado.

– Al parecer uno de los caballos de la cuadra le ha dado un pequeño susto a su administrador. – La chica de ojos azules camino hasta pararse a un costado del hombre de gafas redondas y lo sostuvo de un brazo. – Por suerte estaba por allí y evite que el animal se le fuera encima.

Korra lucía su uniforme verde del ejército, parecido al de Kuvira pero con la diferencia de en los logos de los brazos que mostraban un rango diferente al de la comandante.

– Sí, eso fue lo que paso. – Pronuncio Hiroshi deshaciéndose del agarre de la chica yendo hasta donde estaba su hija.

Asami miro con miedo a su padre y luego a Korra, algo había pasado entre los dos para que él no dijera nada. Se sintió mareada, su corazón palpitaba de forma acelerada y su frente se vio perlada en sudor por el nerviosismo que le daba tener a la chica de ojos azules frente a ella.

– Veo que ya ha conocido a la testaruda de la jefa de la guardia de la capital. – Kuvira dijo sonriendo por los modales ásperos de la joven. – Hiroshi Sato, administrador de esta hacienda y padre de mi hermosa esposa, Asami. – Korra extendió la mano hacia el hombre.

– Korra, jefa de la guardia presidencial. – El administrador estrecho la mano y la chica apretó con fuerza estrujándole los dedos al hombre.

– Mi persona de mayor confianza, – miro al chico de barba en el mentón que iba a protestar y corrigió enseguida, – después de Baatar por supuesto.

Korra hizo una reverencia delante de Asami, y esta tuvo que contenerse y controlar sus sentimientos, luchando con el miedo que surgía en su interior.

– Es un placer conocerla, veo que es más hermosa en persona que lo que la comandante solía describir tan animadamente. – Tomo la mano temblorosa de la joven esposa y beso el dorso demorándose un poco más de lo permitido.

– ¿Creí que irías a visitar a tu familia? – Pregunto un tanto incomoda Kuvira al ver la demora de Korra sosteniendo la mano de su mujer.

– Bueno a decir verdad, no tengo mucha familia que visitar. Por lo que me la pase en los alrededores y si no le molesta mostrar un poco de hospitalidad sureña podría quedarme por aquí unos días. – Hablo con la misma rudeza con la que solía dirigirse a la comandante todos los días, por lo que Kuvira desestimo rápidamente su atrevimiento, ella era así.

– Eres bienvenida a quedarte en la hacienda el tiempo que desees. Eres una invitada bien recibida en esta casa. – La chica de labios rojos miro con un poco de disgusto a su esposa por el ofrecimiento.

– Me parece que tendrás compañía Baatar. – Korra le dijo al chico de la barba.

– Al menos tendré con quien pelear cuando estos tortolitos quieran estar a solas. – Bromeo Baatar.

– Yo me retiro a mi oficina. Necesito descansar un momento. – Hiroshi entro a la casa, sin esperar respuesta.

Asami aprovecho y jalo a su esposa a un costado para hablar con ella.

– Por favor, te lo pido, no quiero que ella se quede aquí. – Le suplico a Kuvira.

– Sé que es un poco áspera y descortés pero es una buena persona, ella me salvo la vida y le debo el poder estar contigo ahora. Dale una oportunidad, sé que te caerá bien. – Asami miro los ojos verdes de su esposa y sabía que no podía negarse, no era lógico que se opusiera a la permanencia de la chica sin una razón aparente.

– De acuerdo. – Con pesar acepto. Sabía que se arrepentiría de eso cuando puso sus ojos sobre los orbes zafiro y Korra le sonrío como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos.

– o –

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capi? ¿Cómo ven a Korra y su determinación de conseguir a Asami a toda costa? ¿Qué hará Kuvira cuando se entere? ¿Hiroshi se quedara tan campante o intentara algo malo? _

_¡Aaahhgg! Ya quiero escribir el nuevo episodio… de mientras me quedo oyendo mi canción… Aunque ahora estés con él… _


	10. Chapter 10

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

**_NdelA: _**_Waaa aquí hay un nuevo episodio de esta novela y uno bastante largo. De hecho es el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Le puse empeño, ojala se note. Una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero es que mi perro azul me asalto y tuve una pequeña crisis y algunas peleas que me hicieron dejar de lado la escritura. Me obsesiono un poco con todo esto y me afecta en mis relaciones personales. Pero bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo. Debo decirles que me estaré enfocando exclusivamente en esta historia hasta terminarla y dejare en stand by los otros proyectos, menos el de la traducción, hasta nuevo aviso. Quiero que las cosas salgan bien y con una calidad decente. Espero haberlo logrado en este y prometer que los siguientes serán mejores o al menos se hará el intento. _

_Comencemos con los agradecimientos. __Obini__ lamento la tardanza pero aquí ya está, espero cumplir las expectativas. __cosasmias96__ que todo ha sido con un poco de llanto y luego… tienes que leerlo. __Montielowsky__ hey no te mueras, no quiero ser culpada de asesinato. __deathinnocent__ tienes que leer el final de este capítulo, te va a dejar con ganas de leer el siguiente. __ aahh yo tampoco quiero que se separen, pero tiene que haber conflicto, que sería de la vida sin un poco de drama y que bueno que te animaste a dejarme un review. __Panquem__ mujer, estamos en el rancho, la banda manda en el rancho. Si hasta los de Glee salieron haciendo el ridículo con Ricky Martin bailando con esas botas puntiagudas, que se espera de la vida después de eso. Por cierto, dejo un poco más de lemon, a ver si ahora si me das un like. __LupitaAzucena__ que te digo mi querida lupis, Hiroshi no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, pobre de aquel que ose ponerse en su contra. Amo a Kuvira y creo que me pase un poco poniéndola como una santa. Mea culpa. __Lucy__ que bien que disfrutes esta historia, se hace lo mejor que se puede. __Devil-In-My-Shoes__ no me linches. Solo eso diré. __Susurro Nocturno__ es un honor tenerte por aquí y si usamos ese buen recurso para crear expectativa y hacer más atractiva la historia. __Guest__ mi querido invitado, en efecto se viene problemas y más problemas._

_Continuando con la música, este fic llega hasta ustedes bajo la inspiración de Hasta la Raiz de Natalia Lafourcade, la canción de amor Korrasami, Aunque ahora estes con él de Calibre 50, El ruido de tus zapatos de la Arrolladora Banda el Limon y por último la canción de A lo mejor de Banda MS. Pos es que estamos en el rancho y ¿la Cheyene apá? Ajua… Eso es lo que pasa por crecer con las películas de Pedro Infante y Jorge Negrete._

_No los entretengo más, a leer sea dicho._

– o –

Asami caminaba del brazo de su esposa Kuvira, habían salido a dar un pequeño paseo alrededor de la hacienda. Detrás de ellas iban un par de mozos de la cuadra que guiaban los caballos que habían escogido para dar la vuelta, solo que la joven de ojos esmeralda le pidió a la militar que caminaran un tramo del trayecto, necesitaba pensar y despejar su mente. La mañana era ligeramente calurosa, los rayos del sol caían sobre ellas sin apenas ser opacados por alguna nube en el cielo. Hacía días que se esperaban las primeras lluvias del año, la época de zafra acababa de pasar, y los campesinos habían vuelto a sembrar para dar paso a un nuevo ciclo de cosecha, pero necesitaban las lluvias para que el suelo se alimentara del preciado líquido y germinara la nueva vida.

A Asami le encantaba particularmente esa época del año, la zafra, el aroma a azúcar de caña que se sentía en el ambiente le recordaba tanto a Kuvira. Era el olor que ella tenía en sus ropas cuando la había consolado por la muerte de Korra hacía ya algún tiempo atrás. La misma Korra que ahora caminaba junto a Baatar platicando de banalidades, como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, un muy mal sueño. Ahora ese aroma de azúcar le sentaba mal. Se sentía enferma. Se sentía traicionera. Miró a su esposa que hablaba amenamente sobre todos los planes que tenía pensados ahora que regresaba a hacerse cargo de la herencia que su padre le dejara, estaba distraída y no había prestado ninguna atención a todo lo que le había dicho.

– Mientras estaba en la capital conocí a un inglés bastante excéntrico pero de muy buenas ideas y solvencia económica holgada que se interesó en el proyecto que tengo en mente para la hacienda. – Kuvira esperaba una respuesta suya pero la joven de labios rojos había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no supo que decir.

– ¿El inglés de bigote chistoso? ¿Cuál era su nombre? No lo recuerdo. – Baatar pregunto desviando la atención que la militar tenía sobre su esposa. Asami agradeció internamente por eso.

– Sir Varrick Blackstone. – Le contesto Kuvira. – Lo invite a pasar unos días en la hacienda una vez regresara de su viaje por el caribe. – Se giró para continuar la conversación con su esposa. – El hombre está buscando tierras donde invertir para construir un ingenio y una alcoholera para exportar azúcar y ron a Europa.

– Eso sería magnífico. – Dijo Asami, ya enterada de cuál era el tema de la plática.

Detuvieron sus pasos, pues ya se encontraban al pie de uno de los tres trapiches que pertenecían a la familia Earth. Korra recordaba ese sitio solo que ahora lucia diferente. La joven de ojos zafiro había pasado muchos días trabajando en ese trapiche acarreando montones de caña para ser exprimidos y extraídos sus jugos para elaborar el azúcar. El molino era más grande y no solo había uno, sino tres, las pailas donde cristalizaban el jugo también habían aumentado en tamaño y cantidad. Sin dudas para dar abasto a la creciente demanda de producción.

– ¡Este lugar es bastante grande! – Exclamo con asombro Korra.

– Lo sé, trabajamos muy duro en esto hace dos años para poder procesar toda la cosecha y no tener que transportarla hasta el ingenio de Santa Rita. – Kuvira se sintió orgullosa al ver que esa parte de su trabajo era reconocido por la chica morena. – Solo que aún sigue quedando chico. Por eso necesito convencer a Varrick de invertir aquí y construir un ingenio aún más grande y moderno que el de Santa Rita.

– ¿Y dónde tienes contemplado que se construya? – Korra pregunto interesada.

– El arroyo corre unos metros más allá, – señalo hacia un lado de donde estaban, – de allí obtendríamos el agua necesaria para las calderas, pienso en construir un dique y una pequeña presa para almacenar el agua en las épocas de sequía para surtir el lugar, todo este tramo hasta el otro lado del camino será usado para levantar el edificio central donde estarán las condensadoras y el patio de recibo y molienda.

Asami se había perdido de nuevo en la conversación, ver a las dos mujeres que amaba hablando como si cualquier cosa pasara, la hacía sentir tan irreal. Allí estaba Kuvira vistiendo un pantalón de casimir verde pálido con chaparreras de gamuza café ceñido con un cinturón de cuero con bordados de caballos y herraduras, una camisa blanca de cuello militar, una chaqueta lisa de casimir a juego en el mismo color que el pantalón y una corbata de moño café. Un hermoso traje de faena que denotaba su posición como dueña de esas tierras. Por su parte, Baatar llevaba una camisa de manga larga gris perla con bordados plateados en el pecho y las hombreras, una delicada B manuscrita grabada en la bolsa izquierda de la camisa así como botones de plata que remataban el delicado atuendo. Usaba un pantalón negro que en los laterales seguía el mismo patrón bordado que la camisa. Ambos usaban un estilo de botín similar, en cuero negro con espuelas plateadas.

Korra vestía el traje militar verde que tanto le gustaba ver a Asami en el cuerpo de Kuvira. Era como si hubiesen cambiado de lugar. Por un momento la chica tuvo miedo de confundirlas y acercarse a una pensando en que era la otra. Rápidamente desecho esa idea. No podía equivocarse. Se dio cuenta de que la chica morena la veía con su intensa mirada azul y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– Me temo que aburrimos a su linda esposa con nuestra conversación comandante. – El verde oliva se posó sobre ella también y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al verse observada y descubierta en sus ensoñaciones.

– ¿Asami, estas bien? – Kuvira se acercó a su joven esposa. – Te he notado distraída toda la mañana, ¿ocurre algo?

– No, no pasa nada, debe ser el calor. – Intento restarle importancia justificando su comportamiento a cuestiones del clima, cuando ella sabía bien que eso sonaba demasiado insulso, su esposa la miro con extrañeza al escuchar esa respuesta probablemente aun siguiera molesta por el haber invitado a la morena a quedarse en la casa mayor.

– ¿Quieres que regresemos a la casa? – Preguntó con precaución, dándole la opción a abandonar el paseo.

– No, no te preocupes. Podemos continuar, tengo muchas ganas de acompañarte y seguirte escuchando. – Esbozo una tierna sonrisa y tomo la mano de Kuvira para reforzar sus palabras.

– De acuerdo, pero de aquí en adelante iremos a caballo y tú vendrás conmigo. – La militar entrelazo los dedos con su bella esposa y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios.

El gesto le incomodo un poco sabiéndose observada por la chica de los ojos azules. La culpa asomaba dentro de ella.

Dieron un vistazo al trapiche, Kuvira hablo con algunos de los trabajadores y después de dar indicaciones subieron a los caballos para ir al siguiente trapiche que estaba cerca de allí. Korra y Baatar montaron cada uno un caballo mientras que Kuvira dejo que Asami fuera montada en la silla del suyo como amazona, ya que llevaba un vestido de enaguas largas, y ella montó en los cuartos traseros del animal. Cabalgaron a paso lento disfrutando del paisaje. La comandante llevaba rodeada en brazos a Asami quien se recargo en su pecho tratando de calmar sus nervios escuchando su voz reverberar a través de la caja torácica de ésta.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Tonraq estaba allí. El capataz estaba dando órdenes a los hombres que subían a unas carretas los costales de azúcar para ser llevados al almacén de la hacienda. Korra y Baatar apearon, Kuvira ayudo a Asami a bajar del caballo y los cuatro se presentaron frente al capataz.

– ¡Señora Kuvira, Señora Asami, buenos días a todos! – Saludo con cortesía el hombretón.

– ¡Buenos días Tonraq! ¿Cuáles son las novedades? – Kuvira se adelantó para hablar con el capataz y ponerse al día de los problemas.

Korra compartió una fugaz mirada con su padre y asintió con la cabeza, dejándole ver que todo estaba bien. El gesto paso desapercibido para el resto de los allí presentes. Baatar se quedó con Asami acompañándola, platicaron mientras Kuvira atendía sus pendientes y Korra se perdió de la vista dando una vuelta por los alrededores.

Al poco rato unos hombres a caballo aparecieron en el lugar, venían a toda prisa buscando al capataz con urgencia.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – Tonraq salió del trapiche junto con la comandante y le pidió razones a los que acababan de llegar.

– Tonraq se vieron a un grupo de cuatreros cerca de la casa de del viejo Yi dicen que son revueltistas y que andan buscando que comer. El viejo Yi nos pidió ayuda porque teme que le hagan algo a sus hijas, ya rompieron el corral donde guarda sus animales y se robaron unas ovejas y gallinas. – Le contesto uno de los caballerangos que bajo del animal donde iba montado.

El hombre en cuestión, Yi, era un viejo ya entrado en años que sobrevivía a duras penas con sus cuatro hijas y su esposa, él era el único varón de su familia, pues sus dos yernos casados con sus hijas mayores habían fallecido en la guerra, quedándose con un par de nietos que empezaban a caminar apenas. Poco o nada podía hacer frente a un grupo de maleantes.

Kuvira conto a los hombres que habían llegado, eran tres. Si ella, Baatar o Korra y Tonraq se unían serian seis, algo un poco más decente para enfrentarles pero no lo suficiente.

– ¿Saben cuántos son? – La comandante se dirigió a ellos.

– ¡Patrona! ¡Qué bueno que ya regreso! – El hombre se sorprendió al ver a la mujer allí. –No son muchos, una docena aparentemente pero están armados con rifles y pistolas. Ya le dispararon a Saúl y a Fermín, se los llevaron al dispensario del pueblo. – Le respondió el caballerango.

Kuvira sopeso la situación, en ese momento ninguno de ellos traía más armas que un par de pistolas y un machete en la silla de montar. Sin embargo no podían dejar morir solo con sus hijas al hombre aquel.

– Tonraq, iremos a ayudar. ¡Que traigan los caballos! – Ordenó la comandante.

Fue hasta donde Asami y Baatar estaban, busco con la mirada a Korra quien se acercó también a ellos en ese momento saliendo de quien sabe dónde.

– Baatar tu me acompañaras a apoyar a la familia de este hombre, Korra necesito que tu lleves a Asami a la casa mayor y después nos alcances. Alguno de los mozos de la casa te guiará hasta donde vamos. Tendrás que llevarnos algo mejor que solo pistolas. - La militar saco de inmediato su innato don de mando para disponer de sus recursos y solventar la situación de la mejor manera.

– ¡No! Iré al pueblo a ayudar a Kya, si hay heridos me gustaría apoyar aunque sea en eso. – Kuvira la miró con un inmenso amor, le encantaba ver como Asami ahora se preocupaba y se ocupaba en auxiliar a los que lo necesitarán.

– ¡Muy bien! En ese caso que Korra te lleve al pueblo. – La susodicha sonrió de medio lado, está era la oportunidad que quería para quedarse a solas con Asami sin temer por alguna interferencia. – Enviare a uno de los mozos por refuerzos y armas a la hacienda.

La chica de labios rojos tembló al saber que se quedaría con Korra. Miró con súplica a Kuvira pero esta interpretó su mirada como una de preocupación por la tarea que emprendía al ir a defender a aquella familia de granjeros. La atrajo hacia ella dándole un abrazo y llenándose de su delicioso aroma a jazmín, cuando se separaron la comandante le regaló un pequeño beso antes de subir a su caballo y partir a galope.

Baatar, el capataz, los mozos de la casa y los hombres que habían llegado salieron tras ella en sus caballos. Atrás quedaba Asami junto con Korra que se relamia los bigotes como un gato frente a su presa.

– Señora Asami, ¿cuándo usted guste podemos irnos también? – Dijo Korra dirigiéndose a ella en un tono que le disgustó demasiado a la de cabello negro.

– No se preocupe por mi, yo se llegar al pueblo y bien puedo caminar hasta allá. – Le respondió con molestia echándose a andar pero la chica de ojos zafiro le corto el paso.

– Insisto en acompañarla, pero a caballo será más rápido llegar. – Se plantó delante de ella y chocaron en el movimiento, Korra tomo los brazos de Asami para impedirle escapar y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

Las esmeraldas se posaron sobre los zafiros y fue como caer por un agujero profundo para la joven de cabellera negra. ¿Acaso aún podía Korra hacerla temblar de esa manera cuando la tenia cerca? Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, si le temía, no era por amor, sino por lo que pudiera hacer pensando que aún era amor. Ya ni sabia que pensar.

– Entonces, ¿me permitirás llevarte? – Korra le hablaba de forma cortes pero de nuevo se había distraído.

– Si... Si esta bien. – Contestó de forma titubeante.

La hija del capataz fue por el último caballo que quedaba en el trapiche y le ofreció montar en él. Asami subió al animal, ahora era Korra quien la llevaba en brazos a lomos del caballo. Estaba tan nerviosa que todo su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente por la cercanía de la joven. Sentir su respiración sobre su rostro y sus brazos rodeandola tan protectoramente la hacía sentir tan culpable, sobre todo porque la morena la sujetaba con firmeza contra su cuerpo. Estando en ese estado, no se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían hasta que Korra detuvo al caballo y bajo de él. Habían llegado al pequeño campo de flores donde solían pasar los días ellas dos mucho tiempo atrás. El lugar no había cambiado en nada a comparación de ellas que habían cambiado tanto. Estaban los mismos árboles frondosos que daban esa rica sombra en los días calurosos como ese, las piedras enormes que nadie había podido quitar para arar ese campo y pudo distinguir a lo lejos en la corteza de uno de esos árboles las iniciales de sus nombres grabadas por el cuchillo de Korra cuando eran unas niñas.

Korra le ofreció su mano y la ayudo a descender. Asami estaba sorprendida. El lugar estaba lleno de esas flores blancas y amarillas que la joven de labios rojos solía recolectar para hacer coronas y collares que regalaba a Korra como premio por hacerla reír con sus ocurrencias. Se le estrujo el corazón al recordar todo eso.

– ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar? – Miró a los zafiros en busca de una respuesta.

– Quería venir aquí, quería estar a solas contigo y hablar de lo que paso. – Korra se acercó a ella y sin esperar nada unió sus labios a los labios rojos de Asami.

La chica no se esperaba aquel beso que la tomó desprevenida e hizo que sus piernas perdieran la fuerza por lo que Korra la sostuvo por la cintura evitando que cayera aún más profundo de lo que ya se sentía cayendo. Al no ofrecer resistencia, la chica de los zafiros busco profundizar el beso mostrándole y ofreciendo todos sus sentimientos contenidos durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separadas. Nada le importaba, ni quien era ella, ni quien era nadie. Solo quería fundirse con esos labios y con ese cuerpo que estaba entre el suyo. Al fin Asami reaccionó empujandole y dándole una bofetada en la cara.

– ¡Como te atreves! Soy una mujer casada. – Dijo con enojo pero al instante se arrepintió al ver el dolor en los ojos de la chica frente a ella. – Yo lo siento... Discúlpame, no quise...

– No, no te preocupes. Se que debería entender, pero no quiero hacerlo, me niego a hacerlo. Yo debería estar en el lugar en que está Kuvira. Te amo Asami, nunca he dejado de amarte, ni siquiera un poco y nada ni nadie va a evitar que yo te ame mi hermoso rayo de luna. – El corazón de Asami se contrajo al escuchar sus palabras.

Poso su mano sobre la mejilla enrojecida donde antes había descargado la cachetada, en un intento de calmar el dolor que expresaba Korra con cada uno de sus gestos. Si las cosas no hubieran sucedido como lo hicieron, quizás las dos estuvieran juntas ahora. Pensó en Kuvira y el amor incondicional que le profesaba la militar, se mordió los labios y desvío la mirada.

– Fui a buscar los caballos... – Asami volvió a mirarla y colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Korra.

– Por favor no digas nada. – Pidió en una súplica, no quería escucharla, tenía miedo de oír sus palabras y sucumbir ante los sentimientos que tenía hacia la joven de ojos zafiro. Korra beso su mano y continuó hablando.

– Ensille un caballo para mí y a tu yegua favorita para ti. El teniente llego, discutimos acerca de la prohibición que tu padre hiciera sobre que me apareciera de nuevo por la casona y estuviera cerca de ti, tenía órdenes de mantenernos separadas, íbamos a pelear. Sin embargo… No me di cuenta de nada, – Asami cerro los ojos no quería escucharla, – alguien se acercó a mi en silencio y me golpeó por detrás. – Korra se había sentado sobre una gran piedra y había comenzado a explicarle todo lo que había querido decirle durante este tiempo. – Perdí el conocimiento por el golpe, para cuando volví a despertar ya estaba lejos de la hacienda. En una casa enmedio de ningún lugar. Un hombre que no conocía me retenía alli contra mi voluntad. Como pude logre escapar pero el tipo me apuñaló dejándome muy mal. Pensé que iba a morir. – Sin darse cuenta la chica de ojos esmeralda se había situado entre las piernas de Korra y la había abrazado, las lágrimas zurcaban su rostro al pensar en todo lo malo que le sucedió a la chica de ojos azules. Lo cerca que estuvo de morir por culpa de su padre, no, en realidad era por culpa suya.

– Perdóname, Korra, todo fue mi culpa. – Los ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos verdes.

– No tengo que perdonarte nada, las cosas se dieron así quizás porque así tenían que ser. Yo no era nadie y tu padre no iba a permitir que estuvieras conmigo. No me importa dar mi vida por ti mi rayo de luna. Por estar contigo haría lo que sea necesario. – Korra volvió a hundir su cabeza en el pecho de Asami estrechandola más, la chica de ojos esmeralda acariciaba sus cabellos castaños con sus dedos pálidos.

– Lamento lo que mi padre hizo, estuvo muy... Mal, fue terrible. Entiendo el por qué tu padre fingió tu muerte. Era el único modo o al menos es lo que quiero creer, el único modo en que pudieras continuar con tu vida. – Se apartó de los brazos de la chica morena y esta resintió el alejamiento de ese cuerpo que ansiaba tanto. – El saber que estabas muerta me destrozó, lloré día y noche por ti. Pensando que habías muerto por mi culpa. Porque todo esto es mi culpa. Yo... Yo no tenía razones para seguir viviendo.

Los ojos esmeraldas estaban inundados en lágrimas, todos acuosos, Korra fue hasta ella y volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos.

– Eso ya no importa. Ahora estamos aquí. Tú y yo. Volvamos a empezar. Ven conmigo, vayámonos de este lugar. – Tomo el rostro de Asami acunando sus mejillas entre sus manos.

– Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. – La joven retiro las manos de Korra y le dio la espalda. – Te creí muerta y Kuvira estuvo allí para mí cuando mi mundo se vino abajo, cuando tú no estuviste allí. – Korra quiso objetar pero Asami la detuvo. – Aunque no haya sido tu intención. Me sentí sola, abandonada y ella me acogió y me dio su amor. No puedo simplemente irme así de fácil.

– ¿Tú la amas? – Korra formulo la pregunta con miedo de escuchar la respuesta, la giro para que se lo dijera cara a cara.

– Yo… yo… la amo. – No pudo mantener la mirada sobre las orbes azules y bajo la vista.

– Dímelo, mírame a los ojos y dime que la amas de verdad y que ya no sientes nada por mí. – Espero una reacción de la chica, pero Asami solo sollozo manteniendo la cabeza agachada.

– Por favor… No quiero hacerle daño a Kuvira. – La ira se sentó en Korra y no pudo evitar reaccionar de forma explosiva al escucharla decir eso.

– ¿No quieres hacerle daño? ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué hay de mí, de nosotras? ¿Qué hay de lo que sentimos, nuestro amor? ¿Lo vas a desechar solo porque no quieres hacerle daño? – La chica de ojos zafiro estaba alterada.

– Korra por favor… Ella ha sido buena conmigo, no puedo hacerle esto. Entiéndelo. Estoy casada, tengo un compromiso que cumplir. – Trato de calmarse, no lograría nada de esa forma y solo alejaría a Asami, pero su sangre hervía de oírla preocuparse por la hija del viejo Wan.

– Si ese es el problema, hablemos con Kuvira. Deshagamos el matrimonio. Ella tiene a alguien más que seguramente estará más que complacida en consolarla. – No pudo evitarlo, soltó el comentario esperando que Asami se decidiera con eso.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Ya no había forma de echarse atrás, pero no quería hablar de algo que no le constaba.

– Olvídalo, en realidad no lo sé a ciencia cierta, la comandante es muy discreta en esas cuestiones, pero sé que hay ciertas personas interesadas en ella. No tienes que preocuparte. Ven conmigo. – Tendió la mano pero Asami la rechazo.

– No puedes presentarte aquí, poner mi mundo de cabeza, meterme la idea de que mi esposa me es infiel y esperar que con eso corra a tus brazos. Así no funcionan las cosas. – Las lágrimas habían cesado de salir de sus ojos, ahora lo único que tenía eran… no sabía definir exactamente que eran, pero no quería seguir más en ese lugar.

– Asami… – La chica de ojos azules sabía que había errado el tiro por millas.

– No Korra, iré al pueblo tu… no quiero verte ahora. – Fue a buscar el caballo y monto en él con gracia al estilo amazona. Volvió a mirarla antes de salir a galope.

– o –

Asami llego al dispensario, su mente venia hecha una tormenta. Aun resonaba en su cabeza la insinuación que Korra hizo acerca de Kuvira y la posibilidad de que ella tuviera a alguien más en la capital. Estaba enojada, más bien furiosa. ¿Acaso estaba celosa? Descarto esa idea de inmediato. Ella no podía estar celosa. Aunque la verdad, Asami no sabía nada de la vida de Kuvira en la capital, no sabía nada acerca de su esposa en realidad, de cuales habían sido sus sueños, sus intereses, si tenía a alguien más... ¿Y si era así? ¿Si se hubiera casado con ella por obligación, por cumplir la voluntad de su padre el señor Wan aunque ya tenía un amor en la capital? Le dolía la cabeza de pensar en eso y ni siquiera había llegado al tema de Korra. ¿Qué sentía por ella en realidad? ¿La seguía amando o solo era un amor del pasado? Era un hecho que seguía sintiendo cosas por la morena, pero… La verdad, no sabía a ciencia cierta nada.

– Señora Asami, ¿usted por aquí? Había acordado con cierta militar galante que ibas a tomarte unos días de vacaciones para que pudieran estar juntas. – La doctora Kya la saludo en cuanto entro por la puerta, estaba atareada atendiendo a algunos de los hombres heridos del encuentro con los cuatreros, aún así no pudo evitar bromear un poco con la joven.

– Lo sé, pero mi esposa… – ¿Mi esposa? ¿De dónde salió esa posesividad? Pensó la chica. – Kuvira fue a apoyar a la granja del viejo Yi y yo quise ayudar también. – Corrió a ponerse un delantal y lavarse las manos para comenzar a atender las tareas que le asignara la doctora.

– En ese caso, adelante, siempre son bienvenidas un par de manos extra. – Kya le dijo de forma agradecida.

– o –

Korra estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol. Había arruinado las cosas con su estúpido comentario. Tenía que buscar la manera de volver a ganarse a Asami. Actuó de forma muy ingenua pensando que la chica la aceptaría de nuevo tan fácil. Ciertamente no había sucedido así. Regreso a pie al pueblo, el calor de la tarde caía a plomo sobre las calles. Ya no estaba acostumbrada al clima caluroso aunque la altitud no era como la de la capital y eso ayudaba un poco. Camino hasta el dispensario y se sentó afuera del mismo, bajo la sombra de un árbol de almendras a esperar a que Asami saliera de allí.

Después de algunas horas de espera pudo ver que un grupo de hombres a caballo avanzando hasta el dispensario. Baatar iba a la cabeza, su padre venía con ellos, pero no vio a la comandante a simple vista sino hasta que estuvieron más cerca.

– Me lleva la chin… con esta mujer, ¿acaso no puede evitar que la intenten matar cada vez? – grito con exasperación.

Los caballos levantaban la polvareda de las calles a su paso. Una vez estuvieron al pie del pequeño hospitalito, Korra fue hasta el animal que transportaba a la comandante y la bajo con cuidado y con ayuda de Tonraq llevaron a Kuvira al interior del edificio. Baatar iba detrás de ellos, se iba agarrando el brazo.

Cuando Asami las vio entrar por la puerta del pequeño dispensario se le fue el santo al cielo. La camisa blanca de Kuvira estaba teñida de rojo así como su chaqueta. Korra y su padre la depositaron en uno de los camastros libres y ella y la doctora fueron a revisarla de inmediato. Baatar se acercó sentándose en el camastro contiguo, la manga izquierda de su camisa gris también estaba llena de sangre y se presionaba la herida con su mano.

– Estoy bien, estoy bien, fue un disparo limpio. – Kuvira intento explicarse. – Se que se ve mas escandaloso de lo que es en realidad. – Vio la cara de preocupación de su esposa que le quitaba la chaqueta de casimir verde.

– Por favor no me des esos sustos. – Se miraron a los ojos. La militar la veía con unos hermosos ojos de niño regañado que hizo que Asami suavizara la suya.

– Lo lamento. – Kuvira jalo a Asami para darle un beso pero esta desvío la cara y el beso fue a parar en su mejilla.

– Ha sido mi culpa señora Asami. – El capataz habló. – Esa bala que recibió la patrona iba para mí, pero la señora se interpuso. – Eso tomó por sorpresa a Asami y aun más a Korra.

– Aun así seguiré molesta contigo. - Se levantó y fue por el material de curación. Estaba molesta, más bien enojada, lo que Korra le había dicho acerca de otras personas interesadas en la militar le caló.

Kya atendió la herida de Kuvira y Asami se dedicó a curar el raspón que una bala dejara en el brazo de Baatar. El pobre hombre tuvo que aguantarse el mal humor de la joven esposa, pues no fue particularmente gentil con él.

Tonraq y Korra se mantuvieron apartados en el fondo de la habitación hablando por lo bajo de como se habían dado las cosas en la granja del viejo Yi.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Le preguntó a su padre buscando una explicación. – ¿Cómo es que la comandante te salvo la vida?

– Era una trampa, los tipos iban por mí. Hiroshi esta muy interesado en hacerse con esas tierras y ha estado hostigado al viejo para que le venda por una miseria. Yo me he opuesto abiertamente a ello y ve lo que ha querido hacer. – Korra contuvo su coraje, ese maldito hombre ambicioso había querido matar a su padre y ahora debía agradecer a Kuvira por salvarlo. Eso ya era el colmo. No sabía que le sacaba más de quicio.

La puerta del dispensario se abrió una vez más y una figura femenina entro por ella. Una chica en la flor de la juventud, de rasgos delicados y tranquilos, ojos grises y cabello castaño en un peinado de cebolla y de una belleza religiosa, llevaba una túnica monacal de color naranja y amarillo propia de los novicios de la religión que profesaba la gran mayoría de las personas. Se sorprendió al entrar y ver tal concurrencia en el hospitalito.

– ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Korra! – La joven corrió a echarse en los brazos de la morena que reaccionó con asombro.

– ¡Jinora! - Fue lo único que atino a decir ante el efusivo abrazo de la novicia.

Asami y Tonraq estaban con el Jesús en la boca al ver a la chica reconocer a Korra de esa manera estando Kuvira presente. Tenían que buscar la manera de salir de esa.

– Korra cuanto tiempo sin verte. Escuche que habías regresado pero no lo creí posible. – La chica de ojos azules estaba erizada y tensa, lo que no paso desapercibido para Jinora que era una joven muy observadora.

– Jinora, si... ¡He vuelto! Disculpa que no te busque antes. – El nerviosismo de Korra era más que evidente.

– Tenemos que ponernos al día. Vamos a platicar, deja que entregue mi mandado y salgamos a caminar un rato. – La chica de ojos grises quiso sacar a Korra del lugar y hablar con ella, ya que se le veía bastante incómoda.

Jinora fue hasta Kya, saludando a Asami y a Kuvira, dándole la bienvenida a esta última. De forma cortés pregunto que era lo que había pasado y la doctora le explico la situación, ofreció sus mejores deseos para la recuperación de los heridos y lamento el incidente. Entrego una carta que su padre Tenzin enviaba a Asami, acerca de los preparativos del festival de verano que planeaban llevar a cabo, se excusó saliendo del lugar con Korra a rastras.

– Creí que Korra no era de aquí. – Baatar comentó una vez las chicas salieron del dispensario.

– Eso es lo que ella había dicho. – La militar le devolvió el comentario.

– Quizás se conozcan de otro sitio, Jinora ha estudiado fuera del pueblo, en el puerto, probablemente se hayan conocido allí. – Asami ofreció tratando de desviar la atención.

– Patrona, con respecto a lo que paso. – El capataz se adelantó cambiando el tema de conversación. – Me temo que el encuentro con los cuatreros ha sido una trampa.

– ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? – El chico de gafas gruesas le cuestionó.

– Es un tema que debemos hablar en privado. – Dijo mirando a Asami. Los dos militares decidieron salir del dispensario para hablar con mayor privacidad.

Fueron al patio interno del edificio y se sentaron en el borde de la fuente esperando que el capataz comenzará a hablar.

– Las tierras del viejo Yi están contempladas para la construcción de la estación de paso del tren que planean corra por aquí hacia el puerto. Pero el viejo no ha querido vender lo que le ha ganado algunos enemigos que quieren hacerse con esas tierras para luego venderlas a un precio más elevado al gobierno. – Kuvira y Baatar escucharon atentamente.

Ambos estaban enterados del proyecto, la presidenta Hou-Ting había trazado la ruta por donde pensaba unir la capital con el puerto oriental más importante del país para acortar la distancia y propiciar el comercio y los viajes. La madre de Baatar, Suyin, le estaba dando continuidad y esperaban poder terminar la construcción en unos meses más.

El proyecto ya estaba avanzado, habían comenzado el tirado de los rieles en dos puntos, el puerto y la capital, para de esa forma encontrarse a medio camino justo donde estaba el pueblo.

– Entiendo. – Kuvira se levantó de la fuente y posó su mano en el hombro del capataz. – Y creo que tengo la mejor solución al problema. – Miro a Baatar quien asintió en apoyo de su amiga. - Es un hecho que el gobierno va a comprar esas tierras y podemos ayudar a que el viejo Yi obtenga el mejor precio sin intermediarios y sobre todo sin que se siga exponiendo a su familia por intereses de terceros.

– ¿De qué manera? - Dijo dudoso el capataz.

– Aquí mi amigo, – señaló a Baatar, – podrá lograr un trato directo. Me gustaría hablar con el señor y ver que opina de la propuesta. Mañana por la mañana iremos a verlo, por lo pronto enviaremos una guardia a proteger a su familia y no tenga más problemas.

La idea de la comandante, no era mala más bien todo lo contrario, era la mejor forma de que el hombre obtuviera un trato justo, si el gobierno se decidía a expropiarle su propiedad era mejor que él consiguiera un acuerdo favorable. El capataz asintió.

– De acuerdo, iré a ver al viejo Yi y decirle que lo visitará mañana para darle una solución. – El capataz se retiró dándole las gracias nuevamente por haberlo salvado y se fue.

Kuvira lo despidió y se quedó a solas con Baatar que seguía sentado en la fuente.

– ¿Qué es lo que piensas? – El chico de las gafas las ajustó y se dirigió a la militar.

– Tengo que hablar con el administrador, le pedí que consiguiera esas tierras pero me temo que su táctica de intimidación no es la más apropiada. – Kuvira suspiró.

– Bueno al fin y al cabo podrás arreglar ese desastre y hacerte de esos terrenos. Mi madre no objetara pagarte por ellas lo que pidas. – Concluyó su compañero.

– Lo sé, necesito ese dinero para financiar mi propio proyecto. La apertura del tren ayudará a que Sir Varrick se decida a invertir su capital junto con el mio para levantar el ingenio y la alcoholera. – La comandante lamentaba el proceder del padre de Asami.

Platicaron un rato más del tema para después regresar al interior del hospitalito.

– o –

– Jinora, casi haces que me de un infarto. – La joven de ojos zafiros reprendió a su amiga.

– Lo lamento. Me gano la emoción de verte de nuevo. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Caminaron por las calles hasta llegar a la explanada del templo del pueblo, donde la familia de Jinora vivía.

– Tantas cosas... – Se sentaron en una banca cubriéndose de los rayos del sol al atardecer y Korra procedió a contarle los pormenores de su predicamento.

La noche llegó y la aparición de los molestos mosquitos las hizo moverse de la explanada del templo. La hija del capataz acompaño a Jinora hasta la puerta de su casa, la cual estaba detrás del templo, le agradeció el que la escuchara y quisiera apoyarla en lo que necesitará. A Korra le vendría bien su ayuda.

– ¿Estas segura qué quieres hacer esto? – La novicia estaba preocupada por lo que la morena pretendía hacer. – Creo sinceramente que deberías volver a iniciar tu vida, olvidarte de Asami.

– No puedo hacerlo, lo intente, pero el destino vuelve a cruzar mi pasado en mi presente. Ella es mi todo, no puedo dejarla ir. – La chica de ojos azules puso su mejor cara de ternura para que Jinora se apiadara de ella.

– Esta bien, tú me dirás cuando. – Dijo no muy convencida de las intenciones de Korra.

– Gracias. – Le regalo un beso en la mejilla por pura felicidad y salió de allí corriendo antes de que el padre de la novicia saliera a buscarla, la morena se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche que ya había caído sobre el pueblo.

– o –

Hiroshi Sato no había salido de la casa mayor en todo el día, estaba a la espera de que apareciera el teniente, pero el hombre no se había presentado aún. El administrador estaba impaciente, iracundo y con un humor de perros que nadie de la servidumbre se había atrevido a molestarlo a riesgo de ganarse unos azotes como acostumbraba cuando algo le irritaba sobremanera.

Eran casi las 7 de la noche cuando el teniente toco a la puerta del despacho de Hiroshi. Dicho despacho era casi igual al que perteneciera al anterior dueño de la hacienda, diferían en el tamaño y en los detalles con los que el administrador lo había personalizado. Una pintura familiar de él con su difunta esposa y con su hija Asami cuando era una niña pequeña dominaba la pared detrás del escritorio.

– ¡Adelante! – Gritó el señor Sato y el teniente solo pudo tragar saliva, el administrador estaba de mal humor y él no traía las mejores noticias, ya podía ir pensando en su obituario en el peor de los casos.

– Patrón. – Entro al despacho y con vacilación habló tanteando el terreno frente a él.

– Con una chingada, llevo todo el día esperando que aparezcas por aquí y te vienes a presentar hasta esta hora. ¿Dónde demonios estabas con un carajo? – El administrador se levantó de su silla detrás del escritorio y camino hacia el hombre que tembló un poco con la aproximación de su jefe.

– Patrón, estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes, estábamos con el asunto del viejo Yi. – Hiroshi se detuvo, había olvidado esa parte, con todo el relajo de la llegada de la hija del viejo Wan y la aparición de la india hija del capataz, olvido por completo el negocio que tenía entre manos con esos terrenos.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Los conseguiste? – Se sentó sobre el escritorio levantando una pierna y jugando con su fusta en las manos.

– Pues patrón, vera… – titubeo manoseando su sombrero con nerviosismo y la mirada iracunda del administrador lo fulmino. – En eso estábamos pero la patrona, su amigo y el capataz aparecieron a ayudar al viejo. No pudimos hacer mucho, intente por lo menos echarme al capataz pero la patrona se atravesó y fue ella la que recibió el balazo. Tuvimos que huir. – No termino de contar la historia cuando Hiroshi se fue sobre él propinándole un par de fuetazos en el cuerpo.

– Eres un imbécil. No pudiste amedrentar al viejo ni matar al jodido capataz. Encima de todo heriste a la esposa de mi hija. – Se volteó dándole la espalda al hombre que se sobaba los golpes recibidos. – Aunque… pensándolo bien, si se muere no estaría de más.

Caminó de vuelta hasta la silla de su escritorio y se sentó en ella recargando los codos sobre él.

– No han llegado noticias de la señora Kuvira, por lo que probablemente no murió. Ese tipo de cosas se saben de inmediato. – Desestimo de inmediato el tema, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en algo ahora que la idea de quitar a su nuera de en medio se había asentado en su mente. – Tenemos cosas más urgentes que atender.

El teniente lo miró con curiosidad, conocía a su patrón y sabía que planeaba alguna de sus ideas escabrosas cuando entrelazo sus dedos poniéndose en una actitud reflexiva.

– ¿Me podrías explicar cómo es que la hija de Tonraq sigue viva? – Dijo en tono calmo. El teniente se sorprendió. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿La hija del capataz estaba viva?

– ¿De qué habla el patrón? La chamaca está muerta. – El teniente estaba contrariado.

– ¿Verificaste que en efecto hubiera muerto? ¿Viste el cuerpo? – Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había hecho, se lamentó por su omisión.

– No, no lo hice. – El administrador ajusto sus anteojos y su aparente calma era más temible que sus arranques de cólera.

– Bueno, pues ahora la maldita escuincla vino aquí a amenazarme con descubrir mis negocios con mi nuera si yo la delataba con está acerca de quién era. – Recargo su cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla.

– ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella? – Preguntó con cautela.

– De momento nada, dejemos que se sienta en confianza. Ya pensare en algo para ella, algo especial… – Sonrió de forma maliciosa. Su mente estaba maquinando ya un nuevo plan. – ¿Y qué haces allí? Vete, te quiero aquí mañana a primera hora, tenemos cosas por hacer.

El teniente se despidió inclinando la cabeza y salió del despacho. No quería estar en el lugar de ninguno de los enemigos de su patrón. Mejor con el diablo que contra él, decía siempre para convencerse del porqué de su trabajo, aunque eso no le hacía sentir mejor del todo.

– o –

Ya era entrada la noche cuando la pequeña comitiva regreso a la casa mayor. Korra venía con ellos a una distancia prudente, le carcomían los celos al ver a su rayo de luna en brazos de otra. Llegaron a la hacienda donde Hiroshi los esperaba en la sala principal leyendo un periódico, fumando un cigarrillo y bebiendo whiskey. No tenía mucho rato que había despedido al teniente y él se dedicó a maquinar ideas mientras se relajaba. Hubiera querido ir al pueblo y visitar la casa de las meretrices pero de momento no podía hacerlo para no llamar la atención de su nuera. Ya tendría tiempo después para eso.

– ¡Buenas noches suegro! – Saludó la comandante al entrar en la sala principal y ver al administrador de la hacienda sentado en el sofá individual de madera de roble negro tapizado con cuero oscuro con tachones revestidos del mismo material.

– ¡Buenas noches! – Dio una fumada final a su cigarrillo antes de colocarlo en un cenicero de cristal en la mesa de roble negro a juego con la sala en el centro de la habitación. – ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Están todos bien? Me he enterado esta tarde del incidente que hubo, me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores. – Cerró el periódico echándolo sobre el sofá mientras se levantaba para acercarse a su hija y darle un beso en la mejilla.

– Así es suegro, no fue más que un rasguño, nada que unos días de reposo y cuidado no curen. – La sala se fue llenando de concurrencia, Korra y Baatar se acomodaron en los sofás y sillones contiguos al lugar donde el administrador había estado sentado. – Sin embargo hay algo que quiero platicar con usted y me es imperioso tratar este tema. ¿Podemos pasar a mi despacho? – Kuvira se mantuvo en pie a un costado de Asami.

– De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema. – El administrador ya sabía lo que se venía pero se mantenía calmado.

– Entonces adelante. – Dio el paso a su suegro que salió de la sala dirigiéndose a la oficina de Kuvira y esta se giró para hablar con Asami antes de salir de la habitación. – ¿Podrás asignarle una alcoba a Korra para que se instale, por favor? – Asami quiso objetarle pero solo asintió con la cabeza. –Te alcanzare en un rato.

Tomó la mano de su esposa dándole un beso en esta y pronunciando un inaudible pero visible gracias.

– o –

Kuvira entro en su oficina y su suegro se sentó en una de las sillas al frente del escritorio mientras ella fue a colocarse en la que estaba detrás. Respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar.

– Señor Hiroshi, usted a servido a esta familia durante muchos años como administrador de los bienes e intereses de mi padre y se la clase de negocios que solían hacer y la forma en que estos se llevaban a cabo. Sin embargo yo no me manejo de la misma forma en que mi padre lo hacía. Sé que le pedí que se hiciera de los terrenos del viejo Yi bajo cualquier circunstancia pero me parece que la forma en que lo manejo no fue la mejor ni la que yo considero correcta. – El administrador mantuvo la calma apenas parpadeando los ojos y acomodándose las gafas mientras la escuchaba.

– Le ofrezco una disculpa por el encuentro que hubo esta mañana, a veces los hombres de campo pueden llegar a ser muy brutos y no miden las consecuencias. Me apena demasiado que haya tenido que involucrarse de esa forma y resultar herida, es una verdadera pena y créame que el que haya sido recibirá un castigo ejemplar. Aunque simplemente se seguían las ordenes y los modos usuales en que su padre, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, trazó para este tipo de situaciones. – Contesto de forma firme y segura. Kuvira entendía que esa siempre había sido la manera en que su padre negociara sus tratos, coercionando e intimidando para obtener lo que quisiera, ella misma lo había hecho en más de una ocasión estando de servicio en el ejército a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con eso, la necesidad de las circunstancias la habían orillado a actuar de esa manera.

– Entiendo, pero antes de realizar una acción así necesito estar enterada. Le repito, yo no me manejo de esa forma y agradecería que nos limitáramos en esas cuestiones. Mañana hablare con el viejo para llegar a un acuerdo y poder adquirir esos terrenos, así que no es necesario que sigan hostigando al hombre. – Termino de hablar y su suegro seguía tan impasible, no se inmuto ni siquiera un poco.

Era un perro de la vieja escuela, la militar sabía que aun cuando ella le pidiera hacer las cosas de otra manera, él se seguiría guiando como acostumbraba. Es difícil cambiar las acciones de algunos hombres. Por lo que buscaría limitarlo para que no recurriera a esas prácticas ilegales.

– No se preocupe por eso, hablare con los hombres para que se detengan y lamento que haya tenido que meter las manos en este asunto, solo se hacían las cosas como se suele negociar, con mano dura y usando todos los recursos lícitos o no, como su padre me enseño a llevar sus negocios. – Dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante para hablarle más de cerca. – Si me lo permite, debería aprender del ejemplo de su padre, quien era un negociante temible y hábil a la hora de cerrar tratos. El siempre obtenía lo que quería.

– Lo sé, aprendí a la mala su forma de "negociar", la conozco de primera mano. – El recuerdo le vino a la mente, de todas y cada una de las veces que aquel hombre que decía ser su padre le hiciera la vida no solo difícil sino angustiante. – Aunque no lo acepte, él me quiso hacer a su imagen y semejanza y créame, yo también siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

Kuvira se levantó de su asiento y fue a servirse una copa de licor, de la fina licorera de cristal importado que perteneciera a su padre. Dio un trago profundo y se sirvió más ofreciéndole a su suegro una copa también, la cual aceptó para acompañarla.

– Aclarado ese tema, tenemos otros asuntos que tratar. – Volvió a tomar su lugar detrás del escritorio para hablar con su administrador de la situación de sus tierras y sus negocios.

– o –

Baatar se quedó en la sala tomando de la botella de whiskey que el señor Hiroshi dejara sobre la mesita central, le hacía falta un poco de licor para calmar el dolor y adormecerse un poco y poder ir a descansar a su cuarto. Asami le pidió a Korra que la siguiera, le asignarían una habitación para que fuera suya mientras estuviera en la casa mayor. Se despidieron del joven Beifong deseándole buenas noches.

Salieron de la sala principal yendo por el pasillo que daba al patio central, el cual cruzaron hasta llegar del otro lado y dirigirse al ala oeste de la casona. Eso era del lado contrario de donde estaba la habitación que Kuvira y Asami compartían. Entre más lejos la tuviera, más tranquila se podía sentir la chica de los ojos esmeralda.

Korra la siguió sin oponer resistencia ni intentar acercarse a ella. Tenía que dejarla relajarse, sabía que si intentaba algo en este momento sería rechazada de inmediato. Camino en silencio, simplemente conformándose en observar el paso de Asami, el vaivén de sus caderas y el aroma a jazmines que dejaba en el aire. Había extrañado tanto eso. Cuantas noches no había anhelado volver a verla y sentir su presencia. Volver a besar sus labios y que le permitiera perderse en las curvas de su cuerpo.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de la alcoba que sería de la morena, Asami abrió dejando el paso libre para que la chica pasara. La realidad golpeo a Korra cuando vio destellar ese pequeño brillo que provenía del anillo de matrimonio que la chica de labios rojos llevaba en la mano que recargaba sobre su vientre.

Los celos y la ira la invadieron de nuevo, subiendo por ella como la lava de un volcán a punto de estallar. La cegaron por completo. Atacó a Asami quien no se esperaba aquello, la joven esposa de pronto se vio siendo empujada dentro de la alcoba con Korra tomándola de los brazos para impedirle escapar.

– ¿Qué es lo que… – No pudo terminar la oración cuando sintió los labios de Korra sobre los suyos actuando de forma urgida.

Sus manos se desplazaron a su cintura y su espalda pego contra la pared impidiéndole alguna salida. Estaba acorralada contra el cuerpo de la chica de los zafiros que como pudo cerró la puerta de la habitación. Los besos estaban cargados de pasión y de un sentido de posesividad que no pudo resistirse a corresponderles. Amaba a Korra, no podía negarlo, le dolía todo lo que había pasado y aunque también amaba a Kuvira le era imposible no caer en los brazos de la morena.

– Korra, no debemos. – Dijo entre beso y beso, pero aún así no detenía a la morena del todo.

Compartieron sus labios, entrelazando sus lenguas y regalándose pequeños mordiscos una a la otra. Los dedos de Asami se enredaron en el cabello corto de la morena presionando su rostro devorándose mutuamente. La pasión le estaba nublado la razón. Las manos de Korra la recorrían de arriba abajo tratando de abrirse paso a través de la ropa de la joven de labios rojos y pronto se vieron presurosas levantando la falda dejando expuestos unos hermosos muslos níveos que recorrió con sus dedos trémulos. Todo pensamiento racional abandono la mente de la joven de ojos esmeralda por completo, solo deseaba seguir sintiendo el frenesí que la chica de tez bronceada derramaba sobre ella.

– Te extrañe tanto mi rayo de luna, quiero que seas mía, solo mía. – Pronuncio en el oído de la chica más pálida al tiempo que en su desesperación rompía el cuello del vestido para tener un mejor acceso al hermoso cuello de Asami.

Usando su fuerza, Korra levantó a la joven de labios rojos, cuyo labial se había desvanecido con los besos que se estaban dando, la alzó del suelo haciendo que las piernas de la joven rodearan su cintura presionando sus caderas contra el centro de esta. Un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios encandilando aún más a la morena que le besaba el cuello de forma libre y lamia su piel deleitándose de su sabor. El tacto de su lengua la estaba volviendo loca, no había otra explicación para lo que estaba haciendo, una locura llamada Korra.

Esa locura buscó hacerse camino hacia las bragas de la chica de pálida piel. Asami intentó resistirse un poco, cuando por su mente cruzó el pensamiento de unos ojos aceitunados, pero pronto fue reemplazado por unos zafiros que la veían con arrebatador deseo. Un estremecimiento la barrio de arriba abajo cuando sintió los dedos tostados de Korra intentar penetrar en su intimidad.

Un ruido se escuchó cerca y Asami la apartó con fuerza obligándola a soltarla. Uno de los perros que merodean la casona ladraba fuertemente. El corazón le latía de forma descontrolada. El susto hizo que Asami volviera a entrar en sus cabales y alejo a Korra bruscamente apartándola aún más, la morena también se sorprendió con los ladridos del animal y se puso en guardia aguzando el oído para percibir algún otro ruido.

– No podemos hacer esto. – Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz Asami y la morena quiso arremeter nuevamente al oírla decir eso pero fue detenida. – ¡No!

– Mi rayo de luna, por favor. – Suplico apelándole. – Te amo, quiero estar contigo. – Se miraron a los ojos y Asami sintió doblegar su razón otra vez.

– Te amo también, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Kuvira. Lo siento. – Rompió el contacto visual y huyo de la habitación atendiendo a su razón antes de volver a perderla.

Camino con paso presuroso arreglándose el vestido, quería llegar rápido a la alcoba antes de que Kuvira volviera. Al pasar por el pasillo del patio central pudo ver la razón de los ladridos de los perros, Baatar estaba sentado en la fuente central bebiendo de una botella. El hombre estaba borracho y había espantado a los perros. Andaba con dificultad hacia su habitación. No quiso ir a ayudarlo porque en ese momento no estaba en condiciones, seguramente tendría aun las señas de su encuentro con Korra y no podía ponerse en evidencia con el amigo de su esposa. Llamó a una de las sirvientas de la cocina y pidió que alguien fuera a socorrer al militar y ella prácticamente corrió a su habitación.

Una vez llego, fue directa a su tocador a mirarse en el espejo. Su labial estaba corrido y daba evidencia de haber sido besada, no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar. ¿Qué clase de persona era? Estaba traicionando a su esposa y la confianza y el amor que Kuvira le daba, pero no podía ignorar lo que Korra sentía, lo que ella aun sentía por la morena, ese amor que alguna vez compartieron y ahora volvía para perseguirla.

Agarro una toalla y empezó a retirar el maquillaje entre gimoteos y lágrimas. Lavó su cara en la palangana del lavabo buscando que el agua se llevara los besos y la sensación de otros labios sobre ella. Se cambió las ropas, colocándose un delicado camisón de seda y fue a acostarse en su cama.

Muchos minutos después Kuvira entro en la habitación procurando no hacer mucho ruido. La militar supuso que su bella esposa estaría ya en el mundo de los sueños y no quiso importunarla. En silencio fue al baño a refrescarse, se retiró su ropa con cuidado pues aún le resultaba dolorosa la reciente herida. Una vez regreso al dormitorio, retiro las sabanas y se metió en la cama abrazando a la joven de ojos esmeralda.

Asami se giró quedando de frente a Kuvira. No había podido conciliar el sueño y había estado esperando a que su esposa fuera a dormir. Sujeto con fuerza la camisa de algodón de la joven de ojos oliva y rompió a llorar nuevamente. Estaba deshecha por lo que acababa de pasar con Korra, se sentía fatal. El corazón de la militar se estrujo al ver de esa forma a su esposa y la abrazo con fuerza contra ella, sin imaginar siquiera cual era la razón real de ese llanto, la estrecho entre sus brazos al menos con la fuerza que le permitió el dolor que se hizo presente por el disparo que había recibido.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? Discúlpame si es por mi culpa. No ha sido mi intención hacerte sufrir por mi causa. Lamento haberme puesto en peligro de forma innecesaria. – Escuchar a Kuvira disculpándose lo único que provocó en la joven de tez pálida fue que sus lágrimas salieran con mayor intensidad y que se aferrara más a su camisa.

Con cuidado la militar la separo un poco y con una mano alzo su mentón haciendo que los ojos esmeraldas la miraran, acaricio su mejilla y la atrajo apretando sus labios a los de ella en un intento por consolarla. Al inicio Asami tembló con el contacto, no se sentía merecedora de ellos, para después con urgente desesperación besarlos sin tregua. Sus dedos buscaron los botones de la camisa y con premura comenzó a desabotonarlos dejando expuesta la piel debajo de esta. Kuvira no perdió el tiempo y se retiró la camisa así como el camisón que vestía Asami dejándola desnuda completamente. La pálida chica no traía nada debajo lo que hizo que la militar se calentara al observar su cuerpo con la tenue luz de la luna.

La joven de ojos esmeralda vio el vendaje que había colocado la doctora Kya hacia unas horas y echó hacia atrás el cuerpo de Kuvira colocándose ella encima a horcajadas. Quería sacar a Korra de sus pensamientos, vaciar su mente y llenarla toda solo del cuerpo y del amor de su esposa. Con hambre se arrojó a besar los labios de la militar queriendo que esos besos terminaran de borrar los que había recibido de cierta chica, que ahora comenzaba a difuminarse con las caricias que recibia.

Las manos rudas y ásperas de Kuvira recorrieron la espalda nívea haciendo estremecer a la joven encima de ella, la boca de Asami atrapó uno de las puntas de los pechos de la chica de ojos oliva y jugo con su lengua y dientes, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo dando su atención a uno y a otro de los pechos que subían y bajaban debido a la excitación que le estaba provocando todo ese delicioso contacto. Poco a poco fue bajando prodigando besos a lo largo del abdomen musculoso de la militar, la despojo de la ropa que le estorbaba y arremetió contra la intimidad húmeda de Kuvira.

Desbordaba todo el fuego que la consumía por dentro, fuego que había sido iniciado por otra que no era la que ahora disfrutaba de él.

Su lengua danzaba en movimientos circulares dispensando placer al cuerpo que se agitaba con cada uno de sus embates. Kuvira entrelazo sus dedos con el cabello cuervo tirando de él para profundizar el toque de la lengua de Asami. Se mordía los labios para no alzar la voz demasiado pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de la hábil lengua de su esposa. Esto le encantaba. Le fascinaba el arrojo y la vehemencia con la que su joven esposa le hacia el amor.

– Te amo Asami. ¡Dios que bien lo haces! – Estaba por llegar, podía sentir el calor surgiendo de su entrepierna y pasando como un rayo por su espalda e inundando su cerebro con endorfinas.

La joven de tez pálida introdujo un par de dedos embistiendo el interior con fuerza ganándose un profundo estremecimiento que terminó de hacerla llegar a la culminación del orgasmo junto con la hábil lengua que seguía trabajando sobre su punto erguido. Kuvira estaba un tanto asombrada por la lujuria que había poseído a Asami pero no se quejaba de ella, más bien al contrario, deseaba tener más noches como esa, donde su joven esposa la poseyera con ese deseo.

El dolor por la herida desapareció, solo quedaban los remanentes de la satisfacción que acababa de recibir. Cogió la cara de su esposa y la atrajo hacia ella, besándola, quería darle el mismo trato y hacerla caer rendida de gozo.

– Tu hombro. – Fue lo que salió de la boca de Asami con preocupación.

– Está bien. No te preocupes. – Dijo en respuesta y callo sus objeciones con más besos.

La militar se sentó en la cama y Asami estaba sentada encima de ella con sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de la otra mujer. Sus uñas se clavaron en la fuerte espalda y el brazo bueno de Kuvira se metió dentro de sus piernas infiltrándose en el centro jugando con el botón que activó el placer en la mujer más pálida. Las caderas de Asami iban y venían marcando el ritmo de los empujes dentro de su intimidad, no tardo demasiado en volverse muy vocal y pedir por más, más adentro, más fuerte, más lento, más rápido, más placer, más todo, sin cortarse por un minuto. A grandes voces. Nada le importaba. Solo quería desfogar todas esas ansias.

La militar besaba el cuello pasando de la base del mismo a la oreja, succionaba el lóbulo y hacia pequeños gruñidos y gemidos para excitar aún más a la chica de ojos esmeralda que hacia surcos en su piel con el filo de sus uñas y oprimía con mayor fuerza cuando la excitación subía por su cuerpo desde su entrepierna. Sabía que eso le encantaba, la hacía perder la cabeza. Los dedos de la militar rozaban la rugosidad oprimiendo y acariciando, construyendo la base del orgasmo de Asami que estaba por llegar.

– Te amo Ko… – Se calló justo a tiempo mordiéndose los labios. Aún en ese momento la morena había hecho acto de presencia en su mente cuando pensó que ya la había desterrado.

Daba gracias que Kuvira no se había percatado de su tontería, sacudió la cabeza para librarse de ese fantasma y concentrarse solo en la mujer que tenía enfrente.

– Me encanta como me coges, Kuv. – Escucharla decir esa palabra soez encendió a la militar yendo más profundo en la intimidad de su esposa. Las caderas de Asami aumentaron el ritmo a una gran velocidad que ceso de golpe cuando el clímax la poseyó arqueando su espalda y emitiendo un grito que resonó por toda la habitación y un poco más allá en medio de la noche.

Ambas estaban perladas en sudor por el esfuerzo. La calma les llego de pronto. Asami se aferraba al cuerpo de Kuvira y esta le regalaba pequeños besos por su piel acariciando su espalda con la yema de sus dedos ganándose ligeros estremecimientos que quedaron como excedentes del encuentro.

La joven de ojos esmeralda había podido acabar con sus ganas, pero ahora solo le quedaba una sensación de desazón, se sentía pésimo por utilizar de esa manera a Kuvira buscando olvidarse de Korra. A sus ojos, se había convertido en una… una ramera, ese era el sentimiento exacto que se posó sobre ella.

Poco a poco dejaron que el cansancio las venciera y entre mimos y caricias se fueron quedando dormidas desnudas manteniendo el contacto de su piel. Asami se anido en el pecho de Kuvira tratando de sentirse protegida y segura, la chica de ojos oliva la mantuvo en esa posición sosteniéndola con su brazo sano. El ritmo de sus respiraciones se coordinó y al fin comenzaron a soñar.

– o –

A la mañana siguiente Kuvira, Baatar y Korra partieron muy temprano hacia la casa del viejo Yi. La comandante estaba particularmente alegre, después de la noche tan apasionada que paso tenía un humor muy bueno. Por el contrario Korra traía un humor de perros que no disimulaba ni un poco y Baatar iba con una cara de desvelo y un terrible dolor de cabeza todo por culpa del licor que se había tomado la noche anterior, lo que le gano un par de burlas de su amiga y la antipatía de la morena.

La casa del viejo era de ladrillo rojo en su mayoría, revestida con yeso y pintada con un color rojizo. La parte delantera estaba construida con ladrillo siendo un rectángulo grande de una hechura sencilla, tenía otro gran cuarto en la parte de atrás que estaba construido con tablas de madera y el techo de palma. Una casa muy sencilla y que podía ser hasta pequeña para la cantidad de personas que vivían en ella.

En la casa del hombre en cuestión ya los esperaba Tonraq el capataz, quien los saludo y los presentó.

– Viejo Yi, ella es la dueña de la hacienda de los Earth, Kuvira. Ellos son amigos suyos militares. - Señaló a los acompañantes de la joven heredera. – Baatar y Korra. – Tonraq ya había hablado con el hombre para que este no dijera nada al respecto de Korra y su parentesco con él, asegurándose de esa parte.

– ¡Buenos días tenga buen hombre! – Saludo cordial la comandante.

El hombre mayor ya estaba entrado en años, de complexión robusta, con un vientre un tanto abultado, tez morena resultado de trabajar tantos años en el campo, su cabello estaba totalmente blanco y una barba sin bigote surcaba la línea de su mandíbula. El anciano les dio el paso al interior de su humilde casa.

– Adelante, pasen, están en su casa. Le presento a mi familia, – cinco mujeres de diversas edades estaban formadas una junto a la otra, llevaban sus vestidos menos gastados y olían a jabón, el hombre seguramente buscaba quedar bien, lo que le ayudaba a ella en su cometido, – mi esposa y mis cuatro hijas, Min, May Li, Yu y mi pequeña Shi Lau. – las muchachas se veían jóvenes, la mayor probablemente tendría unos 20 años y la más pequeña estaría en los 14 o 15, en edad perfecta para casarlas.

– Mucho gusto en conocerlas. – La comandante saludo a casa una con cortesía y Baatar y Korra siguieron su ejemplo.

– Pasen por aquí. – El hombre anciano los llevo hasta un cuarto grande que hacía las veces de cocina y comedor, en el había una estufa de leña así como un comal encima. Tenía apiladas a un costado un montón de maderas para alimentar el fuego en el fogón. El comedor era de madera sencilla, pino blanco, era una mesa bastante grande donde cabrían una personas, las sillas eran de madera sin ningún adorno, solo servían para cumplir la función de asientos y no como parte de la decoración de una casa.

Tomaron asiento colocándose Kuvira Baatar y Korra en un lado y en el contrario el viejo Yi y Tonraq. Sus hijas las mayores se dispusieron a preparar algo de comer y beber para los invitados mientras las más chicas cuidaban a sus sobrinos que jugaban en el patio trasero de la casa.

– Ustedes disculparan que no tenga que ofrecerles mucho, pero lo poco que tengo se los comparto. – Las mujeres sirvieron en un plato de barro un guiso de frijoles con carne, tortillas hechas a mano así como un rico y aromático café negro en tazas del mismo material que los platos.

– Muchas gracias, aceptamos con agrado su hospitalidad. Todo se ve y huele apetitoso. – Comento Kuvira agarrando una tortilla recién salida del comal dándole una mordida. – Extrañaba tanto la sazón de mi tierra, es muy complicado encontrar un lugar decente para comer en la capital. Tal vez hasta suba de peso con todo lo que he estado comiendo aquí. Pero no hay como la tierra donde uno nació.

– Jajaja, así es. – el anciano se rio por el comentario de la chica. – Te recuerdo, conocí a tu madre cuando éramos jóvenes, eres tan parecida a ella aunque también tienes algo del miserable de tu padre. – El anciano pronunció esto último con evidente desprecio, Kuvira lo entendía perfectamente, Wan no era querido por los jornaleros a quienes explotaba pagandoles una miseria y obligándonos a trabajar jornadas extenuantes.

– Lo sé, a veces quisiera no parecerme a él. – Dijo con pesar.

– Y sé que no lo eres. Cuando tu madre enfermo tu saliste adelante a pesar de los maltratos de ese hombre. Intentamos ayudarles, pero tu padre prohibió terminantemente que cualquiera lo hiciera, sin embargo siempre hay maneras. – El anciano entrecerró un ojo en complicidad y la joven comandante recordó esas ocasiones en que los jornaleros a escondidas le regalaban algo de comer y le ayudaban en sus faenas en el campo cuando su cuerpo ya no podía seguir adelante.

– Le agradezco profundamente por eso, nos salvaron más de una vez de no tener nada de comer. De hecho mi madre solía prepararme esta comida cuando nos dábamos el lujo de tener un poco de carne en la mesa. – Sonrío al probar el guiso que trajo al presente esas memorias.

– Kiran, tu madre le enseño a mi esposa, eran muy buenas amigas cuando niñas. – La joven se sintió sentimental, el recuerdo de su madre la ponía en ese estado, sin embargo estaba allí para hacer un negocio. Se aclaró la garganta y agradeció el gesto.

– Gracias. – Dijo sinceramente. – En honor a esa amistad es que he venido hoy a hablar con usted. Sé que últimamente se han visto perjudicados usted y su familia con respecto a estas tierras. Como debe saber, el gobierno está interesado en comprarle sus terrenos y eso le ha acarreado problemas con personas que han querido despojarlos para hacerse con ellas. – El hombre asintió. – Al final de cuentas, el gobierno vendrá y se hará con su casa sea el dueño que sea y mi intención es que usted obtenga el mejor trato y el beneficio de la venta.

– He vivido aquí toda mi vida, crecí aquí, me case en este lugar, mis hijas nacieron y crecieron aquí, eso no se puede comprar ni vender. Pero soy consciente de que ya sea por las buenas o las malas me quitaran mi vida en este lugar y estamos hartos de todo ese acoso de rufianes que quieren sacarnos. Solo que, ¿a dónde iremos? – El anciano se cruzó de brazos.

– Les ofrezco ya sea a cambio o en venta con el dinero que obtengan del gobierno un terreno de los que pertenecen a la hacienda. Cualquiera de los que están en el camino a San Martin. – Rasco su barba cana y sopeso la oferta que la joven dueña le ofrecía. Esas tierras no eran malas, de hecho eran bastante buenas, para ese rumbo la mayoría se dedicaban a la ganadería y él podría empezar a criar algo más que solo gallinas y ovejas.

– Me parece que es un buen trato. – El capataz hablo por primera vez y estuvo de acuerdo con lo que Kuvira había puesto sobre la mesa.

– Estoy de acuerdo, pero… – Seguía sopesando la idea.

– ¿Necesita alguna otra cosa? – Pregunto la patrona.

– Me gustaría iniciar mi propia cría de ganado, vacas y reses. – Su petición se le hizo válida a la joven de ojos oliva, el anciano quería asegurar un modo de vida para sus hijas.

– En ese caso, si me da a cambio sus tierras le entregare uno de mis mejores sementales y 3 hembras para crianza. Con eso podrá iniciar. – Esa era su oferta. El viejo volvió a rascarse la barba y sonrió extendiendo la mano.

– Me parece que tenemos un trato. – Kuvira estrecho la mano del viejo Yi cerrando el acuerdo. – Ahora disfrutemos del desayuno.

Platicaron el resto de la mañana de viejas anécdotas. La militar estaba satisfecha con el trato. Con el dinero que obtendría de la venta del terreno, gracias a Baatar y Suyin, tendría suficiente para empezar a echar a andar su proyecto. Esto pintaba para ser un excelente día.

Para el mediodía regresaron a la hacienda y el resto de la tropa que había acompañado a Kuvira desde la capital estaba reunida en el frente de la casa mayor. Mako y Bolin se sorprendieron de ver a Korra caminando como si nada por la hacienda. Algo había hecho su amiga la morena para pasearse de forma tan campante por el lugar. Ya hablarían con ella cuando estuvieran a solas.

La comandante paso lista a sus hombres y les asigno algunas tareas de vigilancia en el pueblo y la hacienda. Estarían apoyando a la guardia local. Ordeno a Korra hacerse cargo de la seguridad y Baatar la ayudaría en lo que necesitara, solo que él únicamente supervisaría que las indicaciones de la comandante se siguieran al pie de la letra. La chica de los zafiros se mantuvo ocupada toda la semana organizando y entrenando a la guardia local que era por decir lo más, simplemente mediocre.

Prácticamente no había tenido tiempo para acercarse a Asami quien la esquivaba cada vez que esta llegaba a la hacienda a descansar. Su padre le había llevado su vieja guitarra, aquella que tocara por las noches para cantarle alguna canción a su rayo de luna. Volvió a retomar esa vieja costumbre. Se ponía en el patio central, sacaba su guitarra y mientras que Baatar, en ocasiones Mako y Bolin, la acompañaban tomando un poco de alcohol y cantando a ronco pecho. A Kuvira eso le resultaba muy gracioso, ver a su dura y áspera jefa de la guardia cantando con tanto sentimiento que a veces pasaba un rato con ellos para despejarse del trabajo para después retirarse a su alcoba con su esposa. A Asami eso no se le hacía ni pizca de gracioso y le ponía los nervios de punta. Sobre todo cuando a Korra se lo ocurría la grandiosa idea de cantar su vieja canción, lo cual sucedía casi todas las noches.

– o –

Más de una semana después llego un mensajero al pueblo. Un soldado traía una carta para la dueña de la hacienda y otra carta para Baatar Beifong. La primera era una misiva con el sello de la presidencia, la segunda una carta personal, ambas con el mismo remitente. Korra llevo las cartas personalmente en cuanto le fueron entregadas.

Para su buena suerte, ese día Kuvira estaba en la casa mayor dirigiendo unas obras de mantenimiento en las caballerizas y Baatar como siempre la acompañaba.

– Traigo noticias de la capital. – Dijo en cuando los encontró.

– ¿Carta de quién? – Cuestiono con curiosidad y la morena le mostro el sello presidencial.

– ¡Oh! – Fue lo único que dijo la comandante y tomo la misiva abriéndola con rapidez.

Korra entrego la suya a Baatar quien también la abrió.

– Mi madre envía saludos. – El chico de las gafas leía con premura la carta. – Vendrá de visita…

– Dentro de una semana. – Completo la militar quien había terminado de leer su carta en fino papel. – Viene personalmente a supervisar el avance de la construcción del ferrocarril.

– Y traerá a la familia con ella. – Termino de decir el joven capitán.

– Es un aviso con poca antelación. – Korra hizo la observación.

– Así es mi madre cuando algo le incomoda. Debe haber algún inconveniente para que ella se movilice con toda la familia o solamente viene a visitarnos y conocer a tu esposa. – Comentó Baatar dirigiéndose a Kuvira.

La chica de ojos aceituna trago saliva pensando en cuál era la razón real por la cual Suyin Beifong dejaba la comodidad de la capital para venir a tomar el aire de provincia.

– Sea cual sea la razón, debemos prepararnos para su llegada. – La dueña de la hacienda dejo las caballerizas yendo a la casa, debía comenzar a organizar los preparativos para la importante visita, Korra y Baatar la siguieron.

– o –

_Bueno hasta aquí llegamos. ¡Fuuuhh! Esas fueron muchas palabras. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, tratamos de mejorar cada vez y al ver hacia atrás en los primeros y mirar estos últimos capítulos, puedo apreciar que la cosa fue mejorando en cuando a la escritura y la redacción, sin embargo aún nos queda mucho camino por andar. Así que no me dejen sin un review, no sean codos._

_Espero sus comentarios con ansias. ¿Qué les ha parecido este episodio? ¡Cuentenmeeeee!_

_XD Saludos y cuídense._


	11. Chapter 11

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

**_NdelA: _**_De antemano una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenido bastantes cosas últimamente que no me han dado el tiempo y la inspiración para poder ponerme a escribir como Dios manda. Una épica mudanza a un cuarto piso de un edificio, peleas con los nuevos vecinos que resultaron ser unos ojetes de primera, algunas peleas en casa, problemas laborales y viajes de trabajo que me han hecho estar de cabeza estas semanas. Solo les puedo asegurar que no abandonare este proyecto hasta su final. Así que no me abandonen, que yo aún sigo en este barco. Un agradecimiento gigante a aquellos que dejaron su review del capítulo pasado y a aquellos que leyeron la historia aunque no dejaran su comentario un gracias también. Mientras ustedes quieran seguir leyendo yo seguiré escribiendo. _

_Jajajaja, sé que me vuelvo puras disculpas pero me muero de sueño y mi novia me apresura a que me vaya a la cama, así que les dejo ya el capítulo. Disfrútenlo._

– o –

Después del regreso de Korra a la hacienda haciendo gala de un desparpajo y una arrogancia sobre su padre, Asami no sabia que pensar de la situación. Su padre, Hiroshi, no había hecho ningún comentario ni ninguna grosería o desplante a la hija del capataz, vaya ni siquiera había volteado a dirigirle la palabra. Eso se le había hecho sospechoso a la joven de ojos esmeralda, puesto que su padre no era así. Un hombre como él no se comportaba de esa forma. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad Asami no dudo en ir a hablarle, tenían que aclarar todo lo que había pasado. Uno de esos días en que su esposa estaba ocupada con sus asuntos sobre la hacienda junto a Baatar, y Korra estaba en el pueblo con su atención en su nueva ocupación, aprovechó el que su padre se quedará en su despacho para presentarse delante de él y encararlo. Ya había pospuesto demasiado esa conversación.

Lo encontró con la cabeza metida entre libros y más libros de contabilidad, tan concentrado en lo que estaba que cuando llamo a la puerta y entro ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la vista.

– ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hija mía? – El administrador apenas echo un vistazo y siguió con sus apuntes.

– Padre, quiero hablar con usted seriamente acerca de Korra. – Asami había entrado al despacho y estaba de pie frente al escritorio de su padre decidida a agarrar el toro por los cuernos, Hiroshi al escuchar de labios de su hija el nombre de esa mujer se tensó sobremanera rompiendo la punta de su lápiz sobre el papel que sufrió por el pequeño arrebato.

– No hay nada de que hablar. Tienes una esposa. ¡Olvídate de esa india! – Dijo a modo de orden, pero eso no la amilanó.

– No voy a andar con rodeos padre. ¿Es verdad que usted ordenó que mataran a Korra? – Tomó valor dejando salir la pregunta yendo directo al grano.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres para cuestionar mi autoridad y mis decisiones? – Hiroshi se levantó de su asiento golpeando con ambas manos el escritorio y hablando fuertemente, lo que hizo dar un salto hacia atrás a su joven hija pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura para no mostrar debilidad. – Lo que hice lo hice por tu bien. Aunque, te puedo asegurar que no pretendía matarla solo darle una lección, no me iba a ensuciar las manos con su sangre y mucho menos hacerla una mártir a tus ojos, si eso es lo que te preocupa. – El rostro de Hiroshi estaba tenso por la ira.

– Aun así, padre, aunque usted no haya ordenado que la mataran, no tenía el derecho de hacer eso. – Las mejillas de Asami estaban enrojecidas por el enojo contenido.

– Tengo todo el derecho porque para eso soy tu padre y lo único que he procurado toda tu vida es lo mejor para ti. Deberías dar gracias porque conseguí para ti una esposa que te ama y se preocupa por tu bienestar, que tiene lo necesario para satisfacer tus requerimientos como una señora decente y no terminaste como la simple esposa de un jornalero que no sabrá si tendrá suficiente para llevar la comida a la casa o no. – El administrador se compuso las gafas y continuó con su discurso. – Hice lo necesario para asegurar tu futuro y no puedes juzgarme por eso.

– Pero que hay del amor, padre, yo amo a Korra y usted decidió que ese amor no era bueno para mi. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de mi madre, acaso usted no la amaba y por eso se caso con ella? – Si bien Asami sabia que Korra no tenía mucho que ofrecer a los ojos de su padre, aún quería apelar a éste con el tema del amor.

– Tu madre y yo nos casamos porque así convino a las familias, el amor llego después. Yo no tuve opciones como tú las tuviste. – Dijo de forma contundente. – Hija, te di la oportunidad de conocer a tu esposa y tu aceptaste casarte con ella sin que yo te presionará demasiado a ello o, ¿es que acaso no te cásaste por amor con la señora Kuvira? – Ojos esmeralda iba a replicar pero sabía que en el fondo ella había accedido a ese matrimonio por voluntad propia, aún cuando su padre insistió, ella había sido quien diera el si final.

– Eso es diferente, yo creí que Korra estaba muerta...

– Y muerta es como debió haberse quedado. – Hiroshi completo la frase con rabia al recordar la forma en que la morena lo había tratado para que se callara la boca con respecto a su regreso y su verdadera identidad. – Te voy a dar esta advertencia y por tu bien y el de esa india más te vale acatarla, no te acercaras a ella ni faltaras a tu voto matrimonial o te separaras de tu esposa, de lo contrario esta vez no me tentare el corazón para acabar con su vida por causa tuya.

– ¿Usted no se atrevería? – Dijo más en un grito de molestia que en uno de temor.

– Asami, no me pongas a prueba. – Le contesto amenazante, se miraron a los ojos en una reta por ver quien prevalecía en su empeño, al final Asami tuvo que ceder, ella sabia bien de lo que su padre podía ser capaz y no deseaba exponer a la morena a su enojo.

– Sepa usted que no estoy de acuerdo. – Aunque había cedido no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo del todo.

– No importa que estés de acuerdo o no, mientras obedezcas lo que te digo. Es por tu bien. Si realmente quieres que esa india siga con vida no te acercaras a ella. – Con eso el administrador dio por terminada la discusión y volvió a sumergirse en sus libros de contabilidad.

Asami salio del despacho echa una furia, pues ni siquiera disimulo su enojo al cerrar la puerta azotandola ruidosamente. Los criados solo la vieron pasar a su cuarto donde se encerró a llorar amargamente.

– o –

Toda la semana previa a la llegada de Suyin Beifong el pueblo y la hacienda estuvieron preparándose para la llegada de tan importante visita. Raiko, el presidente municipal, se encargó de poner orden en el pueblo con ayuda de la guardia y de Korra, dando mantenimiento a las calles, redoblando la vigilancia y haciendo que la seguridad del lugar fuera solventada de la mejor manera. Por su parte Baatar arreglo los pormenores para recibir a la presidenta, su madre, y toda su familia junto a Kuvira que dispuso la casa mayor para dar alojamiento al numeroso contingente que resultaban ser los Beifong. La joven dueña de la hacienda le pidió a su esposa que se encargará de organizar una fiesta en honor de la visita aprovechando que estaba trabajando con Tenzin y su familia en las festividades del pueblo.

Por lo que toda esa semana nadie tuvo tiempo de nada que no fuera prepararse. Kuvira estaba nerviosa, eso no pasó desapercibido para su linda esposa, pues constantemente estaba dando órdenes sacando de quicio a la servidumbre pidiendo que todo estuviera impecable. Ni el brazo herido le impidió andar de arriba a abajo siendo el terror de los mozos y de las sirvientas. En cierto modo, agradeció eso, pues Kuvira no se había enterado del altercado que tuvo con su padre o al menos eso es lo que ella creía. Asami se había tratado de convencer que quedarse con la militar era la mejor opción, sí la amaba eso no lo negaba, sentía un cariño muy especial por ella, aunque en el fondo su corazón aun anhelaba estar al lado de Korra. Sin embargo eso no podía ser, ni debía ser, a menos que quisiera que su padre cumpliera su amenaza.

– ¡Que no hombre! Quiero que ese arbusto quede de este lado no de ese lado. – Asami había estado buscando a su esposa por todas la casa y pronto la encontró en el patio delantero con un montón de mozos que reorganizaban la disposición de dicho jardín. – ¿Alguien sabe si trajeron las flores que solicité? - La militar preguntó a uno de los mozos.

– Si señora, allí están los lilis de colores que solicitó. – Un jovencito le señaló una carrera llena de flores que estaban listas para ser plantadas por el jardín, montones de macetas con flores cuyos pétalos eran de diversos tonos, desde los blancos a los rojos, rosas y morados.

– Pedí específicamente lilis blancos no de colores. – Grito con exasperación. – ¿Cuándo es que dije qué de colores? ¡Blancos! Dije blancos.

Alzó el brazo sano al cielo rogando por misericordia, el otro lo tenía en un cabestrillo improvisado con un gran trozo de tela que le limitaba el movimiento para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Asami se aproximó a ella y la abrazo por detrás, sorprendiéndola en su pequeña rabieta.

– Me parece que alguien está estresada. – Cerró su agarre alrededor de la cintura de la joven de ojos oliva y plantó un beso en el cuello debajo de la oreja.

– Asami. No te escuche llegar. – Bajo el brazo cubriendo las pálidas manos que rodeaban su abdomen.

– Ya lo creo que no, si estas en plena labor de aterrorizar a todo aquel que se cruce por tu camino. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – La militar disfruto de la proximidad de su esposa y de cómo está jugaba metiendo sus dedos por entre los botones abriéndose paso a su piel acariciando su estómago. Asami quería hacer que su relación funcionará como debía ser.

– Es una visita muy importante, es la presidenta, mi jefa, la madre de Baatar y la persona que fue mi maestra en la milicia, le debo mucho a ella, me enseño tanto, es más que una mentora. Le estimo demasiado y quizás por eso estoy actuando de forma tan esquizofrénica. – El que Kuvira hablara de esa mujer con tanto respeto y admiración le hizo sentir un poco de celos a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de lo que Korra había dicho acerca de que la mujer entre sus brazos tendría a alguien más que estaría deseosa de consolarla si ellas dos se separaban. Trato de desechar la idea, pero esta se negaba a irse.

– ¿Tendría que sentirme celosa de ella? – La pregunta hizo que una sonrisa se dibujase en el rostro de Kuvira que de inmediato se giró quedando de frente a su esposa.

– Por supuesto que no. – La sonrisa se agrando aún más al ver el rostro incrédulo de Asami. – ¿Alguien esta celosa?

– ¿Quién? ¿Yo? Claro que no. – La militar jalo a la chica cerrando el espacio entre ellas. – No me mires con esa cara.

– Estas hermosa así, toda celosa. – Asami tomó la cara de Kuvira y pellizco sus mejillas para intentar borrar esa tonta sonrisa suya. – Jajaja, ¿sabes porque me rio? Porque eso quiere decir que me amas… mucho… y eso me hace feliz.

– Calla y bésame. – La orden de la joven de labios rojos fue acatada al instante por la comandante quien se permitió dejar detrás el estrés y perderse en los dulces labios de su esposa que la besaban con amor. "Esto es lo correcto", pensó Asami, el dar su amor a Kuvira y olvidar a Korra para salvar a esta de su padre.

– ¿Puedo robarte un rato? – Unos ojos oliva la miraban de forma juguetona haciendo esa inocente pregunta y Asami se mordió los labios.

– Tengo una reunión con Jinora más tarde. – Al ver la desilusión posarse en esos ojos oliva que tanto le encantaban le hizo reconsiderar su respuesta, ella pondría de su parte para que todo funcionara como debía ser. – Aunque podemos aprovechar el tiempo hasta que llegue. – Le guiño un ojo pícaramente y tomando la mano de Kuvira se la llevo de allí.

Se fueron besando, dándose mimos y pequeñas caricias por todo el tramo hasta la casa. La pasión se encendió en la militar y viendo que sus ganas no le darían tiempo a llegar a su dormitorio antes de querer desnudar a su esposa en el pasillo opto por que entraran a su despacho que estaba más cerca.

– ¿Quieres ponerte traviesa? – Una ligera risa escapo de sus labios rojos cuando estuvieron dentro de la oficina.

– Quizás un poco… ¡Ahg, necesito mis dos manos! – Asami volvió a reír al ver la frustración en la ojiverde al querer despojarse de su camisa.

– Esto es para que te relajes. – Agarro las manos que aun peleaban tratando de deshacer los botones y coloco a la militar contra su escritorio haciéndola recargarse sobre él.

Con cuidado y con una terrible lentitud comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de algodón color crema, procurando no lastimar el brazo en el cabestrillo, dejando al descubierto el trabajado abdomen de Kuvira que tanto le gustaba tocar.

– Asami… – Intento objetar al ver hacia donde se dirigía la chica de ojos esmeralda.

– Shhh, no digas nada, solo relájate. – Kuvira iba a volver a hablar pero Asami no la dejo ahogando sus palabras con un beso y perdiendo su mano dentro del pantalón de la militar.

"Esto es lo correcto", se dijo para si misma la chica de ojos esmeralda de nuevo, intentar ser feliz al lado de su esposa. Ese debía ser su único objetivo.

– o –

– No se Korra, ¿estas segura de esto? – Jinora iba junto a la morena jefa de la guardia caminando con rumbo a la hacienda.

– Que sí, necesito hablar con ella de nuevo. Desde ese día ella me ha estado evitando. Prácticamente sale huyendo de mí cada vez que me ve. – Korra estaba verdaderamente frustrada por toda la situación. – Sé que me ama todavía, eso es algo que no se puede negar.

– Solo te ayudaré por esta vez y ni siquiera se porque me convenciste de hacer esto. Las veces que he platicado con Asami, la he visto muy contenta con el regreso de su esposa y se le ve feliz con ella. – La novicia no estaba de acuerdo con el plan que la morena tenía.

– Son solo las apariencias. Ella aún me ama. Jinora, Asami me correspondió cuando la bese y si no nos hubieran interrumpido ella y yo habríamos culminado ese amor. – A la memoria de Korra vino esa noche y la forma en la que la joven de ojos esmeralda casi se había entregado a ella.

– Quizás solo fue un arrebato. No puedes basarte solo en eso. – La chica de ojos grises intentó refutar su afirmación.

– ¡No! No es así, pero sea como sea, tenemos que hablar. No aceptaré un no por respuesta a menos que venga de su boca y me lo diga de verdad, y ni siquiera allí lo aceptare. – Los ojos grises rodaron al escuchar eso, Korra podía llegar a ser bastante terca y obstinada.

Antes de llegar a la entrada de la hacienda, Korra se separó de Jinora perdiéndose entre la maleza para tomar otro camino de entrada. No podían verlas llegar juntas. Asami no debía saber que ella estaba por allí, ya que temía que volviera a escabullirse. La joven novicia respiro hondo y entro en la hacienda. Los mozos andaban apurados plantando flores y limpiando el empedrado y la fachada de la casa mayor. Años y años de suciedad estaban siendo removidos, y no es por que no se hiciera la limpieza muy a menudo, sino que nunca se hacía tan a conciencia.

Jinora se acercó a una de las sirvientas para presentarse y preguntar por la esposa de la dueña. Enseguida la hicieron pasar al interior llevándola a la pequeña sala privada que Kuvira le diera a Asami para su esparcimiento. Era una habitación no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, había suficiente espacio y la luz natural que entraba por sus grandes ventanales le daba un brillo y una calidez acogedora. Tenía dos ventanales enormes que iban prácticamente del suelo al techo con sus respectivas protecciones metálicas con acabados artísticos de hojas de parra y racimos de uvas, una de esas protecciones servía como puerta también, por si las personas de la habitación deseaban salir a tomar el aire fresco o dar una vuelta por el jardín pudieran hacerlo sin tener que dar la vuelta hasta la entrada principal. Contaba con una pequeña sala de tres piezas estilo francés con tapizados de flores y asientos acojinados, una mesa de centro en madera del mismo estilo que la sala, así como un escritorio donde Asami se había sentado a escribir sus largas cartas a Kuvira cuando está estaba en el frente, además de eso, había una pianola. La misma pianola que en su momento Kuvira usará para tocarle y cantarle canciones a la chica de ojos esmeralda cuando está aún lloraba la pérdida de cierta chica.

Era un lugar bastante acogedor y bonito, pensó la novicia. Se sentó en el sofá de dos plazas a esperar la llegada de la señora de la casa. No tardó mucho en escuchar voces que se aproximaban, logró percibir la voz de Asami quien venía riendo alegremente a lo que fuera que le dijera la otra voz. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la joven esposa entro por ella seguida de la dueña de la hacienda. Se les veía contentas, bastante felices y eso hizo caer una loza de culpabilidad sobre la novicia.

– ¡Buenas tardes señorita Jinora! – La saludó Kuvira, quien estaba con la ropa un tanto fuera de su lugar y el cabello algo desordenado.

– ¡Buenas tardes tengan las dos! – La novicia se sonrojo al pensar en lo que fuera que hubieran estado haciendo momentos antes pues en el cuello de la camisa de la militar se podía ver claramente la huella de unos labios rojos impresos en ella.

– Anda amor, ve a seguir atormentando a los mozos en el jardín, solo que antes creo que convendría pasarás a arreglarte al cuarto. – Las mejillas de Kuvira se tiñeron de escarlata al percatarse de lo desaliñada que debía verse y como en esas fachas había acompañado a su esposa para saludar a la joven visita.

– Si... Tienes razón. Las dejo solas. Jinora, disculpa la torpeza. – La comandante hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación no sin antes ser besada de nuevo por su esposa como despedida.

Una vez la puerta fue cerrada Asami se giró quedando de frente a Jinora, que se lamentó el haber hecho caso a la morena. Era evidente que el joven matrimonio era sumamente feliz. La novicia ya estaba arrepentida de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

– ¿Sucede algo? Te noto un poco contrariada. ¿Está todo bien? – Ojos esmeralda fue hasta uno de los sofás y se sentó en él mirando con extrañeza a la chica de ojos grises.

– Asami, perdóname, en verdad perdóname por lo que acabo de hacer. – Esas palabras descolocaron a la chica que no supo a que se refería la pequeña novicia hasta que de detrás del gran ventanal que daba al patio surgió una conocida figura. Al mismo tiempo, Jinora abandono la habitación por el mismo camino por donde esa figura había entrado, la pequeña novicia salió al patio a esperar a que ambas tuvieran su conversación y después regresar pidiéndole una enorme disculpa a Asami por su atrevimiento al ayudar a la otra chica.

– ¡Korra! – La sorpresa fue mayúscula. Ver a la morena frente a ella usando a Jinora para tenderle una trampa la hizo montar en cólera.

– ¡No! Asami no te vayas. – La morena corrió hasta situarse entre ojos esmeralda y la puerta de salida.

– No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que apártate por favor. – Trató de guardar la compostura pero le resultaba difícil.

– No lo voy a hacer, sabes lo necia que puedo llegar a ponerme y que no me iré de aquí hasta que no admitas que me amas y que vendrás conmigo. – La morena no cedió ni un centímetro de su espacio ni Asami dio un paso atrás.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a usar a Jinora para llegar a mí? – Seguía sorprendida por lo que Korra había hecho. Esto no debía estar sucediendo.

– Haré lo que sea necesario para verte y hablar contigo. – Habló de forma directa y la joven esposa no pudo hacer más que una sonora respiración de resignación.

– ¡Esta bien! – Soltó al fin con exasperación. – Te lo voy a decir una vez y no más. ¡Sí, te amo! Por todo lo importante que fuiste, porque lo sigues siendo, – esto lo dijo con cierto pesar, – pero no puedo corresponderte. – Se miraron a los ojos y Korra intentó aproximarse pero Asami se movió para evitar el contacto, camino hasta el ventanal y perdió su mirada esmeralda en el paisaje exterior.

La morena atravesó la habitación colocándose en el otro extremo del ventanal, sus ojos azules se posaron sobre Asami tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba la chica de cabellos oscuros. Retiro la vista llevándola al exterior y al mismo tiempo unos ojos esmeralda voltearon y la vieron en actitud reflexiva.

– Se que no tengo nada tangible que ofrecerte, – Movió los brazos señalando su alrededor, – y lo que soy ahora, aunque me cueste admitirlo, se lo debo a Kuvira, sin embargo no me rindo, pues únicamente tengo mi amor y sé que será suficiente para las dos, mientras tenga fuerza lucharé cada día por ti y porque lo nuestro venza cada obstáculo que se presente. Entiendo que no quieres lastimar a tu… esposa, me cuesta pensar y aceptar el que ella sea tu esposa, pero sé que Kuvira es una persona sensata y comprenderá la situación en la que estamos y que al ver cuánto nos amamos se apartará para dejarnos ser felices juntas, tú y yo. – Asami hizo una pequeña mueca con sus labios que podía considerarse una escueta sonrisa ante el discurso inocente de la morena.

\- Probablemente lo haría...– Recordó cuando la militar había roto el compromiso al saber que Asami amaba a alguien más. – Sé que Kuvira lo haría… – Pero, ¿yo quiero que lo haga? ¿Qué me deje ir? Se preguntó la chica de los labios rojos. – No lo sé Korra, no lo sé. No quiero lastimarla. – "Me dolería perderla", dijo para sí misma, ¿soy demasiado egoísta por querer a las dos?

– Mi rayo de luna... – Los ojos esmeralda se pusieron llorosos, la sola idea de separarse de la militar le había dolido más de lo que quería admitir, pero tampoco quería perder a la morena. ¿Realmente amaba a Kuvira más de lo que amaba a Korra o solo era el miedo que tenia de que su padre le hiciera algo a la morena?

Korra la estrecho entre sus brazos y Asami se dejó consolar. Aspiro el aroma a maderas que emanaba de la piel de la morena y sintió nostalgia por el dulce olor a caña al que ya se había acostumbrado.

Escucharon unos pasos que llegaron desde el exterior del cuarto y cuando el pomo giro y se abrió la puerta, Asami ya se había distanciado del abrazo de Korra y se limpió los ojos quitando las lágrimas que se habían comenzado a formar. La morena se quedo en su lugar intentando disimular sin mucho éxito.

– Asami disculpa que te moleste, pero sabes donde... – La militar había entrado por la puerta y ahora estaba parada en el umbral con una mano en el pomo y con extrañeza en su rostro al ver a la morena en la habitación. – ¿Korra? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Eh! Yo... Este... – La mente de la morena de ojos azules se fue en blanco, como solía pasarle en esas situaciones.

– La jefa de la guardia vino a buscar a Jinora para acompañarla de regreso al pueblo, su padre mando por ella. – Ojos esmeralda contestó de forma fría como acostumbraba al hablar de Korra o dirigirse a ella en presencia de Kuvira.

– Será mejor que me retiré. – La morena se dispenso y llamo a la joven novicia quien aún seguía en el patio, esta entro al cuarto privado de la señora de la casa y se despidió de forma avergonzada de Asami y Kuvira, la jefa de la guardia y la novicia salieron de allí. - ¡Que tengan un buen día! – Fue lo último que dijo Korra.

Jinora hizo una reverencia nuevamente y salió de la habitación con Korra siguiéndola detrás. La militar se movió a un lado para dejarlas pasar. Algo le había incomodado de ver a la morena cerca de su esposa y que está hubiera estado con los ojos llorosos. Algo estaba pasando. Asami se fue a sentar detrás de su escritorio y tomó un pañuelo para disimular secarse la frente debido al calor de la tarde, pero en realidad solo quería apartar las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó la chica de ojos oliva con algo de molestia.

– Nada, no te preocupes. – Los ojos esmeralda se clavaron en unas hojas sobre el escritorio para evitar la mirada aceitunada que la veía con una gran interrogación en el rostro.

Kuvira cerro la puerta y camino hasta donde estaba sentada Asami, con cuidado agarro el mentón de la chica y la hizo mirarla a los ojos.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Algo te está molestando. ¿Korra ha dicho o hecho algo que te incomode? – La mirada molesta de Kuvira cambio, sus cejas espesas enmarcaban unos ojos aceituna llenos de preocupación que le provocaron un nudo en el estómago.

– Es... Es solo que me parece que Korra no es una buena compañía para Jinora. – Rompió la mirada y con sus brazos rodeo la cintura de la militar que estaba de pie a su lado, recargando su cabeza en su abdomen. Se mordió la lengua por la mentira que estaba por decir.

– ¿Lo dices por? – Kuvira quiso ir con cautela para saber las razones por las que Asami no aprobaba la amistad que pudiera haber entre las otras dos chicas.

– Jinora es una jovencita inocente, una novicia que su padre desea se dedique por completo a su labor religiosa, me temo que la jefa de la guardia esté desviando ese propósito. – Dejo caer la mentira.

– ¿Crees que Korra quiera aprovecharse de la hija de Tenzin? Si es así, tendré que hablar seriamente con ella. No puede andar por allí seduciendo niñas cuando ya tiene un compromiso en la capital. – La chica de cabello cuervo se quedo de piedra al oír eso. ¿Korra con un compromiso? ¿Eso era verdad? ¿Cómo se atrevía la morena a pedirle que dejará todo cuando ella tenía un compromiso con alguien más? En ese momento sonaron vacías todas las palabras que Korra le había dicho.

– ¿Qué clase de compromiso? – Se apartó, levantándose de su asiento yendo de nuevo al ventanal. Su voz había sonado con mucho reproche, Asami esperaba que su esposa creyera que estaba enfadada por la situación de Jinora.

– Bueno, en realidad no es un compromiso como tal. Supe que Korra había entablado una amistad con Opal, hija de Suyin y hermana menor de Baatar. Su madre me pidió referencias acerca de ella y di mi palabra de que era alguien de confianza y merecía la oportunidad de cortejar a la pequeña Opal si ella aceptaba. Aunque creo que el interés era primordialmente de Opal, quien estaba prendada de Korra. Aunque con nuestro viaje de regreso a casa, no supe si realmente Suyin aprobó o no que Opal y Korra tuvieran una amistad o algo más. – Kuvira se sentó en la silla que momentos antes Asami había ocupado, cruzó las piernas y el brazo frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

Asami sabia que era verdad, Kuvira no escondía ninguna mala intención como cuando Korra insinuó que su esposa le era infiel. Con que descaro se había atrevido a señalarla cuando ella misma estaba actuando de esa forma. Estaba totalmente indignada y muy enojada con la morena.

– ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sigues con la misma camisa! – La chica de ojos esmeralda reparó al fin en el atuendo de su esposa queriendo acabar con esa conversación que la había descolocado.

– Si eso, es lo que venía a preguntarte. ¿Dónde está mi camisa verde? Mi favorita, no la encontré por ningún lado. – La militar hizo un mohin con la boca que le ganó una ligera sonrisa de su esposa quien se acercó hasta ella.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo si voy y la encuentro? – Agarro el rostro de Kuvira y hundió sus dedos en su cabellera desordenada pues ni siquiera había arreglado su cabello después de su pequeño encuentro en el despacho de la militar.

– Amarme, eso es lo único que quiero que hagas conmigo, solo amarme. – Kuvira se irguió robandole un beso a esos labios que tanto le hacían perder la razón y guiando con su mano las caderas de Asami hasta ponerla sobre el escritorio.

– Tú y yo tenemos aún algo pendiente. – Dijo besando con pasión a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

– En ese caso debemos ir al cuarto a cambiarte esa camisa. – Sus pálidos dedos desabotonaron un par de botones y la jalo de la solapa de la camisa para llevarla a la alcoba que compartían.

– o –

Asami habría querido quedarse en la cama deprimiéndose pues una vez más había usado a Kuvira para olvidarse de Korra. Ese sentimiento de culpa que quedaba en ella después de entregarse a su esposa le hacía sentirse una mala persona. Disfrutaba los besos y las caricias que la militar le daba, el amor y el arrojó con que la trataba, la mezcla de ternura y ferocidad de la que era capaz Kuvira estando con ella y la fuerza y entereza que proyectaba hacia los demás. Era imposible no sentirse atraída como las abejas a la miel. Pero, ¿era amor? Sí, sí lo era, sino de qué modo habría aceptado casarse con ella, solo que ahora al enterarse de que Korra estaba viva y había regresado a buscarla, así como el hecho de que había alguien interesada en la morena la estaba matando.

Le dolió lo que Kuvira dijera acerca de un posible compromiso o interés de la morena con otra persona, pero en cierto modo eso le suavizaba la carga. Quizás era lo mejor el que Korra tuviera a alguien más y pudiera olvidarse de ella. Asami ya había llorado la pérdida de la chica de ojos azules. Sin embargo, una cosa es lo que ella pensará, otra lo que dijera y otra más lo que hiciera.

La militar había tenido que salir de la hacienda para ir al pueblo a buscar uno de sus diversos encargos, por lo que Asami tuvo que cenar sola. Su padre no regresaría a la casa mayor hasta tarde, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con Baatar, ambos hacían arreglos acerca de los negocios de la familia Earth por mandato de Kuvira quien le había confiado al hombre de gafas supervisar al administrador.

No tenía mucho tiempo que la noche llegó y la luz del sol dio paso a la luz de la luna. La joven esposa dejo atrás el comedor dirigiéndose al jardín interior, las luces de los quinqués titilaban iluminando el corredor y parte del jardín. Fue hasta la fuente central y se sentó en el borde. Contemplo la noche estrellada y escucho el canto de los grillos, uno de los perros que andaban por allí se acercó a ella echándose a sus pies. Ambos estuvieron acompañándose durante un buen rato. Asami se había dedicado a dar mimos a la perra, era una hembra, y está estaba encantada de recibirlos de buen gusto.

– ¡Hey Naga amiga ven aquí! – La perra se movió al escuchar que alguien la llamaba y fue a buscar al dueño de la voz. Korra estaba en el jardín haciéndole señas a la perra que corrió a recibirla con alegría meneando la cola. La joven de ojos esmeralda se sorprendió un poco con el entusiasmo del animalito para después cambiar su expresión a una de desagrado al ver que era la morena quien llamaba a la perra.

– Tú y tú mala costumbre de llamar a todos los perros con el mismo nombre. – Dijo casi en un susurro para ella. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada para irse.

– Asami espera. – La morena le pidió que se detuviera pero la chica de labios rojos siguió de largo haciendo caso omiso de su petición, por lo que fue tras ella.

A toda prisa la ojiverde camino hasta su alcoba pero Korra le dio alcance antes de que ella pudiera llegar a su destino. La sujeto por el brazo impidiéndole continuar, Asami se dio la vuelta y sin verla venir le soltó tremenda cachetada a la morena revirándole toda la cara. Se dejó llevar por su impulso primario de los celos.

– ¡Ouch! – Korra se sobaba la mejilla roja por el golpe. – ¿A que vino eso?

– ¡Cállate! ¡No quiero escucharte, no quiero saber nada de ti! – Se giró para dejarla pero la morena se lo impidió.

– Espera, ¿qué rayos fue eso? – Volvió a agarrar su brazo y con fuerza la hizo voltear a verla.

– ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que tenías un compromiso con la hija de Suyin Beifong? – La boca de repente se le puso seca a la chica de ojos azules.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¡Oh! Ya sé, Kuvira te lo dijo. – El agarre de Korra en el brazo de Asami se hizo más brusco apretando con mayor vigor.

– ¡Suéltame, me lastimas! – Agito su brazo para quitarse la mano de la morena de encima.

– ¿Qué rayos fue lo que te dijo? – La rabia tiño su voz.

– Que tú estabas pretendiendo a la hija de Suyin, que tenían una "bonita amistad" y ella había consentido a ello gracias a la intervención de Kuvira que te respaldo como alguien confiable, si claro, tú confiable. – La joven de ojos esmeralda se frotaba la piel donde la morena infringió su agarre.

– ¡Oh si claro! – Respondió alzando la voz. – ¿Cuándo se lo dijo, antes o después de que se tirara a la madre de Opal? – La sangre se le había calentado por la ira, Asami alzo la mano para darle otra cachetada a Korra, pero la morena sujeto su mano antes de que esta impactara sobre ella. – No, esta vez no. Lo acepto, acepto que en un intento desesperado por querer olvidarme de ti y rehacer mi vida quise darle una oportunidad a Opal, ella es una buena chica sin compromiso y yo no le era indiferente, pero nunca llegamos a nada porque para mí no hay nadie más que no seas tú. ¡Me oyes bien! – La voz de la morena se había alzado algunos decibeles más de lo debido y Asami le respondió en el mismo tono, eso ya era una pelea a gritos.

– Mi esposa – la chica hizo énfasis en esa palabra – a diferencia de ti, es una persona honesta que no me ha mentido nunca, así que no oses inventar todas esas patrañas sobre ella. Tú eres una persona libre y si quieres ve y haz lo que quieras con quien quieras, pero deja de buscarme a mí. – Los gritos se oían por todo el pasillo y el jardín, pero las sirvientas solo los ignoraron, sabiendo que no debían meterse.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? No hemos acabado aquí. – El amago de querer abandonar la discusión por parte de Asami se vio opacado por el empuje de Korra que la llevo contra la pared, golpeando su espalda con el frio muro de piedra.

– Déjame en paz. – Forcejearon para tener el control pero Korra tenía más fuerza que la chica pálida y al fin controlo sus manos sometiéndola.

– ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me vaya a buscar a otra que no seas tú? ¿Qué entregue mi corazón a alguien más? – La cuestiono firmemente.

– Sí, eso es lo que quiero. – Ojos azules intento besarla, pero Asami volteo la cara para que sus labios no se encontraran.

– ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí? ¿Qué es todo esto? – Hiroshi Sato había llegado alertado por los gritos que se escuchaban por toda la casa. – Aléjate de mi hija maldita india. – Tomó a Korra de la espalda y la retiro de encima de Asami empujándola con fuerza.

– Sato, usted no se meta en este asunto. – La morena lo señalo para intimidarlo pero Hiroshi no se dejó amedrentar.

– Lárgate de aquí antes de que llame a mi nuera y sea ella quien te saque a patadas de aquí cuando se entere como has tratado a su esposa. – La joven de ojos esmeralda se refugió en los brazos de su padre el administrador mientras este lanzaba su advertencia.

– Lo dejare pasar por ahora Sato. – La joven morena escupió al suelo y salió de allí.

Solo quedaron Asami y Hiroshi, la chica sollozaba en el pecho de su padre quien le acariciaba su cabello negro para tratar de consolarla.

– Ya corazón, ya. – Deposito un beso paternal en su cabeza. – ¿No te lastimo? – La chica negó con un movimiento. – De acuerdo, será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, tienes suerte de que el señor Baatar este perdido de borracho y no se haya dado cuenta de nada.

El administrador acompaño a su hija hasta su alcoba y se quedó con ella consolándola haciendo el papel de buen padre que pocas veces ejercía. Se había pasado la tarde con Baatar haciendo algunos pendientes para después ambos ir a pasar el rato en la casa de las meretrices bebiendo y disfrutando la compañía de las mujeres que vendían sus caricias al mejor postor. El joven de gafas se había aficionado pasando su tiempo en el burdel cuando no estaba de servicio. Hiroshi le solapaba el vicio sin decir nada a Kuvira, puesto que le convenía mantenerlo distraído y que de esa manera no interfiriera con cada uno de sus negocios.

– o –

Casi a la media noche Kuvira estuvo de regreso en la casa mayor. Había ultimado los detalles para la llegada de Suyin al día siguiente por la mañana. Los carruajes habían partido a la ciudad más próxima para transportar a la importante comitiva. La jefa de la guardia, Korra, había comisionado a Bolin y a Mako para encargarse de la tarea mientras ella se encargaba de tener todo listo en el pueblo. La había visto por la tarde, pero la morena la había esquivado y después le perdió la pista. No pudo hablar con la jefa de la guardia acerca del tema Jinora y sus intenciones para con ella. Solo esperaba que Korra no jugara desleal con los sentimientos de Opal quien estaba genuinamente interesaba en la morena.

Durante su estancia en la capital, había visto como la joven hija de Suyin se mostró interesada en Korra y aunque esta le rehuía al principio, después pasaron a solo ser amigas según lo que la morena le había dicho. Sin embargo, Opal se fue ganando el corazón de la chica hasta conseguir que esta pidiera permiso formal a su madre para visitarla. No sabía si las intenciones de Korra iban en serio o no, o si solo lo hacía por corresponder la admiración que Opal sentía por ella. Esperaba que las cosas fueran bien y ambas pudieran darse la oportunidad, más le valía a Korra no hacerla quedar mal puesto que había empeñado su palabra para respaldarla. No quería ver a la pequeña Opal sufriendo de amor.

Se aproximó hasta su habitación y su suegro iba saliendo de la misma.

– ¡Buenas noches! ¿Está todo bien? – Hiroshi cerraba la puerta con cuidado procurando no hacer ruido y con una seña pidió que la militar bajara la voz.

– Ahora ya todo está mejor, mi hija ha tenido un pequeño altercado con su jefa de la guardia y me temo que he tenido que intervenir. – El administrador se ajustó las gafas de lente redondo.

– ¿Sabe usted cual era el asunto por el que discutían? – Kuvira temía que Asami hubiera encarado a Korra acerca de sus intenciones con Jinora.

– Lo ignoro, pero me vi en la penosa necesidad de pedirle que se retirara. – Contestó de forma escueta.

– De acuerdo, hablare con ella por la mañana y le pediré explicaciones. ¿Cómo está mi esposa? – La joven morena estaba provocándole un gran dolor de cabeza con su reciente comportamiento. Para Kuvira estaba claro que desde el principio a Asami le había disgustado la presencia de Korra y que aunque lo intentara era obvio que nunca podrían llevarse bien.

– Se ha quedado dormida. He tenido que quedarme con ella para calmarla. – Pronuncio esto más como un reproche que como un comentario.

– Entiendo, me disculpo por eso, he estado demasiado ocupada con todo este asunto de la visita que he descuidado mí tiempo junto a Asami. – Dijo a modo de disculpa.

– Sea como sea, déjeme advertirle una cosa aunque me estoy arriesgando puesto que tengo las manos atadas en este asunto. – Este era un momento oportuno para sembrar la duda en la mente de la militar. – Esa chica, no me agrada, deberá tener los sentidos muy alerta porque las personas de su clase buscan aprovecharse de personas como usted. Tenga cuidado. – Antes de que Kuvira pudiera contestarle y preguntarle a que se refería, el viejo administrador se retiró de su presencia.

Hiroshi fue directo a su habitación, sus fichas estaban sobre el tablero y era tiempo de comenzar a moverlas ahora que tenía el turno. Baatar estaba en sus manos y sacaría provecho de eso.

– o –

La comandante apenas y había podido dormir un poco, había entrado a su alcoba y no queriendo perturbar el sueño de su esposa no la despertó para pedirle explicaciones. Solo se limitó a acostarse junto a ella y abrazarla, ya hablaría con Korra por la mañana.

Antes de que saliera el sol, Kuvira ya estaba de pie y de camino al pueblo junto con la morena para recibir a la comitiva. Baatar las acompañaba más dormido que despierto y con la terrible resaca que ni el remedio casero que una de las sirvientas de la casa le llevara por órdenes de Hiroshi, le había quitado. Asami les alcanzaría más tarde junto con su padre una vez dejara todo listo y dispuesto en la hacienda para la fiesta de bienvenida.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo y con Asami? – La militar llevo la pregunta a Korra sin rodeos.

– ¿Qué es lo que le has dicho de mí y de mi relación con Opal? – La morena le reviro con otra pregunta.

– No has contestado lo que te pregunte y solo le dije lo que se. – No disimularon el tono de disgusto ninguna de las dos.

– Métase en sus propios asuntos comandante. Lo que hay entre Opal y yo no le incumben ni a usted ni a su esposa. – Korra espoleo su caballo y se fue a galope dejándolos detrás.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora? – El joven Beifong se acercó hasta Kuvira. – ¿De nuevo están peleando ustedes dos?

– Te juro que a veces quisiera tomar su cuello y apretarlo hasta romperlo, pero ¡agh! No puedo hacerlo. – Bufó la comandante.

– A veces quisiera hacer lo mismo yo también. – Le dio la razón. – Pero cierta persona no me lo perdonaría. – Dijo a grandes carcajadas. – Déjalo, ya se le pasara.

– No dirías lo mismo si le rompe el corazón a Opal. – Baatar le restó importancia a lo que Kuvira le decía.

– Seria muy tonta mi hermana si permite eso, a un Beifong no se le puede engañar ni timar. – Se miraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo: – ¡Un puño en la cara al que me mienta! – Se echaron a reír, ese era el lema de batalla que Opal solía gritar cuando peleaba con los gemelos Wing y Wei, los otros hermanos de Baatar.

Llegaron hasta el pueblo al poco tiempo y una vez allí fueron a la plaza principal donde Raiko ya esperaba la importante visita visiblemente nervioso. El hombre caminaba de un lado al otro de la plaza ya fuera estirándose la corbata o alisándose el cabello y el mostacho o hablando soló, repitiendo el discurso que en unas horas diría delante de la concurrencia. Eso siempre divertía a Baatar, ver como todos temblaban ante su madre, la única persona que nunca se asustó de ella fue Kuvira. Recordó el día que se conocieron, el joven Beifong estaba alardeando junto a otros chicos acerca de su apellido y la posición privilegiada de su familia. A Kuvira le resulto chocante que hubiera alguien tan presumido y arrogante y cuando sus caminos cruzaron, Baatar tuvo que chocar con un muro literalmente.

\- - Flasback - -

Una joven recluta de cabello trenzado tenia contra la pared a un chico con gafas a quien le aplicaba una llave sobre el brazo causándole dolor cada vez que apretaba el agarre.

– ¡Hey, oye me lastimas! – Soltó entre resoplidos el chico. – ¿Acaso no sabes con quien te metes? ¡Soy un Beifong! – Su mejilla estaba aplastada contra la pared y apenas podía decir palabra.

– Me importa un carajo quien seas, compórtate como un hombre y deja de ser un imbécil. – La chica tras de él dijo sumamente enojada.

– Solo quería ser amable contigo preciosa. – Contesto aun alardeando.

La joven Kuvira lo jalo dándole la vuelta y propinándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo tiro al suelo casi nockeado.

– A mí me respetas… – Se acercó a Baatar pero fue interrumpida por una mujer que llego en ese momento.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – La mismísima Suyin Beifong estaba delante de ella esperando una respuesta de Kuvira quien no se inmuto ni siquiera un poco con su presencia.

– Comandante he tenido que defender mi honor pues este tipo ha querido pasarse de listo conmigo. – La chica se cuadro en posición firme manteniendo la mirada en lo alto, Suyin la inspecciono escudriñando cada centímetro de la joven queriendo descifrarla.

– ¿Sabes que él es mi hijo? – Kuvira asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Y aun así te enfrentaste a Baatar?

– Si comandante. – Suyin se acercó a ella, tan cerca que la joven de ojos oliva pudo sentir la respiración de la mujer mayor sobre su rostro, solo que ni así dio un paso atrás. Si ni siquiera a su padre le tenía miedo mucho menos lo tendría a un desconocido.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre recluta? – Pronuncio en voz alta casi en un grito.

– Kuvira Earth. – Contestó firmemente. La mujer mayor sonrío y volteo a mirar a su hijo que ya se había levantado con ayuda de otros soldados que le tendieron la mano.

– Baatar, espero que hayas aprendiendo tu lección. – Ahora la comandante fue sobre el chico de gafas quien agacho la cabeza al verse reprendido por su madre. – No quiero más insubordinaciones tuyas. ¿Queda claro? – El joven no levanto la vista del suelo. – ¿A quedado claro cadete? – Volvió a repetir esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

– Sí comandante. – Respondió haciendo un saludo militar.

– La cadete Kuvira de ahora en adelante se encargara de que el cadete Baatar siga al pie de la letra las órdenes de sus superiores sin importar los métodos que tenga que utilizar para ello. Su primer y primordial tarea será asegurarse de que no se meta en más problemas y atienda sus deberes. – Se giró aproximándose de nuevo a la joven. – Le encomiendo mi bien más preciado. – Le dijo casi en un susurro.

– Pero madre, no necesito una niñera. – Objeto el chico.

– ¡Madura Baatar, eres un Beifong, aprende a respetar tu herencia! – Todos los allí presentes temblaron al oír a la comandante, Kuvira puso cara de pesar al saber que tendría que cargar con la labor de cuidar al chico testarudo que estaba colorado por la vergüenza que seguro tenia encima.

La comandante Suyin los dejo yéndose para continuar sus labores. La ojiverde suspiro profundo resignándose a su nueva tarea y extendió la mano al chico de gafas.

– Vamos, tenemos cosas por hacer. – Baatar gruño y de un manotazo quiso rechazar la mano que le ofrecían, pero Kuvira tomo la muñeca del hijo de la comandante volviéndolo a someter con un llave a la espalda.

– Mira, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o lo podemos hacer por las malas, tú decides, pero no me hagas perder mi tiempo en estas tonterías. – Sentencio y Baatar resoplo levantando la otra mano en son de paz.

– Está bien, está bien, tú ganas. – Se rindió a regañadientes.

\- - Fin del Flasback - -

A partir de ese día, Kuvira y Baatar se volvieron inseparables. Si bien al principio se llevaron muy mal, poco a poco se volvieron los mejores amigos. Baatar respetaba el que Kuvira trabajara tan duro para obtener las cosas que él daba por sentadas siendo un joven privilegiado y la ojiverde respetaba el hecho de que Baatar aprendiera el valor de las cosas y las personas, así como su inteligencia e ingenio para resolver los problemas en el campo de batalla.

Pasaron un par de horas para cuando los carruajes de la hacienda llegaron a la plaza, Asami y su padre Hiroshi descendieron de uno de ellos. Todos los preparativos para la recepción y la fiesta estaban listos en la casa grande y ahora solo quedaba recibir a los invitados principales. Kuvira se acercó a su esposa abrazándola dulcemente.

– Lamento no haber podido estar ayer por la noche, tu padre me ha dicho del atercado que tuvieron Korra y tú. Quiero que hablemos de ello más tarde. – Asami se revolvió un poco, temía que Korra y Kuvira se enfrentaran.

– No te preocupes por eso, solo fue una pequeña diferencia. Mejor dejemos eso atrás y concentrémonos en que todo salga bien. – La chica de labios rojos los curvo ligeramente y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su esposa intentando dejar zanjado el tema, por suerte para ella en ese momento un par de soldados a caballo se acercó a todo galope a la plaza del pueblo anunciando el arribo de la comitiva presidencial.

Todos se colocaron en sus puestos como si se tratara de la representación de una obra de teatro. Cada uno listo para interpretar su papel memorizado con anterioridad. Rayko estaba al frente, detrás de él Kuvira, a la diestra de la militar se colocó Asami y Baatar a su izquierda, ellos como los principales protagonistas. En un costado Tenzin, Korra y Hiroshi aguardaban listos para entrar en acción como personajes secundarios. Absolutamente todos en su posición.

El primer carruaje apareció y detrás de él siguieron otros tantos más. Cada uno de ellos era idéntico, fabricados con la más fina y costosa madera así como los acabados metálicos, labrada con figuras alusivas a la gloriosa historia del país y con el escudo de armas de la república y la familia Beifong. Los caballos que halaban el carruaje eran hermosos ejemplares, robustos para aguantar el peso y las largas distancias, de linaje de campeonato, unos bellos percherones blancos con la crin grisácea. Los animales se detuvieron a la orden de su cochero quedando al frente de los anfitriones.

De forma presurosa Kuvira y Baatar se colocaron cada uno a un lado de la puerta del carruaje, siendo Baatar el encargado de abrir la puertezuela y Kuvira quien extendiera la mano para ayudar a bajar a los tripulantes y Rayko los recibiría. En primer lugar descendió una hermosa joven de ojos verdes, piel tostada y cabello oscuro y corto que enmarcaba su rostro, la pequeña Opal que sonreía con gusto a la militar y a su hermano. Rayko le dio la bienvenida y Korra se aproximó ofreciendo su mano para ser su acompañante. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Asami, quien no pudo evitar sentirse molesta.

De los otros carruajes descendieron el resto de la comitiva presidencial, importantes funcionarios y secretarios de gobierno que acompañaban a todos lados a la presidenta, así como también lo hicieron los otros tres jóvenes Beifong, Huan, Wing y Wei. Al fin por la puertezuela del coche se vislumbró la imponente y respetable figura de la presidenta Suyin. Extendio una mano que fue tomada por Kuvira que le ayudo a descender con cuidado. Una vez en suelo firme, la militar dio su acostumbrado saludo besando de forma galante la mano de su maestra.

– Como siempre es un placer volver a verte Kuvira. – Dijo complacida la presidenta.

– El placer es todo mío al recibir su visita en esta su casa. – Le devolvió la joven de ojos oliva.

– Madre, ¿Qué tal ha estado el viaje? – Suyin de giro para estrechar entre sus brazos al mayor de sus hijos.

– Pesado, pero ha valido la pena por estar aquí hijo mío. – Rayko se adelantó y dio la bienvenida a la presidenta y a la numerosa concurrencia que la acompañaba, pero Suyin lo mando a callar con un gesto suyo. – Guarde por ahora sus lisonjas, ya tendremos tiempo para eso más tarde, en este momento solo hay una persona que quiero ver y esa es a la linda esposa de mi querida Kuvira, ¿Dónde está ella? – Baatar no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada al saberse ganador de la apuesta que hubiera pactado con su amiga, en efecto todo el despliegue de poder de su madre era por qué deseaba conocer a la persona que le arrebatara a su joya más preciada, claro está, después de sus hijos.

La joven heredera llamo a su esposa quien camino hasta quedar de frente a Suyin.

– Ella es mi esposa, la señora Asami. – La chica de ojos esmeralda hizo una reverencia.

– Es un placer conocerla. – De pronto un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo, el verde esmeralda contra el verde pistache de la presidenta.

– Ciertamente podría decir lo mismo, pero aun no estoy segura de ello. – Contestó en un tono un tanto arrogante para el gusto de Asami. – Sinceramente no sé lo que ha visto Kuvira en usted, aunque espero averiguarlo pronto.

– o –

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Cuentenmeeeee…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

**_NdelA: _**_Hola a todos... ¿Cómo les ha ido? A mi con malas noticias, mi laptop se ha descompuesto, como ya había mencionado por allí en otro fic. Estará fuera de servicio un par de semanas hasta que logre reunir el dinero para enviarla a reparar, si es que tiene compostura, el centro de carga ya no funciona. Para suerte, logre sacar antes de que la batería se agotará lo poco que había logrado escribir. Así que por eso hoy tienen capítulo nuevo. _

_No lo hice tan largo como quería, de hecho se quedo corto de donde pensaba dejarlo, pero ya que no habrá computadora en un rato, termine de escribirlo en el celular. Esta historia a pesar de empezar a escribirla por ese medio no quería seguirla así, es un poco incómodo escribir historias largas en el procesador de textos rústico del celular. Pero no hay de otra. _

_Así que tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo para el otro fin de semana, que básicamente será la segunda parte de lo que estaba planeado para esté, ojo, eso no quiere decir que este no esté bueno. Me esforcé en ilustrarme para redactar este. Un poco aquí, un poco allá, Google, YouTube, etc. _

_Debo hacer algunas aclaraciones, como estamos en el mes patrio, me entró la vena mexicana con fuerza y he querido plasmar un poco de lo que es la música de mi tierra y su baile tan particular. Como algunos sabrán soy del hermoso Veracruz, tierra de los sones, el huapango y el zapateado. Por allí mencioné algunas canciones jarochas y hablo de lo que es una fiesta tipicamente veracruzana. También hago referencia a una escena muy especial que me encanta, las coplas de huapango, canción protagonizada hace más de 80 años por Tito Gizar y Lorenzo Barcelata, en la película Allá en el rancho grande. La película de películas del cine mexicano. Después hecha remake con Jorge Negrete. De quien también tengo con cariño otro duelo de coplas con Pedro Infante en la película de Dos tipos de cuidado. _

_Bueno aclarado mis notas, vamos a los agradecimientos. Gracias por sus reviews, ya hemos llegado a los 100 y espero que allá muchos más, los reviews animan al escritor a seguir con la labor, sobre todo cuando se hace para compartir un pedacito de mis alocadas ideas, que no lo son tanto. Gracias a Jiore, Shane . kstr, licborrego, L Gllerz, Hanel Bluma Tanu, Lupita, Devil, Obini, Giginee, cosasmias, Phary, laylahimemiya, lightning Farron XIII, Panquem y en especial a mi hermosa y bella novia que es quien me jala las orejas cuando me porto mal y hago muy evidente mi Kuvira love 3. _

_Gracias también a los que leen esta historia pero aún no se han animado a dejarme un comentario, no importa si llega a ser en otro idioma, yo misma dejo mis reviews en español en fics en inglés solo para que vean los autores el impacto que tienen más allá de sus países. Es hermoso ver que algunos de ellos me responden en mi idioma y otros en el suyo, pero quedan muy sorprendidos de leer reviews en lenguas extranjeras. Ojala algún día me toque a mí. _

_Ya no los entretengo y vamos a lo que vinieron, la actualización del fic. _

– o –

La joven heredera llamo a su esposa quien camino hasta quedar de frente a Suyin.

– Ella es mi esposa, la señora Asami. – La chica de ojos esmeralda hizo una reverencia.

– Es un placer conocerla. – De pronto un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo, el verde esmeralda contra el verde pistache de la presidenta.

– Ciertamente podría decir lo mismo, pero aún no estoy segura de ello. – Contestó en un tono un tanto arrogante para el gusto de Asami. – Sinceramente no sé lo que ha visto Kuvira en usted, aunque espero averiguarlo pronto.

– ¿Disculpe? – La cara de asombro de Asami no se dejó esperar, la mujer mayor estaba siendo demasiado altanera para con ella.

– Suyin… – Kuvira iba a replicar al comentario de la presidenta pero Baatar con un gesto le pidió no decir nada. Conociendo a su madre, lo único que buscaba era una confrontación con la joven de ojos esmeralda para averiguar cuál era su carácter.

– Madre, estas siendo algo descortés, te aseguro que la señora Asami es una hermosa y devota esposa. Sinceramente envidio la suerte con la que ha corrido Kuvira para lograr desposar a tan bellísima mujer. – El chico de gafas se colocó a un costado de ojos esmeralda dándole todo su respaldo.

– Bueno, no lo dudo, Kuvira siempre ha tenido gustos muy refinados. – Pronuncio a modo de halago con doble intención, pues miro a la militar de una forma que a Asami no le gusto en lo más mínimo, sobre todo porque por primera vez podía ver como Kuvira actuaba de forma nerviosa. – Pero dejemos de lado por el momento todo esto, cumplamos con las formalidades y después pasemos a la tertulia. Mi querida Kuvira espero me concedas el primer baile, claro si a tu linda esposa no le molesta. – Dijo con desdén posando sus ojos sobre la chica de labios rojos, quien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contestarle.

– No hay ningún problema. – Asami apenas y pudo decir esas palabras, podía sentir ese horrible sentimiento dentro de ella, los celos.

– Siendo tú nuestra invitada de honor y dado que mi esposa me ha permitido, podre concederle ese deseo. – Kuvira agradeció internamente el que Asami no cayera en las provocaciones de Suyin, debía hablar con ella después, había sido una torpeza suya no prever que su maestra actuara de esa forma.

– Mi querida Kuvira, entonces adelante, cumplamos el papeleo y vayamos a la fiesta. – Suyin vio la duda en el rostro de la joven, durante unos segundos la comandante titubeo entre ofrecer su brazo a la presidenta o a su esposa, pero dado que Baatar ya había ofrecido el suyo a Asami no tuvo otra que guiar a Suyin. Su amigo la ayudo a salir del paso en más de una ocasión y eso que el día apenas comenzaba.

Durante la ceremonia de bienvenida no hubo ningún contratiempo. Rayko dio su gran discurso alabando a la nueva presidenta y a su generosidad, así como al progreso y beneficios económicos que traería el que el nuevo ferrocarril pasara por el pueblo. Mucha palabrería burocrática que a decir verdad Suyin detestaba. Después de eso, fueron a dar un recorrido por lo que serían las instalaciones de la estación del tren y los avances que se tenían.

La que hacía unos días era la casa del viejo Yi ahora estaba derrumbada, un grupo de trabajadores habían derribado toda construcción, árbol o cualquier cosa que se alzara del terreno para alisar el lugar y preparar la tierra para erguir el nuevo edificio y las vías por donde pasaría el ferrocarril. Todo eso desde que Kuvira pudiera llegar al acuerdo y Baatar hiciera el trámite y Hiroshi el papeleo. El plan era tener el lugar terminado en un plazo no mayor a 2 meses, puesto que los avances del tirado de las líneas llegarían a esa altura en ese tiempo. Ya llevaban un retraso considerable debido a la negativa inicial del viejo Yi a ceder los terrenos.

Rayko y Kuvira le mostraron los planos de la construcción y el presidente municipal se comprometió a tener todo listo en el plazo acordado y Kuvira a proveer los suministros necesarios para terminar la obra.

En todo el recorrido, Baatar no se despegó de Asami casi nada. Él sabía que su amiga necesitaría ayuda en ese tema, un Beifong no cae sin pelear. Baatar se había dado cuenta desde el principio cuando la relación entre Kuvira y su madre comenzó. Él nunca dijo nada, principalmente porque al inicio se le hizo difícil la idea, bastante incomoda, pero al ver el cambio de humor en su madre, como ella paso de la depresión por la muerte de su esposo a volver a sonreír cuando la joven de ojos oliva estaba alrededor, él sintió que no tenía derecho a juzgar a su madre. Sin embargo otra cosa seria lo que pensaran sus hermanos, por lo que mantuvo el silencio al respecto.

Lamento mucho cuando ellas decidieron de común acuerdo dejarlo por esa situación, y él se ofreció a ser el hombro sobre el cual Kuvira llorara el rompimiento. Eran más que amigos, eran hermanos, eran familia. Y es que Suyin nunca había dejado de tener sentimientos amorosos hacia Kuvira pero había privilegiado a sus hijos sobre lo que ella pudiera sentir por la chica, así que no hubo más que decir.

Asami tuvo que aguantar todo ese tiempo del paseo con los sentimientos encontrados, por una parte estaba Kuvira con Suyin y por otra Korra con Opal. Esas dos mujeres Beifong la tenían al borde de un ataque de celos. Opal platicaba amenamente con la chica de ojos azules y esta le sonreía en respuesta, así como algunos gestos que eran demasiado cariñosos para dos simples amigas. Por su parte la comandante se desvivía por tener a la presidenta cómoda, sin que nada la perturbara. Le resultaba chocante todo eso a pesar de los esfuerzos del joven de gafas por sacarle plática de cualquier tema.

– o –

– Tienes que contarme todo Korra. – Una jovial Opal caminaba del brazo de la jefa de la guardia. – Hace semanas que no hemos platicado y muero por saber como has estado todos estos días.

– No hay mucho que decir, la verdad. Hemos estado en cosas de trabajo básicamente y la comandante a estado muy entretenida entre su esposa y sus negocios en la hacienda. – Le contestó la morena sin mucho entusiasmo. – Mejor cuéntame tú, ¿Qué tal la capital sin mí?

– Jajaja, eres demasiado presumida, pero si, ha sido aburrido sin ti. Mi madre me asfixia demasiado con mis deberes como señorita. Gracias a que accediste a pretenderme me dejo en paz un rato, pero sigue insistiendo en que me despose pronto. – Comentó de mala gana.

– Entonces, ¿cuándo fijamos la fecha de la boda? – La morena sonrió picaramente y Opal le golpeó en las costillas.

– No juegos conmigo Korra o te haré que cumplas tus palabras. – Ambas rieron con eso. – Ya en serio, necesito que mi madre deje ese asunto de una buena vez. Creo que es ella la que debería casarse de nuevo.

– ¿En verdad piensas eso? ¿Quien estaría dispuesto a quitarle la viudez a tu madre? – Korra vio esta como una oportunidad para averiguar acerca de la presidenta y la comandante.

– Sí, quien sea pero que lo haga. – Dijo como cualquier cosa la señorita Beifong.

– ¿Qué tal la comandante? – Tanteo Korra.

– ¿Kuvira? Estas loca, ella ya esta casada. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Preguntó algo nerviosa la chica.

– Bueno si, pero si no lo estuviera o si disolverá su actual matrimonio, ¿ella no sería la ideal para tu mamá? – Opal lo pensó un poco pero desecho la idea.

– Podemos hablar de otra cosa. Has puesto una idea demasiado perturbadora en mi mente. – Aunque la joven trato de disimular, la morena sabia que sus palabras la habían tocado algo. No quizo seguir presionando, no por el momento.

Volvieron a charlar de modas y temas triviales para la chica de ojos azules, ya tendría tiempo para regresar al asunto más adelante.

– o –

Llego la hora en que debían ir a la hacienda para deleitar a las visitas con una rica comida y después con un fandango en su honor. Los carruajes fueron traídos y los invitados procedieron a abordarlas, los que no, irían a caballo. Kuvira se acercó a su suegro y le pidió que intercambiaran lugares, debía hablar con su esposa y este era el momento antes de que otra cosa ocurriera con Suyin.

Una vez en el carruaje el silencio cayó sobre las dos, Asami no quería hablar, eso se notaba en su rostro. La militar suspiro antes de romper el silencio.

– Sami... – La chica la volteo a ver fulminándola con la mirada.

– No digas nada Kuvira, estoy tratando de mantenerme calmada. ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Por qué esa mujer te coquetea con ese descaro? – Las manos de la joven esposa se cerraron en un puño conteniendo sus ganas de sacar su ira.

– Me disculpo por eso Asami, no creí que Suyin tomara esa actitud. Solo lo hace para probarte, lo hace para conocer a las personas y ver como son. Solo te pido que tengas paciencia y no caigas en sus provocaciones. – La chica de ojos esmeralda desvió la mirada furica, se encontraba completamente ofendida por la actitud de aquella mujer

– ¿Por qué hace una cosa así? – Exigió saber la joven de labios rojos.

– Hablare con Suyin y le pediré que se abstenga de cualquier comentario o situación que pueda llegar a incomodarte. Ella es así, es costumbre del ejército, probarte y llevarte al límite para conocer tus fortalezas y debilidades, es una mala costumbre que tiene pero de esa manera ha podido llegar hasta donde está. – La militar tomó a su mujer y la atrajo hacia ella depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

– Aunque vengas con cariñitos sigo enojada contigo por no haberme dicho nada de su extraña prueba. – A su mente vinieron las palabras de Korra acerca de lo que su esposa hacía en la capital con otras mujeres, con esa mujer en específico, y es que después de sus insinuaciones y el coqueteo descarado con Kuvira, Asami estaba insegura de la fidelidad de su esposa.

– Sami te amo, solucionare esto, me encargare de Su no te preocupes. – La militar se sentía mal por no haberle dicho la verdad acerca de la actitud de Suyin, de la relación que tuvieran hace algún tiempo y que aunque ahora estaba terminada era seguro que la presidenta aun sentía algo muy fuerte por la joven.

Pronto llegaron a la casa Mayor y tuvieron que dejar la conversación hasta allí. La militar esperaba que con esto su esposa estuviera más calmada y no se tomara tan apecho las palabras y actos de la presidenta.

– o –

– Bienvenida a esta tu casa señora Beifong. – Pronuncio la dueña de la hacienda cuando Suyin puso un pie en el hermoso y extenso patio delantero de la casa mayor.

– Así que esta es la casa de tu padre. ¡Oh mira! Recordaste cuales son mis flores favoritas, es un bellísimo detalle. – Suyin se acercó a algunas de las macetas que contenían los lilis.

– ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – La joven militar sonrío, estaba alegre de que ese detalle no pasara desapercibido para su mentora. – Vamos, los demás nos esperan. – Ofreció su brazo y la presidenta lo acaricio, esto no pasó desapercibido por la chica de labios rojos.

Para amenizar la fiesta, Kuvira había hecho traer a un importante grupo de músicos del puerto que se especializaban en sones, décimas y huapango de los tres estilos. La dueña de la hacienda había planeado muy bien las coplas y versos que cantarían para la presidenta. La comida era una muy exquisita representación de la gastronomía local, todo lo mejor para agasajar a la visita.

El patio donde anteriormente se había celebrado la boda de Kuvira y Asami, volvía a vestirse de fiesta. Un entarimado en el centro servía de pista para los que se animaran a bailar, alrededor de este estaban dispuestas las mesas donde todos los comensales disfrutaban de los platillos y la bebida.

La familia Beifong había sido colocada en la mesa principal, la cual era presidida por la matriarca y la dueña de la hacienda. Asami se había sentado a un lado de Kuvira y junto a ella Baatar. Opal tenía su lugar reservado pero no había querido ocuparlo pues no se despegaba de la joven jefa de la guardia. La comida paso rápido más la plática no. En algún momento de la cena, Asami se quedó sola, pues su padre, Kuvira y Baatar estaban en una entretenida discusión acerca de la situación actual y la política del país.

Asami se disculpó de la mesa y fue a dar una vuelta por la cocina. En su camino se topó con Korra y Opal quienes hablaban animadamente muy cerca la una de la otra. Por dentro la joven de ojos esmeralda sintió como el demonio de los celos se apoderaba de ella. Ese sentimiento que le decía que fuera a reclamar a la chica de ojos azules para ella y solo para ella. No podía seguir soportando eso. Primero Kuvira con su enfermiza posición de complacer a aquella mujer y ahora Korra perdiendo su tiempo con la hija de la misma mujer que le arrebatara la atención de su esposa. Si no hacía algo pronto ese fuego que la devoraba por dentro la consumiría.

Una de las muchachas de servicio llevaba en una bandeja un servicio de tequila y mezcal para algunas de las mesas. Sin pensarlo mucho Asami tomo una de las copas y se sirvió un trago del licor de maguey. Esa cosa le quemo pero ese dolor le hizo olvidarse momentáneamente del dolor emocional que tenía en el corazón para trasladarlo a su estómago.

– o –

Opal y Korra se habían escabullido de la fiesta y andaban deambulando por los pasillos de la casa Mayor. La morena había decidido usar su coquetería para sonsacar a la señorita Beifong de dejar la fiesta he irse a perder un rato para que así su madre pensará que tenían un pequeño encuentro amoroso. Opal aceptó de buen grado porque le convenía que su madre pensará eso y además si podía hacer que eso fuera real y no sólo una ficción no estaría de más.

– ¿Nunca has pensado en casarte Korra? – La curiosidad le pico a la pequeña Beifong.

– ¿Te digo la verdad o te digo la mentira? – Contestó la jefa de la guardia.

– Dime la verdad. – Opal se acomodo entre las caderas de Korra colgándose de su cuello, lo que hizo que la morena subiera una ceja en señal de extrañamiento.

– ¿Trata de seducirme señorita Beifong? – La morena posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

– Depende, ¿esta funcionando? – Korra río a carcajadas por la desfachatez de la que hacía gala la joven, eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, que pudiera seguirle el juego y no tomarse a pecho cualquier tontería amoroso.

– Podría ser. – Opal pego más su cuerpo al bien trabajado cuerpo de la morena cerrando el espacio al mínimo y ofreció sus labios para que si la jefa de la guardia deseaba pudiera besarnos sin ningún problema.

– Entonces porque no lo haces. – La chica mojo su boca y Korra deseaba dejarse llevar por el instante.

Al ver la indecisión en la morena fue Opal la que terminó acortando la distancia entre ellas. Un suave toque que se volvió más fuerte cuando las manos de Korra presionaron el cuerpo de Opal contra ella.

Korra tenía que admitir que la chica era hermosa y muy simpática, y aunque en ocasiones anteriores habían compartido alguno que otro beso ella siempre había sido clara con sus verdaderas intenciones. No podía amarla, al menos no como ella quería, por eso mismo Opal fingía indiferencia hacia el amor y actuaba con descaro para que la morena no se alejará de ella.

La pequeña Beifong quería enamorar a Korra o simplemente engancharla lo suficiente, aunque usará cualquier recurso para ello y que esta se viera obligada a desposarla.

– Me temo que debemos parar o de lo contrario tendremos que buscar una habitación. – Dijo Korra entre risas apartando un poco a la chica.

– En ese caso vayamos a buscarla. – Opal le respondió mientras jugaba con la solapa de su camisa y desataba un botón.

– Jajaja, ¿alguien está de traviesa? – La joven Beifong frunció las cejas.

– ¿Y qué que así fuera? No es cómo que no sepan todos que tu y yo estamos enamoradas ante los ojos de mi madre y que estamos saliendo aunque todo sea un cuento. ¿Qué más da hacerlo real? – La chica de ojos verdes le dijo al oído y después mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, ganándose un pequeño gemido de la morena.

– Creo que es tiempo de que regresemos a la fiesta. – Korra tomó las manos de Opal y las apartó de ella, jalandola para ir de nuevo al patio donde se celebraba la verbena.

– Eres una aguafiestas, nos estamos divirtiendo aquí. – Refunfuño la joven.

Antes de salir de ese pasillo y llegar cerca de la cocina Opal se detuvo y empujó a la morena en un rincón volviendo a besarla.

– Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo de nuevo por si cambiabas de opinión. – Korra se carcajeo y le respondió el beso.

– Eres un caso perdido. – Una sombra paso y puso alerta a la joven de ojos azules.

No era otra sino Asami que en su camino a la cocina las había sorprendido a las dos chicas besándose en el pasillo. Pudo ver como la cara de ojos esmeralda estaba roja de la ira y para hacerla enojar más la ignoró por completo riéndose y jugando como un gato juega con su presa antes de comersela.

Asami siguió su camino completamente indignada.

– ¿Qué sucede? – Opal se dio cuenta de que alguien los había visto.

– La esposa de Kuvira paso por aquí y nos vio. – Jugó con su oreja.

– Espero le cuente a Kuvira para que así mi madre se entere. – Ahora era el momento de volver a sacar el tema.

– ¿Cuando, antes o después de estar con tu madre? – Opal empujó a Korra alejandola de su cuello que había empezado a besar.

– ¿Quien te lo dijo? ¿Cómo lo has averiguado? – La morena se alegro por dentro, Opal había picado el anzuelo y ahora con esa pregunta había confesado que en efecto, algo había entre las dos.

– Es evidente, la forma en que la presidenta trata a Kuvira y como ha reaccionado con Asami. – Trato de sonar indiferente.

– No puedes decirle a nadie de esto. Mi madre mandaría al paredón a cualquiera que ose decir o insinuar tal cosa. Ella cree que nadie se da cuenta pero mis hermanos y yo lo sabemos. Ellas dos tienen algo que ver. – Al principio sonó asustada para después hablar con desprecio. – Solo el idiota de Baatar aprueba esa relación, pero por lo que sé, ellas terminaron eso hace algún tiempo.

– ¿Estas segura de eso? No parece que sea así. – Tenía que saberlo.

– Podría ser, pero siendo Kuvira como es, dudo mucho que vaya a romper alguna regla y mucho menos su matrimonio. – Escuchar eso desalento a la morena, pero una cosa era cierta, algo había o hubo entre ellas. Ahora debía desenmascarar a la comandante frente a los ojos de Asami.

– o –

La música paro por un instante, el presidente municipal del pueblo, Rayko, se paró a dar un discurso e invito a los presentes a tomar parte en el baile que la presidenta Suyin y la anfitriona de la fiesta abrirían para el resto de los presentes. La joven esposa se aproximó a la mesa y las vio a ambas salir a la pista. Los músicos comenzaron a tocar el son del "Cascabel".

Kuvira como buena mujer de campo y conocedora de las tradiciones de su tierra, le entro con el zapateado sobre la tarima al ritmo que los requintos, la jarana, el violín y el arpa le marcaron. Suyin le siguió el paso y ambas pronto deleitaron a todos con su danza, la presidenta conocía la música y el baile de huapango puesto que de muy joven había aprendido ese tipo de danza. La canción acabo y la joven militar pidió un nuevo son para bailar con su esposa y agradeció a la presidenta el honor e compartir el primer baile. Kuvira busco entre la gente a su esposa hasta encontrarla con una copa entre las manos sentada en un extremo de la mesa.

Los músicos tocaron los acordes de una nueva canción y Kuvira pidió a su esposa el turno en la pista. Asami acepto no de muy buen grado, pero disimulo para no darle el gusto a la presidenta de desairar a su esposa. El son de "El Colás" era lo que se escuchaba, "La Iguana" y después el "Tilingo Lingo". La militar se esforzó para que su hermosa mujer disfrutara la fiesta y quizás era el alcohol que había tomado pero se soltó en el baile y pronto estaba riendo con su esposa cuando ambas no lograban un paso o esta le hacía moverse con cierta gracia. Gracias a eso, ya había olvidado el anterior encuentro con Korra y Opal en los pasillos de la casa Mayor.

En un momento dado la presidenta se despidió de la concurrencia y pidió retirarse a los aposentos donde descansaria del largo viaje y el ajetreado día. Kuvira se ofreció a acompañarla pero Suyin declinó su invitación, alegando que debía divertirse con su esposa quien parecía estar disfrutando de la velada hasta ese momento. La dueña de la hacienda pidió a su administrador se encargará de guiar a la matriarca Beifong a sus habitaciones y Hiroshi con gusto aceptó la encomienda.

Sonaba "La Bruja" cuando Korra y Opal se unieron al resto de los danzantes y la alegría que Asami tenía se esfumo como el humo de un cigarro cuando ambas monopolizaron la tarima y el resto de los danzantes se hizo a un lado para mirarlas. La joven de las esmeraldas abrazo a su esposa y hundió la cara en su pecho tratando de fundirse con ella en un desesperado intento de dejar de lado a la pareja.

La jefa de la guardia se acercó a los músicos y en voz solo para ellos pidió tocaran "La Malagueña", sin que nadie se lo esperara, la chica de ojos azules fue hasta donde estaban Asami y Kuvira. Pidiendo permiso a la comandante ofreció su mano a su esposa para que le permitiera bailar esa pieza. Con cierta estupefacción la chica acepto, más que nada para molestar a su esposa por dejarla por Suyin.

La jarana sonó y el baile inicio, a Asami se le encogió el corazón al reconocer la canción. Korra cantaba la letra para ella.

"Besar tus labios quisiera

Besar tus labios quisiera

Malagueña salerosa

Y decirte niña hermosa

Que eres linda y hechicera

Que eres linda y hechicera

Como el candor de una rosa"

"Si por pobre me desprecias

Yo te concedo razón

Yo te concedo razón

Si por pobre me desprecias

Yo no te ofrezco riquezas

Te ofrezco mi corazón

Te ofrezco mi corazón

A cambio de mis pobrezas

Malagueña salerosa"

Al administrador había regresado justo en mitad de la canción y estaba sumamente ofendido por la osadía de la hija del capataz. Hacer semejante papelón enfrente de la dueña de la hacienda y toda la concurrencia. Asami bailo junto a Korra y cuando esta intentaba acercarse a besarla cuando cantaba el verso que hacía referencia a eso la joven esposa apartaba el rostro. De reojo alcanzaba a ver la cara de Kuvira y a esta le estaba resultando bastante incomodo el baile.

El padre de Asami fue hasta los músicos y solicito el cambio de la música antes de que eso se fuera de las manos. Mako y Bolin se acercaron a Korra para llevársela de allí antes de que se atreviera a hacer algo más. Baatar fue con Kuvira quien se encontraba muy molesta por las pretensiones de la jefa de la guardia para con su esposa.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando Korra? ¿Acaso no ves que te estas poniendo en peligro de forma innecesaria? – El chico de ojos ambarinos y mayor de los hermanos la estaba reprendiendo. – Deja de hacer al tonto, no estamos en la escuela militar y aquí no nos van a castigar con trabajo forzado. Vas a hacer que nos fusilen.

– Cálmate Mako, yo sé lo que hago. – La chica de ojos azules se deshizo del agarre del hermano mayor y fue hasta la comandante.

La militar estaba con Baatar quien intentaba calmarla y Asami que le pedía dejar el asunto atrás.

– Déjala, ya sabes como es, hasta mi madre encuentra divertido ver como Korra siempre te enfrenta. No caigas en su juego. – El joven Beifong intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Kuvira quien quería ir y reclamar a la morena por su falta de respeto. Últimamente encontraba sus desplantes más y más osados para su paciencia.

– Por favor Kuv, sigamos disfrutando de la velada. – La chica de ojos oliva se resistió al principio pero ante la petición de su amada esposa decidió dejar pasar el incidente, al menos por el momento.

– Comandante, ¿aceptaría usted un duelo de coplas? Se que es aficionada a la música tanto como yo, ¿por qué no deleitamos a los presentes con una canción? – Korra fue tras la militar cuando está se dirigía a la mesa que presidía.

Los tres se detuvieron, Asami, Baatar y Kuvira, la joven de ojos esmeralda tomo la mano de su esposa e intento llevársela de allí pero la militar no se movió. Baatar se palmeo la cara temiendo lo que eso podría traer, tronó los dedos y una persona del servicio se acercó con una botella de tequila y unos vasos, sirvió tres que entrego a la dueña de la hacienda, a la jefa de la guardia y a la joven de labios rojos. La botella la reservo para él.

– Beba el suyo señora, le hará falta. – El militar de gafas le dijo a Asami entregándole una copa. – Ahora pongamos las reglas de esto, que ya sabemos para donde va todo. – Sirvió las otras dos copas y se las dio a cada una. – Hagamos un pacto de caballeros, bueno de damas, nos manejaremos con civilidad, no queremos pleitos ni nada que lleve a la violencia física, vamos a entretener a los invitados. El que se lleva se aguanta y si no se retira, el que lo dice lo sostiene y si no se arrepiente. Tomen su trago y vamos a darle.

Las dos mujeres bebieron su tequila hasta el fondo y fue Kuvira quien pidió primero el turno. Dio la indicación y la guitarra sonó el primer acorde.

– ¿Conoces como hacer una copla de huapango? Pues vamos a hacerlas a nuestra manera. – Korra asintió y Mako y Bolin se pusieron a su lado.

Los demás invitados rodearon a la pareja de duelistas en espera de su enfrentamiento verbal.

– "Soy charro de rancho grande

Y hasta el amor bebo en jarro

Y hasta el amor bebo en jarro

Soy charro de rancho grande

Y no hay potranca matrera

Que me tumbe si me agarro

Hay mi dios tan pantera

Cuando se viste de charro"

Los presentes vitorearon a la dueña de la hacienda quien cedió el turno a la jefa de la guardia. Korra rasgo las cuerdas y empezó la copla.

– "Yo en rancho grande nací

Y nunca lo ando diciendo

Y nunca lo ando diciendo

Yo en rancho grande nací

Hay quienes no son de aquí

Y namas van presumiendo

Como uno que conocí

Y que sigo conociendo."

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar para quienes apoyaron a la chica de ojos azules. Kuvira se río de la ocurrencia de la chica y procedió a contestarle.

– "Yo no naci en rancho grande

pero quiero este lugar

pero quiero este lugar

Yo no naci en rancho grande

Aunque haya aquí la costumbre

de hablar nomas por hablar

hay unos que prenden lumbre

y no la saben apagar."

Acabada la copla los gritos de burla comenzaron a sonar y Korra se sintió indignada con el verso, ella no era ninguna habladora como decía la comandante. Tomo la guitarra y respondió la copla.

– "La lumbre que yo he prendido

no las apaga cualquiera

no las apaga cualquiera

La lumbre que yo he prendido

No todos somos iguales

andando en la quemadera

yo conozco unos caporales

que se queman en la hoguera."

Las risas de los invitados y la respuesta de la joven le estaban haciendo perder la paciencia, Kuvira estaba ya bastante molesta y el verso le cayó muy mal. Acusarla de no ser apta para el trabajo en el campo le dio en el orgullo. Se puso a pensar en como contestar pero fue Baatar quien se acercó a hablarle y le dio la idea para responder.

– "Hay unos que en el cantar

dan su envidia a conocer

dan su envidia a conocer

Hay unos en el cantar

Porque no fue caporal

y no lo quiso una mujer

Vivió su vida tan mal

que hasta a sus amigos hizo perder."

Al finalizar su parte la militar, Mako y Bolin supieron que ese había sido un golpe bajo contra Korra. La chica no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y eso solo significaba que esto se había ido al traste. Los hermanos trataron de llevarse a la joven de ojos azules pero ella no lo permitió, Bolin le estaba quitando la guitarra pero no pudo hacerlo. Sonó el acorde del instrumento.

– "Vale más saber perder

y guardar bien el honor

con la mujer que uno quiere

no hay que hacer combinación

si pierdo revancha tomo

y a la cruz de mi pasión

por un puesto de mando

no se la cambio a ningún cabrón."

Esto ya había sido el acabose, la comandante paro la música y se fue sobre la jefa de la guardia con la firme intensión de golpearla.

– Eso que me has dicho en verso me lo vas a sostener en prosa. ¿Qué rayos es lo que estás diciendo? – Korra apartó su guitarra y dio un paso al frente.

– Te lo digo y te lo sostengo. Tú estás engañando a tu mujer. – Kuvira se sorprendió ante la afirmación que hizo.

– Tú sabes que eso es mentira. ¿Cómo osas decir tal barbaridad? – Asami salto al ruedo y fue hasta su esposa. – Sami tu sabes que eso no es verdad.

– Vamonos Kuvira, dejemos esto por la paz. – Asami miró a Baatar pidiendo ayuda.

– Señoras acordamos no llegar a la violencia. Korra retira tus palabras y Kuvira baja las armas. – Las vio una a la otra, la chica de ojos azules miró a Asami de un cierto modo que para Baatar no pasó desapercibido.

– De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho, discúlpeme señora. – Korra dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Mako y Bolin la rodearon y se fueron de allí llevándosela a toda prisa. Antes de abandonar la fiesta la jefa de la guardia se despidió de Opal dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciendo una reverencia.

– ¡Ea! Que la fiesta continúe, toquen una canción. Estamos aquí para divertirnos. – El joven de gafas solicito a la banda de músicos que reanudarán su actuación.

Asami se llevó a Kuvira del lugar y caminaron hasta el despacho de la militar donde se encerraron.

– o –

Baatar no se quedo satisfecho y fue tras los tres amigos, algo no le había gustado de todo aquello y tenía que averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué habían sido esas miradas que compartieron Asami y Korra? No lo sabía, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

– o –

– Te juro que un día de estos voy a terminar matando a Korra por culpa de todas sus tonterías. – Kuvira entro en su despacho echa una furia dejando que su frustración cayera sobre su escritorio donde ahora apoyaba su mano buena.

– No digas esas cosas. – La joven esposa tembló ligeramente al escuchar las palabras cargadas de rabia de la militar.

– Sami... – Los ojos de ambas mujeres se encontraron, el verde oliva con el verde esmeralda, la tristeza se vio reflejada en el oliva. Asami temía lo que estaba por escuchar. – debo confesarte la verdad.

– No digas nada por favor, sea lo que sea no quiero escucharlo. Olvida lo que Korra a dicho, yo ya lo he olvidado. No me importa nada. – Asami se aproximó a su esposa y puso un dedo sobre sus labios para callar sus palabras. Tenía miedo de oír lo que fuera a decir, tenía miedo de que lo que dijera la hiciera ir a refugiarse en los brazos de la chica de ojos azules y no en los de su esposa. Se negaba a saber la verdad de las acusaciones que Korra lanzará contra Kuvira.

– No Sami, no puedo, debo ser sincera contigo. Te amo y amo lo que tenemos, un amor puro y sin secretos, no es justo que yo no te haya hablado de esto antes cuando tu fuiste honesta conmigo desde el principio. – Lo que acababa de decir la militar cayó sobre Asami como una loza pesada de culpabilidad, ella no había sido honesta ni sincera con Kuvira, le había mentido descaradamente todo por tratar de salvar a Korra y ahora tenía que luchar con esto también. – Por favor no me juzgues mal por eso.

Kuvira beso los labios rojos de Asami y esta se aferro a su cuello derramando pesadas lagrimas sobre su rostro.

– No por favor... – Dejo salir apenas en un susurro.

– Sami, es verdad, yo tuve una relación amorosa con Suyin. Pero no como lo piensa Korra. Hace muchos años cuando entre a la academia militar y conocí a Baatar y a su madre y a toda la familia Beifong, nunca imagine estar relacionada sentimentalmente con mi superior. Suyin era mi comandante, yo solo un capitán de guardia, mejor amiga de su hijo mayor. Cuando Baatar Sr murió yo me volví el pilar que sostuvo a Suyin de derrumbarse, estuve allí junto a ella y ella correspondió mis sentimientos. Fue una relación fugaz. Lo nuestro no podía ser por muchas razones, la principal, sus hijos. Decidimos terminarlo. Para cuando te conocí, eso tenía mucho tiempo de haber acabado. – Asami sollozaba en el pecho de la militar. – Durante el tiempo que estuve en la capital, jamás paso nada más que no fuera un trato laboral. Es verdad que guardo un profundo cariño y respeto por Su, pero nunca he faltado a mis votos matrimoniales. Te amo Sami, solo te amo a ti.

Kuvira separó un poco a la joven y con su mano levantó su rostro bañado en lagrimas para verse reflejada en esa mirada esmeralda que ahora estaba empañada.

– Sami... – La chica desvío los ojos, le dolía lo que Kuvira le acababa de confesar. Pensar en su esposa estando con otra mujer se le había hecho insoportable y aunque ahora le había confesado la verdad, no sabia como sentirse. ¿Debía creerle a Korra o a Kuvira? Estaba herida, pero no podía señalar a la militar por no haberle dicho nada antes cuando ella misma no era sincera con sus sentimientos.

– No me importa, si tu dices que eso termino, termino entonces. – Asami dio un beso agridulce a Kuvira. – Creo que iré a la habitación necesito estar a solas.

La militar no dijo nada y como si estuvieran desgarrando su corazón dejo libre el cuerpo de Asami. La joven abandono la oficina dejando a Kuvira atrás.

En cuanto su esposa salio y cerró la puerta, su poca entereza la dejo. Se derrumbó sobre su asiento detrás de su escritorio y trajo para si, la fina licorera que perteneciera a su padre y bebió hasta perder sus sentidos.

– o –

Baatar siguió a Korra, Mako y Bolin aún después de que salieran de la casa Mayor. Los tres soldados iban discutiendo, podía oír sus voces alteradas, se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar bien sin ser visto. Se oculto detrás de unos árboles y arbustos.

– Estas demente, ¿Qué es lo que pensabas ganar con eso? – El chico de ojos ambarinos le reclamaba a la morena.

– Al fin lo supe, Opal me lo confirmó, entre Suyin y Kuvira hubo algo más. Ellas dos tienen algo. – Dijo tan segura de si misma y Baatar se lamentaba que Opal fuera tan indiscreta con ese tema. – Tenía que desengañar a Asami para que vea la clase de persona que es Kuvira.

– ¿Y qué con eso? No es como que la señora Sato vaya a dejar a su esposa y venga corriendo a tus brazos por eso. – Le soltó con mucho enojo el mayor de los hermanos.

– Yo se que no, al menos no así, sea como sea voy a recuperar a Asami cueste lo que cueste. – ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¿Por qué se refería a la esposa de Kuvira de esa forma? ¿Qué clase de relación podían tener ellas dos? ¿Era posible que asami estuviera engañando a su amiga con Korra? Todas esas dudas llegaron a su mente.

– ¿Y qué harás ahora? – Bolin preguntó.

– Tengo que buscar a Asami y hablar con ella. A estas alturas debió haberle reclamado ya a la comandante y dudo mucho que Kuvira siga manteniendo la mentira de los suyo con Suyin. – La desaprobación apareció en el rostro de Mako.

– ¿Iras a buscarla ahora? – Quizo saber el chico de ojos ambar.

– No, de momento no, esperare a mañana. Bolin necesito que me ayudes, le entregaras una carta a Asami. Le pediré que me vea mañana en la tarde en nuestro lugar secreto. Mientras Kuvira esta en el palacio municipal arreglando sus negocios con Baatar y su madre, aprovecharé para verla sin que nadie nos interrumpa. – ¡Esa hija de toda su...! Maldijo el joven de gafas.

Korra escribió en un pedazo de papel y se lo entregó al menor de los hermanos quien agarro rumbo a la casa Mayor y los otros dos se perdieron en el monte.

Baatar optó por seguir a Bolin y ver cuál era la reacción de Asami, aún no estaba seguro de si ir con Kuvira o no. Esto podía destruir a su amiga. Una traición de ese tamaño acabaría con ella. Sin embargo no podía permitir que se burlaban en su cara de esa manera.

Si el estaba hirviendo en coraje, decidido a matar a Korra en ese instante, no quería saber como reaccionaría su amiga. Debía tener pruebas reales y no sólo oídas. Mañana las encararía a ambas en su cita.

Bolin llego hasta la habitación que el matrimonio compartía, se había asegurado de que Kuvira no estuviera allí y viendo que una luz iluminaba el interior se atrevío a tocar la puerta. Entre las sombras Baatar vio como le entregaba el papel y el se retiraba del lugar.

Fue al despacho de Kuvira y la encontró bebiendo, tuvo que callarse para no decirle que su esposa la estaba traicionando y ella que estaba aquí llorando porque pensaba que era ella, Kuvira, quien estaba fallando al no haberle dicho nada sobre su relación con su madre, Suyin.

Le arrebato el licor de las manos y se la llevo a su cuarto. La cargo pasando su brazo bueno por su espalda y la traslado a rastras por el jardín interior. Para esas horas la fiesta ya había acabado, Hiroshi se encargó de despedir a los invitados y acomodar a los huéspedes.

Asami abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Baatar quien deposito el cuerpo de la militar sobre su cama. Vio el papel sobre la cómoda y discretamente lo tomó guardandolo en su pantalón. Sin decir palabra salio del cuarto.

Fue hasta el despacho de Kuvira y se puso a redactar una carta, una vez termino, echo el trozo de papel que Korra enviará a Asami y la sello. La guardo en su chaqueta. Ya se la entregaría más tarde a su amiga. Antes las enfrentaría y llevaría la cabeza de quien fuera la traidora.

– o –

_Ustedes disculparan si por allí se nos fueron los errores o hubo palabras extrañas, pero es que el auto corrector del celular es bastante latoso. _

_¿Cuentenme que les ha parecido? _

_Ya pronto Kuvira se va a enterar de todo y habrá mucho relajo y una que otra muerte. ¿A quien le va a tocar la suerte? Esperemos que a nadie, es feo matar personajes queridos por ti en tus historias. Pero eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo. Jajaja me sentí como los que dan los avances al final de cada episodio. _

_¡Hay dio' mio! Como dicen lo' cojteño'. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__¡Tenemos capítulo nuevo! ¡Al fin! XD lamento la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir entre viajes (visite la bella Tuxtla Gutierrez Chiapas), trabajo, festejos de la independencia de México (que sinceramente no le veo el motivo de celebración, al menos no esté año, pero si sirve para hacerle ver al gobierno el hartazgo que tiene la población adelante), en fin, no entremos en detalles escabrosos. Mi laptop sigue en stand by, no hay dinero para mandarla reparar y ni pensar en jubilarla porque menos hay para comprar una nueva (aunque ya vi el modelo más reciente de la que tengo). _

_Este capítulo se viene intenso, como había dicho en el anterior, lo había dividido en dos partes, pero al final opté por hacerlo en tres (y alargar el sufrimiento, nah no se crean), todo sea para hacer un capítulo especial donde se verá un enfrentamiento y la revelación al fin para Kuvira de los hechos, puros y duros. Una vez concluido ese capítulo entraremos a la recta final de la historia, el tercer acto de la obra. Ojala sigan acompañándome hasta el final. Debo advertir que de acuerdo a las primeras impresiones de mi beta (me odia mucho después de este capítulo) algunos podrían sentirse molestos y decepcionados en algunos aspectos. Para bien o para mal, espero que no abandonen este proyecto. _

_Ahora vamos con los agradecimientos. _

_**Hanel Bluma Tanu**__, aun sigo sin saber que fue lo que pasó, espero este capítulo no te cause confusión en lo absoluto, gomen. __**Gaby**__, corazón hemos discutido lo mismo muchas veces, deja que cometan sus errores, para que tanta peleadera, sabes que me encanta hacerte enojar por esas caras que haces cuando estas leyendo, valen la pena, sobre todo la cara de sorpresa de Asami al abrir la puerta XD, eso es épico. __**Obini**__, chica espero no decepcionar en esta entrega, me ha encantado platicar contigo y ojala disfrutes la lectura. __**Lupita**__, chiquilla me has tenido abandonada, pero debo confesar que yo también un poco, ánimo con la escuela y gracias por tus comentarios, no te enojes demasiado conmigo después de leer esto. __**Guest**__, en efecto se vienen cosas aún más fuertes. __**Cosas mías**__, que no muera el korrasamismo, en los próximos capa habrá un poco de eso. __**Panquem**__, saque mi lado mexicano en su máxima expresión, quizás fueron las fiestas patrias. __**L. Gllerz**__, la malagueña era la canción ideal en ese momento, salto de gusto por que te haya encantado :) awesome. __**Shane. Kstr**__, bueno ya estamos entrando a la recta final, saquen los pañuelos que el drama esta por comenzar. __**Devil**__, chica sin tu comentario no podía hacer mi actualización a gusto. Sabes lo que amo esos reviews tuyos, no me prives de ellos. Lamento lo que pasó y tu me dices cuando y busco la pala para ir a darle sus trompadas a la que te haga sufrir, se te extraña. _

_Gracias también a los que leen aunque no dejen sus comentarios, recuerden que ellos nos alimentan y nos alientan a los escritores para seguir adelante con nuestras historias. _

_¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide de nuevo, se me paso comentar en la actualización anterior acerca de un pequeño drabble que escribí acerca de Suyin y Kuvira, contando como se fue dando su relación, se llama Mi familia es tu familia. Si no le han dado una vuelta les invito a que lo hagan. _

_Ahora si, para que vayan entrando en calor la recomendación musical de este y el siguiente capítulo viene a cargo de la Banda los Recoditos con la canción de Mi último deseo, Pepe Aguilar con la canción de Prometiste y Hoy decidí. Banda y rancheras pa' ambientar. _

– o –

Baatar paso toda la noche en vela tratando de averiguar que es lo que estaba pasando. Hizo memoria buscando en que momento las cosas habían empezado entre las dos. Algo debía haber detrás de todo. No podía ser que en tan solo unos días Asami se olvidará de lo que sentía por su mejor amiga y tirara por la borda todo. Debía existir un trasfondo en todo eso. De cierta forma eso explicaba algunas actitudes que había llegado a percibir de Korra cuando estaba en presencia de la esposa de Kuvira y viceversa.

Se aseo, se cambio la ropa y le dio hambre cuando el cielo ya comenzaba a clarear en el horizonte. Fue hasta la cocina donde ya algunas de las muchachas de servicio estaban preparando el desayuno.

Se detuvo antes de entrar por la puerta porque escucho que estaban cuchicheando y claramente oyó el nombre de Korra en la conversación. Con sigilo se acercó procurando no ser visto y puso atención a lo que decían.

– ¿Vieron lo que hizo anoche la hija de Tonraq? Es increíble el descaro que puede tener esa chamaca. ¿Aún no entiendo como la patrona puede permitir tal cosa? – "¿De qué rayos estaban hablando? ¿La hija del capataz?" Se cuestionó el militar.

– Callense, Tonraq dijo que nadie tenía que hablar de eso. Ya saben lo que les puede pasar si el viejo cascarrabias Sato se entera de que alguien habló de lo que sucedió con Korra y su hija. Es mejor que se guarden la lengua. – Una de las mujeres en la cocina les advirtió.

– Es una injusticia verdaderamente, como puede ser posible que ese hombre no tenga corazón y haya hecho lo que le hizo a la hija de Tonraq y peor, vender a su hija por dinero. La patrona es buena persona pero esta en medio de ellas dos. – La mujer dejo de hacer lo que hacía, picar una cebolla, se limpió las cara con un trapo y continuó. – ¿Recuerdas como se escabullian cuando eran unas chamacas y se iban a perder al monte, siempre les preparaba un lonche para que comieran en sus escapadas?

– Todos lo recordamos Jacinta, esas niñas eran la alegría de esta casa cuando el difunto patrón vivía. Que Dios tenga en su gloria a ese mal hombre, aunque lo dudo. – Algunas rieron con el comentario.

– ¡Shhh! Esta prohibido hablar de eso. Así que ya cambien de tema. – La anciana dio por terminada la platica.

Baatar salio de su escondite y entro a la cocina de forma intempestiva tomando por sorpresa a las mujeres allí presentes. Algunas casi pegaron un grito al verlo parado en la cocina.

– ¡Buenos días señoras! Podrá alguien darle de comer a este humilde servidor. – Sonrió y se sentó a la mesa donde las otras mujeres estaban trabajando.

Rápidamente una le sirvió café y le acercó el pan, mientras otra fue a preparar el desayuno y prender el fogón.

– ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Amaneció muy pronto hoy? Después de la tremenda fiesta de anoche, ¡Dios!, no he podido dormir ni un poco. Tendrá una copa de jerez para ayudar al dolor de cabeza. – Mostró su mejor cara y la sonrisa más encantadora que poseía. – Me he quedado con las ganas de volver a probar ese delicioso mole en unas ricas enchiladas con pollo, repletas de queso y crema que solo ustedes saben hacer. En ningún otro sitio he probado una cosa tan maravillosa.

– Habeis visto a este muchacho tan encantador. Ven mi'jo aquí tengo un jerecito hecho por los monjes que esta de rechupete. – Jacinta estaba literalmente encantada con Baatar y saco una botella de vino tinto jerez de debajo de un gabinete y sirvió dos tragos en sendos vasos. – Tenía mucho tiempo que nadie apreciaba mi comida como lo hace este guapo jovencito. Desde Korra... – La mujer mayor suspiró y las otras se les fue el santo al cielo al oír el nombre de Korra y algunas salieron corriendo de la cocina.

El militar le hizo la platica a la cocinera y entre copa y copa, ambos casi se acabaron la botella.

– Su cocina es épica doña Jacinta, habría que ser un idiota para no apreciarla. Korra debió extrañarla mucho cuando estuvo fuera. – El joven de gafas comentó con aire de lamento echando un anzuelo al agua.

– ¡Oh si! A ella le encantaba venir por las tardes a asaltar esta cocina y llevarse lo que encontrara. Era una chiquilla traviesa. – La mujer comenzó a reír, el vino estaba haciendo de las suyas ya.

– Me imagino que si, era tremenda en el cuartel. Tengo tantas anécdotas suyas cuando estábamos allá como usted debe tener de ella cuando estuvo aquí. – Acercó el vaso de la mujer y sirvió otro poco más de licor.

– Si yo le contará. Una vez escondió una chiva en el cuarto de la señorita Asami para sorprenderla, la chiquita acababa de nacer y se la quizo regalar. Cuando su padre se entero mando a azotar a la pequeña Korra, ese hombre es malo. – La mirada de la señora se nubló y se perdió por un momento en la inmensidad de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Y el padre de Korra que hizo? – Bebió un trago y espero la respuesta.

– El pobre de Tonraq quería devolvérsela al señor Sato, pero qué puede hacer un simple peón contra el administrador si tiene de su lado al patrón. Tuvo que aguantar ver a su hija siendo azotada por su travesura. – Se limpió una lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos.

– Es una pena eso. El señor Sato es un hombre severo, pero el siempre a tratado de procurarle lo mejor a su hija. – Comentó Baatar.

– ¡Qué va! – Bufo la mujer mayor. – Su bolsillo es lo único que ha procurado ese hombre. Ni siquiera a la nueva patrona respeta.

El militar sopeso todas y cada una de las palabras que estaba oyendo. Sacando sus propias conclusiones. Ahora más que nunca tenía que enfrentar a Korra y Asami para que explicarán lo que estaba sucediendo. Todo esto antes de poder ir con Kuvira para hablar con ella.

Se escucharon pasos y voces que se aproximaban al lugar y Baatar dio por terminada la conversación. Se levanto de su asiento y se despidió de la cocinera.

– Creo que es tiempo de irme. – La anciana tomo su brazo y le hablo.

– Soy una mujer vieja, pero no tonta. Se que usted es un joven justo y sabrá que hacer. No juzgue mal a mi niña, las dos han pasado por cosas malas, tanto Korra como la señora Kuvira y Asami han sufrido a manos de hombres malos. Solo quiero que se le haga justicia a la pequeña Korra. – Baatar miró a la mujer con algo de sorpresa pero comprendió las palabras de la anciana.

– No se preocupe, haré lo mejor que pueda para llegar al fondo de esto y se castigará a quien haya cometido la falta de forma justa para ambas. – La cocinera soltó su agarre y el militar salio del lugar antes de que llegará quien quiera que fuera.

Por la puerta apareció Asami para solicitar prepararán el servicio del desayuno en el comedor y un remedio para la jaqueca de su esposa.

– o –

Horas antes...

Después de recibir la nota de Korra de manos de Bolin, la chica de labios rojos la leyó con premura. Verla mañana al mediodía en el campo de flores que ellas dos conocían, necesitaban hablar. Asami no sabia si eso era lo correcto o no. Pero sin duda tenían que hablar, lo que la morena había hecho al provocar una pelea entre Kuvira y ella estaba muy mal.

Se sentía dolida de saber que la militar le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante y sobre todo que era evidente seguía sintiendo, no sólo ella sino esa mujer Beifong. Dejo de lado sus pensamientos cuando escucho que tocaban con insistencia a la puerta de nuevo. Se levanto dejando la nota en la cómoda y fue a abrir la puerta.

Baatar entro sin decir palabra, traía a Kuvira sosteniendola de no caerse, olía bastante a alcohol y ojos esmeralda supo que había estado tomando después de la platica que tuvieran. El joven de gafas la dejo en la cama y ella se aproximó para aflojarle la ropa y quitarle las botas. No se dio cuenta cuando Baatar salio del cuarto.

Yendo de la conciencia a la inconsciencia pudo hacer que su esposa cooperara para cambiarle la ropa, mucho batallar después, cubrió el cuerpo de Kuvira con una sábana y ella también se dejó vencer por el cansancio a su lado.

La mañana llegó y al despertar la militar no estaba a su lado. Despertó de súbito al recordar la nota de Korra. La busco por la habitación y no pudo hallarla por ningún lugar. Escucho agua correr y se acercó al cuarto de baño donde su esposa estaba aseandose.

Se lamentó de su torpeza al olvidar por completo donde había dejado el papel. Si Kuvira lo veía las cosas se pondrían muy mal. En este momento la militar no podía ver a la morena, pues seguramente le reclamaria por su atrevimiento la noche anterior.

– ¡Baatar! – Como una revelación vino el nombre del amigo de su esposa. Debía haber sido él quien tomara el papel. No había otra explicación. Nadie más que él había entrado a la habitación. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración, tenía que encontrarlo y preguntarle si él había agarrado la nota.

– Sami... – Volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz que la llamaba. Kuvira venía saliendo del cuarto de baño y traía un mal semblante. – ¡Buenos días! Me duele la cabeza de forma horrible. – Se quejo.

– Eso pasa por acabarte el licor de tu padre. – No quizo que su tono sonará como un reclamo pero no pudo evitarlo. La militar camino hasta ella semidesnuda y la abrazo.

– Lo lamento, pero te aseguro que no vuelve a pasar. No estoy hecha para tomar en grandes cantidades. – La militar beso el hombro de Asami pero ella busco apartarse del agarre.

– Iré a la cocina a pedir te preparen algo para eso. Termina de vestirte, regresaré en un momento y te haré la curación de tu brazo. – Salio de la habitación dejando a su esposa en vilo.

Camino presurosa por los pasillos viendo si el joven Beifong estaba por los alrededores pero no tuvo suerte. Llamo a la servidumbre pero nadie vino al encuentro. Al entrar en la cocina vio a Jacinta, la cocinera, a solas.

– Doña Jacinta, vayan preparando todo para el desayuno, la señora de la casa bajará pronto a comer junto con las visitas. Por favor también podrá hacer uno de sus remedios para la cruda. Kuvira bebió de más anoche. – La mujer se levantó de su asiento.

– Por supuesto señora Asami. Le enviare a una de las chicas con el brebaje. – Ojos esmeralda asintió y volvió a salir.

Regreso a su cuarto y de nueva cuenta busco a Baatar en los alrededores pero no lo halló. Al llegar a su cuarto la militar ya estaba casi vestida y esperándola.

– Te traerán algo para el dolor de cabeza. – Le dijo y comenzó a hacer la pequeña curación en la herida que tenía en su brazo, herida que estaba prácticamente sana.

Pidió a Kuvira se sentara en la cama y ella jaló una silla para sentarse a un lado tomando de la mesa de noche los aditamentos necesarios para dicha curación. Terminado el trabajo se alejó de su esposa.

– Iré a asearme. – La joven entro al cuarto de baño dejando a Kuvira con la palabra en la boca pues está quería hablarle. Asami aun seguía molesta con ella por lo del día anterior y no se lo permitió.

La joven dueña pensó que tendría que hacer algo para congraciarse con ella nuevamente y dejar atrás todo este asunto. Entro al cuarto de baño y contempló el cuerpo de su bella esposa. Ella ya se había desprendido de sus prendas y estaba a punto de entrar a la bañera. Se apresuró para llegar a ella y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a entrar a la tina.

– Gracias. – Le respondió al gesto.

Kuvira jalo una silla que estaba cerca y se sentó en ella tomando el respaldo al frente. Se quedo en silencio mirando la belleza que tenía delante.

– Aunque me mires así, sigo molesta contigo. Anda vete ya, tienes cosas que hacer. ¿Me imagino estarás todo el día fuera? – Ojos esmeralda levantó los ojos para mirarla antes de tomar el estropajo y comenzar a tallar su blanca piel.

– Es lo más probable. Suyin quiere supervisar algunos pendientes y veremos los términos de algunos contratos y papeleo que es necesario. Baatar y tu padre nos acompañarán por la mañana. – Kuvira jugo con la silla meciéndose de atrás a delante. – Por la tarde espero estemos de regreso en la casa. Suyin desea que le de un paseo por la hacienda. – La militar soltó eso para ir tanteando el terreno.

– ¡Ah! – Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de su esposa.

– Me gustaría que nos acompañaras. – Asami frunció las cejas en señal de disgusto y tallo con más fuerza la piel de su pecho y abdomen.

– Tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde. Andaré por el pueblo haciendo algunas diligencias. – Tomó una jicara y se echó agua encima. – Así que podrás hacer lo que quieras con esa mujer. – Kuvira era ahora la que fruncia el ceño.

– ¡Asami! – Dijo casi en un gruñido y la chica ignoró su llamado de atención.

Se levantó de la tina y con agua limpia comenzó a retirar el jabón en su cuerpo. Kuvira la contempló, el agua recorriendo su piel, dejando a su paso pequeñas gotitas esparcidas que los rayos de luz le hacian ver como si un montón de estrellas hubieran anidado en su cuerpo y por un momento el deseo se apoderó de su razón. Algo en la fiereza de su joven esposa la hacia ver más atractiva a sus ojos. Sin duda estaba enamorada hasta la última fibra de su ser de ella.

Tiro la silla donde estaba sentada, se intentó sacar la ropa como pudo y tomó a su esposa, con su brazo sano, ella ya se estaba terminando de bañar y sin que pudiera hacer nada, la cargo y la llevo a la cama. La colocó en el lecho sujetando sus manos y besando sus labios, se acomodo entre sus piernas presionando sus caderas. Asami quiso oponer resistencia pero su esposa era más fuerte y con su peso encima no tenía como zafarse.

– Te deseo. – Pronunció la militar y ojos esmeralda dejo de resistirse. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba esa parte salvaje de Kuvira, se besaron con pasión, era como algo culposo pero no podía permitirlo, Korra vino a su pensamiento y quiso alejar a su esposa pero también recordó a la morena besándose con Opal y los celos hicieron su acto de presencia.

– o –

Baatar fue al cuarto de su madre a darle los buenos días y a disculparse por que no podría acompañarlos en los pendientes que tenían que hacer esa mañana. Llamó a la puerta.

– ¡Buenos días madre! – Saludo el joven de gafas al entrar al cuarto después de que una mucas ale abriera la puerta. – ¡Buenos días hermana! – La menor de las Beifong acompañaba a la matriarca y la saludo también.

– ¿Baatar tan temprano después de un día de fiesta? Lo veo y no lo creo. – Su hermanita comenzó a molestarlo como era su costumbre, siempre había existido cierto pique entre ellos por tratar de ser los favoritos de su madre.

– Más bien no he dormido, tu querida noviecita me ha tenido ocupado tratando de arreglar su metida de pata de anoche. – Baatar busco donde sentarse y lo halló junto a su hermana en el sofá de tres lugares, le echo el brazo por encima de su cabeza y la atrajo para darle un abrazo cariñoso.

– ¡Calla! No ha hecho nada malo. – Opal se sintió nerviosa, ya estaba esperando la reprimenda que seguramente vendría ahora de su madre cuando su hermano la delatara.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? ¿De qué me he perdido? – Suyin había terminado de arreglarse con la ayuda de una de sus doncellas que le acomodaba un último mechón de cabello gris y se acercó a sus hijos.

– Algunos problemas menores entre Korra y Kuvira, nada fuera de lo común. – Le resto importancia ahora que su madre le prestaba atención, pero aún así dejo patente el que él sabía algo que Opal ocultaba.

La joven señorita temía que su hermano tomara alguna represalia contra la morena ahora que ella sabia lo que había entre su madre y Kuvira. Sin embargo agradeció que su hermano no la delatara abiertamente con la matriarca pero tendría que compensarselo después o ahora...

– Madre, tendré que ausentarme ésta mañana, debo atender algunos asuntos que requieren atención inmediata. – Se excusó el de gafas. – Pero se que Opal estará más que gustosa de pasar tiempo con mamá aprendiendo del negocio familiar. – Baatar volvió a atraer a su hermana hacia sí.

– ¿Yo? Si... Yo. – La chica hizo un puchero, no se podía negar, ya Korra tendría que pagarle ese favor.

– ¿Se puede saber que es tan importante como para que no me acompañes? – Suyin escudriñó a su hijo tratando de obtener una respuesta satisfactoria a su anunciada ausencia.

– Tengo que cuidar los intereses de Kuvira. – Dicho esto el joven se levantó de su asiento. – Si me disculpan, debo ir a buscar a la jefa de la guardia.

La matriarca no pidió más explicaciones, confiaba en el juicio de su hijo y si eran asuntos que concernian a la joven hacendada lo permitiría pasar... por ahora.

Baatar dejo la habitación de su madre y anduvo por los pasillos cuidándose de no ser visto por Asami, sabia que Korra no se encontraba en la casa así que tendría que llegar al lugar de la cita siguiendo a la esposa de su amiga. Se escabullo en las caballerizas buscando su caballo, él cual ensillo y preparó para salir.

Espero con paciencia la salida de la joven de ojos esmeralda escondido entre la paja y los cajones de la caballeriza. Vio llegar a Kuvira con algunos mozos más tarde, tomó su caballo y los mozos fueron a por el carruaje donde llevarían a la familia Beifong. Partieron de la casa Mayor unos minutos después. De la joven de labios rojos aun no había rastro pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo más.

Un mozo de la cuadra llego a ensillar la yegua de la señora de la casa mientras ella esperaba ataviada con un traje de amazona, propio para montar a caballo. En cuanto estuvo listo y ensillado el animal, la joven monto y salió a toda prisa. Hasta entonces el militar tomo su caballo y lanzándose al galope la siguió a una distancia prudente.

– o –

Durante el desayuno la comandante echo de menos la presencia de su amigo, pero la atribuyó a que probablemente Baatar se habría encontrado una botella en su camino y estaría bastante indispuesto. Pues conociéndolo, después de una fiesta era cosa extraordinaria que el de gafas se mantuviera sobrio. Cuando supo que sería Opal y no su hermano quien les acompañara no se sorprendió en lo absoluto.

Asami se había sentido indispuesta y no los acompañaría. Kuvira se sentía con malestar no sólo físico sino que ahora le tenía que añadir el hecho de que su esposa la rechazará esta mañana. Pensó que las cosas podían arreglarse cuando le correspondió el beso de forma intensa, para al momento siguiente apartarla enérgicamente alegando que no estaba en condiciones ni de humor para eso y acto seguido dejarla en la cama con sus ganas contenidas y la frustración que venía después de eso. No se ganaría su perdón tan fácil.

Llegaron al ayuntamiento antes de medio día, se habían tardado pues la matriarca insistió en dar una vuelta por la plaza central con su hija y Kuvira como escolta. La dueña de la hacienda instruyó a su administrador para que tuviera todos los documentos listos para que la presidenta solo llegará a firmar.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en las oficinas del ayuntamiento, Suyin no soportaba estar mucho tiempo con Raiko así que procuro no demorarse demasiado en el trámite. Ya había revisado con anterioridad los papeles y esto era mera burocracia. Salieron del edificio una hora después.

– Al fin soy libre de esto. – La presidenta estiró sus extremidades y se echó a andar por la plaza deambulando entre los puestos del pequeño mercado que estaba enfrente del ayuntamiento.

– ¡Madre pareces una niña! ¿Donde quedo el decoro y la etiqueta? – La reprendió la señorita Beifong.

– ¡Ah calla! Estoy de vacaciones, puedo pasar por alto algunos protocolos. – Opal rodó los ojos y siguió a su madre en su caminata.

– Kuvira, ven acompáñame. – Suyin pidió a la militar quien ofreció su brazo y la llevo a recorrer los diferentes puestos del pequeño mercado.

Los soldados que escoltaban a la presidenta se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente para dejarlas disfrutar de su paseo, mientras Opal se aburría estando de chaperona de su madre. Se le hacía totalmente odioso pero tenía que aguantar por Korra y el tonto de su hermano.

– o –

El sol estaba casi en su punto más alto cuando Korra vio el caballo de Asami llegar a todo galope hasta el pequeño prado de flores. La chica de las esmeraldas se detuvo al pie de Korra y bajo con ayuda de está. La jefa de la guardia dejó que el caballo pastara libremente en el campo mientras ellas dos hablaban.

– Gracias por venir. – Dijo Korra con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Qué fue todo lo de anoche? – Preguntó Asami con evidente molestia.

– Fue lo que fue. Tenía que demostrarte que Kuvira tenía una relación a tus espaldas con Suyin. Yo tenía razón, ¿sigues pensando en mantenerte a su lado? Creo que es evidente que ella tiene a alguien más. – Los ojos verde esmeralda se enmarcaron con un gesto de disgusto a las palabras de la jefa de la guardia. ¿Cómo podía decirlo de esa forma tan cínica?

– Si es verdad, he hablado con Kuvira y ella me ha asegurado que todo eso acabo antes incluso de que ella y yo nos casaramos, antes de conocernos. – La chica caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de mantenerse en control. – No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Anoche te vi besando a Opal y no te importó que te viera. – Al fin podía sacar su reclamo contra la hija del capataz, los celos la tenían dominada.

– Es verdad también, pero tenía que hacerlo, era la única forma de obtener la información que necesitaba. – Asami se río con nerviosismo.

– ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – Korra se rasco la nuca ante la pregunta.

– De acuerdo, lo admito, un poco lo hice para molestarte. No es una disculpa, pero no puedes reclamarme eso sí fuiste tú quien me pidió alejarme de ti. – Asami no podía creer el descaro de la morena.

– Entonces, ¿para que enfrentarte a Kuvira de esa forma? Fue algo muy tonto y aún más tonto enviarme una nota para vernos. No debería haber venido. – La negación de Korra no se hizo esperar.

– ¡No¡ Se que no fue la cosa más lista, pero era la forma de presionar a la comandante para que admitiera la verdad ante ti. – La morena gesticulo con las manos para dar énfasis a lo que decía. – Y la nota era necesaria, después de mi afrenta no podía presentarme en la hacienda como si nada, conociendo a la comandante seguramente me castigaria o me correría de la casa, no puedo permitir eso, no ahora.

– ¡Perdí la nota! – Dijo casi en un grito Asami.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Korra se llevó la mano a la frente preguntándose si había escuchado bien.

– Perdí la nota que me entrego Bolin. – La chica de piel pálida se sentó en una de las rocas que había en el campo con toda la frustración en su rostro. – Ayer Kuvira regreso al cuarto bastante pasada de copas. – Korra quizo hablar pero Asami le pidió callar. – Ella no fue, esta mañana se mantuvo con calma, no note nada fuera de lugar en su comportamiento. – Recordó el incidente de la bañera pero lo desecho rápidamente. – Creo que ha sido Baatar.

– ¿Pero cómo? ¿Baatar? – Korra no sabia como es que él pudiera tener algo que ver.

– Baatar ayudo a Kuvira a llegar a la habitación. Yo me distraje con ella, había dejado el papel sobre mi cómoda, cuando me levante esta mañana la nota ya no estaba. Él fue el único que pudo haberla tomado. – La morena sabia que eso solo podría traer problemas, el capitán era listo, podía atar cabos y descubrirla.

– ¿Haz hablado con él? – Quizo saber la morena pero Asami negó con la cabeza.

– Lo busque esta mañana pero nadie supo darme razón de él, únicamente que desayuno en la cocina y nadie supo nada más de él. – La chica hundió su cara entre sus manos.

– ¡Tenemos que irnos! Buscaré a Mako y a Bolin y nos vamos en este momento. No volveré a dejarte ir o podría pasar algo. Esta vez tu vienes conmigo. – Korra silbo para llamar a su caballo y la yegua de Asami pero estos no estaban.

La joven de labios rojos le estaba peleando su imposición de querer irse y no presto atención a lo que hacía Korra. La morena silbó una vez más pero los caballos se habían esfumado. No estaban por ningún lado. Saco su arma de la funda en su cinturón y se acercó a Asami tratando de protegerla, ojos esmeralda no entendió por que había hecho eso hasta que cayó en cuenta de que su yegua no estaba por ningún lado.

– Me temo que no puedo permitir que se vayan. – Una voz a sus espaldas dijo.

Ambas voltearon y de la parte de atrás de un árbol la figura de Baatar emergió. Tenía sendas revólveres en sus manos amenazando a las dos mujeres.

– Creo que tenemos que sentarnos a charlar un poco. – Movió la punta de sus pistolas para indicar que ambas tomarán asiento en una de las rocas que había. – Baja tu arma Korra o debo llamar a tu padre el capataz para que te lo pida. – Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron al escucharlo decir eso.

– ¡Baatar por favor! ¿Qué significa esto? – Asami suplico al militar, pero Korra con un gesto le pidió que no hablara.

– Capitán, quiere hablar, hablemos entonces. – La morena tiro su pistola a los pies de su superior en señal de rendición para evitar un enfrentamiento en donde Asami pudiera estar involucrada y saliera mal parada.

– o –

Momentos antes...

Asami había andado con su yegua sin voltear atrás o siquiera prestar atención si alguien la seguía, pensando que Baatar había marchado con su esposa a sus negocios en el pueblo. El militar agradecía eso, le había hecho más fácil el ir tras ella. No anduvieron mucho tiempo cuando la chica comenzó a bajar su velocidad indicándole que probablemente ya estaba por llegar a su destino. El de gafas salio del camino y se perdió detrás de la maleza y algunos arbustos.

Dejó su caballo cerca y anduvo a pie hasta donde las dos jóvenes se encontraron. Con sigilo se acercó para evitar ser visto, aunque Korra y Asami estaban demasiado enfrascadas en su discusión que seguramente no repararian en él aunque se les plantase enfrente.

Las escucho discutir por el incidente en la fiesta, lo que hablaban realmente no le sorprendió, pero una cosa era segura, si quería respuestas tendría que sacarlas aunque fuera a punta de pistola. La yegua de Asami se acercó a él sin que lo esperará y decidió aprovechar esa suerte.

Con cuidado atrajo a ambos animales y los llevo hasta un grupo de árboles donde los ato al tronco de un árbol para que no pudieran regresar con sus dueñas. Les cortaría su forma de escape.

Regreso hasta donde seguían hablando Korra y Asami, no se habían alertado por la falta de sus caballos, ellas seguían discutiendo. Fue allí cuando escucho su nombre, la chica de ojos esmeralda le acababa de decir a la morena que había sido él quien tomara la nota. Por instinto llevo una de sus manos a su chaqueta y pudo sentir la carta que escribiera a su amiga informándole de la probable relación de su esposa y la jefa de la guardia, y el papel que probaba eso.

Quitó el seguro que mantenía a sus pistolas en las fundas de su cinturón y tomó ambas en sus manos, respiró para calmar su cuerpo y al escuchar que la morena buscaba sus caballos para escapar con la esposa de su amiga decidió salir de su escondite.

– o –

– ¿Ahora que harás con lo que te hemos dicho? – Quizo saber Asami. Tanto ella como Korra habían explicado al militar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas, el como las separaron para que ella aceptará casarse con Kuvira y todo lo que tuviera que pasar Korra hasta conocerlos y regresar a la hacienda.

– Esa es una historia de amor bastante triste y no me malentiendas Asami, realmente me pareces una buena persona igual que Korra, pero aquí está implicada una tercera persona que no tiene ningún conocimiento de todo esto y que seguramente sufrirá mucho cuando se enteré de todo. – Las lagrimas en los ojos esmeralda aparecieron, el daño que le causaría a Kuvira era la razón por la que estaba llorando.

– Nunca fue mi intención engañarla, yo ni siquiera sabia quien era ella cuando la salve en el campo de batalla. – Korra se excusó.

– Lo sé, en realidad eso explica el porqué de tu aversión a Kuvira y que a pesar de ello siguieras junto a ella. Lo único que buscabas era volver aquí. – Escucharlo de Baatar le hizo sentir vergüenza de sus acciones, aunque lo detestara tenía una deuda con la comandante por haber salvado a su padre y haberle dado una oportunidad para demostrar su valía como líder en la guardia de la capital. – ¡Pero carajo! ¿Tienes que ser tan hija de la gran puta para usar de ese modo a quien te a brindado su mano y te a dado su apoyo incondicional? – Por un instante Baatar permitio que su enojo lo dominará.

La morena cerro sus puños con rabia. Si lo exponía de esa forma, ni ella podía negar que se había comportado de mala manera en su afán de recuperar el amor de Asami.

– Se que lo que nos paso no nos disculpa de nada y que estoy en deuda con la comandante pero debes entender que no es sólo mi vida la que esta en juego aquí, mi padre, Mako, Bolin, Kuvira y hasta Asami aun siendo su hija, todo aquel que quiera ayudarme o represente una amenaza a los intereses de Hiroshi Sato morirá si él así lo desea. – Aunque le costara, Asami debía reconocer que eso probablemente fuera cierto pero se negaba a aceptarlo del todo.

– ¿Qué es lo que piensas de eso? – Interrogó Baatar a la hija del administrador.

– Me niego a pensar que mi padre pueda llegar a ser capaz de algo así, no soy hija de un monstruo, pero él mismo acepto que mandó secuestrar a Korra y me amenazó con matarla si ella seguía insistiendo en... Separarme de Kuvira. – El militar sopeso sus palabras, sin duda el administrador era un hombre bastante sórdido, en los negocios no se tentaba el corazón para hacer los que fuera con tal de obtener lo que quería.

Eso le había preocupado a su amiga y era la razón por la cual ella lo pusiera junto a él para vigilar sus pasos. A pesar de todo ni siquiera Kuvira confiaba en su suegro y si era verdad lo que ellas dos decían, su amiga estaba en peligro con ese hombre a cargo de su fortuna. Y él había sido un estúpido por no tomar tan en serio su preocupación y dejarse llevar por las distracciones que Sato le puso enfrente. Se maldijo por eso, tenía que buscar la manera de hacer caer a ese bastardo antes de que hiciera más daño aún.

– Solo hay algunas cosas más que quiero saber antes de que esta conversación acabe y necesito que sean honestas por una vez en su vida. – Las miró a las dos tratando de transmitir con su mirada toda la severidad de la que pudiera hacer uso. – Korra, si es verdad todo eso que dices, ¿Tienes pruebas que sostengan tú acusación contra Hiroshi? – La morena asintió.

– Las tengo. – Contestó con seguridad.

– Si es así, necesito que me las entregues. – Exigió el chico de gafas.

– Tendremos que hacer un acuerdo entonces. – Sentenció la morena cruzando los brazos.

– ¿Creo que no estas en posición de pedir un acuerdo? – La jefa de la guardia sonrió con descaro.

– Matame y no obtendrás nada. Haz un acuerdo conmigo y ambos saldremos ganando. – Asami volteó a verla con incredulidad, ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo Korra?

– Muy bien. – Se giró y quedo de frente mirando a la chica de ojos esmeralda. – Solo hay una cosa antes de responderle a Korra, ¿Asami realmente amas a Kuvira o la amas a ella? – Korra se molesto con la pregunta.

– Espera, si piensas condicionar tu decisión con que Asami se quede o no con Kuvira no lo voy a permitir. – Brinco de inmediato la morena ante la cuestión que Baatar hacia a la otra chica.

– ¡La decisión esta tomada, esto lo hago para saber si tengo que recoger en pedazos el alma de Kuvira o no! – Casi dijo en un grito a la interrupción de Korra.

– Baatar, amo a Kuvira, me case con ella por amor... – De eso no tenía duda Asami, sin embargo las cosas ahora habían cambiado.

– ¿Pero? – Dijo el chico Beifong más calmado.

– También amo a Korra, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, yo estaría con ella y no casada con Kuvira. – Esa respuesta disgusto al de gafas.

– Asami, no puedes hacer eso, estas jugando con los sentimientos de dos personas aquí, tienes que tomar una decisión. O Korra o Kuvira. No por no querer lastimar a mi amiga te ates a un matrimonio que no tiene futuro eso solo las haría infelices a la larga. Es mejor que si quieres estar con ella, –señaló a la morena, – tengas que herir a Kuvira con la verdad de tu boca y no con los rumores de los que pueda enterarse después y no halla una buena solución a todo esto. – La chica de ojos esmeralda sopeso las palabras de Baatar, el tenía razón sea cual sea su decisión podría hacer infelices a las tres o darse la oportunidad de volver a comenzar con Korra y aunque tal vez ahora Kuvira no lo viera así, ella también tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más.

¿A quien amaba más?

¿Con quien no podría vivir si esa persona faltará en su vida?

– Tranquila, piénsalo, toma una decisión y más tarde hablamos. No te voy a obligar a que me contestes en este momento y te sientas presionada. Es algo que va a repercutir en la vida de las tres y tienes que hacerlo con plena conciencia de las consecuencias que vendrán. – Baatar en este punto había bajado sus armas y las había guardado de nuevo en sus respectivas fundas del cinturón, con sus manos tomó las manos de Asami mientras le decia: – Yo no te juzgo, sea cual sea tu decisión tendrás mi apoyo. Solo piénsalo bien.

El chico dejo a Asami y se levantó agarrando la pistola de Korra que estaba tirada en el suelo.

– Es tiempo de escoltar a la señora a su casa y después tú y yo iremos a resolver este asunto. – Se dirigió a la ojiazul. – Te daré un último voto de confianza, me ayudaras con esto y se hará la justicia necesaria, para ti, para tu padre y para todos los que hayan sido afectados con las acciones de Hiroshi Sato pero deberás respetar la decisión que Asami tome aún cuando está no te favorezca, ¿estás de acuerdo? – Extendió la mano donde tenía el arma dando la culata hacia Korra.

– De acuerdo. – Ella contempló la pistola y los ojos del chico buscando donde estaba la trampa, sonrió, estiró la mano para agarrarla pero en el último segundo Baatar la retiro de su vista.

– Creo que ahora que estamos de acuerdo, yo guardaré esta pistola como garantía de tu palabra. – La atrajo hacia sí guardandolo detrás de él en su cinturón.

Aunque quisiera no podía confiar del todo en la morena, pero hizo esto para que Asami estuviera más tranquila, el respetaría su palabra y si tuviera que hacerlo haría respetar la palabra de Korra, a pesar de ella misma.

– Ve por los caballos. – Mando a la morena indicándole donde estaban.

Korra corrió hacia donde le señalará Baatar y no tardó en encontrarlos detrás de un montón de arbustos, jalo las riendas de los tres y los llevo hasta donde estaban ellos dos.

Durante ese tiempo la chica de labios rojos había estado reflexionando todas sus acciones ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Una vez que todo esto quedará resuelto y Korra pudiera ser ella misma de nuevo y su padre pagará por sus delitos, ¿Qué debía hacer ella?

– Te ayudo a subir. – Korra se ofreció dándole su brazo para que la otra chica pudiera montar su yegua.

– Gracias. – Se miraron a los ojos y la sonrisa que la morena le brindaba le hizo sentir calidez en su interior, un sentimiento muy diferente al que la sonrisa de su esposa le hacía sentir, el enigma y el aura de misterio que Kuvira le transmitía, en cambio Korra era un libro abierto para ella.

Subió a su yegua en posición de amazona y los otros dos le siguieron. Jalaron a galope rumbo a la casa Mayor.

– o –

– Te noto preocupada, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Suyin apretó la mano que estaba alrededor del brazo de la militar. La matriarca se había dado cuenta de que algo rondaba la mente de su protegida predilecta y la tenía distraída.

– He hablado con Asami respecto a lo que hubo entre tú y yo. – Suspiró y Suyin asintió esperando que continuará. – Ella esta bastante molesta, tiene la creencia de que aún tenemos una relación más allá del trato profesional, pero le he asegurado que lo nuestro termino hace algún tiempo. – La matriarca movió su mano hasta sostener y entrelazar sus dedos con los de la militar.

– Eso es verdad, pero creo que en parte ha sido mi culpa, he sido demasiado transparente con mis sentimientos por ti y se que tú... – Kuvira negó con la cabeza deshaciendo el agarre y volteo a buscar a Opal, la chica se había entretenido viendo unos puestos de algunas chucherías a cierta distancia.

– Lo que pueda o no sentir por ti, eso ya no importa, estoy casada y no pienso perder a Asami. – Lo que acababa de decir Kuvira molesto a Suyin sobremanera, volvió a tomar su mano y la arrastró a un rincón lejos de la vista de su hija.

– ¿En verdad? – Acercó su cuerpo acortando la distancia entre ambas y afianzando su agarre.

– Su, por favor. – Kuvira miró hacia otro lado pues no aguanto seguir mirando esos ojos color verde pistache.

– Dime que no sientes nada por mi, y que no quisieras volver a tenerme entre tus brazos. – La mujer mayor hundió su cara en el cuello de la militar depositando pequeños besos en su piel.

– No puedo mentirte pero eso no quiere decir que sucederá. – Separó un poco el cuerpo de Suyin tratando de apartar el embriagador aroma de rosas que emanaba de ella.

– Tendré paciencia, se que sientes lo mismo y sabré esperar mi momento. Recuerdas cuando me dijiste eso la primera vez que rechace tus intenciones amorosas. – Sonrió de forma juguetona. – Yo estaba casada y tu eras mi soldado más prometedor... Y también el pecado más tentador que había tenido nunca. – Acercó su rostro rozando con sus labios el oído de la menor. – Parece que se han invertido los papeles. – Bajo trazando la línea de la mandíbula con sus labios hasta encontrarse con los labios de Kuvira.

– ¿Qué hay de tus hijos? – Volteo la cara deshaciendo el contacto.

– Ellos ya son grandes, ya tiene su vida y yo debo pensar en la mía. – Agarro la barbilla de la militar obligandola a que la viera. – Podemos mantener el secreto... no sería la primera vez.

Se separó justo al tiempo en que Opal apareció por allí y se les quedo viendo con cara acusadora.

– ¿Esta todo bien? – Preguntó más por mero trámite que por otra cosa, pues suponía lo que debía estar pasando al ver la rigidez en el cuerpo de la militar y la soberbia plantada en el de su madre.

– Todo excelente corazón. – Se próximo a su hija tomando su brazo y jalandola para seguir caminando por los alrededores.

– o –

– Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros. – Baatar y Korra detuvieron sus caballos a pocos metros de llegar a la hacienda. – Señora usted debe continuar sola, para esta noche esperemos que todo este resuelto y tenga una respuesta.

El militar asintió con la cabeza a modo de despedida al finalizar de hablar, ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre los ojos zafiro y en una súplica muda le pidió se cuidara. Espoleo su yegua y entro en la hacienda.

– ¿Ahora a donde vamos? – Se dirigió a la jefa de la guardia, su caballo estaba inquieto y no paraba de moverse.

– Iremos a casa de mi padre. – Jalo las riendas del animal para que este tomara rumbo opuesto a la hacienda y emprendió la carrera con Baatar a sus espaldas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pequeño conjunto de casas donde vivían los jornaleros que trabajaban en la hacienda, se detuvieron frente a la casa del capataz pero este no estaba en casa a esa hora. Pasaron al interior y la morena comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas que había allí.

Tiro sobre la mesa del modesto comedor una serie de documentos que su padre y otros de ellos habían logrado recopilar de los negocios turbios del administrador.

– Aquí tienes lo que necesitas, son solo algunos pero serán suficientes para hundirlo. Son facturas, transacciones y recibos de honorarios que el administrador ha emitido a supuestas empresas que le compran el ganado y la cosecha, los factura a un precio menor al que en realidad los vende y se queda con el resto del dinero. – Korra le mostró dos facturas duplicadas, una en donde de acuerdo a la fecha, se hacía la venta de 150 cabezas de ganado a un precio a una compañía de carne y en otra con los mismos datos se mostraba el precio devaluado. Nada más en ese negocio Hiroshi se estaba embolsando la friolera de casi la mitad del pago.

– Ese hijo de puta esta desbancando la herencia de la familia de Kuvira. – Se ajustó las gafas bastante enfadado y siguió revisando el resto de los documentos.

– Aparte están todas las vejaciones que ha cometido contra los campesinos y mozos que trabajan para la hacienda. El cabrón les quita casi todo en la tienda de raya y los obliga a trabajar jornadas extenuantes. – Korra tomó asiento jalando una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la mesa.

– ¿Y por que nadie se queja? – Baatar levantó la vista de los papeles mirando a la morena.

– Para que hacerlo, Kuvira no está aquí todo el tiempo, además de que Hiroshi se encargaría de castigar a aquel que lo llegue a delatar. Lo sé por experiencia. – La morena se paró y se quitó la camisa dejando expuestas las marcas que cuando más joven el administrador inflingiera sobre ella.

– ¡Lo voy a enviar al paredón! Kuvira jamás permitiría que algo así le pasara a su gente. – Korra se volvió a colocar su camisa mientras el de gafas golpeaba la mesa con frustración.

– ¿Cómo piensas hacer que eso pase? Hiroshi no caerá sin dar pelea, tiene un grupo de hombres que lo protegen y no se tentaran el corazón para matar. Por esa misma razón mi padre y los otros trabajadores no han podido enfrentarlo. – Korra cruzó los brazos esperando que le dijera una solución a todo esto.

– Pero si tenias todas estas pruebas, podías ir con la comandante y ella te hubiera respaldado. – Le reclamó.

– Si, pero eso significaba que tendría que revelar quien soy y Hiroshi se hubiera lanzado contra mi familia y contra mi, y probablemente Kuvira no me hubiera creído si sabia que tenia algo que ver son Asami. – Baatar Tenía que reconocer que eso podría pasar y al final todo se definiría en la palabra de uno contra la del otro.

– Bueno, pero ahora cuentas con un nuevo factor, yo convencere a Kuvira de la culpabilidad de Hiroshi y tu inocencia, solo que tendrás que confesarle la verdad antes de que él la convenza de lo contrario. – Recogió los documentos que había estado revisando y los guardo en la maleta donde Korra los había estado guardando.

– Muy bien, ¿Ahora que sigue? – La morena hizo el intento de tomarlos pero Baatar no se lo permitió.

– Busquemos a Hiroshi, tenemos la sorpresa de nuestra parte, él no lo verá venir. – Ambos salieron de la casa del capataz y volvieron a montar los caballos.

Korra llamo a un chiquillo que estaba por allí cerca y le pidió que buscará a su padre y lo alertara. Temía que él quisiera ir solo a enfrentar a Hiroshi, aunque llevarán el elemento sorpresa, no tenían ninguna garantía de que el administrador se rindiera tan fácil, necesitaban un respaldo.

Partieron rumbo al pueblo, Baatar sabia que el administrador debía estar en la oficina que tenía allí tratando algunos negocios de la hacienda.

– o –

El carruaje transportaba a la presidenta y a su hija de regreso a la casa Mayor con Kuvira y algunos soldados escoltandola, entre ellos iban Mako y Bolin. No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta la casa y las Beifong bajaron del carruaje yendo al interior de la misma. La comandante vio a su capataz aproximarse con evidente preocupación.

– ¡Buenas tardes Tonraq! ¿Alguna novedad? – Se acercó al hombreton quien al verla se detuvo indeciso.

– ¡Buenas tardes patrona! Todo bien, solo estaba buscando a estos chicos. – Llamo a los hermanos quienes acudieron hasta él. – Si me disculpa. – Hizo una pequeña reverencia y fue al encuentro de los muchachos.

La comandante lo vio hablar a prisa con ellos y salieron a enseguida los tres. Mako dejo a otro de los soldados a cargo. Le pico la curiosidad y algo le impulso a querer seguirlos, dio un paso para ir por su caballo pero...

– ¿Kuvira no vienes? – La voz de Suyin la detuvo y dudo por un segundo.

– Si ya voy. – Entrego las riendas a uno de los mozos de cuadra y entro a la casa, sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento después de ver la cara del capataz.

Mientras cruzaba la puerta de entrada recordó que su esposa le había dicho que estaría fuera por la tarde así que buscaría algo que hacer mientras su esposa regresaba, quizás trabajará un rato en su despacho o saliera a las caballerizas a checar los potrillos que acababan de nacer, claro si es que la presidenta no requería alguna otra cosa.

Ya en el interior, Opal se dispenso y pidió retirarse a sus aposentos para poder descansar, su madre la despidió y Kuvira iba a hacer lo mismo pero antes de que ella pudiera Suyin se le adelanto.

– Vamos a tu oficina, hay un tema aún por tratar. – Sin esperar una respuesta la mujer mayor camino por el pasillo y entro al despacho de la militar quien la siguió de cerca.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Creí que todas tus dudas habían sido resueltas esta mañana en el ayuntamiento. ¿Hay algo que quieras volver a revisar? – Cerro la puerta de su oficina y antes de que pudiera recibir una contestación Suyin le indico con una seña que tomará asiento en un sofá de dos plazas que tenía cerca y en donde ella ya estaba sentada.

– Hay algo que quiero volver a revisar y tu también. – La militar se acercó y se sentó a su lado esperando que la mayor comenzará con la platica.

Después del pequeño encuentro que tuvieran esa mañana la militar se sentía de alguna manera incómoda, más bien tensa alrededor de su maestra. Era como si el mismo destino le jugará una broma poniéndola del otro lado de la moneda, ahora siendo ella la persona comprometida y tentada a dejarse llevar por sus instintos con la otra mujer.

Suyin recorría de arriba a abajo su brazo con el cabestrillo, prodigandole caricias delineando los músculos de la militar quien de forma involuntaria se estremecía con el toque. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando como si de un viejo sueño se tratara, reconociendo el tacto que en otros tiempos recibía cada día en sus encuentros furtivos. Su mente le decía que se retirara pero su cuerpo no le respondía a esa orden, estaba embrujado por la sensación, por la poderosa mirada de la matriarca. Como si de una mariposa atraída por la luz de una fogata, Kuvira fue cerrando la distancia entre las dos. Suyin sonrió con malicia sabiendo el poder que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella y con avidez se besaron cuando sus bocas estuvieron unidas.

Los recuerdos de esos días pasados, el anhelo por poseer lo ajeno y dominar el fruto prohibido, era lo que la había impulsado a aquel acto lascivo. Colocó su mano sana en la nuca de la mujer mayor atrayendola más hacia ella, sus lenguas estaban enfrascadas en una lucha sin cuartel que llenaba de satisfacción a Suyin al ver que Kuvira había cedido ante ella.

– o –

Una de las sirvientas de la casa acababa de avisarle a Asami que su esposa había llegado y se encontraba en su despacho. Ella había dado la orden de que fuera notificada de inmediato cuando Kuvira estuviera en casa, necesitaba verla y hablar con ella para tomar una decisión. Necesitaba esa certeza que le permitiera definir cual seria su elección. Solo que antes debía esclarecer sus sentimientos por la militar. Con esa idea en la cabeza salio de su cuarto y fue rumbo al despacho de su esposa.

Cruzó los pasillos que separaban el cuarto del matrimonio de la oficina. Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar, se disculparia con su esposa por lo sucedido entre ellas esa mañana. Sabia que su molestia era injustificada pues a pesar de todo Kuvira le había hablado con honestidad y ella había sobre reaccionado temiendo una posible infidelidad cuando era ella misma quien había estado mintiendo.

Iba a llamar a la puerta pero decidió entrar por su propio pie pensando en que probablemente la militar estuviera sola.

Abrió y lo que se encontró la sorprendió.

– ¡Kuvira! – Gritó cuando vio que la dueña de la hacienda estaba besando a Suyin en el sofá, el cuello de su camisa estaba descolocado, el cabello de la presidenta alborotado y sus respiraciones irregulares.

Kuvira se separó de la mujer mayor de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba en su despacho.

– ¡Asami! – Dijo en contestación pero su esposa ya estaba abandonando la habitación a toda prisa sin esperar una explicación.

Corrio tras ella dejando a Suyin en la oficina. No iba a permitir que su esposa se fuera así de esa manera.

– ¡Asami espera! – Logro darle alcance agarrando su muñeca y deteniendo su avance.

– ¡Sueltame! Soy una idiota por creer en ti. ¡No quiero verte! – Empujó la mano de su esposa para deshacer el agarre y gritarle.

Kuvira se detuvo y soltó a la mujer de ojos esmeralda, los cuales estaban bañados de lágrimas, le impactó verla de esa forma, así que respeto su deseo de dejarla en paz. Sabía que lo había estropeado de forma monumental.

La vio alejarse por el pasillo con todo ese dolor en su corazón.

– o –

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¡Cuentenme! No sean malos. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__¡Nuevo capítulo! Bueno, la continuación del anterior, por lo que no será muy largo. Como ya les había mencionado, esta parte la quise poner por separado para tenerlos con el yisus in la maut. Espero que se logre el cometido. ¡Esta bueno! Con este iniciamos la parte final de la historia. _

_Como resumen les diré que Kuv Kuv se va a enterar de parte de la verdad en este episodio, el que viene va a encarar a Asami y habrá pelea. Me duele pensar en lo que nos espera la cosa. _

_Agradecimientos especiales a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review y leer mi historia. Aun no determinó cual será el final de este fic (entiendo a Asami, no sabría con cual de las dos quedarme). _

_**Gaby**__, amor mío Baatar no es ningún blandengue es un buen amigo que busca hacer lo que cree mejor. __**Devil**__, espero te guste esta parte, viene con mucha acción y que bueno que nos regalas un nuevo capítulo de tu historia Korvira, es bueno tenerte de vuelta. __**The evil queen 777**__, tú si sabes... Yo también quiero eso, pero falta que Asami lo quiera también. __**River**__, me he reído mucho con tu comentario, jajaja, aún faltan más corazones por romper. __**Hanel Bluma**__, chica a ver que tal te agrada este capi, no es muy largo pero si intenso. __**Obini**__, por supuesto que nunca dejaría a mi Kuv sola, ni muerta la dejaría sola. __**L. Gllerz**__, me llenas de flores XD gracias, ojala este esté tan intenso para ti. __**Cosasmias**__, ¿korrasami? Todo depende de Asami y de si Kuv se deja que se la quiten. __**Tsunade**__, que bueno que te haya gustado me alegro mucho. __**Shane. Kstr**__, pondremos una velita para que Asami se nos decida por Kuv. _

_No me linchen por lo que va a pasar en este capítulo y en el siguiente. Van a ser muy de feels (espero). La furia de Kuvira va a salir a flote. _

– o –

Se escuchó claramente cuando la puerta de su cuarto cerro, el golpe sonó tan fuerte que más de un pajarillo que andaba en el patio salio volante asustado con el ruido. La militar se había quedado plantada en el pasillo que daba a la habitación que compartía con su esposa. Por dentro se derrumbó, aunque permanecía de pie. Las cosas no debían ser así, se dijo, ¿Por qué cometí tal estupidez?

Sonaron algunos pasos detrás de ella pero no quiso voltear a verla, su perfume le llego a la nariz y supo perfectamente de quien se trataba al sentir ese aroma a rosas.

– Déjala que se calme un poco, ya hablaras con ella más tarde. – Suyin se aproximó hasta Kuvira pero permaneció a una distancia prudente, consciente de que no podía presionar demasiado a la militar a riesgo de que esta quisiera desquitar su enojo con ella.

– Acabo de arruinar mi matrimonio por un desliz contigo. – Dijo con algo de rabia. – No puedo perder a la persona que más amo por esto. Suyin, lo nuestro termino porque tú así lo decidiste, no vengas ahora a revolver mi mente y mi corazón cuando este ya le pertenece a alguien más. Limitemonos a una relación de trabajo únicamente. – Se quitó el cabestrillo aventando la tela contra el suelo. No mas consentimientos, no más autocompasión, tenía que ser firme.

– Dejare pasar esas palabras porque en este momento estas alterada, tu también necesitas calmarte. Hablaremos cuando estés más relajada. – Antes de que Kuvira pudiera responderle, la matriarca se retiró del lugar.

La militar se quedo a solas. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Iba a insistir con Asami? Pero si lograba hacer que la escuchara, ¿Qué diablos era lo que iba a decirle? ¿Qué era una estúpida, una idiota por haber hecho lo que había hecho? ¿Con que cara podía plantarse delante de su esposa y decirle que todo lo que le había dicho esa mañana era verdad cuando horas después la encontrara besándose con otra mujer?

Regreso a su despacho y se desplomó en su silla frente al escritorio. Algo tenía que hacer, por lo pronto, a pesar de ella misma, tendría que seguir el consejo de Suyin, esperaría hasta que su esposa estuviera más calmada.

Se levantó yendo hasta la vitrina de su padre y tomó una botella de licor. La abrió le dio un trago directo de la botella. La amargura y el calor bajaron por su garganta y al final decidió volver a dejarla donde estaba. Salio de su despacho dirigiéndose a las caballerizas.

– o –

Baatar y Korra llegaron al pueblo a galope, pero antes de entrar el de gafas se detuvo de golpe y cambio el rumbo de sus pasos. La morena apenas pudo hacer el cambio de trayecto y su caballo casi se vuelca cuando ésta jalo las riendas de forma brusca.

– ¿Qué rayos es lo que haces? – Preguntó a los gritos Korra bastante molesta.

– Llegaremos por separado, no es prudente que nos vean llegar juntos. – Le contesto deteniéndose levemente. – Yo entraré primero al edificio y tu me seguirás unos minutos después. – Se echó a andar nuevamente dejándola atrás.

La morena tomó el sentido contrario, llegaría a las oficinas del administrador por la calle de abajo, un camino más largo, pues la ruta que había tomado el capitán Beifong lo conduciría por la calle principal. Aprovecharia este respiró para tratar de buscar refuerzos, esperaba que a estas alturas su padre estuviera enterado y trajera ayuda.

Se tardó un poco en llegar al lugar. Llevo su caballo a una posta y lo amarró. Observó que Baatar ya estaba en el interior del edificio, su caballo estaba en el frente. Había gente que entraba y salía aunque no era demasiada. Avanzó y entro al edificio evitando el contacto visual con las otras personas.

Subió las escaleras y al inicio del segundo piso el militar la estaba esperando.

– Tardaste demasiado. – Le reprendió el capitán.

– Había demasiadas personas en la entrada. – Se excusó. – ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Miró al otro buscando una respuesta, hasta ahora el tipo no le había revelado cuales eran sus planes, todo lo iba haciendo al instante.

– Entraremos los dos a la oficina de Hiroshi. Ven. – Comenzó a andar por el pasillo a paso decidido.

La morena se sentía inquieta con todo eso, tenía un mal presentimiento, no le gustaba nada lo que Baatar estaba haciendo, ir en ataque frontal contra el administrador no era lo más sensato. El maletín con los papeles iba de la mano del Beifong y pudo apreciar que su revolver estaba en su espalda, trataría de recuperarlo en cuanto pudiera, así como los papeles. Detestaba no poder tener el control de la situación.

Llegaron hasta la entrada a la oficina, la secretaria estaba al frente y los detuvo.

– Señor Beifong, ¡Buenas tardes! – El chico hizo una reverencia y sonrió como un conquistador, Korra se quedo con cara de interrogación al ver la interacción entre ellos.

– ¡Buenas tardes Ginger! – La mujer le devolvió el gesto coqueteandole, era evidente que estos dos habían estado haciendo migas últimamente.

La pelirroja era una mujer bastante atractiva, con curvas voluptuosas, labios carnosos y unos ojos bastante seductores. Una joya que adornaba el despacho de ese miserable.

– ¿Qué lo trae por aquí amable caballero? – Le guiñó un ojo.

– Asuntos de negocios lastimosamente, aunque creo que quizás después usted y yo podamos salir a dar un paseo, eso haría que el viaje hasta aquí valga la pena. – Korra quería vomitar, ver a el capitán en plan de don Juan se le hacía bastante pesado. – ¿Esta el Sr. Sato?

– Ha estado aquí desde la mañana que regreso del ayuntamiento. Creí que usted vendría con él. – La cháchara insulsa de esos dos la estaba sacando de quicio, si por ella hubiera sido habría entrado derribando la puerta y apuntando su pistola.

– ¡Oh, no! Tuve otros asuntos que atender, pero ya estoy aquí. ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? – Baatar se había acercado la chica lo suficiente para hablarle casi al oído y le susurro algo.

– ¡Capitán! Pero que cosas dice, jijiji. – La tipa se rió colocándose una mano sobre la boca. – Permiteme anunciarlo.

El de gafas se apartó y dejo pasar a la mujer a la oficina donde seguramente el administrador estaría trabajando.

Korra miró a Baatar con cara de incredulidad por lo que acababa de hacer.

– ¿Qué? Yo también tengo mi encanto. – Se río a carcajadas y Korra solo lo ignoró.

Hasta ese momento reparo en su alrededor, era la primera vez que visitaba ese lugar. No era muy común que los de la hacienda vinieran aquí, si acaso su padre, como capataz, lo había hecho cuando entregaba algún informe de las cosas en la hacienda, pero usualmente eso lo trataban en la casa Mayor.

Las paredes estaban revestidas con paneles de madera y papel tapiz con un diseño muy sobrio y seco, en tonos caoba y rojizos. En cierto modo hasta la secretaria era parte de la decoración.

La pelirroja salió casi enseguida y les dio el paso.

– Adelante. – Abrió la puerta y Baatar cruzó primero, la morena le siguió pero antes de que ella cerrará la puerta pudo ver como la entrada principal se abría para dar paso a un viejo conocido de largos y delgados bigotes.

– o –

Tonraq y los hermanos, llegaron al pueblo enfilandose a las oficinas del administrador. Sin embargo la calle principal estaba bloqueada por soldados de la guardia local. Los tres se miraron con recelo, algo estaba pasando y no les gustaba nada como pintaba todo. Mako en calidad de teniente se acercó a los soldados que estaban apostados bloqueando el paso.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – llamo enseguida dirigiéndose al más próximo que estaba lejos del resto de los soldados.

– Teniente, – el tipo se cuadro al verlo, – fuimos requeridos para mantener esta área segura.

– ¿Quién dio la orden? – El hermano mayor deseaba escuchar el nombre de Korra, que la chica hubiera dispuesto esto para la captura del infame administrador.

– No lo sé, pero el teniente Sao es a quien se le dio la indicación. – Mako se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre, el teniente Sao era uno de los hombres de confianza de Baatar, un soldado de la capital.

– Pero él no tiene jurisdicción aquí. – El soldado frente a él se encogió de hombros.

– Discúlpeme teniente pero solo seguimos ordenes de un superior, usted, su hermano y la jefa de la guardia deben ser detenidos. – Hizo el amago de querer sacar su pistola pero Mako se le adelanto soltandole un golpe a la mandíbula que lo hizo caer inconsciente.

Llamo con señas a su hermano y a Tonraq que acudieron a él de inmediato y juntos arrastraron el cuerpo del soldado a un rincón en la calle acultandolo de la vista del resto.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Bolin estaba nervioso se preguntaba que era lo que estaba pasando para que Mako atacará así a un compañero.

– No lo sé, pero le han puesto un precio a nuestra cabeza y a la de Korra. No podemos permitir que nos vean o nos detendrán. – Le quitó sus armas al soldado inconsciente y fueron a buscar la manera de llegar al despacho del administrador por otro camino.

– o –

Un hombre a caballo llego corriendo a todo galope a la casa Mayor, vestía un uniforme de la guardia y buscaba a la dueña de la hacienda. Rápidamente uno de los mozos fue a notificarle a Kuvira de la llegada del soldado. Ella se encontraba cepillando su caballo en las caballerizas, de inmediato dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salió al encuentro del hombre a caballo.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede soldado? – El tipo se apeó del animal y saco una carta de su chaqueta entregándosela a la comandante.

– El teniente Sao le envía esto por ordenes del capitán Beifong. – Dijo el soldado y Kuvira rompió el sello para leer el contenido.

Leyó el documento quedándose atónita con lo que allí decía.

– ¿Por qué diablos quiere mi capitán detener a mi jefa de la guardia y sus hombre? – El soldado no supo que contestarle y tembló ligeramente al ver la cara de ira de la comandante.

– El teniente Sao recibió la orden, el capitán pidió que se diera aviso a usted y se procediera a la detención de los implicados. – Kuvira arrugó el papel entre sus manos y grito pidiendo su caballo.

– ¿Donde esta el capitán? – Preguntó casi escupiendole en la cara al pobre hombre enfrente de ella, que recordó aquello de que es el mensajero el que muere cuando entrega una noticia que es adversa.

– En el pueblo, el teniente ordenó rodear el edificio donde están las oficinas del señor Sato. – Uno de los mozos de cuadra se acercó entregándole las riendas de su caballo a la dueña y esta montó el animal.

– Entonces vamos para allá. ¡Arre! – El soldado la siguió detrás y partieron tomando el camino al pueblo.

– o –

– ¡Señor Beifong bienvenido! ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? Y no viene solo. – La cara de Hiroshi cambio a una de desagrado cuando vio que la morena acompañaba al de gafas. – Pasen, tomen asiento. – Señaló las sillas delante de su escritorio.

– Señor Sato, sabe que no me gusta andar con rodeos así que iré directo al grano. – Baatar arrojó el maletín sobre la mesa y puso el arma de Korra a un costado. Tanto la morena como el administrador miraron nerviosos los movimientos del militar.

– ¿De qué se trata todo esto? – Preguntó sorprendido y se paso la mano por el espeso bigote ajustándose las gafas también.

– Me temo señor Sato que aquí la jefa de la guardia lo está acusando de fraude y malversación de fondos, así como abuso de poder y privación ilegal de la libertad. ¿Qué tiene que decir a todo eso? – La piel del administrador se puso completamente roja de la rabia contenida en ese momento y miró con ojos de asesino a la morena.

– ¿Clase de calumnia es esta? – Azotó las manos sobre su escritorio. – ¡Como se atreve a acusarme de tales cosas!

– De acuerdo a las pruebas presentadas por mi colega de armas, usted ha estado robando dinero de la fortuna de los Earth. – Baatar saco algunos de los documentos del maletín y se los aventó al administrador.

– Esto bien puede ser falso, cualquiera con acceso puede falsificar estos papeles. – Dijo al tiempo que revisaba cada una de las facturas.

– ¡Usted sabe que son reales! – Se defendió Korra. – Acepte sus delitos.

– ¡Maldita india! – Escupió con desprecio. – Capitán Beifong esto no es más que una calumnia inventada por esta... Esta... Esta usurpadora. Lo único que quiere es destruirme y poder llevarse a mi hija. – Contraatacó el administrador.

– Calmemos los ánimos. – Intentó poner orden el militar.

– ¿Calmar los ánimos? Esta perra despreciable viene a mi cara a culparme cuando es ella quien esta inventando todo esto. Lo único que busca es venganza y no va a detenerse hasta separar a mi hija de la señora Kuvira y matarla, porque los de su clase no atienden a otra forma. ¿Acaso no le ha dicho ya que es la hija del capataz? – Acusó señalando con el dedo a la morena.

– Me lo ha dicho. – Cruzó las piernas, recargando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. – Y por ello tendrá que responder a las autoridades.

La sangre de Korra hervía con las vanas acusaciones del administrador y la amenaza latente de su detención por parte de Baatar, ya no podía seguir con la falsa calma que el militar estaba tratando de imponer. Saltó timando su pistola del escritorio y apuntó con ella a Hiroshi.

– ¡Lo ve! – Dijo echándose hacia atrás en su asiento intentando poner distancia entre el arma y él.

– ¡He pedido que guardemos la calma! – El militar saco su revolver y apuntó con él a la sien de la morena que no se inmutó.

– ¿Calma? ¡Guárdala tú si tanto quieres! Pero a esta víbora venenosa la voy a matar yo. – Quitó el seguro del arma y se oyó un disparo.

Baatar la golpeó con la culata de su revolver y el tiro salio hacia un lado del administrador que se cubrió el cuerpo. La morena cayó sobre el escritorio con una herida en su cabeza de la que comenzó a brotar sangre.

A partir de allí sus recuerdos fueron borrosos, escucho un grito y más disparos.

– o –

Hiroshi vio su oportunidad cuando Korra fue golpeada por el capitán. Como si de cámara lenta se tratara, agarró la pistola que la morena soltara después de lanzar un disparo que pasó rozandolo sin hacerle daño. La alzó y sin pensarlo dos veces disparo al cuerpo de Baatar, quien salto hacia atrás con el impulso de la bala rompiendo su carne, una serie de disparos más salio de ambas armas. De la pistola de Baatar, una bala rozó el cuerpo de Korra y las otras se perdieron en el cuarto. Del arma que tenía Hiroshi, dos balas impactaron en el cuerpo del militar y el resto encontraron un sitio en la pared.

El teniente, el secuaz de Hiroshi abrió la puerta con su revolver en mano pero antes de que pudiera entrar Mako apareció en la habitación y le disparó al tipo que apenas alcanzó a echarse para librar el disparo.

– o –

Mako y Tonraq lograron entrar al edificio de dos plantas donde estaba la oficina. Habían podido burlar la vigilancia que estaba en el frente y se escabulleron por la puerta trasera. Subieron las escaleras, estaban a unos pasos cuando escucharon un disparo seguido de un par más.

De una patada Mako irrumpió en el lugar y con su pistola disparo al tipo de bigotes que se tiró al suelo cubriéndose. Tonraq vio a su hija tirada en el suelo con sangre a su alrededor, junto a ella estaba el chico Beifong.

Más disparos salieron del arma que tenía en sus manos el administrador y una de ellas rozó el costado del hombreton. Mako apuntó e hirió a Hiroshi en el hombro y cayó detrás de su escritorio.

Entre los dos tomaron el cuerpo de Korra y buscaron salir de allí, pues seguramente la guardia estaría por llegar alertados por el sonido de las balas.

Cuando salieron al pasillo un par de soldados venían subiendo las escaleras, con sus fusiles abrieron fuego y tuvieron que detenerse en seco, las astillas de la madera donde impactaron las municiones brindaron sobre ellos. Mako apretó el gatillo y uno de ellos salio fuera de combate. Tonraq se metió dentro de un cuarto y Mako atrancó la puerta con un mueble para impedirles el paso.

– ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – Gritó el capataz. El chico de ojos ambarinos fue hasta la ventana y chiflo.

Al poco tiempo su hermano Bolin llego hasta ellos con los tres caballos donde venían. Mako brincó sobre su caballo amortiguando su caída pero al final se estampó en el suelo. Se levantó rápidamente con ayuda de la adrenalina y pidió con señas a Tonraq que el hiciera lo mismo.

Los soldados estaban por derribar la puerta, el capataz dejo caer a su hija y Mako la atrapó en el aire. Korra reaccionó levemente abriendo los ojos parpadeando pesadamente. Al fin tiraron abajo la puerta y en el último segundo Tonraq salto también y los caballos partieron a todo galope atropellando a su paso un par de hombres curiosos que estaban contemplando la escena.

– o –

La comandante había llegado al pueblo con el otro guardia, ambos se dirigieron a la calle principal donde estaba la improvisada barricada del ejército a una calle de las oficinas. Un hombre se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio.

– Comandante. – Hizo un saludo militar. – Esto es para usted, el capitán Beifong pidió que se le entregara personalmente. – El tipo extendió la mano y le dio un sobre con el sello de la familia de su amigo.

De él salieron dos hojas, una era una nota con la letra de Baatar y otra con la letra de Korra. Leyó primero la que tenia la letra de la jefa de la guardia.

"Asami, mi rayo de luna, necesitamos vernos mañana al mediodía en el campo de flores, tenemos que hablar. Te estaré esperando. Korra."

Cambio a la otra nota y leyó lo que su amigo había escrito en ella.

"Kuvira, he descubierto que Korra no es quien dice ser, además de mantener alguna especie de relación con tu esposa. Haré todo en mis manos para esclarecer este asunto. Baatar."

– ¡¿Pero que demonios significa esto?! – Estrujo con sus manos ambas notas y justo en ese instante se oyó un disparo que provenía del interior del edificio.

Todos los que estaban allí corrieron hacia el origen del sonido. Kuvira saco su revolver y con algunos soldados por delante irrumpieron en el lugar.

Ya en el interior escucharon otras detonaciones más y un par de soldados subieron las escaleras principales, hubo intercambio de disparos y los dos cabos que iban al frente cayeron en el combate. La comandante apoyo a los que le siguieron y alcanzó a ver a Mako entrar en uno de los cuartos del piso. Corrieron hasta allí y un par de soldados comenzaron a patear la puerta para tirarla abajo. Kuvira los dejo y fue con otro puñado de hombres hasta la oficina del administrador.

Entro apuntando en lo alto su arma y solo pude ver a la secretaria hecha un ovillo en un rincón. La puerta de la oficina interior estaba entre abierta, con sigilo se acercó y al entrar vio a su amigo tirado en un charco de sangre.

– ¡Baatar! – Se arrodilló junto a él y tomó su pulso. Estaba muerto. Escucho un ruido y rápidamente levantó su arma apuntando a un hombre de largos bigotes.

– ¡No me dispare! – Dijo el hombre alzando las manos.

– ¡¿Qué demonios paso aquí?! – Lo amenazó aún con el cuerpo de su amigo en su regazo pero el tipo no supo que responder y se quedó callado.

– ¡Ha sido la maldita Korra! – El administrador se levantó con trabajo del suelo y el hombre de bigotes fue a socorrerlo. – Ella lo ha matado y casi me mata a mí también.

Kuvira miró a su suegro herido del hombro de donde sus ropas estaban teñidas de sangre. Sato le señaló un arma encima del escritorio. La comandante se irguió y lo tomó reconociendo enseguida a quien pertenecía esa pistola.

Algunos soldados aparecieron por la puerta del despacho.

– Los que asaltaron este lugar lograron escapar. Ya ordene a una partida de hombres que los persiguieran. – Sao le dijo cuando entro a la oficina.

– ¡¿Quiénes eran?! – Gritó, pero ella ya sabía la respuesta.

– La jefa de la guardia, el teniente Mako y el cabo de primera Bolin, asi como el capataz de la hacienda Mayor. – Cada nombre fue como un clavo al rojo sobre su alma. ¡Traición!

– ¡Traidores! ¡Quiero su cabeza! – Miró el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y la sangre que pintaba su ropa. – ¡Vivos o muertos! No me importa. – Pronunció con ferocidad.

– ¡Así será comandante! – El teniente Sao salió de la oficina dando algunas indicaciones.

– Usted está detenido y tendrá que dar su declaración. – Dijo la comandante señalando al tipo de bigotes quien miró con súplica al administrador. – ¡Arrestenlo! – Un par de soldados lo agarraron aunque quizo poner resistencia.

– Ese hombre es mi escolta personal, el estuvo aquí ayudándome cuando esa me atacó. – Hiroshi intervino por él.

– Aún así será llevado a los separos para que rinda su testimonio. – Hizo una seña y los guardias se llevaron al hombre. – Usted y yo vamos a hablar ahora. – De uno de sus bolsillos saco las dos notas que dejará su amigo para ella antes de morir.

El administrador las leyó. Iba a hablar pero en ese instante la doctora Kya junto con otra persona arribaron a la habitación y socorrieron al lesionado hombre y checaron los signos del que yacía en el suelo.

– ¡Esta muerto! – Dijo con rabia. – Salgan de aquí. Necesito hablar con él antes de que le puedan atender. – Ninguna de las dos se movió. – ¡Qué salgan he dicho! – Exclamó y ambas tuvieron que dejar la oficina.

– Señora Kuvira, yo se lo advertí, que ese maldito animal que era su protegida no era de fiar. – La comandante cerró el espacio entre los dos y con su mano apretó el hombro herido haciendo que Hiroshi se retorciera de dolor.

– ¿Usted sabia quien era Korra? – El hombre asintió, su cara estaba empapada en sudor. – ¿Quien rayos es Korra y por qué no dijo nada? – Oprimió una vez más haciéndolo gritar.

– Es... Es la hija del capataz. – Respondió entre jadeos. – Me amenazó y golpeó para que no hablara, el primer día que llego a la hacienda.

La militar recordó como su suegro había alegado que había sido una caída de un caballo o algo así.

– Sí, recuerdo ese día. – Dijo y lo dejo seguir hablando.

– Ella venía con el propósito de llevarse a mi hija. – Kuvira agarro su cuello ejerciendo presión en la garganta del administrador.

– ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? – ¿Es que acaso ella era...?

– No iba a permitir que esa mujer rompiera el compromiso que mi hija tenía con su padre y después con usted. – Apretó el agarre en el cuello.

– ¿Usted mando a matarla? – El administrador negó con la cabeza y con una de sus manos trato de alejar la tenaza que mantenía la militar sobre él.

Al fin lo soltó y Sato tosió gravemente.

– ¡Claro que no! Sólo ordene que la mantuvieran fuera de la hacienda. Si algo paso después no es mi responsabilidad. – Kuvira golpeó la quijada de su suegro.

– ¡¿Sabe usted que hizo infeliz a su hija?! – Le espetó en la cara.

– Solo hice lo necesario para proteger a mi hija de una mala decisión. Ellas dos no tenían ningún futuro, en cambio usted era todo los contrario. Solo me asegure de que tuviera el mejor partido. – Hizo el amago de volver a golpearlo pero no lo hizo. Aunque le costara, entendía las razones del administrador.

Kuvira volvió a tomar las notas, llamo a algunos soldados que esperaban afuera y les pidió llevarán el cuerpo del capitán para ser dispuesto. Guardo la pistola de Korra haciendo un juramento en silencio, que con esa misma arma con que cegara la vida de su amigo, acabaría con la vida de la morena. Salió del despacho dejando atrás a su suegro y a las que entraron a darle los auxilios.

– o –

_¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? _

_Cuentenme. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡Al fin! La verdad estaba de pussy porque no quería escribir este capítulo, mi corazón sufría por lo que iba a pasar. Debo confesar que me dolió mucho escribir la escena de Asami y Kuvira cuando está le reclama por su engaño con Korra. Pero he me aquí que pude hacerlo y les traigo nuevo capi. Ojala cumpla las expectativas y les guste mucho. _

_Debo dar un agradecimiento especial a RockstarxX por haberme hecho el favor de hacer la portada para esta hermosa historia. Muchas gracias por compartirnos tu bello arte y brindarme este precioso fanart. Les dejo su cuenta de devianart __ rockstarag(punto) deviantart(punto)com/ para que pasen a darse una vuelta y chequen sus hermosos dibujos. _

_Ahora tengo dos anuncios importantes que hacer. El primero, que los amo a todos por sus comentarios, reviews, kudos y demás, gracias por seguir conmigo en esta aventura que es esta historia. Muchísimas gracias. Puede que les guste, o que no les guste, que lo amen o que lo odien, a los personajes y a mi :( pero aquí seguimos y vamos a terminar hasta que salga "the end" en el último renglón de este fic. _

_El segundo anuncio es un poco triste, para mi :( estoy en auditoria nuevamente y no voy a tener tanto tiempo para escribir por un par o más de semanas en lo que pasa este rollo, será todo el mes de octubre. Así que tenganme paciencia. Iremos poco a poco. _

_Para este capítulo obtuve inspiración de unas cuantas canciones que mis compañeras de trabajo de forma inconsciente ponen, pues les gusta la banda, y las oigo y me han hecho la musa para escribir el fic. Hay una que me encanta que es la canción de Kuv, se llama "Para que tantos besos" de Noel Torres, como ni mandada hacer. También la de "Después de ti, ¿Quién?" de La adictiva banda San José de Mesillas. No pueden faltar las de Pepe Aguilar, "Hoy decidí" y "Prometiste". Lloro con todas ellas T. T_

_Bueno los dejo para que empiecen a leer. Espero les guste. _

– o –

Hiroshi había quedado solo con la doctora Kya y una enfermera que la ayudaba a curar las heridas del administrador. La secretaria Ginger estaba paralizada por todos lo que había sucedido. A la pobre mujer tan solo le habían dado un poco de atención pero como no presentaba ninguna herida visible la dejaron por un momento en lo que atendían la herida de bala de Hiroshi.

No había sido nada grave, la bala entro de forma limpia y había salido sin quebrar ningún hueso del hombro. El tipo había corrido con suerte. Cuando la galena y su ayudante terminaron su labor, el administrador no perdió el tiempo guardando todos los papeles que estaban esparcidos por su escritorio, los metió en el maletín de donde Baatar los había sacado. Apenas termino de meterlos cuando un grupo de soldados llegaron para detenerlo.

–Toma, desaparecelo como sea. –Hiroshi le entrego el maletín a su secretaria y le pidió se deshiciera de él sin dejar rastro.

La mujer pelirroja lo vio pero no captó del todo su orden, sin embargo contesto de forma afirmativa, más por el impulso que por razonamiento. Las oficiales se lo llevaron a rastras del lugar para presentarlo en el cuartel para su detención.

– o –

Kuvira abandonó el edificio de oficinas, espero a que los soldados subieran el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo a una carreta, lo habían cubierto con una manta blanca que ahora se había manchado de rojo. No sabía cómo iría con Suyin para darle la noticia, tampoco tenía idea de que hacer con su esposa. Por primera vez en su vida sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, temor, furia, irá, decepción, tristeza y tantas cosas que se paralizó por un momento mientras veía al que era su mejor amigo en vida.

Sus manos estaban llenas con sangre, tenía que hacer algo, debía hacer algo. Sin duda iba a vengar su muerte costase lo que costase.

–¡Soldado! Que una cuadrilla me acompañe, necesito que monten una guardia en la hacienda. Traigan todo lo necesario. –Busco su caballo y lo montó.

El teniente Sao había formado un grupo de persecución para seguir a los fugitivos, la militar quería desesperadamente ir tras ellos, pero antes de eso debía hablar con Suyin y sobre todo con Asami. Cuando el grupo de soldados estuvo listo, partieron, escoltaron el cuerpo de Baatar hasta el templo local. Kuvira iba al frente de la cuadrilla y fue a ella a quien Tenzin, el sacerdote, se dirigió cuando vio el pequeño contingente.

–Padre, le entrego el cuerpo del capitán Baatar Beifong para que sea debidamente amortajado para que se le rindan las exequias correspondientes. –El hombre de religión se persigno y pidió a los monaguillos que se apresuraron a recibir al difunto. Deseaba preguntar la causa de tal tragedia, pero prefirió no hacerlo pues era evidente que la mujer frente a él no deseaba hablar.

–No se preocupe comandante nos haremos cargo. –La militar asintió y una vez que los religiosos tomaron el cuerpo ordenó a sus soldados movilizarse.

Una vez llegaron a la casa Mayor dio las indicaciones necesarias. Se formó una guardia para patrullar la casa y otra más para los alrededores. Apostó soldados por cada puerta de la casa Mayor para que nadie entrara o saliera sin ser visto. Tomó tres soldados y los llevo consigo.

Al entrar a la casa preguntó donde se encontraba su esposa cuando vio a una de las sirvientas, esta le indico que la señora estaba en sus habitaciones y no había salido para nada desde que se hubiera encerrado esta tarde.

–Ustedes, se van a encargar de cuidar la habitación de mi esposa, bajo ningún motivo ella debe abandonar su cuarto y mucho menos la hacienda. No importa el método que deban utilizar, ella no sale de aquí o serán azotados por mi personalmente. ¡Entendido! –Los soldado se cuadraron.

–¡Señora, si señora! –Les indicó donde estaba el lugar y los dejo a cargo.

Camino hasta los aposentos que designará para la familia Beifong y antes de llegar se encontró con Opal y Suyin que iban saliendo al pasillo.

–¿Qué significa todo esto? –La señorita Beifong fue hasta ella y su madre detrás esperaba una respuesta.

–Es por seguridad. –Junto sus botas y saco el pecho tomando bastante aire.

–¿Qué está pasando Kuvira? –Suyin se adelantó mirándola de forma severa, su semblante estaba serio, había notado los rastros de sangre en su ropa y también ese particular olor a pólvora.

–Hubo un enfrentamiento en el centro del pueblo, hemos tenido bajas... Llegaré al fondo de todo esto y los responsables serán castigados y llevados a la horca. –La preocupación comenzó a hacerse un lugar en el rostro de la matriarca y de su hija.

–¿Donde esta Baatar y la jefa de la guardia? ¿Han salido en busca de los responsables? –Opal estaba ansiosa algo no le gustaba de todo esto y su madre aunque aún guardaba la compostura también estaba poniéndose nerviosa.

–Lo lamento mucho... –La comandante bajo la cabeza no podía soportar la penetrante mirada de su mentora, era la primera vez que le sucedía, nunca había doblegado su mirada frente a ella, pero también nunca había tenido que darle una noticia como esa.

–¿Donde esta mi hijo, Kuvira? –La irritación apareció en la voz de Suyin.

–¿Qué hay de Korra, donde esta ella? –Al escuchar el nombre de la morena de labios de Opal, Kuvira reaccionó violentamente.

–¡Ella ha huido después de matar a tu hermano! –Soltó con rabia y Opal negó tal afirmación. –Ha cometido traición, nos engaño a todos, me engaño a mi para darle mi confianza y cuando tu hermano la desenmascaró, lo mató.

–¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Korra no pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así! –Le respondió a gritos la joven.

–¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi amado hijo! –Suyin se lamentó llevándose una mano al pecho.

–Una partida de soldados a ido en su búsqueda, no pararé hasta atraparlos y llevarlos ante la justicia... ¡Su! –La matriarca se sintió mal, estaba por desmayarse y Kuvira apenas alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que está cayera al suelo.

La sostuvo entre sus brazos y con ayuda de Opal, que abrió la puerta de su habitación, la cargo hasta depositarla sobre su cama.

–¡Madre! ¡Háblame madre! –La joven agarró la mano y dio pequeñas palmadas en ella. La noticia había impactadó a la mujer mayor quien no pudo resistir más.

–Será mejor dejarla descansar. Ya he dispuesto todo para que sea tratado el cuerpo de tu hermano. –Algunas mujeres del servicio llegaron a socorrer a la matriarca para que esta recuperara la conciencia.

–Kuv... Kuvira. –Suyin la llamó una vez que le pusieron sales de amonio para reanimarla. –¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero tráeme al asesino de mi hijo! –La militar asintió.

–¡Así se hará! –Dio un saludo militar y salió del cuarto.

Apenas dio unos pasos fuera cuando Opal le alcanzó.

–¡Kuvira! –Se detuvo girando sobre sus talones. –Se que tú y yo no hemos tenido la mejor relación, pero te pido que no mates a Korra, ella no pudo ser capaz de algo así. Por favor, dale al menos el beneficio de la duda. –Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a la joven Beifong la había visto tan interesada en alguien que no fuera ella misma, en cierto modo le sorprendió que abogara por la asesina de su propio hermano.

–No te puedo asegurar nada. Baatar era querido entre él ejército, no puedo meter las manos al fuego porque alguien la llegue a encontrar y decida vengar su muerte. –Dijo con algo de altanería e ira.

Pedir misericordia por una traidora. Se le hacía escandaloso.

–Si tú das la orden de traerla con vida, tus hombres respetarán eso. Te lo pido por lo que más quieras. –Kuvira se rió desestimando su petición.

–Ella nos traicionó a todos... A menos que... ¿Tú sabias quien era ella? –Se acercó de forma amenazante agarrando fuertemente la muñeca de Opal, quien retrocedió unos pasos.

–No, yo no conozco su pasado, pero su presente si y se que Korra no haría eso. No me haría eso a mí ni a mi familia. –Kuvira volvió a reír y soltó su agarre.

–No seas tan ingenua. –Dio la vuelta pero antes de irse volvió a hablar. –Pero ya que insistes, trataré de traerla ante ti, viva, y te demostraré la clase de alimaña que hemos dejado entrar a esta familia. –Dicho esto emprendió camino a buscar a su esposa.

– o –

–Korra, despierta. –Los ojos de la morena se abrieron poco a poco, se asustó cuando vio todo oscuro a su alrededor, pero sus pupilas no tardaron en ajustarse a la escasez de luz y pudo distinguir el rostro de Bolin quien la había agitado levemente para despertarla.

–¿Bo? –Se agitó alejándose del chico y buscando a su alrededor pudo ver que estaban en una especie de cueva. –¿Donde estamos? ¿Baatar? ¿Qué pasó con él? –Se llevó la mano a la cabeza donde el capitán Beifong la había golpeado, le dolía.

–Estamos en los cerros de San José, en una de las cuevas. No se que rayos pasó allá, yo estaba cuidando los caballos afuera cuando todo empezó. –El chico se encogió de hombros.

–Recuerdo vagamente a mi padre y a Mako. ¿Donde están ellos? –Preguntó alarmada esperando lo peor.

–Tonraq y mi hermano salieron, están tratando de despistar al ejército que esta tras nosotros. Al parecer el capitán Beifong ordenó nuestra captura. –Korra se sentó y trató de organizar sus pensamientos.

Ella había perdido la calma con Hiroshi y Baatar había intervenido para evitar que lo matara, después de eso las cosas se volvieron turbias pero en pequeños flashazos su mente le hizo ver como el administrador asesino al capitán en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad y le hubiera pasado lo mismo si en ese momento no hubieran llegado Mako y su padre. De esto último solo tenia sonidos difusos e imágenes borrosas.

El cerebro le dolía del esfuerzo y el golpe. Tenía que hacer algo, debía volver por Asami.

–¿Qué has dicho acerca de que querían atraparnos? –Intentó levantarse y Bolin la ayudó.

–Parece ser que el capitán dio la orden de que nos detuvieran, no sé exactamente de que nos acusan, pero seguramente debe ser por lo de tu identidad. –¿En qué momento Baatar había hecho eso? Se preguntó la morena.

–¡Soy una estúpida! –Probablemente todo había sido una trampa desde el principio, pensó. –Fue una trampa para que dijera la verdad y pudiera tomarme con la guardia baja y al final entregarme con Kuvira.

–Mako dice que los soldados no tenían ni idea, nosotros escoltamos a la presidenta por la mañana durante su visita al pueblo y no hubo nada raro. No fue sino hasta que tu padre fuera a buscarnos por ayuda y fuéramos al pueblo de nuevo, después de dejar a la presidenta en la hacienda, que los soldados intentaron detenernos. –La morena analizó sus palabras.

–Debió ser cuando nos separamos al entrar al pueblo. Baatar jaló rumbo a la oficina de Hiroshi pasando por el puesto de sus hombres y a mi me mando por el lado opuesto. –Dedujo. –Fue allí cuando lo hizo. A pesar de saber la verdad, pensaba entregarme a Kuvira junto con el administrador.

Camino de un lado a otro pensando las razones por las cuales Baatar le había jugado chueco cuando ya tenían un acuerdo. De esa forma Korra no podría hacer nada para recuperar a Asami...

–¡Asami! ¡Bo, tengo que ir a buscarla! –Korra temía lo peor.

–No podemos irnos de aquí, nos están cazando, si nos encuentran nos van a matar. –Dijo alarmado el menor de los hermanos.

–No lo entiendes Bo, Kuvira debe saber la verdad ahora, de quien soy y lo mio con Asami, ¡ella esta en peligro! –Tomó por el cuello al chico haciendo énfasis en la última frase.

–La comandante nunca le haría daño a su esposa. –Korra soltó a Bolin.

–¡Bo, tú sabes lo implacable y perra que puede llegar a ser Kuvira! ¿Acaso crees que le va a importar? –Se llevó las manos a la cabeza por la desesperación y frustración.

–Pero la ama, es su esposa. –El chico sabia lo fría que podía ser la comandante cuando se trataba de cumplir su deber, sin embargo Asami no era cualquier persona.

–Con mayor razón Bo, estoy casi segura de que el malnacido de Sato me va a culpar por la muerte de Baatar y Kuvira puede dañar a Asami por estar conectada conmigo. Por favor, tenemos que ir a buscarla, si no me acompañas tendré que ir sola. –Terminó por decir con determinación la morena y se enfiló para dejar el lugar.

–Esta bien, te acompañaré, pero tenemos que esperar a Mako o a tu padre, no podemos ir solos. –Quizo detenerla.

–No, no podemos esperar mucho más tiempo. Debemos aprovechar que los soldados van siguiendo el rastro de ellos dos para escabullirnos en la hacienda. –Bolin no estaba convencido de las palabras de Korra y aunque entendía la situación, era demasiado arriesgado.

–No Korra, debemos quedarnos y esperar, cuando seamos suficientes tal vez podamos...

–No, si esperamos Kuvira hará a la hacienda un lugar inexpugnable y las probabilidades de sacar a Asami serán nulas, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad. –Bolin se lo pensó, tenía razón, si esperaban aunque tuvieran muchos hombres para pelear, no podrían hacerlo sin que algunos murieran.

–¡Agh! ¡Te odio Korra! ¡Vamos entonces! –Estrecho la mano de la morena quien se la ofreció y ambos dejaron la cueva.

– o –

Asami había oído mucho ruido de ir y venir afuera de su habitación, desde que peleará con Kuvira hacia un par de horas, se había encerrado a llorar en su cuarto y no había salido para nada. Pero con el aumento de pasos y voces en el exterior sintió curiosidad de salir.

Fue hasta la puerta de la habitación he intento girar el pomo, sin éxito, empujó y forzó la chapa pero la puerta no abría. Comenzó a golpear con la palma de su mano.

–¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Alguien que me pueda ayudar? La puerta esta cerrada y quiero salir. –Escucho voces, estaban murmurando y decidió seguir insistiendo. –¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué no me abren la puerta?

Se retiró un poco, dando unos pasos hacia atrás cuando oyó que el seguro era quitado y un hombre con uniforme entraba a la habitación.

–Señora, hemos recibido ordenes de la comandante Kuvira de que usted permanezca en su cuarto. No puede salir bajo ninguna circunstancia. –La joven esposa se asombró de escuchar eso.

–¿De qué está hablando? ¿Por qué mi esposa les pediría algo así? –Quizo saber, temía que las cosas hubieran salido mal entre Korra y Baatar.

–No estoy autorizado a dar ningún tipo de información, solo seguimos ordenes. –Con la misma, el soldado echo sus pasos atrás y cerró la puerta con seguro de nuevo.

–¡No! ¡Déjeme salir! ¡No pueden encerrarme aquí! ¡Éxijo hablar con mi esposa! ¿Donde esta Kuvira? –Aporreo la puerta un buen rato tratando de que le hicieran caso y mandaran a traer a su esposa, pero fue en vano.

Después de un rato se canso y busco otra manera de salir, solo que no había forma. El balcón no era una buena opción, pues estaba en segundo piso, aunque pasados algunos minutos la idea no se le hacía tan descabellada. Salió al balcón y busco la forma de bajar, pero se dio cuenta de que otro par de soldados custodiaban la parte baja. Aunque quisiera y pudiera, no podría salir de allí.

Se estaba haciendo mil y una ideas acerca de lo que hubiera ocurrido y eso la estaba carcomiendo. Ya había recorrido todo el cuarto mordiéndose las uñas de la desesperación y no tenía noticias de ningún tipo.

De pronto un ruido la alertó, el seguro de la puerta había sido quitado y Kuvira entro en la habitación. Su rostro se veía serio, demasiado frió e inexpresivo en comparación de todas las veces en que se había visto reflejada en esos ojos oliva que la veían con amor. Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando los ojos de su esposa la miraron de esa forma tan despectiva.

–Kuv... –Iba a hablar cuando la militar la mando callar.

–¡Cállate! No quiero oír ninguna de tus malditas palabras. No eres más que una cualquiera. –Le aventó las notas que hubieran escrito Korra y Baatar. –Me has estado viendo la cara de idiota. ¿Desde cuando me engañas con Korra? –Asami tomo las hojas y leyó lo que decían. Su corazón se estrujó produciendole un agudo dolor en el pecho.

–Kuvira, no... –La militar tomó sus manos con violencia y la arrojó sobre la cama.

–No te atrevas a mentirme más. Lo sé todo. Tú padre me lo ha dicho. ¡¿Cuando es que pensabas tú decírmelo a mí?! –Alzó la voz y la chica de ojos esmeralda tembló de miedo.

–¿Qué.. Qué te ha dicho mi padre? –Kuvira se erguía frente a ella y la tristeza en sus ojos había reemplazado la frialdad que mostrara en un principio.

–¿Por qué Asami? ¿Por qué me mentiste de esa forma? ¿Por qué no decirme la verdad desde un principio? De esa manera yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti, no estaría sufriendo de este modo inútil. Para que hacerme creer que me amabas si te ibas a ir con ella. –Asami se levantó de la cama donde Kuvira la había empujado y trató de acariciar su mejilla pero la militar la esquivo y se alejó de ella.

–Eso no fue así. Yo creía que ella estaba muerta y tú lo sabes. Me sorprendí cuando la vi llegar contigo y tú quisiste que ella se quedará en la casa cuando yo te pedí que no lo hicieras. –La expresión de Kuvira cambio a una de enojo.

–Échame a mi la culpa de eso entonces, fue mi estupidez la que te orilló a correr a sus brazos. –Dio un puñetazo a la pared.

–No estoy diciendo eso. –La corrigió la chica de ojos esmeralda.

–¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en ese momento? –La encaró su esposa.

–Tenia miedo, de mi padre, de ti, de como fueras a reaccionar. Entre en shock al ver a Korra allí como si nada. –Kuvira sonrió de lado de forma burlona.

–¿Miedo de mi? ¿Creí que me conocías lo suficiente para saber que no tenias que temerme? –Asami puso una mano en su hombro pero de nuevo la militar la rechazó.

–Lo siento... No supe que hacer... Pero te repito no pasó nada entre ella y yo. –La chica sabia que estaba mintiendo pero no quería que sus errores siguieran lastimando a Kuvira.

–Niegame que Korra no es tu maldito amor de juventud entonces, niegame que ahora que regresó no corriste a sus brazos valiendote poco lo que yo sentía por ti, niegame que no hiciste eso y te olvidaste de nuestro amor, niegame que la has estado viendo a mis espaldas y te has acostado con ella, niegamelo... –Las lágrimas de Asami salían por montones y ella negaba cada una de las palabras de su esposa entre balbuceos. –Eres una maldita zorra, me hiciste creer que me amabas, que eras solo mía, que pasaríamos el resto de nuestra vida juntas y me pagas de esa forma. –La ira había inundado todo su ser y era la rabia la que estaba hablando por ella.

–No Kuvira, no... Yo te amo... –Asami se tiró sobre su esposa abrazándose a su cintura y aferrándose a ella.

–Ja, me amas. ¿Acaso no la amas a ella también? Sueltame. –Empujó el abrazo de Asami pero ella se mantuvo en su agarre.

–Las cosas no son así, déjame que te explique. –Kuvira tomo los brazos de su esposa y con fuerza la quito de encima suyo y la chica fue al suelo.

–No quiero, ni pienso escuchar ninguna de tus mentiras nunca más. Yo se que cometí mis errores, pero lo que tu has hecho es más grave que todo lo demás. Tu maldita amante mató a mi mejor amigo y eso no se va a quedar sin castigo. –La chica de ojos esmeralda no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, la morena No haría algo como eso.

–Korra no pudo haberlo hecho. Ella y Baatar tenían un acuerdo. Él iba a ayudarla a hacer justicia, ellos iban a... –No pudo seguir porque en un arrebato la militar tiro todo lo que había en la cómoda y golpeó el espejo de la misma asustando aún más a su esposa.

–¿Qué no quiero escuchar más tus malditas mentiras, no lo entiendes? Voy a cazar a tu amante y la voy a traer frente a ti y la mataré como un perro como se lo merece y tu veras todo eso para que sientas lo que yo siento ahora que me he enterado de tu traición, de la traición de ambas. –El horror apareció en el semblante de Asami al oír sus palabras.

–¡No por favor, no lo hagas! –Asami se aferró al cuerpo de Kuvira pero esta la volvió a empujar con violencia para apartarla.

–Sueltame te he dicho. –Se recompuso las ropas con desdén. –Tú seguirás siendo mi esposa de eso no te quepa duda, pero eso no quiere decir que seguirás teniendo los mismos privilegios que hasta ahora has tenido. Cumplirás con tus obligaciones para conmigo, pero yo no tendré que serte exclusiva y tendrás que aguantar todas y cada una de las que te haga. –Kuvira tomó el anillo de matrimonio que había en su dedo y se lo sacó. –Si tú amor hacia mi significó nada y mi amor hacia ti te importó tan poco, te lo devuelvo.

Aventó la sortija a los pies de Asami. La joven recogió el anillo y vio como su esposa abandonaba la habitación que compartían.

Se quedo sola, con el corazón destrozado y llorando amargamente por el desprecio con el que su esposa la tratara. Había perdido el amor de Kuvira y había perdido a la morena que ahora debía correr lejos de ella buscando salvar su vida.

– o –

Kuvira dejo la habitación de su esposa y fue hasta su despacho que ya se había convertido en su refugio. Nada más fue entrar, cerrar la puerta y se dejó caer allí mismo llorando por su mala suerte, por la puñalada que la mujer que más amaba en este mundo le diera y por la desgracia de perder a su mejor amigo, que consideraba más que un hermano.

Se limpió las lágrimas derramadas y su tribulación fue cambiando a la firme decisión de tener que alzarse.

–¡De nada vale llorar!

Paso su mano por su mejilla una vez más para terminar de deshacerse de la salada humedad que las cubría.

–¡Nada me vencerá!

Sacó la pistola que perteneciera a la morena, le quitó el seguro al barril del revolver y vio que estaba vacio. Se levanto yendo a la vitrina donde se encontraban sus armas y rebusco entre algunos de los cajones y saco una caja con balas del calibre requerido. Colocó una por una hasta completar las seis y cerró el barril.

–Te he de buscar, aunque tenga que ir al mismo infierno voy a atraparte y he de acabar con tu vida con la misma pistola con la que jodiste la vida de Baatar y la mía. –Puso el revolver en su cinturón.

También saco de la vitrina su sable de comandante y lo colocó en su cinturón de igual manera.

Vio su reflejo en un espejo del despacho debía cambiar sus ropas. Llamo a una de las sirvientas y pidió le trajeran su uniforme militar. Después de unos minutos una de las muchachas de la casa le trajo su uniforme y se vistió apropiadamente.

La imagen que le devolvía el espejo no era para nada la que deseaba ver. Ni siquiera en la guerra a pesar de todas las cosas que tuvo que vivir Se había sentido un poco de la manera en que ahora se sentía. Apenas una carcasa de la mujer que había sido. Todo su interior había sido sustituido por el deseo de revancha y furia.

–¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Dejo el despacho dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el cabo que llevaba la cuadrilla de soldados.

Por lo que Kuvira suponía, Korra no dejaría por mucho tiempo a Asami. Trataría de regresar por ella así que usaría eso para su beneficio.

– o –

–Korra hay hombres por todos lados. –Bolin había regresado al lado de la morena después de ir a hacer un reconocimiento a la casa Mayor tratando de encontrar la manera de entrar. –Será imposible entrar sin alertar a la guardia.

–Esperaremos a la madrugada cuando todos están dormidos. Conozco a un par que suelen escaquearse de sus labores y es allí por donde aprovecharemos. –Dijo acomodándose en el suelo a tomar una siesta mientras esperaban la hora.

–¿Estás segura de esto? ¿Cómo sabes que la encontraremos allí? –Bolin la acompañó a un lado.

–Claro que si, estoy segura, ¿a donde más podría ir?– Había entrenado a la mayoría de esos hombres y convivido con ellos, no quería matar a ninguno, por eso debía esperar a que bajarán la guardia y evitar una confrontación con sus excompañeros. Además dudaba que Kuvira hiciera otra cosa que no fuera encerrar a su esposa.

La luna menguante estaba en lo más alto del cielo y la poca luz que brindaba era suficiente para que korrasami y Bolin pudieran ver el camino sin necesidad de usar antorchas, eso solo llamaría la atención. La luz del día hacia clarear el cielo a las 5:45 de la mañana, reviso el reloj de bolsillo que tenía y vio que eran las 2:30, tiempo más que suficiente para entrar y salir sin ser vistos.

Los soldados solían quedarse dormidos a esa hora y no despertar sino un par de horas después.

Con sigilo cruzaron el muro y la distancia de este hasta la casa Mayor. Se refugiaron tras unos arbustos y contemplaron a una de las fogatas donde un par de soldados dormitaban. Los rodearon y siguieron sus camino. Korra conocía bien cada rincón y sin problemas pudieron colarse a la casa.

La morena se adelantó ocultándose tras un pilar y dejo pasar un guardia que iba bostezando, una vez que se perdió más allá del pasillo hizo la seña a Bolin que la siguió. Llegaron a al rellano de la escalera y subieron el último tramo hasta el segundo piso.

Se volvieron a detener buscando al guardia que debía vigilar ese piso, el tipo estaba recargado en un pilar roncando a pierna suelta, no vio a ningún otro soldado cerca y con cautela los dos se acercaron.

La puerta estaba asegurada con llave. La morena se maldijo por eso. Volteo a ver al soldado y vio que en su cinturón colgaban un manojo de llaves. Fueron hasta él.

Korra le tapó la boca y Bolin lo noqueó de un golpe. Sacaron las llaves que llevaba en el cinturón y buscaron la que correspondía a la puerta. Fue inevitable hacer un poco de ruido y el silencio de la noche aumentaba la reverberación del tintineo.

Al fin dieron con la que abría la puerta, giro el pestillo y la puerta cedió. Bolin se quedo en el pasillo vigilando y Korra entró al cuarto.

En la oscuridad de la noche pudo distinguir el desorden en la habitación. Vidrios rotos que regresaban la luz de la luna, un mueble tirado al suelo y Korra temía lo peor. Si Kuvira había tocado un pelo de Asami le pagaría con creces la osadía.

La vio allí, sobre la cama durmiendo con el cabello revuelto y su vestido aun puesto. Se aproximó hasta ella y puso una mano en su boca cuando la movió. Asami ahogó un grito cuando vio a la morena frente a ella.

–¡Shh! Guarda silencio. –Le pidió en voz baja. –Te voy a sacar de aquí. –Asami asintió y Korra apartó la mano.

–No debiste venir. –La chica de ojos esmeralda habló quedito.

–No podía dejarte, no ahora que estábamos tan cerca. –Korra fue a la puerta de nuevo y Bolin alzó el pulgar para indicar que todo estaba bien.

–No Korra, no puedo irme. –La detuvo Asami. –Se que Kuvira nunca me va a perdonar pero...

–¿Pero que? Rayo de luna, tú no la amas, es a mi a quien amas, déjala ya, tomemos esta oportunidad para ser felices juntas tu y yo. –La morena le suplico y vio sus ojos azules llenos de ese sentimiento que ahora parecía tan distante de los ojos de su esposa.

¿Qué debía hacer?

–Por favor Asami, ven conmigo. –Le extendió la mano esperando a que la chica frente a ella la sostuviera.

Lo dudo por un instante, ¿a qué se quedaba si su esposa ya la había rechazado? ¿Pero irse con Korra? Tocó el dedo donde había colocado la sortija de matrimonio que era de Kuvira, junto a la suya, y de nuevo sintió todo el dolor que sus malas decisiones provocaron. Quizás esta fuera otra de esas, pero ya no importaba. Daría un chance a lo que en algún momento de su vida sintiera por la morena. Unió se mano a la de Korra y las dos salieron del cuarto.

Bolin iba en la vanguardia y Korra en la retaguardia, Asami iba al centro. Estaban a unos pasos de salir cuando se dio la alerta.

Rápidamente los soldados reaccionaron y comenzaron a buscar a los intrusos. A duras penas lograron escabullirse al establo y ocultarse en las caballerizas. El movimiento de la guardia no les permitirá salir tan fácil.

Tuvieron que esperar, aunque no tendrían mucho tiempo.

–Nos van a matar, nos van a matar. –Repetía sin cesar el hermano menor, Korra tuvo que calmarlo dándole una cachetada.

–¡Por supuesto que no! Ya veremos la forma de salir. –Miró a su alrededor y jalo a un par de caballos. –Bo, necesito que te lleves a Asami, yo los distraere pues es a mi a quien buscan, así tendrás oportunidades de huir, yo los alcanzaré más tarde.

–¿Qué? No, no, no de ningún modo. –La joven de las esmeraldas desecho la idea de la morena. –Te van a agarrar, no puedes exponerte así.

–Tiene razón, ¿qué pasa si te atrapan? No es una buena idea. –Bolin concordó con Asami.

–Se a lo que me arriesgo, pero no puedo permitirme perder a Asami. Aún sigo siendo tú superior y obedecerás mis ordenes. –Dijo tajante la ex jefa de la guardia y le entrego las riendas de un caballo.

–No estoy de acuerdo con esto. Tú eres la jefa, la mejor que he tenido, pero no puedo dejarte así. –Korra valoró las palabras del chico y lo abrazó.

–Bo, necesito que lo hagas, yo iré tras de ti. No voy a dejar que me capturen. –Sonrió para darle confianza y el chico del copete se la devolvió.

–Más te vale que sea así. –Bolin colocó las riendas al caballo que estaba en el establo.

Korra hizo lo mismo con el otro caballo y se lo entregó a Asami.

–No Korra, por favor. –La morena acunó su mejilla y la atrajó hacia sí para darle un beso.

–Siempre voy a volver a ti. No voy a dejar que Kuvira me lo impida. Anda. –La tomó de la cintura y la subió al caballo.

–¡Korra por favor! –Asami ya había derramado muchas lágrimas y de nueva cuenta sus ojos se empañaron y empezaron a escurrir pequeñas gotas de ellos. No quería perderla a ella también.

–Yo iré primero y ustedes deberán aprovechar para huir por el otro lado. –Bolin asintió y tomó las riendas del caballo de Asami para guiarlo.

Ojos azules salio de la caballeriza y justo un soldado iba pasando y sonó su silbato para alertar al resto. Korra corrió hasta el otro cajón de la caballeriza y monto a pelo uno de los sementales que había. Espoleo al animal y emprendió el paso a todo galope empujando al soldado que se disponía a disparar con su rifle.

Bolin clavo sus botas en las costillas del caballo y jaló el de Asami y también fuero tras ella.

Los soldados habían formado una barrera con costales y Korra brincó la improvisada trinchera y sacando el machete que tenía trató de dispersar a los hombres. Solo que ellos usaban armas de fuego.

Bolin y Asami se alejaron en el sentido contrario y no tardaron en oír el sonido de los disparos. Ojos esmeralda gritó a Bolin que se detuviera y regresaran pero el chico no le hizo caso. Si lo hacían el sacrificio de su amiga no habría servido de nada.

– o –

Kuvira había pasado la tarde haciendo los arreglos de la guardia y atendiendo los asuntos para las exequias de su amigo. Suyin deseaba llevar el cuerpo de su hijo mayor a la capital donde recibiría los honores y seria enterrado en el panteón familiar.

Ordenó que todo estuviera listo para el traslado y encomendó la tarea a uno de los oficiales de alto rango que aún tenía.

–Todo estará listo para que mañana mismo partan a la capital. –Kuvira estaba de pie frente a Suyin dándole el informe de la situación.

–Muy bien, ¿tú no nos acompañaras? –La militar dio una negativa.

–No, no podré presentar mis respetos hasta que no tenga en mis manos al responsable de su muerte. –La matriarca estaba ya más recuperada de la impresión por la noticia y confiaba en que su pupila haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance y más para cumplir con su deber.

–Te enviaré todo lo que necesites para cumplir tu tarea. –Opal entró en ese momento a la habitación con sus hermanos gemelos y Huan. –Hijos deberán estar listos para que viajemos.

–Aún no me puedo creer lo que está pasando madre. –Uno de los gemelos habló.

–No puedo creer que Korra sea la culpable. Ella siempre fue buena con nosotros. –Lo secundó su hermano.

–Pues las apariencias engañan. –Kuvira intervino en la conversación.

–Tal vez, pero sin duda ella supo engañarnos muy bien. Toda una artista del engaño. –Huan dijo y a Opal no le cayó nada bien su comentario.

–Ustedes dirán lo que quieran pero yo conozco a Korra y se que nunca cometería tal atrocidad. –La militar era la más ofendida por la forma en que la consentida de la familia defendiera a esa impostora.

–No digas más porque harás enojar a Kuvira, hermanita. –Wing molestó a su hermana.

–¿Quién iba a decir que tú pretendienta iba a terminar haciendo lo que hizo? –Picó los nervios de Opal el otro gemelo, Wei.

–¿Será acaso que su rivalidad llego a su fin por tus encantos hermanita? ¿Cómo convenciste a Korra? –Huan dejo salir el comentario más que venenoso.

De nadie era un secreto que los hermanos Beifong eran bastante competitivos y ambiciosos. Desde niños habían aprendido a pelear no sólo con los puños entre ellos. Si bien Baatar tenía las de ganar como el primogénito y consentido de la matriarca, Opal era la siguiente en el ranking. Siendo la única mujer en una familia que privilegiada a las feminas como las herederas del poderoso linaje era la obvia sucesora de Suyin.

Los otros hermanos no tenían oportunidad alguna de ser considerados. Como pequeños príncipes peleaban por ser el favorito y tener el control de la fortuna.

–Son unos idiotas. Jamás atentaría contra mi propia sangre. –La chica morena se sentó al lado de su madre echándose en su regazo. –Solo pido el beneficio de la duda para Korra, confío plenamente en ella.

–Será mejor que me retiré. –Kuvira hizo un saludo militar y Suyin le permitió irse.

Baatar era quien se encargaba de mantener a raya a sus hermanos que al menor intento trataban de sacarse los ojos. Kuvira suspiró, eran buenos chicos, cuando pequeños, ahora era otro cuento.

Tenzin había insistido en oficiar un pequeño rezó para el difunto capitán y esa noche la familia Beifong se movilizó al templo en el pueblo para velar a su hermano. Kuvira tenía que estar presente, aunque no podía estar tranquila. Tuvo que excusar la ausencia de su esposa y agradeció el que Suyin no insistiera con eso pues ella suponía que dicha ausencia se debía al atercado de la tarde.

En la madrugada, casi al amanecer, la militar dejo el funeral y regresó a la hacienda, No estaba tranquila. Llegó sin contratiempos, todo estaba en silencio, demasiada calma para su gusto. Decidió ir a ver a Asami y cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden.

Encontró a su guardia inconsciente tirado afuera del cuarto. Corrió al interior de la habitación y esta estaba vacía, de inmediato dio la voz de alarma y los guardias cual resortes comenzaron la búsqueda.

–¡Encuentrenla donde quiera que este! –Le ordenó a un par de soldados que acudieron en el acto y Kuvira pudo sentir el calor aún en la cama. –No hace mucho que salieron de aquí, no deben estar lejos. ¡Cierren todas las salidas! ¡Quiero viva a Korra para ser yo quien la mate!

Los hombres dejaron la habitación y dieron la voz.

La comandante recorrió la casa Mayor y la hacienda junto a sus hombres buscando a los raptores de su esposa.

El sol ya iluminaba el horizonte y aún no podían dar con ellos, comenzaba a desesperarse. Conocía muy bien cada rincón de esta hacienda y suponía que Korra también, así que fue a cada lugar por donde podrían huir sin ser vistos.

Escuchó los disparos y corrió hacia donde creyó se habían originado, estaba aún muy lejos.

Korra estaba montada en un caballo y peleaba contra sus soldados que disparaban para asustar el animal y usaban sus bayonetas para herirlo y hacer que cayera la jinete. Korra se defendía blandiendo un machete y al verse tan sobrepasada decidió salir de allí. Kuvira percibió su siguiente movimiento y se colocó en el camino.

El caballo venía a todo galope y Korra apenas alcanzó a ver a la comandante delante de ella. El sable de Kuvira apareció y acuchillo al animal que chilló al ser apuñalado pero no se libro del todo del golpe.

Avanzó unos metros más antes de caer desplomado desangrandose con la espada clavada en el pecho. Korra había caído unos pasos adelante, con ayuda de la adrenalina se logró parar pero Kuvira ya se había recuperado y le cayó encima dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la cara que la volvió a tirar al suelo.

Fue hasta el cuerpo del caballo y saco el sable del pecho. Korra vio el movimiento y se apresuró también a tomar su machete. El primer sablazo vino y la morena apenas pudo interponer el machete antes de que este le diera de lleno. Lanzó una patada y desbalanceo a la comandante que se fue al suelo de espaldas.

Un par de soldados llegaron a auxiliarla.

–¡No! ¡Déjenmela a mí! ¡Que nadie se meta! –Se recuperó y fue a perseguir a Korra que había salido corriendo para escapar.

Los soldados rodearon el perímetro manteniendo la distancia y dejando que su superior jugará al gato y al ratón con su presa.

Kuvira supo llevar a Korra y la acorralo en un callejón sin salida.

–¡Rindete! –Exclamó en voz alta.

–¡Jamás! –La morena sabia que no tenía escapatoria, estaba contra la pared. El muro que delimitaba la hacienda estaba a sus espaldas y Kuvira y sus soldados la tenían rodeada.

Escupió la sangre en su boca.

–¡Mataste a Baatar e hiciste que mi esposa me engañara! –Dijo desgarrando su voz con la rabia acumulada.

–¡Yo no lo maté! Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu administrador. –Alzó el machete para esquivar una estocada de la espada de Kuvira. –Y Asami en realidad nunca fue tuya, ella siempre me amo a mí.

Eso hizo enojar aún más a la militar que volvió a arremeter contra la morena. Sus lances eran más fuertes y feroces. El simple machete no resistiría mucho.

Al fin en una de las estocadas logro abrir una herida en el brazo de Korra y esta soltó el arma blanca que blandía.

–¡Tú nunca debiste regresar! –Pateó a la morena en el estómago tirandola al suelo.

–¡Tú fuiste quien se interpuso entre las dos! –Korra no se rendiría a pesar de que estaba a punto de morir.

–¡Basta de juegos! –Echó su sable a un lado y saco la pistola de la morena. –Aquí te mueres. –Movió el martillo hacia atrás y apuntó directo al pecho de Korra.

–¡No! –De la nada apareció Asami y se interpuso entre las dos. –¡No la mates!

–¿Por qué regresaste? –Korra le reclamó.

Detrás de ellas Bolin forcejaba con los dos soldados, ya había logrado noquear a uno pero el otro le estaba dando batalla.

–¡Por favor Kuvira no lo hagas! Ella es inocente, Korra te salvo la vida en una ocasión, ha sido mi padre quien ha cometido esa infamia. –La militar no se inmutó ni un poco, ni bajo el arma.

–¿Tanto la amas que estas dispuesta a dar tu vida por ella? –Ahora la pistola apuntaba a su esposa y unas gotas escaparon de sus ojos.

–No... –Intentó hablar pero la morena la interrumpió.

–Nos amamos, es que tú no lo ves. –Kuvira miró en los ojos de Asami y sabia que se iba a arrepentir toda su vida si jalaba ese gatillo.

–Si la amas tanto como dices lárgate con ella... –Se dirigió a Asami. –Tú me salvaste la vida una vez para hoy arrebatarmela de la forma más horrible, al llevarte a las dos personas que más me importaban en la vida. –Le dijo a la morena. –No tengo más deudas contigo, pero tú tienes a partir de hoy una conmigo... Mientras siga con vida no pararé de perseguirte... Por eso...

Llevó la punta del revolver a su cien...

Y pronunció un Te amo Asami...

Antes de que pudiera presionar el gatillo Bolin le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo caer inconsciente al piso.

La chica de ojos esmeralda estaba horrorizada al ver lo que su esposa pretendía hacer. Se iba a quitar la vida para que ella pudiera irse con Korra.

Se oyeron disparos a lo lejos y la morena tomó su revolver de manos de Kuvira y disparo para defenderse de los soldados que venían llegando.

Los tres huyeron de allí apenas con vida.

– o –

Cuénteme que les ha parecido...

T. T lloró de tristeza...


	16. Chapter 16

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__¡Nuevo capítulo! Después de algunas semanas sin poder escribir debido a mis ocupaciones laborales, hoy por fin pude darle forma al capítulo para poder publicarlo. No más auditoria hasta el año que viene, al fin poder descansar un rato de reportes y más reportes. _

_Como se que probablemente allá quien ya quiera leer el capítulo no los entretendré mucho con mi nota, la cual será escueta pero no me olvido de agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews y el que sigan adelante conmigo en este pequeño proyecto, les adelanto que ya estoy trabajando en el Storyboard del que será mi siguiente fic fuerte, un post libro 4. Además de que estoy trabajando en un minific de día de muertos. Nos quedarán uno capítulos más para terminar esta historia y me tomaré un mes para recoger mis otros fics e irles dando continuidad antes de publicar el post libro 4._

_Ojala les guste esta actualización y espero alegremente sus comentarios. _

– o –

Uno de los guardias se acercó hasta ella moviendola para hacerla reaccionar. Con dificultad recuperó la conciencia y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Iba a cometer una estupidez, se lamentó por eso. ¿Donde había quedado su cordura? Se preguntó y supo que esta se había ido junto con su esposa lejos de ella. Pero no era tiempo de autocompadecerse, era el momento de tomar cartas en el asunto y hacerlo a su modo. Buscaría a su esposa y a Korra costase lo que costase, lo había dicho, si ella vivía no descartaría hasta acabar con ellas.

Era evidente para la comandante que los guardias locales estaban mal preparados y los hombres que había traído consigo de la capital eran más bien pocos, que no representaban un peso que contara. La guardia de Suyin con el teniente Sao a la cabeza estaba fuera persiguiendo a... Dios sabe a quién por que a Korra no, pues esta se había presentado en la hacienda como si nada. De esa manera no tendría oportunidad.

Tenia que hablar con Suyin y pedirle que aprobara la movilización de su batallón de caballería y quizás un contingente de infantería. Probablemente fuera demasiado, como usar un elefante para aplastar una hormiga, pero quería arrasar con todo a su paso y que no quedara duda de su poderío y capacidad.

Fue hasta la casa Mayor y pidió a una de las sirvientas le ayudara con la herida que Bolin le había hecho en la cabeza. No era muy grande pero si le había hecho un pequeño corte que quizás requiriera un par de puntos, aún sangraba pero no demasiado, ya empezaba a formarse un coágulo pero debía atenderla.

El tiempo en que espero estuvo pensando en cual seria su siguiente paso. Tenía que esperar un reporte del teniente Sao para saber cual era la situación, así que se dirigió al pueblo en cuanto termino la curación. En el camino se cruzó con la comitiva de la familia Beifong que regresaba a descansar después de la noche en vela. Los saludo y siguió de largo sin detenerse prácticamente.

Llego hasta el cuartel del pueblo y pidió informes del teniente Sao, este aún no regresaba de su persecución pero no tardó mucho en tener noticias suyas. Las tropas de la capital arribaron al pueblo poco después de que Kuvira lo hiciera y lo que vio no le agrado para nada.

–¿Qué es lo que sucedió teniente? –En cuanto lo tuvo cerca y desmontó de su caballo lo asedio con el interrogatorio.

–Debemos hablar en privado comandante –Kuvira asintió y los dos entraron al cuartel yendo a la oficina del jefe de la guardia.

La militar tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio y Sao lo hizo frente a ella. El hombre se veía bastante desgastado y maltrecho, su uniforme estaba sucio y no tenía un buen semblante.

–Deme el informe teniente –le ordenó y el tipo se avergonzó por lo que estaba por decir–. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

–Me temo que tengo malas noticias comandante Kuvira, más de la mitad de los hombres han desertado. Caímos en una emboscada en los cerros que están al norte y una bandada de campesinos nos cayó encima. El teniente Mako ofreció misericordia a aquellos que se unieran a él –Kuvira golpeó el escritorio y el tipo trago saliva–, casi todos los que habían estado bajo sus ordenes y las de la jefa de la guardia lo siguieron –se llevó la mano a la cara oprimiendo el puente de su nariz, esto era el colmo de la mala suerte–. A los pocos que quedamos nos dejaron libres pero a cambio debíamos entregarle este mensaje. –El hombre saco una carta y se la entrego a Kuvira quien se apresuró a leerlo.

"Somos inocentes pero nos defenderemos si insisten en perseguirnos y matarnos."

–¡Tonterías! –la comandante arrugó la hoja entre sus manos y la tiró a la basura– Ahora con más razón deberán recibir un castigo, atacar a una cuadrilla del ejército y obligarlos a renunciar para unirse a su bando rebelde es un delito, es traición –exclamó airadamente–. ¿Con cuántos hombres cuenta teniente?

–Apenas un puñado, comandante. Los guardias locales no son una opción si se necesitan para entrar en batalla, solo servirían como carne de cañón. Necesitamos apoyo de la capital –eso era algo que no quería oír, aunque era consciente de las limitaciones.

Se levantó y camino por la oficina de la gendarmeria, meditando con los manos a la espalda.

–Es necesario que reúna a todos aquellos que sean aptos en la plaza principal, partiremos en su búsqueda –al hombre eso no pareció gustarle y enseguida replicó.

–Pero comandante, mis hombres están cansados y desmoralizados, no podemos partir enseguida sin que por lo menos tengan unas horas de sueño –la militar soltó su puño sobre la mesa enérgicamente otra vez y el tipo supo que no había más objeción que hacer.

–No es la primera vez que hacemos esto teniente, ¿cuántas veces no hemos tenido que ir a marchas forzadas durante la guerra? –dijo molesta– Reúnalos de inmediato, quiero saber con exactitud la cantidad de hombres con los que contamos y después decidiré –abrió la puerta para despedirlo y el teniente se levantó, se despidieron y Sao dejo la oficina yendo a buscar al resto de los soldados.

Kuvira salió a la plaza del cuartel y vio la cantidad y calidad de los hombres allí formados. En su mayoría eran guardias locales apenas con la formación básica que Korra les hubiera dado de forma exprés en los días previos, la otra parte, a duras penas 10 soldados del ejército, habían algunos más pero ellos eran la escolta exclusiva de la presidenta y su familia a ellos no los podía tocar sin afectar la seguridad de la presidenta.

Tenía las manos atadas, así no llegaría muy lejos, además de que como le había informado el teniente si los rebeldes se habían refugiado en los cerros del norte difícilmente podría atraparlos allí y sus posibilidades se iban a cero con estos hombres. Le preocupaba la parte de los campesinos uniéndose a Korra y Mako. Si la gente estaba descontenta, tenía un fuerte incentivo para enfrentarlos a pesar de estar en desventaja al ser civiles, armados, pero al fin y al cabo civiles. No quería luchar contra ellos.

Despidió a los hombres enviándolos a descansar, tendría que hacer algo que no le era de su agrado, pero no tenía más opción. Esperar al ejército de la capital la retrasaría y le daría más tiempo a los rebeldes a formar un grupo más grande y más difícil de lidiar.

Fue hasta la cárcel del cuartel con pesar, tendría que hacer un trato con el diablo.

–¡Al fin! –el administrador gruñó en cuanto vio a Kuvira entrar en su celda– ¿Ya capturó a esa maldita india? –La comandante lo miró pero no se inmutó con su pregunta.

–No y me temó que tengo malas noticias para ambos –se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda y se mantuvo en posición de firmes como solía hacer para mantenerse serena–. Korra se ha llevado a Asami –las facciones de Hiroshi se desencajaron y se fue encima de Kuvira arengando el cuello de su casaca.

–¿Cómo demonios pudo permitir eso? ¿Donde rayos estaba usted que dejó que tal cosa pasara? –la militar lo apartó y se limpió la cara pues le había salpicado un poco de saliva en su exabrupto.

–Tiene todo el derecho de reclamarme, fallé en mi papel de protegerla pero ella decidió irse con Korra –dijo con toda seriedad, aunque le dolía como si le estuvieran enterrando un hierro candente en el corazón–. ¡Su hija me ha estado engañando durante todo este tiempo acostándose con esa en mi casa! –perdió la compostura por un instante.

–¡Yo no crié a una cualquiera! –le respondió de forma exaltada–. Mi hija es una mujer intachable que nunca rompería su voto de matrimonio y no le permito que ponga en duda su fidelidad –Kuvira sonrió despectivamente revirandole el comentario.

–Creo que difiero con usted pero eso no importa ahora. Necesito recuperar a mi esposa y hacer pagar a esa maldita asesina por su osadía, por esa razón he venido a verlo querido suegro –el administrador se aliso el bigote como los gatos que se relamen antes de comerse a la presa.

–¿Qué es lo que necesita de mi y qué ganó con eso? –El viejo zorro no cooperaría tan fácilmente y eso lo sabía la militar.

–Quiero un grupo de hombres armados que conozcan la región como la palma de su mano, sobre todo el norte, para atrapar a los rebeldes que se refugian en los cerros y recuperar a Asami. A cambio, saldrá de aquí y seguirá conservando su puesto como administrador a pesar de las tonterías de su hija –puso sobre la mesa sus cartas sin rodeos.

–Puedo hacer eso, pero necesito más de lo que me ofrece. Mi hombre de confianza viene conmigo –señaló en dirección donde se encontraba el teniente a un costado de la celda–, dirigire al grupo armado y quiero matar yo personalmente a esa india, además de lo que ya ha ofrecido y respetará la honra de mi hija, pues se perfectamente que ella no ha cometido ninguna falta –La comandante arrugó el ceño inconforme.

–Lo de su hombre de confianza considerelo hecho, podrá acompañarme en la campaña solo que yo dirigire al grupo junto a mis hombres y si lo desea puede cooperar conmigo pero seré yo quien mate a Korra y eso no es negociable –subrayó tajantemente–, en cuanto a Asami, ese es un asunto que solo nos compete a ella y a mí, pero esté tranquilo, no romperé mi matrimonio con ella.

–Si el resultado final es la muerte de esa india, no me importa que lo haga usted o yo, mientras ella muera. Del grupo, son mis hombres, los dirigire yo y eso tampoco es negociable –extendió la mano para cerrar el trato.

–Entre los dos dirigiremos la cuadrilla entonces –estrecho la mano de su suegro aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo.

–Esta bien, pero deberá nombrarme de forma oficial –la militar asintió, no le agradaba la idea pero tendría que aguantarlo hasta que llegará la caballería de la capital.

Era un mal necesario, se dijo tratando de convencerse y no arrepentirse de eso.

– o –

Kuvira regreso a la hacienda, tenía que despedir a la familia Beifong y hablar con Suyin antes de que partiera rumbo a la capital. Debía dejar en claro varios temas con ella.

Después de liberar a su suegro, este regreso también a la casa Mayor a darse un aseo para después partir a buscar su cuadrilla de mercenarios, ya había dado las indicaciones al teniente, el hombre de su confianza, para que fuera reuniendolos de inmediato. En su mayoría eran tipos que trabajaban con él haciendo sus fechorías, amedrentando personas, robando y matando a aquel que se atreviera a enfrentarlos. Kuvira intuía la clase de "ayuda" que recibiría de Hiroshi, pero no tenía más opciones por eso mismo no había querido cederle todo el control.

Se encontró a Suyin por el pasillo del patio central de la casa Mayor y le pidió un momento a solas para conversar. Ambas se encerraron en el despacho de Kuvira para tener privacidad y la joven dueña le contó lo que había pasado.

–Y esa es la razón por la que necesito mi escuadrón de caballería y un batallón de infantería –la militar puso al tanto de los acontecimientos a Suyin quien escuchó atenta sin interrumpirla–. Me temó que si los jornaleros se han unido a ellos podrían ser un brote de rebelión que deberá ser sofocado antes de que se haga más grande y tengamos un problema como en el norte.

La matriarca sopesó las palabras de su protegida, sin duda esto podría traer consecuencias graves si no era atendido con prontitud y eso podría empañar el buen desempeño de su gobierno hasta ahora.

–Enviaré un telegrama de inmediato a Lin, sin embargo mover al ejército tomara su tiempo, probablemente una semana o dos –Suyin quería impedir cualquier intento de insurrección ahora que estaba trabajando en traer paz y estabilidad, aunque lamentaba que tuviera que ser de esa forma.

–Me las apañare de mientras tratando de contenerlos con ayuda de Hiroshi y... –Kuvira estaba nerviosa cuando hablaba de Asami y eso no pasó desapercibido para Su– tratare de recuperar a mi esposa.

–¿Korra se ha contactado contigo? ¿Qué es lo que pide a cambio de liberarla? –la militar camino de un lado a otro como era su costumbre para tratar de recuperar el control de sus emociones pues no sabia como abordar ese tema.

–Su, para serte sincera, he sido yo quien la ha corrido de la casa –soltó sin más y la mujer mayor se sorprendió de lo que decía–. Descubrí que tenía una aventura con... Korra.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –Suyin no daba crédito a lo que Kuvira le estaba contando.

–Es una historia larga que no estoy del todo convencida de su veracidad, solo tengo la certeza de que me ha estado engañando con Korra desde que regresamos a la hacienda, tuve un arranque de estupidez y esta mañana... Al verla allí defendiendola con su vida... No pude soportarlo... –la matriarca abrazó a Kuvira acunandola contra su pecho, era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado, ni siquiera cuando ellas dos terminaron la había visto en esas condiciones–. Solo quería morirme... intenté... matarme... –Kuvira sintio vergüenza al decirle eso– No quería... no quiero sentir lo que siento por ella... Te fallé, le perdone la vida a la asesina de tu hijo para saldar mi deuda con ella y estuve a punto de quitarme la mía por ¿desamor, decepción, simple estupidez? Ya ni se porque razón.

Suyin mantuvo su abrazo, sin embargo su cuerpo se estremeció al oír la parte en que Kuvira le confesara que había perdonado la vida de Korra, aspiró el aire a su alrededor para calmarse.

–Se que debería estar enojada contigo. Lo estoy, por lo que hiciste, por intentar matarte por una persona que no vale la pena –tomó su cara entre sus manos haciéndola que posara su mirada en la de ella–, no quiero perderte a ti también –una diminuta lágrima salió de cada uno de sus ojos pistache y besó delicadamente los labios de su protegida–. No soportaría un golpe como ese.

–Lo siento tanto... Tú eres la única persona importante en mi vida que aún está conmigo –se aferró al cuerpo de Suyin como un náufrago a un trozo de madera–. No me dejes otra vez... Te necesito –apenas en un susurro de voz pronunció su pedido casi como una plegaria.

Correspondió el besó que acaba de recibir con otro más cargado de su necesidad de sentirse amada, de que aún tenía alguien que la amara por lo que era y que no la traicionaría ni la abandonaría como Asami lo había hecho. Su corazón comenzó a latir a prisa anticipándose a lo que pasaría a continuación. Se dejó llevar por la desesperanza, por la impotencia y por sus ganas de pagar con la misma moneda a la mujer que amaba.

Con una desesperación que se apoderó de ella fue despojando de sus prendas a la mujer mayor y esta hizo lo mismo con las de Kuvira. Se apoderó de esos labios que conocía tan bien y que hacía algunos años le habían regalado tantos momentos de felicidad. Quería volver a sentir eso que había perdido, el amor.

Ambas se sentían solas, decepcionadas de la vida, traicionadas por las circunstancias y buscaban un refugio en los brazos de la otra.

Pronto la ropa que les estorbaba yacía a un lado lejos de la piel que cubrían hacía unos instantes. Las manos ávidas de Kuvira no perdieron el tiempo y las de Suyin tampoco, la condujo hasta el sofá que había en el despacho y ambas se dejaron caer en él.

Volver a sentir ese cuerpo entre el suyo, tocar esa piel que conocía tan bien y de la que había memorizado cada rincón sensible para hacer estremecer a su amada protectora era un deleite para sus sentidos. Lo recorrió pasando sus dedos por cada curva, cada poro, cada sitio que sabia provocaba la exitación de la mujer mayor.

Como en aquella ocasión en que Kuvira mostrara sus sentimientos hacia Suyin después de la muerte de su esposo y le diera el consuelo y la oportunidad de volver a sentirse amada y deseada, ahora era ella, Kuvira, la que con poderosa vehemencia necesitaba consuelo, deseo y sobre todo saberse valorada y amada por otra persona, pero no cualquier persona, ese era un lugar que solo pertenecía a Su. Quizás ella seria la única que pudiera arrancar de su mente y corazón el amor por Asami.

Sin embargo en sus pensamientos, su mente la había abandonado también, pues esta le traía una y otra vez la imagen de Asami en todo momento. Sentía los besos de Suyin pero no podía dejar de compararlos con los besos dulces y apasionados de su esposa, la piel era suave, pero no era la hermosa piel nivel de Asami, los sonidos de exitación y deseo que surgían de la boca de la mujer mayor, aunque la provocaban no eran los que quería escuchar. Intentó desechar esas ideas, hacer a un lado todas esas comparaciones. Debía olvidar a Asami, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo en los brazos de su antigua amante.

Abrió los ojos y contempló la bella desnudez de Suyin y el arrebol que había en su rostro y en lugar de recordar todas esas veces que había compartido con la mujer mayor en la intimidad, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que anhelaba y deseaba que fuera Asami la que estuviera en su lugar. Hasta su mente la traicionaba. Se mordió los labios obligándose nuevamente a apartar a su esposa de sus pensamientos y solo concentrarse en la mujer hermosa que tenía delante.

Arremetió con más fuerza, haciéndose pasar por un amante deseoso e intenso besando, mordiendo y arañando y exigiendo mayor rudeza de su compañera de amor, Suyin hizo lo que le pidió y la trato con aspereza y hasta con algo de sadismo, pues quería borrar ese fantasma que se interponía entre las dos. Suyin lo sabía desde el primer beso, la primer caricia, supo que no era ella la razón real de ese deseo, pero no le importó, haría lo posible por ayudarla a olvidar.

Conocía a Kuvira mejor de lo que ella misma podía conocerse y sabia que aunque estaban haciendo el amor como si no hubiese un mañana, su protegida estaba pensando en la que era su esposa, muy a su pesar.

Suyin se impuso y Kuvira se dejó amar, pidiéndole entre gemidos que la poseyera, que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella. Las manos de la mujer mayor se apoderaron de su intimidad moviéndose acompasadamente más rápido cada vez siguiendo el ir y venir de sus caderas, entrando y saliendo. Acariciaba la rugosidad interna y haciendo círculos con su pulgar estimulaba la pequeña protuberancia que estaba hinchada por el tacto.

Ahogaba su voz llena de placer en la boca de Su con besos urgentes y sus dedos se oprimían contra su espalda con fuerza. Estaba en el borde.

Como una tormenta que azota la playa, así de intensa llego la culminación. Suyin se bebió su grito de placer como si de una sucubo se tratara, quería guardar ese recuerdo, quería borrar cualquier huella y dejar la suya tan profunda he indeleble que nadie pudiera desterrar sus caricias del cuerpo de su protegida.

La respiración de Kuvira fue regularizandose pero no perdió el tiempo en calmar su cuerpo, de inmediato reclamó el control y ahora devolvía el placer recibido. Atrapó un pezon entre sus labios y la mujer mayor suspiró profundamente al sentir la lengua de su protegida jugando con él. Un pequeño mordisco la hizo respingar ligeramente pero no detuvo a Kuvira.

Hundió sus dedos en la cabellera negra de la militar y esta fue dejando un rastro de saliva y besos por su pecho, su estómago y su abdomen hasta llegar a la antesala entre sus piernas, las cuales abrió para dar paso a la mujer mas joven quien las colocó sobre sus hombros.

El aroma y el gusto no eran iguales a los de Asami, no pudo evitar compararlos y se maldijo por eso. Jugó con su lengua recorriendo los pliegues y el centro sensible, dibujo patrones irregulares de forma lenta para después ir más rápido y de nuevo lento, llevando ese compás al ritmo de los gemidos que sacaba de Suyin. Succionaba y lamia, apretaba los dientes ligeramente para después recompensar con caricias de su lengua.

Se separó un poco pero Suyin le exigió seguir adelante empujando su rostro más profundo entre sus piernas que también ejercieron fuerza en su espalda. Volvió a trabajar con mayor ahínco e introdujo un par de dedos en la lubricada intimidad que hizo arquear la espalda de la mayor, así como una fuerte exclamación de gozo.

Añadió un dedo extra y ahora bombeaba con tres. Las contracciones apretaban sus dedos y Kuvira supo que pronto llegaría el orgasmo. La pelvis de Suyin se movía de forma frenética y los músculos internos ardían por la fricción a pesar de la humedad. Con su mano libre sujeto firmemente la cadera de la mujer mayor para no perder el control.

El orgasmo se derramó sobre sus dedos en un temblor que invadió el cuerpo de Suyin cuando alcanzó el tope, su boca succionó los fluidos y con cuidado lamio estremeciendo ligeramente a su amante cada vez que su lengua rozaba el área extremadamente sensible que era ahora su sexo.

Suyin la atrajó hacia sí abrazando su espalda y presionando su pecho contra el suyo. La de ojos aceitunados repartió pequeños besos por su clavícula y cuello, eso hizo que una risita juguetona escapara de su boca.

La calma que siguió le hizo sentir fatal a la militar. No era esto lo que esperaba, en su interior Asami jamás abandonó sus pensamientos, apareciendo como una sombra detrás de cada caricia.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, Kuvira se sintió vacía. Era consuelo lo que buscaba y aunque Suyin se lo había ofrecido no era suficiente para disminuir su dolor. Amaba a Asami más que a nada en este mundo y tenía que recuperarla, no importaba si tenia que matar a Korra en el proceso, ahora no tenía duda de eso. Nada más valía, aunque Asami no la amara y la odiara por matar a aquella traidora.

En silencio tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Suyin hizo lo mismo, le dolía ver que a pesar de sus esfuerzos las cosas no serían tan fáciles para recuperar a su preferida. Ella ya no le pertenecía. Se dijo que tal vez era muy pronto y debía darle algo de tiempo para que las cosas se acomodaran.

Una vez que estuvieron vestidas Suyin fue quien rompió el silencio.

–No me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado aquí entre nosotras y no quiero que tú te arrepientas de esto tampoco. Quizás nos apresuramos, pero te daré el tiempo que necesites, solo no olvides que siempre vas a contar conmigo... Te amo Kuvira –se acercó a la militar y colocando su mano en el hombro de ella la deslizó hasta ponerla en la parte posterior de su cabeza y la atrajó hacia sí para darle un beso en la frente–. Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario por ti y lo sabes.

–Su... Yo... –intentó decir algo, corresponder esos sentimientos, volver a pronunciar esas palabras que en otras tantas ocasiones había dicho solo para ella con entusiasmo, alegría y que había sentido tan reales que le dolía el no poder pronunciarlas ahora.

–No digas nada... –La silenció con otro beso– No te preocupes te daré todo lo que me has pedido, de eso no tengas duda – sostuvo su mano un instante y la dejo libre con un gran dolor en su corazón, queriendo echar en falta la calidez que emanaba de ella.

Abandono la oficina dejando a Kuvira sola, quien se maldijo a sí misma mil veces más por ser incapaz de dejar de amar a Asami y empecinarse en seguir adelante para recuperarla.

– o –

Habían avanzado a todo galope con el par de caballos, Bolin en uno y Korra y Asami en otro, llegaron a las faldas del cerro de San José y de pronto se encontraron rodeados de hombres armados que les impidieron el paso.

–¡Hey ustedes! No pueden pasar –un hombre de barba espesa, vestido con ropas humildes y que empuñaba un viejo fusil, que Korra dudaba funcionara por el estado en que estaba, y un machete en el cinturón fue quien les impidió el paso.

Otros hombres detrás de él aparecieron respaldando sus palabras y Korra y Bolin trataron de mantener su distancia retrocediendo un poco para en cualquier caso salir huyendo del lugar.

–¿Por qué nos impide el pasó? –cuestionó la morena avanzando para ponerse delante de Bolin.

–¿Quienes son ustedes y que buscan aquí? –fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

–Mi nombre es Korra y él es Bolin –señaló a su amigo detrás de ella, a propósito omitió mencionar a Asami que ocultaba si rostro en su espalda.

–¿Korra? –uno de sus compañeros se aproximó a él susurrandole algo al oído– ¿Quién es tu padre? –exigió saber el hombre del fusil viejo.

–Tonraq, él es mi padre –su caballo se movió nervioso–. ¿Nos permitirá pasar para encontrarnos con él?

Otros se acercaron al tipo con el fusil y hablaron en voz baja. Korra estaba lista para emprender la carrera si era necesario para salir de allí, quizo estar prevenida. Uno de ellos dejo el lugar enseguida corriendo para adentrarse por el sendero que iba al cerro.

–Puedes pasar, tu padre y su hermano los esperan, pero ella no –señaló en dirección de Asami–. A menos que se descubra y revele quien es.

–¡Oh vamos hombre! Viene conmigo, es razón suficiente –dijo con impaciencia la morena y el hombre negó con la cabeza–. Trae a mi padre aquí y que él decida –exigió.

–¿Qué tienes que ocultar? –Asami se revolvió en su lugar incómoda ante la insistencia del hombre por saber quien era.

Uno de los hombres armados con machete se acercó a ellos con curiosidad y reconoció a la chica de ojos esmeralda cuando está lo miró.

–Es la esposa de la patrona de la hacienda Mayor –exclamó en voz alta haciendo que los demás se escandalizaran.

–¿Cómo te atreves a traer a la hija del administrador? –apunto con su fusil a la morena– Con menos razón podemos dejarte pasar si la llevas –los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se avistaron a las armas haciendo que Bolin y Korra se replegaran uno junto al otro protegiendo a Asami.

–Bajo ningún motivo la voy a dejar –advirtió la morena– aunque me amenaces, ella no tiene la culpa de ser hija de su padre.

–A menos que planees pedir un rescate por ella o hacerla pagar por los delitos del administrador, no podemos permitirte pasar –el tipo avanzó hacia ellas de forma intimidante.

Korra lamentó no traer consigo un arma, pero dudaba que aún con ella pudiera enfrentarlos sin salir herida y exponiendo innecesariamente a su rayo de luna.

–¿Qué rayos es lo que sucede? –Mako había llegado cabalgando y se interpuso entre ellos en lo que parecía una clara afrenta– ¿Creí haber sido muy claro contigo Bolin de que permanecieran en San José? –reprendió a su hermano en cuanto lo vio.

–Ya sé, pero Korra... –intentó justificarse el chico pero se calló cuando su hermano lo miró de forma acusadora.

–Ningún pero Bolin, pudieron haberlos agarrado y todo esto valer madre –fue allí cuando reparó en la presencia detrás de Korra–, y encima traen con ustedes a Asami –dijo molesto.

–¡Hija! –el capataz apareció también montando su caballo– ¿Donde te habías metido? He estado preocupado buscándote –bajo del animal yendo a abrazar a su hija quien también desmontó el suyo junto a ojos esmeralda–. ¿Señorita Asami? –pronunció al ver a la chica.

Asami saludó tímidamente al hombreton y se encogió de hombros, este se golpeó la frente, era claro que Korra no iba a renunciar nunca a Asami y por eso había desaparecido para ir a buscarla.

–¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Quienes son estos hombres? –quizo saber la morena.

–Es obvio que tenemos que ponerte al día, debemos hablar pero no aquí, vayamos al campamento –respondió Tonraq pidiendo a su hija seguirlo–, y usted también señorita –se dirigió a Asami dándo el permiso para que ella pasara–, vamos.

Los hombres armados lo miraron con algo de recelo pero los dejaron seguir adelante, era evidente que la idea no les agradaba nada pero no objetarian al ex capataz.

Las ruinas de una vieja casona servían de base para un campamento improvisado enmedio de la zona boscosa de un gran cerro. El lugar estaba lleno de personas que iban y venían, la mayoría eran mujeres y niños, algunos hombres que de forma rudimentaria llevaban algún tipo de arma o algo que podía pasar por tal, todo eso sorprendió a Korra y sobre todo a Asami. Tonraq se llevó a la chica de ojos esmeralda aparte instalandola en una tienda. Le pidió esperar allí hasta que ellos pudieran hablar y ver la forma en que actuarían. Aunque Korra no quería separarse de Asami debía averiguar que es lo que pasaba y de donde habían salido todas esas personas. La dejaron allí al cuidado de una anciana que le pidió ayudarla a cuidar unos niños que jugaban por allí.

La morena se sintió regresar a los días en que estuvo luchando contra los revueltistas, solo que ahora estaba de su lado del campo. Temía que si Kuvira obtenía el apoyo de Suyin, lo cual era seguro, el ejército aplastaría sin ningún problema a toda esta gente.

–¿Qué hacen todas estas personas aquí? –aunque no quería escuchar la respuesta era necesario que se lo dijeran.

–En su mayoría son campesinos y sus familias que están cansados de la vida, de esta región y algunos de regiones cercanas –Korra negaba oponiéndose a lo que estaba escuchando de boca de Mako–. Nos aceptaron con ellos si los ayudabamos a luchar por su causa.

–Estas loco Mako, estas gentes no serán más que una mancha de sangre en el uniforme de la comandante –la chica se fue sobre el hermano mayor–, acabarán con todos.

–No si evitamos que el grueso de sus tropas lleguen aquí –le regresó el chico–. Tenemos ventaja táctica, el terreno nos ayuda, ellos no lo conocen y estas personas y nosotros si. Al menos podemos detenerlos lo suficiente para negociar mejores condiciones para ellos.

–Eres muy ingenuo si piensas que la presidenta se pondrá a negociar –Korra caminaba de un lado para otro impaciente–. Ella solo los verá como revueltistas aunque no lo sean.

–Pero esta gente es la que la ayudo a subir al poder –la refutó.

–No Mako, no fue esta gente, fuimos nosotros, el ejército, los ricos y poderosos que la apoyaron para quitar un gobierno decadente que ya no los beneficiaba –exclamó exaltada– y usaron la excusa de luchar por los que menos tienen.

–Pero... –el chico ya no sabia que decir.

–No hay peros Mako, la única forma es hacer que su ejército no llegue hasta aquí, en eso tienes razón, pero hay que llamar la atención de la presidenta de algún modo para hacer algún tipo de trato para ayudarlos realmente y no veo como se pueda hacer eso –dijo molesta, en esas condiciones no había mucho que hacer–. ¿Qué es lo que piden?

–Que sus tierras les sean devueltas, que se haga justicia por todas las vejaciones que han sufrido –su padre se unió a ellos en la discusión–. Muchos de ellos han sido perjudicados por la avaricia de Hiroshi Sato.

–Entonces lo que hay que hacer es acabar con él –habló por fin Bolin interviniendo en la discusión.

–No es tan sencillo, al parecer la comandante lo había detenido en el cuartel, pero nos acabamos de enterar que lo liberó y ahora está reuniendo un grupo de sus ladrones y asesinos para buscarnos –la morena sopesó las palabras de su padre, la comandante debía estar muy mal parada para optar por él.

–Kuvira debe estar muy desesperada para pedir su ayuda. Quizás tengamos un chance –pronunció Korra de forma tentativa–. ¿Con cuanta gente contamos para combatir?

–Apenas unos cientos con esfuerzos, pero no tenemos armas apropiadas ni suficientes –eso sería un problema pensó la morena a lo que Mako le dijo–, sin embargo hemos pensado que podríamos tomar el armamento que hay en la plaza de San Martin, no sería un gran problema –conocía el lugar, era la armería que abastecía a la zona y seguramente tendría lo que necesitarán para comenzar su pelea.

–Hacer eso es un camino sin retorno –Korra había meditado la situación, así que extendió la mano delante de ella– pero creo que hace mucho pasamos el punto de regreso –dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

Los tres amigos unieron sus manos y Tonraq también los siguió.

–Es tiempo de poner manos a la obra –Bolin dijo alegre ante la posibilidad de que la suerte pudiera sonreirles.

– o –

Los Beifong estaban listos para partir esa misma tarde, Suyin confiaba en llegar a la ciudad más cercana antes de que oscureciera y de allí tomar el recién construido tren a la capital, de ese modo estarían al amanecer en casa. Estaba profundamente preocupada por su protegida, la situación en la que se encontraba y lo mucho que estaba padeciendo. Trataría de darle su apoyo incondicional lo mejor que pudiera aunque las cosas entre ellas no funcionaran.

Opal se negaba a irse, madre he hija discutian airadamente acerca de eso, ninguna de las dos cedía terreno.

–Esto es la cosa menos sensata que has hecho hasta ahora y mira que has hecho cosas irresponsables antes –le reprochó Su–. No veo la necesidad de que tengas que quedarte –Opal cruzó los brazos poniendo mala cara.

–Si lo hago es para cerciorarme que Kuvira no cometa una injusticia con Korra –su madre frunció el ceño–, porque se que ella es inocente –la cólera invadió a Suyin al ver a su hija defender a aquella asesina.

–Te estas engañando hija, estas dejando que tu amor por esa mujer te ciegue –no quería hablar de esto por qué no le atañia a ella pero tenía que quitar la venda de los ojos de su pequeña–. Tienes que saber que la razón por la cual tu hermano murió fue porque descubrió el affaire que Korra tenía con la esposa de Kuvira –le soltó sin anestesia esperando que de ese modo entrara en razón.

Las facciones de Opal fueron cambiando, escuchar eso la había dejado anonadada. Creía saber como era la morena y el nivel de confianza que habían logrado establecer para volverse íntimas amigas aunque ella siempre deseo que hubiera algo más que solo coqueteos ocasionales y besos fugaces.

–Bueno madre, eso solo me dice una cosa y es que la esposa de Kuvira es una mujer de pocos escrúpulos por dejarse seducir por Korra, quien seguramente solo buscaba diversión por un rato –se lamentó de escuchar eso de boca de Opal.

–¿Niña es que acaso no entiendes razones? –exclamó con exasperación.

–No madre, no creeré ninguna razón hasta no tener la oportunidad de hablar con Korra y que ella me expliqué que es lo que pasó –la necedad de su hija no tenía límites–. No creeré en lo que usted y Kuvira me digan porque se que pueden mentirme como ya lo han hecho antes ocultando lo que pasaba entre ustedes dos –Suyin paso saliva pesadamente.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –la interrogó.

–Desde siempre –contestó con seguridad compitiendo con su madre en las miradas–, pero no pude confirmarlo hasta que las vi un día siendo algo más que solo cariñosas –la chica dejo salir el resentimiento que guardaba hacia su madre–. ¡Ni siquiera esperaste a que el cuerpo de papá se enfriara cuando metiste en tu cama a alguien más! –se había contenido por tanto a años callando lo que sentía y se alivió al por fin poder externar su enojo.

–Así no sucedieron las cosas –un agudo dolor se instaló en el corazón de la matriarca al ver el rencor en los ojos de Opal–, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones por ello –recobró la compostura para evitar que le siguiera reprochando–, sin embargo lo haré. Como bien dices tu padre ya había fallecido, jamás le falté al respeto y si fui reservada al respecto de mi relación con Kuvira fue por ustedes, mis hijos, y lo complicado que podía llegar a ser y... Fue esa misma razón la que nos hizo separarnos.

El silencio se plantó entre las dos.

–Lamento que lo de ustedes haya terminado así, pero fue tu decisión –dijo hablando de forma sincera– y espero entiendas que yo no me daré por vencida y quiero que respetes mi decisión –Suyin bajo los brazos aceptando las palabras de la chica.

–De acuerdo, es tiempo que cometas tus propios errores y espero sepas asumir las consecuencias de tus actos –sentenció y dio por terminada la discusión.

Opal celebró el haberse salido con la suya, ahora tenía que asegurarse de que Kuvira no se atreviera a tocar a Korra antes de que ella pudiera aclarar las cosas.

Un par de guardias fue a buscarlas para acompañarlas hasta el carruaje donde Kuvira ya esperaba junto a los otros hijos de la matriarca.

A la joven dueña le sorprendió un poco al no ver a Opal lista para el viaje pero se imaginó que la chica no los acompañaría por el momento, no mientras Korra anduviera por allí. Se rió pensando en lo mal que terminaría cuando se diera cuenta de la verdad.

–¿Señorita Opal, no hará el viaje de regreso con su familia? –preguntó en cuanto las tuvo cerca.

–No, no lo haré –hablo despectivamente–. Me quedaré por aquí.

–Solo espero que no se lleve un chasco –le devolvió con una risa socarrona.

–Espero que no sea así o de lo contrario tú serás la que se lo llevé peor que yo –le respondió y se giró para despedir a su madre.

Suyin le pidió con la mirada que dejará el tema por la paz y Kuvira no siguió la discusión. La matriarca beso a su hija en la mejilla y le deseo suerte, después fue con la militar antes de subir a su carruaje.

–Cuida de mi hija –le pidió y la joven dueña asintió–. Se paciente con ella, sabes como puede llegar a ser de testaruda.

–No te preocupes –dijo tratando de quitarle importancia–, esta vez no permitiré que nadie siga dañando a tu familia.

La matriarca abrazó a su protegida y antes de separarse deposito un beso en sus labios. Opal simplemente ignoró el gesto mirando a otro lado. Kuvira se sorprendió por la muestra de afecto pues nunca antes habían cruzado esa línea en presencia de los hijos de la mujer mayor.

–Esta es tu familia también –acarició su rostro y sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas–, tú eres mi familia.

La militar aceptó las palabras de su mentora jurando honrarlas hasta su último aliento.

Los carruajes partieron con la escolta dejando atrás la hacienda Mayor. Ahora Kuvira se concentraría en seguir adelante en su búsqueda.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Hiroshi se presentó ante ella, tenía listo a su escuadrón de mercenarios y esperaban ordenes para avanzar. Reunió a las tropas que aún le quedaban y su contingente sumo unos 80 hombres, nada mal para empezar las pesquisas.

–¿A donde es que iremos? –el administrador quiso saber.

–Al último lugar donde los rebeldes fueron vistos, iremos al norte –hizo una pausa ordenando sus pensamientos– pero antes daremos una visita a San Martin a la armería del ejército, algo me dice que mis ex soldados querrán hacerse de ese arsenal y no puedo permitir eso –dio las ordenes y pronto el grupo armado partió del pueblo.

– o –

_Bueno, cuentenme ¿qué les ha parecido? _


	17. Chapter 17

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__¡Nuevo capítulo! Ya s__é que me atrase una disculpa por ello. Es que he andado un poco distraída con otras ideas y sinceramente me ha costado trabajo intentar escribir una parte Korrasami. Estoy haciendo el intento. Quizás lleguen a pensar que la Korra de este capítulo es una cabrona, pero no es así. Sólo está reaccionando como cualquier ser humano que siente que lo que ha anhelado tanto tiempo escapa de su control y tiene miedo de perderlo. Por su parte Asami está en la disyuntiva de dejar atrás a Kuvira y entregarse a Korra, sólo que no es fácil dejar de amar a una para estar con la otra. Hay pelea entre ellas por esa razón. _

_Pero bueno que ya les estoy haciendo resumen. Quería hacer más largo el capítulo aunque no quiero alargarles más la espera. No son muchas palabras apenas y arañamos las 6 mil, pero el siguiente capítulo viene con más acción en batalla. Eso y que quiero hacer un shot que se me ha ocurrido, una historia de samuráis. Acabó de ver "El último samurái" con Tom Cruise y se me ha hecho tan Kuvirasami que no puedo dejar ir la idea. _

_Esperó publicar el siguiente capítulo antes de que acabe el año y que sea más extenso. De nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza. _

– o –

La tropa había salido del pueblo en busca de Korra, así que Opal tenía que apresurarse a hacer algo. Era una Beifong y una Beifong no se quedaba esperando en casa a que las cosas se resolvieran. Se vistió con un traje de jinete y fue a los establos a buscar un caballo.

Estaba en las puertas de la casa Mayor cuando vio a una chica con el hábito naranja y amarillo de los monjes preguntando por Asami a una de las sirvientas, la recordaba vagamente de la fiesta de bienvenida pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Le intrigó que preguntará por la esposa de Kuvira así que se acercó a ella para hacer conversación.

—Si buscas a Asami, me temo que estás perdiendo el tiempo —le dijo en cuanto estuvo a un paso de ella—. ¿Jinora? ¿Ese es tu nombre? —dudó por un momento pero creía haber atinado el nombre de la chica.

—Si... Si... —respondió con timidez—. Mi nombre es Jinora, ¿sabrás cuándo podrá estar? Me es urgente hablar con ella —Opal notó que la chica estaba evidentemente nerviosa.

—Eso no lo sé, dado que Korra se la ha llevado de la hacienda y Kuvira a salido a buscarlas —la cara de Jinora se fue tornando pálida hasta quedar sus labios blancos por la noticia.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo con sorpresa para después pronunciar casi en un susurro— Korra... ¿Qué has hecho?

Eso hizo brincar las alarmas en la chica Beifong que de inmediato supo que tenía que empezar con ella para obtener algún tipo de información.

—¿Korra? ¿Tú la conoces? —se acercó a la joven novicia y la llevó aparte para hablar con ella lejos de los oídos chismosos de la sirvienta.

—No... Yo no... —aunque Jinora intentó negarlo sus esfuerzos no estaban dando resultados.

—No lo niegues por favor —le suplico Opal para tratar de ganarse su confianza—, si es así, tenemos algo en común y eso es querer ayudar a Korra.

Las dos chicas se miraron a los ojos y al ver sinceridad en los ojos verdes de la chica Beifong, Jinora accedió a hablar con ella.

—Le recuerdo del baile, usted acompañaba a Korra quien, por cierto, parecía verse contenta con su compañía —habló en voz baja—. ¿Ustedes tienen algún tipo de relación?

—Somos buenas amigas, nos conocimos en la capital cuando Korra regreso del frente —comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los establos—. Tenemos una buena relación o al menos así creí, las cosas ahora se han puesto algo extrañas —tomó del brazo a la joven acercándola a ella—. Entre sospechas, raptos, asesinatos y venganzas, las cosas están pies para arriba, pero te aseguro que solo quiero ayudar a Korra y evitar que Kuvira le haga daño creyendo que mató a mi hermano.

—¿Realmente no crees que Korra mató a tu hermano? —pregunto algo incrédula la novicia.

—Sé que Korra no haría algo así —llegaron hasta el establo y uno de los mozos le entregó las riendas de una yegua a la joven Beifong—, pero necesito aliados para ayudarme a probar su inocencia y algo me dice que tú me podrás ayudar.

– o –

La tropa improvisada se había movilizado hasta el pueblo de San Martin, Korra y Mako comandaban el grupo junto a Tonraq y Bolin. Los seguía un contingente de jornaleros armados con fusiles rústicos, azadones y machetes. Los sorprenderían al amanecer justo después de entregar la guardia, mientras aún estaban relajados.

Se dividieron en tres grupos, Mako y Bolin con algunos hombres entrarían por la parte trasera cortando el paso de la guardia y cuidando la salida. Tonraq esperaría a las afueras vigilando el camino principal de llegada al pueblo mientras Korra se filtraría con algunos de sus hombres, los que le siguieron al desertar del ejército.

Sin mucho problema los hermanos neutralizaron la guardia dando el paso a Korra y sus hombres. La morena se topó con un poco de batalla pero rápidamente los doblegaron y amagaron. Dio la indicación y Bolin entró con un par de carretas donde cargaron armamento y provisiones del cuartel.

La operación se estaba realizando de forma limpia sin tener que disparar y mucho menos tener bajas. Sin embargo eso no duró mucho tiempo. Habían reunido a la guardia del cuartel en el centro teniéndolos de rodillas mientras llenaban las carretas. Sin esperarlo, se comenzaron a oír ruidos de detonaciones. Un chico llegó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. La comitiva que encabezaba su padre retrocedía hasta su posición.

—¡El ejército está aquí! —gritó cuando estuvo al alcance— ¡La dueña de la hacienda Mayor y su suegro vienen con los militares!

—¿Cuántos hombres son? —Korra lo agarró de los hombros en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance pidiéndole explicaciones.

—Un puñado, quizás unos cien —le contestó y los disparos se oyeron más cerca—. Ya tomaron la entrada del pueblo y su padre está tratando de mantenerlos a raya pero no resistirá mucho.

—¡Mako, Bolin dense prisa! —las carretas estaban casi llenas y los urgió a moverse más aprisa.

Envalentonados por el apoyo que venía en camino algunos guardias se levantaron contra los otros jornaleros y ex militares y la lucha inició en el interior.

Mako organizó la salida y Bolin junto con otros de los hombres subieron a las carretas dejando el cuartel. Korra y sus hombres tuvieron que abrir fuego contra los soldados para permitir que huyera la caravana. Fueron expulsados por la guardia del cuartel.

—¡Padre! —llamó Korra cuando lo vio doblar la esquina de la calle que daba a la fortificación, él y algunos de sus hombres habían retrocedido hasta el lugar empujados por las fuerzas de la comandante Kuvira.

—¡Korra cubriremos la huida, ustedes llévense al resto —le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

—No, tu guialos, nosotros nos hacemos cargo, mis hombres están mejor preparados —un par de disparos llegaron hasta ellos pero impactaron contra el muro—. ¡Váyanse ya!

La morena con unos quince hombres que aún seguían en pie después de salir del cuartel cubrían el escape calle abajo. Apenas habían podido repeler el ataque de la guardia del cuartel para lograr que las carretas con víveres y armamento huyeran por el camino que Mako trazo para la salida.

Los hombres de Kuvira estaban ya encima de ellos. Pudo ver a la militar encabezando la arremetida contra ellos. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unas milésimas de segundo y el odio en esos ojos verdes le heló la sangre a Korra. La mujer estaba determinada a acabar con su vida si tenía la oportunidad. La morena ordenó la retirada ahora que el resto había podido huir del lugar.

Se giró para dar la indicación cuando una bala le rozó la pierna abriéndole una herida que comenzó a sangrar. Se llevó la mano para cubrirse la herida y parar la sangre que salía. Le quemaba como el fuego. Miró hacia atrás con dificultad y vio como Kuvira recargaba un fusil para volver a disparar contra ella. Un mareo la invadió y trastabilló cayendo de rodillas, su pierna le falló un momento. Gateo para ponerse a salvo y evitar ser blanco de nueva cuenta para la comandante.

Un par de hombres, un ex soldado y un jornalero, la tomaron de los hombros y se la llevaron a rastras mientras seguía presionando su pierna, trastabilló un poco jalando al jornalero con su peso y fue allí que oyó otro disparo zumbando sus oídos y el hombre a su izquierda, el campesino,cayó al suelo muerto con el cráneo destrozado. Kuvira había vuelto a dispararle y si no hubiera sido por el hombre que ahora estaba muerto a sus pies ella hubiera recibido la bala en su cabeza. Fueron más aprisa doblando una esquina y dejando atrás a la comandante.

Corrieron hasta los caballos y levantando polvareda dejaron el pueblo. El dolor se instaló en ella y a cada zancada del caballo sentía como su carne ardía por la bala, sus labios se habían vuelto pálidos y un sudor frío la estaba recorriendo, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo al dolor. Un grupo los persiguió asolandolos, continuando el tiroteo hasta que lograron perderlos unos cientos de metros más adelante cuando entraron en el monte. Para entonces ya había caído sin fuerza sobre el lomo del caballo aliviada de haberlos perdido.

– o –

—¡Maldita suerte! —exclamó Kuvira cuando ya no pudo volver a tirar contra Korra.

Sabía que su primer disparo había pegado a la morena pues vio como su ropa se tiñó de color rojo. Sin embargo no había sido suficiente pues la chica se había escabullido y habían acudido a auxiliarla y su segundo disparo dio en otra persona en lugar de la morena, había perdido a su objetivo.

El resto de su cuadrilla logró recuperar el control del cuartel pero se lamentó al ver que Korra y sus rebeldes habían tomado suministros y armas del lugar, habiéndose llevado lo mejor.

—¡Me carga la chingada! ¿Cómo diablos es que no pudieron pelear con ellos? —había reunido al resto de los soldados acuartelados, quería desquitar su frustración con ellos pero se contuvo— ¿Quién está al mando? —un hombrecillo de tez morena oscura y espeso bigote alzó la mano pero no se atrevió a hablar— Necesito un reporte de inmediato de los muertos y los heridos, así como de lo que se llevaron los rebeldes y lo que queda —le gritó y el tipo tembló apresurandose a cumplir las órdenes.

Recorrió el sitio evaluando los daños por sí misma. Había hombres muertos de ambos lados, mayormente campesinos que Korra condujera a su perdición al asaltar el cuartel. Sabía que eso estaba mal. Siempre detestaba luchar contra civiles, aún cuando estuvieran armados. Tenía que sofocar esta revuelta enseguida, solo que ahora se complicaba. Quizás no tuvieran entrenamiento militar pero eran más peligrosos de esa forma. Al no tener disciplina podían caer en desmanes más fácilmente.

—El grupo de reconocimiento regreso, los indios estos se han escondido en las cercanías de San José —Hiroshi Sato entró en la oficina del cuartel donde Kuvira consultaba unos mapas de la región.

—Supuse que irían allí —señaló con el dedo un punto en el mapa—. Es el mejor lugar para esconderse. El terreno es escarpado y solo hay un acceso —recorrió su dedo hasta otro punto—, es un lugar sumamente seguro… lleno de cuevas y con recursos disponibles… —contempló el papel sobre el escritorio pensando la mejor forma de acceder al sitio sin tener que hacer un ataque frontal.

—Solo hay una forma de atrapar esas ratas —su suegro sonrió con malicia—, hay que quemar esa ratonera para hacerlos salir.

– o –

En el campamento de los campesinos, Asami puso manos a la obra y con ayuda de otras mujeres levantaron un pequeño puesto médico donde atenderían, en caso de ser necesario, a las personas que resultaran heridas de algún conflicto. Si bien no tenían médico, una anciana ciega curandera es quien se haría cargo. La ojiverde ya la conocía, Toph, ella fue quien le diera la noticia de la muerte de Korra en aquel fatídico día.

—¡Ah la calma antes de la tormenta! —la mujer le habló mientras Asami se dedicaba a extender algunos petates en unos camastros de yute.

—Espero que todos estén bien —miró a la anciana que fumaba tabaco de una pipa alargada.

—Cuando se trata de guerra difícilmente todos estarán bien —el corazón de la ojiverde se encogió, temía por Korra y por Kuvira, hasta donde llegarían las cosas entre ellas antes de que el final se desenvolviera—. Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar, puedo oler el aroma de la sangre y la pólvora en camino.

Un grupo de niños se acercó hasta el improvisado puesto gritando, andaban jugando por el lugar. Una niña pequeña corría detrás de ellos, pero era aún muy chiquita para seguirles el ritmo y en su apuración se fue de bruces al suelo. El llanto no se hizo esperar, la niñita se había raspado las rodillas y un poco de sangre y tierra se podían observar en ellas. Asami la vio y fue a socorrerla.

—Tranquila pequeña —tomó a la pequeña en brazos—, iremos a limpiarte. ¿Cómo te llamas? —la niña que lloraba a moco tendido comenzó a hipar al ser cargada por la hija del administrador pero aún así no le respondió.

La sentó en un camastro y acercó el agua y unas telas para comenzar a limpiar los raspones. La pequeña tenía unos profundos ojos verdes de tonalidad opaca que le recordaron mucho a cierto color oliva. Su tez era algo morena y tenía un bonito lunar justo por encima de la ceja derecha. Probablemente tendría unos dos o tres años y apenas balbuceaba algunas palabras. Le dio mucha ternura la criatura y después de limpiar sus rodillas quitó un poco de la mugre que cubría su rostro.

—¡Esos lloriqueos! —la anciana ciega dijo en voz alta echando una calada de su pipa— Jajaja de nuevo te has vuelto a caer Malika —la pequeña hizo un puchero y dejó de llorar.

—Será mejor que la lleve con sus padres —Asami recogió el balde de agua y las telas.

—Buena suerte con eso —la mujer mayor le dijo con desdén y se sentó en un camastro frente a ellas. Esa anciana comenzaba a molestarla por su actitud.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —no pudo evitar que su voz sonará irritada.

—Malika es huérfana de madre, ella murieron en el verano hace un par de años —aún cuando sus ojos estaban desprovistos de toda luz la joven sintió que la veía de forma acusadora—. Al parecer tuvieron una diferencia con el administrador.

Su padre, ¿cuánta de esa gente había sido perjudicada por la avaricia de su padre? Sintió náuseas de pensar en la clase de persona que era. Miró a la pequeña que aún sollozaba en silencio y se le partió el corazón al verla así.

—Se dice que el viejo Wan tenía sus diferencias con el padre de Malika, Shin Lee. Hiroshi se encargó de hacer su trabajo y para amedrentar al hombre lo amenazó y mató a su mujer. —el humo del tabaco comenzó a molestar a la pequeña que estornudo al olerlo, Asami estaba estupefacta oyendo lo que la mujer decía— Claro está, esos son solo habladurías de la gente.

Si lo que acababa de decirle era cierto ya no sabía de qué modo su padre no había dañado a todas esas personas, tenían razón al desconfiar de ella. Rápidamente tomó a la niña en brazos y unas lágrimas escaparon de su rostro. Que clase de infamia la había hecho correr esa suerte.

—Entonces, si es así ¿cómo sobrevivió? ¿quién está a cargo de Malika? ¿Qué hay de su padre? —era obvio que alguien debió de haber intervenido para que la chiquilla aún viviera y anduviera por allí corriendo.

—Era un bebé cuando todo pasó. ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Su padre se hizo cargo, el hombre ahora lucha contra Hiroshi para vengar la muerte de su esposa —se levantó del camastro—, quizás debas ir con él.

Sin duda lo haría, esto era algo que no podía ignorar. Sólo que tenía vergüenza de presentarse frente a él y pedirle disculpas por lo que su padre había hecho, eso no le devolvería a su esposa muerta. La pequeña se entretuvo jugando con sus mechones negros y ahora sonreía mientras tocaba sus mejillas y limpiaba algunas de sus lágrimas. Asami la contempló pensando en que por alguna razón poderosa el destino había hecho que se cruzaran sus caminos. Debía reparar la injusticia que su padre hubiera cometido.

—Parece que los hombres regresan —a lo lejos percibió el ruido de los caballos y de voces que venían en su dirección.

Todos en el campamento se alertaron y el movimiento de las personas se aceleró. Los primeros en llegar fueron unos hombres a caballo que escoltaban a pocos metros las carretas donde traían los suministros, Bolin conducía una de esas carretas. Mako se acercó hasta el puesto con algunos de los hombres heridos en la refriega. Detrás de él unos minutos más tarde Tonraq apareció con otro grupo.

El pecho de Asami estaba a la expectativa esperando la aparición de Korra pero ella no llegaba. La anciana la urgió a que la ayudara pues una buena cantidad de esos hombres regresaban heridos. Llevó consigo a la pequeña y la dejó en el fondo de la tienda, donde pudiera tenerla vigilada.

Muchos de los hombres tenían golpes y disparos que habían perforado su carne. Un par de ellos habían llegado muertos y otros más estaban en shock. Algunas mujeres se pusieron a trabajar en los heridos y la anciana solo atendía a los más graves. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que unos hombres trajeron a Korra hasta el puesto. Tonraq venía con ellos muy preocupado por la condición de su hija, quien repetía que estaba bien, que sólo había sido un rasguño y estaba exagerando. Su padre se retiró un momento para evaluar todos los daños de la refriega mientras ella era atendida por su herida, sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

El mundo se le fue a Asami al ver la sangre y el estado en que estaba la morena. Pidió a otra de las mujeres la supliera y corrió a su lado.

—¡Korra! —gritó, los ojos azules de la chica se posaron en ella y pudo ver la gravedad de la herida.

Con cuidado liberó el agarre de la morena en su cuello y realizó presión en la pierna con unas telas sobre la herida. La anciana llegó hasta ella y tocó la cara de la chica.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —le pregunto mientras comenzaba a preparar una cataplasma de hierbas y aguardiente que echó sobre la pierna quitando la tela que Asami usará para presionar.

Era increíble ver como esa mujer a pesar de lo que pudiera ser una discapacidad, trabajara sin ningún problema curando a la gente. Sus dedos se movían ágiles limpiando, pidió una aguja con hilo y la ojiverde se la proporcionó a la brevedad.

—Nos sorprendieron, la comandante Kuvira llegó hasta el pueblo ¡Ay! —se quejo al sentir la aguja sobre su piel, miró a Asami que sostenía su mano tratando de darle ánimo.

—Deja de quejarte chiquilla que si esta bala hubiera ido unos centímetros más arriba estarías ya en el otro mundo —volvió a meter la aguja suturando otros puntos, hizo el nudo y cortó el hilo— Tendrás que descansar por ahora y recuperar las fuerzas, perdiste un poco sangre pero no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Gracias —dijo Asami a la anciana y esta solo chasqueo la lengua.

Korra presionó la mano de Asami que estaba entre las suyas he intentó sonreírle pero parecía más una mueca de dolor que una sonrisa. La de cabello oscuro llevó su mano al rostro de la morena agradeciendo que no hubiera sido nada grave.

—¿Estas bien? —era evidente que no del todo, pero no pudo evitar preguntárselo a la morena.

—Si, ya estoy mejor. Al menos Kuvira no tuvo buena puntería en esta ocasión —sostuvo la mano de Asami contra su rostro prolongando más el contacto—. La he visto darle a una mosca con un fusil a varios metros sin errar ni un milímetro, alguien me quiere allá arriba —la broma no le cayó nada bien a la otra chica y retiro el toque de su palma.

—Te pudo haber matado —la soltó y empezó a colocar un vendaje para cubrir la sutura que Toph hiciera.

—Pero no lo hizo, la próxima vez espero ser yo quien tenga la oportunidad y no desaprovecharla —la voz bromista cambio a una llena de resentimiento y eso asustó a Asami.

Ella no quería nada de eso. Verlas pelear hasta la muerte. Kuvira la había repudiado pero a pesar de todo Asami la seguía amando y no quería que nadie, ni siquiera Korra le hiciera daño. Así mismo, temía por la integridad de la morena y no deseaba que Kuvira cometiera una injusticia.

—¡Por favor Korra! No sigas con esto, no quiero que le hagas daño, las cosas no se resolverán de ese modo —le suplicó—. Prométeme que no lo harás —le tomó la mano y Korra la apartó.

—No puedes pedirme eso después de lo que ha hecho —la morena estaba ofendida por las palabras de Asami, no podía creer que aún cuando Kuvira la había echado de su lado e intentado matarla a ella, todavía quisiera defenderla.

—Todo ha sido mi culpa —dijo sumamente apenada—. No debí casarme con ella, no de la forma en que se dieron las cosas, ni tú pasar por todo lo que mi padre te condenó. Todo es mi culpa —volvió a repetir llena de remordimiento.

—No, Asami lo siento —La chica de ojos azules se disculpó—. Tú no tienes la culpa. Las cosas se dieron así, el único culpable real de todo esto es el desgraciado de Hiroshi —se incorporó sentándose en la cama y atrajo el rostro de la ojiverde hacia ella—. No tienes porque sentirte así, sólo no me pidas algo que no voy a poder cumplir. Te amo y sé que Kuvira también lo hace, aunque me cueste admitirlo, y no hay forma en que ninguna de las dos vaya a renunciar a ti si las dos estamos dispuestas a morir por conseguir tu amor.

Asami bajo los ojos, no quería nada de eso. No quería ver a ninguna de las dos matándose por ella. Lo peor era que estaban arrastrando a inocentes en su pelea. Esto tenía que acabar. Debía hablar con Kuvira para que detuviera todo. Decirle que era su padre el único culpable y quién debía pagar por todo el daño que estaba haciendo. Korra tomó su mentón y alzó su rostro para que la mirara de nuevo, sus ojos se encontraron y la morena venció el espacio entre ellas colocando sus labios sobre los de Asami. El toque fue suave, apenas una caricia pero fue suficiente para hacer que la chica de las esmeraldas rompiera a llorar aferrándose al pecho de Korra.

La morena no supo qué hacer y sólo atinó a abrazarla y depositar algunos besos sobre su cabello negro. Los sollozos de Asami fueron disminuyendo poco a poco y en un inaudible "lo siento" se disculpó con ella por su actuar.

—No te preocupes —le contestó tomando su rostro entre sus manos—, se que tú también tienes sentimientos por ella ahora pero voy a luchar para que vuelvas a sentir amor por mi, como cuando las dos éramos más jóvenes —besó su frente—. Sé que aún me amas.

—Korra yo… —si la amaba, eso era verdad, pero tenía el corazón dividido.

—Shhh, no digas nada —calló su boca con otro beso y en esta ocasión presionó aún más sus labios prolongando el toque.

Sería fácil para ella sólo dejarse llevar, pensó Asami. Sólo perderse en el amor que Korra le ofrecía y olvidarse del resto. Tomar el odio con que Kuvira la había tratado cuando se enteró de lo que sucedió entre ellas dos y darle vuelta a la página. Podía hacerlo, podía intentarlo, podía… pero…

Korra se aventuró al sentir como Asami dudaba y buscó abrirse paso entre sus labios tocando con su lengua la suya invitándole a corresponderle. La ojiverde se asió de ese sentimiento de odio y rabia de Kuvira y se abandonó a merced del amor de Korra.

Se separaron cuando sus respiraciones les pidieron un descanso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la morena al ser aceptada por la otra y Asami apenas pudo responderle con una ligera curva que se desvaneció casi al instante. Se sentía culpable.

Dejó a la morena yendo a atender el resto de las personas heridas y Korra se dedicó a observarla trabajar. Aunque todo era un caos a ella no le importaba nada más. Había dado un paso importante en recuperar a la mujer que amaba y todo el mundo podía ponerse de cabeza y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Tonraq había regresado a su lado poco tiempo después, el hombretón estaba muy preocupado, eso se podía saber por la expresión de su rostro. Korra se dio cuenta de eso.

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? —le preguntó en cuanto estuvo junto a ella.

—Uno de tus soldados me ha dicho lo que pasó —Tonraq dijo un tanto molesto —. La patrona casi te mata.

—Pero no lo hizo —le replicó casi al instante.

—No, a ti no, pero sí mató a Shin Lee —Korra recordó al campesino que hubiera recibido la bala por ella.

—Lo lamento papá —se sintió con culpa por ello, el tipo no hubiera muerto sino la hubiese ayudado.

—Yo lo siento más por su hija, la niña se ha quedado sin padres —eso fue como un baño de aceite hirviendo sobre Korra, es allí cuando resiente todo lo que la guerra trae consigo.

Se quedó en silencio, no había nada que decir. Había presenciado muchas veces esas escenas mientras estaba en el frente con el ejército. Tenía que mirar todos los días como un compañero moría, como tenían que matar a personas inocentes que se cruzaban en las batallas, había aprendido a vivir sin pensar en eso. A no tener que imaginar la vida detrás del hombre o mujer que tuviera que matar durante las peleas, si tenía familia, amigos o una vida por vivir y ahora ya no tenía esa oportunidad.

Recordó a Bosco, la primera pérdida que tuvo que sufrir y cuando todo cambió para ella en el frente. Cuando fue consciente de los alcances de la guerra.

Trató de apartar los recuerdos y concentrarse en su presente, debía asegurarse de la supervivencia de la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, las bajas eran algo común pero debía disminuirlas para no tener que enterrar demasiada gente en esta empresa. Tonraq le reportó los movimientos, lo que habían conseguido y a cuantos habían perdido en la escaramuza. Perdió de vista un momento a Asami dedicándose a pensar en cuál sería el siguiente paso.

La chica de ojos esmeralda fue a buscar a la pequeña Malika una vez que hubo terminado de realizar sus labores ayudando a la anciana Toph a sanar a los heridos. La niña se había escabullido de la tienda y la tuvo que buscar por el campamento. La encontró llorando junto a un jornalero que llevaba una bufanda verde que le había entregado a la niña. La prenda estaba llena de sangre. Se acercó hasta el hombre.

—¿Qué ha pasado?¿Usted conoce a la niña? —temía lo peor, pero debía preguntar. Tomó a la niña en brazos.

—Si, su padre era mi amigo —dijo con pesar—. Él murió, la patrona lo mató cuando ayudaba a la hija de Tonraq a huir. Uno de los soldados me entregó su bufanda para que se la diera a su familia, pero toda la familia que tenía es esta chiquilla —señaló a la pequeña.

Asami se sumió en la estupefacción, dejó al hombre llevándose a la niña. Lloró junto a la pequeña hasta que ya no tuvo más lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que la mujer que amaba había cometido tal atrocidad?

– o –

Algunos días pasaron para Korra y Asami, las cosas entre ellas no habían avanzado y más bien habían retrocedido. Asami se mantenía distante siempre acompañada de la pequeña Malika. La morena intentaba acercarse pero ella se las ingeniaba para que eso no sucediera. Korra le había dado su espacio pero comenzaba a cansarse de la situación. Así que esa noche se armó de valor y fue a enfrentar a la chica de ojos esmeralda.

—Asami —le llamó al entrar a la tienda donde ella dormía junto a la pequeña—, necesitamos hablar —le dijo, no como una orden pero tampoco como un pedido, era algo que las dos debían aclarar.

—Korra es noche, tú debes estar cansada y mañana tienes que salir muy temprano —la morena no cedió y se sentó en la cama junto a ella, Asami acababa de dormir a la pequeña en su camastro.

—Precisamente por eso tengo que hablar contigo —la chica hizo el intento de levantarse pero Korra se lo impidió—, cada día que pasemos aquí es un día ganado, no sé si el día de mañana que salga no regrese a tu lado y quiero que esta barrera que has puesto entre nosotras desaparezca.

—Korra no digas eso —Asami desistió de huir.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —sostuvo sus manos entre las suyas y la obligó a mirarla.

—No lo sé —guardó silencio un momento —, creo que me ha afectado demasiado el saber que Kuvira mató al padre de Malika al intentar matarte a ti…

La morena suspiró, ella también sentía la muerte de ese hombre. Había visto como Asami se había aferrado a la pequeña estos días y pensó que estaba cargando con una muerte que no le correspondía. Esto era algo que no debía pasar pero paso. ¿Cómo podía decirle que debía dejarlo atrás?

—Me parece muy loable que quieras hacerte cargo de Malika —le habló con cariño—, lo que no se me hace justo es que tengas que culparte por ello, por algo que Kuvira hizo y mucho menos que me separes de ti por esa razón.

—No, no es así —desvió la mirada—. Me duele todo lo que está pasando. Debo hablar con Kuvira, explicarle lo que está sucediendo, lo que mi padre ha hecho y como nos ha mentido a todos —eso hizo enojar a la morena que soltó sus manos.

— ¿Por qué Asami? ¿Qué caso tiene? —le dijo con irritación — Kuvira te repudió, te hecho de su lado, ella no te ama como yo. ¿Por qué seguir aferrándote a ella?

—Eso es algo que no quiero discutir contigo —se separó de ella bruscamente.

—Te duele —alzó la voz—, es acaso ¿por qué a ella no puedes enterrarla como a mi? Sería más fácil si muriera y así regresaras conmigo —apenas terminó de decir eso cuando la chica le dio una bofetada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa? —le recriminó indignada.

—¿O quizás prefieras que sea yo la que muera por su mano? —Korra se levantó encarándose con ella.

—No digas tonterías —la pelea no estaba llevando a ningún sitio y sólo se estaban lastimando, Asami trató de calmarse—. No quiero que ninguna de las dos muera. Entiendelo. Debo hablar con ella, se que me escuchara, una vez que pase su enojo ella volverá a ser como antes.

—Deja de engañarte —bufó la morena—, he visto lo que puede llegar a hacer en el campo de batalla y creeme que esto no se detendrá así de fácil.

—Al menos debo intentarlo —dijo más para sí que para la otra chica.

—De ninguna manera lo voy a permitir —pronunció de forma definitiva—. Es mi última palabra.

Dejó la tienda hecha una furia, había ido a verla para acabar con la distancia y ahora la brecha se hacía aún más grande y profunda. Su miedo a perderla la estaba dominando. Pateó un par de piedras que había en el camino con frustración. Tenía que acabar con esto ya.

Se dirigió con su padre, debían ponerse en marcha, debía acabar con Kuvira de una ve por todas.

– o –

Por más que lo seguía pensando no veía la forma de ejecutar su plan sin tener que derramar sangre inocente. La propuesta de Hiroshi era demasiado agresiva y no estaba de acuerdo con ella, sin embargo no tenía opciones. Reflexionó por varias horas en cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Mando a llamar a su suegro y un hombre de su confianza. Discutió con lo dos el plan a seguir. Formaría un grupo de avanzada que buscaría filtrarse en el campamento rebelde bajo la protección de la noche aprovechando que estaban recibiendo a todo aquel que quisiera unirseles. Estaban siendo descuidados en esa parte. Entrarían y sacarían de allí a Asami sin disparar una bala. Una vez la tuviera consigo iría tras Korra sin ningún remordimiento.

—Teniente Sao usted dirigirá la distracción —le ordenó a su oficial—, deberá plantarse en las inmediaciones de la congregación que está cerca del campamento enemigo y alistarse para atacar, esperará la aparición de los rebeldes y mantendrá la posición.

—Deberíamos aprovechar para tomar el lugar —Hiroshi opinó al respecto—, sería sencillo simplemente aplastarlos sin contemplación.

—Señor Sato, no estoy en la labor de matar civiles por placer —no se molestó en voltear a verlo, esta discusión ya la habían tenido muchas veces.

—Su señor padre no se habría tentado el corazón para arrasar con sus adversarios —contestó su suegro.

—Yo no soy mi padre y las cosas se harán a mi manera —golpeó el escritorio siendo tajante en su decisión—. Voy a reparar mi error trayendo de vuelta a mi esposa y después de eso acabare con Korra y su rebelión.

—Solo espero que esto no se te salga de las manos cuando tiene la oportunidad de sofocarla de raíz —le advirtió su suegro.

Kuvira los despidió de su despacho en el cuartel donde aún permanecian. No quería seguir escuchando a su suegro. Pidió un grupo de cinco hombres, los mejores, para acompañarla en su incursión. Saldrían esta tarde, ella los encabezaría.

– o –

Las cosas no podían resultar de la mejor manera, Kuvira estaba poniendo su cabeza en bandeja de plata para él, Korra sería acabada una vez que se deshiciera de su nuera y su hija estaría a salvo de ellas dos y en disposición de ser una nueva viuda que heredaría todo cuanto la familia Earth poseía. Fue hasta la casa donde se hospedaban en el pueblo y mandó buscar a su secuaz. Debía finiquitar el asunto.

—Teniente —llamó a su hombre de confianza—, iras acompañando a Kuvira, mi nuera, y cuando tengas la oportunidad deberás matarla.

—Señor… —el hombre de los largos bigotes dudó de sus palabras.

—Se escabullirán en el campamento rebelde, deberás ayudarla a rescatar a mi hija —continuó mientras se servía whiskey en un vaso y se acomodaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de la casa—. Toma a Homura y Teshiro, ellos se encargarán de armar alboroto en el lugar y en la confusión deberás herirla de muerte, si es posible debes asegurarte que Korra sea quien la termine.

El hombre tragó saliva, temía por su vida con la patrona pero más temía a la furia del administrador. Asintió a las indicaciones del hombre frente a él y se persignó rogando a los espíritus poder llevar a cabo su tarea.

—Está bien patrón —dijo al fin.

—Usa esto —de debajo de su saco extrajo un puñal—, es necesario que no dejes huellas —el teniente tomó el arma blanca—. Ahora vete.

– o –

_¿Qué les ha parecido? En el siguiente episodio veremos si los planes de Hiroshi dan resultado. Ahora iré a dormir… See you soon..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__¡Traigo nuevo capítulo! Ya quería llegar a esta parte. El terreno ya está más que listo y preparado para la confrontación final que viene en los siguientes tres capítulos. Antes de que me reclamen, no habrá Korrasami en este capítulo, pues hasta donde lo deje es donde pensaba acabar el capítulo anterior, sin embargo por cuestiones de tiempo lo subí. Esta semana que viene son las fiestas, voy a tratar de publicar algún capítulo nuevo pero no prometo nada. Lo que si, es que en este que se viene si habrá Korrasami al fin. Pues en la evolución de la trama ya le toca. Se me ponen sulfurosos pero no voy a forzar a los personajes cuando aún no les toca esas escenas, sobre todo porque mi hermosa Asami perdería credibilidad._

_Creanme que tengo una férrea Korrasami en casa que me jala las orejas cada vez que me salgo de su redil, que es seguido. ¿Cómo va a acabar la historia? Ya tengo la idea, lo que aún no decido es con quien de las dos será ese final, si Asami se queda con Kuvira o con Korra. _

_Para esta parte y la que viene he estado oyendo la canción de "Arsénico" de DLD y "Clavo que saca otro clavo" de Paty Cantú. La cual también me está sirviendo de inspiración para otras historias._

_Pero bueno, les dejo el capítulo no sin antes agradecer sus reviews a todos, porque de todos se aprende. _

– o –

Unos días antes...

Después de que salieran de la casa Mayor, Jinora guió a Opal hasta la casa de huéspedes que su familia llevaba en el pueblo. Dicho lugar servía para dar hogar a aquellos que dedicaban su vida al servicio del templo, acólitos y aprendices de su padre Tenzin. Esa mujer había ido hasta allí buscando refugio y protección después de los eventos sucedidos en la muerte del Capitán Beifong. Ginger había pedido su ayuda a Jinora pues necesitaba de alguien que pudiera hacer justicia para que Hiroshi no quedará impune por el asesinato que acababa de cometer.

Jinora se sorprendió mucho cuando la mujer pelirroja le contó todo. Sabía que debía buscar a Asami, ella podría apoyarla y lograr que su esposa hiciera justicia por esa muerte y conociera los tratos que el administrador hacía en perjuicio de su persona.

—¿Estás segura de lo que esta mujer dice? —Opal cuestionó a Jinora acerca de la mujer pelirroja.

—Por lo que sé, Ginger ha trabajado toda su vida con el señor Sato —había dejado a la mujer sola mientras ella iba en busca de Asami a la hacienda, ahora discutían el asunto en medio del atrio del templo antes de entrar a la casa de huéspedes—. Nadie mejor que ella conoce todos los secretos de ese hombre.

—Pero, podría ser una trampa —la jovencita sabía que podía ser una posibilidad, sin embargo prefería creer que era verdad y aferrarse a esa esperanza.

—Tal vez —contestó Jinora—, sin embargo no tendría sentido. ¿Para qué denunciar a su jefe? ¿Por qué buscar ayuda para eso?

—Si, no tiene sentido —concordo la otra chica—. Por lo que pude averiguar en la casa de Kuvira, ella encerró a su suegro en la cárcel del cuartel mientras le tomaban su declaración.

—Eso dijo Ginger, que se lo habían llevado como sospechoso después de que la señora Kuvira hablara con él en privado —la acólita apoyaba la versión de la secretaria.

—Él y su ayudante estuvieron presos esa noche en que nosotros velamos a mi hermano —trato de hacer memoria para recordar algo que hubiese pasado esa noche que fuera relevante para probar las palabras de la chica—, al día siguiente después de que Korra se llevará a Asami, Kuvira liberó a ambos convencida de que Korra fue la culpable.

—Yo sé que ella no lo hizo —Jinora dejó salir en un impulso.

—Quiero creer eso también, pero ¿por qué se llevó a Asami? —Opal miró con ojos inquisidores a su compañera y esta se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta— ¿Es verdad que ellas dos son amantes?

La chica no supo qué contestar, simplemente se retrajo bajando la mirada y jugando con los dedos de sus manos nerviosa, eso la delató a los ojos de la pequeña Beifong.

—Dime la verdad —la urgió Opal con las ganas de que le dijera que eso no era verdad—, quedamos en que me dirías las cosas como son. ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de ellas dos?

—Bueno… —titubeó, sabía que no tenía caso seguir negando las cosas cuando ella ya estaba enterada, era mejor decirle la verdad a que creyera lo que no era—. Antes de que Asami se casará con Kuvira —comenzó a contarle—, ella tenía una relación con Korra, eran buenas amigas —aclaró Jinora ante el ceño fruncido de Opal—. El padre de Asami no veía con buenos ojos esa amistad así que le prohibió a su hija cualquier contacto con Korra.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —quiso saber ante el silencio que siguio, su semblante no cambio, le dolía saber que la morena estaba enamorada de otra persona.

—Comenzaron a verse en secreto —Jinora estaba un poco nerviosa por la mirada sería de la otra chica al escuchar la historia—. Por lo que me contó Korra, se volvieron más cercanas, tanto que se enamoró de ella y Asami le correspondió. Después no supe qué pasó exactamente, pero tuvimos la noticia de que había muerto. Al menos eso nos hicieron creer.

—¿Por qué hacer semejante cosa? —para ella no tenía sentido que hiciera eso, fingir su muerte, a menos que estuviera en peligro.

—Según me dijo, el señor Sato la mandó golpear y casi la matan. Quedó muy mal y fue su padre, Tonraq, quien tomó la decisión de hacerla pasar por muerta para que el señor Sato no la buscará más —eso tenía más sentido, pensó la chica, también explicaba algunas cosas sobre la morena.

—Por eso regreso, quería tomar venganza del padre de Asami —concluyó.

—Y recuperarla a ella también, pero Asami ya estaba casada con Kuvira —Opal recordó las veces en que la chica de ojos zafiro declinara sus intenciones alegando que ella ya tenía a alguien a quien amar.

—Debió llevarse tremendo chasco al verla casada con otra cuando regresó —sobre todo porque esa otra era Kuvira, el mundo no era tan pequeño para ser sólo una coincidencia. Korra ya lo sabía, no le quedaba duda de eso después de analizar sus actos.

—Intento por muchos medios de convencer a Asami de dejar a su esposa y regresar con ella —ahora comprendía todo lo que pasó el día de la fiesta—, incluso me pidió ayuda para hablar con ella.

Korra había actuado con demasiado descaro quizás motivada por el rechazo de Asami. Eso la puso en evidencia y había sido su perdición también.

—Baatar lo supo, el día de la fiesta de bienvenida a mi madre —la conversación esa mañana con ella y su madre, lo que dijo y cómo la había embaucado para que estuviera ocupada. La revelación vino a ella como una luz en la oscuridad. ¡El problema a arreglar era Korra!

Abrió los ojos ampliamente sorprendida. Baatar se iba a encargar de Korra y de Hiroshi por eso estaban ese día allí. Su hermano no era una blanca paloma y seguramente buscaría agarrar a los dos para quedar bien con Kuvira.

Tomó a Jinora jalandola con ella para ir al encuentro de Ginger que estaba en el cuarto que le hubieran asignado para quedarse. Azotó la puerta al entrar, estaba exaltada por lo que acababa de descubrir y no midió su fuerza.

—¡Espíritus que susto! —brinco la mujer pelirroja ante el ruido y la irrupción de la chica en el cuarto— ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó alarmada al ver a la chica de ojos verdes.

—Soy Opal Beifong —se presentó ante la pelirroja—. Estoy aquí por lo de la muerte de mi hermano.

Ginger se le quedó viendo apenas desviando la mirada cuando la novicia entró en el cuarto también. La forma avasalladora en que la chica Beifong irrumpió puso a la pelirroja a la defensiva y buscó confianza en Jinora que acudió rápidamente junto a ella.

—Ginger, podemos confiar en ella —le dijo una vez estuvo a su lado—. Al igual que tú quiere que el verdadero culpable de la muerte de Baatar sea castigado.

La chica dudó por un momento, en su mente estaba debatiéndose en hablar o no. Pero si era su hermana ella buscaría que Hiroshi pagará por la muerte del joven de gafas. Sólo se preguntaba qué podría hacer ella para lograrlo.

—Puedes hablar conmigo —rompió el silencio la joven Beifong—, quiero que se haga justicia a mi hermano y el verdadero culpable caiga. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas —la pelirroja estuvo en silencio unos segundos más hasta que se decidió.

—¿Como se que usted realmente podrá hacer algo contra Hiroshi? —a pesar de todo, aún tenía miedo de las represalias que pudiera tener por parte de su jefe, conocía los negocios y las formas en que los resolvía y temía por su seguridad aún cuando deseaba acabar con él— Él es un hombre muy astuto y siempre termina saliéndose con la suya.

—Entiendo que tengas miedo de él —se sentó en el lado opuesto a Jinora—, pero yo soy una Beifong, mi madre es la presidenta de esta nación, tengo suficiente influencia para hacerlo pagar. Si tienes pruebas que lo incriminan y testificas en su contra —la miró a los ojos para ganarse su confianza, segura de lo que decía—, yo me encargare de usar todos mis recursos, y más inclusive, para enviarlo a fusilar —vio la preocupación en su mirada entendiendo lo que la estaba deteniendo—. A ti te daré toda la protección del estado y no tendrás que preocuparte por tu persona, te daré una buena gratificación y podrás vivir en paz lejos de todo esto.

—El señor Sato es un hombre cruel y sanguinario, me da pánico el sólo pensar que pueda librarse de esto como hasta ahora y sepa que lo he traicionado… —se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y caminó hasta una pequeña mesita sobre la que tenía una maleta— Si yo le entrego esto necesito asegurarme de que él no pueda encontrarme —abrazo el maletín estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

—Así lo haremos —Opal la siguió deteniéndose un par de pasos al frente de ella, deseaba poder poner sus manos sobre el contenido de la maleta y con ello salvar a Korra—, puedo arreglar todo para que estés segura.

Aún tenía sus dudas, estaba reticente. El miedo hacia su ex jefe era demasiado. Había visto muchas cosas y tenido que hacer otras de las que no se enorgullecía. Miró a Jinora que asintió con la cabeza.

—No lo sé… —comenzaba a desesperarse pero no podía dejar que ese sentimiento la dominara, debía hacer lo necesario para que la pelirroja le entregará la maleta.

—Ginger, ¿tú y mi hermano llegaron a ser cercanos? —preguntó tratando de ganarla por el lado sentimental, la chica empezó a llorar— Él quería resolver esto, apresar a Hiroshi, yo lo voy a hacer si me das la oportunidad.

—Está bien —dijo al fin y sin perder tiempo Opal tomó el maletín revisando su contenido.

Hojeó cada papel leyéndolos atentamente, en su mayor parte eran facturas duplicadas y algunas cartas confidenciales que la secretaría había elaborado para Hiroshi donde daba indicaciones de los negocios que llevaba. Esos documentos los había anexado al fajo de papeles que Korra le entregará a Baatar, así como algunas escrituras que el administrador hubiera malhabido. Eso era material suficiente para encarcelarlo por el resto de sus días.

—Muy bien —habló después de checar todo. La joven novicia consolaba a la pelirroja que seguía sollozando—. Partiremos de inmediato al puerto, hay un batallón estacionado allí, el general Iroh debe estar dirigiéndolos. Acudiremos a ellos.

—¿Por qué no ir a la capital? —quiso saber Jinora.

—Esa sería la ruta obvia, pero necesitamos movernos rápido y ya que no contamos con el ferrocarril que llevó a mi madre deberemos ir al puerto —guardo todo en el maletín—. Será un día de camino a caballo sin parar.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitaremos? —la novicia se levantó de la cama presta para ayudar.

—¿Tú conoces la ruta a la ciudad del puerto? —asintió la chica del hábito, ella había vivido allí recientemente debido a sus estudios— En ese caso tendrás que guiarnos. Iroh debería estar en el puerto pues acompañó a una delegación de diplomáticos que tomarían un barco para el caribe. Según sé estaría algunas semanas allí.

—Entonces hagámoslo —dijo con entusiasmo la joven.

– o –

Kuvira había tenido que despojarse de su uniforme para vestirse con unas sencillas ropas de labrador junto a los hombres con los que se filtraría al campamento rebelde. Habían pasado algunos días vigilando el movimiento de las personas que entraban y salían del pueblo cercano al campamento, se habían refugiado en la cantina procurando escuchar alguna conversación o esperando ver a alguien que perteneciera a su adusta rebelión.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que pudieran toparse con un tipo que bajo los influjos del alcohol hablara del grupo armado que había asaltado el cuartel de San Martín y del que presumía pertenecer. Los soldados y los hombres de Hiroshi que la acompañaban aprovecharon para convencerlo de llevarlos hasta el lugar para unirse a su causa. La comandante se mantuvo al margen para evitar ser reconocida aunque con el atuendo que vestía difícilmente se sabría que era ella. Con un pantalón de trabajo, una camisa de manta con la que ocultaba sus atributos femeninos gracias a un vendaje ajustado y su cabello debajo de un sombrero de paja. Se había manchado el rostro con hollín para disimular su lunar. De noche podía pasar desapercibido fácilmente el hecho de que era mujer.

Tomaron los caballos y con aquel hombre borracho agarraron el camino hasta el campamento. Uno de los hombres se separó del grupo una vez estuvieron cerca para llevar la información hasta el cuartel donde Hiroshi y el teniente Sao estarían esperando para tomar las armas y plantarse en el pueblo de San José.

Una patrulla de los rebeldes les cerró el paso pero después de una ligera inspección y de que reconocieran al hombre borracho los dejaron pasar. Tenían más apuración por terminar su ronda he irse a dormir que por seguir dando rondines por el lugar.

Una vez pasaron la guardia informal llegaron al corazón del campamento. El sitio sorprendió a Kuvira, había bastante gente, entre hombres, mujeres y niños. Tiendas donde dormían algunos, así como una cocina comunitaria y un pequeño comedor, algunas otras tiendas grandes que aprovechaban las ruinas de una vieja casona y hacían la labor de armería y almacén.

Había una fogata en el medio donde varios estaban reunidos aprovechando el calor que emanaba para cobijarse del frío que se sentía en la madrugada. La mayoría estaba dormitando.

—Nos dividiremos —dijo la comandante—, ustedes dos revisaran por aquel lado —señaló su lado izquierdo y al teniente y a uno de sus hombres, Homura que tenía una cicatriz que le surcaba la cara sobre el ojo derecho—, nosotros iremos del lado contrario —le dijo al otro hombre, Teshiro un tipo de tez oscura y espesa barba blanca—. Tú te quedarás aquí cuidando los caballos y te aseguras de que podamos huir —el último hombre, un soldado de nombre Kenshi.

Todos asintieron y se separaron.

Una vez que se perdieron de vista el teniente detuvo a su compañero.

—¡Hey Homura! Es hora de hacer lo nuestro —el hombre de la cicatriz asintió.

Sacaron unos cartuchos de dinamita que Homura llevó hasta el área del almacén, harían estallar el lugar acabando con sus provisiones. El teniente por su parte regresó sus pasos hasta donde Kenshi el soldado hacía guardia. Lo tomó desprevenido llegando por atrás hundiendo el cuchillo que traía en su garganta. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar.

La sangre se agolpaba en su boca ahogando cualquier sonido. Lo cargo hasta ocultarlo detrás de unas pacas de heno. Lo dejó allí limpiando el cuchillo en la camisa del recién difunto y fue a buscar a Kuvira.

– o –

Anduvieron por entre las tiendas entrando en algunas para ver si Asami no estaba en alguna de ellas. No tuvo suerte en las primeras. El tipo de barba la seguía detrás cubriéndole la espalda.

Kuvira comenzaba a desesperarse de no poder hallar a su esposa por ningún lado, no le importaba si tenía que poner de cabeza el lugar pero encontraría a Asami aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que al doblar una esquina casi se topa de frente con Korra que iba caminando a prisa bastante ensimismada que no reparó en ella.

Se le notaba muy molesta, iba refunfuñando y pateando todo a su paso. Tuvo el impulso de seguirla pero se detuvo, antes que su revancha personal debía cumplir el objetivo de su misión. Decidió ir en el sentido contrario a la ruta que seguía la morena, dicha ruta la llevaba a una tienda más pequeña donde no había revisado aún.

Con sigilo se acercó hasta la entrada. Movió la tela ligeramente para poder ver el interior. La sangre se le hizo fuego, vio a la chica de ojos esmeralda llorando sobre su lecho con una niña junto a ella que aparentemente estaba intentando hacer que conciliara el sueño, sólo que sus sollozos no ayudaban a que tal cosa sucediera. Debía haber peleado con hizo la indicación al tipo de barba para decirle que Asami estaba dentro de esa tienda.

—No está sola —le dijo en voz baja—, una niña la acompaña. Entraré por ella, tú esperame aquí.

Teshiro no se opuso a su decisión y la dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Kuvira entró en la tienda. El de barba se quedó afuera y al poco el teniente apareció junto a él.

—Todo está listo —el de barba sacó una pistola, y aguardaron el momento oportuno para atacar.

– o –

La mujer de ojos oliva dio unos pasos en el interior de la tienda en silencio. La niña estaba ya casi dormida. Usando su fuerza y un pañuelo que llevaba, tapó la boca de Asami. La chica dio un grito que fue mitigado por el pañuelo, trató de quitarse la prenda de encima pero la mano de Kuvira se lo impidió.

—¡Tranquila! —le habló la militar en voz baja— Soy yo, Kuvira.

Abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta allí? Dejó de forcejear, sólo que Kuvira no aflojó su agarre.

—Lamento que esto sea así pero no puedo arriesgarme a que nos descubran —la miró a los ojos—. Te voy a soltar, no vayas a gritar ni a intentar nada extraño, vine por ti para regresar a casa. ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —ojos esmeralda asintió.

A pesar de la sorpresa estaba luchando con su interior al ver a su esposa frente a ella, por un momento se alegró de verla para después querer alejarla al recordar lo que había hecho. Sintió el pequeño cuerpo de Malika a su lado que había logrado quedarse dormida y no se hubo inmutado con lo que estaba pasando. Kuvira dejó libre su mano y quitó su pañuelo de la boca de Asami.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —hablo en un susurro para no despertar a la pequeña aunque lo único que deseaba era gritarle y reclamarle a su esposa.

—Vine por ti —contestó—, debemos irnos ahora —la jaló para salir de la tienda, sólo que la chica se resistió.

—¡No! No iré a ningún lado contigo —la encaró—, no hasta que hablemos de lo que pasó —Asami estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo en no levantar la voz.

—Sé razonable, este no es el lugar ni el momento —dijo entre dientes también aguantando las ganas de pelear con ella—, lo haremos una vez estés en casa.

—¿En casa? ¿Contigo? —se cruzó de brazos— Fuiste tú quien me corrió de la casa en primer lugar y ¿ahora vienes para que regrese a tu lado? —el enojo estaba dominando sus palabras.

—Eres mi esposa, tu deber es estar conmigo —Kuvira se acercó a ella de forma amenazadora pero la de ojos esmeralda no retrocedió un paso—. ¡Vámonos!

—¡Me vas a escuchar primero! —alzó la voz, siguió reusándose a irse y la chica de ojos oliva la sujetó de los brazos.

—Si vas a seguir defendiendo a esa traidora no hay nada de qué hablar —Asami quiso quitarse el agarre.

—¡Hay cosas que debemos aclarar y eso no significa que la este defendiendo! —la militar la asió firmemente con sus manos ante la resistencia de la otra mujer.

—¿Entonces dime qué significa? ¿La sigues amando, eso es lo que significa? —las manos de Kuvira presionaban fuertemente los brazos de Asami y pequeños moretones estaban formándose.

—¡No! No así como tú piensas —la empezó a jalar para llevarsela— Me lastimas.

—¿Sami? —la pequeña Malika se había despertado de nuevo y al ver la escena se levantó corriendo a abrazarla— ¡Dejala! —le gritó la niña y soltando a Asami fue a empujar a Kuvira.

La militar asombrada por la valentía de la niña dejó de sostener a ojos esmeralda. A su memoria vino un viejo recuerdo cuando ella era una niña y su padre llegó a violentar a su madre. Eso la descolocó.

—Malika ven aquí —la llamó Asami pero la pequeña seguía empujando a la mayor que había dejado de luchar.

—No la lastimes —balbuceaba y Kuvira dio un paso atrás poniendo distancia.

En ese instante fue cuando se oyó una fuerte detonación que cimbró el lugar. Los gritos y alaridos de las personas afuera de la tienda se comenzaron a escuchar. Asami sostenía a la pequeña Malika entre sus brazos pues había corrido a abrazarla y Kuvira volteo al tiempo que el teniente junto al de barba cana entraban en la tienda con las armas en alto.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —les pidió explicaciones a los hombres.

—Hay un cambio de planes —el teniente la amenazó apuntando su pistola—. Señorita Sato usted viene donde su padre. Llevatela —le ordenó al otro hombre—. Usted se queda aquí y entregueme su pistola —se dirigió a Kuvira—. ¡Ahora!

La de ojos oliva no se resistió, si lo hacía las pondría en peligro, sacó su arma y la tiró al suelo a los pies del hombre de bigote rindiéndose por el momento. No quería que lastimaran a su esposa ni a la niña.

Teshiro sacó a empujones a la chica arrebatandole a la niña de sus brazos y tirándola a un lado haciendo que la pequeña golpeara el suelo, se abriera una herida en la boca y empezara a llorar.

—¡Hey! —Kuvira exclamó por la acción.

La militar se fue sobre el de barba al ver como maltrataba a la niña pero el teniente se interpuso. Sintió un ardor en su costado.

—¡Kuvira! —Asami vio la sangre teñir la ropa de la militar y al teniente sacando el cuchillo para volver a apuñalar a la mujer.

No le dio tiempo de otra cosa pues Teshiro la arrastró fuera de la tienda con la niña siguiéndolos.

—¡Maldito traidor! —se llevó una mano a sus costillas donde la hoja del cuchillo se había deslizado en su cuerpo.

—Esto no es personal patrona, solo sigo órdenes —sabía que Hiroshi quería que la matara a puñaladas pero estando en este punto, combatir contra ella de frente era una pelea que no podría ganar.

Movió su pistola para disparar, Kuvira se adelantó y del cincho de su pantalón extrajo un puñal y lo clavó en su brazo haciendo que soltara su arma. El teniente reaccionó dando un tajo en su hombro con la otra mano donde sostenía su cuchillo y la militar se quejó con la herida pero no dejó que eso la hiciera retroceder, debía ir tras Asami, usando el mismo impulso arrancó el puñal de su brazo y lo hundió en la garganta del de bigote.

Chorros de sangre brotaron de su cuello pues la hoja perforó la yugular. Extrajo su puñal dejando que el hombre se retorciera tratando de parar la hemorragia. No se esperó para verlo morir, con velocidad tomó su pistola y salió del lugar para buscar a su esposa.

Afuera era un caos de personas, todos corrían con cubetas llenas de agua para tratar de apagar las llamas que se alzaban en el área del almacén. A lo lejos diviso a la pequeña que yacía tirada en el suelo, el de barba la estaba moliendo a golpes mientras el de la cicatriz en el ojo estaba lidiando con Asami que se resistía a subir al caballo.

Kuvira deseo tener en sus manos un fusil y poder dispararle desde esa distancia, sólo que lo único que tenía era su pistola. Corrió y al tenerlo más cerca apretó el gatillo varias veces hasta que el tipo cayó muerto con una bala que le había atravesado la cabeza. La niña estaba inconsciente y apenas viva.

Por su parte Asami logró pegarle al tipo una patada y empujarlo cuando la subió al caballo. Homura se estaba parando cuando Kuvira disparó de nuevo dándole a una pierna y luego a la otra. Quedó tirado sin poder levantarse. Con agilidad la militar tomó las riendas del animal e iba a montarlo para escapar.

—¡Malika! ¡Por favor Kuvira, tenemos que ayudarla! —le suplicó a los gritos.

Se debatió entre huir ahora que aún podían o regresar por la niña. Estaba herida y apenas podía con ella misma gracias a la adrenalina que la recorría. Miró los ojos esmeralda que la perdían y no pudo decirle que no al verla de esa manera. Se odio por lo que iba a hacer. Hacer lo correcto o no hacerlo, llevarse a Asami y dejar a la niña o regresar por la pequeña y arriesgarse a ser atrapada.

—¡Agh! —exclamó con frustración y bajó del caballo con dificultad agarrándose las costillas.

Llegó hasta donde la pequeña yacía y la sostuvo entre sus brazos para volver con Asami que la recibió en los suyos.

—Necesita atención médica, ese infame la dejó muy mal —la cara de la chiquita estaba llena de moretones y comenzaba a inflamarse, seguramente en su cuerpecito tendría más golpes.

—La llevaremos una vez estemos en casa —le prometió la militar, aunque en el estado en que se veía dudaba que sobreviviera el viaje a lomos de caballo.

La apresuró para subir al animal sólo que no pudo seguir adelante. Una fuerza la había empujado inmovilizándola contra el suelo, era la morena de ojos azules, quien usando su cuerpo para evitar que se levantara la sometió.

—¡Quieta o te quiebro aquí! —sintió la frialdad del cañón del revólver de Korra contra su nuca y dejó de forcejear.

—¡Maldita sea! —se arrepintió de su decisión, ahora estaba en manos del enemigo, a merced de la morena.

Su muerte estaba segura. Alcanzó a oír algunos gritos antes de perder el conocimiento.

– o –

Opal, Jinora y Ginger habían emprendido el viaje hasta el puerto. Las tres mujeres a caballo recorrieron el camino rural sin detenerse prácticamente. Era la madrugada cuando arribaron a la ciudad. Anduvieron las calles hasta el cuartel donde Opal suponía debía estar el batallón del general Iroh. La novicia la guió hasta allí. No había tiempo que perder, antes de pensar en descansar tenía que entrevistarse con el consentido del pueblo para solicitar su ayuda, Iroh era popular entre el pueblo y a donde fuera era seguido por mucha gente que lo apreciaba y apoyaba.

De nadie era secreto la aversión que existía entre Lin Beifong y Kuvira, debido a la relación que la comandante sostuvo con Suyin, la hermana de la generala. Además de la preferencia que Lin tenía para con Korra que era su favorita al igual que Mako y en menor medida Bolín. Por eso, Kuvira había solicitado la ayuda a Suyin para que intercediera por ella y obtener el favor de Lin para que trajera su tropa y el batallón de caballería que Kuvira comandaba.

Tampoco era secreto la añeja rivalidad que existía entre el consentido del pueblo y la favorita de la presidenta. Una rivalidad que era alimentada por algunos que los enfrentaban para ser elegidos como los sucesores de la actual presidenta. Iroh había nacido entre la clase alta pero poseía un carisma y una presencia que lo volvía el centro de atención a donde quiera que fuera. Eso le hacía ganar el favor de las personas pues siempre se mostraba dadivoso y comprensivo con las masas. Caso contrario de Kuvira, que aunque era carismática y provenía del pueblo, al ser el brazo derecho de la presidenta, era implacable en su labor y muchas de las veces hacia el trabajo difícil que le encomendaba Suyin.

Allí estaba Opal, de pie en el cuartel esperando ser recibida por el general Iroh que había sido llamado en cuanto ella se presentó como la hija de la presidenta Suyin.

—Que extraordinaria visita —le dijo en cuanto entró en su oficina donde la pequeña Beifong ya lo aguardaba—. ¿A qué debo tan extraña casualidad? —esbozo una de sus características sonrisas con ese afable modo que poseía.

Apenas y le había dado tiempo de vestirse apropiadamente, llevaba su uniforme sólo que sin su casaca. Tomó asiento y esperó a que la chica hablara con él.

—Necesito de tu ayuda —él sonrió de nuevo ya saboreando la manera en que se cobraría el favor que la chica estaba por pedirle.

– o –

_¿Qué les ha parecido? _

_He estado pensando en hacer una historia Korvirasami donde Korra le ponga el cuerno Asami con Kuvira y cuando esta se entere quiera tomar venganza. La idea me vino al oír una canción que se llama "Rubia sol morena luna" de los Caramelos de Cianuro. Yo y mis ideas… _


	19. Chapter 19

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__Bueno aquí tengo el nuevo capítulo. Debo decir que me estrese mucho escribiéndolo, sobre todo porque lo tuve que rehacer en más de una ocasión pues no quedaba del gusto de mi querida novia Korrasami shipper (en navidades me soborno con mercancía Korrasami original y debía complacerla como recompensa). Hacer esa escena lemon entre ellas fue la cosa más tortuosa que he tenido que llevar a cabo. Dice que quedó bien, pero aún así me costó un ovario y la mitad del otro, no puedo ni verlo. _

_Nos quedan aproximadamente dos capítulos más para terminar y sinceramente ya no se que escribir, bueno si, pero no se como plasmarlo. Algo se me ocurrirá._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y espero me acompañen en esta recta final._

_Por cierto, vi el vídeo de la canción country, esta chistoso. Lamento tener que decir que no, no van a aliarse. Se me cruzó por la mente, pero Kuvira no podría soportar estar cerca de Korra si está con Asami. _

_Para este capítulo me escuche algunas canciones de Emmanuel y Mijares, cosa extraña, pero me encantaron. La de Todo se derrumbó me hizo casi llorar. Oi la de Corazón salvaje y me imagine a Korra del diablo y Asami Colchero en esa novela épica XD En fin, al menos me sirvieron para inspirarme para el fic Korvirasami que estoy tratando de escribir. _

_P. D. Ustedes disculpara si por allí se me fueron algunas palabras o así, pero luego de reescribir el capítulo tantas veces ya no se ni lo que quedó… debo leerlo de nuevo._

– o –

Cuando volvió en sí, Kuvira no reconoció donde se encontraba. Parpadeo varias veces antes de poder enfocar con sus pupilas oliva la poca luz que había en el lugar. Estaba tirada en el suelo, sus manos atadas a su espalda y sus pies también estaban atados con una soga gruesa. Quiso moverse pero sus ataduras se lo impidieron. Un quejido salió de su boca. Recordó las heridas y contusiones que su cuerpo había recibido y ahora después de que la adrenalina pasará le estaban cobrando factura.

No podía identificar si sólo era dolor, ardor o un fuerte malestar muscular. Concluyó que eran todos a la vez. Su cabello caía desordenado lleno de barro sobre sus hombros y cara. Percibió el hedor que su alrededor emanaba, alzó la cabeza para ver mejor y determinó que estaba en una especie de establo. Algunos animales estaban encerrados en divisiones que hacían las veces de jaulas y corrales. Una gallina cacareo cuando se acercó curiosa a ella. Salió corriendo a toda prisa cuando una oveja también se acercó atraída y comenzó a comer el heno sobre el que estaba acostada.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pues la escasa luz del sol que entraba por algunas rendijas se extinguió para dar paso a la luz del fuego producido por las antorchas que iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche.

Escuchó voces. Un par de hombres llegaron hasta donde estaba. No tenía fuerzas para oponerse cuando estos arremetieron contra la militar. Los tipos estaban borrachos, apestaban a alcohol y a sudor rancio. Unas costillas crujieron, así como su nariz cuando la rompieron de una patada. Su cara término llena de sangre espesa y escupía apenas intentando respirar. El párpado izquierdo estaba inflamado impidiéndole ver nada. Sólo podía escuchar sus improperios y sentir sus golpes.

Una tercera persona apareció en el lugar y oyó cómo los sacaba a empujones ayudada de otra más. Apenas distinguía sus voces cuando le hablaron. Volvió a desvanecerse en la oscuridad de su mente al perder el conocimiento.

– o –

—¿Cómo está la niña? —Korra se dirigió a Asami que no se había despegado de la pequeña ni un momento cuando la trajeron con Toph para que la curara.

—Está descansando, gracias a los espíritus que no permitieron que nada más grave le pasara —la morena puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la mujer de ojos esmeralda para darle ánimos.

Las dos se quedaron así un momento. Korra estaba cansada también. Después de toda la labor que tuvieron que llevar a cabo para sofocar el fuego tras la explosión en el almacén y hacer el recuento de los daños, apenas se estaban reorganizando cuando recibieron la noticia de que Hiroshi junto a su cuadrilla y los pocos soldados que tenía con él atacaban el pueblo de San José.

Tuvo que salir con un grupo de hombres acompañada de Mako y su padre para proteger a aquellas personas. Dejó a Bolín a cargo mientras no estaban y para cuidar que su nueva prisionera no escapara.

Asami había estado tan concentrada en que la pequeña Malika saliera de su estado que hizo a un lado todo lo que tuviera que ver con la batalla y con Kuvira. De cierto modo Korra agradeció eso. Por lo que Bolín le había informado el estado de la comandante no era bueno y temía que Asami sucumbiera ante su deplorable miseria y abogara por ella.

La morena envolvió con sus brazos a la chica y se quedaron así un rato hasta que fueron interrumpidas por Mako y su hermano que fueron en su búsqueda.

—Ya despertó —le dijo el chico de ojos ámbar.

Korra deshizo el agarre pero Asami la tomó de la mano.

—Tengo que verla —se miraron a los ojos, la morena se negó a su pedido—. Por favor, necesito verla.

—Por el momento no es prudente —le respondió.

—Korra —pronunció su nombre en súplica.

—Lo harás, pero no ahora —beso su mano y la dejó en el lugar.

–

Los hermanos la acompañaron hasta el establo donde la habían encerrado junto al resto de los animales que servían de comida para la gente del campamento. Bolín intentaba explicarle lo que había sucedido.

—Me descuide un segundo mientras ayudaba a terminar de arreglar los destrozos en el almacén —el joven hermano le decía—. Cuando regrese los vi aquí y los saque. Mande montar una guardia para que nadie más quisiera entrar —llegaron hasta el establo habiendo caminado a paso presuroso.

La gente estaba inquieta con la presencia de Kuvira en el campamento, más de uno quería hacerse justicia por propia mano. La noticia de su captura y el que pareciera que era su culpa la explosión no ayudaban en los ánimos de todos.

Tonraq se encargó de interrogar al tipo que había quedado vivo después de que la comandante le disparara en las piernas para inmovilizarlo. Confesó haber sido él el autor de todo el desastre del almacén por órdenes de Hiroshi Sato, además de que debían matar a Kuvira y llevarle a su hija de regreso. Eso había molestado a Korra, sería más fácil si Kuvira hubiera sido la culpable. De ese modo no tendría reparos en echarla a los perros y que ellos se encargarán de liquidarla.

Odio tener aunque fuera un poco de conciencia, sin contar el hecho de que Asami no la perdonaría si hiciera eso. Quería a su rayo de luna de vuelta con ella, sólo sin que esta siguiera pensando en Kuvira o la hiciera una mártir por su culpa.

Entró al lugar. La militar seguía echada sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados, le costaba mantenerse consciente y dormitaba tanto como el dolor se lo permitía. La morena agarró un bote y sacó agua de uno de los bebederos de los animales y echó el agua sucia encima de la mujer.

Despertó de súbito al sentir la frialdad del líquido y el escozor en sus heridas aún abiertas. Se quejó sonoramente por el movimiento de sus músculos. Korra la tomó del cuello de su camisa y la sentó en el suelo.

—Nos volvemos a ver comandante —dijo con desprecio y la otra mujer gruñó por la violencia de su trato—. ¿Para qué viniste a buscarla?

—Es… mi esposa —contestó con dificultad, le dolía el pecho al respirar.

—No te pertenece, deja de interponerte entre nosotras —Kuvira se rió.

—Es mi esposa —volvió a repetir.

—Lo es por la ambición de su padre y tú eres muy estúpida por aliarte con él —Korra presionó una de sus heridas y la militar grito por el suplicio infligido—. De más está decirte que tú querido suegro ha querido asesinarte para quedarse con tu herencia.

—Bueno, si buscas probar tu inocencia te creó la clase de alimaña que es ese hombre —jadeo Kuvira—. Sin embargo Asami es mi esposa, mi mujer y eres tu quien se interpone entre nosotras.

—Eres tú quien lo hace y fácilmente puedo matarte aquí para quitarte de enmedio —la amenazó la morena.

—Puedes hacerlo, sin embargo si me matas Asami jamás te lo perdonaría —contestó la militar al sentir el cañón del revólver de Korra en la frente y se rió de ella.

—Tal vez, lo mismo pasaría si tú me matarás a mí y sin en cambio eso no te ha detenido de intentarlo —le reviró y con frustración disparo a un lado de ella.

Kuvira se tiró en el suelo con gesto de dolor pues el ruido de la detonación le lastimó el oído al haberlo hecho cerca de su oreja. Korra volvió a sentarla con brusquedad.

—Te perdonaré la vida porque tengo una deuda contigo por haber salvado a mí padre en una ocasión —apenas pudo escuchar Kuvira las palabras de la morena—. Respetaré tu vida sólo que deberás alejarte de Asami y dejarnos en paz a las dos, además de devolverles lo que esta gente ha perdido a manos del maldito de Hiroshi.

La militar comenzó a reírse más sonoramente para terminar tosiendo sangre de su labio roto y con un gran dolor en el tórax por las costillas rotas y todas sus magulladuras. Le pidió acercarse con un gesto de la cabeza y Korra se agachó poniéndose a su nivel.

—Lo de esta gente tienes mi palabra de que me encargare de que sean restituidos los bienes que hayan perdido, no puedo decir lo mismo de las vidas que se han perdido hasta ahora, eso no puedo hacerlo —dijo y volvió a escupir, saliendo su saliva teñida de color rojo—. En cuanto a Asami y nuestra relación, eso no sucederá y lo sabes. Jamás voy a renunciar a ella.

Kuvira dejó salir su frustración golpeando con un cabezazo a la cara de Korra que se llevó la mano a la nariz que comenzó a sangrar con el fuerte encontronazo. La morena se molestó sobremanera limpiándose el líquido que brotaba por sus fosas nasales.

—¿Cuándo es que lo vas a entender? ¡Tú estás de más! —le dijo jalando su cabello en respuesta a su osadía de enfrentarla a pesar de su evidente desventaja, esta mujer no se iba a rendir tan fácil.

—¡Nunca! —se miraron con odio—. Ni siquiera si ella se ha acostado contigo, si lo hizo, lo hizo pensando en mí que soy su esposa y su primera vez —dijo con el afán de joder a la otra.

—¡Hija de la gran puta! —Korra hizo el movimiento de levantar su puño pero no llegó a impactarlo en el rostro de Kuvira, llevar el juego a lo físico no ayudaría en nada, sin embargo lo pensó mejor y arremeteria contra ella de otra forma—. Sabes no me importa lo que digas, porque ella me ama a mí desde el principio. Tú habrás sido su primera vez y otras más le habrán seguido pero cada una de esas veces lo hizo pensando en mí —la militar trató de zafar sus ataduras y lanzarse encima de la otra nuevamente para callar su boca a punta de golpes—. ¿Qué se siente saber que cada vez que te besó se imaginó que me besaba a mí?¿Que cada caricia tuya era pensando en que era yo quien la hacía? ¿Que cada vez que decía tu nombre era el mío el que quería salir de sus labios? Eres su esposa, sí, pero en la cama cada vez que hacían el amor era a mí a quien deseaba y no a ti que estabas allí.

La soga le estaba lastimando las muñecas con la fuerza con la que estaba jalando para deshacerse de su agarre. Oír esas palabras de la morena le había dolido más que todos los golpes que hubiera recibido antes. Estas nuevas heridas no eran físicas, eran heridas en el alma que no podrían sanar tan fácilmente como su cuerpo. Las lágrimas de furia e impotencia brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Era verdad? Quizás se había estado engañando todo este tiempo. Quizás eso que decía había sucedido desde el principio pero su deseo y su amor le habían hecho creer que en realidad Asami si la amaba y había olvidado a Korra. Pensó todo esto.

No podía seguirlo negando, ella había querido ignorarlo sin embargo recordó aquella vez en que la chica de ojos esmeralda casi grita el nombre de otra, de Korra. Lo dejó pasar porque la felicidad de tenerla entre sus brazos era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

Se derrumbó.

Korra vio como todo el espíritu de lucha de la comandante se diluía y esfumaba ante esa verdad. Probablemente había sido demasiado cruel con ella pero era la única manera en que podía hacerla entender. La dejó sola en su miseria.

Asami y ella estaban destinadas a estar juntas y nadie podía interponerse. Ahora sólo faltaba que la chica de las esmeraldas dejara ir a Kuvira, que dejara de retener ese amor sólo por compasión.

Al salir del establo ordenó a un par de mujeres y a Bolín que se encargaran de asear y curar las heridas de la militar. Si Asami quería verla no podía hacerlo en las condiciones tan deplorables en que se encontraba en este momento. Suspiró, se sentía mal por sus acciones pero debía defender lo que amaba con uñas y dientes.

Korra esperó pacientemente afuera en lo que hacían su labor. Mako la acompañó un rato para después retirarse a hacer otros deberes, debían estar listos para cualquier eventualidad contra los hombres de Hiroshi. Habían logrado repelerlos en San José principalmente porque no contaban con un liderazgo eficiente, el de la comandante Kuvira.

–

La mujer se veía mal, nunca había visto a la comandante en tan mala forma en su vida, ni siquiera en aquella ocasión en que casi muere en el campo de batalla. Era como si la vida hubiera sido arrancada de sus ojos. Dejó que aquellas mujeres se encargaran de su cuerpo, no opuso resistencia y apenas emitía alguna queja cuando algo le había lastimado.

—Se que no soy nadie para opinar —le habló el más joven de los hermanos una vez que se quedaron a solas—, pero usted debería dejar ir a su esposa. Si realmente ella no la ama y ama a Korra, ¿no sería esa la muestra de amor más grande que podría darle jamás? El que ella pueda ser feliz y de esa manera usted pueda tener la oportunidad de amar a alguien más que pueda corresponderle.

Bolin supo que la mujer delante suyo escuchó sus palabras pues movió sus pupilas oliva mirándolo, sólo que no emitió ninguna palabra. La ayudó a levantarse manteniendo siempre sus manos atadas, la llevó hasta otro rincón que había acondicionado para su estancia. Una de las divisiones de la caballeriza donde había un camastro de yute y el heno cubría el suelo sirviendo de alfombra. El chico ahuyentó a un par de gallinas metiches y desató las manos de la comandante. Ni siquiera allí intentó nada.

—Solo piense en lo que le he dicho —la mujer ya no lo vio esta vez, simplemente se recostó en el yute y se dejó vencer por el cansancio acumulado.

El chico fue al encuentro de su amiga Korra, la cual estaba impaciente esperándolo. En cuanto lo vio cayó sobre él tratando de averiguar cómo se encontraba Kuvira.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? —el chico sonrió tristemente.

—Como tú en aquella ocasión en que te conocimos. No, creo que peor, al menos tú tenías la esperanza de que esa chica te amaba. Ella no tiene eso —Korra palmeo el hombro de Bolin no sabiendo muy bien porque lo hacía.

—Deberás quedarte con ella, te encargaras de cuidar que nadie entre aquí. Si Asami viene en mi ausencia sólo la dejarás pasar una vez pero deberás mantenerte cerca por si Kuvira intenta dañarla —lo miró a los ojos, esta era una tarea importante, no para la causa, sino para los sentimientos de las tres mujeres.

—Está bien —contestó el chico aún desanimado.

—Tranquilo Bo —sacudió el cabello del joven de los hermanos—, esto acabará pronto.

Bolin apenas alcanzó a asentir y Korra volvió a palmearle el hombro.

– o –

La chica de las esmeraldas aún permanecía en la rústica tienda médica, Malika dormía plácidamente ahora que ya estaba estable. La pequeña niña era muy fuerte, había despertado un rato y lo primero que vio fue a Asami. La chica lloró de felicidad al ser rodeada por esos bracitos que le pedían amor y protección. Si Kuvira no hubiera intervenido quizás la niña no estuviera viva. Aquel hombre la habría matado a golpes como si de un animalito se tratara.

La muerte era tan común en estas situaciones, si no te tocaba a ti lo hacía al de junto y así, en un juego en el que al final todos terminarían cayendo. La guerra era de esa manera, las peleas no resolvían nada y por el contrario traían más muerte, más hambre y más dolor. Miró a su alrededor a todos esos otros hombres y mujeres que habían sido dañados por la lucha contra su padre, nadie merecía tener este sufrimiento. Debía parar esto. Su padre debía parar esto.

Aprovechando que la pequeña estaba dormida, pidió a una de las otras mujeres que ayudaban al cuidado de los heridos se hiciera cargo de Malika un momento.

Fue en busca de Korra y la encontró hablando con su padre, Mako y otros hombres, sus ojos se cruzaron unos instantes y la morena agitó la cabeza señalando de forma apenas perceptible hacia una dirección. No tuvo más que decir, al aproximarse al establo después de caminar unos metros se encontró con Bolin que estaba sentado afuera. Asami se dirigió hacia allá segura de que allí se encontraba Kuvira.

—¡Hola Asami! —el chico de tupidas cejas y ojos verdes la saludo algo nervioso cortándole el paso.

—¡Hola Bolin! —le devolvió el saludo he intento seguir avanzando pero a donde daba el paso el chico lo hacía también— Quiero ver a Kuvira —dijo ya algo impaciente.

—Sé que sí y sé que Korra dijo que puedes pasar pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado —hizo un pequeño puchero y cara de cachorro triste sólo que eso no detuvo a la chica.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Dime la verdad —frunció el ceño y esperó su respuesta.

—Este pues —comenzó a balbucear y Asami no apartó su mirada seria sobre él—, unos tipos burlaron la guardia y golpearon a la comandante —apenas escuchó esto no esperó más, se encaminó a prisa al interior del establo con Bolin detrás de ella siguiéndole los pasos—. ¡Espera Asami! —la detuvo poniéndose delante de ella.

—Hazte a un lado Bolin —exigió la chica pero no cedió aún.

—Por favor, no es el mejor momento para que la veas —le suplicó—. No sólo porque físicamente no está en condiciones sino porque tuvo una fuerte pelea con Korra y no está muy bien que digamos.

La cara de sufrimiento del chico casi hace dar vuelta a Asami pero si Kuvira estaba tan mal era su obligación como esposa estar con ella. Su esposa. Sentía tan pesada esa palabra que le oprimía el alma.

—Tengo que verla —dijo y apartó al chico.

No era el momento de echarse atrás. Agarró valor y cubrió los últimos pasos hasta donde se encontraba Kuvira.

Se le partió el corazón al entrar y verla así. Tenía un ojo y su nariz hinchada, la cara con algunos moretones y sus brazos con marcas rojas debido a la soga con la que estuviera sujeta. Estaba echada sin moverse ni siquiera cuando Asami se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Quiso tocar uno de sus mechones negros para apartarlo de su cara pero con un manotazo Kuvira evitó que la tocara.

Ese gesto de rechazo le dolió profundamente. Había dicho que venía por ella para llevársela porque era su esposa, quizás pensó tontamente que Kuvira había perdonado lo que sucedió pero no era así.

Con dificultad se levantó para quedar sentada, se sostenía las costillas que estaban rotas sólo que el esfuerzo le hizo emitir un quejido. Asami quiso ayudarla pero fue rechazada nuevamente por la militar.

—Déjame en paz —habló con desprecio en su voz.

—Kuvira… —trató de ponerse de pie sin embargo sus piernas no le respondieron como quería, seguían entumecidas por la mala posición en que habían estado.

—Déjame en paz —le volvió a repetir—, sólo déjame en paz… —esta vez el sonido de su voz se fue apagando hasta ser casi un susurro—. Ha sido mi culpa, me he estado engañando todo este tiempo pensando que realmente habías llegado a amarme pero no es así —sus mejillas se mojaron con algunas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos oliva, lágrimas de rabia—. Nunca fue así. Todo este tiempo fue ella, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó con reproche y ese sentimiento de odio tácito cuando sus ojos se encontraron—. ¡Contestame! —gritó haciendo saltar a la chica.

—No, no… —apenas pudo articular palabra.

—La amas a ella —escupió con rabia y dolor, debía calmarse pero no lo estaba consiguiendo—, no hay necesidad de que me mientas más. En el fondo creo que ya lo sabía, siempre lo supe —tragó saliva pero el nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, el monstruo de los celos dentro de ella se estaba apoderando de su cordura—. Bolin cree que si te amo realmente debo dejarte ser feliz con quien tu amas aunque esa persona no sea yo —dijo con ironía—, sólo que yo no soy así. Tú eres mi esposa y dejarás de serlo solo si yo muero. De ninguna otra forma te dejaré ir.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —vio como con dificultad Kuvira intentó volver a levantarse y esta vez sí lo logró dando unos pasos con recelo.

—Que si fuera una persona sensata te diria que eres libre, de mi, de nuestro matrimonio —sus piernas le fallaron y Asami la sostuvo antes de que se fuera al suelo, con cuidado la sentó de nuevo en el camastro de yute. La chica de las esmeraldas posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No digas nada por favor —sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Asami venció el espacio entre las dos depositando un beso con apenas un toque ligero.

—No hagas eso —Kuvira colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Asami para mantener distancia aunque cerró los ojos extrañando el toque de esos suaves labios—, me haces imposible el dejarte ir. Te amo y te deseo más que cualquier cosa en el mundo pero también te odio y detesto porque no correspondes mis sentimientos.¿Por qué me usaste para olvidar a otra que nunca se fue de tus pensamientos?

—Y si no… —ahora fue el turno de la militar de callarla al jalarla hacia ella dándole un beso más profundo cargado de confusión, el odio y el amor entrelazados en un sólo sentir sobre sus labios.

Le dolía, era una dulce tortura, no únicamente por el lado físico sino también por el alma herida de amor por esa mujer a la que estaba dispuesta a darle todo incluso su libertad y su cordura, su vida y su muerte.

—Dejemos de jugar eso no nos hace ningún bien a las dos —le dijo una vez se separaron.

—Pero… —la tristeza la invadió, no quería que las cosas acabarán pero mientras ella no pudiera definir a cuál de las dos amaba más, con quien de ellas no podría vivir si le faltara, no podría seguir siendo egoísta reteniendo a Kuvira mientras pensaba en Korra.

Aunque no sabía si podría estar con Korra sin pensar en Kuvira. Era una maldita indecisa y egoísta de la peor clase, se recriminó.

—Yo… yo sólo quiero que sepas que —dudó al principio pero una vez que las palabras comenzaron a fluir enterró la daga con saña sobre el corazón de la chica de las esmeraldas—, que estuve con Suyin, me acosté con ella en tu ausencia —la miró estudiando su reacción—, quería vengarme de ti, olvidarte en sus brazos —gruesas y pesadas gotas de agua salada salieron de los ojos de Asami al oírla—, que sus besos y sus caricias borraran los tuyos pero tristemente así como yo no pude borrar los de Korra en ti, ella no pudo hacerme olvidar de las tuyas en mi.

Se quedaron en silencio, Kuvira no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron sin decir nada después de eso. El ambiente se sintió pesado y hasta sofocante al no recibir una respuesta de la otra chica. Había querido usar eso para lastimarla, para dañarla de la forma en que ella lo había hecho. Ahora no importaba eso, quería su venganza pero no le sabía a nada más que un trago de agua amarga, hiel pura, que le corroía las entrañas. Sus celos la habían cegado por completo.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado porque yo jamás te hice eso aún cuando tuve la oportunidad más de una vez de acostarme con Korra —dijo sonando más dolida de lo que pretendía.

—Puedes correr a los brazos de tu amante y cogerla todo lo que quieras, si lo que te he dicho facilita eso, disfrútalo tú —Kuvira quiso tomar su mano por alguna extraña razón pero fue rechazada por Asami que se alejó de ella y eso la enojó—. Espero te sirva de algo si te digo que aunque lo disfrute cuando sucedió ahora no significa nada.

—No lo hace, no me sirve —la rabia apareció—. ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? —apretó los dientes.

—Es lo mismo que podría preguntarte de Korra. ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no? ¿Por qué no fui suficiente para ti? —respondió más agresivo de lo que inicialmente pretendía.

Los nervios de Asami se crisparon.

—Ella no es una asesina como tú —dijo sin poder contenerse—. Korra no mató a Baatar, lo hizo mi padre. En cambio tú mataste a un pobre hombre, al padre de Malika buscando tu absurda venganza contra ella —reclamó exaltada y fuera de sus cabales—. Te acostaste con otra por revancha cuando yo nunca falté a mi voto contigo. Eres una idiota.

—Lo siento —recordó a la pequeña—, yo no lo sabía, lo de la niña.

—No, tú nunca te enteras de nada —la atacó Asami —. Mi padre te ha estado usando para su conveniencia, me avergüenzo de él aunque me haya dado la vida. A pesar de eso es todo lo que tengo y a ti, pero de ti no me importaría si te murieras —estaba siendo cruel por lo que se calló de decir nada más aunque quería desquitar todo su enojo contra ella.

—¡Asami! —gritó sentida la militar al escucharla decir que poco le valía si muriera o no.

—¡Te odio! Jamás podrás llegar siquiera a los talones a Korra, ella no haría todo lo que tú has hecho, ella no me trataría como tú. ¡Te odio con todo mi ser! —dijo y Kuvira quiso contestarle pero la chica ya había abandonado el lugar.

Era una estúpida, se reprochó. Asami la odiaba, la odiaba tanto que si ella muriera a la mujer que amaba no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

Iba hecha una tormenta de cabello azabache y pasos furiosos. No paro su andar cuando Bolin le hablo al verla pasar a su lado. Estaba decidida a olvidar a Kuvira, a darse una oportunidad con Korra que no le había fallado de la forma en que su esposa lo había hecho. No lo haría por venganza porque eso no tenía sentido. Lo haría porque era lo justo.

Camino un buen rato tratando de calmarse, no podía volver al lado de Malika en esas condiciones tan alterada como estaba.

—¿Estás bien? —una voz conocida sonó y Asami corrió a abrazar a la dueña de esa voz.

Korra la recibió gustosa a pesar de que la chica estaba llorando en su hombro. La consoló sin rechistar. Estaba tan hermosa, tan vulnerable y era sólo de ella, como debía ser desde el principio.

Estuvieron así bastante tiempo, hasta que los sollozos se fueron apagando siendo al final unos suspiros apenas perceptibles. La retiró con precaución, cuidadosamente. Tomó sus mejillas y retiró sus lágrimas con un beso en cada una de ellas. Esperaba transmitirle todo su amor en ese gesto y Asami se lo permitió.

Agarró sus manos y se la llevó de regreso a su tienda, no a la que Asami compartía con Malika, sino a la suya.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo en cuanto entraron—, tú y la pequeña Malika son bienvenidas.

—Gracias —la morena asintió y la abrazó de nuevo.

—Tengo que salir mañana temprano —no rompió el contacto mientras le decía eso—, debo hacer algunos deberes para reforzarnos en caso de que tú padre decida atacarnos. Tengo que mantenerlas seguras —apoyó su frente en la de Asami.

—No tienes porque hacer esto —se separó un poco para verla mejor—, por mi ni por Malika.

—Lo hago porque quiero y porque te amo —acaricio con el dorso de su mano su rostro y una línea curva se dibujó en sus labios.

Las palabras de Kuvira se hicieron eco en su mente, pero las desechó enseguida. Ella odiaba a la que era su esposa y Korra la amaba aunque hace mucho debió de haberla olvidado, sólo que no lo hizo y ahora estaba frente a ella diciéndole lo mucho que la amaba. Era justo entonces que le entregara su amor a ella.

Tomó el cuello de su chaqueta y con timidez fue acercándose a la morena. Chocaron sus bocas en un beso ansiado por Korra, un beso que contuviera esa pasión que esperaba recibir de la mujer que amaba locamente. Esta vez Asami no la apartó sino que por el contrario la atrajo más a ella.

Entreabrió sus labios para dar paso a la lengua de Korra que peleaba por hacerse de la suya en un baile que le hizo emitir un ligero gemido cuando se rozaron por primera vez.

La morena se sentía tan fuera de sí, tan eufórica, que aún cuando el aire comenzó a escasear en su pecho no rompió el dulce toque de esa boca. Ignoró el pequeño dolor que su nariz le dio a causa del golpe recibido con anterioridad. El mundo podía esperar, ella estaba siendo inmensamente feliz en este momento y nada podría empañar eso.

Al fin Asami se separó jadeante por oxígeno pero la otra no le cedió su espacio, con cuidado la recostó en la cama. La miró como pidiendo permiso para continuar y al ver que esos ojos esmeralda emitían ese deseo que la estaba quemando no dudó en seguir adelante.

La beso con amor, como un amante cuidadoso y entregado, con la medida justa de deseo carnal sin perder la calma. Había esperado mucho por este instante, por estar con ella de este modo, que no iba a permitir que su desesperación por poseerla arruinará tan bello momento. Uno a uno fueron sus besos llenos de cariño y amor benevolente. Sus caricias en su rostro y su cuello delicadas como si la tocara con el pétalo de una flor. Las yemas de sus dedos exploraban con cautela por debajo de su ropa como tanteando hasta dónde le permitiría llegar.

Por su parte Asami quería que la morena la tomara con más fuerza, no pudo evitar compararla con la ligera rudeza con que Kuvira la amaba cuando se entregaban. Pero Korra era diferente. La trataba con delicadeza, tomándose su tiempo para degustar sus besos y probar el sabor de su boca. Hundió sus dedos en el cabello castaño y la urgió para ser más osada pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de pequeños besos en su cuello.

La apartó para ser ella quien ahora se apropiaba de su piel oscura y mordiendo su cuello le quiso demostrar lo que ella necesitaba, que la necesitaba con furia. Con sus dientes fue trazando su camino hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurro al oído:

—Te necesito —seguido de un gemido que paro de punta el cuero cabelludo de Korra.

Retiró las prendas de ropa de la chica de blanca piel, dejando expuesta su bella anatomía. Con avidez se apropió de sus senos prodigándole con ternura su atención. Asami se mordió los labios al sentir el cálido y húmedo toque de su lengua. Korra estaba siendo muy gentil al tratarla y eso la comenzó a desesperar. No era así como lo quería, por lo que tomó la iniciativa y sujetando las manos de la morena, fue Asami quien tomó el mando de la situación.

—Dejame mostrarte —la echó atrás montándose arriba de ella y colocando sus manos por encima de su cabeza—. Quédate quieta.

Las pupilas azules de Korra se dilataron ante la expectativa de tener a esa belleza sobre ella, pues a pesar de las malas condiciones en que estaban en el campamento, Asami no había perdido su vanidad y siempre se mostraba hermosa donde quiera que estuviera.

La chica deshizo el nudo de su corbata y lo deslizó hasta despojarle de ella. Desabotono el primer botón y el resto salieron fuera al hacer uso de su fuerza y prácticamente arrancarlos con el ojal. Los achocolatados pechos quedaron al descubierto y con rapidez se hizo con ellos en sus manos. Korra gimió al sentir el toque rudo de Asami que pellizcó la corona de ese par de montículos. Recorrió su contorno y bajó hasta su abdomen donde enterró sus uñas con fuerza ganándose otro quejido de la morena.

A la chica de piel clara le encantaba palpar esos músculos en Kuvira y ahora se degustaba con la firmeza del estómago de Korra. Para la morena todo esto era nuevo y la forma áspera en que Asami le estaba tratando para nada era la manera en que se imaginó su primera vez con ella, pero no la detuvo por el contrario esto la estaba excitando aún más.

Se besaron nuevamente con ansias y pasión por parte de Asami y la otra correspondió a esos instintos salvajes mordiendo uno de sus labios. Se río con el gesto de la otra que ahora sí le respondía como deseaba. Fue más profundo mezclando lengua, labios y dientes, así como uñas y sin esperar mucho más introdujo una mano debajo de los pantalones de la morena.

Brinco ligeramente al sentir la intromisión en su intimidad y ayudó quitándose el cinturón y desabrochando el pantalón que salió volando por los aires cayendo a un costado de la cama junto con su ropa interior. Korra estaba extasiada con esa parte desconocida de Asami, anteriormente cuando habían tenido sus acercamientos las cosas se ponían demasiado candentes pero siempre era la chica de las esmeraldas quien rompía el momento para no quebrar su voto matrimonial. Sin embargo en esta ocasión Asami ya no se contenía, así que ella no lo haría tampoco.

Poco a poco una dominante Asami fue trazando un camino con sus labios desde la base de la oreja derecha de Korra pasando por el pecho y deleitándose con su abdomen hasta llegar al monte de venus. La miró a los ojos, el azul zafiro contra el verde esmeralda. El blush apenas perceptible del rostro de la morena emergió al ver la posición en que se encontraba su compañera a la entrada de su sitio más privado. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando el primer lenguetazo se abrió paso entre los pliegues de sus labios. Los sonidos se hicieron más intensos y sonoros con cada pasada.

Asami jugaba con su centro cual niño que lame una paleta de su sabor favorito. Korra enterraba sus dedos en las sabanas de la cama y aprisionaba la cabeza de la chica de las esmeraldas entre sus piernas pidiendo más cada vez. Nunca había pensado que tal placer pudiera ser soportado por un mortal, pero Asami era como una semidiosa y le estaba brindando el más delicioso pecado que hubiera cometido antes, la lujuria.

Estando en este punto, Asami uso un par de sus dedos para penetrarla ayudada por la humedad que la morena tenía. Korra sintió un ligero dolor que fue sustituido rápidamente con un aumento de placer, si es que eso era posible. La boca y el ritmo de la mano entrando y saliendo la estaban colocando al borde de la cima. Korra era una novata en estos menesteres pues con Opal no había pasado de pequeños y simples besos en espera de poder entregarse con la mujer que amaba. Dicha espera había llegado a su fin y era ella quien la estaba poseyendo en este momento con tal frenesí que se encontraba a punto de desbordarse en su boca.

Asami atenta al ritmo de las caderas de Korra se asió firmemente a sus muslos para retenerla y hacerla acabar sobre ella. Los jadeos incrementaron tanto que temía haber alertado a medio campamento con sus gritos y gemidos desaforados. Alzó la pelvis ofreciéndose sin reparo para aumentar ese contacto que la estaba llevando al límite de sus fuerzas.

El sudor cubrió su cuerpo y se agitó violentamente haciendo que Asami la sostuviera apretando su mano en su muslo dejando la huella de sus uñas y dedos cuando el orgasmo fue alcanzado. Korra se sintió morir en un grito prolongado que paró al aminorar los movimientos de la lengua y dedos de la otra chica que se bebía los ecos de su venida.

—¡Eso fue intenso! —dijo atrayendo a sus brazos a Asami cuando el huracán de sensaciones amainó—. ¡Espectacular!

—Jajaja, muéstrame lo que tienes —Korra se apenó un poco, su corazón temió por un momento no estar a la altura de lo que la otra chica esperaba pero se armó de valor.

—Claro... Si, aunque tengo que confesarte que esta es la primera vez que estoy con alguien —hizo un pequeño puchero—. Desde que tuve que irme jamás pude estar con nadie, siempre con la esperanza de volver contigo y compartir este momento especial.

—Korra —la miró con ternura y otro tanto de culpa, pues evidentemente ella se había entregado ya a Kuvira y ahora Korra le ofreció su virginidad y la había tomado en su arrebato.

Eso lo constató cuando al observar los dedos de su mano un ligero hilo de sangre escurría de ellos junto con los fluidos de la morena que se había corrido segundos antes. Una opresión se hizo presente, la culpabilidad ganó fuerza y la abrazó hundiendo su rostro en su pecho como pidiendo perdón por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Tal vez no tenga experiencia, pero tengo amor y quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero y te deseo —agarró su rostro con sus manos colocando delicadamente sus dedos en sus mejillas para iniciar una ronda de besos amorosos que fueron subiendo de intensidad.

Fue el turno de Korra para mostrarse dominante y brindarle placer a la mujer que amaba. Al principio Asami se mostró un poco reticente a aceptar su muestra de afecto pero hizo a un lado todo para disfrutar de la promesa de amor de la morena.

Saco el resto de sus ropas dejando su blanca piel al descubierto. Korra se apropió de su muslos lechosos llenándolos de besos y diminutas mordidas encajando sus dientes en la carne. Dejó su rastro de saliva junto con la marca de sus colmillos viajando hasta la parte más íntima y privada de Asami. Abrió las piernas permitiéndole el paso y la morena entró con ganas tomando un tanto desprevenida a la chica de las esmeraldas que pensó sería más gentil. Eso le gusto, el atrevimiento con el que la estaba deleitando.

La inexperiencia de Korra se notó en un principio pero fue agarrando el ritmo y Asami se acopló a la cadencia con que la estaba guiando. Era como dar sus primeros pasos. El nerviosismo con que atacó al inició se fue desvaneciendo y acelerando el movimiento de su lengua, succionaba y lamía cada cierto tiempo para asegurar la llegada al punto culminante de su pareja. Siguiendo su ejemplo introdujo dos dedos de una sola embestida. El dolor inicial por la intromisión interrumpió un poco su gozó, conforme se fueron lubricando y resbalando con mayor facilidad el placer regreso en oleadas más potentes.

La morena se encontraba vehementemente concentrada en su labor perdiendo toda noción de tiempo. Le encantaba esa sensación de poder que le daba ser ella quien proveyera esa satisfacción a la mujer que amaba. Podía permanecer así toda la vida si con ello lograba escuchar la voz sensual de Asami dominada por el deseo y pidiéndole más y más cada vez. Esos ruidos de regocijo, se estaba convirtiendo en adicta a ellos, a su piel de porcelana, a su respiración entrecortada y a sus manos empujando más profundo en su cabello castaño.

Si ella había sido sonora, Asami seguramente la superaba con creces y era excelente porque eso significaba que lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Subió el ritmo de las embestidas, había aprendido muy bien de lo que Asami acababa de hacer y estaba aplicándolo como buen alumno.

Arqueó su espalda levantándose casi como si levitara sobre la cama estremeciéndose y temblando. Se derramó encima de la morena que la recibió con entusiasmo orgullosa por lo que acababa de lograr.

Asami jaló el cuerpo de Korra para colocarla a un lado de ella y abrazarla mientras el temblor disminuía hasta volver a su respiración normal. La chica de las esmeraldas recibió en su pecho a su compañera que empezó a acariciar sus caderas jugando con sus curvas. El éxtasis de la calma las arropó y se dedicaron unos minutos a solo estar una con la otra en silencio.

–

Tonraq y Mako seguían discutiendo algunos temas acerca de cómo ubicar a las personas para atacar al contingente armado de Hiroshi. Korra había pedido permiso para ausentarse un momento como excusa para buscar a Asami y ellos dos no habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo. Así que decidieron ir a buscarla pues el tiempo apremiaba y debían tener todo listo antes del amanecer.

La buscaron por el campamento no encontrándola por ningún lugar, por lo que decidieron ir al único lugar donde no la habían buscado, su tienda.

Al aproximarse escucharon unos ruidos extraños que eran mitigados por el sonido de unos hombres haciendo escándalo cerca de allí, estaban tomando licor. Mako se apresuró a entrar a la tienda y al correr la cortina de la entrada se topó con la visión que menos se esperaba.

—Korra —exclamó sorprendido quedando inmovil y Tonraq atrás de él también se quedó de piedra.

Korra levantó la cabeza y apenas atinó a cubrir el cuerpo de Asami que luchó por taparse con una cobija que estaba a un costado. Ambas estaban sudorosas y aún jadeantes. Ésta era por demás decirlo, la cosa más vergonzosa que hubieran pasado las dos en su vida.

—¡Mako! ¡Papá! —grito la morena.

Hasta ese momento ambos cerraron la boca que había permanecido abierta de la impresión.

—Lo sentimos, tómate tu tiempo hija —Tonraq dijo mostrando una seña de aprobación con el pulgar.

Ambas estaban furiosamente rojas de vergüenza por haber sido pilladas.

—Yo no vi nada —soltó Mako y Korra le aventó una bota que estaba en el suelo y el chico salió por fin de la tienda junto con Tonraq que se reía a carcajada suelta.

Regresaron al centro del campamento entre risas y bromas. Parecía que las cosas marchaban bien para Korra.

—Espero que con esto las cosas se calmen un poco entre ellas y al fin deje de ser como una mula terca —el hermano mayor comentó al capataz.

—No creo que pase ni una ni otra cosa —contestó sonriente el hombretón.

—Tiene razón —agacho la cabeza con resignación—, andarán como conejos en primavera y Korra se volverá peor que una patada de burro.

—Ya lo creó muchacho —Tonraq estaba contento por su hija aunque seguía preocupado por cómo se desarrollarían las cosas con la dueña de la hacienda y con el padre de Asami.

El hermano menor, Bolin, los vio a lo lejos y se aproximó a ellos. Venía con una bandeja que tenia comida. Tonraq dejó a los hermanos solos un momento mientras daba unas indicaciones a un par de jornaleros que andaban por allí.

—¿Qué noticias hay? —preguntó Bolin a Mako al estar cerca.

—Korra al fin pudo estar con Asami, parece que las cosas entre ellas se han arreglado —las cejas espesas de Bolin se alzaron no comprendiendo del todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Bueno yo preguntaba de la próxima pelea, pero ya que lo dices, ¿cómo que ya se arreglaron? —se sintió un poco triste pues acababa de dejar a la comandante para buscarle algo de comer, la mujer no estaba nada bien.

—Tu sabes Bo —hizo la mímica de besos y abrazos y el chico se sonrojo al entender por fin a lo que se refería.

—Esto le va a caer muy mal a la comandante —dijo con pesar bajando los hombros y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Hey! Que no te importe eso —Mako le llamó la atención viéndolo severamente—. Hermano, ella es el enemigo ahora —se preocupó, Bolin tendía a empatizar con las personas más fácilmente que él o Korra, temía que hiciera eso con Kuvira y complicará las cosas de algún modo como solía ser su costumbre.

—Pero Mako, ella nos a ayudado mucho antes. ¿Lo has olvidado? —miró a su hermano buscando su comprensión pero él no cambió su seriedad.

—No Bo, no insistas, nuestra lealtad está con Korra —agarró su hombro para reafirmar sus palabras—. Así que no tomes partido por ella, no olvides tú que puso un precio a nuestra cabeza.

—Esta bien hermano —dijo no muy convencido pero no quería llevarle la contraria—. Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que llevar esto —movió la bandeja.

—Bo, no te involucres —alcanzó a decirle antes de que se fuera.

–

—Lo siento Asami —una apenada Korra se estaba vistiendo para ir al encuentro de Mako y su padre—. Yo no sabía que ellos iban a entrar así.

La chica solo asintió apenas prestando atención a lo que le decía. Se encontraba más preocupada por lo que esto podía traer. No quería que Kuvira se enterara de se había acostado con Korra después de discutir con ella. No quería que pareciera que le hizo por revancha y eso la estaba abrumando. Lo había pasado bien, amaba a Korra pero algo no terminaba de encajar. Quizás sólo era la culpa de serle infiel a su esposa, de haber faltado a su voto matrimonial.

—¿Asami me estás escuchando? —la morena posó una manos sobre su espalda para llamar su atención de vuelta.

—¿Eh? Si, no te preocupes —fingió una sonrisa que Korra no se tragó.

—¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó? —se sentó a su lado, le dio miedo el pensar en esa posibilidad.

—No, es sólo que estoy algo preocupada… —"por Kuvira" quiso decir pero se contuvo—. Por mi padre y por ti.

—Asami, no tienes que preocuparte por tu padre, él va a caer y pagará por el daño que ha hecho —acunó sus manos con las suyas—. En cuanto a mí, yo se cuidarme sola —beso su mejilla y ella asintió de nuevo.

—Pase lo que pase lleva a mí padre ante las autoridades —le pidió—. Sólo te pido que respetes su vida, a pesar de todo es mi padre y si ha de morir que sea por su sentencia en un juicio y no por tu mano, por favor.

Prometerle eso era algo muy difícil de cumplir. Deseaba tanto ser ella quien acabará con su miserable vida pero si lo hacía Asami le guardaría rencor por ello. No valía la pena, decidió al final. Lo capturaría y sería juzgado por sus crímenes.

—Trataré de que así sea —beso su frente.

Korra abandonó la tienda para ir al encuentro de Tonraq y Mako. Así mismo Asami fue a buscar a Malika para acompañarla. Su corazón era un mar de tormentas que la asolaban por todos los sentimientos encontrados que había en ella.

–

—Te he traído algo de comer —Bolin entró en su improvisada celda esbozando una apagada sonrisa.

Kuvira no se inmutó aunque su estómago si lo hizo cuando percibió el aroma de la comida. Se maldijo por eso, pero después de todo era humana y tenía necesidades, aunque muchos la considerarán una máquina de guerra, no lo era.

—Gracias —dijo con esfuerzo, aún le dolían las costillas al respirar.

Colocó la bandeja sobre el camastro y la dejó comer mientras él se sentaba sobre una paca de heno que estaba en el lugar. El silencio volvió a imponerse apenas roto por algún aleteo o cacareo de las gallinas y el sonido de la cuchara en la sopa. No se dijeron nada aunque Bolin no apartó la mirada de la militar.

—Deja de verme con lástima chico —habló sacando de su ensoñación a Bolin cuando su hambre fue saciada y el plato vaciado.

—Lo siento comandante —pronunció con respeto aunque al final se llevó la mano a la boca pues pensó que había dicho algo indebido.

—Tranquilo soldado —sonrió de lado con algo de melancolía—, nadie lo está juzgando.

—Lamento lo que ha pasado —dijo con pesar.

—Yo también —lo secundo.

—¿Se arrepiente de haberse casado con la señorita Asami? —sin pensarlo mucho lo dejó salir.

—¿Sinceramente? —suspiro dejando el plato sobre la bandeja y apretándose el tórax— Fui feliz en mi ignorancia.

—¡Oh! —se encogió el chico.

—Pero es mejor la verdad aunque duela —dijo irónicamente—, aunque de nada vale ya.

—Yo… yo pienso que debe olvidarse de ella —habló nervioso.

—No chico, no puedo hacer eso —golpeo enojada la mesa.

Gruesas gotas salpicaban su frente y se jaló el cuello de su camisa. Kuvira tuvo un arrebató de furia y volcó la bandeja contra la pared.

—¡Comandante! —espantado se agachó a recoger los restos del plato y la miró preocupado.

—Dejame sola Bolin, necesito estar sola.

– o –

Korra salió al amanecer al mando de un escuadrón de hombres, su misión era mantener a raya a Hiroshi y sus secuaces en San Martín impidiendoles moverse y evitar que tomaran San José. Su padre estaba a cargo de la custodia del campamento y se encargaría de protegerlo en caso de un ataque sorpresa. Mako por su parte había partido con otro grupo numeroso hacia las montañas que cruzaban el camino Real para impedir que el ejército de la presidenta pudiera llegar al valle y por consiguiente a ellos.

Bolin mientras tanto seguía cuidando de Kuvira, era una prisionera muy importante para la causa. La morena deseaba negociar con la presidenta por la vida de su protegida y así ganar su atención para facilitar una tregua y la posterior captura de Sato.

Los días fueron pasando en una aparente calma. Hiroshi se había acuartelado en San Martín de donde Korra no podía sacarlo sin sacrificar vidas inocentes así que de momento se conformó con tenerlo controlado y desgastarlo haciendo que consumiera sus recursos mientras estuviera encerrado. Mako aún no había dado noticias del batallón de caballería de la comandante ni del de infantería de Lin.

Los primeros días Bolin no volvió a hablar con Kuvira pero se aseguró de mantenerla siempre alimentada y le daba lo necesario para bañarse cada cierto tiempo pues debía mantener limpias sus heridas para sanar más rápido. Las cortadas y la hinchazón fueron disminuyendo mientras unas cicatrizaban y las otras se desinflamaban. Los que no parecían ceder eran los grandes hematomas que presentaba en su tórax a causa de sus costillas fracturadas. Eso aún le limitaba su movilidad pero su humor parecía al menos mejorar levemente.

Al menos comenzó a hacer plática de nuevo al chico que al sentirse en confianza hablaba sin parar llenando los silencios que su encierro le daba. De esa forma Kuvira se mantenía al tanto de los pasos de los rebeldes y se preguntaba porque aún su batallón no había aparecido. Probablemente les tomará una semana o dos más de lo previsto. La mayoría se encontraba de baja por el descanso después de la guerra y la aparente estabilidad lograda con el nuevo gobierno. Reunirlos de nuevo llevaría su tiempo.

Una tarde mientras Bolin hacía su guardia apareció Asami llevando la comida. Verla allí lo sorprendió, no sabía que hacer, bueno sólo una cosa, no permitirle el paso.

—He traído de comer y el material para cambiar sus vendas —puso la bandeja en las manos de Bolin.

No hizo nada por tratar de entrar. Asami sabía que no era prudente hacerlo, no ahora que estaba con Korra aunque no podía evitar estar preocupada por Kuvira a pesar de todo.

—Gracias señorita Asami —espero paciente a que la chica se retirara pero no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo sigue? —se armó de valor y preguntó.

—Bien, al menos ya habla conmigo un poco más —intentó mostrarse positivo—, aunque sea para distraerse.

—¿Podrías decirle que Malika esta mejor? —dudó—. No, mejor no le digas nada. No creo que quiera saber nada de mi o de ella.

Ya no pudo contestarle pues la chica salió huyendo de allí. Él sólo suspiró, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado en el amor? Se preguntó. No quería tomar partido por Korra o por Kuvira, sin embargo así como su hermano simpatizaba más con Korra y él también, no podía evitar sentir compasión por la comandante. Después de todo ella los había apoyado para salir de la guerra y tener mejores puestos en el ejército.

—Otro día más de encierro —dijo en cuanto lo vio entrar a su celda—, vete de aquí chico.

—No puede echarme o ignorarme, tengo que ayudarle con la curación —dijo con un poco de molestia a su testarudez.

—Me ayudaría más si me dejarás salir de aquí —Kuvira le indicó la salida pidiéndole que se fuera.

—No me venga con niñerías comandante —su voz sonó firme—, quítese la camisa para que pueda cambiar su vendaje.

—Tendrás que hacerlo tú si tanto quieres —a regañadientes le contestó—, es doloroso hacerlo yo sola —se justificó.

Dejó las vendas y el ungüento que la vieja Toph había prescrito para sus lesiones sobre la mesa, una que había traído junto con una silla, y fue hasta Kuvira. Con cuidado fue retirando la prenda, un par de quejas salieron de su boca pero fueron casi silenciosas. Además de eso no volvió a hablar. La militar recargo sus manos contra la pared permaneciendo de pie dándole la espalda, fue quitando la venda con delicadeza pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella procurando no tocarla, pero eso lo hacía más difícil. Los moretones ya comenzaban a ceder, los tonos morados y rojos se iban desvaneciendo y ya se podían ver algunos verdes y amarillos.

Tomó una porción del ungüento y lo esparció por su espalda procurando no presionar demasiado, Kuvira gruñó ligeramente por el dolor del contacto. Cerró los ojos presionando sus párpados fuertemente para no dejar escapar alguna lágrima que quisiera abrirse paso.

—Creo que es suficiente —dijo de golpe—. Yo puedo ponerme el resto.

—Esta bien —se echó atrás esperando a que terminara—. Tengo un regalo para usted —puso una botella de aguardiente en la mesa.

Pacientemente se sentó a esperar a que comiera mientras charlaban de banalidades. Anécdotas de la escuela militar y tonterías que había cometido siendo más joven. Pudo sacar una ligera sonrisa a la comandante que ya estaba algo alegre gracias al alcohol. Él también había tomado un poco relajándose.

—Era todo un caso chico —dio un trago a la botella para pasárselo a Bolin después—. Baatar era un completo idiota antes de que lo metiera en cintura por órdenes de su madre.

—Siendo honestos, el capitán era bastante ojo alegre y fiestero —en alguna ocasión él mismo había compartido un par de borracheras con Baatar.

—¿Realmente Hiroshi lo mató? —estaba algo ebria y eso le hizo soltar la lengua queriendo saber algunas cosas.

—Korra dice que así fue, yo estaba en el callejón esperándolos mientras mi hermano y su padre iban a sacarla de allí —así como a la militar, el chico también estaba dejando que su boca hablara—. Hiroshi es quien lo hizo, no dudo de eso.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —dijo incrédula.

—Ella no haría eso aunque su vida dependiera de ello, Korra es una mujer de palabra —hizo el gesto de besar sus dedos.

—Eso dices, pero a mí me traicionó y me engaño —Bolin se calló pensando en que contestar a eso.

—Korra sólo quería recuperar a la señorita Asami —"señora" lo corrigió Kuvira—. La señora Asami es todo para ella, ¿usted no habría hecho lo mismo? —le regreso la botella y lo pensó un poco mientras bebía otro trago.

—Quizás… lo habría hecho mejor —resolvió al final.

—Usted y Korra son muy parecidas, después de todo se enamoraron de la misma mujer —Kuvira alzó una ceja—. Es verdad —enfatizó.

—Entonces sabes que no voy a renunciar a mi esposa —el chico suspiro sabiendo que era verdad—. La amo aunque he hecho las cosas mal.

—Si la ama tanto como dice, ¿por qué no dejarla ser feliz? —se encogió de hombros la militar.

—Porque soy muy egoísta para dejarla ir —Bolin fruncido el ceño y negó sus palabras.

—Así sólo conseguirá que termine odiandola más y ninguna de las dos será feliz nunca —exclamó frustrado.

—Tal vez tengas razón —se cruzó de brazos—, ya lo he arruinado suficiente.

—Si te interesa saberlo, la pequeña Malika está mejor —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, esperando ver su reacción.

—¿Es la niña que estaba con Asami? —recordó las palabras de resentimiento cuando le reclamó por haber asesinado al padre de Malika.

—Si —eso le hundió en la depresión.

—Quiero verla —se levantó de la silla y Bolin le cortó el paso.

—No, no puedes salir. Eres prisionera —el chico trató de detenerla.

—Vamos, necesitó salir de aquí, me estoy asfixiando —lo tomó de los hombros y lo apartó.

—¿Para qué quieres verla? ¿Qué caso tiene? —forcejearon.

—¡Maté a su padre! Y ni siquiera lo sabía, sólo estaba cegada por querer matar a Korra —cedió y Bolin la llevó de regreso a la silla donde se desplomó a seguir bebiendo—. ¿Cómo puedo reponer su pérdida?

—La señora Asami se está encargando de ella porque Hiroshi mató a su madre y usted si bien mató a su padre, después la salvó de ese salvaje que la estaba golpeando para acabar con su vida —quiso consolarla pero no estaba sirviendo de mucho.

—Yo perdí a mi madre y aunque mi padre fuera un cabrón al menos lo tuve —Kuvira estaba luchando contra sus propios miedos, jalo al chico del cuello de su camisa.

—Comandante tranquilícese —quito sus manos de su camisa.

—No puedo, debo hacer algo —lo empujó y cayó al suelo.

Aprovechando su descuido se escabulló de la celda saliendo del establo. Bolin se incorporó y la siguió corriendo detrás de ella.

Perdió su rastro por un segundo, no la halló ningún lado. Empezó a sudar, Korra lo iba a matar si Kuvira no aparecía. El alcohol en sus venas de evaporó ante la perspectiva de ser castigado severamente por su tontería. Recorrió todo el campamento buscándola, se le ocurrió que quizás la encontraría donde Malika estaba así que se encaminó a la tienda médica.

En medio de la oscuridad de la noche llegó hasta allí y entró. No la vio por ningún lado. La pequeña estaba despierta y jugando con Asami muy contenta. No creyó que Kuvira había ido así que se dio la vuelta pero Korra venía entrando y se escondió debajo de una cama.

—¡Shh! —sintió una mano sobre su boca y casi se desmaya del susto—. Guarda silencio.

La miró con ojos desorbitados pero asintió y Kuvira aflojó el agarre prestando atención a la morena y a Asami.

Korra se aproximó dándole un beso en los labios y sacudiendo el cabello de la pequeña que sonrió alegre de verla. Eso era doloroso para Kuvira, no podía soportar ver como la mujer que amaba le daba su amor a otra persona. Intento salir de debajo de la cama pero ahora fue Bolin quien la sujeto y la sometió tapándole la boca.

—Tengo malas noticias —Korra y Asami se habían apartado de la niña y hablaban en voz baja cerca de donde ellos dos estaban—. Me han notificado que un numeroso batallón está cerca de aquí, no vienen por el camino Real, no son de la capital. Es el ejército que estaba acuartelado en el puerto —Kuvira dejó de revolverse al escuchar eso.

—¡Oh por los espíritus! —la chica se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Es necesario que estén listas para cualquier eventualidad —la abrazó —. No somos suficientes y no creo que podamos pelear en tres frentes.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Asami sabía que estaba siendo ilusa al preguntar eso sin embargo lo hizo.

—Lo voy a intentar —juntaron sus frentes y volvió a besarla.

Eso revolvió el estómago de Kuvira, deseaba patearle el culo a Korra pero antes de eso debía asegurarse de que Asami estuviera bien, así como Malika. Si era verdad lo que decía, eso significaba que el general Iroh venía para acá. Ese arrogante hijo de puta, pensó, ella jamás pediría su ayuda ni siquiera Suyin le confiaría este trabajo. El tipo buscaría sacar ventaja para asegurarse su candidatura para el siguiente periodo de elecciones.

Tomó a Bolin y salieron de allí a rastras.

Una vez afuera y a resguardo en la oscuridad Kuvira arrinconó a Bolin.

—Debo seguir adelante, tengo que evitar que Iroh meta su nariz en este asunto y tú mi amigo me vas a ayudar a salir de aquí —le dijo acercándose a él que tembló como una hoja al viento.

—¡¿Qué?! —casi gritó pero le tapo la boca.

—Tenemos que detener a Iroh o todos aquí estarán muertos —lo jaló para buscar un caballo.

—Pero… pero… —anduvieron hasta encontrar un par y tomando las riendas se subió a uno.

—¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas? —se debatió por unos instantes pero al fin tomó el otro caballo y emprendieron el galope.

– o –


	20. Chapter 20

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__Venga que le he dado vueltas a esto una y mil veces. La musa se fue y me dejó, la falta de inspiración, la falta de historias Kuvirasami, la falta de todo mermaron las ganas de escribir. En fin. De nuevo vuelvo a las andadas. Sólo por un capítulo, como los borrachos arrepentidos voy a un capítulo a la vez. Sólo por hoy._

_Creo que este capítulo se había quedado con sólo mil palabras durante muchas semanas, pero después de leer un poco de Kuvopal reflexivo e introspectivo sin final definido (aunque la historia termino), algo me llevó a retomar. Eso y la historia tan buena de dos chicas que colaboran escribiendo unas historias geniales de clasificación madura (puro hard) en inglés. Su constancia y calidad son impresionantes que me han hecho querer seguir escribiendo esta historia. Deberían leerlas, la primera se llama Destruc y la segunda Bonds of metal. Ambas en A O-3._

_Recomendación musical… un poco de música mientras escribo… Viajando sin espada - No te va gustar (así se llama el grupo), Tu falta de querer - Mon Laferte, Lo que construimos - Natalia Lafourcade, Casino - Entrópica. Su nostalgia me ha contagiado para estos capítulos. _

– o –

Cabalgaron por varias horas buscando salir del área serrana de San José, llegando a la llanura que se extendía hasta el puerto oriental. Tuvieron que serpentear bastante camino evitando la guardia de campesinos que rondaban las inmediaciones del campamento y un poco más allá. Fue de utilidad llevar a Bolin con ella pues el chico conocía los roles y cada cuanto podían encontrar algún punto de revisión o alguna trampa que alertara de su presencia.

En los últimos días Korra había reforzado la seguridad del campamento para evitar otro incidente parecido al que había llevado a Kuvira hasta allí. Le sorprendió ver la rapidez en que estas personas se habían organizado para ser un grupo medianamente disciplinado y mejor ordenado. Sin duda el deseo de hacer caer a Hiroshi Sato era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarlos adelante en toda esta lucha.

No podían dejarse ver por las personas así estas sólo fueran civiles, por lo que se mantuvieron siempre alejados de los caminos principales, agazapados y evitando cualquier punto donde pudieran ser vistos, de esta manera cruzaron el monte por tramos casi intransitables. Cuando llegaron a las inmediaciones de La Angostura, un pequeño pueblito en la planicie, vieron a un grupo de avanzada del ejército de Iroh. Unos cuantos hombres que servían de reconocimiento y estaban evaluando el camino que el grueso de su contingente debía seguir.

Aunque estaban cansados debían aprovechar esa oportunidad y seguirlos para encontrar al resto de ellos, aquello era como una buena suerte que les había caído por alguna gracia de los espíritus. Kuvira tenía que evitar a toda costa que Iroh interviniera y levantara sus armas contra la gente de su región sin preguntar primero, temía por la seguridad de todos, en especial de Asami aunque le costara admitirlo. Estando al lado de Korra podría sufrir un daño colateral como le sucediera a la pequeña niña que había decidido cuidar. Se lamento por eso. Su sed de venganza la había cegado y ahora había perdido a la mujer que amaba, aunque en buena medida ella había contribuido a ello. No quería pensar en eso. Su mente aún estaba confundida y muy dolida. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse cualquier pensamiento y sólo concentrarse en lo que estaba de frente.

—Comandante debemos refrescar los caballos y descansar un poco —Bolin le dijo al ver el estado en que se encontraba tan ensimismada y las intenciones que tenía de seguir al grupo de reconocimiento a pesar de que era evidente que no le quedaban muchas fuerzas en el cuerpo.

—No chico, no podemos detenernos ahora que estamos tan cerca —contestó aunque era más que notable en su rostro el dolor que sentía con cada paso del caballo y lo seguido que se llevaba la mano a las costillas tratando de apaciguar su malestar.

—Pero comandante, usted no está en condiciones de seguir la marcha —replicó cortándole el paso y arrebatándole las riendas del animal no sin forcejear con ella, pero estaba débil y perdió el control contra Bolín y su insistencia—. No deben estar lejos, este es un paso obligatorio si quieren llegar a San José así que los esperaremos aquí.

—¡Bolin! —dijo enérgicamente alzando la voz con frustración, estaba molesta porque tenía razón, no estaba bien del todo y a regañadientes dejó que el chico llevará su corcel quizás haciendo un poco de rabieta.

El cielo ya clareaba cuando entraron en La Angostura. Anduvieron rápidamente en la calle principal hasta el único mesón del pueblo tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Bolin llevó los animales hasta el establo y bajó con cuidado a Kuvira de la montura aunque esta se negó a su ayuda en un principio. La comandante estaba cansada y permitió que la socorriera al final de todo al ver que no tenía más opción, en su estado actual realmente no tenía muchas opciones. Bolin también estaba exhausto pero dando un último esfuerzo antes de caer rendido, dio agua y pastura a los caballos y fue a conseguir algo de comer para la comandante y él mismo.

Kuvira se resguardo en el interior del establo echándose sobre unas pacas y cerrando los ojos un momento para que el sueño se llevará un poco del dolor que sentía en ese momento. Bolin no tardó mucho en regresar con un plato de frijoles, un trozo de carne asada y un manojo de tortillas. Ambos comieron animadamente para reponer las energías y con la ayuda de la siesta estar en mejores condiciones para el medio día.

—Gracias por todo Bolin, eres un buen hombre —Kuvira le dijo una vez terminaron de comer.

La verdad había que decirlo, Kuvira estaba muy agradecida con el chico. Desde siempre había pensado que Bolín era una persona de buenos sentimientos y, aunque no lo parecía, el más sensato de los tres amigos.

—Solo quiero evitar más problemas —se encogió de hombros al contestarle y le regalo una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

—Lo sé, ya te he dado suficientes —dijo con algo de pesar—. Tú hermano y Korra deberán estar preocupados al no encontrarte.

—Seguramente —se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso al percatarse de ese detalle que había obviado.

—¿Por qué me estás ayudando? —le preguntó aunque parecía más una cuestión para ella que para él—. No he sido la mejor persona, me he comportado como una idiota, perdí a la mujer que amaba, perdí mi fortuna a manos de mi suegro, perdí mi dignidad frente a mí enemigo, me perdí a mí misma —suspiró con desgana sintiéndose tan poca cosa—. Ni siquiera puedo hacerme cargo de mí.

—Comandante —el chico se sentó a su lado y le retiró el plato de la mano—, unos pocos actos no determinan la totalidad de una vida. Si ha cometido errores, enmiendelos. Se que usted es una gran persona y todo lo que le ha sucedido, no sólo a usted sino a Korra y Asami, ha sido demasiado pero aún puede hacer lo correcto.

—¿Y qué es lo correcto? Definitivamente ya no lo sé —se encogió de hombros.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, eso es algo que usted debe averiguar —gruño ante esa respuesta—, lo que sí sé es que sabrá que es lo correcto porque su corazón y su mente podrán estar en paz.

—Menudo consejo chico —se vio los dedos de la mano y cerró los ojos un instante meditando las cosas.

No estaba en paz, ni siquiera por asomo. Tal vez era momento de dejar atrás las cosas. Tal vez era el tiempo de dejar de aferrarse a un amor que nunca había sido y tratar de al menos salvar su amor propio. Sólo que era demasiado fácil seguir el otro camino. Simplemente podría atrapar a su suegro, matar a Korra y quedarse con Asami que no podría oponer resistencia y aunque lo hiciera, no importaría porque ante los demás ella debía permanecer a su lado como su esposa. Sin embargo nadie sería feliz de ese modo y ella no podría estar bien consigo.

—No lo sé, pero trataré de hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos y más para resolver todo esto, chico —lo volteo a ver mientras él recogía los platos de la comida.

Dejó que la saciedad de su estómago y el cansancio del ajetreado viaje la tomaran por fin y se durmió por un rato poniendo en blanco su mente para dejar de atormentarse por sus faltas.

–

Ya era bastante tarde y Bolin no había aparecido por la cocina para desayunar ni pedir el desayuno de Kuvira. Eso se le hizo extraño a Asami, sin embargo como Korra no lo había requerido para nada, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto pensando que quizás se había quedado dormido, ya que lo había visto con una botella de aguardiente que tomó de la cocina a hurtadillas el día anterior.

Preocupada por su ausencia y con Korra y Mako ocupados en otras cosas, decidió ir a buscarlo después de pasar a visita en la tienda médica. Había dudado en hacerlo, pues no se sentía cómoda estando alrededor de Kuvira aún cuando esta no fuera consciente de su presencia, ella sí que sabía que su esposa estaba allí encerrada y eso le molestaba a algún nivel. Trataba de no pensar en eso la mayor parte del tiempo pero no podía evitar que sus pensamientos cayeran una y otra vez en ella, sobre todo cuando Korra no estaba cerca. Parecía inevitable. Quería odiarla por lo que había hecho pero en el fondo sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Anduvo los pasos hasta el establo pero no lo vio por ningún lado. No había rastro de Bolín. Se inquietó al ver la puerta abierta de par en par y se apresuró a entrar. El desorden en la que se encontraba la celda de Kuvira era notable. La botella de aguardiente estaba quebrada en varios pedazos sobre el suelo, así como los platos y los vasos yacían volcados. Había señales de pelea y forcejeo y temió lo peor. Buscó por el lugar con nerviosismo y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para calmarse y tratar de encontrar si alguno de los dos estaba allí, pero sobre todo, vivo.

No había rastros de ellos.

La desesperanza llenó su corazón y susurró el nombre de Kuvira con miedo de lo que pudiese haber hecho o le hubiese pasado. No quería ir con Korra para decirle lo que sucedía, temía que emprendiera una persecución contra Kuvira y las cosas terminarán peor de lo que ya estaban. Sin embargo no podría ocultar el hecho por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que Bolín no aparecía y de que Kuvira no estaba.

—No, no, no —se repetía una y otra vez—. ¿Qué hiciste?

Debía tomar una decisión. Se armó de valor y fue a buscar a Korra, pidiendo a los espíritus que protegieran a Bolín y sobre todo a Kuvira.

—

—¿Qué opinas? —Korra le preguntó a Mako mientras los dos revisaban el establo.

Habían acudido de inmediato cuando Asami le notificó lo sucedido. El sitio estaba hecho un desastre, claramente se veían los rastros de una juerga y signos de violencia. Tenía los cabellos de la nuca erizados y si antes se había detenido para no matar a Kuvira, ahora no dudaría en jalar el gatillo y acabar con la vida de aquella mujer si es que había atentado contra su amigo.

—Mi hermano es un idiota iluso —el joven soldado dijo molesto, había pedido enérgicamente a Bolín que no se inmiscuyera ni tomará partido a favor de la comandante y ahora el chico estaba espíritus sabe donde y haciendo quien sabe qué si es que estaba vivo.

—Bolin es un buen chico, Kuvira debe haberse aprovechado de él —levantó los trozos de la botella de aguardiente del suelo y se pudo imaginar al chico perdido de borracho siendo atacado por la comandante.

—Más le vale no haberle hecho daño a mí hermano o de lo contrario… —hizo el gesto de muerte al referirse a lo que le esperaba a Kuvira, su compañera le palmeo el hombro dándole ánimo.

—Tranquilo Mako, él está bien, sé que lo está —dijo más para ella que para el chico—, ya los encontraremos a ambos, no debieron ir muy lejos.

—Nadie en la guardia los vio —exclamó frustrado—, la última persona en ver a mi hermano fue Asami y fue ella misma quien reportó su desaparición —dijo bastante molesto—. Eso es demasiado sospechoso —miró con furia a su amiga emprendiéndola contra ellas dos.

—¿Qué insinuas? —Korra alzó una ceja dándole una oportunidad a Mako de retractar sus palabras, podía comprender que estuviera enojado por lo que sucedió pero no justificaba lo que estaba diciendo.

—Algo me dice que ella ayudó a Kuvira a escapar —la rabia lo lleno y aquellas palabras hicieron enojar a Korra que de inmediato salió a defender a su amor.

—No te permito que digas eso, Asami no tiene nada que ver en esto —se colocó delante de él encarando y negando categóricamente lo que decía.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Es demasiada casualidad que ahora esté contigo distrayendote después de que apresarás a su esposa. ¿No te preguntas si te aceptó para que le perdonarás la vida a Kuvira? —aquello le dolió a la morena.

—¿Pero que rayos estas diciendo? —quería calmarse sólo que estaba descolocada.

¿Como podía su mejor amigo decirle eso? Después de todo lo que había pasado, Asami no iba a ayudar a Kuvira. No. Asami la había dejado para estar con ella porque la amaba. Pero… aún podía sentir algo por la comandante. Dudó un instante y Mako vio eso reflejado en sus ojos.

—Es demasiada coincidencia —habló en tono suspicaz—. Todo esto es demasiada coincidencia. ¡Por los espíritus! Quitate la venda de los ojos. Puedo asegurar que te ha pedido que le perdones la vida y la dejes ir —Korra se mordió un labio para no contestar a eso—. Se que la amas pero te estas cegando ante las cosas. ¿Realmente hubiera ido a ti si Kuvira no la hubiese rechazado?

La morena bajo la cabeza y dio unos pasos por la habitación tratando de digerir lo que Mako estaba acusando. Le costaba creer que Asami pudiera estarla usando en favor de Kuvira. Sin embargo su amigo tenía un punto y aunque le costará aceptarlo, era un punto válido.

—No quiero perder a mí hermano ni a ti que también eres como mi familia —le puso la mano en el hombro para hacer que volteara a verlo—. No pierdas de vista las cosas ni el suelo de tus pies.

Justo en ese momento, Asami apareció en el lugar atraída por la discusión que los dos tenían. No había captado todo lo que decían, pero si lo suficiente para saber que Mako la estaba acusando de aprovecharse de Korra.

—Ella te esta utilizando —la señaló al verla entrar y la chica se mostró molesta.

—¡Mako! Estas pasándose de la raya —Korra lo reprendió—, entiendo tu enojo pero no la cargues contra Asami ni contra mi.

—Solo quiero a mi hermano de vuelta sano y salvo y créame —dijo dirigiéndose a Asami y acercándose amenazadoramente a ella—, yo no le voy a perdonar la vida a Kuvira si le ha hecho daño a Bolín.

La morena se interpuso y Mako salió del lugar dejándolas a solas. Tenía que alejarse o seguiría discutiendo con Korra que parecía no ver la realidad de las cosas, su realidad de las cosas.

Un largo suspiro emanó de los pulmones de Korra. Se sentía superada por los acontecimientos. Nunca había visto a Mako actuar así. Podía entenderlo, en el fondo los dos eran parecidos. Protegerían lo que amaban a costa aún de su propia vida y si su hermano estaba en peligro el reaccionaria para defenderlo. Sin embargo había sido muy duro con sus palabras.

—Korra yo… —vacilo entre decir algo o no, no se sentía nada bien.

—Tranquila, no te agobies —la morena trató de restarle importancia—. Ya se le pasará, sólo está preocupado —y ella también lo estaba.

La duda había aparecido en su corazón o quizás había estado allí latente anestesiada por los besos de la mujer que amaba. La atrajo a sus brazos para consolarla, aunque más bien era para sentirse en control y saber que Asami era suya y de nadie más.

La chica no dijo nada, no sabía cómo responder. Sabía que no había participado en nada de eso, pero no podía negar que en cierto modo le aliviaba saber que Kuvira estaba libre tanto como le preocupaba. No creía que le hubiera hecho daño a Bolín más bien por el contrario, quizás el chico la había ayudado por alguna razón que escapaba a comprender. Deseaba aferrarse a esa idea.

—

La noche había llegado y tanto Bolín como Kuvira habían permanecido en el establo ocultos de miradas curiosas. No fue sino hasta la madrugada que escucharon un fuerte rumor venir del exterior que se aventuraron a dejar la seguridad de su guarida provisional. El ejército de Iroh estaba en el pueblo. El joven hermano había sido sensato y dejado que fueran ellos los que llegaran allí sin desgastarse más en su búsqueda. Ahora debían acercarse para hablar con el general.

Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche se desplazaron del establo al mesón. Iroh debía estar hospedandose en el único mesón del lugar y daba la casualidad que ellos estaban también en él. Entraron al pequeño edificio de dos plantas, la primera tenía un recibidor y un gran comedor donde los huéspedes tomaban alimentos y bebidas del bar, más adelante unas escaleras se abrían paso para permitir acceder al segundo nivel donde se encontraban las habitaciones del mesón. El interior estaba fuertemente resguardado por un contingente de soldados que hacían guardia. Intentaron subir a los cuartos pero un par de centinelas detuvieron su avance en cuanto fueron vistos y pidieron su santo y seña.

—Comandante Kuvira del escuadrón de caballería del ejército —se identificó ante los oficiales—, cabo de primera Bolín —señaló a su acompañante—, debo ver al general Iroh de inmediato.

Ambos soldados dudaron, pero la seguridad en su voz y el don de mando parecían muy convincentes aún cuando llevaban ropas de civil.

—¿Qué hace un comandante y su cabo lejos de su batallón? —un hombre de mediana edad con mala cara les interrogó no creyéndose lo que decían.

—Ésto soldado, es algo que no le incumbe —dijo enérgicamente—, es imperativo que me entreviste con el general.

El otro centinela se acercó diciéndole algo al oído que Kuvira no alcanzó a escuchar y el tipo se le quedó mirando fijamente.

—Eso no será posible hasta que no comprobemos su identidad, por ahora quedan detenidos por portar ropa del grupo rebelde —alzaron su fusil apuntando a sus pechos y los dos tuvieron que alzar las manos.

—Es un atropello —rechistó la comandante—, es un asunto urgente que debo tratar con el general. Están faltando el respeto a un oficial de rango superior —habló molesta levantando la voz tratando de amedrentarlos y llamar la atención de otros que pudieran esté cerca e identificarla.

De ese modo, algunos de los que estaban allí voltearon a mirarlos mientras los guardias los empujaban de regreso al primer piso para sacarlos del lugar.

—¿Kuvira? —los dos chicos se giraron al oír el nombre y vieron a la pequeña Opal Beifong ir a su encuentro—. ¡Oh espíritus! Creí que habías muerto.

Los dos guardias cesaron en su empuje y cuestionaron a la chica.

—Señorita, ¿conoce usted a estos sujetos? —termino de cerrar el espacio y asintió al hombre con el fusil que aún apuntaba a la otra mujer.

—Claro que sí —hizo la señal para que bajaran las armas—. La comandante Kuvira es… la mano derecha de mi madre, la presidenta —dijo esto con un poco de disgusto, aunque no le pareciera, era la verdad—. Él es uno de sus hombres —indico a Bolín.

—Lo ve ahora —se acomodo la camisa harapienta y le contestó con toda dignidad—, soy un oficial del ejército.

—Lo sentimos —el centinela se echó para atrás cuadrando su pose y Kuvira lo miró con superioridad—, sólo cumplíamos nuestro trabajo.

—Llevenme a hablar con el general —ladró la orden y los tipos asintieron.

—Informaremos al general Iroh para que pueda recibirlos —uno subió rápidamente las escaleras dejando al otro al pie en espera.

Opal se quedó con ellos, se veía realmente sorprendida de ver a Kuvira y a Bolín juntos. Sobre todo por la facha que traían. La falta del impoluto uniforme que la comandante lucía siempre la hacía ver extraña. Con esas ropas de campesino y el semblante demacrado parecía que había estado recluida por mucho tiempo. Bolín no se veía tan mal como ella, pero ciertamente sus ropas no ayudaban a su imagen de soldado. Si mal no recordaba, el chico había desertado, cosa que no menciono para no perjudicarlo pues si ahora estaba con Kuvira aquello quizás no hubiera sucedido así.

—¿A qué te refieres con que pensaste que estaba muerta? —la militar se dirigió a la joven Beifong.

—Hace varios días recibimos la noticia de que habías caído en manos de los rebeldes y te habían asesinado —Kuvira miró a Bolín buscando una explicación de eso, pues quizás Korra la había hecho pasar por muerta pero el chico se encogió de hombros desconociendo lo que decían.

—Estuve cautiva en manos de Korra y su gente, pero al final logré escapar —dijo a modo de escueta explicación y Opal reflexionó un momento.

—Eso fue muy conveniente para tu suegro —cabiló—, fue él quien dio la noticia de tu captura y muerte y de esa manera se apropió de tu batallón.

La furia en su estómago le hizo crispar los nervios. Aquel maldito hombre había mentido para conseguir a sus soldados quienes sin duda se lanzarían contra los campesinos para vengar la caída de su comandante. Quería agarrarlo y matarlo con sus propias manos. Entendía la frustración que muchos tenían ante él.

—El general la espera comandante —el guardia se aproximó al grupo.

Kuvira gruñó y se encaminó para ir a entrevistarse con Iroh, la joven Opal hizo para seguirla pero la detuvo.

—No, debo tratar este asunto en privado —la comandante hizo un gesto a Bolín y el chico sostuvo del brazo a Opal para impedir que siguiera adelante—. Hablaremos después.

—

Entró en la habitación después de que el soldado abriera la puerta para ella. La figura de un hombre gallardo vestido con un uniforme pulcramente planchado e inmaculado la esperaba. Los ojos ámbar del general podían derretir a cualquier mujer y su rostro varonil le ganaba el favor de importantes influencias. Se había conservado bien, como los vinos, los años lo habían hecho madurar de forma espectacular. Tenía el suficiente poder e influencia para competir con Suyin por la sucesión en el gobierno. Temido y amado en proporciones que se desconocían. Bien podía impartir justicia a rajatabla que rayaba en lo sádico como podía ser benevolente para su conveniencia. No daba un paso sin obtener algo a cambio y Kuvira sabía eso muy bien. Sin embargo, el general no estaba sólo, junto a él otro hombre, lo reconoció enseguida. Sir Varrick Blackstone, había tenido el gusto de conocer a tan excéntrico caballero en la capital durante su estadía antes y durante las elecciones. De gustos un tanto extraños para la mayoría, apreciaba la moda y estar a la vanguardia en tecnología. Dueño de importantes empresas y un inversionista agresivo que bien podia, según como amaneciera de humor, inyectar dinero a la industria textil, como a la alimenticia o incluso a la militar. Se sorprendió al verlo pues tenía entendido que se encontraba de viaje por el caribe buscando hacerse de pequeñas compañías de plantaciones del nuevo mundo.

—Comandante —el caballero se dirigió a ella prestandole su atención en cuanto la puerta se cerro y los dos hombres la contemplaron—, es una buena noticia que esté usted con vida y salva.

—Sir Varrick —Kuvira le dio un fuerte apretón de manos que el tipo correspondió de la misma manera mostrando una enorme sonrisa—, no sabía que estaba de vuelta en el país.

—¡Negocios! —exclamo como explicación —. Donde haya un negocio importante yo estaré —se aliso con los dedos el delgado bigote rizado que le daba ese aire de locura a su rostro—, y a decir verdad, tengo algunos pendientes con usted comandante.

—Claro que si Sir Varrick —Kuvira se apenó un poco por las malas pintas en que se encontraba, no le gustaba dar pesimas impresiones a las personas importantes con quien podía tratar—, aunque en este momento estoy ocupada con un asunto urgente.

—Lo sé —la interrumpió—, por eso estoy aquí —el caballero tomó asiento en una de las piezas de la sala de la habitación—. Tengo que cuidar de mis negocios.

Aquello se le hizo un poco chocante a la militar pero no podía ponerse de especial con él pues lo necesitaba para financiar sus futuros proyectos. Vivió a poner su atención en Iroh que aún permanecía de pie dejándoles hablar a ellos dos. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo el que ambos estuvieran juntos. Eso sólo significaba que Varrick seguía teniendo tratos con él. Durante las elecciones, Iroh había sido un fuerte candidato para ser presidente pero Suyin obtuvo el patrocinio de Varrick en su lugar gracias a la labor de convencimiento de ella y Baatar. Algo planeaba Iroh si de nuevo se hacía cercano al caballero.

—¿Eso significa que ha decidido hacer negocios conmigo de nuevo? —alzo una ceja y miró a ambos hombres.

—Hay algunos temas que debemos tratar comandante —al fin entró en la plática el general y Kuvira se sintió inclinada a ser hostil con él. No le caía nada bien el tipo y no le gustaba la relación que pudieran tener ellos tres. Suyin estaría muy molesta de saber que estaban en una reunión.

—Ahorrémonos la diplomacia Iroh —comenzó a la defensiva tomando el toro por los cuernos—, vamos directo al grano. ¿Cual es la situación?

Iroh esbozo una sonrisa autosuficiente y le ofreció sentarse con él en la sala del cuarto. Kuvira aceptó la invitación y los dos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro mientras Varrick dejaba a Iroh ser quien hablara ahora.

—Me he puesto en contacto con la presidenta —entrelazó los dedos mirándola fijamente estudiando su semblante algo demacrado por el trajín del viaje—. Le notifique la noticia que este hombre, Hiroshi Sato, diera acerca de tu captura y muerte, así como de la evidencia que la señorita Beifong ha proporcionado acerca de las actividades de tu suegro. La presidenta ha dado la orden de llevar a todos los involucrados por las armas, eso lo incluye a él y me temo que tu esposa no será excepción tampoco ya que se ha informado que apoya a los rebeldes.

Aquello puso nerviosa a Kuvira y un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. No podía permitir eso. Nadie podía hacerle daño a Asami.

—Es evidente que estoy bien y no hay la necesidad de recurrir a esa instancia —trato de no mostrar ningún sentimiento pero era complicado estar bajo el escrutinio de un hombre de experiencia como Iroh—. Mi esposa se ha visto en la necesidad de cooperar por coacción. No tiene culpa en este asunto.

—Si, puede ser y también es excelente que estés a salvo —dijo con cierta malicia—, puedo entregar esa buena nueva a la presidenta, pero tengo un trabajo que hacer y los rebeldes deben ser sofocados.

Trago saliva para aclarar su garganta y replicó a sus palabras con decisión.

—Esos rebeldes como tú los llamas, no son más que campesinos armados con azadones y machetes que buscan obtener justicia por las vejaciones que han sufrido a manos de un villano, que es mi suegro y quien sí debe ser juzgado con todo el rigor de la ley —el general escuchó atento sus palabras pero las desestimó con cortesía.

—Quizás sea así, pero han infringido la ley al atacar un cuartel militar apropiándose del armamento, matando en el camino a buenos soldados que deben ser honrados y vengados. Sin mencionar a los desertores que traicionando la confianza se han vuelto contra ti y el gobierno —hizo énfasis en la parte donde la mencionaba y sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Korra y los suyos llevaban las de perder.

Era tan fácil simplemente dejar que Iroh arrasara con todos y sólo pedir el indulto para Asami, pero, ¿qué clase de persona sería ella? Tenía que arriesgarse para ayudarlos.

—Seamos sensatos, esto no es un asunto del fuero federal —volvió a retomar la conversación—. Estas personas no buscan una revolución ni atentan contra la soberanía de este país, sólo quieren justicia.

—Es un asunto federal desde el instante en que solicitaste la ayuda del ejército —el hombre no daba su brazo a torcer y el tiempo en contra no la ayudaba a tener alguna ventaja—, y desde que la misma Opal Beifong pidió mi intervención.

—Solicite la ayuda a la presidenta como un favor personal, además de que sería para atrapar a los responsables de la muerte de su hijo Baatar. Todo de manera extraoficial, no un asunto de gobierno —se estaba metiendo en suelo pantanoso pero Kuvira sabía que no tenía muchas opciones.

—Bueno, ya no es un asunto extraoficial —el tipo volvió a sonreír sabiéndose dueño del control.

—Sabes que puedo pedir la autorización de la presidenta para relevarte del asunto —dijo de manera amenazante y Iroh rompió a reír con su vano intento de amedrentarlo.

—Para cuando Suyin emita la orden, si es que logras convencerla, yo tendré la cabeza de todos esos rebeldes y habré sofocado un levantamiento armado —detestaba tener que otorgarle la razón. Tenía el poder para detenerlo pero no llegaría a tiempo para hacerlo.

—Estas sacándolo de contexto —sabia que Iroh podía hacerlo ver como una auténtica revuelta contra el gobierno cuando no eran más que unas disputas locales de campesinos.

—Aún existen algunos revueltistas entre la población, el que la mayor parte halla sido sofocada no quiere decir que estén extintos —la vena en su cien se tenso, con ese pretexto podía matarlos a todos sin mayores consecuencias.

—Dejémonos de rodeos —apretó los dientes cansada ya de discutir—, ¿qué deseas a cambio de no intervenir y dejar este asunto como un caso doméstico que puedo resolver?

Se estaba echando la soga al cuello pero no le importaba si con ello lograba salvar a todas esas personas. Iroh colocó sus dedos índices en su boca y pensó en lo que podía obtener de todo esto.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes algo que puedo querer? —respondió de forma fría y burlona.

—Sé imaginativo, tengo suficientes cosas que tú deseas obtener —una voz interna le pedía a Kuvira detener aquello y sólo retirarse allí ahora, pero no le hizo caso.

Si Iroh se había tomado la molestia de discutir con ella estando Varrick presente era sólo porque tenía una cosa en mente además de la revancha por las elecciones. Debía jugar muy bien sus cartas aún cuando su lealtad fuera con Suyin, tendría que pactar con él y eso no le agradaría en lo más mínimo a su mentora.

—¿Qué solícitas a cambio? —le hizo la pregunta a Kuvira para que fuera ella la primera en pedir y ser él quien tuviera la última palabra a las condiciones del acuerdo—. Tú sola no podrás contra tu suegro —la comandante evaluó sus probabilidades, Iroh tenía razón aunque le chocará admitirlo.

—Un contingente de tus hombres que me permita llegar hasta mi batallón, detener a Hiroshi y parar a los campesinos, traer devuelta a nuestros hombres y a mí esposa —una nueva mueca de satisfacción salió de los labios del general—, tú podrás llevarte el crédito de haber detenido una revuelta y haber hecho justicia al hijo de la presidenta y a las gentes de la zona.

—Eso no suena mal —dijo en respuesta a su propuesta—, sólo que no es suficiente —apreto los puños con fuerza para contenerse de tomar por el cuello al general y doblegarlo, eso no le serviría, respiró profundo para volver a controlarse—. Quiero tu renuncia a tu puesto junto a la presidenta y que abandones la política nacional así como cualquier pretensión de sucederla. Por el contrario, deberas darme tu respaldo y el de tu batallón en las próximas elecciones y trabajar para mi en conseguirme los patrocinios adecuados para tal fin —Kuvira cerró los ojos y suspiró, sólo deseaba matarlo como a un animal rastrero, sabía que Iroh le temía pero, ¿tanto como para quitarla del camino para ser él quien se perfilará como el próximo sucesor de Suyin?

—¿Tanto deseas el poder? —lo miró con dureza, tanta como sus penetrantes ojos oliva podían proyectar.

—No es nada personal, sólo es política —no se dejó intimidar— o negocios —dijo dándole a Varrick el crédito.

Kuvira lo pensó, realmente no tenía que perder nada, solo la confianza de Suyin que era lo único que aún mantenía. Esperaba que su mentora pudiera entender las cosas. Ella ya había sopesado su retiro, eventualmente, y de esa forma dedicarse a la hacienda y a su matrimonio. Si bien, ya no tenía una esposa, al menos podía tratar de sacar adelante la hacienda y todo los proyectos que tenía en mente, era su único consuelo después de todos sus errores, pero ya ni siquiera tendría eso, ahora debía servir al lado de Iroh. Trabajar para él. No es como que antes no lo hubiera hecho, la diferencia estaba en que iría abiertamente contra Suyin.

—Es una gran decisión —Iroh volvió a hablar—, puedes pensarlo, aunque no demasiado pues el tiempo apremia y debemos ponernos en marcha pronto.

—En efecto es una gran decisión pero se debe hacer lo que se debe hacer —con pesar se levantó del asiento y dio un saludo extendiendo la mano al general para cerrar el trato.

—Partirás a primera hora de la mañana con unas cuadrillas —tomó la mano que le ofrecía la comandante y apretó fuertemente—. Suficientes hombres y armas para tu cacería de viejos zorros —se río contento con la broma después de haber ganado esa partida.

—Bienvenida a bordo comandante —Varrick la saludo efusivamente dándole un abrazo para retirarse enseguida al sentir el mal olor y las ropas andrajosas—.Puede acicalarse y cambiar esas ropas por unas más apropiadas, indicaré a mi asistente le consiga un uniforme más apropiado —dijo guiándola a la salida de la habitación—. ¡Ah! No olvide mantenerse con vida para que este acuerdo tenga validez.

Palmeo su hombro antes de cerrar la puerta después de que una mujer que permanecía afuera entrará para recibir indicaciones. Kuvira suspiro hondo una vez estuvo en el pasillo a solas. Suyin no le perdonaría esta. Perderla a ella también. Le dolía pensar en eso. Sólo le quedaba aferrarse a la idea de que con ello salvaría vidas inocentes, como Malika a quien ya había marcado con sus malas decisiones. No importaba, ya descubriría la manera de salir de todo aquello.

Camino de regreso a la entrada del mesón buscando a Bolín y a Opal. Los encontró conversando en una de las mesas del comedor del lugar y se acercó sentándose a su lado.

—¡Comandante! —el chico la recibió sirviendo un trago de aguardiente de una botella que tenía sobre la mesa y se lo ofreció.

Lo bebió de un sólo sorbo tratando de que el calor que quemaba su garganta le calentará el cuerpo pues se encontraba aún lívida por la plática con Iroh. Miró a Opal, no quería reclamarle nada aunque tenía ganas de discutir con ella y sacar toda su frustración, pero de nada serviría. La necesitaba para hablar con Suyin de forma segura.

—Saldremos por la mañana, buscaremos llegar hasta Sato y detenerlo antes de que ataque a los campesinos —se dirigió a Bolín—. Sacaremos a todos de allí —dijo para tranquilizarlo y de cierto modo darle a entender que seguía manteniendo su promesa.

El chico asintió. Agradecía que la comandante cumpliera su palabra. Podía ver en sus ojos aún la pesada carga que caía sobre sus hombros. Algo muy fuerte debió de hablar con el general para que se viera de ese modo, pensó.

—¿Qué hay de Korra? —la interrumpió Opal y Kuvira no pudo contenerse más al oír ese nombre.

—¿Qué hay de Korra? —repitii la pregunta con rabia—. No quiero hablar de eso —cortó la charla sirviéndose otro trago, haciendo un último esfuerzo pero la chica detuvo su mano cuando se llevaba de nuevo el vaso a la boca.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —Kuvira se río de forma burlona y la apartó bebiendo el fuego líquido

—Ha pasado que me he quedado sin nada gracias a ti y a tu querida Korra, a quien por cierto has perdido tu también —sirvió la bebida de nuevo y se la llevó a los labios—. Asami está con ella ahora, lamento que hayas perdido al amor de tu vida —dijo en forma sarcástica.

Opal golpeó su mejilla en un arrebato por sus palabras y Kuvira tomó su brazo con violencia.

—Nunca vuelvas a levantarme una mano niña —todos alrededor voltearon a verlos, ambas se sentían frustradas y siendo mujeres de carácter fuerte más de una vez habían tenido sus encontronazos.

—Eres una imbecil —Kuvira la jaló haciendo que estrellara su pecho contra la mesa y haciendo palanca llevó su brazo a su espalda.

—Tal vez lo sea —apretó su agarre ante la mirada desesperada de Bolin—, pero aún hay oportunidad de traer a los que queremos a salvo —la chica dejó de forcejear y la soltó—, si aún estás interesada en alguien que no corresponde tus sentimientos.

—Si tú lo estás haciendo, un Beifong no se queda atrás —Kuvira sonrió al recordar a su viejo y querido amigo Baatar, quien hubiera dicho tal frase.

—Me parece que de nueva cuenta un Beifong hará de las suyas a mí lado —tomó otro vaso y derramó el aguardiente en él para ofrecérselo a Opal que lo pasó por su garganta apenas haciendo algún gesto.

Las dos rieron en complicidad y Bolín sólo atinó a rascarse la cabeza sin entender nada.

— o —

_Tenía la idea de meter a Varrick en la historia desde hacía algún tiempo, sólo que no había podido introducirlo en ella, sólo lo había mencionado. Iroh me ha dado la excusa perfecta, así como una pequeña subtrama y un final alternativo extra a los que ya tenía proyectados y por el que me estoy decantando. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__Interludio corto, una conversación entre Kuvira y Opal con respecto a sus sentimientos y lo que les depara. Bolín aparece como espectador. Los tres deben ir a salvar a los que aman. _

— o —

Los minutos se habían vuelto horas, sin embargo ninguno de los tres había querido sucumbir al sueño. La noche estaba en su apogeo, apenas se escuchaba algún ruido que no fueran unos pasos lejanos de los soldados dando alguna ronda o el sonido de sus respiraciones mientras una mujer de gafas redondas tomaba las medidas a Kuvira para hacer los arreglos presurosos de un traje nuevo. Bolín había sido dotado de un uniforme también después de darse un baño para sacar toda la suciedad de las últimas horas. Del mismo modo Kuvira hizo lo propio y ahora sólo esperaba a que aquella mujer de gafas y expresión sería terminará su trabajo.

Opal los acompañaba contemplando la escena sin más que hacer. No los había dejado desde que los volviera a encontrar. Se sentía tan decepcionada de todo. Las palabras de Kuvira acerca de cómo Korra estaba con Asami le habían partido el corazón más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Antes que todo su orgullo no se lo permitiría. Sin embargo no dejaría a Korra sola, no hasta que estuviera fuera de este asunto y pudiera confrontarla antes de dejarla ir.

La mujer no tardó mucho más, los arreglos del uniforme de Kuvira eran mínimos. De nuevo volvía a vestir un traje militar sólo que esta vez tenía el escudo de armas del batallón del general Iroh y no el de la caballería de Suyin. Una vez que la asistente de Varrick estuvo fuera de la habitación la chica Beifong rompió el silencio.

—¿Cuál será el plan a seguir? —pregunto a Kuvira que miraba su reflejo en un espejo del cuarto.

No se sentía cómoda con aquella vestimenta. Despreciaba lo que estaba haciendo aunque se repetía que debía hacerlo.

—Bolin y yo nos encargaremos —se volteo a verla—, tú sólo deberás darle mi mensaje a tu madre.

—Sabes que me niego a quedarme atrás sin hacer nada —su rostro se endureció —, no seré militar pero soy hija de mi madre y como tal no voy a quedarme a contemplar las cosas —aquello le hizo sacar una ligera mueca que podría decir era una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Kuvira.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo arriesgar tu vida de manera innecesaria —saco un par de guantes de piel gris y se los colocó.

Hacía tanto que no tenía unos con ella que había olvidado lo suaves que eran y la seguridad que le daban cuando daba órdenes a los soldados con ellos. Era como en fundarse en otra piel, ponerse un traje y transformarse en alguien distinto.

—¿Y qué harás para retenerme aquí? —la desafío la chica.

—Advertir a tu madre —dijo casi en un susurró acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

Bolín alzó la cabeza para tratar de oír lo que la comandante diría a la chica pero era tan quedo que apenas podía distinguir las palabras.

—Me serviste en bandeja de plata para Iroh y él desea lo que tú madre posee —el aliento de la militar rozó su oreja y la hizo estremecer con la calidez —, quiere el poder. ¿Para qué? No lo sé, pero no creo que sea para algo bueno. Sólo desea llenarse los bolsillos con dinero y saberse todopoderoso en este país. Me usara a mí del mismo modo que tú madre lo hizo.

—¿Me estas culpando por eso? —dejo salir la pregunta casi como un gruñido y Kuvira río levemente, era tan fácil representar este papel sólo por haberse puesto los guantes. Una nueva piel la cubría, una máscara para sus pretensiones.

—Sí, por eso debes ayudarme —llevo un mechón de cabello castaño por detrás de su oído y el contacto le produjo escalofríos a Opal que sintió el empuje de la fuerza que emanaba la mujer mayor—. Suyin considerará una traición lo que voy a hacer y debe entender que no es así. Sólo lo hago porque no tengo otra opción.

—¿Iroh se va a alzar contra mi madre? —su voz sonó apenas en un hilo y trago saliva para aclarar su garganta—. ¿Tú le vas a apoyar?

—Tengo que hacerlo si quiero que Asami, Korra y Mako salgan vivos —pronunciar sus nombres resultaba doloroso, no el de Mako, el chico le daba un poco igual, su mente sólo podía pensar en Korra y Asami besándose en una imagen que la torturaba constantemente.

—Si como dices Korra está con Asami, ¿por qué tomarte la molestia? —Opal deseaba saber cuál era la motivación detrás de su decisión de ponerse contra su madre para proteger a alguien que ya no le correspondía.

—¿Por qué te la tomas tú? —le devolvió el cuestionamiento pero no esperó su respuesta—. Sabés, la primera vez que vi a Asami fue la visión de la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto hasta ese día. No lo entendí en ese momento, pero me enamore de ella casi a primera vista. Se metió en mi mente y yo permití que su aroma, su figura, su belleza y la calidez de su mirada me cautivaran.

Bolín las veía a las dos y decidió que necesitaba algo para beber o sus nervios no podrían más. Había traído consigo una botella de whiskey que abrió y comenzó a beber después de servir en una copa. Les ofreció a las dos mujeres y ellas tomaron sendos vasos.

—La idea de casarme con ella al principio se me hizo extraña, pero algo en sus ojos esmeralda me tomó presa y casi como un hechizo caí en sus manos —dio un sorbo dejando que la acidez del licor le picara el paladar—. Fue como ser arrastrada por el canto de una sirena y no me importó nada más cuando la tenía entre mis brazos.

Recordó el dolor que sintió cuando la chica le confesó que estaba enamorada de alguien más y que por esa razón no podría desposarse con ella. Trago el licor lentamente dejando que el fuego la inundara poco a poco y con él se llevará toda la amargura que sentía en su corazón.

—Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos y más para sacarla de su depresión cuando creyó, todos creímos —corrigió—, que Korra había muerto. Su amor se sentía tan sincero, tan real, ella era tan mía que me cegue a todo lo demás. No vi la verdad frente a mí. Supongo que así es el amor —encogió los hombros.

—¿Qué hay de mi madre y lo que tenían ustedes dos? —quiso saber la joven chica.

—¿Realmente quieres escucharlo? —le dio la oportunidad de echarse atrás pero Opal le pidió continuar—. Bueno, lo nuestro era… no se como describirlo. Es una relación de admiración mezclado con deseo. Suyin es una mujer de una personalidad interesante y atrayente, ella puede hacerte tocar el cielo de una forma intelectual aplastante. Su seguridad y su porte elegante te deslumbran. Yo sólo era una chica que tuvo la fortuna de hacer que ese portento de mujer fijara sus ojos en mi.

—¿Pero? —no entendía cómo es que si Kuvira decía todo eso, lo suyo no funcionó.

—Pero acababa de perder a su marido, el padre de sus cinco hijos —suspiro, aquel episodio de la vida de su mentora era uno muy triste y desgarrador—. Ella se estaba perdiendo en el fondo de su trabajo, abandonandose y descuidando a su familia, sólo era la sombra de la mujer que me había tomado bajo su tutela. Sólo quise recordarle lo grandiosa que era pero lo nuestro no podía ser algo duradero. Sus hijos eran lo primero y yo respete eso.

—Mi madre nos prefirió a nosotros por encima de ti —Kuvira inclinó la cabeza dándole la razón—. Yo sospechaba lo que pasaba y se que la presione para que te dejara, ahora siento que hice algo incorrecto. Era sólo que no podía soportar que hubiera dejado atrás a mí padre tan rápido después de su muerte.

—Las cosas son como son —sentenció con dolor y las dos callaron unos minutos perdiéndose en el fondo de sus mentes.

—Cuando conocí a Korra en aquella fiesta de bienvenida después de la guerra —comenzó a contar Opal—, no podría decir que fuera amor a primera vista, creo que al igual que tú, no lo entendí en ese momento. Lo único que deseaba era pasar más tiempo a su lado, con cualquier pretexto. Su falta de interés hacia mi me hizo encapricharme con ella y cuando al fin pareció hacer caso a mis sentimientos tuvieron que marcharse.

—Lo siento por eso —dijo de forma sincera, aunque no lo pareciera, apreciaba a los hijos de Suyin a pesar de todo.

—Da igual ahora —dejo el trago de licor a un lado, no estaba de ánimo para eso—. No seré su premio de consolación, pero al menos cumpliré mi parte.

—Eres una mujer hermosa —Bolin la secundo diciendo que si y Opal se río de su intromisión, al menos su vanidad se sintió un poco mejor—, no tendrás problema en tener a alguien más.

—Sí, sólo que no es a quien yo quiero —frunció los labios con enojo.

—No podemos tener todo en este mundo —Kuvira se levantó de su asiento y alisó los pliegues del uniforme—, aunque podemos intentarlo hasta conseguirlo —sonrió guiñando un ojo y ofreció su mano a la pequeña Beifong.

—Creo que es tiempo —el chico vio la hora en un viejo reloj en la pared.

Llamaron a la puerta y unos soldados aparecieron para llevarlos con ellos.

—Regresaré a la hacienda y haré mi parte del trato —Opal le dijo a Kuvira antes de dejarla ir.

La militar depositó un suave beso en su mejilla y le regaló una reverencia antes de salir. Se ajustó de nuevo los guantes de piel gris y se dirigió a representar su nuevo papel.

—

—¿Sigues inquieto? —vio a Bolín montar a caballo junto a ella y era notorio que el chico estaba intranquilo pues el animal se revolvía en su lugar.

—Estoy preocupado por mi hermano —trato de calmar al caballo sin mucho éxito.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Cómo puede saberlo? —la miró con desesperanza.

—No lo sé, sólo tengo fe en que todo se resolverá —espoleó al animal y salió a galope con el resto siguiéndola detrás.

— o —

_No sé qué tal salió este pequeño experimento. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__Capítulo corto de nuevo, aunque no tan corto. Dado que decidí meter una subtrama para alargar el final, lo que tenía planeado para ser de 24 capítulos, al final tal vez sea de 27 aprox. Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más seguido que me sea posible, según me vayan dejando las ocupaciones del día a día. _

— o —

—¿Sigues molesto? —la morena se acercó a su amigo Mako tanteando el terreno, el chico estaba arreglando la montura de un caballo en la improvisada explanada del campamento.

Sólo resopló ignorándola al inicio pero la chica no se movió de su lugar. Ambos podían llegar a ser demasiado tozudos y cabeza dura, por eso lo había ido a buscar para aclarar las cosas sin tener que volver a discutir, demasiado.

—¿Planeas ignorarme de ahora en adelante? —le dijo y él frunció las inconfundibles espesas cejas puntiagudas que tenía.

—Solo déjame en paz —volteo a verla con esos ojos miel que aún mostraban hostilidad y Korra levantó las manos en señal de rendirse.

—¡Hey! Vengo en son de paz —esbozo una leve sonrisa para que el chico dejara de lado su enojo o al menos que le permitiera tratar de hacer las paces.

—Mira lo siento —habló algo exasperado—, lamento lo que dije. Simplemente estoy preocupado por mi hermano.

Korra le dio la razón y lo tomó entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo que sabía necesitaba. Pocas veces llegaban a ser algo cariñosos y este era uno de esos momentos. Los dos hermanos eran como su familia para ella. Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y establecido una confianza muy profunda que entendía muy bien lo que pasaba en la mente de su mejor amigo.

—Yo también lo estoy —rompió el abrazo—, pero es Bolín, el siempre se mete en problemas y sale de ellos con la misma facilidad.

Mako levantó la comisura de sus labios y le dio la razón. El chico tenía una suerte y una manera envidiable de salirse con la suya a pesar de las adversidades. Tal vez había sobre reaccionado, su instinto de hermano mayor lo había dominado.

—Si —dio un paso a un lado y termino de ajustar una cinta de la montura—, es muy típico de él.

Y así con esa facilidad los dos habían bajado las armas y vuelto a reconciliarse. Pocas veces duraban enojados mucho tiempo.

—Debo disculparme yo también —dijo la morena mientras acariciaba el hocico del caballo—. ¿Realmente piensas que Asami tuvo algo que ver? —no había querido hacer esa pregunta pero no pudo evitarlo, tal vez estaba ignorando algo que no había podido ver del panorama completo.

—No… si… no lo sé —se contradijo el chico—. Desde que te conozco has estado obsesionada con ella y con volver a su lado y recuperarla. ¿Quien soy yo para juzgar eso? Simplemente a veces pierdes toda perspectiva de las cosas —la vio con preocupación—. Realmente creí que lo tuyo con Opal podría haber sido lo mejor, sin embargo seguiste aferrándote a ella.

—Ella es mi mundo Mako —Korra lo interrumpió.

—Eso es evidente —su voz volvió a sonar molesta—. No digo que este mal, por el contrario, estoy contento de que por fin puedas ser feliz. Te apoyo y te apoyare en cada aventura que decidas emprender, es que simplemente hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto —la morena rodó los ojos, su amigo siempre veía peros en todos lados y esta no era la excepción.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? —se cruzó de brazos en espera de su retahila.

—Supongo que ella —soltó sin cortarse—. Tanto amor por ti, luego se casa con otra, luego la deja y todo este desmadre por eso. ¿Vale la pena el esfuerzo? —apretó los puños con enojo y miró fijo a Korra.

—Asami lo vale todo —se mostró segura en su respuesta para no dejar más dudas a Mako.

—¿Y si ella te estuviera usando y regresará con la comandante? —aquello comenzó a exasperarla.

—No me usa y no va a regresar con Kuvira. Lo único que siente por ella es… —busco la palabra adecuada— obligación, porque su padre se lo impuso y porque creyó que había muerto. Deja ya de comerte la cabeza con eso y no me plantes dudas en la mía.

—Esta bien —exhalo más tranquilo, al menos en la superficie lo estaba—. No volveré a dudar de lo que siente ella por ti.

Estuvieron de acuerdo con eso y haciendo un trato silencioso, dejaron el tema atrás. Estuvieron unos segundos acariciando el lomo y la cabeza del caballo hasta que volvieron a hablar.

—Tenemos que movilizar a la gente de este lugar pronto —Mako rompió el mutis—, hay el rumor de que Sato se ha encontrado con el batallón de la comandante más allá de la cordillera, por esa razón no habían cruzado hasta nosotros para combatirnos —se volvieron serios—, esperaban órdenes de Kuvira.

—¿Crees que Kuvira ha ido por ellos? —él lo negó.

—Nos están encerrando —dijo preocupado cambiando de tema a otro igual de importante y urgente—, Iroh no ha avanzado más, sin embargo no dudo que tarde o temprano arremeta contra nosotros y si encima tenemos a Sato sobre nuestra cabeza… Korra esto será una masacre —finalizó descorazonado.

—¡Uff! —exhaló ruidosamente la morena—. Se ve peor de lo que es —se llevó las manos a la cintura y perdió la vista en el suelo pensando en qué hacer.

—Tenemos que sacar los más que podamos —el desánimo se instaló entre los dos.

—Si quieres irte y buscar a tu hermano… —Mako la calló.

—No te dejaré —le dijo sin darle la oportunidad de continuar—. Se que mi instinto de hermano me pide ir a buscarlo, pero también sé que Bolín ya es un hombre y como tú lo has dicho, él está bien sea cual sea el lugar en que este. Me duele, sin embargo no te dejaré en este momento. Somos más que amigos, eres como mi hermana pequeña también y me quedaré aquí a tu lado peleando hasta el último aliento.

Los ojos azules de Korra se anegaron de lágrimas y agradeció a Mako por lo que acababa de decir. Era reconfortante saber que podía contar con él a pesar de las adversidades.

—Tú también eres mi hermano y saldremos de esta para ir a buscar a Bolín —pocas veces llegaban a ser tan sentimentales y quizás fuera esta una de esas ocasiones extraordinarias en que se demostraban abiertamente lo que sentían.

No es que antes no hubiesen estado cerca de la muerte, sino que en esta ocasión parecía estar alrededor más cerca, más a la mano, sin esfuerzo, que los hacía valorar las cosas importantes que tenían, la familia en que se habían convertido, se sentían tan vulnerables, sólo que unidos ya no lo eran.

Estando así, Mako pareció recordar algo.

—Un mensajero debe estar por llegar con las últimas noticias de tu padre en el frente contra Sato —le indicó —, pero según los informes recientes él actúa aprovechando la ausencia de la comandante y sería estúpido que ella fuera a su encuentro así, se arriesga a ser asesinada de forma fácil —volvió a retomar el tema de la ubicación de Kuvira.

—¿A dónde es que habrá ido si no es a buscarlos a ellos? —no tuvo que esperar mucho la respuesta, justo en ese momento un hombre llegó hasta donde estaban pidiendo permiso para unirse.

—Jefa, teniente —saludo el exsoldado a sus dos superiores—, entrego una misiva de Tonraq —extendió la mano sacando de su morral una carta que ofreció.

La morena la tomó y se dispuso a leerla. Mako quedó a la expectativa mirando el rostro de Korra y por la forma en que su cara reaccionó no parecía haber buenas noticias.

—¿Qué es lo que dice tu padre? —tuvo que contenerse para no arrebatarle el papel y leer por él mismo.

—La caballería se moviliza —le dio la carta y comenzó a leer con avidez—. Mi padre tratará de contenerlos para darnos tiempo.

—Hay que sacar a las mujeres y los niños —Mako arrugó el papel con su mano—, hay que reunirlos a todos y dar la lucha.

—Tenemos trabajo que hacer —Korra sacó el pecho y la decisión en los ojos ámbar de Mako le dieron la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Tal vez no salieran de esta pero no iban a vender la derrota tan fácilmente.

De inmediato dispusieron a todos los que estaban en el campamento. Organizaron a los hombres y mujeres aptos para el combate y los armaron con todo lo que poseían. Aquellos que no podían pelear serían sacados y llevados a otro punto que ya habían determinado para una eventualidad así. Una nueva zona de seguridad donde estuvieran resguardados de la batalla. Pronto todos estaban de arriba a abajo yendo y viniendo.

Asami ayudaba en la tienda médica para trasladar a los heridos que tenían, así como a los niños. No había podido hablar nuevamente con Korra pues esta estaba ocupada dando órdenes y dirigiendo al grupo de enfrentamiento. Apenas pudo hacer su trabajo, sólo quería correr hasta Korra y abrazarla, buscar la manera de parar todo. Tenía miedo, el terror más grande que jamás había tenido en toda su vida. Su padre se disponía a arrasarlos y matar a Korra, de eso no tenía duda. Sin Kuvira cerca, con el peligro sobre la morena, la zozobra de que Malika y todos esos niños pudieran perecer, se estaba volviendo irracional. Tuvo que parar un momento y sentarse para intentar calmarse.

No pudo soportarlo más y fue a buscar a Korra. Su trabajo estaba casi listo. Malika y los niños ya estaban arriba de un carruaje que partiría pronto bajo el cobijo de la noche. Deambulo por lo que quedaba del campamento que ahora era un sitio casi desierto. La encontró a la entrada del lugar con un grupo de hombres armados que recibían las últimas instrucciones.

—¡Korra! —le gritó en cuanto la vio y la morena fue a ella dejando al resto—. ¡Oh por los espíritus! ¿Qué es todo esto?

En cuanto estuvo junto a Asami la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso con desesperación siendo correspondida con la misma intensidad. Se perdieron entregándose a ese sentimiento. Asami se preguntó cuántas veces tendría que pasar por eso. Ya fuera con Korra o con Kuvira, siempre tenía que sufrir el temor de perderlas a causa de peleas, disputas, guerra y malos entendidos. No quería seguir sufriendo por esas razones, deseaba tanto que todo eso desapareciera y sólo ser feliz.

Había cerrado los ojos apretando sus párpados dejando que sólo su sentido del tacto dominara sus sensaciones. La suavidad de los labios de la morena le daba besos cargados de emociones que la estremecían bajo el toque de sus manos que rodeaban su rostro acariciando sus mejillas. Korra la separó un poco para poder hablarle.

—Asami, debes irte —la chica se negó moviendo enérgicamente la cabeza—. Por favor —le suplicó—. Debes ponerte a salvo, de esa forma no estaré preocupada por tu seguridad.

—Me niego a dejarte —una sonrisa amorosa se dibujó en los labios de la morena—, aunque me lo pidas no lo voy a hacer.

—Tienes que hacerlo, yo estaré bien —Asami siguió negándose y algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas—. Tienes que cuidar de Malika —se mordió los labios con frustración.

—Promete que nada malo te va a pasar —esa era una promesa que no sabía si podría cumplir pero Korra le dijo que si de manera silenciosa dándole la razón para que dejara de preocuparse y la dejara ir.

—Tranquila, nada malo me va a pasar —beso sus labios—. Soy muy difícil de vencer —dijo y haciendo alarde de su fuerza alzó sus brazos flexionandolos para mostrar sus bíceps.

—Eres una presumida —rio suavemente y gracias a la broma pudo relajarse un poco.

Le encantaba la forma en que Korra podía hacerla sentir. Siempre fue una chica tierna y protectora con ella. Con esa aura de espíritu indomable y libre. Como un potrillo de campo, una yegua que corre libre y disfruta de las flores y el sol del día. Deseo fervientemente que algún día regresarán esos momentos que ambas compartían juntas recogiendo flores y riendo de las ocurrencias de la morena mientras veían la puesta del sol o contemplaban las nubes del cielo.

La volvió a abrazar aferrándose a su cuerpo y grabando su aroma y las curvas debajo de su ropa. Acarició su pelo castaño y rozó con sus labios su oreja y su cuello. Korra se río con el gesto que le produjo cosquillas y el deseo de tomarla allí mismo, sólo que no era el lugar y no tenían el tiempo para eso.

—Te llevaré con Malika —entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y la llevó de regreso explicándole lo que debían hacer.

La pequeña estaba inquieta cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba. Había estado llorando por la ausencia de Asami y se disculpó con ella por dejarla sola. Le explico que tenía que ir a buscar a Korra para hablar con ella y eso pareció hacerla calmar un poco su llanto. La morena acarició su cabeza.

—¡Hey! Ya te la he traído de vuelta —le dijo de manera cómplice guiñandole un ojo—. La voy a poner a tu cuidado así que deberás asegurarte de que las dos estén a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Si! —exclamó con entusiasmo y la chica de piel pálida la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza, amaba a esa chiquilla.

—¡Muy bien! —ofreció su mano y chocaron palmas.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Asami la miró con preocupación.

—Si, creo que es la mejor opción —paso su atención de la niña a la mujer que amaba—. Deberán regresar a la hacienda, la casa Mayor les dará cierta seguridad y será más complicado que intenten algo contra los niños, las mujeres y los ancianos que vayan contigo.

En un inició se había mostrado escéptica ante esa idea, pero no era tan mala opción. Así podría asegurarse de que al menos los más vulnerables pudieran sobrevivir. La gente de la hacienda podría ayudar a protegerlos así como el edificio mismo ofrecía resguardo. Korra confiaba en que si Kuvira estaba allí o llegaba a aparecer, no lastimaría a todas esas personas y si era Hiroshi quien lo hacía, al menos pudiera detenerse de cometer una masacre enfrente de su hija.

—Es tiempo —apenas pudo terminar de pronunciar cuando Asami se echó sobre ella.

Se fundieron en un beso cálido y húmedo por las lágrimas y el amor que se tenían. Si Korra podía haber tenido alguna incertidumbre de parte de los sentimientos de Asami, esa quedaba despejada con aquel beso. En ese instante, en aquel lugar, el amor de Asami era real y era de ella.

Con el más hondo dolor tuvieron que separarse. La morena la ayudó a subir al carruaje junto a Malika.

—Te amo —dijo Korra mientras las veía partir y Asami le respondió de la misma manera.

—

Habían salido de La Angostura con al menos quinientos hombres bien armados del ejército de Iroh. Kuvira iba a la cabeza junto a Bolín. Opal los había acompañado un tramo muy corto antes de separarse para ir de regreso a la hacienda con una cuadrilla para protegerla y asegurar la casa ante cualquier eventualidad. La chica iba a ponerse en contacto con su madre y hacer un par de encargos para la comandante.

Por lo que tenían informado, Hiroshi había salido con trescientos hombres de la caballería sumados a los que ya tenía bajo su mando y tenían planeado interceptarlo antes de que llegara al campamento de Korra.

Comisionó a Bolín y una partida de soldados para llegar hasta el campamento y advertir de su presencia y el apoyo que les estaba dando. Esto para evitar fuego amistoso y que cayeran una lucha que no los beneficiaria pues el enemigo era otro.

Kuvira confiaba en que la caballería dejaría la pelea en cuanto la vieran y daría la orden del cese al fuego. Sólo tendría que encargarse de su suegro y sus mercenarios.

—Aquí es donde debemos separarnos —la comandante se dirigió al más joven de los hermanos—, sabes lo que debes hacer.

—Cuídese comandante —Bolin detuvo su caballo antes de tomar su camino—, no haga nada imprudente —la mujer militar rió.

—Eso no puedo prometerlo —estrecharon sus manos—, pero al menos haré el intento de cuidarme. Tú has lo mismo.

El cabo Bolín dio un saludo militar para después salir a todo galope con su partida de soldados. Tomaron el rumbo de San José sin detenerse. Los puestos de guardia que se habían establecido en el camino por los campesinos estaban desiertos. Pasaron los primeros retenes sin ningún contratiempo hasta que casi estaban llegando fueron detenidos por una ráfaga de balas que les impidieron el paso.

—¡Ea! —gritó el chico y dio la señal de replegarse y mantenerse a distancia para evitar una confrontación innecesaria—. Soy Bolín, hermano de Mako y amigo de Korra —anduvo unos pasos con el caballo alzando las manos para mostrar que no usaría las armas.

De entre los arbustos cercanos un hombre con fusil salió apuntándole al cuerpo. Los soldados se mantuvieron quietos esperando a que el cabo hiciera el trato.

—¿Por qué vistes un uniforme militar? —le cuestionó el jornalero.

—Vengo con refuerzos para ayudar a la causa —dijo sin bajar las manos aún—. La señora Kuvira, comandante del ejército y dueña de la hacienda Mayor me envió a advertirles del peligro que se viene y de la ayuda que ella está prestando a ustedes en contra de Hiroshi Sato.

Un ruido sonó y una bala impactó a los pies del animal que se asustó echándose unos pasos atrás, los soldados levantaron sus armas y apuntaron a la nada entre los arbustos de donde había salido el jornalero. Bolín estaba sudando frío pero les indicó mantener la calma y no disparar.

—No queremos nada de ella —un segundo hombre apareció y del cañón de su escopeta aún podía verse el humo del disparo—. Puedes irte por donde viniste, no confiamos en sus intenciones —volvió a disparar a los pies del caballo para hacer énfasis en sus palabras y espantar a Bolín.

—Necesito ver a mi hermano y a Korra, sólo ellos pueden decidir si aceptan o no está ayuda —trago saliva pesadamente—. Sea cual sea, en este momento Hiroshi se moviliza con un regimiento de caballería por el lado oeste y no tardará en llegar —les advirtió no dándose por vencido—, van a necesitar toda la ayuda posible.

El hombre de la escopeta apuntó de nuevo y esta vez lo hizo al cuerpo del chico pero el otro hombre lo detuvo. Comenzaron a hablar en voz baja y con evidente molestia tuvo que ceder.

—Está bien —dijo el primer jornalero—, te llevaremos hasta ellos.

Al fin pudo respirar tranquilo y relajarse un segundo. Con esto podían pasar libremente hasta encontrarse con sus amigos. Su primer cometido estaba cumplido. El jornalero fue hasta él y dándole la mano lo ayudó a subir a las curvas del corcel y espoleandolo para no perder más tiempo se dirigieron al campamento con la cuadrilla detrás.

Gritando cada cierta distancia, pasaron los dos últimos retenes antes de llegar. Todos se asombraban al ver pasar a los soldados. No habían visto una fuerza así en su vida. Nada tenían que ver con la raquítica guardia que cuidaba los alrededores de los pueblos. Ellos realmente eran profesionales del ejército.

Bolín se sorprendió de ver el campamento sin rastro de toda la vida que días antes bullía en él. Hoy sólo hombres armados corriendo para posicionarse en sus puesto estaban allí. El jornalero preguntó a algunos de los presentes el paradero de la jefa Korra y estos le indicaron que estaba en el puesto más cercano con el grueso de las tropas campesinas. Rápidamente se corrió la voz de la presencia de los militares en el centro mismo de la resistencia que muchos temieron que ya habían sido invadidos por los hombres de Hiroshi.

Ni anduvieron mucho más cuando Korra y Mako los interceptaron a medio camino con un buen número de sus campesinos armados. Fue una sorpresa para ambos ver al pequeño hermano al frente de ese centenar de soldados. De todos los escenarios posibles de lo que le pudo haber sucedido a Bolín aquel resultaba el más extraño y disparatado, aunque era el mejor de todos sin duda.

Mako corrió a abrazarlo y Bolín bajo del caballo para corresponder a la efusiva muestra de aprecio de su hermano. Korra le siguió uniéndose al abrazo también. Una vez recuperados del asombro comenzaron a hablar.

—¿Estas bien? —fue lo primero que preguntó el hermano mayor, preocupado por la integridad y salud de Bolin.

—Si, estoy bien —una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su rostro.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? —Korra lo miro curiosa al ver el uniforme y el escudo del mismo.

—Larga historia —dijo sacando pecho y mostrándose orgulloso para después desinflarse ante lo que iba a decir—. La comandante Kuvira pacto con el general Iroh para que esté le proporcionará sus tropas contra Hiroshi y poder detenerlo para que ninguno de los dos hiciera daño a las personas de la zona y a nosotros.

Mako y Korra se quedaron mirando uno al otro y luego a Bolín procesando lo que les acababa de decir. La morena no daba crédito a eso. Kuvira los estaba ayudando después de todo.

—¿Cómo? —dijo incrédula—. ¿Cómo consiguió al ejército de Iroh?

—Opal —Korra escuchó el nombre de la más pequeña de los Beifong y alzó las cejas aún más sorprendida si podía—, ella logró recuperar las pruebas que culpan a Sato y salió a buscar ayuda al batallón estacionado en el Puerto Oriental y fue allí donde encontró a Iroh —un golpe de culpabilidad cayó sobre su pecho al recordar a Opal.

Korra se había olvidado completamente de ella, pero Opal no la había olvidado. Se sintió mal por haberla utilizado antes. Se había portado de la peor forma con alguien que le había dado su cariño de forma incondicional. Tenía que disculparse con ella cuando todo aquello terminara.

—¿Dónde estas ellas ahora? —su hermano quizo saber y Korra salió de su ensimismamiento para oír la respuesta.

—Opal fue a la hacienda con otro grupo de soldados, la comandante pensó que probablemente Korra enviaría allí a algunas personas y quiso asegurar que tuvieran protección —eso quitó un peso de encima a la morena, podía estar más tranquila de saber que Asami estaba fuera de peligro—. La comandante fue con el grueso de la tropa a detener a su suegro.

—¡Wow! No me lo creo —se mostró escéptico su hermano—. ¿En verdad va a pelear contra su propio batallón?

—Bueno, ella espera no tener que hacer eso —dijo con la mejor esperanza—, que se rindan cuando la vean y dejen a Hiroshi sólo.

—Si no llega a tiempo, eso será muy complicado —la morena dio unos pasos alrededor pensando—. Alistemonos, vamos a servir de refuerzo en caso de que sea necesario. Vamos a atrapar a ese canalla.

— o —


	23. Chapter 23

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__Este es el capítulo previo a la confrontación final. Todas las piezas se han movido y están en sus posiciones. Es tiempo de hacer pagar a Hiroshi. _

— o —

Como Kuvira lo había supuesto, Korra había enviado a la hacienda a aquellos que no podían pelear para mantenerlos a salvo de la lucha. Para cuando Opal arribó con los soldados, ya estaban instalados una buena cantidad de personas en la casa Mayor. El lugar parecía sobrepasado. En el amplio patio exterior ya había algunas tiendas levantadas y los empleados de la hacienda ayudaban a las personas a encontrar un sitio donde quedarse. Encontró un poco de resistencia por parte de ciertos hombres que hacían las veces de guardianes pero estos se cortaron en cuanto vieron a los soldados que venían con ella.

—Soy Opal Beifong —se presentó frente a ellos—, estoy aquí en nombre de Kuvira Earth dueña de esta hacienda y las tierras alrededor. Ella les envía esta protección en caso de que Hiroshi Sato logre llegar hasta aquí.

La gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor para ver al grupo de militares que venían con ella. Tal barullo llegó hasta oídos de Asami que de inmediato salió a recibirlos con Malika siguiéndola detrás. Cuando cruzaron miradas la aún esposa de la dueña de la hacienda pudo sentir toda la hostilidad que emanaba de esos ojos verdes. Sin duda no era la persona favorita de Opal y podía entender porque, la chica estaría enterada ya de su relación con Korra.

Se apeó del caballo en que viajaba y fue directo hacia Asami.

—Debo hablar contigo en privado —le dijo con bastante desprecio en su voz, ella aceptó y se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar aunque no tenía mucho ánimo de hablar con la chica Beifong.

Antes de entrar a la casa, se volteo y hablándole al militar a cargo le indicó que tenían carta libre para asegurar el lugar.

Caminaron al interior de la casa y Opal se dirigió al despacho de Kuvira, como lo supuso, este era de los pocos sitios que no habían sido invadidos por todo aquella cantidad de gente. Entró sin esperar a Asami. Una vez que estuvieron a solas, la chica de pálida piel le pidió a Malika aguardará afuera en lo que hablaba con la señorita. No muy convencida la niña aceptó esperar después de mucho rogarle, se había tomado en serio las palabras de Korra de cuidar a Asami.

—¿Cómo está Kuvira? —fue lo primero que quiso saber Asami y Opal bufó con enfado ante la pregunta.

—¿Realmente te interesa saber? —se cruzó de brazos con desafiante y mala actitud—. En verdad no puedo creer que hayas traicionado a tu esposa de esa manera —soltó como una navaja con la intención de herir.

—¿Cómo está Kuvira? —volvió a repetir molesta Asami por la manera en que la otra chica le hablaba.

Si bien no habían tenido una buena relación, se había limitado a ignorarse la mayor parte del tiempo en que Opal permaneció en la hacienda con su madre. No tenía duda de que ella estaba enojada a causa de lo suyo con Korra.

—Si tanto te interesa saber —Opal no relajó su posé, se mantuvo hostil hacia la otra mujer—, ella está cometiendo la mayor locura de su vida por ti —de entre sus ropas sacó una carta que le entregó—. Esto es tuyo.

Asami se quedó con las palabras en la boca, quiera preguntarle a qué se refería con lo que decía pero lo dejo de lado agarrando con apremio la carta delante de ella. Quiso romper el sobre y leer con avidez su contenido pero no quería hacerlo frente a la mujer Beifong así que sólo se limitó a esperar a que esta se fuera. Opal entendió la indirecta aunque no hizo el intento de moverse.

—Solo espero que sepas apreciar lo que Kuvira está haciendo —entre cerró los ojos culpándola con ellos—, y también que si elegiste a Korra sobre ella no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

—¿De cuando acá te has vuelto la defensora de Kuvira? —no habría querido responderle pero no iba permitir que esa Beifong le recriminara nada acerca de su vida.

—Desde el momento en que sus decisiones afectan a mi familia también —dijo de forma agresiva.

—Todo esto es por Korra, ¿no es así? —Asami arremetió contra ella yendo directo a lo que sabía le dolería a la chica—. Estas enojada porque ahora estamos juntas.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe —dio un paso al frente plantandole cara a pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, sólo que Asami no retrocedió, por el contrario se mantuvo firme en su lugar no dejándose intimidar—. Lo que haga o deje de hacer Korra no me interesa, soy una Beifong y si quiero puedo tener a quien yo desee a mi pies.

—Menos a Korra —se burló de ella y pareció que Opal perdería el control abofeteándola pero en lugar de eso volvió a arremeter verbalmente.

—Si, tal vez o tal vez no, o tal vez si lo deseo puedo tener a Kuvira a mis pies o a las dos si me lo propongo —dijo colocando un dedo en su mentón como sopesando la idea—. Si mi madre pudo acostarse con tu esposa, ¿que no podría hacer una versión más joven de ella? —alzó una ceja retándola pero no esperó una respuesta se echó a andar rumbo a la puerta, de esa forma la dejó temblando de rabia mientras salía del despacho—. Lo que una Beifong quiere, es lo que una Beifong obtiene —finalizó antes de cerrar la puerta.

Asami apretó con fuerza sus puños y arrugó la carta que tenía entre sus manos. No pudo evitarlo. Le hervía la sangre con la arrogancia de esa chica. Antes se había sentido celosa de ella por Korra, ahora no sabía si volvía a sentir eso mismo por la morena o por Kuvira. Trató de desechar esa idea. Confiaba en que Korra no caería en sus provocaciones, pero no sabía si Kuvira lo haría. Un dolor se presentó en su corazón al imaginarse a Kuvira de esa manera. Aún tenía fresca la herida por lo sucedido con Suyin y aunque no quisiera admitirlo del todo, eso la había orillado a irse con Korra. Quiso disipar sus pensamientos y centró su atención a la misiva. Con cuidado abrió el sobre y se dispuso a leer el contenido.

Reconoció la pulcra caligrafía de su aún esposa y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por todas esas cartas que se habían enviado mientras ella estaba lejos peleando en la guerra. Siempre tenía miedo de abrirlas y descubrir que esa sería la última que recibiera antes de que le informarán de su deceso en el campo de batalla. Podía sentir su corazón latir violentamente pensando en que está fuera esa ocasión. Cualquier cosa menos eso, pensó. No podría soportar su muerte aún cuando no estuvieran juntas ahora. ¿Tan fuerte era el sentimiento hacia ella? No podía negar que la amaba a pesar de todo.

"_Sami"_

Así iniciaba la carta, leer el mote cariñoso que Kuvira le diera hizo que se formara un nudo en su garganta.

"_Probablemente cuando leas esta carta estaré luchando contra tu padre. He hecho todo cuanto he podido para resarcir mi error. Debo confesarte que me resulta doloroso el saber que estás con Korra y aunque no quiero aceptar esa realidad no me opondré a tu decisión. Cómo te lo dije cuando te conocí, nunca te obligaría a nada que tú no quisieras. Es por eso que debo pedirte perdón, quizás esta sea mi única oportunidad de hacerlo si es que no sobrevivo, pues me perdí en mi camino, me cegué por completo y me convertí en una versión detestable de mi misma. En consecuencia de esto, te libero de tu obligación conmigo, de nuestro matrimonio,si muero serás libre para estar con Korra, si sobrevivo respetaré este acuerdo y te daré el divorcio. Lamento las cosas malas que te hice pasar por mi necedad y mi sinrazón y espero puedas sólo recordarme algún día por el breve lapso en que realmente logre hacerte feliz. Te amo y creo que eso jamás va a cambiar._

_Siempre tuya_

_Kuvira"_

Unas gotas cayeron sobre el papel humedeciendolo y provocando que la tinta se corriera ligeramente. Había comenzado a llorar y ahora no podía parar de hacerlo. Se quedó así durante un tiempo en el que sólo sus gimoteos y sus lágrimas cubrían su rostro. Sus piernas no la soportaron más y cayó al suelo sentándose, dejo que los minutos pasaran y sólo se entregó a la tristeza que sentía.

—

La pequeña Beifong había dejado la casa Mayor acompañada de una escolta de cinco centinelas que la acompañaron al pueblo. Debía enviar un telegrama urgente a su madre para informarle la situación y ponerla sobre aviso de las intenciones de Iroh y la nueva postura de Kuvira. Todo esto sin que los hombres de Iroh indagaran en el contenido del telegrama.

Hizo las diligencias pero no se podía quitar de encima la discusión con Asami. Le había insinuado o más bien le había dicho que podía hacer caer a Kuvira en sus redes si ella lo quería así, sin embargo eso rebasaba más allá de su sistema. Desde toda la vida había sentido algo de odio y antipatía por la militar y ciertamente eso no iba a cambiar de un día para otro. Era sólo que podría hacerlo solo para fastidiarla por haberle quitado a Korra. Era capaz de hacerlo por esa razón. Sólo estaba el hecho de que su madre no se lo perdonaría, aunque como Kuvira había dicho la relación con ella se había terminado.

Desecho la idea. Kuvira y ella no tenían la mejor relación, más bien se odiaban mutuamente y sólo las circunstancias las habían llevado a aliarse en ese momento. Siguió haciendo lo suyo y procuro no volver a pensar en eso.

Al final el mensaje para su madre quedó así:

"_Madre me quedaré con Kuvira por un tiempo indefinido. Tiempos complicados vienen. Confía en nosotras. Me encantaría ver a tía Lin."_

No podía decir más y ya con lo que escribía se estaba arriesgando. Esperaba que Suyin entendiera el mensaje y enviará a su tía Lin con ella. La iban a necesitar.

Regreso a la hacienda y se encontró con la noticia de que Asami había intentado marchar al campo de batalla pero los guardias la habían detenido y llevado al interior de la casa confinandola en una habitación. Kuvira realmente conocía a su esposa, había contemplado que algo así podía ocurrir y se aseguró de que los soldados tuvieran la instrucción de evitar que ella abandonará el lugar si estaba en él. Opal no se sorprendió mucho, desconocía el contenido de la carta que le había entregado pero podía intuir su contenido por la plática que había tenido con la comandante.

De mala gana fue a hablar con Asami para hacerla entrar en razón.

—¿Qué diablos planeas hacer? —le espetó en cuanto entró a la habitación donde la habían retenido, su cuarto privado—. Echarás a perder todo el esfuerzo de Kuvira con tu tontería.

—Estoy harta de tener que quedarme atrás de que Kuvira o Korra pongan su vida en riesgo por mi y yo no pueda hacer nada —respondió indignada por el tono que Opal había usado.

—Pues, ¡oh sorpresa! No puedes hacer nada en este instante —le devolvió sarcástica—. Si por mi fuera te dejaría ir y que te maten, pero tienes suerte de que no sea yo quien diera la orden sino Kuvira. Así que deja de hacer berrinche y quédate aquí.

En cierto nivel podía entender su frustración, pues ella misma le habría gustado participar en la batalla, pero no había seguido la carrera de las armas como algunos de sus hermanos y la realidad era que sólo estorbaría. Así que debía hacer otra cosa en lo que fuera útil. Rodó los ojos al ver a Asami tan impotente y se mostró ligeramente empática.

—Mira, se lo horrible que es ese sentimiento de frustración —el cambio en su tono hizo que Asami se mostrara escéptica con sus palabras—. El que quieras hacer algo y no puedas porque no estás capacitada para ello. Aunque quieras no serías de ayuda y te convertirías en una carga, es mejor si te quedas y ayudas a las personas que están aquí. Por lo que se eres buena enfermera y la voz de mando de esta casa, bueno entonces aporta de esa manera.

Eso no era lo que Asami esperaba pero debía darle la razón a Opal. Iba a ayudar en la forma que ella sabía y podía. Espero unos minutos y ya más calmada le pidió a la chica salir para terminar de disponer todo lo necesario en la casa para atender a todas esa personas que habían llegado y podían llegar.

La pequeña Beifong se quedó a su lado para vigilarla y pronto se vio ayudándola a organizar el improvisado nuevo campamento.

—

La tropa de caballería del ejército era la adquisición que deseaba Hiroshi para poder cargar contra Korra, su padre y la bola de campesinos mugrosos que le estaban dando dolor de cabeza. No le había costado demasiado convencer al teniente al mando una vez que le informó del deceso de su comandante. Estaban deseosos de vengar su muerte. Era una cosa afortunada el que todos ellos estimaran en demasía a su nuera. No dudaron ni un segundo en unirse a él.

Tenía el conocimiento de su llegada gracias a Kuvira y aunque su plan no había salido del todo como lo tenía previsto, pues no logró recuperar a su hija, estaba casi seguro que los campesinos se encargarían de su nuera a causa de él. Confiaba en su sed de revancha y en qué Korra no la dejaría vivir ya que la tenía en sus manos.

Pero los días pasaron y parecía que nada sucedía. Los campesinos le daban pelea y sus hombres no podían hacer la gran cosa únicamente mantenerse casi imbatibles en el cuartel del que se habían adueñado. Aparentemente Korra había sido dadivosa y no había acabado con Kuvira. Sospechaba que su hija había intervenido por ella. Así que en cuanto tuvo noticias de la proximidad de la caballería fue a su encuentro.

Así es como ahora marchaba con ellos para de una vez por todas acabar con esa escoria molesta. Su primer objetivo, acabar con la resistencia que lo había mantenido acuartelado. Quería la cabeza del maldito capataz.

—

Por su parte Tonraq había sido prevenido del avance de Hiroshi y los soldados y había enviado a un mensajero a notificar a su hija y a Mako para que movilizaran a la gente y enviaran refuerzos para socorrerlos. Esperaba poder contenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que la gran mayoría lograra ponerse a salvo.

El antiguo capataz de la hacienda había decidido tender una emboscada a los soldados y se ubicaron en uno de los pasos obligatorios por donde tendrían que andar para llegar a San José. No disponía de la cantidad de hombres necesarios, eran apenas un ciento que en condiciones normales no presentarían batalla y fácilmente serían descartados. Sin embargo aprovecharían lo accidentado del suelo para que esté les sirviera a su favor y poder ser más que sólo una molestia.

Colocó francotiradores en las partes altas e incluso trepados en las ramas de los árboles. Un par de morteros que habían confiscado en su redada al cuartel tenían su mira sobre el camino. Así como varios hombres armados con revólveres y escopetas ocultos entre los arbustos. Los que no poseían armas de fuego los había reservado para atacar cuando lograrán pasar los primeros obstáculos. Guardaba un par de trucos en caso de ser necesarios si es que aún con todo eso no lograba detenerlos, que era lo más seguro, y con ellos detenerlos para emprender la retirada con los que quedarán.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

La caballería llegó. Se veían realmente imponentes montados sobre sus corceles, uniformados, armados y en formación marcial que más de uno de los jornaleros rebeldes tragó saliva pensando que está sería la última vez que verían la luz del sol. Tonraq pudo percibir el miedo en los ojos de sus compañeros, el mismo sintió el temor, pero no dejó que este ganará la partida y con su voz los llamó a no dejarse dominar por el miedo.

—Ellos sangran igual que nosotros —se dirigió a los presentes—, podrán ser muchos pero esta es nuestra tierra, estos son nuestros caminos, nadie los conoce mejor que nosotros y no pasarán de este lugar.

Los que estaban con él parecieron inflamarse con sus palabras y dejar de lado sus temores.

—Vamos a mostrarle a ese maldito Sato que no puede seguir jodiéndonos —alzo la voz y los otros exclamaron dándole la razón—, le vas a mostrar lo que es el terror de verdad.

Entre vítores y aclamaciones se lanzaron al ataque en cuanto los tuvieron a distancia.

—

Las primeras ráfagas de balas llegaron sin saber de donde. Rápidamente se replegaron para salir de la línea de fuego retrocediendo algunos pasos sin embargo con la sorpresa los que iban al frente de la línea habían sido abatidos, una decena de hombres y caballos yacían muertos o heridos. El teniente Pai Lee ordenó a la artillería montada colocar algunas metralletas para servir de cortina de protección y disparar a discreción los fusileros para impedir que siguieran asediandolos.

Organizó una formación en niveles y con la protección de las metralletas disparando a las laderas del paso avanzaron seguros hacia el frente. La ráfaga fue más de lo que podían soportar, pronto se vieron superados y los francotiradores dejaron de disparar. Las metralletas reanudaron sus disparos ahora dirigiéndose a los lados del camino, haciendo los árboles donde los fusileros de la caballería apuntaban sus armas para abrirse paso.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo muertos, pero eran más numerosas las bajas del lado rebelde. No pudieron aguantar mucho más. Hiroshi se mantenía en la retaguardia resguardado por su escolta personal de mercenarios que no habían tenido la necesidad de participar en la batalla pues la caballería no se los había permitido además de que no les hacía falta. Para su satisfacción podía ver desde su posición como los soldados iban barriendo con todos esos malditos jornaleros.

La caballería volvió a reagruparse después de haber acabado con la primer resistencia y ahora esperaban el contraataque.

—

Tonraq sabía que no podía resistir mucho más tiempo. Habían deshecho sus primeras líneas como si hubieran aplastado moscas. Enviar su pobre infantería sólo serviría para apilar un montón de cadáveres a su paso. No quería seguir arriesgando la vida de aquellas personas. Así que optó por atraerlos hasta su trampa y que les diera la oportunidad de retroceder hasta volverse a unir a la línea donde Korra debía estar con el resto de la gente.

Envío a sus fogoneros a encender la mecha. Había dispuesto a cierta distancia diversos puntos donde colocó dinamita para impedirles el paso. Volaría el camino y provocaría un derrumbe de las laderas que les obstaculizara seguir adelante.

El frente de la caballería avanzaba a paso firme disparando a los que se habían rezagado. Los fogoneros fueron alcanzados por ellos y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano llegaron hasta los puntos donde habían enterrado la dinamita y encendieron el fuego. Ninguno pudo regresar con vida, pero al menos lograron su cometido.

Los primeros estallidos sonaron y diezmaron la línea frontal de la avanzada. El calor de la explosión inició pequeños fuegos entre la maleza seca que rodeaba lo que era el camino y una avalancha de tierra y rocas sepultaron hombres y animales. Ahora no había forma de cruzar ese tramo donde antes se encontraba el paso. Tonraq llamó a la retirada y de la centena de hombres que inicialmente tenía menos de la mitad seguían en pie.

Echó un último vistazo a la zona de desastre y se lamentó por las pérdidas humanas que acababan de suceder. Había perdido unos sesenta hombres y mujeres contra tal vez una veintena de los otros, estando ellos en ventaja de terreno, no así en las armas. Explotar el lugar era su último recurso y no sería suficiente para detenerlos.

—

De entre los escombros y la tierra emergieron algunos soldados que aunque habían sido alcanzados por el alud seguían vivos. El teniente Pai Lee llamó a sus hombres y rápidamente formaron un grupo de búsqueda y rescate para sacar a los compañeros que estuvieran en aquel montón. Aquel hombre se revolvió en su lugar enfadado con ganas de salir persiguiendo a los rebeldes y acabar con todos ellos. Sin embargo primero debía pensar en la seguridad de su regimiento y después en la persecución de los enemigos.

Tardarían un par de horas en volver a alistarse y abrir el camino. En cualquier otra circunstancia aquello sería terrible, solo que contaban con la certeza de saber a dónde se dirigían los rebeldes por la ayuda de Hiroshi y sus hombres, así que este retraso no lograría evitar su cometido.

—

El estruendo por las explosiones se oyó a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Kuvira venía al mando de su tropa a todo galope y aunque suponía lo peor, el ruido le ayudó a saber a ciencia cierta a donde dirigirse.

El tiempo jugaba en su contra y sabía que iba perdiendo. Sólo esperaba poder detener todo antes de que no quedara nada en pie. No tardaron tanto en encontrar a los campesinos rebeldes que huían de la batalla.

Desde lo alto de una pequeña colina los vio pasar. No los detuvo ni tampoco oculto su presencia y la de sus soldados. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la proximidad algunos se detuvieron temerosos alzando sus armas contra ellos pero al ver que ninguno se lanzaba a la ofensiva no dispararon.

La noticia fluyó a través de la huida y llego hasta los oídos del capataz. Apresuró el trote de su caballo y logró verlos. Distinguió la figura de la patrona de la hacienda y temió que está fuera una emboscada para matarlos a todos, pero para su sorpresa los soldados aquellos no hacían nada por cortarles el paso o atacarlos. La comandante permanecía impacible esperando que terminara de pasar.

Tonraq se detuvo a los pies de la colina dejando que todos los demás jornaleros siguieran de largo. Kuvira lo saludó en la distancia y una vez que terminaron de pasar el hombreton reanudó su camino. Hasta ese momento la comandante dio la orden de seguir adelante.

La escena de desolación, destrucción y muerte que se desplegaba delante de ella le hizo revólver el estómago. Ya había visto escenas como esas miles de veces en la guerra, sin embargo esta tenía una connotación más personal que todas aquellas. Todas esas personas en parte eran una extensión de si, campesinos que trabajaban en sus tierras, vecinos de su lugar de nacimiento, compañeros de armas, los soldados que había entrenado y formado para su batallón. Todas esas muertes le dolían más de lo que cualquier pérdida en la guerra hubiera tenido antes.

La ira y la cólera le hicieron que su rostro adquiriera un color rojizo, así como las venas de su frente se levantaban dejando ver que hacia un gran esfuerzo por contenerse y no gritar e insultar por la impotencia. Anhelo poder tener entre sus manos a su suegro y matarlo de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible. Aunque Asami seguramente la odiaría por eso, no podía dejar de desear poder hacerlo.

Indicó a uno de los subordinados lanzar una bengala para anunciar su llegada.

De esa forma un par de soldados dispararon al aire una bomba de humo roja, distintiva del ejército de Iroh y esperaron unos minutos hasta recibir la contestación del otro lado.

—

El viejo administrador, Hiroshi Sato, deambulaba por el sitio urgiendo al teniente Pai Lee que apresurara la apertura de la brecha para poder tener el paso.

—Esos malditos perros deben haber huido a su madriguera —le gritaba al oficial—, si seguimos retrasandonos van a reordenarse y será más complicado acabar con todos y recuperar a mi hija.

—Señor, estamos trabajando lo mas aprisa que podemos —le respondio pero eso no pareció satisfacerlo.

—Mi hija, la esposa de la comandante esta presa en manos de esos malnacidos —siguio gritándole—, si fueron capaces de matar a mi nuera, no quiero pensar en la suerte que pueda correr su viuda. La vida de mi hija está en juego y este retraso sólo agrava más su estado.

El teniente ya estaba harto de tener que escuchar sus reclamos y simplemente lo ignoro mientras el hombre despotricaba contra ellos. Fue allí cuando vieron la bengala roja en el cielo. Hiroshi no entendió que estaba sucediendo y el teniente pareció algo sorprendido de verla.

—Responder con una bengala —dio la orden a uno de sus subordinados y dejando solo al administrador fue de regreso al frente.

No tardó en verse en el cielo una bengala de color verde, la cual distingia a la caballería. Algo en todo eso le dio mala espina a Hiroshi. ¿Que significaba aquello? Se preguntó. Llamó a algunos de sus hombres y les pidió estar listos por cualquier eventualidad. Avanzó lo suficiente para estar cerca del teniente en el frente pero no demasiado.

Una nueva bengala roja zurco el cielo y el sonido de unas trompetas puso en alerta a los soldados que lo rodeaban. Era una marcha militar que conocían perfectamente.

—Es la comandante Kuvira —exclamó uno de los jinetes.

Eso hizo temblar al administrador que desconocía sus protocolos militares.

—¡Hey! —llamo la atención de uno de los soldados—. ¿Qué es todo eso?

—Es la marcha de la caballería, la que distingue al regimiento de la comandante Kuvira —el tipo se mostraba animado y a cada toque de la trompeta era Hiroshi quien se iba poniendo más y más nervioso—, pero la bengala pertenece al ejército del general Iroh.

Comenzó a sudar frío pensando en la posibilidad que del otro lado del alud de tierra pudiera encontrarse Kuvira. De ser así era él quien peligraba.

Un grupo de soldados se aventuro a escalar por el borde y tratar de llegar al otro extremo, pero pronto vieron que algunas cabezas asomaron en la cima. Con dificultad se plantaron en lo alto a pesar de lo inestable del suelo y lo precario de su posición.

—Es la comandante —dijeron al reconocer una de las figuras como la de su superior.

Aquello heló la sangre de Hiroshi y sin esperar más retrocedió a todo galope a la seguridad de sus hombres y les ordeños salir de allí a toda prisa. No se quedaría a ser atrapado.

— o —


	24. Chapter 24

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__Este es el capítulo más esperado al menos por mi. Espero les guste. No había podido subirlo antes porque he tenido una semana bastante saturads y no había podido escribir casi nada._

— o —

La noticia se propagó como pólvora entre los soldados. El teniente Pai Lee estaba altamente sorprendido de ver a su comandante viva después de haber sido notificado que esta había sido asesinado a manos de los rebeldes. La vergüenza y la indignación lo llenaron, aunque estaba contento de saber que su superior estaba con vida, eso no lo eximia de su torpeza al dejarse embaucar por aquel hombre que se hacía llamar suegro de su superior.

—Busquen a Hiroshi Sato y tráiganlo aquí —dio la indicación a uno de sus subordinados más próximos y fue al encuentro de Kuvira.

La ladera aún estaba inestable debido a las explosiones, a cada paso que daban la tierra se desmoronaba y se corría el peligro de irse junto con ella hasta el fondo con las debidas consecuencias de la caída. Se habían atado sogas alrededor del cuerpo para que en caso de resbalar pudieran tener un punto de apoyo que impidiera su estrepitosa caída. Con dificultades, el grupo que había escalado, logró descender hasta donde los soldados de la caballería habían sido sepultados.

El olor a azufre, ceniza, sangre y el calor del fuego y el sol sobre ellos volvía más complicada la travesía, podía sentir cómo su cuerpo transpiraba y sus heridas escocían dolorosamente en su torso. Eso limitaba sus movimientos y volvían tortuosos cada paso de sus piernas en el frágil suelo. Sus músculos palpitaban temblando cuando llegó hasta la parte final y fue recibida por el teniente de su caballería. Tuvo que parar un momento para tomar aire y secarse la frente del sudor que nublaba su vista. Por la mirada de aquel hombre podía saber que no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y realmente no lo estaba pero tenía que hacer caso omiso a sus dolencias porque aún no había logrado cumplir su objetivo.

"_Ya habrá tiempo de descansar cuando muera"_, se dijo y volvió a erguirse para hablar con el teniente.

—Teniente —el aludido se acercó dando un saludo militar y colocándose en posición de firmes—, descanse —le ordenó y extendió su mano para estrecharla en señal afectuosa a su subordinado—. Es agradable verlo de nuevo Pai Lee.

—Es agradable verla a usted comandante —respondió al saludo—. Se nos informó erróneamente de su deceso.

—Lo sé —dijo ensombreciendo su semblante—, tenemos que ponernos rápidamente al día teniente, el tiempo apremia —sus ojos oliva se volvieron más oscuros al tomar la marcialidad y seriedad a la que estaba acostumbrada al hablar con los soldados de su batallón.

—Si comandante —habló con la misma seriedad—. Fuimos informados por Hiroshi Sato de su supuesta muerte por parte de los rebeldes, alegó que usted había emprendido su persecución para buscar justicia por la muerte del capitán Baatar Beifong, el secuestro de su esposa y el levantamiento contra la presidenta —Kuvira lo escuchó atentamente pero la opresión en su estómago crecía con la rabia acumulada—. Así que tomé la decisión de marchar con él para llevar a cabo esa tarea y buscar la revancha por su deceso, el del capitán y poner orden en la región.

—Teniente, ambos fuimos timados por mi suegro —dijo con pesar —. La realidad de las cosas es que la gente de esta zona se unió para combatir sus prácticas abusivas y esclavistas, las cuales llevaba a cabo a mis espaldas, y buscaban justicia por los atropellos a los que habían sido sometidos —le aclaró para que comprendiera las razones de lo que estaba sucediendo—. Entre algunos de sus muchos crímenes está la muerte del capitán Baatar por su mano, el intento de asesinarme enviando a sus hombres para llevar a cabo esa tarea y el fraude en contra de mi fortuna, además del engaño a la institución federal que es el ejército de este país.

El teniente encolerizado escuchando sus palabras, estaba rojo de la ira y completamente avergonzado con su superior, su sentido del honor había sido golpeado y debido a eso se pronunció con su comandante.

—Comandante —dijo solemnemente—, para restaurar la falta que he cometido y limpiar mi honor al haber arrastrado al batallón, asumo toda responsabilidad por lo sucedido entregando mi rango y sometiendome a corte marcial si es requerido, no sin antes traer ante su presencia al hombre que se hace llamar Hiroshi Sato —se inclinó dando una reverencia y llevando la mano al pecho para jurar lo que acababa de decir.

Kuvira suavizó su mirada satisfecha con su declaración. No podía culparlo, había cometido un error, eso era verdad, pero ella también lo había hecho y realmente no valía la pena perder a un hombre con su capacidad por este incidente.

—Por su honor y mi honor —puso una mano sobre su hombro haciendo que el hombre se levantara de su reverencia y la mirara a la cara—, debemos ir y atrapar a ese canalla, es la única manera de salvar nuestros errores. No lo culpó teniente, yo misma me equivoqué al confiar en él y no ver la clase de ser humano que era en realidad —Pai Lee se cuadro juntando sus botas y Kuvira pudo ver la resolución en sus ojos.

—Empeño mi vida con usted comandante para atrapar a ese hombre y hacer la justicia debida, por mi honor —los hombres que estaban junto a ellos y habían oído toda la conversación también se cuadraron colocándose una mano en el pecho uniéndose a la declaración del teniente.

—Por nuestro honor —les devolvió el gesto—, por el honor de la caballería.

Acabadas de pronunciar esas sentencias, un soldado se acercó a toda prisa a los dos de sus superiores. Tenía malas noticias por lo que Kuvira pudo ver en su rostro compungido.

—Comandante, teniente —los saludo a los dos de forma marcial—, Hiroshi Sato y su gente han salido huyendo de aquí —aquello hizo fruncir el ceño a los dos superiores—. Una partida de soldados han ido en su persecución para poder seguirles el rastro.

Aquello eran malas noticias. De nueva cuenta su suegro se iba de sus manos como el agua, sin embargo no sería por mucho tiempo. Ahora contaba con el apoyo de su batallón y del regimiento de Iroh y aunque se escondiera debajo de las piedras lo sacaría de allí a como diera lugar.

—Teniente —rápidamente dio la orden al terminar de oír al soldado—, disponga una partida que se quede a abrir el camino, del otro lado están haciendo su parte para abrir una brecha y poder pasar —el tipo asintió—. Nosotros iremos tras ellos —dijo decidida y el hombre frente a ella estaba ansioso de partir en la persecución—. Voy a necesitar un caballo.

—De inmediato comandante —se cuadró y dirigiéndose al soldado emitió la orden respectiva mientras Kuvira esperaba la ejecución.

No tardaron mucho en traerle una montura, un precioso semental, lo podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, era uno de los hijos de su preciado caballo negro y que se había convertido en uno de sus sucesores más prometedor. Negro como la noche y de crin larga y brillante. Toda una belleza equina.

Lo montó y con agrado el animal la recibió reconociéndola como su jinete. Dio algunas órdenes al caballo y este respondió presto y diligente.

Con rapidez se dividió la tropa y los aptos para luchar salieron con ellos siguiendo los pasos de los fugitivos y el resto se quedó a ayudar a los heridos y para abrir el paso.

—

Después de la sorpresa de ver a la hija del viejo Wan, Tonraq dirigió a su gente rumbo al campamento de los campesinos. No habían avanzado tanto cuando se toparon con un numeroso grupo que iba a su encuentro. Korra venía al frente con el par de hermanos. Vio a los hombres uniformados y los reconoció como los soldados que acababa de ver con Kuvira.

Eso los confundió, más de uno se detuvo en seco y a punto de dar marcha atrás, otros se apiñaron presas del miedo y desconcertados apuntaron sus pistolas a los recién llegados. Incluso el capataz no sabía qué hacer pero trato de calmar a todos.

—¡Tranquilos todos! —se colocó al frente mirando a su gente—. Bajen las armas, son nuestros compañeros —las personas aún recelosas no hicieron caso a sus palabras y mantuvieron sus armas en alto, no confiaban en los soldados que venían con ellos.

—¿Por qué vienen con el ejército? —un hombre visiblemente perturbado por la situación le increpó.

—¡Calmemonos! —de atrás del capataz emergió la figura de Korra quien avanzó algunos pasos montada en su caballo—. Están aquí para ayudar —señaló a los que veían con ella.

—La comandante Kuvira nos ha enviado para ofrecer su ayuda para pelear contra Hiroshi Sato —el hermano menor le hizo segunda a la morena para calmar los ánimos y explicarles el porqué de su presencia.

Entre los campesinos que estaban con Tonraq comenzaron a preguntarse si debían o no aceptar las palabras del chico. Acababan de enfrentarse a soldados que habían diezmado sus fuerzas con suma facilidad y con ello matado a varios de sus compañeros, no se sentían con el ánimo de unirse a ellos, no después de lo sucedido.

—Solo tenemos que mantenernos unidos y en paz —Korra retomó el discurso al ver que no cedían y dejaban de apuntarles—. Pueden regresar al campamento, allí estarán bien y podrán descansar y ayudar a los heridos —algunos aparentemente se relajaron—. Nosotros seguiremos adelante hasta encontrarnos con la comandante Kuvira y el resto de sus tropas para perseguir a Sato y acabar con esto de una buena vez. Los que deseen pueden ir con nosotros —les dio la opción para que consideraran sus posibilidades, entre más fueran sería mejor.

—Ya oyeron —gritó el capataz y entre ellos comenzaron a discutir que iban a hacer.

Se dividieron en dos grupos, los que estaban lesionados y querían volver al campamento de los que tenían la intención de seguir adelante y perseguir a Hiroshi.

—Hija —Tonraq se acercó a Korra—, nos topamos con la señora Kuvira y un grupo de soldados unos kilómetros más allá —señaló el rumbo de donde venían—. Nos dejaron pasar sin hacernos apenas caso.

—¿Dónde es que enfrentaron a Hiroshi? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó papá? —la morena se mostró preocupada, debían alcanzar a Kuvira y el resto de su ejército.

—En el paso de las laderas —supo de inmediato a donde se refería—. Eran demasiados para nosotros y aunque quisimos plantarles cara, tenían armas más letales. Aplastaron a la mitad tan rápido que no tuve más remedio que optar por volar el paso.

—Entiendo papá —le morena le dio una mirada de comprensión, sabía que una vez que el ejército entrara sería casi imposible mantenerse mucho tiempo—. Debemos alcanzar a Kuvira y unirnos a ellos, para este momento ya debe estar con la caballería y quizás hayan atrapado a ese maldito hombre.

—Esperemos que así sea —intervino Mako—, pero si no es así quiero ser yo quien lo agarre.

—Tranquilo hermano —Bolin se puso a la par y haciendo una seña indicó a los soldados para que avanzaran—, es la comandante o Korra quienes tendrán ese privilegio —guiño un ojo a la morena—. ¡Andando!

La tropa se movió y con ellos el resto de los campesinos que venían con Korra y los pocos que se unieran de la gente de Tonraq, estos últimos se mantenían a distancia de los soldados aún resentidos por los recientes hechos.

Llegaron sin contratiempo hasta las laderas de los cerros y encontraron allí al resto de los soldados que estaban terminando de abrir el paso. Bolín apretó el galope y se acercó a ellos preguntando por la comandante.

—Ella cruzó del otro lado con un grupo de hombres —le informó un cabo—, al parecer salieron en persecución y nos dieron la orden de reabrir el camino y unirnos a ellos con el resto de las cosas y la caballería que aún espera.

Los soldados trabajaban a toda marcha para pasar y los jornaleros y los otros soldados les dieron relevo para terminar el trabajo. No tuvieron que esperar mucho más. Lograron despejar un espacio suficiente para hacer pasar los caballos y las carretas que llevaban y se encontraron con un puñado de hombres de la caballería que también habían estado trabajando del otro lado.

—¿Dónde está el resto? ¿Hacía dónde se han dirigido? —la morena se adelantó a interrogar a uno de la caballería, sin embargo este la miró con cierta reserva entre querer o no utilizar su arma para detenerla.

Korra sintió el dilema del soldado, sin duda su cabeza aún tenía un precio y había olvidado esa parte, gracias a los espíritus el hermano menor entró en la plática tratando de aclarar las cosas.

—Le recuerdo soldado que aquí todos estamos del mismo lado —Bolín se puso al frente haciéndolo desistir de usar su pistola hablando de forma seria—, la teniente Korra es miembro de nuestro escuadrón al igual que el cabo mayor Mako así que enfoquemonos en la tarea que tenemos por delante.

Aquel gesto asombró a su hermano mayor, que vio cómo su pequeño hermano ya no era más un niño y sonrió orgulloso de verlo desenvolverse de esa manera, eso disipaba todas sus preocupaciones acerca de su autonomía e independencia.

—¡Si señor! —el soldado lo miró y vio su uniforme y el logo de Iroh en sus ropas sabiendo con esto que acompañaba a la comandante, así que asintió y abandonó su intento de detenerlos.

—¡Muy bien! Es tiempo de seguirlos, ¿alguien sabe que rumbo tomaron? —preguntó satisfecho con su acción.

—Debemos seguir su rastro —señaló el soldado hacia un punto en el camino.

Se echaron a andar de nuevo después de organizarse y enviar una avanzada que fuera indicando el camino a seguir. No debían estar muy lejos pero no conocían el rumbo que Hiroshi y sus mercenarios habían tomado. Así también dispusieron de los heridos y formaron otro grupo que los llevará a la hacienda a que fueran atendidos.

—

Los caballos corrían a tope, estaban a punto de ser reventados de lo exigente que era el paso que les pedían llevar, pero eso no le importaba al jinete que iba a la cabeza, lo único que le importaba era poder poner espacio de por medio y refugiarse en un lugar seguro donde no pudiera ser atrapado. Hiroshi sabía que no tenía mucho campo de maniobra. Su cerebro pensaba rápidamente a dónde ir y qué hacer. El cuartel vino a su mente, era un buen lugar para escapar y resistir pero a la larga terminaría acorralado y ahorcado con el sitio que le impusieran. Otra opción que tenía era huir a otro punto de la sierra y perderse en alguno de los muchos sitios que ofrecían protección, de la misma forma que los jornaleros habían hecho.

Se decidió por esta última opción, una vez a salvo podría escaparse a algún otro lugar lejos donde no pudiera ser reconocido.

Serpentearon los pasos de los cerros en caminos que podían llegar a ser tan estrechos que sólo el caballo podía pasar y en ocasiones con dificultad. En definitiva las carretas que venían con la tropa no podrían avanzar. Había tramos en los que el barranco a un costado estaba tan pegado que un mal paso del caballo y él y él jinete caerían al abismo debajo. Además de que el suelo estaba algo flojo en algunos puntos lo que propiciaba ligeros derrumbes que hacían más precario el camino.

Kuvira y sus soldados pronto le dieron alcance pero se vieron retrasados por las mismas cosas por las que ellos habían tenido que bajar un poco su ritmo al llegar a esos tramos peligrosos. La comandante ordenó aligerar la carga y tuvieron que abandonar los vehículos que traían consigo y andar en fila uno por uno.

Desesperado al ver la proximidad del ejército, Hiroshi apretó el paso de nuevo obviando los riesgos que eso implicaba. Su gente comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa teniendo de lado el acantilado y con el ejército pisándole los talones.

Se oyeron unas detonaciones y algunos caballos entraron en pánico y se revolvieron haciendo que un par cayera por el borde. Los soldados ya estaban a distancia de tiro y habían empezado a atacarlos para que salieran en desbandada y eso fue lo que sucedió. Avanzaban a empujones tratando de huir sin importarles ya si debían o no proteger a su comprador.

—

Conocía bien esas tierras y tenía una idea de lo que Hiroshi pretendía y a dónde se dirigía. Agradecía que en su niñez siempre hubiera andado en el campo de arriba a bajo y que su padre le heredará su gusto por los mapas y la geografía en general. Separó a un grupo con el que se aventuró en una desviación y ordenó al teniente seguir adelante y presionar abriendo fuego cuando los tuvieran a distancia. Ella y su cuadrilla tratarían de rodearlos tomando otra vereda que llevaba al mismo punto que la que ya seguía Hiroshi.

Tuvieron que abandonar los caballos en un segmento en el que era ya imposible que el animal pudiera seguir el paso, era demasiado grande para lo que iban a hacer. A pie y pegando la espalda a la ladera caminaron por el delgado borde acortando la distancia yendo casi en vertical y no serpenteando el cerro.

Los pequeños derrumbes de las pisadas de los caballos les llenaron la cabeza y los uniformes de tierra y algunas piedras los habían llegado a golpear pero sin ningún percance grave, quizás sólo una herida pero nada escandaloso. En el último tramo, unos doce metros hacia el fondo, prácticamente se dejaron rodar por la pendiente. Estaban bastante magullados pero íntegros y con sus armas listas para recibirlos.

Kuvira ordenó colocarse en posición y poner las bayonetas a los fusiles. Realizaron una formación escalonada con quince hombres al frente y dos relevos con casi el igual número de soldados. Apostó otros a los costados que dispararian a discreción para guiar al contingente a su encuentro.

Las pisadas no tardaron en oírse y la proximidad de los mercenarios los puso alertas. Esperaron con el dedo en el gatillo hasta el momento justo en que aparecieran y los acribillaran.

—

Los divisó a lo lejos pero no pudo dar la orden de parar a tiempo, los soldados que los seguían ya tenían a su gente corriendo loca por librarse de ellos que fueron a dar directamente a su destrucción sin apenas darse cuenta. Hiroshi reaccionó y desvió su camino entrando a la maleza y corriendo tras los arbustos, sólo unos cuantos que estaba cerca de él hicieron el mismo quiebre.

De todos los hombres que llevaba consigo apenas diez lo seguían aún. Estaba rabioso de la furia y desesperado como un animal herido dando sus últimas zarpadas para protegerse.

—

La primera línea disparó y los que estaban a la vanguardia fueron al suelo muertos o heridos. Cuando la segunda línea relevó más cuerpos cayeron. Kuvira vio cómo un grupo se había desprendido y tomado la maleza para perderse entre los árboles.

Corrió a toda prisa ordenando a unos que estaban cerca de ella que la siguieran, así se pusieron a salto de mata en la persecución.

Tenía que darles alcance, pero sus piernas no eran tan rápidas como las de los caballos aunque estos ya estuvieran más que acabados. Disparo a uno de los mercenarios y el cabello trastabilló y se dio contra un árbol deteniendo su escapé. Con presteza brinco sobre el animal y lo espoleó para que volviera a andar. Con dificultad y resoplando el caballo volvió a ponerse en pie, ya echaba espuma por la boca y sabía que no resistiría mucho más antes de caer muerto por el esfuerzo.

Hundió con fuerza sus botas en los costados y el animal dio lo último de él. Corría dando bandadas pero sin detenerse como si el mismo espíritu de Kuvira le infundiera fuerza para seguir adelante.

Un par de ramas de algunos árboles le arañaban la cara y los brazos haciendo que su uniforme, ya de por sí maltratado, acabará casi en jirones. Pero nada la iba a detener no, ahora que estaba tan cerca y aunque su cuerpo estaba al límite con todos los dolores por sus recientes heridas, nada le importaba. Estaba en las mismas condiciones que el caballo que montaba, quizás por eso el animal seguía adelante impulsado por esa misma determinación.

Lo vio próximo y aunque su vista estaba borrosa por el sudor y la sangre vacío lo que quedaba de balas en su pistola esperando que alguna le diera al cuerpo que corría delante de ella. Dio seis disparos y sólo uno golpeó el objetivo. Las corvas del caballo de Hiroshi comenzaron a sangrar y el animal cojeo y se derrumbó junto con su jinete cayendo contra el suelo en un sonido sordo y la exclamación de dolor por el golpe.

Llegó hasta él con el último aliento de su propio caballo que cayó de igual manera entre espasmos que contraían su cuerpo y la espuma de su boca se tornó roja por los pulmones colapsados del animal. Ella misma se llevó su parte al caer a tierra. Se abrió una herida en la frente cuando su cara golpeó una roca del suelo. El golpe la sacó de balance y perdió todo sentido de la percepción y el espacio, no lograba enfocar la imagen a su alrededor.

La adrenalina era tanta que en el exceso estaba provocándole una taquicardia y la opresión en su pecho y su tórax la estaban matando. Le zumbaban los oídos y casi no escucho las pisadas que venían hacia ella. Era un arrastrar de pies que denotaban que la otra parte estaba impedida también, aunque no a su nivel. Busco con sus manos su otra pistola pero no la halló en su sitio, en la caída debió de haberse perdido, pensó en su sable pero no le dio tiempo de llevar la mano hasta la empuñadura.

—Si me voy al menos tendré el gusto de acabar contigo antes —reconoció la voz temblorosa como la de su suegro y aunque sus ojos aún no le permitían despejar toda la bruma debido al golpe supo que le apuntaba con una pistola directo a la cabeza.

—

La caída le había provocado a Hiroshi un esguince en la pierna, sobre su rodilla, cuando el animal recargó su peso sobre su costado yendo al suelo. En la aparatosa volcadura el animal rodó sobre él pero no le provocó ninguna otra herida de gravedad y el arbusto donde cayó amortiguó el impacto, sin embargo el cansancio de la persecución y la tensión y el estrés lo habían atontado y le costó poder reincorporarse.

Sentía que los segundos se habían vuelto horas, aunque sólo habrían pasado unos cuantos minutos. Busco alrededor al responsable y halló a Kuvira tirada junto a un caballo agonizante, ella misma se veía en esa misma situación y no pudo resistir la tentación de ir y acabar con ella de una vez por todas.

Camino con dificultad aguantando el agudo dolor que su vieja rodilla le daba. Tardó un poco en llegar pero cuando estuvo de pie junto a la comandante disfruto con antelación lo que planeaba hacer.

Sacó una pistola que aún mantenía en su funda en su cinturón y le apuntó directo entre los ojos. Pudo ver que las pupilas de su nuera estaban dilatadas y se movían nerviosas de un lado a otro, como si tratara de ver algo que no podía. No le dio importancia y con su aliento cansado y el tremor de su voz le habló.

—Si me voy al menos tendré el gusto de acabar contigo antes —jaló el martillo del arma y presionó el gatillo.

Sólo que el disparo no fue a dar sobre el cráneo de Kuvira, sino a un costado.

Hiroshi había sido arrollado por un cuerpo que no logro reconocer en un principio pero forcejeaba con él por hacerse del control de la pistola. Fue allí cuando se vio reflejado en los ojos azul zafiro de Korra y gritó de frustración.

—

La morena estaba más entera físicamente que el viejo administrador y realmente no le costó mucho poder arrebatarle el arma y cambiando los papeles ahora era él quien era amenazado de muerte.

Tenerlo a su merced doblegado y como un animal herido y moribundo era lo que había deseado por todo ese tiempo en que planeó llevar a cabo su venganza contra aquel maldito hombre. Podía simplemente deslizar su dedo por el percutor y hacer que toda su ponzoña dejará de existir. Estaba perdida en el éxtasis de la victoria y en el deseo feroz de destruirlo con sus propias manos y vio el miedo en los ojos de Hiroshi.

—¡Korra detente! —oyó apenas como un zumbido lejano la insistente voz de Kuvira—. ¡No lo hagas! —la escuchó más clara esta vez pero aun así no renunciaba al premio que tenía enfrente—. No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con la sangre de este imbécil —Korra no se retiró aún, acariciaba el gatillo deseosa de presionarlo pero Kuvira la estaba deteniendo.

—¡No! —vociferó en alto—. Él debe pagar por todo, su vida me pertenece —Hiroshi volteo a mirar a Kuvira suplicando por su vida a la mujer a la que había estado a punto de matar segundos antes.

—Lo sé, pero Asami jamás te perdonaría que matarás a su padre a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho —escuchar el nombre de la mujer que amaba pareció hacerla volver a sus cabales momentáneamente y titubeó pensando que tal vez la comandante tenía razón.

—¡Argh! ¡Te odio Kuvira! —exclamó y sin dejar de apuntar se levantó de encima de Hiroshi que respiro aliviado.

—El sentimiento es mutuo —dijo a modo de respuesta y ella resopló con eso—. Estás haciendo lo correcto.

—Asegurate de que llegue al paredón —bajo el arma y volteo a mirar a la otra mujer.

—

Todo sucedió con excesiva rapidez. Un mercenario de Hiroshi apareció de la nada a un costado suyo y con una escopeta apuntó a Korra y disparó. Apenas pudo responder estorbando para hacer que su arma se balancera haciendo que el disparo que saliera del cañón se desviara, sólo que no fue suficiente.

Un grito de dolor retumbó y la morena cayó retorciendose con la pierna derecha practicamente destrozada por la bala.

Kuvira en su instinto, ignorando todo su dolor y las limitaciones de su cuerpo, desenvainó la espada del costado de su cinturón y cortó el brazo del tipo para después atravesarlo con ella sin ninguna compasión.

Aprovechando la confusión Hiroshi rodó tratando de escapar a rastras pero la militar fue más rápida y sin pensarlo demasiado lanzó su sable que se clavó en su espalda perforándole hasta el pecho.

No analizó sus acciones hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Si de algún modo su corazón aún albergaba alguna esperanza de que Asami la perdonará realmente y pudieran tener una oportunidad esta se había esfumado como la vida de su padre se esfumaba en ese momento. El hombre se convulsionó ligeramente para detener cualquier movimiento segundos después. Lo único que podía oírse eran los gemidos de agonía de Korra a quien también se le estaba yendo la vida.

Un charco de sangre se comenzaba a dibujar alrededor de su pierna, en su muslo, donde podía verse la carne viva pulsante de líquido rojo y con el hueso expuesto horriblemente sobre el músculo destrozado. No había tiempo que perder ni lamento que hacer. Debía apresurarse. No podía permitir que la morena muriera también aunque su parte irracional y egoísta se lo pidiera a gritos. Perder a las dos cosas que Asami más amaba no le ayudarían en nada a ella para recuperarla.

Como pudo corrió hasta ella y quitando su chaqueta envolvió la pierna realizando un nudo fuerte y con un palo que tomó del suelo lo acomodo dentro realizando un torniquete alrededor del muslo para cortar la circulación y evitar que siguiera perdiendo más sangre.

Las lágrimas se presentaron en el rostro de la morena a causa del intenso dolor. Con fuerza enterraba los dedos en la tierra tratando de asirse a algo tangible y no dejar que sus sentidos le nublaran la conciencia. Podía sentir como la reacción de su cuerpo la estaba orillando a perder el conocimiento. Quizás fuera la falta de sangre lo que le estaba provocando eso o el impacto de ver su carne destrozada. Había recibido balas antes, pero nada realmente grave o que pusiera en riesgo su viva. Sólo habían sido pequeños encuentros o roces con la muerte pero ahora podía verla de pie junto a ella o tal vez sólo estuviera alucinando.

—¡Quedate conmigo! —Kuvira la tomó del rostro tratando de hacerla volver de donde quiera que su lebtebla estaba llevando—. Tienes que vivir, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes dejar que Asami sufra tu pérdida otra vez.

—Seria tan conveniente para ti —dijo apenas en un susurró que emergió de su garganta.

—Bueno si aún puedes increparme no estás tan mal —la militar pudo sentir el estremecimiento del cuerpo de la morena y viendo a su alrededor busco una forma de sacarla de allí.

Pero para su suerte, los únicos medios yacían muertos por el cansancio y la pelea. No había nada más que aquel par de caballos. Con desesperación gritó pidiendo auxilio y Korra se puso inquieta.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí y vas a regresar con Asami, ¿de acuerdo? —con las pocas fuerzas que la morena poseía la tomó del cuello de su camisa y la hizo voltear a verla.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Kuvira la miró por un instante regresando su vista al entorno—. ¿Puedes dejarme morir y nadie te culpara de esto?

—Eres idiota si piensas que puedo hacer eso —bufó molesta—. Mi conciencia no me lo permitiría y no puedo dejar que la mujer que amo sufra por una idiota que no lucha por volver a su lado.

—Eres tú la idiota, si yo estuviera en tu lugar te dejaría morir aquí —le reviró sin entender del todo lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tuviste la oportunidad pero evitaste que Hiroshi me matara —traer el nombre de su suegro le recordó lo que acababa de hacer y se sintió mal.

—Tal vez las dos somos unas idiotas —concluyo Korra al ver de reojo el cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre—. Lamento que tuvieras que hacer eso.

—¡Ja! Creo que es todo menos tu lamento. Al menos podrás decirle que no fuiste tú quien se ensucio las manos con su muerte —quiso sonar como si aquello no importará pero salio con demasiado rencor que incluso Korra no pudo ignorarlo.

Iba decirle algo pero la militar se levantó de su sitio y pudo ver la silueta de sus amigos, Mako y Bolín llegaban. Había aguantado bastante y aunque Kuvira le seguía repitiendo que debía resistir, las fuerzas la estaban abandonando y una vez que los chicos la tomaron para trasladarla se permitió relajar su cuerpo y permitir que la oscuridad cerrará sus ojos.

— o —


	25. Chapter 25

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__Tengo muchos feels enfrentados en este capítulo, el cual por cierto debía servir como final, sólo que ya no lo fue, en parte este fue una mezcla de los tres finales que tenía planeados para esta historia y no me había decidido por ninguno. El fic va a continuar al menos por otros cinco capítulos, más quizas. Tal vez me odien un poco cuando lo terminen de leer o tal vez no, así es la vida._

— o —

Los jóvenes hermanos se acercaron a ellas y con prisa Mako tomó a Korra de entre sus manos. El relevó le permitió descansar un poco y dejar que su cuerpo se liberará un poco de la tensión por el estado de la chica. Kuvira se derrumbó sentándose sobre la tierra y Bolin, dejando un instante a su hermano, se aproximó poniendo una manos sobre su hombro.

—¿Está bien comandante? —no se molestó en levantar la vista para verse reflejada en esos ojos verdes llenos de genuina preocupación, sólo se dedicó a mirar las piedras y la tierra en el suelo sin tener ningún ánimo para nada más.

—He estado mejor —dijo ante el tacto insistente de la mano del chico sobre su hombro—. Lleven a Korra al hospital en los cafetales, es el sitio más próximo y donde podrán hacer algo por ella —al fin levantó la vista y dirigiéndole una mirada cansada a Bolín le pidió de forma tácita que la dejara.

—¿Va a estar bien? —el chico sabía que sus preguntas podían ser demasiado tontas, pero no por eso debía dejar de hacerlas, ni hacer caso omiso viendo el estado de su superior.

—Tengo que estarlo —le ofreció una sonrisa que más bien pareció una mueca extraña—. Anda vete, llevenla pronto, yo estaré bien.

Dicho esto, casi a empujones alejó a Bolín y este reticente le hizo caso aunque en su interior se debatía en irse o no. Al final opto por dejarla ante la insistencia porque se fuera. Kuvira los vio marchar presurosos quedándose sola por unos minutos.

Se echó hacia atrás acostándose cuán larga era y estirando sus doloridos músculos miró el cielo a través del follaje de los árboles a su alrededor. No había más ruido que el de su pesada respiración y algunas voces lejanas que de pronto rompían la quietud.

—¿Piensas quedarte allí a esperar tu patética muerte? —el sonido de esa voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y con sorpresa busco al autor de aquella pregunta.

—¿Baatar? —lo vio de pie junto a ella sonriendo con esa descaradez que le caracterizaba, se talló los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo mal debido al golpe que había recibido en la cabeza pero la imagen no se iba—. ¿Estas vivo o he muerto ya? —el de gafas rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro —dijo cuando terminó de reírse de ella—. Sólo estoy de paso para recordarte que aún no puedes dejar de luchar —con dificultad se incorporó quedando sentada—. Me encantaría tener a mi mejor amiga conmigo pero aún no es tu tiempo. Deja de lloriquear y levántate —extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse.

De alguna forma parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y todo sonido que antes podía oírse simplemente se había mudado. Ni siquiera su respiración parecía emitir sonido alguno. Estando de pie frente a frente con Baatar nada más parecía suceder. Su amigo miró hacia un lado, siguió el camino de su mirada y se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida de su suegro.

—El perro ha muerto —con desprecio se refirió a él y eso le afligió un poco—. No debes preocuparte por eso, ella lo entenderá tarde o temprano.

—Maté a su padre —dio unos pasos y arrodillándose junto a él volvió a sumirse en las sombras—. Su única familia.

—Era algo que debía suceder. Nunca fue un buen hombre, estaba corrompido por la ambición —Baatar se puso a su lado agachándose con ella.

—He perdido todo lo que me importaba en esta vida, ¿qué sentido tiene seguir adelante? —golpeó con furia el suelo con su puño desquitando toda su frustración.

—Tienes que averiguarlo —alzó los hombros—, si te quedas aquí nunca sabrás si las cosas podían mejorar o terminar de irse al traste, ¿quien lo sabe? Yo no lo sé, tú no lo sabes, sólo tienes la esperanza y ella es la que te va a dar la fuerza para lo que vendrá.

Kuvira resopló chocada por esa contestación que no le decía nada. Se levantó y sacó su espada del cuerpo de Hiroshi y sin mucho cuidado limpio la hoja de la sangre.

—Cuida a mi madre y sobre todo cuida de mi hermana —sintió el toque frío en su espalda y al voltear a buscar a su amigo este se había ido.

Los sonidos regresaron, podía oír perfectamente las voces en la distancia llamándola y las pisadas que se aproximaban. De nuevo el dolor volvió a ella después de la breve tregua que tuvieran pero esta vez no dejó que ese dolor la volviera a tirar.

—¿Comandante? —un soldado se acercó a ella de forma vacilante.

—Informe al teniente que el objetivo fue encontrado y eliminado en defensa propia —detrás de aquel soldado otros más llegaron—. Es necesario que dispongan el cuerpo y lo entreguen a la morgue del pueblo de donde procede —intento caminar pero cada paso era una agonía, el dolor se había acrecentado ahora que la calma venía, suspiro queriendo llenar sus pulmones de aire sólo que una tos se apoderó de ella casi provocando que se ahogara.

El soldado dio un paso adelante y la sostuvo al ver su mal estado, ella se recargo en su brazo para después alejarlo. No podía permitir que la vieran vacilar de esa manera.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —le repitió pero aquel hombre no quedó muy convencido sólo que no dijo nada—. Traigan mi caballo, debo regresar a la hacienda. Que el teniente se haga cargo de las pesquisas.

Aquel soldado se apartó para cumplir con la orden. Kuvira trastabilló un poco antes de llegar hasta un árbol donde recargó su cuerpo en la espera. Vio como los otros militares disponían de los cadáveres y cerró los ojos no queriendo ver la imagen del padre de Asami.

Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre aunque no sabía a quién pertenecía. Podía ser suya, de Korra, del hombre aquel al que había matado con su espada o de Hiroshi. ¿Cuánto tiempo más debía seguir llenándose las manos de sangre? Ahora que la primera parte de su tarea estaba cumplida, tendría que servir a Iroh y seguramente seguiría cargando con la vida de más personas en su conciencia.

—Comandante su caballo —ella asintió y tomando las riendas del animal lo montó.

No dijo nada más, pasó junto al teniente y este la saludo pero no se detuvo a hablar con él. Ya había dejado las indicaciones y confiaba en que Pai Lee hiciera su trabajo. Tenía más urgencia por ir a la hacienda que por cualquier otra cosa.

—

Tanto Opal como Asami estaban nerviosas yendo de un lado a otro de la casa y el jardín. La llegada de los heridos, tanto campesinos como soldados, las había puesto intranquilas. Opal había querido obtener información de la situación pero no obtuvo gran cosa. Simplemente que habían salido en persecución de Sato y no sabían más allá de eso.

Por su parte Asami se había mantenido ocupada atendiendo a los recién llegados. Si bien los soldados habían montado su propia tienda para atender a sus heridos, tenía bastante trabajo con los campesinos. Estos se mostraban recelosos de la presencia de los militares debido al encuentro que tuvieran. La situación era tensa y sólo una fina línea mantenía las cosas bajo control aparente.

La joven Beifong caminaba por la entrada principal para calmar sus nervios y ser la primera en enterarse de las noticias que llegarán, de esa forma fue que ella recibió a Kuvira cuando esta apareció por el horizonte. Ciertamente no se le veía bien y eso la puso aún más inquieta de saber que había sido de Korra. Temía lo peor ya que sólo un par de soldados la acompañaban y no había rastro de la morena o los hermanos.

—¡Kuvira! —la llamó en cuanto la tuvo a distancia y ella fue a su encuentro—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —la militar bajo de la montura agarrándose el tórax y Opal le ofreció su mano al ver que se tambaleaba levemente.

—Está hecho —dieron unos pasos hasta una banca donde se sentó junto con la chica—. Hiroshi a muerto, yo lo maté —dijo con culpa—. Me iba a matar y a Korra también. Ella está grave —al escuchar esas palabras, Opal sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.

—¡Maldito hombre! —exclamó con odio—. ¿Donde esta Korra? —quiso saber con urgencia.

—Mako y Bolín se la llevaron al hospital de los Cafetales, es el lugar más próximo donde podían atender sus heridas —de haberse quedado a recibir atención en el pueblo o en el campamento era casi seguro que perdiera la pierna, por esa razón les había pedido a los chicos que la trasladarán hasta ese lugar.

—Debo ir de inmediato —la chica se levantó buscando irse en ese momento pero Kuvira la detuvo agarrando su brazo.

—Espera —le pidió—, debes llevar a Asami —aquello fastidio a Opal que ni disimulo ni un poco su reacción—. Sólo dame unos minutos para que hable con ella y le diga lo que pasó con su padre.

—¿Por qué? —cruzó los brazos de mal humor—. Deja de preocuparte por esa mujer que no te ama.

—Deja de hacerlo tú también —le devolvió también molesta y la otra chica se aguanto las ganas de contestarle.

—Apresúrate —a regañadientes aceptó esperar y la acompañó hasta la entrada de la casa Mayor.

—

Un niño había ido corriendo hasta el patio interno buscándola para informarle de la llegada de la patrona. Asami de inmediato dejo lo que estaba haciendo dejándolo encargado a alguien más y fue a su encuentro. La imagen de Kuvira siendo ayudada por Opal le sentó mal. No sabía definir si era porque estaba herida o porque estaba celosa. La segunda opción era demasiado egoísta y disipó ese pensamiento.

En otro momento ella habría corrido a sus brazos llenándola de besos y preguntas sobre su bienestar, pero ahora sólo se quedó inmóvil viendo como Kuvira caminaba hacia ella con pesar. Tenía ganas de abrazarla, de ser ella quien la ayudará y de curar sus heridas sin embargo se estaba deteniendo. Apretó sus dedos, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano para no sucumbir al deseo de acercarse más de lo debido.

—Asami —la joven Beifong había dejado de ayudarla y se retiró al ver a la otra mujer—, señora Asami —se corrigió ante la familiaridad del primer saludo—, debo hablar con usted.

Ella sólo movió la cabeza, sintiéndose incómoda al oír la manera sería en que le hablaba. Kuvira camino en dirección a su despacho con su esposa siguiéndola de cerca. Una vez que estuvieron a solas se armó de valor para decirle lo que había sucedido.

—Tu padre a muerto —fue directo al grano, no había forma fácil de decirlo y entre más pronto lo hiciera más pronto ella la odiaría por eso y podría seguir adelante—. He sido yo quien ha tomado su vida cuando intentaba escapar después de casi matarme —pudo ver cómo su rostro se descomponía en un mar de lágrimas y su corazón se estrujó—. Korra está grave, recibió una bala de uno de los hombres de tu padre. Ya he dispuesto lo necesario para que tú y Opal vayan a verla.

—¿Mataste a mi padre? ¿Cómo pudiste? —la recriminación fue como un puñal que se clavaba en su pecho y simplemente bajó la cabeza avergonzada con lo sucedido.

—Decir que lo lamento no es suficiente —desvió sus ojos para no seguir mirando—, no puedo resarcir mi error y aún cuando tú padre no fuera el mejor hombre, se que no tenía el derecho de tomar su vida de esa manera.

—No, no tenías porque hacerlo —el enojo estaba presente en su voz y Kuvira pudo sentir el dolor de la mujer que amaba y la impotencia de ser ella la causante de él—. Creí que lo llevarías ante la justicia y que ellos lo juzgarían.

—Decirte cualquier cosa sonaría como excusa y no tengo perdón por eso —los sollozos se hicieron más grandes y prefirió guardar silencio.

—¡Era mi padre! —gritó con rabia—. No debías haberlo matado, no tú… tú menos que nadie… yo… yo te odio… ojalá nunca hubieras aparecido en nuestras vidas —Asami sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero la pérdida de su padre le estaba cegando y estaba arremetiendo contra Kuvira de forma cruel, lo pudo ver en la manera en que la otra mujer parecía empequeñecer ante sus palabras.

—Lo sé, lo siento —se mordió el labio—. Yo trataré de…

—No, no quiero nada de ti, sólo desaparece de mi vida, marchate, vete lejos, no quiero volver a verte nunca más —dicho esto Asami abandonó el despacho dejando a Kuvira.

Opal estaba afuera esperando, había oído toda la discusión, era inevitable no hacerlo cuando los gritos de la chica había sonado por todo el lugar. De mala gana la miró cuando salió y Asami no estando de ganas para aguantarla rompió la tregua que habían establecido tácitamente.

—Ni se te ocurra decir una palabra, tú y tu familia han destruido todo lo que yo amaba —se fue sobre ella, prácticamente desquitandose—. No tienes ningún derecho de ver a Korra y no quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Quien te crees que eres para prohibirme algo a mi? —Opal le respondió en el mismo tono agresivo e iba a lanzarse sobre Asami cuando Kuvira la detuvo.

—¡Dejala! —la sostuvo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban—. Está afectada por la muerte de su padre —la chica se revolvió pero Kuvira no la soltó.

Asami las dejo en el pasillo. No quería saber nada más. Salió al patio y buscando a uno de los jornaleros le pidió le consiguieran un caballo, sin embargo los soldados que venían acompañando a la comandante fueron hasta ella para hablarle.

—Señora —uno de ellos le ofreció el caballo que traía Kuvira—, estamos listos para partir en cuanto lo desee.

Vio al negro corcel y quiso despreciarlo sólo que su deseo de alejarse lo más pronto posible ganó y aceptó al animal.

Malika llegó corriendo hasta donde Asami estaba y al ver su rostro triste la abrazó. Ella se limpió las lágrimas de su cara.

—Debo ir con Korra, Malika —se puso a su nivel y suavizó su voz—. Deberás quedarte y portarte bien —la niña se negó rotundamente.

—No, iré contigo —la pequeña se aferró a su cintura.

—Es peligroso, lo mejor es que me esperes aquí —le dio una pequeña sonrisa para calmarla pero ni así la niña soltaba su agarre.

Una de las señoras que cuidaban los niños del campamento llegó en ese momento y ayudó a Asami para hacer que la niña la dejara ir.

—¡No quiero! —la pequeña comenzó a llorar haciendo una pataleta.

—Por favor, volveré pronto, no tienes de qué preocuparte —acaricio su cabello antes de que la otra mujer se la llevara.

La pequeña Malika quedó llorando y aunque le dolía tener que hacer eso no podía cargar con ella en ese viaje. Subió al corcel negro y partió a buscar a Korra.

— o —

El berrinche de la pequeña se hizo eco por donde la mujer que la cuidaba la llevaba. Kuvira la vio y reconoció a la pequeña. Después de dejar a Opal, que también estaba haciendo tremenda pataleta, se aproximó a la niña.

—¡Hey! ¿Te acuerdas de mi? —le habló y la niña dejó de llorar lo suficiente para asentir—. ¿Quisieras ayudarme a curar mis heridas? —le ofreció para distraerla y hacer que dejara de llorar.

Eso pareció funcionar y tomando su mano la llevó hasta la tienda médica donde le dieron los auxilios. La niña se había tomado en serio su papel y pasaba el agua y las gasas a la persona que limpiaba la sangre y aplicaba los puntos a las heridas que su piel presentaba. Al menos por un rato Malika estuvo distraída con ella.

—

Era ya pasada la tarde cuando arribaron a la ciudad de los Cafetales. Habían andado a buen paso a pesar del cansancio de los caballos que ahora irían al establo a descansar y a tomar una buena comida para restablecerse, igual que los soldados que ya estaban bastante ajetreados por el ir y venir.

Encontró a Mako y a Bolín en el interior del hospital esperando a que terminaran de intervenir a la morena. Por lo que le dijeron estaban tratando de rescatar su pierna del trauma causado por el calibre de la bala. El daño había sido bastante considerable, les dijo el médico después cuando fue a informarles, por lo que aún había altas probabilidades de que tuviera que amputarse si esta llegaba a infectarse. Se había corregido la hemorragia y tratado de acomodar el músculo dañado y el hueso se había fisurado con unas esquirlas que llegarán hasta él. Sería una recuperación larga y dolorosa y al menos por un buen tiempo debía permanecer en cama y con la pierna inmóvil.

—

—¡Hola! —la morena la saludo en cuanto la vio cruzar la puerta aunque el saludo salió algo flojo.

—¡Hola! —la chica se acercó hasta ella y con su mano retiró algunos mechones de su frente sudorosa—. Quédate quieta —le pidió al ver que quiera incorporarse para recibirla—, estoy aquí y ni me iré a ningún lado.

Korra sacudió la cabeza y Asami acuñó su rostro entre sus manos depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Aquel gesto reconfortante la hizo calmarse. Se sentía bien, sin embargo pudo ver en sus ojos esmeralda una tristeza que no se podía disimular aunque Asami lo estaba intentando.

—¿Has hablado con Kuvira? —extendió su mano hasta su mentón haciéndola mirarla cuando intentó desviar la cara.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dijo tajante, aquello debía ser tormentoso si se negaba a tocar ese tema.

—¿Te ha dicho ya lo de tu padre? —no espero respuesta y continuó al ver su rostro compungido ante la mención—. Detesto tener que decir esto, pero me salvó la vida, realmente lo hizo.

—No Korra, ella mató a mi padre —rodó los ojos aún molesta y retirándose un poco.

—Tu padre intentó matarla, si no hubiera aparecido ella sería la que estaría muerta, por no decir que yo también —recordar el instante en que el tipo aquel le disparara le causó escalofrío.

—No quiero escuchar nada al respecto —se levantó y le dio la espalda no quiera seguir oyendola.

—De acuerdo, está bien —dijo para tranquilizarla.

—Lo siento, pero es que a pesar de todo, él era mi padre —unas gotas rodaron por su mejilla y se abrazó a sí misma tratando de darse consuelo—. Malo o bueno, era mi única familia —se mordió el labio inferior para no decir el nombre de su esposa frente a la morena—. ¿Qué clase de hija sería si no me lamentará de su muerte?

Korra palmeo la cama donde estaba invitando a Asami para unirse a ella de nuevo. La recibió rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la chica lloró sobre su hombro.

—

Los días pasaron uno detrás de otro hasta acumularse casi dos semanas. Asami había permanecido junto a Korra mientras está estuvo en los Cafetales. Malika se les unió días después cuando Mako la llevó. La niña estaba feliz de ver de nuevo a Asami y a Korra, se la pasó casi todo el tiempo hablando y jugando con la morena haciendo más agradable el tiempo en que debía estar en aquel lugar.

Los hermanos la visitaron en dos ocasiones, ambos habían estado ocupados reubicando a toda la gente que estaba volviendo a sus hogares, si los tenían y los que no, se les estaba consiguiendo. Su padre también la visitó y estuvo con ella un par de días antes de tener que irse para continuar con ese trabajo. Korra se sentía como un lastre al tener que estar en cama mientras los demás estaban activos haciendo el trabajo duro. Asami la animaba y la presencia de Malika la ayudó a distraerse y eso fue algo bueno en su recuperación. Le frustraba el hecho de que tendría que estar así por lo menos un par de meses antes de que empezara a intentar caminar de nuevo.

Era pasado mediodía cuando los hermanos llegaron de visita ese día, aunque no venían solos. Con ellos venía también Tonraq, Opal, Kuvira y un hombre joven de tez oscura que vestía un hábito de monje al que no conocía, junto con una comitiva de soldados escoltandolos. Verlos a todos ellos se le hizo extraño a Asami que en ese momento estaba con Malika afuera del hospital después de ir a comprar algo de comida.

Los jóvenes hermanos se acercaron a ella para saludarla, así como el padre de Korra. Atrás se quedó Opal y Kuvira con el hombre de piel oscura. La militar camino hacia Asami con el chico siguiéndola y Opal se mantuvo en su lugar sin querer pasar.

—Señora Sato —le habló Kuvira con seriedad y el modo frío en su voz la hizo enojar pues de inmediato volvió el rostro para no verla—, es necesario que hable con usted un instante —los chicos y el hombreton se dieron por aludidos y las dejaron a solas, Bolín tomó a la pequeña y la llevó con él.

—No hay nada de lo que tengamos que hablar —le contestó de forma cortante.

—Aun hay algo que debemos dejar en claro antes de que me alejé de usted definitivamente —el orgullo de la chica no le permitió mirarla, se mantuvo distante.

—Sea lo que sea, no estoy interesada en ello —el desprecio y el odio en su voz la hizo dudar, sin embargo Kuvira siguió adelante.

—Si no quiere tener más tratos conmigo lo entiendo, por esa razón he traído al señor Kai —el chico de tez oscura hizo una pequeña reverencia presentándose—. Él hara las funciones de nuevo administrador —escuchar aquello removió el dolor en su pecho por su padre.

—Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo buscándole un reemplazo a mi padre —reclamó airadamente—, ¿me ha encontrado un reemplazo a mi también? —se mordió los labios en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca.

Esa última parte había estado de más, eso lo sabía y se lamentaba por no haber tenido filtro y quedarse con ello. Las mejillas de Kuvira se tiñeron de rojo debido a la molestia que supuso ese improperio, tuvo que usar todo su control para no contestar a esa afrenta y sólo se limitó a seguir con lo que debía decir.

—Cualquier detalle que desee aclarar puede hacerlo con él ya que además se encargará del tema del divorcio y la parte que le corresponde —no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y la dejó.

La militar iba echando chispas enojada por el comportamiento de la mujer que en algún momento dijo que la amaba. Se fue refunfuñando hasta llegar donde los otros esperaban para entrar a la visita con Korra.

En cuanto llegó todos pasaron a verla. La morena se sorprendió de verlos allí reunidos. Su padre la abrazó y los chicos la saludaron alegremente, sólo la militar se mantuvo al margen.

—¿Esta todo bien? —preguntó cautelosa pasando su mirada por cada uno de los presentes y leer en sus expresiones que estaba sucediendo, aunque todos parecían contentos, sólo Kuvira desentonaba con ellos.

—Si, claro que si hija —Tonraq le respondió y los hermanos sacudieron la cabeza—. Hemos venido a petición de la señora Kuvira para informarte de la situación.

La morena guió sus ojos hasta la figura de la comandante quien por cierto vestía su nuevo uniforme con el logo del general Iroh al igual que Bolín. Mako permanecía de civil a diferencia de ellos dos.

—Todo va conforme —la militar comenzó a hablar—, tu padre, yo y el nuevo administrador hemos empezado a repartir equitativamente las tierras que Hiroshi —trago saliva al pronunciar su nombre— obtuviera de manera fraudulenta, así como también he otorgado parte de la fortuna de mi padre para pagar los daños a las familias afectadas. Todo ese dinero fue producto de años y años de negocios abusivos y mal habidos así que no me pertenece.

—Espera, espera, ¿renunciaste a tu herencia? —aquello sorprendió a la morena.

—No a toda realmente —suspiro, había tenido que renunciar a cosas más importantes que sólo un puñado de dinero—, estoy dando lo justo a los que les fue arrebatado en primer lugar —en ese momento el joven de tez oscura entró en la habitación—. Él es el nuevo administrador —se lo presentó a Korra—, su nombre es Kai.

El chico hizo una reverencia y el hábito no paso desapercibido para la morena. Parecía una buena elección.

—Encantado de conocerla —la saludó con una sonrisa jovial—, estaremos tratando mucho hija de Tonraq.

—Puede llamarme Korra —le dijo y él asintió.

—Tu padre seguirá siendo el capataz de la hacienda, al menos hasta que uno nuevo lo releve —Korra miró con extrañeza a Tonraq y este la sacó de sus duda.

—Los campesinos han formado un grupo de defensa y me han nombrado su representante —le explicó —, quieren evitar que en un futuro alguien más desee arrebatarles sus tierras y el fruto de su trabajo.

—Papá, esa es una gran noticia —la morena extendió sus brazos y felicitó a su padre, aquello sí que era algo bueno para la gente.

—Yo estaré por aquí un tiempo ayudando con eso —Mako dijo queriendo ser partícipe también.

—Eso es excelente —aunque estaba contenta, se sintió un poco, también quería ser útil y ayudarlos.

—Cuando estés mejor espero quieras unirte a nosotros —su padre percibió su tristeza y la animó diciéndole aquello.

—Nosotros iremos a la capital —Bolin saltó para no quedarse atrás y contarle a Korra lo que iba a hacer—. El general Iroh nos ha dado un lugar en su ejército en la nueva empresa que está tomando, vamos a recorrer todo el país.

Aquello fue todavía más extraño, cualquiera que supiera un poco de política conocía la larga enemistad entre Suyin y Iroh. El que Kuvira se embarcará junto al general sólo podía interpretarse como traición. Eso le preocupó y busco en Mako algún indicio que explicara lo que su hermano decía pero el chico no supo o no quiso decirle nada.

—Bolin —la comandante le llamó la atención y el chico dejó de hablar—, recuerda que es un tema de estado.

—Lo siento comandante —se cuadro dando un saludo militar.

—¿Qué hay de la caballería y de la presidenta? —dijo enfadada la morena.

—Servimos a la nación y procuramos el bienestar del pueblo, daremos estabilidad y unión a los estados para que esté sean un lugar mejor para vivir —esa respuesta no la hizo cambiar su cara, era como si Kuvira repitiera un discurso aprendido de antemano—, eso no ha cambiado, pero no es el tema que hemos venido a tratar. Bolín y yo partimos esta tarde y he querido que estés al tanto —dijo apartando la plática del asunto—. Si nos disculpas debemos irnos.

—Solo queda una cosa comandante —el chico le recordó señalándole el bolso de su chaqueta y Kuvira recordó el otro asunto por el que venía.

—Cierto Bolín —busco entre su uniforme y sacó un papel que le entregó a la morena que no supo de que se trataba—. Esta es tu baja temporal del ejército, para que puedas recuperarte sin presiones y te tomes el tiempo necesario para decidir qué es lo que deseas hacer después.

Korra leyó el documento y en efecto allí se notificaba de manera oficial su baja por incapacidad y dejaba abierto su regreso a las filas del ejército hasta que estuviera recuperada.

—No sé que decir —la chica se quedó sin palabras y Kuvira palmeo su hombro.

—Tu negocio ahora es mejorar y cuidar de Asami —sonrió y Korra pudo ver la tristeza debajo de esa sonrisa.

Dicho eso, Kuvira salió y Bolín detrás de ella.

—¿Por qué de pronto es partidaria de Iroh? —miró a Mako volviendo al tema que le preocupaba.

—Según lo que mi hermano me dijo, es el precio que ha tenido que pagar para que Iroh le permitiera usar sus tropas —eso no le gustó para nada a Korra.

—

Asami se había quedado con Kai, el joven con el hábito le estaba explicando lo que iba a proceder en cuanto al asunto del divorcio y la herencia de su padre.

—Los bienes que su padre poseía, así como el dinero en sus cuentas de banco fue confiscado por el ejército del general Iroh —no le estaba prestando mucha atención porque después de todo no le interesaba ese tema o más bien le resultaba pesaroso—, para ser devuelto a los campesinos. En suma, la herencia se ha vuelto nada.

—¿Qué dice? —no entendía muy bien pero si era así, eso significaba que no tendría ni una sola moneda para vivir ahora que se separaba de su esposa.

—Son malas noticias, sin embargo la señora Kuvira ha logrado rescatar una parte que ha sido condonada en favor suyo, además de la dote que pagará por cuenta del divorcio que han acordado —dijo satisfecho sólo que ni así Asami cambio su semblante.

—¿Supongo que debería estar agradecida por su benevolencia? —no sabía que le enojaba más si el hecho de que Kuvira abogara por ella con la herencia de su padre o que siguiera adelante con el divorcio.

—¿Eh? Bueno, estaré en comunicación con usted para darle los detalles —hizo una reverencia y siguió los pasos que el resto dieran al interior del lugar.

La chica se quedó rumiando su mal humor caminando alrededor del patio un buen rato para calmarse y al ver a Opal que la miraba con desaprobación se acercó a ella para pelear. Quería sacar su enojo de alguna manera.

—Realmente no entiendo lo que estás haciendo —la chica Beifong le dijo en cuanto la tuvo cerca—, Kuvira te ama y tu solo la alejas y te vas con otra.

—Kuvira mató a mi padre —Opal rodó los ojos al oír esa cantaleta.

—Era eso o que las mataran a ellas —dijo de forma chocante—, pero eso no te importa evidentemente así que estarás contenta de obtener lo que quieres y que Kuvira se vaya lejos de ti y probablemente nunca más vuelvas a verla.

—No, no me importa, ella me engañó con tu madre cuando dijo que me amaba sólo a mí —eso hizo exasperar a la otra chica que se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Superalo o ¿vas a negar que también tuviste tus morreos con Korra? —se cruzó de brazos retándola a decir algo respecto a eso.

—No, no lo voy a negar —dijo enfadada—. Sólo que siempre detuve a Korra cuando ella quería algo más.

—Hay que ser zorra —susurro para ella aunque no lo suficientemente bajo para que Asami la oyera.

—Y tu arrastrada buscando la atención de alguien que no te ama —la cólera lleno a Opal que estaba a punto de irse sobre Asami pero vio a Kuvira salir del hospital y se contuvo

—Bueno, Korra es historia vieja conmigo y es tiempo de pasar a otra cosa —la miró desafiante y con ganas de joderla por su insolencia —, quizás un apuesto comandante del ejército sería un buen candidato para meterla en mi cama ahora que es libre y tiene el corazón roto, no creo que me cueste trabajo —alzó una ceja sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Opal debemos irnos, el tren partirá pronto —Kuvira llegó hasta ellas con Bolín a su lado, vio la situación tensa entre las dos pero no quiso intervenir cuando Asami la fulminó con esos ojos esmeralda y sólo hizo una escueta reverencia de despedida sintió que decir algo estaba de más.

—Nos vemos —sacudio la mano y fue a tomar el brazo de la militar dándole una última mirada de desprecio.

Se podría decir que Asami estaba echando humo de manera literal. Quería ir y apartar a esa mujer Beifong de su esposa pero se detuvo de hacer aquello. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Se sentía celosa y por ende posesiva. Sin embargo comprendía que las cosas entre ellas dos estaban muy mal, la había perdonado por su desliz con Suyin pero no lo había superado, como tampoco lo hacía con la muerte de su padre a pesar de que entendía las razones. Solo era que no podía ir tras ella cuando tenía a Korra y esta estaba en la situación que se encontraba, herida y esperanzada en su amor por ella. Se sintió una mala persona por eso. Debía enterrar lo que sentía o llegó a sentir por Kuvira, eso estaba terminado, y debía concentrarse en amar a Korra.

"¿Pero porque siento que estoy haciendo lo incorrecto?", se dijo a si misma. "Es horrible que si estoy con Kuvira piense en Korra y si estoy con Korra piense en Kuvira."

Se quedó afuera un buen rato, debía calmarse antes de volver con la morena, si lo hacía era porque su corazón estaba allí y sin embargo sus pies comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la estación de trenes.

El lugar se veía lleno de vida, personas iban y venían, tanto civiles como hombres uniformados del ejército que corrían para abordar el ferrocarril que estaba a punto de partir. Asami anduvo por el andén buscando a Kuvira pero no la vio por ningún lado. El tiempo se le iba cuando observó al último soldado subir a uno de los vagones cuando la máquina pito anunciando su salida.

Corrió para alcanzarlo pero no fue suficiente el furgón del final abandonó la estación con ella desilucionada por no llegar a tiempo y encontrar a la mujer que amaba. Las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro y las dejo fluir libremente. Se quedó plantada en ese lugar hasta que el ruido de la locomotora se perdió en la lejanía.

"Quizás es el destino. Mi sitio ahora es al lado de Korra." Se dijo para consolarse y ni así podía aliviar la pena en su pecho.

—

—Opal date prisa, debemos ir al vagón reservado —Kuvira la apuraba desde los escalones de entrada al carro del tren con bastante impaciencia.

Seguía molesta con la chica por lo que fuera que hiciera para que Asami estuviera como estaba cuando la vio a la salida del hospital.

—Ya voy, deja de presionar que también quiero irme de aqui y no regresar nunca más —le hizo la señal para que avanzara y dejara de molestarla.

—Entonces no te atrases, Bolín ya está abordo —le dijo y entró en el vagón sin esperarla más, echó un último vistazo a la estación y entró lanzando un deprimente suspiro final.

—Dramática —esa actitud le exasperaba a la chica y tuvo suerte de que Kuvira no la escuchara.

Ella también echó una última mirada y se quedó helada al ver a Asami llegar a la estación. La militar se había metido al carro del tren y Opal se debatió entre ir y decirle que estaba Asami allí o ignorar el hecho. El gusano del odio pico con mayor fuerza y simplemente la ignoró aprovechando para alcanzar a Kuvira y distraerla para que no volviera a mirar la estación.

— o —


	26. Chapter 26

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__Lamento la espera tan larga, no es excusa pero he tenido algunos días difíciles y otros días sin inspiración alguna para tomar el celular y ponerme a escribir. Sin contar que me lleve el susto cuando por torpeza extravíe el celular y con el se fueron las historias que tenía escritas. Aunque gracias a la hoja de texto de google docs no los perdí. La nube respaldo los documentos y no hubo más daño que mi celular perdido, y el gasto que vino con eso. En fin._

_Me había trabado con este capítulo, tanto que me lo salte y escribí el siguiente y lo terminé pero no podia publicarlo sin subir este primero. No quedó como quisiera pero quedó. Ahora espero que esto me ayude a seguir adelante y escribir más capítulos sin tanto problema._

— _o —_

Las cosas habían permanecido tranquilas, la calma y la rutina sucedieron a la tempestad. La gran mayoría se había acostumbrado al nuevo orden, incluso Korra. La situación casi se había normalizado para ella. Aunque se le dificultaba un poco realizar algunas tareas, la gran mayoría las hacía casi sin problemas. Recientemente había vuelto a montar a caballo a pesar de la preocupación de Asami sobre su salud. Al principio le costó bastante dolor, sudor y lágrimas volver a ponerse en pie e intentar caminar, ahora tenía que hacerlo ayudada con un bastón y eso le molestaba demasiado. Se sentía inútil teniendo que ir a todos lados con él, así que deliberadamente lo olvidaba en ocasiones, lo que le ganaba un regaño por parte de Asami.

La relación entre ellas era buena a grandes rasgos, aunque Korra percibía que Asami no era del todo feliz y eso la preocupaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo. Al principio la chica lo justifico con el tema de la muerte de su padre y el luto que guardaba por él, sin embargo Korra la había descubierto llorando en algunas ocasiones sin que ella le diera una razón convincente del porqué, la excusa de su padre era menos creíble cada día y sabía muy bien quien era la causa de todo ello.

El fantasma de Kuvira seguía presente.

A veces Korra reflexionaba si la comandante había tenido ese mismo problema cuando Asami estaba con ella, porque ciertamente era algo con lo que no sabía cómo lidiar y estaba pasándole factura con su relación. Sin mencionar el hecho de que no habian profundizado su relación de nuevo, más allá de algunos besos o muestras de afecto amistosas no habia pasión. Al menos no de parte de Asami.

La morena podía sentir que algo faltaba a pesar de la felicidad que creía tener estando al lado de la mujer que amaba. La tenía y no la tenía al mismo tiempo. La melancolía y la tristeza de la chica eran cada día más insoportables para ella, y es que Asami no le permitía acercarse cuando estaba así para tratar de reconfortarla. Eso fue mermando su confianza y la frustración por el dolor en su pierna la hacían montar en colérica impotencia y se arriesgaba a hacer cosas que no debía por su condición y acababa lastimándose. Aunque había procurado nunca desquitarse con Asami no pudo más cuando supo que la chica se había negado a firmar los papeles del divorcio con Kuvira.

Aquel día pelearon, marcando un punto de ruptura en su relación a pesar de los esfuerzos de cada una por sacar adelante la situación.

— o —

_Seis meses después de la muerte de Hiroshi…_

—_¡_No me importa lo que me ofrezca! —dijo airadamente Asami al joven administrador que tuvo que aguantar la descarga de frustración de la mujer—. Ni todo el dinero que pueda poseer me va a hacer cambiar de opinión. ¡Me ofende con sus palabras, señor! —no apartó su mirada de Kai que se revolvió en su asiento detrás del escritorio de su despacho en la hacienda.

Despacho que había pertenecido a Hiroshi antes que él. Regresar a la casa Mayor le había revuelto el estómago al recordar a su padre y a Kuvira y todos los momentos que había compartido con ambos en esa casa.

—Señora… ehm… Sato —trastabilló al referirse a ella por su apellido de soltera—. Únicamente estoy entregando el acuerdo que la comandante Kuvira ha tenido a bien ofrecer. Él cual es, por cierto, muy generoso. ¿Qué caso tiene el negarse a firmar el divorcio que usted misma ha solicitado? —eso hizo que las mejillas de Asami se tiñeran de rojo por la indignación que sentía y sin más, le aventó los papeles que le había entregado.

—No voy a darle explicaciones a usted, ¡señor! —quería contenerse pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo—. De ninguna manera voy a firmar si Kuvira no está presente —se levantó del asiento dispuesta a salir del lugar—. Es mi matrimonio. ¡Mi vida! No un contrato cualquiera que puede deshacer enviando a un mensajero. ¡Merezco algo mejor que eso!

Dicho aquello dejó el despacho sin mirar atrás. El joven administrador suspiró exhausto, tendría que ir a la capital y tratar el tema con la comandante si es que la encontraba aún allí. De acuerdo a la última vez que había hablado con Kuvira, estaría por poco tiempo en la capital, pues constantemente se movilizaba por los diferentes estados del país para ver asuntos de gobierno. Al final, después de mucho pensarlo decidió hablar con Korra para ver si ella podía hablar con Asami y resolver esto de una buena vez. Era urgente que quedará finiquitado el divorcio o él pagaría las consecuencias.

— o —

—Se que es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte —Kai había encontrado a Korra en el campo junto a su padre Tonraq, estaba ayudándolo con el trabajo y el administrador se había acercado a ella para tratar el delicado tema a solas—, sin embargo hay algo que debo discutir con usted.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere Kuvira? —le preguntó de forma hosca, a Korra no le gustaba mucho tener que hablar del matrimonio de Asami y menos con uno de los empleados de la comandante aún cuando fuera el pretendiente de su amiga Jinora.

—¿Sabrá que hoy me reuní con la señora Sato para hablar del... divorcio? —dudo un poco en sí era o no una buena idea acudir a Korra, después de todo la chica lo veía con muy mala cara y sentía que corría un peligro más inmediato con ella que lo que pudiera pasarle posteriormente.

—Eso lo sé, ¿hubo algún problema? —la morena quiso saber, pues después de todo le interesaba el asunto, pero no estaba siendo nada amable con el chico.

—Bueno… —meditó un poco el cómo abordar el tema con delicadeza y no perder la cabeza por ser el mensajero—. La comandante envío los documentos con el acuerdo de divorcio, ofreciendo un buen trato, la remuneración total de la dote que acordará con el difunto señor Sato, una parte proporcional de las ganancias de la hacienda como pensión vitalicia para la señora, así como un par de propiedades adicionales a la que ya habita actualmente —Korra frunció el ceño con más fuerza a medida que el administrador hablaba, le molestaba el hecho de que Kuvira pudiera ofrecerle tal cantidad de dinero como si aquello fuera cualquier cosa y se sintió humillada por la humildad de su origen y lo poco que podía ofrecer a la mujer que amaba.

—¿Qué problema hubo? —volvió a decir enojada, ya se imaginaba la respuesta pero no sabía si quería oírla o no.

—La señora Sato se ha negado a firmar —dijo sin dar más rodeos, vio a la chica y por la cara que tenía podía ver que su paciencia estaba el límite tratando de contenerse mientras oprimía con fuerza el puente de si nariz.

—¿Y quiere que la convenza de hacerlo? —soltó casi con un gruñido y Kai desistió de seguir adelante ante su reacción tan brutal.

—Bueno, era una sugerencia —tragó saliva con dificultad—. La comandante está atendiendo asuntos importantes del gobierno y será muy difícil que ella venga a la hacienda como lo desea la señora Sato, al menos en el corto plazo —Kai sudo frío ante la mirada asesina de la chica y recordó las muchas historias que Jinora le había contado de ella—. Esto podría prolongarse por mucho más tiempo y...

—No diga más —Korra lo calló—, veré qué puedo hacer.

Lo despidió sin mucho preámbulo bastante enojada y salió enseguida hecha una furia rumbo a la casa que compartía con Asami. No quería seguir esperando a que ese divorcio estuviera resuelto. Ya tenían muchos problemas así como estaban como para tener que seguir aguantando esa situación. Quería a Kuvira fuera de sus vidas ya.

— o —

—¿Por qué no quieres terminar con esto de una buena vez? —llegó del campo a la casa casi derribando la puerta sobresaltado a Asami que estaba en el interior.

La joven esposa había llegado de su entrevista con el administrador de Kuvira hacía poco tiempo y aún estaba recuperándose del altercado que había tenido con esté sobre el divorcio. El ver a la morena en ese estado la alteró un poco así que trato de calmarse y buscar una manera de no pelear con ella por ese tema.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le dijo Asami aunque ya sabía a qué se refería—. ¿Has vuelto a salir sin llevar tu bastón? Sabes que eso te provoca malestar cuando no lo usas —la reprendió para desviar el tema, sin embargo Korra no permitió que hiciera eso y permaneció mirándola seriamente.

—Kai me ha dicho que te negaste a firmar el acta de divorcio. ¿Por qué? —la chica sólo desvió la mirada tratando de pensar una excusa pero simplemente no tenía ninguna o quizás la morena no lo entendería, la espera solo exasperó más a Korra—. ¿Es que aún la amas? —la furia inicial de su tempestad pareció suavizarse para pronunciar esa pregunta que sonó más a una súplica con un dejo de reclamo.

—Te amo a ti, eso lo sabes —miro esas pupilas azules y vio cómo se transformaron de la tristeza a la furia en un segundo de nuevo avivando su tormenta.

Korra no podía seguir soportando lo que decía Asami, así que al fin explotó, como un huracán, con todo lo que llevaba guardado desde hacía un tiempo y no había querido hablar.

—¡¿Por qué me mientes de esa manera?! ¡¿Por qué dices que me amas cuando evidentemente eso no es cierto?! —gritó sin medir el volumen de su voz—. Te niegas a separarte de ella, ¿es por qué aún la amas? ¿Sigues guardando la esperanza de que vuelvan a estar juntas? —Asami sacudía la cabeza enérgicamente negando a cada pregunta de la chica morena y sus ojos se anegaron con lágrimas sin derramar—. ¿Te arrepientes de haber terminado atada a mí? Porque si es así puedes irte cuando gustes, no quiero ser una maldita carga para nadie —la frustración se había apoderado de la morena arremetiendo fuertemente sin compasión en ella o en Asami.

—¿Pero qué dices? —intentó acercarse a Korra pero esta la rechazó empujándola hacia atrás, el movimiento hizo que la morena se tambaleara por el pobre equilibrio que tenía al estar apoyada sobre un pie debido al dolor que le aquejaba sobre su otra pierna—. Mira como te pones, no vuelvas a decir eso. Te amo, de eso nunca debes tener duda... Te amo Korra —volvió a insistir pero de nuevo fue rechazada, Asami pudo ver el dolor en los ojos azules de Korra, no era solo un dolor físico, le dolían ellas dos, en lo que se estaban convirtiendo.

—Tal vez me amas o crees que me amas pero a ella también la amas, ¿no es verdad? —se llevó una mano al muslo apretándose fuertemente el músculo que se contrae con el exabrupto buscando algún tipo de alivio. Solo que no era suficiente, en este momento nada era suficiente para aplacar su dolor.

—Ven siéntate, te estás acalambrado de nuevo —le ofreció amablemente el asiento de la sala para conciliar un poco entre ellas pero la morena no hizo caso.

—¡Respondeme! —le gritó nuevamente rechazando tajantemente la ayuda y Asami perdió al fin los estribos dejándose arrastrar por el vendaval.

—¡¿Qué deseas que te diga?! —respondió retóricamente en tono de reproche—. ¿Quieres saber si la amo, si quiero volver a verla y regresar a su lado? Bueno —tomó aire mirando fieramente a Korra, no sé iba a guardar las cosas, no esta vez—, sí, la amo. ¿Tanto como te amo a ti? ¡No lo sé! Son amores diferentes. ¡Sí quiero volver a verla! Pero no para regresar a su lado. Simplemente no puedo hacerme a la idea de que tenga que firmar un maldito papel y todo lo que hubo entre ella y yo terminé como un mero trámite burocrático —la furia inicial fue mermando poco a poco y sus ojos empañados amenazaban con desbordarse al fin—. Creo que me merezco más que eso… lo que teníamos merece más que eso.

Se dejó caer derrotada en una de las plazas de la sala con una Korra que ahora la veía con más comprensión, aunque aún seguía molesta y dolida por oírla decir que amaba a Kuvira. Aunque podía entender la razón, la morena no podía seguir allí, no de esa manera. Ella también estaba mal herida y no podía darle el consuelo que Asami quería o necesitaba o siquiera era de ella de quien lo quería. Dio la media vuelta y regresó al campo yéndose lo más lejos que pudo.

Anduvo hasta donde sus lágrimas dejaron de derramarse y sus ojos quedaron secos por un momento. Las dos podían amarse pero era evidente que ese amor no era suficiente para la otra y viceversa. Al final acabó en casa de su padre y se quedó con él por un par de días. No se sentía en condiciones para mirar a Asami a la cara y necesitaba pensar muchas cosas.

— o —

Algunos días pasaron después de la pelea donde Korra no dejo de pensar en la mujer de labios rojos. Se había refugiado en casa de su padre huyendo de sus sentimientos y de Asami, pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacer eso por siempre. La amaba demasiado, la había deseado tanto que ahora que estaba con ella no era suficiente. Ambas habían pasado por tantas cosas y conocido a otras personas que dejaron su marca en ellas que ahora eran personas completamente distintas, tan distintas que no podía reconocer a la Korra entusiasta, alegre y bulliciosa que era cuando niña. Asami tampoco era la niña dulce y tierna que la esperaba por las tardes para jugar, esa niña que al verla se iluminaban sus ojos esmeralda y participaba de sus travesuras poniendo de cabeza a todas las sirvientas de la hacienda.

Se armó de coraje y decidida a encarar la situación fue a buscar a Asami. Debían resolver sus problemas y tratar de que a pesar de sus actuales diferencias siguieran adelante luchando por el amor que sentían por la otra.

—Asami lamento lo que pasó —comenzó a hablar en cuanto quedaron en silencio en la sala donde fue recibida la morena. No quería perder el tiempo ni andarse con rodeos—. Me deje llevar por mi frustración y dije cosas que no debía.

Un pequeño resoplido salió de los labios de la chica y cambió el semblante duro a uno más suave al ver la sincera disculpa de la otra mujer.

—Yo… yo también debo disculparme contigo —relajó el cuerpo pues pensó que Korra querría seguir discutiendo pero no era así—. Las cosas se salieron de control y entiendo que te incomode el tema sin embargo es algo que debo hacer, qué necesito hacer —"siento que aún tengo cosas que aclarar con ella sobre lo nuestro" pensó, sólo que no lo externó a la morena para evitar una confrontación de nuevo.

—Lo entiendo Asami, es simplemente que los celos me ganan la batalla —agacho la cabeza apenada, le era difícil tener que admitir aquello—. Me vuelvo loca de pensar que ames a Kuvira y que si la vuelves a ver quieras regresar con ella a pesar de haber matado a tu padre —se mordió la lengua al decir eso, sabía que era una bajeza usar ese argumento en contra de la otra mujer a quien consideraba su rival. No iba a perder a Asami.

—Tengo presente eso Korra, no tienes que recordarlo —regreso a su postura molesta y la morena supo que erró el tiro.

—Si… perdona —se rasco la nuca en señal de nerviosismo y miró a Asami con pena.

—Dejemos el tema por la paz —le dijo la joven algo ya cansada de tener que pelear con ella sobre su matrimonio y Korra asintio, ella también deseaba terminar con todo el asunto, no soportaba estar así con la mujer que amaba.

La morena extendió la mano para tomar la de Asami y después de un instante de vacilación correspondió entrelazando sus dedos níveos con los tostados de Korra pactando una tregua momentánea.

— o —

_Ocho meses después de la muerte de Hiroshi..._

—¡Mako, amigo! ¡Que gusto verte! —el joven hermano había llegado de visita al pueblo después de meses de haberse ido a la capital y la morena lo recibía con gusto después de no haberlo visto todo ese tiempo.

—Es bueno verte a ti también Korra —le devolvió el efusivo saludo con un fuerte abrazo y un apretón de manos de camaradas.

—Tienes que contarme todo lo que has hecho y como te ha ido en este nuevo trabajo —lo invitó a entrar a la casa y se instalaron en la sala muy animados los dos por la grata sorpresa de volver a reunirse.

—Claro que sí, hay mucho de qué hablar —le dio una gran sonrisa y Mako pudo notar que Korra podía moverse más libremente a pesar de su lesión a diferencia de cuando se fue del pueblo meses atras, parecía que estar al lado de la mujer que amaba le había ayudado en su mejora—. Pero cuéntame primero, ¿cómo ha ido tu recuperación?

—Ha sido un poco difícil al principio, pero Asami me ha ayudado mucho —dijo un poco incómoda y eso no pasó desapercibido para el chico que vio su tribulación.

—¿Y que ha sido de ella? ¿Dónde está la mujer de tu vida? —la miró preocupado y Korra sólo atinó a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo, no sabía cómo explicarle la situación.

—Debe estar en el pueblo... en el hospitalito… las cosas han sido algo complicadas últimamente —exhalo el aire en sus pulmones con abatimiento apenas dando una sonrisa melancólica. Mako se sorprendió de ver el rápido cambio en el humor de su amiga.

—Pero si cuando me fui todo parecía estar muy bien entre ustedes. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? —los ojos ámbar del chico se fijaron sobre ella y Korra quiso desahogar todo lo que tenía con su mejor amigo pero aún se resistía a hacerlo. Le daba algo de vergüenza admitir frente a él que las cosas no le estaban saliendo según lo que ella esperaba.

—Pasó... pasó que las cosas nunca son como uno las espera —dijo con algo de amargura—. Sin embargo ahora no quiero hablar de eso... aún. Cuéntame todo acerca de la capital en su lugar, quiero saber todo lo que has hecho y que ha pasado por allá —cambió su tono a uno más interesado y entusiasmado desviando el tema de su fallida situación sentimental.

—La jefa Lin me ha hecho su segundo al mando en la policía de la guardia —se mostró orgulloso y Korra le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro, en el fondo envidió un poco la buena suerte de su casi hermano—. Me acaba de poner a cargo de la seguridad de la presidenta y voy a necesitar gente de confianza y con experiencia para ayudarme —la morena alzó ambas cejas con sorpresa ante la invitación tácita en las palabras de Mako.

—Espera, estás diciendo que… —el chico asintió.

—Nadie mejor que tú para ayudarme con esto. ¿Te interesaría regresar al servicio? —aquella petición le hizo latir el corazón de forma acelerada.

La morena extrañaba la vida militar aunque no quisiera admitirlo de buena gana, la verdad era que se aburría sobremanera estando en el campo arreando ganado o checando la cosecha y a los jornaleros. Ansiaba algo más emocionante que le permitiera salir de esa rutina en la que había caído y que le asfixiaba más que su mala movilidad con la pierna.

—Eso sería… ¡Genial! Pero, Lin es la nueva jefa, yo deje ese puesto de forma voluntaria… —titubeó y presionó su pierna recordando el por qué no había vuelto.

—Lo sé, hablé con ella y por eso vine aquí —Mako le dio una palmada en el hombro para darle ánimo—. Tal vez es muy pronto para que puedas regresar a tu cargo anterior, si así lo desearas, sin embargo puedes hacer las veces de un asesor, por así decirlo, y retomar el ritmo poco a poco.

—¿Eso qué significa? —el chico sonrió ante la duda de la morena.

—Que más vale que me digas que si aceptas y pongas ese culo tuyo oxidado a trabajar en lo que se que te gusta hacer —Korra se rascó la cabeza aún indecisa pero el ver el entusiasmo de su amigo la animó un poco—. No me iré de aquí sin llevarte conmigo —finalizó el chico diciendole que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

—Mako yo… —hizo una mueca pensando que decir—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Claro que sí! —terminó aceptando la proposición.

—No esperaba menos —se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y Korra dejó que por un momento la emoción de una nueva tarea, un nuevo propósito, la contagiará de alegría.

—Necesito salir de aquí y hacer algo productivo conmigo —aunque pensó en Asami, no quería dejar ir esta oportunidad, las cosas no estaban bien y quizás un cambio de aires le ayudará a aclarar la situación y que ambas pudieran arreglar sus problemas.

—Hay mucho trabajo por hacer —Mako se cruzó de brazos adquiriendo una pose seria para hablar más formalmente de la situación actual—. La jefa Lin está inquieta, al igual que la presidenta, Kuvira a estado yendo y viniendo por los estados presionando a los gobernadores para unirse a su bando, para apoyar a Iroh —el rostro preocupado del chico hizo ver a Korra que las cosas en la capital debían estar muy tensas como para que Lin Beifong la buscará a ella siendo que en este momento no tenía casi presencia en el ejército.

—¿Realmente Kuvira se ha puesto en contra de Suyin? —dijo escéptica, ambos sabían del trato que la comandante había hecho con Iroh y lo inevitable que era una confrontación con la presidenta, todo eso por Asami y por salvarlos a ellos.

—No lo sé, pero Opal la acompaña y tristemente también mi hermano —se lamentó eso último, no le agradaba el que Bolín siguiera a la comandante en esa misión—. He hablado con él y le he pedido que regrese a la guardia conmigo pero se ha negado, dice que tiene una deuda con Kuvira y no la va a dejar hasta que haya sido saldada.

—Me sorprende que Opal también esté con ella cuando antes se aborrecían —frunció el ceño molesta de oír eso, sabía las motivaciones de Bolín, ¿pero de Opal? No terminaba de comprenderlas.

—Pues hay rumores de que hay algo más entre ellas, chismes de la corte —eso terminó de arruinar su humor, aquello le golpeaba el ego en lo más profundo.

—No lo creo, Opal no le haría eso a su madre y Kuvira menos aún, son sólo habladurías —sentenció de forma tajante la morena desacreditando esas habladurías.

—Sea lo que sea, la influencia de Iroh está creciendo demasiado y la jefa teme que pueda levantarse contra la presidenta —Korra asintió dándole la razón. Sin duda haría lo necesario para ayudar a su amigo y a la jefa Lin y evitar lo que sea que se estaba formando.

—No hay tiempo que perder entonces —dijo presta la morena—, alistaré todo para que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible.

—¿Asami vendrá con nosotros? —preguntó Mako sin querer volviendo a poner el dedo en la llaga de la morena, tragó saliva.

—Hablaré con ella, pero creo que aceptara, Asami también tiene asuntos que resolver en la capital —el chico no dijo nada más al ver el enojo presente en las fracciones de su amiga.

Ya hablarían de eso con más calma después.

— o —


	27. Chapter 27

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__Este capítulo va sobre Kuvira y lo que ha hecho este tiempo, al menos la primera parte. Ahora que lo leo de nuevo, me siento contrariada por poner a Kuvira en esta situación._

— _o —_

—¿Es en serio? —exclamó Opal al entrar en la habitación, encontrándose a Kuvira arreglándose el uniforme frente al espejo mientras detrás de ella había un desorden de botellas sobre una mesa.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —le respondió de mal humor, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto del whiskey que había bebido la noche anterior.

—Es desastroso tener que aguantar tu carácter cuando tienes resaca —puso sus manos contra la cintura reprobando su conducta—. ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar de torturarte de esa manera?

—¿De cuando acá te importa a ti lo que me pase? —alzó una ceja viéndola de soslayo y regresó a terminar de abotonarse la chaqueta.

—Tienes razón, me importa un cacahuate lo que te suceda, pero no así lo que pueda pasarle a mi familia porque no te concentras en lo que debes hacer —se acercó a ella colocándose entre su cuerpo y el reflejo del espejo, quitó sus manos del peto y comenzó a arreglarlo ella.

—También es mi familia y me preocupo por ellos —se justificó retirando las manos para dejar que Opal terminara de arreglar su casaca.

—¿Sigues molesta por lo de tu divorcio? —soltó sin rodeos, la miró directo a los ojos para ver su reacción y Kuvira sólo la ignoró—. Se que esto es doloroso para ti, pero debes acabar con eso. No puedes seguir casada con ella si vamos a llevar a cabo el plan que tenemos —terminó de acomodar la chaqueta pero se demoró dejando sus manos en la base del cuello de la militar acercándose sugestivamente—. Al menos tuviste la decencia de quitar el olor del alcohol —tomó el cuello de la chaqueta y la jalo plantando un beso áspero sobre sus labios.

Kuvira no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que sintió los dientes de Opal morder su labio inferior con fuerza. La chica la besaba con furia y rabia adueñándose de su boca. La militar buscó la forma de apartarla.

—Espera Opal —ante su negativa la menor volvió a morder con más fuerza dejando una fina línea roja como marca—, esto no puede pasar, no de nuevo. No voy a hacerle eso a tu madre, ya te lo he dicho.

—¿Hacerle qué? —la miró con dagas en los ojos, con el odio profundo dentro de ellos—. No pensaste en ello la otra noche —agarro las manos de Kuvira y las llevó a su cintura para después envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Dime que no lo disfrutaste? —la militar desvío la mirada avergonzada al recordar su deliz.

—Había bebido demasiado y tú te metiste a mi cama —Opal dibujo con su pulgar la mandíbula afilada de Kuvira y con una mueca en su rostro, algo parecido a una sonrisa en su boca, recibió con buen agrado el estremecimiento de la otra mujer.

—Y en ese momento no protestasté por ello —sintió un apretón en su cintura que la recorrió hasta sus caderas para que después la mujer mayor la apartara bruscamente de su lado.

—No Opal, tenía demasiado alcohol encima… yo no sabía lo que hacía —se dio la vuelta alejándose.

Su mente estaba siendo bombardeada por imágenes confusas de esa noche. Poco recordaba, sin embargo, su mente le daba lo suficiente para saber lo que había hecho.

El momento en que Opal ofreció sus besos y sus caricias para sanar sus heridas. ¡No! En realidad no lo había hecho para eso, no para sanar sus heridas, sino para abrir nuevas que opacaran el dolor de las anteriores. Los besos no eran de amor, eran besos cargados de odio y rencor, eran caricias duras y ásperas que buscaban herir más profundo, no era hacer el amor, era odio, resentimiento mezclado con sexo y alcohol.

Recordaba las palabras de Opal aquella noche mientras se quitaba la ropa. "No lo hago por ti, lo hago para vengarme de mi madre, para vengarme de Korra y de la mujer que me la quitó."

No había tomado conciencia hasta días después de que todo sucedió. Mientras se miraba al espejo y veía las huellas persistentes de sus uñas sobre su espalda y hombros, los moretones en su cuello y pecho, así como la hinchazón en sus labios por las mordidas recibidas. No hubo amor, ni remotamente esperaba eso, solo había resentimiento y desesperación, el deseo de destruir al otro para no sentirse tan miserable.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que había dejado atrás su pueblo, a Asami en realidad, cuando recibió el mensaje de su nuevo administrador. El mensaje donde le decía que su esposa se negaba al divorcio. Al principio no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un brinco de alegría al pensar por un segundo que Asami la amaba aún y por eso se negaba a la separación, pero siguió leyendo el contenido del mensaje para saber qué sólo lo hacía porque quería verla a la cara cuando tuvieran que firmar su divorcio, para restregarle lo feliz que era con otra y lo mucho que la odiaba por haber matado a su padre. Eso la llevó a lo más profundo de su desolación, a las entrañas de su infierno personal de donde Opal la saco para llevarla al suyo.

— _Flashback —_

_Acababa de leer la carta que Kai le había enviado, ni bien la dejó sobre la mesa se vio llevada por una fuerza mayor que la controló guiandola hacia la vitrina de donde tomó una de las botellas de whiskey de su interior. La abrió y bebió con avidez su contenido buscando perderse en el dulce fuego del olvido que prometía aquel líquido ardiente. _

_Nunca había sido una persona que gustará de beber, ni siquiera en su tiempo como cadete lo había hecho a pesar de que Baatar le insistiera un par de veces. No era lo suyo. Pensó que jamás lo sería pero ahora el líquido se deslizaba por su garganta como si fuera agua y estuviera sedienta a morir. Tal vez fuera la incontable cantidad de veces que había visto a otros hacer lo mismo ante un desastre amoroso tratando de encontrar consuelo en una botella que parecía borrar todo recuerdo doloroso, por eso había comenzado a adquirir el hábito cada vez que tenía algún problema con Asami. No era la solución, pero era lo único que tenía para sobrellevar su miseria. _

_El amor no era algo fácil para ella. Primero Suyin, luego Asami, con la primera actuó con madurez quizás porque sabía que las probabilidades estaban en contra. Fue un amor juvenil, por admiración y deslumbramiento ante aquella mujer fuerte y decidida que estaba extinguiendo su llama tras la muerte de su esposo y ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera por lo que le prestó su fuerza para mantenerla y hacerla resurgir con mayor ímpetu. El final era inevitable y aunque en algún momento pensó que podía durar más tiempo, no fue así y tuvo que aceptarlo y superarlo. Dolió, claro que le dolió pero el final llegó de mutuo acuerdo consciente y aceptado. _

_Sin embargo con Asami las cosas fueron diferentes. Llegó a ella meses después de haber pasado un tiempo consigo misma sanado sus heridas por el amor de Suyin. Llegó en un momento en que pensó que todo lo importante se estaba yendo de sus manos al perder la última pieza de su familia, aún cuando nunca fue apegada e incluso odiara a su padre al inicio. Con ella se permitió bajar la guardia, dejarla entrar más profundo, ser vulnerable incluso más de lo que alguna vez pudo ser con Suyin. Quizás creyó ingenuamente que podía tener la familia que tanto deseo por años, una persona a quien amar y que la amara con la misma intensidad. Tal vez por eso dolía con mayor fuerza todo._

_Solo deseaba acabar con el dolor de su corazón mediante el efecto anestesiante del alcohol. Se sentía herida, impotente, furiosa y desolada. ¿Para qué quería verla Asami? ¿Para restregarle en la cara su felicidad con Korra? ¿Por qué carajos no firmaba el maldito papel de una buena vez y cada una seguía adelante con su vida? Eso era lo mejor. ¿Qué más quería de ella si no quedaba nada más que pudiera ofrecerle?_

—_¿Y si aún me ama y quiere verme por esa razón? —se preguntó en un intento desesperado de darle sentido a su amor no correspondido, a todo lo que habían pasado juntas y que no valía solo terminarlo de esa manera tan injusta._

_Se enjuago las lágrimas que habían brotado en algún punto de su embriaguez, empinó la botella buscando más pero ya no había líquido en su interior. Fue de nuevo a la vitrina y cogió una segunda botella de licor. _

—_No, ella lo dejó muy claro, no me ama y Kai dice que sólo es su requisito para firmar el divorcio —habló consigo misma en medio de la vacía habitación._

_El fuego de su estómago quemándola por dentro encendió su sangre y en un arrebato de furia arrojó la botella vacía, que aún estaba en su mano, contra la pared haciéndose añicos en un estridente sonido de destrucción innecesaria._

_El ruido producido pronto llamó la atención y Bolín y Opal acudieron rápido a su habitación en el vagón del tren donde viajaban. Ambos estaban hospedados en camarotes adjuntos al de Kuvira. La puerta se abrió de pronto entrando los dos al cuarto de golpe._

—_¿Qué rayos haces? —dijo Opal en cuanto la vio y observó el sitio desordenado._

—_¿Qué sucedió comandante? —el chico se puso a recoger los pedazos de vidrio del suelo con la preocupación en el rostro._

_Kuvira no les respondió, siguió bebiendo sin prestarles atención dándoles la espalda. Opal rodó los ojos ante su actitud pero noto la carta tirada, se acercó y la levantó para leerla. Rápidamente recorrió las líneas que escribiera el administrador y al acabar arrugó la hoja con enojo._

—_¡¿Cómo carajos se atreve?! —dijo sumamente molesta alzando la voz—. ¡Eres una imbécil si por esta razón te has puesto así! —le recriminó y Bolín le dirigió una mirada de descontento por dirigirse de esa forma a su superior._

—_¡Opal! —el chico la llamó por su nombre para que dejara los reclamos a un lado—. Eso no es necesario ahora._

—_¡Callate si no sabes lo que es eso! —le contestó al chico para después dirigir su atención a la comandante—. ¿Acaso vas a sentarte allí a lamentarte de la vida y lo malo que es que ella no te amé? —intentó arrebatarle el licor a Kuvira y Bolín la detuvo—. ¡Que patética eres! —le gritó mientras el chico trataba de contenerla._

_Las palabras de Opal la hicieron enojar nuevamente y la militar la encaró al oír su insulto._

—_¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera niña! —Bolin quedó en medio de las dos y con mucho esfuerzo trató de separarlas sin mucho éxito—. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo jodido que es esto._

—_Así es, y no por eso voy llorando por la vida como una niña idiota porque perdí mi juguete favorito —soltó para molestarla y herirla._

—_Sabes que es mucho más que eso, yo la amo, la amo demasiado, no es un capricho como lo tuyo con Korra —contraataco Kuvira enterrando el dedo en la llaga._

—_¡Vamos chicas! ¡No peleen, por favor! —Bolin aún permanecía en medio para evitar una confrontación física entre las dos._

—_Pues ve, anda, corre tras ella como es tu costumbre, arruina todo lo que hemos hecho para salvar a mi familia y a esa gente de tu pueblo de Iroh, sólo porque esa mujer te lo pide —escupió con ira—. ¿Acaso piensas que te verá, se va a arrepentir y te va a pedir que regresen juntas de nuevo? ¡No seas imbécil!_

—_Por supuesto que no —alzó las manos y dio un paso atrás dando una tregua a Bolín que respiro un poco—. Ella quiere el divorcio, eso lo deja en claro._

—_¿Entonces por qué haces esto? —Opal señaló la botella en la mano de Kuvira._

—_¡Porque me duele, todo esto me duele! —dijo con rabia—. El que muestre una buena cara y haga lo correcto, no me exime del dolor que siento por no tenerla conmigo, de que lo nuestro no funcionara… —dio un trago al licor—. Si por eso soy patética o una imbécil, dejarme serlo en paz._

_El chico la miró con pena, no le agradaba ver a la comandante de esa manera así que quiso ir y abrazarla pero Opal lo detuvo ahora. Kuvira seguramente lo rechazaría cruelmente y el chico no necesitaba eso cuando lo único que buscaba era consolarla, sin embargo Kuvira no quería consuelo, al menos no el de Bolin. Opal frunció el ceño, solo tenía ganas de golpear a la comandante hasta hacerla entrar en razón pero ni siquiera ella se sentía capaz de hacer algo. También estaba herida como la mujer delante de ella._

—_Dejala Bolín, si quiere ahogarse en alcohol que lo haga —jaló del brazo al chico y entre protestas por parte de él, los dos dejaron la habitación._

_Se quedó sola bebiendo, la botella dio paso a otra más, pues buena parte del contenido había sido derramado en la pequeña pelea. Fue hasta su cama y se recostó para dejar actuar el alcohol y así adormecierá su mente que no dejaba de pensar en Asami._

_Le era imposible olvidarla. _

_Los recuerdos, las memorias guardadas en su cerebro no dejaban de aparecer una tras otra. Momentos felices compartidos con la mujer que amaba y la dulce esperanza de que esos instantes fueran eternos, sólo que todos ellos habían pasado, ya no había más momentos hermosos que vivir con Asami. Ella la odiaba y sólo podía hacer lo posible por tratar de no seguir siendo un problema en su vida._

_Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos y en dejar que el alcohol hiciera su trabajo que no se percató de la presencia junto a la cama. Sintió un desnivel en el colchón y el peso de una persona subir sobre su cuerpo. Se sobresaltó e intentó incorporarse pero el cuerpo sobre el suyo se lo impidió._

—_¡Opal! ¿Qué haces aquí? —alcanzó a decir antes de la mano de la joven Beifong tapará su boca._

—_Te aclaro que esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago para vengarme de mi madre, para vengarme de Korra y de la mujer que me la quitó —pronunció despojándose del resto de su ropa sin ningún intento de seducción, casi lo hizo mecánicamente por compromiso. _

_Kuvira no se hubo percatado de la desnudez en las finas y torneadas piernas que rodeaban su cintura hasta que sus manos se posaron en las caderas de la chica. Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver los pequeños y delicados pechos ante ella. La piel clara e inmaculada de Opal se estremeció con el aire más frío de su alrededor y sus vellos se erizaron con él y con el tacto de los dedos ásperos de la comandante sobre sus caderas._

—_¿Estás segura de esto? —dijo con los evidentes rastros del alcohol en sus venas—¿Qué hay de tu madre? Yo no puedo hacerle esto —trato de resistirse pero el fuego del licor, el cuerpo caliente de la joven, la soledad y el desamor, así como el surgimiento de un extraño deseo de poseer a alguien más, le estaban colocando una venda en los ojos sin que opusiera resistencia. _

—_Mi madre no está aquí, estoy yo —sus manos comenzaron a retirar la camisa que Kuvira llevaba puesta—. ¿Acaso no quieres probar una versión más joven de una Beifong? ¿De mi madre?_

_La comandante guió las caderas de Opal sentándola en su regazo y retiró su camisa dejando al descubierto la piel de su torso. Hundió su cara en el cuello de la chica aspirando su fresco aroma ligeramente parecido al de Suyin, sólo que había un perfume de jazmín que preponderaba por encima de ese, aquel olor a jazmín le trajo el pasado con Asami a su presente y un insano deseo de acabar con la menor de las Beifong avivó el fuego del infierno en su interior. Las uñas de Opal se clavaron en su espalda arañando con fuerza mientras la comandante degustaba el sabor de su sudor en la base de su cuello. Había perdido ya cualquier uso de razón al percibir el aroma aquel que tanto le recordaba a la mujer que amaba. Se aferró a ese sentimiento y a pesar de no ser Asami, quiso engañarse pensando que era ella._

_El frío pronto se fue caldeando hasta que se convirtió en un calor insoportable. Calor que emanaba de las manos de Kuvira recorriendo sus caderas y sus muslos, subiendo hasta su espalda baja y golpeando y apretando sus glúteos cuando Opal hincaba sus dientes en el hombro de la mujer mayor._

_Las caricias eran duras, desesperadas como cuchillas afiladas que abrían la carne al tacto dejando la piel lacerada y palpitante por el trauma sufrido. Ambas estaban enfrascadas en una lucha de poder, de dominio y sometimiento en el que ninguna cedía ni un palmo de terreno. Ni palabras de consuelo, ni de amor existieron entre ellas._

—_¡Te odio Kuvira! —le dijo al oído después de lamer su cuello y finalmente mordió su lóbulo con fuerza._

_Aquello hizo enojar a la militar. Con salvajidad jaló el corto cabello de Opal para retirarla y con brusquedad la echó sobre la cama. Su pequeño y delgado cuerpo trato de oponer resistencia pero la fuerza de la mujer mayor la mantuvo aprisionada. Kuvira se acomodo entre sus piernas dejando que el peso de su cuerpo descansara sobre la chica empujando sobre un punto en específico. _

_Opal rodeo con sus manos el cuello de la militar ejerciendo presión con sus pulgares sobre su garganta. En un rápido movimiento tomó las muñecas de la menor y las llevo por encima terminando de apoyar su cuerpo sobre el suyo hundiendo su rostro entre su corto cabello._

— _Eres una tonta si crees que puedes ganarme —apretó dejando unas marcas moradas sobre las finas muñecas de Opal que respondió mordiendo sus labios para hacerlos sangrar._

_Subió sus piernas y se apoderó de las caderas de Kuvira que comenzaron un ritmo despiadado de fricción sobre su lugar más sensible. El daño que estaban haciéndose mutuamente parecía ser lo único que podían ofrecerse. Pequeños sollozos salieron de la boca de Opal y el ritmo subió de velocidad para hacerlos más sonoros. El agarre en sus muñecas se aflojo pues Kuvira decidió usar sus manos para que esos gemidos acrecentaran._

_Sin ningún cuidado hundió un par de dedos en su ya húmeda intimidad comenzando a jugar con el diminuto bulto hinchado que se erguía en busca de sus caricias agrestes. Opal aprovecho y sin perder el tiempo sus dolidas manos buscaron la espalda baja de la militar enterrando sus uñas de manera bestial llevando carne en su camino. _

—_¿Es todo lo que tienes? —Opal la desafío entre gemidos aferrándose a ella con fuerza._

_El cabello negro de Kuvira caía como cascada sobre su rostro perlado por el demoníaco calor que había en el ambiente. Estaban empapadas en el sudor de ambas. Gotitas corrían por la espalda de la mujer mayor que resbalaban al compás de sus movimientos de vaivén, su brazo entraba y salía con brutales empujes que la llevaban más profundo cada vez. Cada embestida era un grito que rompía la paz del lugar pero no pedían se detuviera, por el contrario pedía más de forma grosera al decir que no era suficiente todo aquello._

_Sus dedos se hundían en la cálida y húmeda cavidad que se convulsionaba presionando ferozmente casi como si quisiera romperle los huesos de lo apretado que era. Sin embargo eso en lugar de detenerla la impulsaba. Se apoderó con su boca de una de sus pequeños senos mordisqueando un pezón jugando a burlarse de ella cada vez que sus dientes probaban su delicada piel bronceada. Su lengua premiaba después de cada mordida y la saliva corría por su pecho dando un poco de alivio a su maltratada dermis. _

_Los pies de Opal acariciaban con fiereza las definidas pantorrillas de Kuvira subiendo hasta si trasero empujándola para que no parará, sus manos pasaron al rostro de la militar para hacerla subir y volviera a besarla. Kuvira protestó al ser privada del juego y gruñó en los labios de Opal. La chica podía sentir que estaba llegando al límite aunque no deseaba admitirlo. Sus dientes apresaron el labio inferior de la otra mujer y apreto hasta hacerlo sangrar, los besos adquirieron un sabor salado y metálico cuando la sangre se mezclo con la saliva de las dos. _

_Kuvira no se quejó de la tortura a su boca, por el contrario, aunque no podía decir que lo disfrutaba aquello le ayudaba a volver físico el dolor interno que la estaba partiendo. Sintió la tensión de las paredes de Opal y el fuerte espasmo que le siguió cuando la chica alcanzó el punto más alto de su placer._

_Opal hundió sus dedos en la cabellera negra de Kuvira y con desesperación vertió su orgasmo en la boca de la otra. El sabor de la sangre y el alcohol, el dolor de las caricias, el grito ahogado y la humedad que se derramó entre las piernas de la pequeña Beifong y su mano no fue suficiente para calmar la herida que la desgarraba por dentro. _

_Sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban y la respiración acelerada de Opal empezó a volverse lenta poco a poco. Los pequeños temblores y estremecimientos fueron menguando hasta que el cansancio las alcanzó por fin en los brazos de la otra._

_El alcohol y el acto sexual llano le permitieron dormir el resto de la noche. Durante esas horas de inconsciencia no supo nada más hasta que sus ojos despertaron al día siguiente. Se sorprendió al sentir una presencia cálida debajo suyo y más aún cuando se dio cuenta de la desnudez de su acompañante y de quien se trataba. Un agudo y punzante dolor le atravesó la cabeza como resultado de la resaca. Parpadeo varias veces para tener una mejor imagen de su alrededor. Todo aquello estaba mal._

_Quería llorar, gritar y maldecir pero se contuvo pues no quería despertar a la chica. Con lentitud se retiró de encima del cuerpo de Opal quien estaba durmiendo profundamente pero al sentir el movimiento abrió los ojos con pereza. Lo que recibió de esas pupilas verdes una vez que tomaron conciencia de lo que sucedía fue una mirada de asco y desprecio que le revolvió las entrañas, aunque sabía que la tenía merecida. Kuvira sintió vergüenza por su proceder, por haber permitido de nuevo caer en una Beifong buscando alivio que no iba a encontrar de esa manera._

—_¿Es tu primera vez? —dijo con la voz trémula y ronca al ver sus dedos manchados de rojo ante la obvia situación._

_Opal desvío la mirada y sólo buscó cubrir su desnudez con la sabana de la cama terminando de echarla de su lado. _

—_Si, lo es, ¿y qué? —volvió a mirarla y sus mejillas enrojecieron nuevamente, ya no por el acto sexual sino por lo vergonzosa que se estaba sintiendo—. No me vengas ahora con tonterías de sentirte "responsable" o "comprometida" conmigo. Eres detestable Kuvira. ¡Ya deja de mirarme así! ¡No soy una niña! —le lanzó un golpe al pecho que Kuvira no evitó._

_Un sentimiento de culpa la llenó. Seguía cometiendo error tras error y ahora ambas estaban metidas en este lío. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el cuenco de agua para limpiarse las manos y la cara para tratar de borrar la huella de su equivocación. _

—_¡Oh vamos! —bufó con frustración—. Era totalmente consciente de lo que hacía —dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama aún tapándose con la sabana._

—_Pues yo no lo era, dejé que me cegara el alcohol —se entretuvo secándose para evitar mirarla, se sentía culpable—. Esto no debió pasar._

—_No me vengas con esa tontería —se levantó y fue a ella tomándole el rostro para que la viera—. Quisiste esto tanto como yo. Querías una amante con quien desquitar tu frustración y olvidar a esa mujer, yo quería eso también —el acero en los ojos verdes de Opal le dio escalofríos a Kuvira pero mantuvo la mirada—. Somos la una para la otra en este momento._

—_No quería nada de esto —retiró su mano apretando con fuerza lastimando los dedos de la menor que se quejó levemente._

—_¡Eres una basura Kuvira! —pronunció con resentimiento frotándose la dolorida mano._

—_¡No me importa lo que digas, esto fue un error y no volverá a pasar! —le respondió en el mismo tono pero lo suavizo al final—. Lo lamento._

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo más la comandante salió a toda prisa del camarote dejando a Opal gritándole con rabia todo el odio que decía sentir por ella._

—_Fin Flashback—_

—¿Seguirás con esa cantaleta? —rodó los ojos exasperada—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a superar eso?

—Esto no es conveniente, me detestas, ¿por qué hacer esto? —tomó el cinturón con su espada y se lo colocó, lo había pensado mucho y seguía sin entender del todo el proceder de la joven. ¿Era la venganza su única motivación?

—Por el contrario, esto sería de utilidad siempre y cuando logres el divorcio —le dio la espalda para contemplarse en el espejo y dar alguno retoques a su traje—. Ya lo veo en los diarios, el anuncio de nuestra relación y un posible compromiso, eso te daría mayor impacto político incluso por encima de Iroh —dijo el nombre del general con aún mayor desprecio que el de ella y eso le hizo advertir que algo estaba sucediendo y se lo estaba perdiendo.

—¿Ha pasado algo con él? —alzó una ceja con molestia anticipada.

—Si levantarás la cara para algo más que empinar una botella lo sabrías —agarró los guantes grises y se los aventó por la cara—. Será mejor que te apresures, el gobernador de la provincia nos espera.

No le dio tiempo a replicar cuando la joven salió del lugar y le siguió los pasos. Venía por delante una reunión para nada agradable con el gobernador Tarlock y con Iroh. Estaban en un punto decisivo para obtener el apoyo del estado más poderoso del norte del país para sacar a la presidenta del poder, poder que tanto deseaba el general.

— _o —_


	28. Chapter 28

Entre el amor y el deber

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra.

NdelA: ¡New chapter! Cosas nuevas y espero aclarar confusiones poco a poco. La verdad le he empezado agarrar el gusto al Kuvopal, aunque mi ship principal es y será Kuvirasami. ¡Un villano, un villano y de los malos malotes! A ver que tal va.

Después de revisarlo un poco, lo resubido por unas cosillas que se me pasaron.

— o —

La bienvenida por la visita diplomática había estado por demás aburrida. Las presentaciones formales, la cortesía hipócrita de los políticos, la arrogancia del poder, nada de eso se le hizo interesante. Kuvira no había podido concentrarse del todo en la conversación manteniéndose pensativa y hasta algo distante del resto al estar revisando continuamente los hechos de las últimas semanas en su mente. Trataba de entender a qué se refería Opal con lo que había dicho antes. Estando tan ensimismada no se dio cuenta que el gobernador se dirigió a ella y estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Disculpeme gobernador —dijo al fin saliendo de su distracción—, no he escuchado su pregunta —Opal movió la boca con disgusto al verla tan perdida.

—Le decía que es un honor y un privilegio tener a los caudillos del pueblo entre nosotros —el hombre se dirigió a la comandante y al general, el cual estaba a su lado.

—El honor es nuestro —hizo una ligera reverencia como muestra de agradecimiento.

—Dejemos a un lado las formalidades y vayamos al punto de esta visita —Iroh los interrumpió, estaba algo irritado por lo que pudo notar Kuvira.

—Veo que tiene prisa por hablar de los temas delicados general —sonrió el hombre frente a ellos y extendiendo la mano les indicó el camino a seguir dentro del recinto donde se encontraban—. Por aquí damas y caballeros.

La comitiva formada por el general Iroh, Kuvira, Opal y Bolín caminaron por los pasillos del Palacio municipal guiados por el gobernador Tarrlok.

El hombre era cómo podía esperar la comandante, un político acostumbrado a los tratos importantes, a la diplomacia de estado y a las intrigas de corte para obtener la ventaja sobre sus adversarios. De tez morena, larga cabellera castaña que adornaba con pequeñas trenzas, semblante duro con ojos azules como el hielo pero que podía suavizar si era necesario. De edad madura y con experiencia basta en la vida. Kuvira ya lo había conocido antes, cuando estuviera en la guerra contra los revueltistas. Tarrlok había sido nombrado gobernador después de instaurar el orden en el norte del país al deponer a su antecesor acusado de traición y mandado a ejecutar por el mismo Tarrlok en su primer orden como dirigente.

En aquel momento Iroh había apoyado su nombramiento y Tarrlok estaba en deuda con él, así que Kuvira podía anticipar el que el gobernador le devolviera el favor ahora cuando el general se postulara para suceder a Suyin, ya fuera por elecciones o malamente en un golpe de estado.

Llegaron hasta una gran sala bellamente adornada con elegantes fornituras y la opulencia de la vieja colonia. Era el estilo que se heredó del antiguo régimen de la dictadura anterior. Antes de entrar Kuvira se acercó a Bolín dándole unas indicaciones para que aguardará en la entrada, el chico haciendo un saludo militar se quedó afuera de la habitación.

— o —

La reunión llevaba ya algo de tiempo y Bolín se aburría de montar guardia en la puerta a la espera. No estaba solo, tenía a otro par de guardias del gobernador con él pero no eran muy platicadores que digamos y así los minutos se le hacían eternos sin tener que hacer.

Escucharon pasos a lo lejos y un hombre de soberbia expresión apareció frente a ellos. Los guardias del gobernador se cuadraron nerviosos al verlo y eso se le hizo curioso al chico. El tipo tenía la tez morena, el cabello castaño corto y un buen rostro con unos ojos azules que le recordaron a los de su amiga Korra, sólo que eran demasiado fríos desprovistos de compasión o piedad. Se le notaba ya entrado en años pero no los suficientes para ser un viejo, un hombre maduro.

Fijó sus ojos azules como dagas en Bolín y este tragó saliva, tenía algo que imponía miedo y respeto, ahora entendía el porqué de la actitud de los otros guardias. Tocó la puerta ignorandolos a ellos y después abrió para entrar. Los guardias suspiraron aliviados en cuanto el hombre salió de su vista.

—Vaya que tiene el aura pesada —dijo Bolín tratando de hacer conversación.

—Ni te imaginas —le contestó uno de ellos pero se calló enseguida al ver al otro guardia que le decía con señas que cerrara la boca.

—Es difícil servir a líderes complicados y severos —añadió para ganar su confianza pero no parecía rendir frutos.

El que le había contestado primero agito la cabeza pero no volvió a decir nada, Bolín noto la presión que su compañero ejercía sobre él. Ambos eran jóvenes pero ya tenían evidencias de estar en el servicio desde hacía algún tiempo, esto por las cicatrices que cubrían sus manos.

No tardaron mucho después de que aquel hombre entrará a la habitación para que todos salieran. Opal iba del brazo de Tarrlok hablando animadamente con él mientras Kuvira la acompañaba a su lado. Detrás de ellos Iroh y el hombre temible compartían algunas palabras.

Bolín lo dejo pasar pero aguzó el oído para captar la conversación de ellos dos, sin embargo no oyó mucho aunque sí lo suficiente.

—Esta noche llega Varrick, hasta entonces discutiremos los términos —alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el hombre de mirada de hielo diera un paso lejos y se perdiera por el pasillo.

En un primer instante tuvo el instinto de seguirlo sólo que Kuvira lo llamó y fue a unirse a la comitiva deja do el asunto en paz y exhalando tranquilo. No le gustaba el aura de aquel tipo.

— o —

—No he sido notificada de la visita de Varrick —Kuvira camino de un lado a otro de la habitación que se le había asignado dentro de la residencia del gobernador.

Bolín la veía siguiendo su andar con la cabeza mientras que Opal se distraía probando uno de los bocadillos dulces que habían colocado en el lugar para el agasajo de los invitados.

—No es como que Varrick haga las cosas y te informe de ello —dijo la chica antes de llevarse un trozo de chocolate a la boca—. El tipo es demasiado impredecible.

—Sin embargo algo no me gusta de esto —la comandante se llevó una mano al mentón y frunció el ceño concentrándose en tratar de encontrar una pista.

—¡Si! —le dio la razón Bolin—. Además el hombre ese es escalofriante —se sacudió al recordar la mirada del sujeto de helados ojos azules.

—Tiene algo temible aunque es bien parecido —soltó Opal mirando de reojo la reacción de Kuvira que sólo ignoró el comentario—. ¿Qué es lo que sabemos de él?

—Noatak, hermano de Tarrlok, funge como el secretario del gobernador además de su jefe de seguridad —comenzó a decir la comandante—. Antes de la intervención del ejército en la rebelión de los revueltistas, ambos lideraban el partido liberal local. Opositores del régimen de la ex presidenta. Suyin nombró gobernador interino a Tarrlok y en las elecciones siguientes el retuvo el puesto, de Noatak no tengo mucha información.

Oír el nombre de su madre a Opal le sentó mal. Tiró de regreso uno de los dulces que tenía en la mano y se levantó para ir junto a Kuvira rodeándola con los brazos por la espalda.

—Es tiempo de que averigüemos más sobre él —jugó con un mechón de su apretado moño a pesar de la evidente molestia de la militar y el desconcierto de Bolín.

—Este… ¿me perdí de algo? —se rascó la mejilla mirando a una y a otra con desconcierto.

Kuvira se veía bastante mosqueada y Opal parecía disfrutar el molestarla con su cercanía poniéndola incómoda. Un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro y el chico no supo definir la razón correcta, pero parecía ser vergüenza.

—Serás el primero en saber que estamos en una relación —tomó el mentón de Kuvira y deposito un beso que la militar rechazó retirando la cara apartándose con brusquedad.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó horrorizado Bolin sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—¡Por supuesto que no hay tal cosa! —corrigió la militar airadamente y el chico exhaló aliviado aunque no muy convencido debido al nerviosismo que proyectaba—. Mejor pongámonos a trabajar —acomodó los mechones sueltos de su cabello y añadió—, vamos Bolín, debemos vigilar a Noatak y saber que trato tienen con Varrick.

— o —

Llevaba varias horas siguiendo el rastro del hombre tenebroso pero no había nada interesante en sus actividades. Bolín se estaba aburriendo de seguirlo. Había pasado lista y dado indicaciones a los guardias que no replicaron ni respiraron mientras estuvo cerca, supervisó los preparativos de la cena baile que darían al día siguiente para los invitados, dio órdenes aquí y allá sin nada fuera de lo común.

En su camino se topó con un par de guardias y reconoció a uno de ellos como el chico que había hablado con él mientras montaban guardia en la reunión matutina. Como quien no quiere la cosa, se acercó para intentar charlar y ver si en esta ocasión podía obtener algo de información.

—Vaya que es duro estar todo el día de pie montando guardia —abordó de forma casual al joven soldado.

El chico solo asintió pero no pronunció palabra regresando a su posición.

—¿Hay algún lugar por aquí donde uno pueda ir a divertirse un rato? —hundió su codo en el costado del guardia guiñandole un ojo— Tú sabes —hizo la seña de beber.

—Ehmm… —titubeo ligeramente incómodo por la actitud confianzuda de Bolin—. Hay una cantina donde solemos reunirnos después del trabajo, puedes ir allí, el ambiente es bastante agradable.

—¡Genial! —brinco contento para cambiar de forma radical a la tristeza—. Pero no conozco la ciudad —lo miró el joven guardia con desconcierto—. Por cierto, creo que lo me he presentado, soy Bolín, mucho gusto.

—Inui —estrecho la mano que le ofrecían—. Pues en un rato más salgo de turno, los chicos y yo iremos a echar unos tragos. Puedes unirte si lo deseas —lo invitó y el hermano menor recuperó la sonrisa.

—Eso sería excelente —palmeó su hombro y en ese instante vio salir a Noatak del área de recepción—. Nos vemos más tarde —se despidió a prisa y salió tras el hombre aquel.

Avanzó a trote tratando de no perder el rastro pero al doblar una esquina Noatak no estaba por ningún lado. Tardó varios minutos buscándolo en las cercanías sin embargo no tuvo suerte, estaba por rendirse cuando vio a Kuvira caminando por un pasillo próximo.

—¡Comandante! —gritó el chico para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué haces aquí Bolín? —lo vio llegar hasta ella corriendo a prisa.

—Lo siento comandante... perdí el rastro de Noa —respiró con dificultad tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal.

—¡Por los espíritus Bolín! —dijo exasperada—. Esto es importante —intento reprenderlo pero se contuvo—. ¡Ah! Esta bien, yo tampoco he tenido fortuna siguiendo a Tarrlok, espero que Opal haya tenido mejores resultados con Iroh.

—No tengo tan malas noticias, logre fraternizar con unos guardias y me han invitado a tomar a la cantina donde suelen reunirse, podría obtener algo allí —la vio esperanzado queriendo darle buenas noticias por encima de su descuido.

—Eso sería de utilidad —reflexiono Kuvira—. Ve y averigua lo más que puedas, yo seguiré buscando a Noatak para ver dónde será su reunión con Varrick. Nos encontraremos después en mi habitación —despidió al chico y salió de regreso por donde momentos antes había visto a Tarrlok y a su hermano compartir unas palabras para separarse de nuevo.

La comandante anduvo por los pasillos del palacio deambulando para pasar desapercibida y varios minutos después lo divisó a lo lejos desde una ventana en el patio trasero. Corrió rápidamente para alcanzarlo, ya que se encontraba en el segundo piso, bajó las escaleras y salió al patio antes de que lo perdiera.

El pasto amortiguó sus pisadas, aunque también las de Noa. Tuvo que agudizar el oído para que los ruidos más ligeros llegarán a ser escuchados. La noche estaba casi encima y la visibilidad era casi nula. Algunos sirvientes salieron a prender las farolas y brindar con eso pequeños rayos de luz para iluminar el camino.

Siguió caminando perdiéndose en el interior del gran jardín ornamental. Los altos arbustos le llegaban por encima de la cabeza y no dejaban pasar mucha luz, hasta dónde había avanzado no servían de mucho las farolas. Poco a poco fue acostumbrando sus pupilas oliva a la tenue luz de la luna menguante que ya se dejaba ver en el cielo.

Empezó a ponerse nerviosa pues cada vez se alejaba más del palacio adentrándose en aquel desconocido lugar, algunas sombras tenues se proyectaban en el suelo dando una atmósfera tenebrosa junto con el descenso de la temperatura aquello parecía una escena de terror. El silencio de la noche la había alcanzado y no se escuchaban ni siquiera el ruido de los animales o del viento meciendo las hojas.

Llegó hasta un pequeño claro y se resguardo tras un arbusto antes de decidir si era o no prudente salir de la seguridad del jardín, miró hacia todos lados pero no halló rastro de Noa o de cualquier otra persona. Ese hombre era escurridizo para ser un simple ciudadano. Debía tener algún tipo de formación militar pues llevaba el mando de forma impecable y aunque ella era buena siguiendo el rastro era evidente que había fallado al igual que Bolín.

Solo que su orgullo no le dejaba darse por vencida. Con decisión salió de su escondite y se dispuso a cruzar el claro. No tuvo ningún contratiempo para llegar del otro lado y respiro tranquila cuando se puso a salvo detrás de otro arbusto.

Recuperó la pista y se dispuso a continuar, sin embargo apenas hubo dado un par de pasos cuando oyó un ruido aproximarse a ella.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni ver se que se trataba o de quien se trataba. Un golpe seco a la cabeza le hizo perder el conocimiento y cayó al suelo del jardín.

— o —

Abrió los ojos con dolor, se dio cuenta que una herida en su cabeza manaba sangre, o más bien lo había hecho. Ahora solo tenía las huellas de la sangre coagulada debido a un golpe recibido. Intentó moverse pero sus manos estaban atadas.

—"No de nuevo" —se dijo virando los ojos, tenía una mordaza en la boca que le impedía hablar—. "Debo de dejar esta maldita costumbre de dejarme atrapar por el enemigo".

Forcejeó con sus ataduras pero no tuvo mucho éxito en deshacerse de ellas, aunque sí llamó la atención de alguien que se movió en las sombras acercándose a ella. Desde su posición, estaba tirada en el suelo, sólo pudo ver las botas que se aproximaban, la oscuridad de la noche ocultaba el resto del cuerpo. Una grave e imponente voz le habló.

—Comandante es usted un tanto descuidada —alzó la mirada pero la pesada bota la pateó para quedar boca arriba y luego ser pisada en la garganta por el desconocido—, sin embargo es mejor soldado de lo que el general Iroh podría ser jamás.

Apretó más fuerte y el aire se negó a entrar en sus pulmones, quiso oponer resistencia y se revolvió para apartarlo. Sus labios empezaron a cambiar de color y después de otro empujón fue liberaba. Intentó toser y respirar por la boca, ya que por la nariz no era suficiente, pero la mordaza no ayudaba al propósito. En un rápido movimiento del sujeto la hoja afilada de un cuchillo quedó al descubierto en la punta de la bota, con ella cortó la mordaza dejando a su paso una línea de la que salió sangre. Le había cortado la mejilla ligeramente.

Tosió con libertad y poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento, el costado de su rostro ardía pero decidió ignorarlo, tenía la urgencia por saber quién era aquel hombre y cuáles eran sus intenciones. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, lo que fuera que sea aquello le estaba produciendo un fuerte miedo. Nunca antes había sentido algo así. Su corazón latía acelerado y el sudor frío corrió por su frente, se sentía mareada y desubicada. El tipo se agachó frente a ella y dejó ver su rostro.

—Es un gusto conocerla comandante Kuvira —una máscara blanca con líneas rojas haciendo la figura del sol cubría su cara.

— o —

—Donde diablos se metió Kuvira —exclamó Opal impaciente viendo el reloj de la pared.

Hacía horas que no tenía noticias de ella ni de Bolín. Su persecución con Iroh no había servido de mucho. El tipo no quiso decir nada acerca de la llegada de Varrick y sólo se dedicó a desviar el tema cada vez que trato de llevarlo allí. Había sido insufrible para ella tener que soportarlo toda la tarde y durante la cena. Cena a la cual ninguno de sus dos aliados había tenido a bien aparecer, sin embargo si lo hicieron Tarrlok y Noatak.

Volvió a ver la hora, pasaban de la una de la mañana. Ya se había cambiado de ropa a otra más cómoda y dispuesta para dormir, después de lo sucedido en la cena con Iroh decidió que tendría que hacer algo con Kuvira para ayudarla a quitarse al general de encima. El hombre no paraba de hacer indirectas e intentar propasarse con ella a la menor provocación.

—Todo por culpa de Korra. ¿De que me sirvió si ella ni siquiera me lo agradeció? —gruño a la nada enojada consigo—. Y la estúpida Kuvira con su estúpida pose de caballero andante. ¡Buf! ¡Pamplinas! No es más que una caricatura de lo que era cuando estaba con mi madre.

No podía negar que muy en el fondo había disfrutado el encuentro. Un daño colateral, se dijo. Malamente tenía que reconocer que cuando era una niña había sentido cierta simpatía por ella. Era la amiga de su hermano mayor, la mejor alumna de su madre, el premio más deseado de la Academia por las y los chicos. En un principio se deslumbró con Kuvira hasta que supo lo que pasaba con su mamá.

— Flashback —

Se miró al espejo y vio su rostro feliz, hoy cumplía quince años. Estaba más que contenta, había logrado que su hermano trajera a su fiesta a Kuvira y prometido que le ayudaría a conseguirle una cita con ella para que se conocieran. Opal ya estaba en edad de tener un pretendiente y ella había elegido a Kuvira para que así fuera. Era mayor pero no por mucho y su madre no se opondría a ello.

Después de la muerte de su padre existían pocas cosas que ella quisiera de verdad. Amaba a su papá, Baatar sr, y adoraba a su hermano Baatar jr, eran tan parecidos en tantos aspectos que no podía evitar pensar en ocasiones cuando lo veía llegar a la casa que su padre volvía. Hacía un año que las había dejado. Su madre había guardado luto junto con el resto de la familia y no había celebrado ninguna fiesta o algún evento. Sin embargo por alguna razón su madre decidió levantar el luto y festejar el paso de su única hija a ser una señorita.

Sería algo sencillo, la fiesta la organizaron en casa y sólo personas allegadas a la familia y algún que otro invitado por diplomacia estarían presentes. Eso no le importaba mucho, quería conocer a la chica de la cual su hermano mayor hablaba tanto, apenas la había visto un par de veces en la Academia y dentro de la caballería cuando ella y su hermano se graduaron.

Alisó su vestido, dio los últimos retoques a su cabello y salió presurosa de su habitación. Camino por la casa rumbo al despacho de Suyin, quería preguntarle sobre su apariencia y hablar con ella de lo que sentía y quería hacer. Necesitaba la opinión de su madre. Hasta ahora sólo con su hermano mayor había hablado del tema y no era de mucha ayuda.

—¿A dónde va la princesa de esta casa? —la interceptó Baatar jr a quien se encontró por los pasillos.

—¡Hermano, me alegra que estés aquí! —Baatar iba vestido con su traje de gala militar y Opal se abalanzó a sus brazos con alegría para después mirar alrededor buscando a alguien.

—Jajaja, ¿te alegras de verme o de saber quién viene conmigo? —no la dejó salir del abrazó mientras se burlaba de ella.

—¡Hermano! No digas eso, estoy contenta de verte —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—, aunque también de ver a Kuvira —ante su respuesta descarada Baatar la abrazó con fuerza apretándola contra él en castigo.

—¿Así que me cambias por ella? —Opal forcejeó entre risas.

—Baatar, no, no seas así —después de un momento la soltó al fin y pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

—Te lo perdono sólo porque me encantaría que tuvieras a alguien digno para ti y ya que Kuvira no está interesada en mí —dijo de manera engreída—, puedes tenerla tú.

—Eres un tonto hermano —hizo un mohín sacando la lengua y lo empujó—. ¿Donde está Kuvira?

—Si quieres saberlo, pues fue a ver a mamá a su despacho, tenía que ver unas cosas del trabajo —ni bien terminó de decir eso, Opal ya estaba corriendo rumbo al lugar—. ¡Hey no corras!

Volteó en su carrera deteniéndose un segundo para lanzarle un beso al aire a su hermano Baatar y retomar su carrera.

No tardó en llegar al pasillo donde estaba el despacho, camino hasta la puerta y se detuvo antes, tomó aire y valor para llamar sin embargo un ruido extraño la detuvo a sólo unos centímetros de que sus nudillos tocarán la madera. En su lugar acercó el oído para tratar de escuchar lo que pasaba dentro.

—¡Kuvira! ¡No pares! ¡Kuvira! —se quedó helada.

Estaba petrificada frente a la puerta del despacho de su madre y era ella quien acababa de decir el nombre de la mujer que le gustaba en un tono evidentemente íntimo. Unas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos. No podía soportar eso.

No supo cómo pero regresó a su cuarto para encerrarse en él y se tiró a llorar amargamente sobre su cama.

— Fin Flashback —

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y si no aparecían pronto tendría que salir a buscarlos. Volvió a mirar el reloj por enésima vez y marcaba la una y media.

Un ruido sordo y pesado se oyó afuera de la habitación dándole un susto que la hizo brincar. Pasos se oyeron y después el silencio. No sabía si debía o no salir y averiguar qué es lo que pasaba. Se aproximó a la puerta buscando algún ruido, pero sólo se alcanzaba a oír una respiración muy ligera apenas perceptible a pesar de la noche silenciosa.

Abrió la puerta.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para contener el grito que quería escapar de sus labios. Una inconsciente Kuvira yacía tirada frente a la puerta de la habitación.

No espero a ver si había alguien alrededor y cayó sobre el cuerpo de la militar moviéndolo para que quedara boca arriba. Tenía rastros de sangre saliendo de su nariz, mejilla y en su frente, así como en su uniforme que estaba sumamente maltratado.

—¡Kuvira! ¡Kuvira! —la sacudió queriendo que volviera en sí pero la mujer seguía inconsciente—. ¡Vamos Kuvira no puedes hacerme esto!

—¡Opal! —Bolin apareció en ese justo momento corriendo hasta ellas resbalando al llegar cerca—. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¡Comandante!

Con ayuda del chico la llevaron al interior, Bolín la cargó en sus brazos y la depositó en la cama. Opal lo siguió de cerca cerrando la puerta y apurándose a estar a su lado.

—¿Cómo demonios ha pasado esto? —cuestionó a Bolín severamente—. ¿Dónde rayos estabas? —su voz estaba tan alta que era un reclamo entre desesperación y acusación.

—Esta tarde nos encontramos y… cambiamos lugares —no sabía que hacer el chico, se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración—. Pude haber sido yo…

—No se perdía nada si así hubiera sido —dijo sin piedad.

—Lo siento Opal —las lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos y comenzó a llorar.

—Ya, ya —intentó disculparse—, no sirve de nada culparse.

Los lloriqueos se hicieron más sonoros mientras balbuceaba.

Opal trató de calmarse, sólo que sus nervios no se lo permitían. Como pudo comenzó a revisar a Kuvira. A simple vista las heridas que tenía no eran de mayor cuidado, tal vez dejarán una pequeña cicatriz pero no comprometían su vida. Levantó el párpado, primero uno y después el otro.

—¡Esta drogada! —sentenció segura al ver la manera en que sus pupilas oliva estaban dilatadas, por esa razón no reaccionaba a pesar de las sacudidas que la chica le había dado.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? —dijo Bolin por encima de su lloriqueo.

—No lo sabremos hasta que despierte o tengamos que hacerla despertar —no se había percatado de que la temperatura de Kuvira estaba muy fría. Tocó su piel y se sentía helada—. ¡Maldición! Debemos darle calor.

Ambos miraron alrededor viendo la chimenea que estaba en un costado de la habitación. No perdieron tiempo y acercaron el cuerpo hasta allí. Bolín se puso a encender el fuego mientras Opal traía cobijas para cubrir su cuerpo y hacerla entrar en calor más rápido.

Las llamas crepitaban cuando alcanzó a arder llenando de calor el cuarto. El chico se sento a un lado a esperar mientras Opal abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de la comandante esperando a que recuperara su temperatura normal. Los minutos pasaron en silencio sólo oyendo el ruido del fuego y la braza.

Kuvira empezó a sudar y Opal libero espacio un poco de su pecho y su traje para dejarla respirar mejor. Una mano se movió tratando de alcanzar algo a lo lejos en la nada. Los dos chicos brincaron al verla reaccionar.

—Esta despertando —alcanzó a decir Opal y Bolín asintió, algunas palabras se formaron en la boca de la militar.

—A… A… Amón… món… —dijo antes de apartarse asustada de los brazos de Opal—. ¡Alejate! —gritó.

En su mente sólo tenía un último recuerdo de su encuentro con el hombre enmascarado.

"—¡No voy a hacer lo que tú quieres! —escupió directo a la máscara y el hombre comenzó a reír.

—Comandante sabrá que puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo —el terror se apoderó de sus entrañas mientras se imaginaba la risa maquiavélica que se escondía tras esa fachada."

— o —


	29. Chapter 29

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__¡New chapter! En el siguiente vamos a cruzar caminos de nuevo y veremos cómo reacciona Kuv, Asami. Korra y Opal con la nueva amenaza. _

_Ya ha sido mucho preámbulo y necesito interacción Kuvirasami pronto, una pelea Korvira y un poco de celos Opalsami..._

— o —

Con un fuerte empujón apartó a Opal de su lado, la chica cayó de espaldas con fuerza contra el piso mientras Kuvira se alejaba con rapidez, sólo que la manta que la cubría se le enredó en los pies haciéndola resbalar y caer también al suelo. Su rostro estaba descompuesto en el desconcierto y el terror. Como pudo se arrastró hasta pegar en la pared.

Tenía el miedo saliendo por cada poro de su ser, su mirada vagaba por toda la habitación pasando de uno a otro de sus compañeros y buscando una salida. Bolín anticipó su escape al ver que finalmente posaba sus ojos en la puerta y le cerró el paso.

—¡Comandante tranquilícese! —intentó calmarla pero la militar parecía no hacer caso, retrocedió de nuevo hasta un rincón de la habitación.

—¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?! —se encogió haciéndose un ovillo enterrando la cabeza entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa Kuvira? —Una Opal adolorida se sobaba el trasero debido a la caída.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quienes son ustedes? —volvió a repetir siendo su voz amortiguada por la posición en que se encontraba.

—¿Pero qué…? —iba a decir Opal sólo que fue interrumpida por el chico.

—Soy Bolín, ella es Opal —la mujer alzó la cara mirándolos a ambos, sus mejillas tenían lágrimas que se mezclaban con los restos de sangre.

—Llévame de regreso a casa, mi padre se va a molestar mucho si sabe que no llegó a trabajar —habló en un tono casi infantil—. Por favor señor.

Los chicos se vieron sin saber que hacer o que decir. No entendían que estaba pasando.

—Tal vez sea la droga que le pusieron —determinó la joven Beifong con desconcierto—. Kuvira trata de calmarte.

—Usted no entiende mi padre es un hombre muy estricto, tengo que regresar a casa —la miró con desesperación, suplicándole la dejaran ir.

—Kuvira, no podemos hacer eso —un sollozo escapó de los labios de la mujer arrinconada y Bolín intervino antes de que Opal siguiera hablando.

—Lo haremos, sólo que primero debemos limpiar y curar tus heridas —le extendió la mano con cautela para que saliera del rincón.

Kuvira contempló la mano sin saber si debía o no aceptar su ayuda. Hasta ese momento se percató del estado de sus ropas y de la sangre que estaba impregnada por toda ella. Bolín sonrió para infundir confianza y poco a poco fue saliendo del escondite que había hecho con su cuerpo. Su mano temblaba cuando el chico la tomó para levantarla.

—Todo estará bien, somos amigos —ella agitó la cabeza limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Con cuidado la guió junto a Opal a quién indicó la ayudará. La chica sólo bufó con frustración y de mala gana llevó a Kuvira al cuarto de aseo y la dejó allí para que se diera un baño. Le indicó donde estaban las cosas y la dejo a solas.

— o —

Habían discutido sobre qué debían hacer ahora. Opal mantenía su postura acerca de que su comportamiento se debía al efecto de lo que fuera que le hubieran dado para drogarla. Bolín sólo se jalaba el cabello nervioso paseándose por toda la habitación preguntándose el qué harían ahora. Evidentemente Kuvira no podría cumplir con las exigencias de Iroh y con la promesa a Opal de proteger a su familia.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso! —le dijo al fin la chica con la paciencia al límite, tenía ganas de tomar a Bolín y darle un par de cachetadas para que dejara el pánico por la paz.

—Pero… pero… Opal, la comandante… ella no puede estar así… las cosas no deberían estar así —iba a replicar pero en ese instante Kuvira salió del cuarto de aseo vistiendo una camisa blanca y su pantalón del uniforme.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que está pasando? —una titubeante Kuvira cuestionó a los dos chicos.

—Ven aquí —Opal la llamó y con recelo la mujer se acercó hasta ella—. Siéntate, debemos hablar seriamente, nosotros somos tus amigos y aliados, no vamos a hacerte daño, estamos preocupados por lo que está su ediendo y queremos ayudarte. Por eso necesito que nos cuentes todo lo que recuerdes sobre dónde estabas y lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Estas de acuerdo? —cambio su tono de voz a una suave petición tomando las manos de Kuvira entre las suyas dando una mirada cálida y de ternura.

—Yo… yo he estado tratando de recordar —desvió sus ojos oliva en dirección a Bolin, la chica la ponía nerviosa por alguna razón que no comprendía—. Solo que nada viene a mi mente.

—Dijiste algo sobre un tal Amón —al oír el nombre su cara de desconfianza se viró a una de miedo—. Si no quieres hablar de eso, entonces no hablemos de ello.

—Lo siento… —dijo apenada haciéndose un ovillo—. Lo único que recuerdo es estar esta mañana trabajando en el establo de la casa de mi padre y después… no tengo claro qué pasó después… —se hundió en sus pensamientos.

La desesperación empezó a apoderarse de Opal y bajó los brazos dándose por vencida, entendía que presionando a Kuvira no lograría nada. Debía ser práctica o algo parecido, sólo que el miedo había paralizado su cerebro y no podía pensar con claridad. Acarició un mechón húmedo del cabello de la militar para tratar de tranquilizarse.

—Es tarde —curvó su boca enseñando una sonrisa aunque no resultó como esperaba por la expresión de Kuvira que agachó la cara—. Ven es mejor dormir un poco y tal vez descansar te ayude a aclarar la mente.

La llevó hasta la cama sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Con cuidado la metió dentro cubriéndola con las mantas. Bolín las dejo a solas después de que Opal prácticamente tuvo que sacarlo a empujones del cuarto, negándose a irse, y regresó a su lado.

Sus ojos estaban adormilados, no entendía cómo es que estaba tan cansada cuando no podía recordar qué era todo lo que había hecho para estar así. Sintió la presencia de la chica de cabello castaño a su lado en la cama y su mano peinando su cabello. Una punzada de dolor llegó pero Opal la calmó.

—Solo estoy curándote —su mano tenía un paño con un líquido que ardía con el contacto produciéndole un ligero escozor—. Se una niña grande, debes ser fuerte.

—Lo soy —contestó somnolienta cerrando los ojos.

Las atenciones y cuidados duraron muy poco para su gusto, deseaba tener más de ese sentimiento de calidez que la chica le daba. Parecía que habían pasado años desde que alguien se había mostrado cariñoso con ella. Su padre no se caracterizaba en ser una persona cariñosa sino todo lo contrario.

—No te vayas, por favor —se aferró a su mano impidiendole retirarse.

—No me iré si tú quieres —en esta ocasión una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro y eso calmó los restos de ansiedad que aún quedaban en el fondo de Kuvira.

—Gracias —acaricio su mejilla lastimada con precaución y se acercó depositando un beso en su frente.

Apartó las mantas y se acostó a un lado de ella con una Kuvira que se prendió de Opal en un abrazo posesivo hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Aquel gesto tomó desprevenida a la joven Beifong pero no la rechazó, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo acariciando el cabello que caía en su espalda.

Esto era un sentimiento que estaba removiendo cosas que pensó estaban enterradas y acabadas en lo profundo de su ser. Ver a Kuvira de ese modo, tan vulnerable, tan linda entre sus brazos, tan frágil, era algo complicado de procesar. Se sentía extraña. Un pensamiento irónico cruzó su mente.

—Parece que no eres la única que regresó a su pasado —dijo en un susurro con sus labios sobre la coronilla de la otra mujer.

La respiración acompasada tomó el control y el cansancio las venció. Ambas quedaron dormidas confortablemente la una junto a la otra.

— o —

—¿Y bien? —el chico regordete asomo la cabeza dentro de la habitación luego de llamar a la puerta y que Opal lo dejara pasar.

—Buenos días Bolín —lo miró con ojos inquisidores por su falta de educación.

—Je, buenos días —se corrigió—. ¿Cómo está la comandante?

—Igual, no parece recordar nada. Para ella es como si tuviera doce años y aún estuviera viviendo bajo la tutela de su padre —dijo desanimada.

Los dos se mantuvieron a la distancia de donde estaba la militar desayunando alegremente. Kuvira comía con ánimo, su apetito voraz estaba arrasando con todo lo que los sirvientes habían traído para comer.

—Iroh no estaba muy contento cuando le he dicho que Kuvira estaba indispuesta para acompañarlo a desayunar y a sus reuniones de trabajo —comentó Bolin—, lo bueno fue que Tarrlok intervino diciendo que por hoy podrían esperar si la salud de la comandante no era del todo buena.

—No podremos ocultar esto por mucho tiempo —se pasó la mano por su corto cabello para calmar su ansiedad.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Opal? —dijo con angustia el chico.

—Retirarnos no es una opción, debemos ser honestos con ella y tratar de que sigamos adelante con el plan —caminó hasta ponerse a un lado de Kuvira y tomó asiento junto a ella.

El chico la siguió colocándose en el otro lado de la mesa. El silencio cayó sobre los tres. Kuvira dejo de comer, aunque su plato ya estaba vacío, y los miró. El abatimiento se había apoderado de ellos dos y ella lamentaba ser la causa de su tristeza, sobre todo de la chica. Se sonrojo levemente al acordarse de cómo había amanecido esta mañana.

El cuerpo de Opal yacía encima del suyo aprisionado con uno de sus brazos que rodeaba su espalda impidiéndole moverse de allí. Su otra mano descansaba apretando uno de los glúteos de la chica, por inercia del sueño estaba masajenandolo pensando que era un mullido cojín. Se asustó mucho cuando abrió los ojos y tomó conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo aquello no pareció molestar a Opal, sino por el contrario, al despertarse y darse cuenta se echó a reír. Eso la avergonzó más.

—Vamos a hablar —la voz de Opal la sacó de su mente y fijó sus pupilas verdes sobre las de ella—. Seremos claros, Kuvira, acerca de lo que está pasando. Necesito que tú también lo seas y sobre todo necesito que nos ayudes a terminar esto —la aludida retiró el plato frente a ella, subió los codos agarrándose la cabeza que pegó a la mesa apretando fuertemente sus ojos.

Permaneció en esa posición unos segundos hasta que al fin alzó la cara.

—Lo único que puedo recordar es a un hombre… llevaba puesta una máscara…

"_De pie frente a ella estaba aquel sujeto. La había arrastrado y ahora la sentaba en una silla. Se sentía pesada, como si su cuerpo estuviera siendo aplastado contra la superficie de la tierra y aunque usará toda su fuerza no podría siquiera levantar un dedo. Tenía imágenes borrosos de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y una intensa sed se apoderó de ella. La boca la sentía pastosa y seca, aunque no deja de sudar copiosamente. Apenas podía enfocar lo que tenía a escasos centímetros de la cara._

_Sintió un pequeño pinchazo y después un tremendo dolor que se convirtió en agónico suplicio cuando el líquido que habían inyectado comenzó a esparcirse por su cuerpo. Era como fuego abrazador que quemaba sus músculos y no pudo evitar gritar por la intensa sensación de daño que estaba sufriendo. _

—_Comandante lamento tener que someterla a este procedimiento tan doloroso pero es necesario para mis propósitos —escucho la grave voz del enmascarado._

—_¿Qué quieres de mí? —alcanzó a decir por encima de su agonía sin poder ubicar donde estaba el que le infringía tal suplicio, sus ojos ya solo podían distinguir entre luz y oscuridad._

—_Esto es un trato que beneficiará a ambas partes —un nuevo pinchazo seguido de otra ola de fuego la hizo revolcarse y comenzar a temblar de forma incontrolable mientras que de su nariz un hilo de sangre se abría camino._

_Después de unos minutos que parecieron siglos, los temblores empezaron a disminuir hasta volverse ocasionales espasmos involuntarios. Ya no se sentía en control de su cuerpo ni de su mente. Gruesas gotas de sangre caían sobre su uniforme desde las fosas nasales y su mirada estaba perdida sin poder enfocar imagen alguna._

—_Vera comandante, estoy aquí para ayudarle y usted hará lo mismo conmigo —la voz grave en su oído le hizo saber—. Le voy a dar aquello que está buscando con desesperación… no más sufrimiento, no más recuerdos dolorosos, no más pena por el amor perdido. Le daré el regalo del olvido y a cambio, usted me dará la cabeza de mis enemigos."_

—Eso es lo único que pude recordar —dijo regresando al presente esperando una palabra de sus compañeros que sólo la miraban con estupefacción—, antes de eso solo me acuerdo de estar alimentando a los caballos y cepillando sus lomos antes de que el capataz viniera a reprenderme por hacerlo mal y me llevará porque mi padre quería hablar conmigo sobre mandarme a la capital a estudiar.

—Entonces, ¿no te acuerdas de mí madre o de Baatar o de mí? —Kuvira bajó la cara avergonzada dando un pequeño y casi inaudible no.

—Ni de la muerte de tu padre o de tu sue… —antes de que siguiera hablando Opal tapó la boca de Bolin para callarlo y que no dijera nada sobre su matrimonio con Asami y todo lo que sucedió.

Para fortuna de Opal, Kuvira no se percató de su acción.

—¿Mi padre murió? —preguntó alzando la mirada con tristeza y ellos asintieron—. No tengo más familia —dijo con pesar.

—Nos tienes a nosotros, somos también tu familia —para asombro de Bolin, Opal se mostró linda y tierna diciendo aquello, era sorprendente verla actuar de esa manera cuando apenas un par de días antes no podían estar en la misma habitación sin estar atacándose la una a la otra.

—Si…si es verdad —habló el chico recobrandose de la sorpresa y Kuvira agradeció sus palabras—. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas comandante.

—¿Por qué me llamas así? —dijo confundida.

—Creo que tendremos que hacerte un resumen de lo que ha pasado con tu vida desde lo último que recuerdas —pronunció Opal suspirando profundo.

¿Qué es lo que debía o no decirle? Se cuestionó Opal. Todo parecía hecho con el propósito de que Kuvira olvidará a Asami y a Suyin, así que no sabía si debía mencionar la verdad de sus relaciones o simplemente omitir esa parte. Aunque si hacía eso no podría explicar muchas cosas del porque estaban aquí hoy. Tamborileaba con sus dedos la mesa buscando las palabras para comenzar.

—Fuiste a la capital para estudiar en la Academia militar —tomó la palabra Bolín al ver la indecisión de la chica Beifong que salió de su ensimismamiento al oírlo.

—Si —secundo—, mi hermano Baatar jr fue tu compañero y mejor amigo allí.

—¿Baatar? —un pequeño destello de dolor cruzó su cabeza.

—Mi madre fue tu mentora y después tu jefa cuando te graduaste y formaste parte de la caballería —deliberadamente omitió la parte de que fue también su amante—. Tu padre murió hace un par de años y tuviste que regresar a la hacienda para hacerte cargo. Descubriste que el administrador de tu padre estaba haciendo fraude y robándose tu herencia así que buscaste la manera de apresarlo. Sin embargo él se opuso y Baatar murió ayudandote —volvió a omitir, pero ahora a Asami—. Hiroshi Sato, el administrador, te quito todo y tuviste que huir, Bolín te acompaño y juntos fueron al encuentro de Iroh.

—Usted pacto con él para que le prestara su ejército y parar a su sue… —Opal lo pellizco cuando iba a meter la pata—, su administrador —corrigió adolorido por el salvajismo de la chica—. La gente de su pueblo corría peligro y aceptó apoyar a Iroh y ayudarlo a obtener el favor de los gobernadores para conseguir el poder como presidente.

—El problema es que estuviste contra la pared, pues era salvar a tu pueblo y traicionar a tu mentora y ahora presidenta o perderlo todo y dejarlos morir —la cara de Kuvira se veía abrumada y Opal paró—. ¿Estas bien? Creo que es demasiado para asimilar en un momento.

—No… no, estoy bien —contestó contrariada—. Es que… no puedo creerlo. Jamás imaginé que viviría todo eso. Son muchos años… ¿Qué más pasó?

—Los tres acordamos hacerlo —suspiró—. Creías que Iroh podría dañar a mi madre pero no podías dejar morir a tu gente. Le advertimos para que tomara sus precauciones mientras nosotros desde dentro buscamos la forma de evitar que el cometa una fechoría.

Esto era mucho por asimilar. Creyó podría hacerlo pero la estaba rebasando. Ella sólo era una chica de doce que tenía problemas de un adulto demasiado complicado. Se levantó y caminó por la habitación. Llegó hasta donde el espejo le devolvió su reflejo y se contempló. Lo que veía no era una niña de doce, era una mujer de más de veinte años. Sus ojos se veían cansados, su piel tenía pequeñas cicatrices y otras más grandes. Era ella pero no lo era. No podía reconocerse.

—Te necesitamos para seguir adelante, tenemos que detener a Iroh y evitar que lastime a mi madre o a cualquier otro de mi familia —la chica se puso a su lado poniendo una mano sobre su hombro—, también es tu familia… yo soy tu familia.

—Necesito un momento para pensar —dijo separándose del contacto.

—Esta bien —sintió el vacío en la palma de su mano cuando Kuvira se retiró y la atrajo hasta su pecho—. Bolín y yo saldremos… no quiero presionarte pero esta noche hay una recepción donde debemos estar presentes, tú cómo la comandante debes estar allí.

La puerta se cerró dejándola dentro con todos los sentimientos enrevesados. Estuvo algunos minutos más mirándose al espejo viendo en lo que se había convertido.

—¿Piensas abandonar a mi hermano ya así? —una voz detrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos y la asustó cuando se dio la vuelta.

—¿Quién eres tú? —un joven soldado se reía de su reacción.

—¿Es que no te basto con romperle el corazón una vez para tener que hacerlo de nuevo? —el chico se acomodó las gafas y cruzó los brazos adquiriendo una pose seria.

—¿Baatar? —pregunto tentativa—. Tú estás muerto, ¿no es así?

—Y tú pierdes el tiempo en tonterías —la reprendió—. Haz lo que debes hacer.

—Pero… —derrotada se sentó en el sofá preparada para poner una excusa pero Baatar la interrumpió.

—No hay peros. El dolor no se olvida, se aprende de él, se supera y se sigue adelante —el joven capitán se puso a su lado—. Sé que no buscaste esto, sólo no lo uses como pretexto para no cumplir tus promesas y evadir tus problemas. Detén a Iroh, acaba con la tontería de Amón y consigue a la chica que amas —dijo como si aquello fuera la cosa más sencilla por hacer y por extraño que parezca, Kuvira se sintió bien.

Su amigo, su hermano.

El aluvión de memorias cayó sobre ella. Uno tras otro. Todos ellos relacionados con Baatar. El día que lo conoció, lo mal que empezaron y cómo poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta que forjaron una amistad inseparable. Eran como pequeños destellos, momentos que aparecieron como las luciérnagas en la noche, que desaparecen para surgir nuevos. Aunque la gran mayoría eran incompletos, con grandes sombras detrás de ellos. Había unos que no, se reproducen en su mente con gran claridad. Como si una voz en su cabeza estuviera diciéndoselos en ese momento. Una voz grave, profunda e imponente.

—Ve por ello, cuida de mi hermanita y del tonto de Bolin —se río confiado dándole una palmada en la espalda que le provocó un escalofrío—. Es un viaje largo y si me haces venir de nuevo te pateare el trasero.

Cuando alzó el rostro para verlo de nuevo, ya no estaba. Se quedó sola en la habitación. Solo los ecos de la voz resonaban en el silencio. Tomó aire profundamente. Debía poner manos a la obra y recuperar la totalidad de sus memorias aún cuando estas fueran dolorosas.

— o —

—¿Estás segura de esto? —estaban frente a la puerta principal que daba acceso al salón de recepciones.

El trío asistía a la cena baile que el gobernador organizaba y Kuvira iba con Opal de la mano.

—Muy segura Opal —le contestó mientras Bolín les abría la puerta para entrar—. Esta noche luces hermosa y quiero tener el honor de ser tu compañera en esta velada.

El sonrojo se propagó por sus mejillas sin dar crédito al evidente cambio en la militar. Casi volvía a ser la mujer que conociera cuando era una chiquilla.

—Estas equivocada si piensas que con eso me tendrás de nuevo en tu cama —dijo ofendida y ahora fue el turno de Bolin para enrojecerse con los comentarios que tenían.

No sabía si acostumbrarse a eso o si era mejor regresar a cuando tenía que mediar entre ellas para que no terminarán peleando. Se alegraba de que la comandante hubiera regresado casi a la normalidad. Después de que regresarán a la habitación para saber si aceptaba o lo seguir adelante con el plan, fue agradable volver a encontrarse con la Kuvira que conocía.

La mayor parte de sus recuerdos de la adolescencia habían regresado, sin embargo no había rastros de Suyin o de Asami en ellos. Eso le preocupaba. ¿Qué pasaría cuando viera a cualquiera de las dos? ¿Tendría que fingir o recordaría lo que vivió con ellas? Además había algo terriblemente familiar con el asunto de Amón, sólo que no lograba encontrar que era. Con tantas emociones no había podido pensar claramente en eso.

—¡Hey Bo! Sal de esa cabeza, debemos estar alertas esta noche —la mujer mayor le llamó la atención.

—¡Sí comandante! —hizo un saludo militar y los acompañó hasta la mesa asignada a ellos.

Para su sorpresa, o más bien su intento de sorpresa, Varrick estaba entre los comensales. El empresario platicaba amenamente con el gobernador, su hermano y Iroh.

—¡Ah mi querida Kuvira! —interrumpiendo su charla fue al encuentro de la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue recibido con frialdad pero eso no lo desánimo—. Es bueno verla con nosotros. Tengo negocios que arreglar y necesito de su ayuda para llevarlos a cabo.

El hombre la arrastró hasta su lado en la mesa sin soltar a Opal que también fue llevada con ella. Bolín se posicionó en el otro extremo de frente a Iroh. El general no se veía muy contento con la presencia de Kuvira.

—Vaya parece que últimamente la comandante ha tenido todas las atenciones de la señorita Beifong —hizo el comentario a Tarrlok cuando Opal se sentaba a la mesa con Kuvira acercándole el asiento.

Si lo oyeron o no Kuvira y Opal, no lo supo el chico, pues hicieron caso omiso del malicioso comentario.

—No tenía idea de que usted estuviera por aquí Sir Varrick —dijo la militar mientras los meseros le servían una copa con vino—. Muchas gracias, pero hoy no beberé —el mesero interrumpió el servicio y retiro la copa.

El pedido no pasó desapercibido para el resto que si se asombró de ello, no hicieron tampoco comentario alguno. Era evidente que en los últimos meses el abuso del alcohol por parte de Kuvira se había hecho notorio y eso demeritaba un poco su rendimiento.

—¡Oh! ¿Vamos a mantener la sobriedad? —como siempre, Varrick fue el único en hablar de algo que parecía tabú para los demás—. Me parece una excelente decisión.

—La mejor que ha hecho hasta ahora —completo Opal—, claro después de mí.

—¿Qué oyen mis oídos? ¿Acaso hay planes para un compromiso? —se puso de cotilla el hombre y aunque el resto estaba en lo suyo voltearon a oír la respuesta.

—Aún es un poco complicado —contestó Kuvira adquiriendo un poco de rubor.

—Lo entiendo —palmeó su hombro en señal de comprensión—, después de mi primer y segundo matrimonio iniciar una relación nueva fue algo difícil.

—Sir Varrick, pero usted ya está en su quinto matrimonio —hizo la broma el general.

—Y brindó por eso, ¿que seríamos si no podemos estar con una compañera a nuestro lado? —levantó la copa y la chocó con Iroh.

—Creo que malditos bastardos miserables, ¿no es así comandante Kuvira? —con una ligera sonrisa la aludida asintió a sus malas palabras, el general quería provocarla.

—Es verdad, por eso mismo soy afortunada en tener a una hermosa mujer como Opal conmigo, aunque nunca he tenido la necesidad de mendigar atenciones de las mujeres como usted sabrá —el humor empezaba a caldearse.

—Bueno, creo que la culpa es del uniforme —intervino Varrick—. Las chicas lindas les encantan los tipos con uniformes, ¿no lo cree así Bolín?

—¿Eh? Si… si, ya lo creo —le siguió la corriente.

—Podemos hablar de cosas más importantes —un molestó Noa cortó la conversación de forma abrupta—. No es que lo suyo no sea importante, pero hay negocios que atender.

—Es verdad Varrick, dejemos de desviarnos del tema —el gobernador entregó una carpeta al empresario que hojeo brevemente para sonreír satisfecho.

—¡Zhu Li! —llamó a su asistente y ésta tomó presurosa la carpeta—. Los revisaré con calma pero parece que todo está en orden —se alisó el bigote como relamiéndose después del banquete—. Ahora solo queda que la comandante haga el encargo.

—¿De que se trata el negocio? —preguntó Opal, aunque Kuvira ya tenía una idea de que se trataba.

—Una pequeña compra venta, nada fuera de lo usual, sólo que el general Iroh me prestara sus tropas para asegurar el destino del cargamento —afablemente le contestó.

—¿Y me quieren a mí para guiar las tropas? —dijo incómoda la militar.

—Nadie mejor que usted —fue el gobernador quien ahora intervino.

Kuvira iba a replicar pero un mesero llegó a la mesa y pidiendo permiso colocó una taza con un líquido parduzco que humeaba por lo caliente que estaba.

—Una cortesía —junto a la taza puso también una pequeña nota—, té Oolong.

Un frío temblor recorrió su espalda al vislumbrar el grabado que tenía la tarjeta, un grabado que había visto en su pesadilla más reciente. Con mano trémula tomó el pedazo de papel y lo abrió. El corazón se le detuvo mientras rompía el sello rojo.

Podía escuchar los latidos con tal claridad por encima del cuchicheo del resto de los comensales o la música de la banda que amenizaba el evento. Tuvo el impulso de romper el papel y salir corriendo del lugar pero no podía hacer eso. Volteó a ver a Opal que se notaba preocupada. Sacó fuerzas y al fin desdobló la hoja.

"_Celebró el nuevo rumbo que está tomando. _

_A"_

El mensaje por sí solo no representaba nada, pero era lo que decía lo que le inquieto. ¿Cómo podía alguien haber sabido sus intenciones? Ninguno de los presentes lo supo hasta hace unos segundos, a menos que…

—Disculpe un momento, debo ir y agradecer el regalo —se levantó de golpe casi volcando la silla donde estaba sentada y sin esperar por su compañera fue tras el mesero.

Opal hizo una seña a Bolín para que siguiera a Kuvira y el chico también se levantó para ir tras ella.

— o —

Procuraba estar en control de sus emociones, sus manos temblaban a pesar de sus intentos para que no sucediera eso, el dolor de cabeza había regresado con mayor intensidad y sus piernas apenas podían sostenerla cada vez que daba un paso.

Las personas a su alrededor se habían vuelto borrones que nublaban su vista y los sonidos eran tan bajos que no podía distinguirlos con claridad. Podía sentir la mirada pesada del hombre enmascarado sobre ella y de pronto todos los que estaban cerca se habían convertido en él.

Se mordió los labios para no emitir ningún sonido, quería gritar del miedo cuando una mano la jaló y la llevó hasta un rincón. Iba a perder el conocimiento.

—¡Comandante! —unos ligeros golpes en sus mejillas la trajeron a la realidad nuevamente y pudo ver que era Bolín quien le hablaba.

—Chico, que alegría verte —fijó entre jadeos pues su respiración se había acelerado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —con fuerza la sostuvo pues la mujer no podía mantenerse en pie.

Le entregó la nota, Bolín la leyó pero no entendió del todo. Sin embargo al darle la vuelta y ver el símbolo supo que era aquello que lo había estado molestando.

—A… Amón —exclamó—, el bar al que fui anoche tenía este símbolo en sus puertas.

—¿De qué hablas? —hizo un último esfuerzo para ganar el control.

—Los guardias con los que salí me llevaron a este lugar —comenzó a hablar con rapidez—, afuera estaba este símbolo pintado. Pregunté qué era y ellos sólo dijeron que era algo con lo que los revueltistas solían identificar sitios adeptos a la causa.

—Amón debe ser parte de esto —tomó al chico por la solapa de su chaqueta—. Los revueltistas siguen aquí.

— o —


	30. Chapter 30

**Entre el amor y el deber**

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares o nombres aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dante Dimartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basados en la Leyenda de Korra. _

_**NdelA: **__¡New chapter! Lamento la tardanza, pero no había podido sentarme a escribir con calma. Reestructuración en el centro de trabajo, en otras palabras despidieron personal y nos cargaron la mano de trabajo. Espero poder entregar el siguiente capítulo sin tanta demora. Una disculpa para los que me leen y una disculpa más grande para los que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un comentario. _

_Hay un poco de violencia y maltrato a algunos personajes, sorry u. u _

— o —

La mañana era fría a pesar de los rayos del sol en el horizonte que despuntaban iluminando el paisaje de una tonalidad azulosa y anaranjada, estos rayos no alcanzaban a calentar aún a pesar de sus esfuerzos por sentirlos sobre su cuerpo y no creía que calentaran ni siquiera al medio día cuando estuvieran en su esplendor. El lugar estaba cubierto de una gran capa de pesada nieve que había caído por la noche. Ahora el cielo estaba despejado después de que las nubes descargaran toda su furia durante la madrugada.

La pequeña tormenta los había detenido y habían tenido que acampar en aquel lugar. Levantaron tiendas a modo de refugio y usando los carruajes como barrera se protegieron contra los vientos violentos que amenazaban con llevarse las carpas. El frío era atroz, no estaba acostumbrada a él siendo Kuvira oriunda de climas más cálidos. Ni aún usando un pesado abrigo de piel podía generar el calor suficiente para calentar su cuerpo y dejar de sufrir esos constantes temblores a causa del helado viaje.

Quedaba todavía un día y medio de camino hasta su destino en la ciudad del norte y acababan de pasar la frontera del país. Era muy molesto no poder transportarse por medio del ferrocarril, que haría el viaje más corto y cómodo, pues Iroh no deseaba llamar la atención de la gente con la comitiva de soldados, por esa razón los envío a vuelta de carro. Kuvira había protestado por ello, eso los exponía demasiado frente a los bandidos en el camino pero tuvo que obedecer las órdenes de su superior.

Se movió ligeramente para intentar salir del improvisado lecho donde había pasado la noche, sólo que unos pequeños y delicados brazos se aferraban a ella rodeando su torso. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina, una muy agradable rutina, y es que Opal lograba hacerla calmar y poder conciliar mejor el sueño que cuando la chica no estaba a su lado. Al inicio Opal lo hacía a regañadientes pero ahora no se negaba y cuando caía la noche ambas buscaban estar cerca la una de la otra. Kuvira se lo agradecia depositando un beso sobre su frente, aunque pronto ese beso fue viajando cada noche más cerca de sus labios.

Justo anoche ese beso había caído sobre esos labios que comenzaban a provocarle ciertos sentimientos buenos pero primordialmente malos, le dejaban una extraña sensación de culpa y remordimiento por alguna razón inexplicable o más bien borrada de su memoria. No profundizaron el beso, apenas fue un roce, pero fue suficiente para que las cosas se pusieran un tanto tensas entre ellas.

Como pudo salió de la jaula de sus brazos y se abrigo para salir de la tienda. Divisó a Bolín sentado frente a una fogata que servía para calentar a las personas que se acercaran a ella y en donde habían colocado un caldero donde un hombre hacía un guiso para que desayunaran todos en el campamento. El olor le abrió el apetito y se fue a sentar a su lado a esperar su turno mientras aquel soldado le daba los últimos toques a lo que fueran a comer.

—¿Cómo están las cosas? —le preguntó al chico quien le entregó dos cuencos para que le sirvieran el desayuno.

—Todo en calma, comandante —Bolin le sonrió mientras esperaba a que el cocinero sacará una cucharada del caldero y la vaciara en su plato—, hoy pinta para ser un gran día.

—Espero que sea así, ya quiero llegar a la ciudad y poder regresar a la hacienda después de esta tarea —suspiro profundo al ver el caldo humeante y su estómago gruñó en protesta por no recibir el alimento aún.

—Todavía falta mucho para eso suceda —escucharon la voz detrás de ellos, Opal se aproximó hasta donde se encontraban sentándose al lado de Kuvira.

—Lo sé —le entregó su plato a pesar de la reticencia de su vientre vacío y espero a que Bolin le diera uno nuevo a ella—, es solo que sigo sin poderme acostumbrar a todo esto.

—¿Aún no hay progreso con tus recuerdos? —Opal tomó la cuchara metiendola al caldo y sirviendo un bocado que en lugar de llevarlo a su boca lo dirigió hacia la militar que recibió la cucharada con pena pues los ruidos de su estómago la habían delatado frente a la chica.

—No desde la última vez —tragó la sopa—, son trozos de mi vida que no entiendo y no logro conectarlos entre sí a pesar de mis esfuerzos —contempló el plato que el chico le diera perdiéndose un momento en él—. Es demasiado frustrante. Sigo sin sentirme yo del todo.

—Poco a poco logrará recuperarse sólo hay que tener paciencia —la animó Bolin.

Comieron casi en silencio mientras veían al resto de los soldados hacer fila para poder desayunar. No volvieron a tocar el tema esa mañana.

El sol ya estaba por encima del horizonte cuando levantaron el campamento y se agrupaban para salir del lugar. No habían avanzado mucho cuando uno de los soldados dio el aviso de una columna de humo cerca de donde estaban. Pronto la columna se volvió otras más y el sonido de gritos seguidos de disparos llegaron arrastrados por el viento hasta donde estaban.

—¡Necesito un grupo conmigo! —ordenó Kuvira y rápidamente unos diez soldados se formaron con ella y salieron galopando hacia el origen de aquel desastre—. ¡Bolin hazte cargo de la caravana! —alcanzó a gritarle antes de perderse en la espesura del bosque.

—¿Por qué tiene que actuar de esa forma tan irritante? —dijo Opal rodando los ojos.

Era demasiado estúpido para ella ver la actitud de heroína de la militar, era como abrir una vieja herida de su tonto amor adolescente. Por ese tipo de cosas la había admirado tanto cuando estaba en la academia pero ahora sin embargo no era igua. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, el beso que Kuvira le diera la noche anterior. Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, se avergonzaba de que esta manera de actuar de la otra mujer removiera su viejos sentimientos. Sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió por su conducta. _"Mi objetivo es salvar a mi familia no tontear con Kuvira". _A pesar de su regaño consigo misma no pudo evitar temblar, y no a causa del frío, por recordar aquella noche donde dejó que su cuerpo se entregará a una Kuvira completamente diferente.

— o —

Cabalgaron a toda prisa llegando hasta las inmediaciones de un pequeño pueblo envuelto en el caos. Un grupo de bandidos atacaban a los residentes golpeandolos sin piedad mientras los sacaban por la fuerza de sus chozas y los llevaban por la fuerza hasta el centro del pueblo. Desvalijaban y saqueaban las cabañas para después prenderles fuego. Kuvira analizó con prisa la situación, no eran muchos bandidos pero estaban fuertemente armados en comparación de las personas de aquel lugar aunque no contra sus soldados, con un poco de esfuerzo podrían contenerlos y apresarlos.

Los soldados se formaron en posición de ataque y alzando sus fusiles dispararon para abatir a los ladrones. Un par cayeron muertos y otros resultaron heridos, mientras el resto se reagrupaban para combatirlos. Quedaban seis en pie. Kuvira ordenó el cese al fuego cuando aquellos hombres amenazaron con matar a los lugareños que tenían sometidos. Se escudaron tras ellos cuando los soldados los rodearon.

—¡Será mejor que se rindan! —exclamó la comandante mientras sus hombres tomaban lugar y apuntaban directo a los bandidos.

—¡Este no es asunto suyo! —uno de los saqueadores dio un paso al frente—. Sigan su camino extranjeros aquí no tienen nada que hacer, esto no les incumbe —el tipo malencarado sujeto a una de las ancianas que estaban entre la gente del pueblo y la amenazó apuntando su pistola directo a su cabeza.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso —sacó su revólver y disparó a sangre fría volando los sesos al hombre—. ¿Alguien más desea seguirlo? ¿Quien más se opone a dejar tranquila a esta gente?

Los bandidos quedaron atónitos al ver la muestra de habilidad temeraria del que acababa de hacer uso la comandante. Estaban con la boca abierta al ver a su líder muerto de esa forma tan rápida. Kuvira bajó el arma y la llevó a su espalda para evitar que vieran el temblor en su mano. Estaba haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad para no ceder ante el miedo de haber matado a un hombre. Su cuerpo había actuado solo, sin darle tiempo a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Eso le dio pánico, era como si no fuera dueña de sus acciones.

Aquellos hombres se miraron unos a otros y decidieron huir dejando todo lo que habían saqueado hasta el momento. Salieron corriendo hasta donde tenían unos caballos y subiéndose a ellos dejaron el pueblo.

Kuvira no ordenó su persecución pero si el arresto de los otros que habían quedado heridos, así como el auxilio a los habitantes de aquel pueblo.

El temblor en su mano comenzó a ceder pero su respiración seguía agitada, busco un lugar para sentarse y miró a su alrededor sin encontrar nada. La anciana que había sido atacada por el bandido se acercó a ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención, sin embargo Kuvira no reaccionó bien al gesto y se apartó bruscamente queriendo poner espacio entre ellas.

—Lo lamento —dijo apenada la militar—. Yo… yo no me siento bien.

La mujer mayor le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le indicó que la siguiera hasta una de las chozas. La anciana no parecía alterada por lo que acababa de pasar, ni siquiera un poco.

Al entrar a la casa de aquella mujer, Kuvira pudo ver el desorden que existía al interior. Los pocos muebles que tenía estaban volcados, había trastos tirados por el suelo, ropa desgarrada y cosas esparcidas por todos lados. Para tratar de calmarse comenzó a recoger un poco todo aquel tiradero.

—¡Muchas gracias! —hablo por fin la anciana—. Llegaron como una bendición de los espíritus —removió el fuego incipiente de la chimenea y colocó un cazo con agua para calentarla.

—Solo estamos de paso pero les ayudaremos un poco a reordenar las cosas —terminó de acomodar lo que parecía ser un comedor tradicional de las tribus del norte.

—Se los agradeceremos profundamente —el cazo empezó a humear vapores del agua caliente y la anciana busco entre sus estantes hasta encontrar una diminuta bolsa con hojas secas que trituró en un mortero—. Esos bandidos han estado molestandonos últimamente debido a la falta de hombres en este pueblo que han marchado a la ciudad para poder mantener a sus familias.

—Eso es lamentable —dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento en el suelo sobre unas pieles que hacían la función de cojines—. Las grandes industrias de la ciudad demandan demasiado de los pueblos de alrededor, es un precio por el avance tecnológico.

—Es un precio demasiado alto para pagar si es a costa de nuestra propia tranquilidad y nuestra alma —vacío las hojas molidas en una tetera y después depositó el agua hirviendo—. ¿Cual es el precio que ha tenido que pagar usted a cambio de su tranquilidad y su alma?

Le ofreció la bebida y sus manos la traicionaron, aún no podían detener su temblor. Con cuidado puso la taza en la mesa y la anciana la conminó para beber de ella. El aroma que desprendía el té le trajo a su cabeza un recuerdo que no logró formarse en su totalidad pero que tenía que ver con una mujer morena y una vieja rencilla, era un aroma como a pinos.

Se agobió al no poder comprender los parpadeos o destellos que surgían en su mente, ni el cómo ni el porqué de ellos. Dio un sorbo a la amarga bebida y dejó que el calor la inundará por dentro.

—No lo sé —colocó de nuevo la taza en la mesa y se vio en aquellos ojos azules cansados de una larga vida y sintió la necesidad de ser sincera—. En realidad creo que no fui consciente del pago que estaba haciendo.

—Pocas veces somos conscientes de nuestros actos, actuamos de forma instintiva para librarnos del dolor y eso nos lleva a lastimarnos y lastimar a los que nos aman —la militar agachó la cabeza perdiendo su atención en el fondo de la taza de té como parecía ser su costumbre últimamente.

—Usted parece conocerme mejor de lo que yo me conozco y ni siquiera sabe mi nombre ni quien soy —se llevó la taza a la boca para dar otro amargo trago y sus hombros se vencieron en el desánimo.

—Yo soy Katara, ¿quien eres tú? —la anciana le dio otra sonrisa.

—Kuvira, ese es mi nombre o al menos con el que mi madre me nombró —dejó salir un profundo suspiro—, y no se quien soy… he perdido todo de mi… he perdido mi camino...

Estaba terminando de pronunciar esas palabras cuando la puerta de la choza se abrió dando un fuerte golpe. Opal apareció por el marco de la puerta.

—Aquí es donde te has metido —dijo acercándose hasta ella para comprobar su estado—. ¿Estás herida? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

—No, no, estoy bien —se puso en pie terminando el contenido de la taza—. Solo estaba… —no alcanzó a decir lo que en verdad le sucedía, le daba vergüenza que la chica tuviera que aguantar lo que le pasaba—, sólo estaba ayudando a la señora Katara.

—Llámame simplemente Katara —Opal miró a la anciana mujer pero no entendió lo que sucedía así que se limitó a asentir a modo de saludo después de su aparición abrupta.

—Katara, gracias por el té —le entregó la taza dando una inclinación respetuosa—. Es tiempo de irnos —dio unos pasos atrás y se dispuso a salir con la chica Beifong de la casa de la anciana.

—Muchas gracias por todo —volvió a hablar antes de que cruzaran el umbral—. Si deseas volver a encauzar tu camino estaré aquí para ayudarte con ello, sólo los espíritus saben porque hacen las cosas pero sin duda ellos te han enviado aquí para contrarrestar el mal que Amón ha sembrado en ti.

Escuchar ese nombre dejó a Kuvira petrificada en su lugar y Opal estaba de la misma manera. ¿Qué podía saber una anciana que vive en medio de la nada de aquel hombre enmascarado?

—¿Qué ha dicho usted? —con estupefacción le preguntó Opal pues Kuvira aún no salía de su congelamiento.

—Puedes verlo en sus ojos, ese miedo, ese terror bajo la piel que sólo Amón, un espíritu corrupto como él deja en sus víctimas —la mujer sirvió una taza de té para ella dando un sorbo con tranquilidad.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —la chica jaló a la militar que no opuso resistencia.

Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no respondía a la orden que su mente le estaba dando, la orden de quedarse allí y averiguar más de lo que estaba diciendo la anciana. Sin embargo el regusto amargo aún presente en su boca le hizo saber que no podría hacer uso de su voluntad. Algo le había dado aquella mujer en ese brebaje para calmarla al punto de hacerla dócil frente al arrastre de la pequeña Beifong.

— o —

—¿Sigues pensando en esa anciana? —Opal la cuestionó al verla tan perdida en sus pensamientos.

Habían llegado a la ciudad del Norte donde debían hacer la transacción del negocio de Varrick con Tarrlok. Un fuerte cargamento de armas, municiones y explosivos para reforzar su ejército frente a los problemas civiles que aún acosaban su estado. Claro está era la versión oficial y dudaba que fuera la real.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —le respondió dándose por vencida en concentrarse en los papeles que tenía delante. Contratos y permisos—. Ella sabe cosas que necesito saber también.

—¿No estarás hablando en serio? —alzó una ceja inquisidora—. ¿No creerás en las charlatanerías de una vieja bruja?

—¿Ha regresado Bolín? —cambio el tema, le molestaba que la chica cuestionara lo que había pasado en aquel pequeño pueblo, sobretodo cuando era evidente que la mujer aquella la había leído sin conocerla.

—Aún no, pero no debe tardar —se acercó a donde Kuvira estaba sentada frente a aquel escritorio y se inclinó tomando su hombro izquierdo aproximando su pecho a la altura de su cara—. Tienes que firmar aquí y aquí —le indicó ya desesperada de no ver avance por parte de Kuvira.

La línea de ideas de la comandante se borró al ver y apreciar ese escote que mostraba los atributos femeninos de la joven mujer, haciéndola ponerse nerviosa y sonrojarse cuando esos pensamientos fueron a lugares pecaminosos al imaginarse cuán suaves y con qué facilidad cabrían esos pechos en sus manos. Trato de desviar la mirada cuando los opalinos ojos de la chica se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba viendo.

Y es que últimamente la cercanía entre las dos era mínima. Kuvira no recordaba haber tenido ningún amor antes, aunque había algo que siempre le traía una pena en el corazón al percibir el aroma del jazmín.

Opal era la mayor parte del tiempo entre enojada y cariñosa con ella. Era una forma rara de expresar su preocupación por ella. Podían compartir instantes que duraban segundos, como este, en el que la tensión entre ellas llegaba a un punto en el que todo lo que deseaba Kuvira era tomarla y hacerla suya, sin embargo, esos momentos pasaban tan rápido como llegaban y nunca se atrevía a hacer nada que no fuera sonrojarse y que Opal se alejara de nuevo.

Solo que algo había cambiado.

Desde aquel roce de labios que tuvieran en un momento de debilidad, cuando ambas estaban en los brazos de la otra vulnerables. Las cosas se habían vuelto extrañas. Esta vez la chica no huyó lejos de ella o respondió de forma agresiva. No. La distancia se fue acortando cada vez más. Los ojos oliva de Kuvira viajaron de la curva de su pecho a los prometedores labios rosas de Opal y una sed insaciable le secó la garganta. Una sed que intuía sólo sería calmada al beber los besos de la pequeña Beifong.

Opal hizo lo mismo, de una manera hipnotizante sus ojos también fueron a caer en los labios de la militar, esos labios que podían ser duros cuando ladraba sus órdenes o temblorosos cuando el deseo se apropiaba de ellos, ansío poder probarlos una vez más y un calor entre sus piernas apareció de improviso amenazando con quemar todo su cuerpo al venir a ella el recuerdo de los manos de Kuvira sobre su piel. Se mentiría si decía que no quería volver a compartir esa intimidad con ella, aún cuando hubiera sido de una manera burda y salvaje. Pero la situación había cambiado. Ya no era la venganza o el odio lo que la inclinaba a seguir adelante, había un cierto sentimiento que renacía de su agolpamiento adolescente.

Sus alientos chocaron y la distancia entre las dos prácticamente no existía. Kuvira podía sentir ya el sabor de esa boca y Opal a su vez el temblor de esos labios que la buscaban con necesidad.

—Comandante ya está todo listo para partir esta tarde —apareció Bolín sin tocar la puerta de aquella oficina y como si existiera una fuerza que las jalara para alejarlas se separaron—. ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó con inocencia el chico no sabiendo bien que es lo que acababa de suceder.

El joven teniente parecía tener la habilidad de aparecer en momentos precisos cuando ambas estaban en situaciones comprometidas y poner cara de circunstancia al descubrirlas.

—Ejemm —se aclaró la garganta Kuvira, pues se había quedado con la boca seca sin recibir lo que buscaba—, no, estaba terminando de…

—Firmar los papeles de la custodia del cargamento —le recordó Opal quien se fue al otro lado de la habitación visiblemente afectada.

Bolín las miro a una y a la otra pero ellas preferían no mirar a nada en particular, estaban apenadas.

—Partiremos de inmediato, no quiero demorar más en este lugar —acabo de colocar su última firma y acomodó los papeles entregándoselos a Bolin—. Llévale esto al encargado de tráfico, por favor, debe sellarlos y entregar los permisos correspondientes.

—Muy bien… —tomó los documentos pero permaneció unos segundos dudoso entre sí dejarlas solas o no.

Ante la demora del chico, Opal aprovechó y decidió escabullirse de la habitación junto con él. Permanecer en ese cuarto con Kuvira cerca podría hacerle caer de nuevo en una situación incómoda que no debía suceder, aunque una parte de ella quería dejarse llevar.

La militar vio la indecisión en el rostro de la pequeña Beifong, el como mordía su labio inferior buscando mantener el control de sus emociones. Quería detenerla cuando se dirigió a la puerta pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Se sintió fatal. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía ceder ante el impulso que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a pesar de que no lograba comprender el porqué.

Quedó sola en la habitación y se hundió de nuevo en su mente. Forzó a sus pensamientos para que estos le dijeran la razón de porqué no debía ir tras Opal y pedirle… _"¡Espíritus! Ni siquiera se que debería pedirle."_ Se dijo. En cierto nivel había entendido quien se supone que era y cuáles eran sus responsabilidades, cuál era su deber para con los Beifong y para con sigo misma. Solo que no se consideraba completa si la mitad de su pasado era un abismo negro que le impedía seguir adelante.

No podía arrastrar a Opal a ese hoyo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de llevar luz y volver a descubrir la verdad oculta debajo de esa oscuridad, aún cuando está fuera extremadamente dolorosa. La anciana apareció de nuevo como un destello.

"_Puedes verlo en sus ojos, ese miedo, ese terror bajo la piel que sólo Amón, un espíritu corrupto como él deja en sus víctimas"_

Esas habían sido sus palabras y no había forma de que la anciana Katara supiera de antemano el mal que estaba padeciendo. Ella había dicho que habían sido los espíritus quienes la había enviado allí y aquello no sonaba tan descabellado como lo quería hacer ver Opal. Amón la quería usar para servir a algún propósito oculto y seguramente maligno, sin embargo algo estaba interviniendo y había puesto a la anciana en su camino.

La prueba de ello estaba en su amigo Baatar quien parecía haber servido de primer intermediario devolviéndole parte de su pasado, ahora debía ir a buscar el resto y eso significaba volver a aquel pueblo.

— o —

La noche los sorprendió antes de tiempo, habían calculado que llegarían más lejos en ese tercer día de viaje pero la carga era demasiado para los animales que jalaban los carruajes y habían tenido retrasos debido a eso. A pesar de su reticencia tuvieron que acampar en un paraje que no le agradaba del todo.

Kuvira ordenó a Bolín que dispusiera las rondas de vigilancia y mantuviera una guardia constante alerta ante cualquier eventualidad. Las nubes de la tarde se habían acumulado en el cielo y todo parecía indicar que una nueva tormenta vendría con la noche. Dispusieron los carruajes de tal forma que sirvieran de barrera contra los vientos gélidos y al centro encendieron una hoguera que calentarán a los soldados para que descansen antes de relevar a sus compañeros en guardia.

De nuevo le estaba costando conciliar el sueño a Kuvira y se había mantenido en movimiento dando algunas vueltas al campamento verificando que sus órdenes se estuvieran llevando a cabo. Cuando la noche estuvo de lleno sobre ellos decidió que era tiempo de intentar descansar, sólo que no sabía qué hacer al llegar hasta su tienda y encontrarse con Opal. Temía que si tenía a la chica cerca de nuevo cediera ante su deseo de besarla. Los últimos días habían sido algo incómodos y procuraba llegar a la tienda ya tarde, para cuando Opal estaba durmiendo y ella podía mantenerse segura a cierta distancia.

Camino hasta la entrada de la tienda y se quedó clavada delante no sabiendo si seguir o no. Dio un paso pero no fue para entrar, se arrepintió y dándose la vuelta se alejó. No podía hacer eso. No podía actuar como si nada pasara, ni podía rendirse ante su deseo. No lo consideraba justo para ninguna de las dos. Fue hasta el centro del campamento y se sentó frente a la fogata para darse un poco de calor.

Había permanecido unos minutos allí cuando una gran piel cayó sobre sus hombros. Bolín le sonreía mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Para el frío —el chico le ofreció una botella de licor pero Kuvira la rechazó—. ¿Va en serio con lo de dejar de tomar? —sorbió un trago del recipiente.

—Creo que es lo mejor —encogió los hombros y se aferró al abrigo, la fogata no parecía ser suficiente para calentarla.

—Eso me parece excelente, a su salud —Bolin alzó la botella a modo de brindis y volvió a dar otro sorbo—. Así se parece más a la comandante que conocí durante la guerra.

—¿Te parece que es así? Yo no logro reconocerme aún del todo —dijo haciendo un mohín jugando con la nieve a sus pies.

—¡Oh claro que si! —le picó las costillas con su codo ya animado por el alcohol—. Era usted un verdadero ejemplo de lo que debía ser una líder. Siempre recta, honorable y seductora. Creo que es por el uniforme y su actitud de príncipe que conquistaba a las chicas. Sin duda eso debió ser lo que atrajo a su esposa para casarse con usted, comandante.

—¿Esposa? —se sorprendió de la repentina confesión del joven que fungía como su teniente—. ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confusa.

—¡Oh demonios! ¡He metido la pata de nuevo! —se puso rígido y busco la manera de salir huyendo después de decir lo que no debía—. Soy un idiota, soy un idiota —se repitió levantándose para irse.

—¿Es Opal? ¿Es por esa razón que ella está molesta conmigo? ¿Es por qué no recuerdo nuestro matrimonio? —se levantó también agarrando el brazo de Bolín impidiéndole irse—. ¡Contestame! —le gritó apretando fuertemente su agarre—. ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal con ella?

—¡Nada! —trato de zafarse de la mano que lo retenía—. No es ella… —se estaba rindiendo ante la suplica de Kuvira—. ¿Por favor no me haga decir esto? Usted quería olvidarlo y se fue, se esfumó, para que traerlo de nuevo si le causa dolor. Además eso la convirtió en la peor versión de sí —dijo desesperado por salir del atolladero.

—Pero es una parte de mi, aunque duela es un trozo de mi vida y se que es importante, no puedo perderla… me niego a perderla —Bolin dejó de intentar huir y Kuvira aflojo su agarre.

—Se que no lo recuerda pero comandante, usted hizo cosas malas a causa de eso —se rindió y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? ¿Lastime a Opal? —la desesperación tiñó su voz y exigió saber.

—No, no a Opal, a su esposa y a usted misma —quería calmar a su superior pero no quería seguir revelando cosas que tal vez no era el momento decir. Había prometido a Opal que no diría nada y ahora estaba rompiendo esa promesa—. Será mejor que se calme y cuando esté más tranquila podamos hablar sin que se altere.

—No puedo seguir así Bolín —bajo los hombros entendiendo que su estado exaltado no estaba ayudando.

—Es cuestión de tiempo para dejar que las cosas vayan tomando su curso —trato de usar eso como excusa y dar por terminada la conversación.

—No me conformo con esa respuesta —dijo molesta apretando los puños.

El chico iba a decir algo más cuando la voz de alarma se propagó por el campamento. El silbato de la Guardia sonó y seguido de él se escucharon detonaciones de fusiles.

Estaban bajo ataque.

Ambos sacaron sus pistolas y fueron rumbo de donde provenían los sonidos.

—¡Arriba todos! ¡Coloquense en formación de defensa! —ordenó Kuvira a los soldados que estaban con ellos.

Rápidamente sus hombres se agruparon, una cuadrilla fue a reforzar la guardia que ya estaba combatiendo mientras el resto alistaba los carruajes en caso de ser necesario defenderlos de los intrusos.

Se aproximaron a la trinchera de defensa que montaran los soldados horas antes y desde donde ahora disparaban a un puñado de hombres que los atacaban desde un extremo del paraje. Parecían no ser muchos pero pronto se dieron cuenta que eran más de los que podían contener.

Tuvieron que replegarse y ceder la trinchera cuando explosiones les estallaron dentro de su defensa. Estaban usando dinamita a diestra y siniestra y no podía arriesgar a sus soldados tratando de mantener la posición.

Los morteros y las ametralladoras hicieron su aparición en su segunda línea de defensa hasta donde tuvieron que replegarse. Sin embargo los asaltantes parecían tener una dotación infinita de dinamita que no dejan de arrojar contra ellos.

Las explosiones iluminaban el campo de batalla dando una visión de todo alrededor. La nieve pronto se pintó de rojo por la sangre que estaba siendo derramada así como de cuerpos destrozados que habían sido alcanzados por los disparos y las detonaciones. El contraste con la blancura de la nieve hacía que el rojo brillante de la sangre caliente se destacará con mayor facilidad.

De nueva cuenta como sucediera hace unos días en el pueblo que estaba siendo atacado por los bandidos, su cuerpo parecía actuar por sí mismo. Como si una melodía sonará en medio de la noche y ella supiera la coreografía que debía danzar. Esquivar, disparar, atacar, proteger, moverse o morir.

Una luz encandiló sus pupilas cuando el paraje se iluminó por unos segundos mostrando en medio del campo de batalla la figura de una mujer de larga cabellera negra que caminaba hacia ella. Sus penetrantes ojos esmeralda parecían desnudarla y llegar hasta el fondo de su alma. Sus labios rojos se movían pronunciando una palabra sin sonido pero que pudo distinguir.

La estaba llamando.

Sus piernas respondieron al mudo llamado y sin darse cuenta estaba caminando hasta ella. Los destellos le permitían ver a aquella figura mientras se abría paso en medio de la nieve roja. Parecía el canto de una sirena que por las noches atrae a incautos marineros hacia su perdición.

La mujer alzó los brazos para recibirla en un abrazo que prometía ser cálido y afectuoso y apresuró su paso para fundirse entre ellos, pero en uno de esos destellos la imagen de aquella mujer misteriosa cambio a la de una ya conocida.

Ya no eran los brazos delicados y amorosos las que se extendían para recibirla, eran los brazos fuertes y dominantes de aquel hombre enmascarado.

—Amón —pronunció con miedo apenas en un susurro.

Se paralizó.

Perdió la noción de la realidad y de lo que estaba sucediendo. De nuevo aquel ser estaba controlándola, doblegando su voluntad.

Cayó de rodillas vencida por la fuerza de Amón.

Algo golpeó su pierna y apenas bajó la vista para darse cuenta de que se trataba cuando un tirón jaló de ella y alguien tomó la carga de dinamita y la arrojó lejos antes de que estallara a sus pies.

Pero el tiempo no estaba a su favor. La mecha estaba extinguiéndose cuando Bolín la lanzó alejándola, sin embargo la onda expansiva golpeó su mano y parte de su cuerpo haciendo barrera entre la explosión y la comandante.

La sangre salpicó la blanca nieve y el uniforme de Kuvira, quien al fin reaccionó con el calor del líquido escarlata y alcanzó a sostener el cuerpo parcialmente destrozado de su amigo. Sus oídos pulsaban de dolor por el ruido generado que rompió sus tímpanos.

Como pudo arrastró a un Bolín inconsciente y conmocionado hasta una posición más segura lejos de la línea de ataque.

Comenzó a revisar las heridas del joven teniente. Su mano estaba sangrando a borbotones en donde antes habían estado sus dedos. Solo horribles muñones de carne desgarrada y hueso que sobresalían es lo que quedaba de ella.

Tomó un pedazo de tela y con él realizó un improvisado vendaje para contener la hemorragia. Su pecho y su rostro también habían recibido el impacto de la explosión dejando esquirlas clavadas en su piel que apestaba a carne quemada.

Pronto un par de soldados llegaron a socorrerla y ellos cargaron el cuerpo casi sin vida de Bolín llevándoselo del campo de batalla.

Kuvira los siguió tambaleándose sin saber qué hacer. No era más que un lastre, un títere que se movía a la voluntad de Amón y no servía a otro amo más que al terror que él había dejado en ella.

Debía hacer algo o simplemente contemplar cómo seguía perdiendo personas importantes en su vida.

Los minutos pasaron y los disparos comenzaron a disminuir. Un soldado llegó hasta ella y le informó que los atacantes habían tomado parte del convoy mientras los distraían.

—Los revueltistas se llevaron la mitad de los carruajes y dejaron esto como evidencia de su participación —el soldado le mostró un trozo de tela que hacía la función de una bandera con el dibujo pintado de Amón.

—Auxilien a los heridos y reúne las provisiones y los carruajes que aún tenemos —dio la indicación al militar—. Envía un mensajero que corra a la población más cercana para conseguir ayuda médica y otro que mande un telégrafo a Iroh y Tarrlok para advertir del ataque y pedir refuerzos.

—¡Sí comandante! —hizo un saludo y se retiró para organizar al resto de sus compañeros.

Opal apareció al poco tiempo, había estado ocupada ayudando a los heridos y tratando de mantenerse ocupada sin pensar en dónde podría estar Kuvira, no quería caer en la desesperación por imaginarse que pudiera estar en peligro, eso no era conveniente para sus planes, se mintió.

Al ver la cansada y maltratada figura de Kuvira corrió a su encuentro. Como ya había sucedido antes, demostró su preocupación enojada con ella.

—¿Donde demonios te habías metido? —le gritó al ver su ropa llena de sangre—. ¿Estás herida? ¿Por qué no hay nadie ateniéndote? ¡Habla maldita sea!

—¡No es mía! —respondió en el mismo tono de voz—. No es mía —bajó su intensidad al ver el rostro compungido de Opal—. Es de Bolín, el chico saltó delante de mí y repelió una carga de dinamita pero esta explotó en el aire y…

La pequeña Beifong se llevó las manos a la boca esperando lo peor.

—¿Está muerto? —dijo trémula mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—No… no lo sé —rodeó con sus brazos a Opal que no evitó el contacto—. Espero que no… jamás me lo perdonaría, ha sido mi culpa.

— o —

Las horas pasaron con lentitud mientras esperaban la ayuda de los refuerzos y la recuperación de los heridos. Opal y sobretodo Kuvira respiraron aliviadas al saber que Bolín había sobrevivido, aunque para su suerte había requerido la amputación de parte de su mano y ahora tendría que someterse a una intervención quirúrgica para tratar de volver funcional o al menos un poco más estética lo que quedaba de su mano derecha.

Kuvira se culpaba por ello y pidió disculpas al chico en cuanto esté estuvo consciente de nuevo. Estaba débil cuando lo visitó y procuro no tardar demasiado para que siguiera descansando. Un gran vendaje cubría su costado derecho y parte de su cara. El médico le había dicho que tendría algunas cicatrices pero nada de cuidado, lo preocupante era el estado de su mano derecha.

No espero mucho después de hablar con el doctor y ordenó que los heridos salieran de inmediato para ser atendidos en la ciudad más próxima mientras ella y el resto esperaban para mover lo que quedaba del cargamento.

—¿Estas segura que quieres hacer esto? —Opal esperaba impaciente una respuesta mientras Kuvira ensillaba su caballo negro y cargaba una maleta en su lomo—. No voy a dejar que te vayas y me dejes aquí a la espera, iré contigo.

—No tienes porque hacerlo —terminó de ajustar las correas y se giró para mirarla de frente—. Esto es algo que necesito hacer, no puedo permitir que cada vez que aparezca Amón no pueda hacer nada por el miedo y pierda partes importantes de mi vida —colocó una mano sobre su hombre ejerciendo una ligera presión.

—Pero no tienes porque hacerlo sola, te acompañaré —Kuvira negó con la cabeza—. Aunque no quieras lo voy a hacer.

—No, no puedo seguir poniéndote en peligro —subió su mano a su rostro acunando su mejilla y brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

Ya no había tenido oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Bolín acerca de su plática sobre el tema de su esposa perdida, ni tampoco había querido hablar de ello con Opal. Si era verdad que ella estaba casada y ese alguien podía ser Opal no quería arrastrarla consigo. Debía hacer lo necesario para protegerla y recuperar sus recuerdos con ella, si es que los había.

Aunque aún seguía intrigada por la misteriosa figura de aquella mujer que se le apareció momentos antes de Amón. ¿Quién era y qué papel representaba? No lo sabía, tal vez era una pieza importante o sólo una herramienta en el sádico juego de Amón, pero tenía que averiguarlo.

Con cuidado atrajo a Opal a su pecho y alzando su rostro plantó un beso sobre sus labios. El movimiento sorprendió a la chica pero no lo rechazó. Dejó que sus bocas se fundieran en el contacto permitiendo a Kuvira tomar el control y guiar su lengua por sus labios hasta el interior de su boca. Fue un gesto tierno que se volvió apasionado cuando sus lenguas se rozaron. El sabor de su saliva y la calidez de su aliento eran algo que había deseado probar desde hacía semanas. No había querido admitir lo mal que la ponía Kuvira y lo mucho que ansiaba que esos labios la recorrieran de pies a cabeza.

Opal hundió sus dedos en la camisa de Kuvira arrastrando sus uñas por su espalda. Aquella caricia lasciva encendió el fuego interno de la militar que prolongó el beso a riesgo de quedarse sin aliento.

—¡Tomame! —le susurro Opal en cuanto se separaron jadeando en busca de oxígeno.

—No, no puedo —dio un paso atrás—. No ahora —con su pulgar rozó sus pómulos—, cuando regrese podremos continuar donde nos quedamos antes de todo esto… mi esposa —pronunció con ternura mostrándole el afecto incondicional que tenía hacia Opal.

La jaló con fuerza para otro beso fugaz impidiéndole decir nada a Opal que tardó en procesar que estaba pasando y lo que estaba haciendo ella.

—Espera —la empujó para separarla—, yo no soy ella —dijo mordiéndose el labio—. Podría aprovecharme, y se que hasta antes de que pasara lo de tu memoria lo habría hecho, la verdad es... que no soy ella.

Kuvira la miró levantando una ceja dudativa y Opal terminó de apartarla. La pequeña Beifong se debatió entre sí debía o no decir la verdad, pero a estas alturas no quería ser una opción basada en las mentiras, un premio de consolación como le había sucedido con Korra o una sucia venganza.

—Pero tú y yo… nosotras —intentó decir Kuvira pero Opal puso una mano en su boca.

—No hay un nosotras Kuvira —la joven sintió su voz quebrarse pero tomó aire para continuar—. Fui muy clara contigo, lo que pasó entre nosotras antes de que perdieras la memoria no fue sino mi manera de vengarme de mi madre y tú de tu esposa —la otra mujer quiso replicar pero Opal no apartó su mano impidiéndole hablar—. No niego que estas últimas semanas me he sentido diferente y tú has tenido la culpa de eso —recargó su frente en el hombro de Kuvira y está la abrazó—. ¡Tú y esa maldita manía de ser así!

Golpeó su pecho haciéndola retroceder. El dolor se posó en el rostro de la militar pero no debido al golpe sino al rechazo de la chica. Era obvio para Kuvira que Opal sentía algo más por ella, sin embargo la joven no quería dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento.

—Vete ahora —le dijo dándole la espalda—. Vete ya antes de que cambie de opinión y te mienta para que estés conmigo.

—¡Opal! —le suplicó pero la aludida no cedió.

—No, no vamos a jugar a esto —se apartó bruscamente cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro—. Yo me encargo de todo aquí junto con Bolín, en cuanto se recupere, has lo que tienes que hacer pero no te demores demasiado.

Kuvira asintió y dejó de insistir. Comprendió lo que Opal estaba haciendo. No era justo para ninguna entrar en una relación si una de las partes no era una persona completa, la otra merecía más que eso.

—¡Vete ya! —gritó Opal, pero fue ella la que salió corriendo, no quería permanecer cerca de Kuvira por más tiempo.

— o —

Había partido a los pocos días de entregar lo que quedaba del cargamento de armas. Tarrlok ya había sido enterado así como Varrick y Iroh, pero ninguno de ellos pareció sorprendido, por el contrario, lo celebraron. Era su excusa perfecta para obtener el permiso de fortalecer el ejército local y organizar detenciones y requisiciones a aquellos que fueran opositores al gobernador y su propósito de llevar orden y detener a los revueltistas que habían perpetrado el ataque.

Todo eran patrañas. Kuvira estaba molesta por haber sido usada de esa forma y sobretodo porque Bolín casi había muerto en esa querella. Sabía que a algún nivel el gobierno debió haber previsto el ataque y aún cuando proporcionó el personal necesario no fue suficiente.

Era ceder una cosa para ganar otra. Pues en realidad, los revueltistas no se habían llevado el cargamento más fuerte y pesado, sólo armamento ligero que no representaría un peso en el campo de batalla. Todo gracias a su desconfianza y a ocultar el verdadero contenido de las cajas que transportaba. Había previsto el peor de los escenarios aunque no su torpeza frente a Amón.

Una vez satisfechas todas las cuestiones documentales y de rendir cuentas a sus superiores, solicitó licencia para ausentarse algunos días para atender asuntos personales. Fue así que había marchado dejando a Opal y Bolin solos.

Cabalgó por varios días casi sin parar tratando de encontrar el pequeño pueblo donde había conocido a aquella extraña y misteriosa anciana. No tuvo mayores problemas en hallar el lugar sin embargo no pudo decir lo mismo de Katara.

Según le informó uno de los residentes, los bandidos habían vuelto a atacar días atrás pero esta vez no buscaban despojarlos de sus pocas posesiones, sino que fueron directos sobre la mujer mayor. Destruyeron su casa prendiéndole fuego con ella en el interior, apenas pudo escapar de la muerte gracias a un milagro de los espíritus, pero no le daban muchas esperanzas de recuperarse. Esto la alarmó. ¿Por qué hacer algo como eso contra esa anciana?

—Katara la ha estado esperando —le dijo el hombre que la llevó hasta donde la anciana permanecía convaleciente—. Solo por usted no ha podido hacer el viaje y cruzar al mundo de los espíritus. Espero que esto valga la pena.

Aquel hombre se mostró enojado por su tardanza y por el destino de la anciana. Ciertamente no merecía la agonía que le resultaba seguir viviendo.

La guió hasta el pie de la cama donde reposaba Katara y Kuvira tuvo que cubrirse la nariz y la boca. El olor a carne chamuscada y a putrefacción era bastante notorio. La mujer tenía cataplasmas de ungüentos sobre su cuerpo para tratar de aliviar el ardor y el dolor que debía sufrir a causa de las quemaduras. Donde aún quedaba piel podía ver lo enrojecida que estaba por la fiebre que padecía. Grandes bordes blancuzcos y negruzcos cubrían donde la carne había sido incinerada y destruido todo nervio, músculo y grasa.

Un leve quejido sonó cuando el hombre anunció su presencia a la anciana y esta abrió los ojos posando sus pupilas azules en ella. Podía distinguir las nubes que se formaron en ellos debido a la exposición al calor. Las llamas también se habían llevado parte de su rostro.

Tuvo que aguantar el vuelco de su estómago para no vomitar ante la escena tan horrible que contemplaba. Crispó los puños deseando poder tener la oportunidad de vengarme este crimen.

Katara levantó con precariedad una de sus manos y le indicó que se acercara. Kuvira obedeció colocándose en el costado izquierdo que había sido el menos dañado.

—Él… él estuvo aquí —dijo en una voz muy queda y débil para ser escuchada y Kuvira sabía a quién se refería.

—Lo sé —la secundo.

—Debes… debes acabar con él —habló con dificultad—. Amón es peligroso —intentó mover su mano para agarrar el puño de la camisa de Kuvira pero estaba muy débil—. Él robó los secretos de mi padre sobre las plantas y los usa para lastimar a las personas y someterlas.

Kuvira le dio la razón y trato de calmar la agitación de su pecho.

—Debes detenerlo —hizo uso de toda su fuerza y al fin logró agarrar el brazo de la militar—. Él quiere venganza y no parará hasta destruir a todos —se aferró con desesperación y las heridas de su mano se abrieron dejando un rastro de sangre sobre la manga de la camisa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere vengar? —la cuestionó pero la respiración agitada de Katara le decía que la anciana no podría seguir hablando por más tiempo.

—Ira tras todos sus enemigos, no permitas que te controle o estarás perdida —el agarre en su brazo se hizo más cerrado para en un instante aflojarse.

El pecho de la anciana dejó de moverse y el ruido de su respiración cesó. El silencio se sintió como una pesada loza.

El maldito Amón había estado allí antes que ella, probablemente después del ataque que sufriera su caravana, y estaba asegurándose de que no pudiera obtener la ayuda que necesitaba para descubrir quién o qué era él.

Tenía dos certezas, la primera es que Amón tenía aliados que lo habían alertado de su encuentro con Katara y que habían facilitado el asalto durante su viaje. La segunda es que buscaba venganza.

¿Contra quien? Eso debía averiguarlo ahora, aunque una cosa era cierta, si estaba inmiscuido con los revueltistas tenía una idea de a qué enemigos se refería la anciana.

Se levantó de donde estaba al lado del lecho de Katara y cerró los ojos sin vida de la mujer. El hombre que estaba con ella procedió a cubrir su cuerpo con una manta y comenzó a recitar una oración.

Kuvira presentó sus respetos haciendo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida pero el hombre la detuvo.

—Espere —se acercó a ella sacando algo de su abrigo—, ella me pidió que le entregara esto —sacó una pequeña bolsa que agitó frente a su cara—. Debo prepararle el brebaje para que esté contrarreste los efectos del envenenamiento que tiene su cuerpo.

— o —

Kuvira ayudó al hombre aquel a enterrar el cadáver de la anciana. Le dijo que se llamaba Xie y era aprendiz de curandero bajo la tutela de su maestra Katara. Él había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerla apenas con vida todos esos días y sintió remordimiento por no haber apresurado su regreso como deseaba hacer.

—Beba esto —entregó una taza de humeante líquido que no tenía la mejor consistencia ni el mejor olor y suponía que tampoco tendría el mejor sabor—. Ayudará a quitar el bloqueo que su chi tiene y poco a poco restablecer las conexiones naturales de su cuerpo. Ande beba —la urgió y la militar no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

El primer trago fue pastoso y sumamente desagradable. El ocre y rancio saber casi la hace vomitar pero tuvo que aguantar si quería librarse del fantasma de Amón. Bebió hasta que su estómago no pudo más y casi vacío el contenido de la taza.

Se sintió mareada cuando su mano temblorosa depósito el vaso sobre la mesa. Unas leves arcadas pulsaron su cuerpo pero se negó a ceder al impulso de expulsar lo que acababa de tragar.

—Esto deberá quitar los impedimentos físicos que dejó él sobre usted —le entregó una botella con el brebaje de las hierbas que uso para preparar el que acababa de tomar—. Es importante que no hablé con nadie de esto. Él tiene ojos y oídos en los lugares menos pensados y puede estar manipulando personas que estén a su alrededor —Kuvira asintió ante su advertencia pero sentía la cabeza pesada y apenas podía prestarle atención—. Debe tomar un trago cada día por las noches hasta que se acabe el contenido. Debe hacerlo por las noches pues su cuerpo va a requerir toda la concentración posible para hacer que funcione la poción. Me entiende —quería responderle sólo que su cuerpo parecía no hacer caso, la pesadez la estaba invadiendo y se rindió sobre la mesa.

Xie puso la botella en su mano y se movió rápidamente para guardar sus herramientas en una maleta. Lo vio ir y venir sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Cuando hubo terminado de empacar, se acercó a ella de nuevo.

—Le he dado una alta dosis, las siguientes no serán tan duras como esta, pero tenga en cuenta mis consejos. Lo demás depende de usted y no desespere si no ve resultados inmediatos, esto es un proceso lento que la ayudará a sanar su karma —le palmeó la espalda—. Ahora me iré, es necesario que desaparezca por un tiempo si quiero salvar mi vida aunque no me alejaré demasiado. Sea fuerte.

Dicho estas palabras lo vio salir de la choza.

El cansancio la venció por algunas horas. Para cuando despertó el fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido hacía bastante tiempo pues la habitación estaba fría y a oscuras. Sintió la botella en su mano y la guardó en su chaqueta, no era demasiado grande, del tamaño de una licorera de bolsillo que fácilmente podría guardar entre sus ropas.

Se sacudió para despertar sus músculos y aliviarlos del dolor que tenían por la mala posición en que permanecieran y decidió que era tiempo de regresar, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí.

— o —

Cuando regresó a la ciudad donde estaban sus amigos, se presentó en el Palacio municipal directo con Tarrlok que en cuanto supo de su regreso la mandó llamar. Ni siquiera pasó a descansar o cambiarse las ropas. Tarrlok la había solicitado con carácter de urgente y no quería hacerlo esperar a pesar de su pesado viaje.

—Lamento tener que hacerla venir con tanta premura —le dijo el gobernador ofreciéndole asiento frente a su escritorio—, pero es un asunto que requiere cierta urgencia.

Dio algunos pasos alrededor de su amplia oficina y Kuvira no despegó los ojos de él. El tipo parecía bastante satisfecho.

—¿Qué es lo que desea su señoría? —preguntó respetuosamente.

—Hemos obtenido el permiso de la presidenta para formar y entrenar un regimiento especial que será usado por ella para combatir la amenaza que representa el resurgimiento de los revueltistas —se hinchó el pecho con actitud arrogante—. Nos ha dado un plazo de cuatro meses, una vez que pase el invierno, para presentar al nuevo regimiento y será usted la encargada de darle forma.

Abrió los ojos con asombro, no esperaba tener que ser ella la que tuviera que hacer eso. Significaba que dejaría de andar acompañando a Iroh por los diferentes estados, aunque ese trabajo ya estaba casi terminado, para permanecer anclada en un lugar por un periodo mayor de tiempo.

—No lo vea como una imposición, no hay mejor opción que usted para esta tarea —sonrió ofreciéndole la mano para cerrar el trato.

No tenía más que aceptar. Negarse no era una opción.

—Entonces comenzaremos a trabajar de inmediato —estrechó la mano del gobernador con firmeza y el hombre habló de nuevo.

—Mi hermano Noatak estará a cargo de todo lo administrativo, así que sólo deberá preocuparse por lo esencial del entrenamiento —Tarrlok devolvió el apretón con mayor fuerza y Kuvira sintió un escalofrío recorrer su nuca.

— o —

—¿Así que estaremos aquí durante los siguientes meses? —preguntó el joven teniente Bolín.

—Hasta que pase el invierno —Kuvira le contestó.

Después de su corta reunión con Tarrlok el siguiente lugar que se decidió a visitar fue el hospital donde permanecía su amigo. Opal había sido notificada de su llegada y la había interceptado a la salida del despacho del gobernador y la había acompañado a verlo. Los tres estaban reunidos en una sala común donde descansaban varios enfermos convalecientes.

—¿Pudiste ver a la anciana? —Kuvira no pronunció palabra pero negó moviendo la cabeza al interrogatorio de Opal—. ¿Sigues en la misma situación? —la pregunta llevaba un trasfondo que sabía la mujer más pequeña necesita saber.

Suspiró, no podía hablar de lo que había pasado y no podía decirle que le llevaría algún tiempo más ni si daría resultado. No podía amarrarla a ella en esas condiciones.

—No tengo nada —dijo al fin y Opal desvío la mirada desilusionada—, lo lamento.

De nuevo Bolín sintió estar perdiéndose de algo importante que pasaba entre las dos. Era bastante engorroso tener que aguantarlas en ese estado. Eran bastante difíciles de entender y de hacer que pudieran congeniar de algún modo.

—Bueno al menos puedo decir que te acercas más a ser la Kuvira decepcionante que eras justo antes de tu pequeño problema —sus palabras sonaron más mordaces y heridas de lo que había querido en un principio pero no se echó atrás —. Será mejor que me retire, que descanses Bolín vendré a visitarte después.

Kuvira no la detuvo y sólo la vio marcharse. El pecho se sentía como un agujero que dolia por lo que acababa de hacer. Si no era amor la causa de ese dolor, no sabía que más podía ser. Optó por enterrar por ahora el tema de su vida amorosa. No le importaba si había o no tenido esposa, ella no estaba con ella y si era así es porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo su vida. Debía concentrarse en parar a Amón y proteger a sus verdaderos aliados y amigos, Opal y Bolin.

— o —


End file.
